These Days
by BroodyAndCheeryForever
Summary: This story is set after the gang has graduated college. Brooke and Lucas had a bad breakup right after high school graduation and have hardly talked since. He suddenly shows up in her life again...Focused on Brooke and Lucas..BRUCAS, some Jeyton and Naley
1. Memories, Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the song lyrics, One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones...**

**A/N: Okay, here it is! My new story! I am excited to post it! Ummm the song lyrics are centered...But I think you'll be able to figure it out...anyways...I'll just let you get on to reading it! The song in this chapter is The Sun by Maroon 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Memories, Memories**

The petite brunette girl sat behind her desk, with her back towards her office door. There were picture frames covering the desk and papers everywhere. There were spools of fabric covering the room and sketches pinned to all parts of the wall. The place was a mess, but it was an organized mess as she liked to call it. After all she was the boss, and if she didn't mind her office messy, then why should anyone else?

"Yes I am so excited that you are coming into town….I know four whole days, it is going to be amazing…..yup I took off Friday and Monday, since the show is Thursday night I am definitely going to need a few days off with all the stress I'm under…yeah its going to be perfect I hope, I'm glad that you are coming for the show, you have no idea...yeah Haley will be excited to see you too….are you bringing the kidlets?...good! I'm excited to see them…yeah seriously we will just make Jake and Nathan stay home with them so we can have some girl time..."

She was interrupted by a knock at the door, she waved her hand, ordering the blonde girl in her office "Miss Davis, the models are here" the young woman said.

"Okay, thank you Amelia…Yeah sorry Peyt I've gotta go…yeah I'm glad I got to talk to you too…so I will see you in two days….okay you too, love you…bye Pey." Brooke smiled as she got off the phone.

It was a long needed vacation. She had started her clothing line in high school, and it was a small project for a while. She went to college for business and fashion design, and straight out of college opened her own boutique. It was such an exciting time in life, and her small business was booming, she was making a lot of money, and had a big staff. She didn't realize that fame could come so fast. But it came with a price; she was constantly busy and didn't have much time for her closest friends, let alone a social life. But that's the way she liked it, busy so she didn't think what could have been. Her life was amazing, she loved her career, and she knew she was lucky. She had her dream job and friends that loved her and that's all that mattered.

Brooke's Boutique was having a fashion show for their new spring line of clothes. It was a very important show and there were going to be a lot of important people there. She had to get her clothes out there. She had many offers of department stores wanting to sale her clothes, but she wanted to keep it her business. There were hopefully going to be a lot of famous people there and if they liked her stuff, she could be one of the next up and coming designers.

It was Tuesday morning, and the show was on Thursday night. She felt like she hadn't been home for weeks. She was either in the office or at the boutique. But she knew after Thursday night it would be all worth it.

She looked at her schedule for the day.

_11:00 a.m.-1:00 p.m. - Last fitting for the models_

_1:00 p.m.-1:30 p.m. - Lunch break_

_1:30 p.m. -3:00 p.m.-Meeting with staff-last minute show stuff_

_3:30p.m.-4:30 p.m. –Polaroid's of models in clothes for show_

_4:30 p.m.-8:00 p.m. –Show Rehearsal_

_8:00 p.m. - 9:00 p.m. –Meeting with staff- talk about how rehearsal went_

She closed her planner and sighed, _it's going to be a long day_ she thought as she walked out of her office into the lobby where 12 models were waiting for their turn to be fitted.

"Alright Amelia, so what's the update?"

"Well Miss Davis, I have Freddy, Emily, Allison, and Dante fitting the models, I have been watching over until you were off of the phone, everything is actually running smoothly, I have Freddy and Emily working together, and Allison and Dante, so between the four of them, they are fitting two models at a time. All fourteen of our models have actually shown up, and on time. I think today should run by smoothly" Amelia smiled, out of breath hoping she had made her boss feel a little less stressed out.

"Sounds great Amelia, what would I do without you?" Brooke laughed as she hugged her assistant.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly; they were only a half hour behind schedule which was surprising. The rehearsal had gone well and Brooke seemed happy with it. Working with models was Brooke's least favorite part of her job. It was all about them all the time, but this time they actually had a good group. They were in the beginning of their modeling career and wanted to please Brooke. It made it a lot easier to work with since they were excited about the job. 

"Brooke, it is 10:00, you really should be getting home, it is late. Today went by well, I think we should be pleased with ourselves" Amelia smiled as she sat down on the couch in Brooke's office.

"I know, it really did go well. Thanks for all of your help; you have been like an amazing friend and assistant. But go home, I am almost done with this, I promise I will be out of here in the next half hour." Brooke smiled tiredly at her friend who she could tell was exhausted.

"Alright Brooke, I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early! The big day is almost here! I'm so excited!" Amelia squealed as she stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"Bye Amelia"

"See ya tomorrow Brooke, and don't forget, a half hour, you promised" She smiled as she walked out the door.

* * *

Brooke had met Amelia in college. She was going into business and had a great head on her shoulders. They had met in a sorority their freshman year and instantly became friends. They stuck by each other through all the ups and downs of college life and they made it through. When Brooke opened her boutique and business boomed immediately she knew that she needed someone she trusted to help her run her business. Amelia was excited when Brooke asked for her help. 

Brooke was surprised that she did so well her first few months of business, but since she had a website with her clothes on it since high school, she was already pretty well known so it didn't take much for sales to boom once her boutique opened.

Brooke looked at the pictures on her desk.

_**And I cannot remember **_

_**What life was like through photographs**_

_**Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past **_

She looked at the picture of her and Amelia, they were at the bar the night of graduation. They were hugging each other and looked so happy. They each had a margarita in their hand and Brooke was winking at the camera, Amelia had a huge smile on her face.

There was one of her, Peyton, and Haley from the night before the boutique opened. They were standing in front of it in the dark. The sign 'Brooke's Boutique' was lit up, they were facing the sign with their arms around each other looking up at the sign. The picture was of their backs, Nathan had taken it, and Brooke loved it. It marked the beginning of her new life.

There was one of Peyton's family picture from Christmas. _Who would've thought Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski would send out cheesy Christmas pictures of her family?_ Brooke thought as she smiled looking at the picture. They were all in red plaid matching pajamas. Jake and Peyton were sitting on the floor in front of a huge Christmas tree. Jenny, who was now almost 6, was sitting in her dad's lap, her long straight blonde hair in two braids tied with red ribbons. She had just lost her two front teeth so her smile was priceless. Then there was Brynlee. She just turned 1 and was sitting on Peyton's lap; she had a big red bow in her blonde curly hair. They all looked so happy and content. Brooke ran her finger over the picture and set it back down on the desk. She knew her best friend was happy, and that made her happy. She had a beautiful family and Brooke knew she loved it.

The Nathan and Haley Scott family picture was next. Brooke picked it up and laughed at it, this one wasn't professionally taken, and that's what Brooke loved about it. She had taken it one day when they were at her house swimming.

**Flashback**

**Haley and Brooke were laying in lounge chairs on the side of the pool. Nathan and Tanner were swimming when all the sudden it was quiet.**

"**Brooke do you hear that?" Haley whispered to Brooke as she nudged her arm.**

"**Hear what Haley, I hear nothing, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused, without taking her eyes off of her magazine.**

"**Exactly, it's quiet Brooke. I haven't just sat in the quiet for 2 years since Tanner was born. Awww it feels so good" Haley sighed as she rested her magazine on her stomach and closed her eyes. Brooke smiled and continued reading her magazine.**

"**Mommy we's coming" Tanner giggled, Haley turned around, and right when she looked up Nathan grabbed her and jumped in the water with her. Tanner stood at the side of the pool clapping his hands and laughing.**

**Nathan and Haley resurfaced, soaking wet. Nathan had the biggest smile on his face and Haley didn't look so happy.**

"**Mommy you's pway wif us?" Tanner asked.**

**Haley smiled at him "Of course Tanny, come on jump in!"**

**Tanner flapped his arms with his big floaty's stepped right to the edge of the pool and jumped in, Haley started clapping and pulled him towards her. Nathan was standing behind her with his arms still around her waist smiling. Haley was holding a giggling Tanner and couldn't help but laugh at her crazy kid. Just then Brooke snapped the picture, without them knowing.**

**End Flashback**

_This should be a Christmas card_, Brooke laughed as she set the picture back down on her desk.

There it was. The picture that always made her remember everything. Made her remember him. It was a picture of the 6 of them. Nathan was standing next to the picnic table and was giving Haley a piggy back ride, they were both laughing and Haley's eyes were closed. Jake and Peyton were sitting on the picnic bench, they were both smiling at the camera and he was holding her hand. Then there he was. The blonde haired blue eyed guy that had once owned her heart. Lucas Scott. He was sitting on the picnic table, with his feet resting on the benches. Brooke was sitting in-between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her, she was looking up at him with a huge smile on her face and he was kissing her forehead.

_**And sometimes it's a sad song **_

**Flashback**

"**Can you believe it, 11th grade is officially over! We are seniors!" Nathan exclaimed as he got out of his car, followed by Haley, Jake, and Peyton.**

"**I know, we are almost done, one more year! And you know senior year is the best!" Jake said as he gave Nathan a high five.**

"**Hey where are Lucas and Brooke, I thought they were right behind us?" Haley asked looking back at the road, as Jake and Nathan picked up the ball and started shooting hoops.**

"**Oh you know those two, they probably wanted some alone time, I think Karen has been spending a lot of time with them lately, and she's coming here with snacks, maybe they just needed time alone?" Peyton shrugged as she sat on the picnic table.**

"**Yeah I'm sure your right" Haley smiled as she sat down next to Peyton.**

**Haley and Peyton both jumped at the sound of an unexpected car horn. They turned around "Well Hales, they're here, Brooke never wants to come unnoticed" Peyton laughed as Brooke and Lucas got out of the car and immediately found each others hands.**

"**You guys! We are seniors!" Brooke squealed as she jumped up and down.**

"**Yeah we already had this talk, but then again we've been here ten minutes longer than you have, and no we really don't wanna know what you guys were doing" Peyton laughed.**

"**Oh zip it Sawyer! Broody, go win some basketball!" Brooke laughed as she sat down on the picnic table and laid her head on Peyton's lap.**

**Karen pulled up 5 minutes later with 2 picnic baskets of snacks from the café. "Alright kids, before I leave, which I'm sure you want me to, I want to get a picture of all of you together! This is such a big step in your life and you all are just so happy! This is a night to remember!" **

"**Uggghhh Mom, do we have to? This isn't a big deal, we haven't graduated yet" Lucas said frustrated as he threw the basketball to Nate.**

"**Come on Luke, your mom's right! And I love pictures, so just come on!" Brooke whined.**

"**Alright fine. But I'm only doing this for you" Lucas sighed as Brooke stood up and kissed his lips.**

**Haley got off of the picnic table and jumped on Nathan's back.**

"**Okay everyone by the picnic table…Great…1, 2, 3, say Cheese!" Karen smiled looking at the 6 teenagers, Jake and Peyton the only ones to say Cheese. The flash went off.**

**End Flashback**

She set the picture down and shook her head, trying to get the memory out of her head. _That was a long time ago_ Brooke thought, _everything is different,_ _that time of my life is a distant memory._

"Wow, its 11 already, I have to be back here in 8 hours, geesh" Brooke said to herself as she gathered her stuff and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well first of all I hope you liked it! I am excited to hopefully have my old readers/reviewers, and maybe some new ones as well! I have missed all of my reviewers, even though its been like what a week maybe...I dunno! Anyways, please please review and let me know if you think I should continue with this story, if it sucks I won't! But review and let me know what you thought! I have like 5 more chapters written, so depending on reviews depends on when I post again! It feels good to be back! Now, go on, review! Reviews are love!**


	2. Baby You're Still On My Mind

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter...it's really short Sorry! But I had to let ya'll know how Lucas was feeling/thinking. The song in this chapter is called Tennessee and its by The Wreckers! I didn't get a very big response to this chapter, so if you want me to continue (I'm not sure at this point) then please tell me! **

**sammagfunk****- Thank you sooo much for your review...I'm glad you think that my writing has improved, that is VERY good to hear! And thanks for sticking by me through my stories! Your review was helpful...thank you!**

**tinycapricorn12, ****OTH GURL, ****apple01, ****brucas831****- Thank you all for reviews, they were very helpful! I'm glad you guys like the story and where it is headed, it's nice to know that people like your writing, so THANK YOU! This chapter is dedicated to you five!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Baby You're Still On My Mind**

It had been a long day at the office and Lucas was tired. He opened the door to his apartment and threw his briefcase on the floor and his jacket on his dining room table. He walked over to the answering machine and pushed the play button, and then went to look in the fridge.

"You have three new messages. Message one, 7:06 p.m., Hey honey, it's your mom, I haven't talked to you all week and I wanted to check in with you. Peyton stopped by with the girls the other day and said they were going to visit Brooke, maybe you should come visit this weekend. I miss you Lucas, call me back. I love you."

Lucas knew he should call her back, but he really didn't want to hear her talk about Brooke, he loved his mom, but she seemed to pry herself into his love life, or lack there of.

"Message two, 8:30 p.m., Hey Luke, its Haley. I just called to see how you were doing, I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks and we miss you! Please call me back, I hope things are going well. I'll talk to you soon Luke, oh Nathan says hi, Bye Lukey, love ya."

Lucas smiled as he listened to the message from Haley, they had been best friends for as long as he could remember and it was good to hear her voice.

"Message three, 9:27 p.m., Luke, man what's up? Its Jake, I just wanted to see how you were doing, Peyton, the girls and I are leaving for L.A. tomorrow to see Brooke and the other Scotts, so I just wanted to talk to you before we left. Call me back if you don't get home too late, I'll probably be up packing, going on vacation with three girls is a nightmare, and its only for four days! Call me back, Peace!"

_I can't believe I forgot they were going to L.A. to see Brooke_, Lucas thought, _oh yeah its some big fashion show she's having for her clothing line_ he remembered.

Lucas grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went and sat on his huge leather couch. The big chocolate brown, leather couch was probably his favorite part of his apartment. That and his giant T.V. that was hanging on his wall, that was pretty amazing too.

When did life get like this? He thought. After high school they all went their separate ways. Jake went to Duke, and Peyton went to an art school near by. They were married by the time they were sophomores in college. Peyton got pregnant and they had Brynlee February of last year. Then May of that same year Jake graduated from college. They moved back to Tree Hill and he started his chain of hotels. He was doing pretty well and had just opened his second hotel. Peyton stayed home with the girls, and every once in a while a piece of her art would sell.

Nathan played basketball and attended Stanford, Haley also attended. When they were in their junior year of college Haley got pregnant with Tanner. She decided to stay home with him and put college on the backburner. Nathan got recruited and was now playing for the L.A. Lakers. Haley was happy that her husband had his dream job, and she learned to love life in a big city.

Brooke moved to L.A. as well to go to school. She wanted to get as far away from Tree Hill as she could, Lucas knew that part of that was because of him. She went to school for business and fashion design and did great. She opened her boutique the summer after she graduated and it was an immediate success. From what he heard from his friends she was happy. As long as she was happy he could be happy, or try to at least.

Lucas decided to move to New York and go to school. He was now an editor for the Sports Illustrated magazine and he loved his job. Since he couldn't play basketball because of his HCM, this was the next best thing. He had just moved into a new penthouse apartment and he loved it. Peyton, Jake, and Lucas would try to get together every couple of weeks, and Nathan and Haley would come visit as often as they could, but it was usually months before they saw each other. Lucas had only been to visit them a handful of times in L.A., they usually came to New York so that it wasn't hard on Brooke or Lucas.

The one thing Lucas regretted in his life was how he let Brooke down. She was the only girl he can honestly say he loved, and he ruined that.

_**Maybe I was much too selfish**_

_**But baby you're still on my mind**_

**Flashback**

"**Brooke please don't be mad! I promise I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just so mad about our fight and I got drunk and I didn't mean it Brooke!" Lucas screamed as Brooke continued throwing things at him.**

"**What do you mean you didn't mean it? You slept with another girl Luke! Do you honestly think I am just going to forgive you? I trusted you Lucas, I loved you! Why did you have to go and ruin that over one stupid fight! You know what, I've gotta….I've gotta go." And with that a crying, screaming Brooke slammed the door and left. **

**She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He knew he hurt her and there was no way to change that now. **_**How could I be so stupid**_** Lucas thought.**

**He looked around his room. She managed to throw everything he had ever given her. There were clothes, jewelry, CD's, letters and picture frames. He picked up one of the frames; the glass was shattered and now so were the people in the picture. It was a picture Haley had taken of them while they were sleeping, Brooke's head on Lucas' chest, she had a small smile on her sleeping face. **

**Just then a tear ran down Lucas' face, then another, and another. Before he knew it he was crying, he was crying for the girl he lost, the girl he loved. And now she was gone. They had just graduated from High School. They should be happy, but there he was sitting on the floor of his room crying, with everything Brooke had thrown at him, all over the ground. He usually wasn't one to cry, but it hurt so much.**

**End Flashback**

Lucas took another sip of his beer and tried to get the memory out of his head. Who was he kidding? He missed her like crazy, and lately he couldn't get the thought of her out of his head. He looked at the clock, 10:35 p.m.

He grabbed his phone hoping Jake would still be up. After two rings he answered.

"Lucas, I am so glad you called, I seriously need a break from that crazy woman." Jake whispered into the phone.

"Haha yeah how is the packing going?" Lucas asked as he propped his feet on the coffee table.

"Luke, I seriously think Peyton is out of her mind. Brynlee is one and I think her suitcase is bigger than mine! What one year old needs that many clothes, matching shoes, and matching hair bows for 4 days! Its 4 days Lucas! And don't even get me started on what she has packed for her and Jenny" Jake was frustrated and Lucas could tell.

"Yeah that sounds a little crazy Jake, I'm sorry, but at least she's taking care of it"

"That's the thing, she's making me help, and she has me coordinating outfits for Brynlee and Jenny. I don't think they need to wear _close to matching_ outfits all the time, and they just get dirty anyways, why do they have to be all dolled up, Haley and Brooke have seen them before, they don't need to make a good first impression!"

"Yeah that's true, but you know how girls are they are crazy, they never know what they are gonna want to wear or whatever, but I am glad I don't have to deal with that. So where are you guys staying when you go down there?" Lucas asked.

"We're staying at Brooke's, she just got a new house, she tries to be modest and say its not big, but there are 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and a pool, so obviously its big, and its in the Hollywood hills, I hear its beautiful."

"Oh, yeah that's umm great." Lucas said, he tried to sound happy, but Jake was one of Lucas' best friends and he hoped Jake would buy it, even though he knew he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Luke, I shouldn't have brought it up. You should come with us, you guys haven't had a real conversation in years, and you never even date. I know you still love her Luke, and you guys are grown ups now, put the past behind you and just be friends at least?" Jake suggested.

Lucas thought about it for a minute, he wanted to see her, talk to her, and just be next to her more than anything.

"Aww crap, the packing monster is yelling again, seriously wish me luck. And Luke, think about what I said, maybe you should just come down, this fashion show tomorrow night is really big for her, maybe you should show up, support her. we both know you want to…Okay Peyton I'm coming give me two minutes!...okay sorry Luke, I really gotta go, it was good to talk to you. Bye"

"See ya Jake." Lucas hung up the phone and couldn't stop thinking about what Jake had said. Maybe he was right, they were both adults now, why shouldn't they just put the past behind them and move on. There's no reason they couldn't move on. _Should I take this huge chance_ Lucas thought. He turned the TV on and switched the channel to ESPN, this was the one thing that could get his mind off of things, and that's exactly what he needed.

_**Now I'm grown and all alone**_

_**And wishing I was with you tonight**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, now go and review! I have like 4 or 5 more chapters written, so all you need to do is review! Review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue or not! Thank you to everyone who did review...you guys rock my socks off!**


	3. Stress Before The Big Show

**A/N: Alrighty, here ya go! Thank you to everyone who reviews! You guys are seriously the best! It's nice to know what you think! This chapter is short...but the next one will be longer! The chapter's will all start getting longer, after the initial set up of the story! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 3- Stress Before The Big Show

"Brooke, honey, you just need to calm down, I promise everything will be fine! It is all under control. And the good thing is, all the models have shown up, it's gonna be great" Amelia told Brooke as she pulled her stressed out friend into a hug.

"I know, I shouldn't stress, but this is big Amelia! And I just want it to run smoothly and perfect. Shit!"

"What Brooke, what's wrong?" Amelia asked concerned as Brooke began pacing again and biting her nails.

"I totally forgot, the Jagielski clan arrives in like 40 minutes, I told them I'd pick them up but I don't know if I can make it!" Brooke was stressed, every little thing seemed to set her off today, she actually started crying this morning when she couldn't find the other black strappy Jimmy Choo shoe that she wanted to wear.

"It's okay Brooke, we'll call Haley, I'm sure she could go pick them up, do you want me to call her?" Amelia grabbed Brookes arm to stop her from pacing, and Brooke gave her a small smile.

"No I'll call her, see why you are my assistant, you have all the answers" Brooke sighed as she reached in her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed Haley's number.

"Please pick up, please pick up," She said into the phone as it was ringing "Come on please pi-"

"Hey Brooke" Haley said as she answered the phone.

"Hales, you know how much I love you right?" Brooke sighed into the phone.

"What do you need, I'm here to help, it is of course your big day!" Haley laughed; she could tell her friend was stressed.

"Well, Peyton and fam are coming today, and I told them I could pick them up, but what was I thinking, we have to get everything ready and I just can't leave here"

"Its fine Brooke, I can go get them, what time does their flight come it?" Haley asked.

"Well, umm 40 minutes" Brooke said biting her bottom lip, hoping Haley wouldn't be too upset at the short notice.

"Ughh Brooke, okay yeah I can do it, I'll have to wake Tanner up from his nap though because Nathan's gone, so if he's cranky later then-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take responsibility for it! Thank you so much Hales, you are a lifesaver, tell Peyton and everyone sorry, and I'll see them at the show!" Brooke smiled, at least there was one weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"You are so welcome Brooke, anything I can do to help" Haley was glad she could help Brooke out, and she was excited to see Peyton and her family anyways, Tanner had been 'talking' about it all day.

"So you guys are coming tonight right?" Brooke asked, hoping they would be there for support.

"Yup, Me, Nate, Peyt, and Jake are coming. I got a babysitter, and then maybe we can go out for drinks later!"

"Sounds great Hale's, I'll see you later okay? Thanks for everything, love ya, byyye" Brooke said.

"Bye Tigger, love ya, and don't stress!" Haley smiled as she hung up the phone.

* * *

30 minutes later… 

"Alright Tanner, just a minute, let mommy get the stroller out" Haley said to her screaming two year old "I know your tired honey but we're gonna go find Auntie Peyton!"

Haley finally got the stroller opened, and got Tanner out of his car seat. Once he was sitting in his stroller he was a happy little boy again. She handed him his binky and his blankie and he was content.

Haley walked into the airport and looked up at the big screens to find out if the plane was on time, and she was thankful to find out it was. She walked over to security to wait for her friends to come out. She looked into the stroller to find a sleeping Tanner, _that is probably a good thing_ she thought. She pushed the stroller back and forth to make sure he stayed asleep while she waited.

"Haley!" Peyton said as she spotted her friend and ran up to give her a hug.

"Peyt! I'm so excited to see you! Jenny! Hi sweetie how are you doing I missed you so much" Haley said to the little girl that had on a hot pink dress with white tights on and her hair pulled into a tight curled ponytail.

"Aunt Haley! We get to play with you for 4 days" Jenny said as she held up four fingers.

"Yes you do Jenny! I am happy to have you here, Tanner has been excited to see you all day" Haley said as she kneeled down and hugged Jenny.

"Awww Tanner's sleeping, he is getting so big Hales" Peyton gushed as she looked at the sleeping boy in the stroller.

"Speaking of babies, where are Bryn and Jake?" Haley asked.

"He got a phone call he had to take, so he's gonna catch up" Peyton said as she grabbed Jenny's hand "He said he'd meet us at baggage claim."

"Alright" Haley said pushing the stroller "right this way then, oh Brooke said to tell you guys sorry that she couldn't pick you up and that she'd see you later tonight."

"Yeah I totally understand, and we're happy to see you anyways" Peyton smiled as they reached baggage claim and waited for their bags.

"Haley!"

Haley turned around to see Jake walking towards her with a huge smile on his face and a sleeping Brynlee laying on his shoulder.

"Jake! How are you?" Haley asked as she hugged her friend.

"Great now that we are here, I am so excited for a vacation, you have no idea" Jake sighed as he watched for their bags "Peyt, there's one of our bags, can you take Bryn?"

"Yeah, I'll let you be all manly and get the bags off of the carousel" Peyton laughed as she took Brynlee, laid her on her shoulder, and started to pat her back.

"Peyton, your girls are so cute, you are so lucky to get to dress up little girls, they are a lot funner to dress than little boys" Haley said as she ran her hand along Brynlee's purple polka dotted dress, and white tights. She then put her hand up to the purple headband with the big bow in Brynlee's curly hair "Gosh, even their hair is fun! I am officially jealous!"

"But look how cute Tanner is in his little baby blue Ralph Lauren polo? He is a gorgeous baby and you know it!" Peyton said to an annoyed Haley.

"Yeah I know your right, he is dang cute, but little girls are still funner to dress…lucky" Haley stuck out her tongue and Jenny giggled.

5 suitcases and a car seat later they were ready to leave the airport.

"Good thing I brought the Escalade, I hope it will all fit! How long are you guys staying anyways? I thought it was only four days…buuut your luggage says otherwise" Haley laughed as they reached the car.

They loaded all the luggage and kids in the car and were on their way. Jake was extra happy to be there, and Peyton was wondering what that phone call had been about.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Jenny whined as they drove to Haley's house.

"We'll go get some lunch, okay Jenny, just be patient" Jake said as he messed with the radio stations.

"So I was thinking, since you are staying at Brooke's we'll just leave your stuff in the car so you can unload it at her house, we'll go to my house and eat lunch, and then get ready for the show." Haley said as she got onto the freeway towards her house.

"That sounds great Hale's, sound like a good idea Jenny?" Peyton said patting the little girls' leg.

"Yeah mommy, that's good" Jenny yawned as she laid her head against Peyton's arm.

"I think the girls are jet lagged" Jake laughed as he turned around to look at Jenny who was fighting sleep.

* * *

People started showing up and it was getting noisy. 

"Alright 25 minutes till Showtime!" Amelia yelled backstage, as soon as she yelled that she felt like people started moving in fast forward "Hey Brooke, there you are, you look great, and everything is under control and on time!"

"Okay good and thanks Amelia, I seriously owe you a raise when this is over!" Brooke laughed. She was wearing one of her favorite new spring dresses; it had thin straps, was pale yellow and had a thick cream colored ribbon around her waist that tied in the back. The skirt poofed out at her waist and went to her knees. She had on cream colored heels, and her hair was curly with a thick cream ribbon/headband in her hair. Her make-up was perfect; she loved being pampered and having other people get her ready.

* * *

Finally everyone was seated. It was 5 minutes till show time, and backstage was actually calm. The models were lined up and ready to go. There were 3 other designers in the fashion show and Brooke was lucky number one. The models would go out in pairs, and each pair would stay on the runway for about two minutes, so that pictures could be taken. The model's had one outfit change, which was going to be stressful. The show was in three parts of 30 minutes for each designer. The announcer announced Brooke's name, and her head was immediately cleared. She put on her famous smile, hugged Amelia, grabbed the microphone and walked onto the stage. 

"Hello everyone! I am Brooke Davis, owner of Brooke's boutique, and the designer of all of these clothes. I am excited that you are all here tonight, and I am happy that I get to be the first to show you my new spring collection" Brooke smiled and looked around, there were so many people there, there were a few celebrities, celebrity's assistants, photographers, and reporters. This was amazing. "Now sit back, and enjoy the show." She gave a quick wave and walked off of the stage. As she was walking off the stage she scanned the crowd, her face fell and she felt lightheaded.

"Brooke you did great" Amelia said as she pulled Brooke into a hug "Brooke, are you okay, your face is really flushed, what's wrong?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright there it is! I hope ya'll liked it! Now head on over and push that _review_ button! Tell me what you think! I should be updating soon, depending on reviews of course! Don't forget, you guys rock!**


	4. Never Again Will I Love You

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! YAY! So THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, you know I'm writing this for you guys right :)

* * *

Chapter Four- Never Again Will I Love You **

**Flashback**

**She slammed the door to his room, and walked out on to the porch. Tears were now freely falling from her face, and there would be no stopping them now. She didn't even bother to wipe them off of her cheeks, she just let them fall, water falls of hurt, fear, and anger. She leaned against the side of his house, trying to get the strength to walk the few feet to her car. Her legs suddenly felt like jell-o and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She reached her hand to her forehead to brush the stray hair out of her eyes. She used her other had to open her purse and search for her keys. Finally finding them, and realizing that Lucas wasn't coming after her she got the strength to make that hard walk to her car.**

**She fumbled with the keys in the lock, not sure how to make it fit anymore. She finally got her doors unlocked and immediately threw her bag onto the passenger seat. She crashed into the drivers' seat and rested her head on the steering wheel. She sobbed into the steering wheel of her car, before she realized she was still there. Still only a few feet away from the only guy who had ever owned her heart. A few feet away from the guy that took her heart, threw it on the floor and stomped on it. She decided she needed to get far away from him and fast.**

**She put her keys into the ignition, and took a deep breath. She prayed for a miracle that she would be able to drive in this condition safely, **_**actually it wouldn't be too bad to get hit right now, it might hurt less**_**, she thought.**

**She pushed play on the CD player and turned the CD up to full blast. She listened to the song by Kelly Clarkson, called Never Again, and suddenly it had a new meaning to her. As she drove, her tears never stopped falling; she turned the song up louder, trying to sing along through sobs.**

_**It was you **_

_**Who chose to end it like you did **_

_**I was the last to know **_

_**you knew **_

_**Exactly what you would do **_

_**Don't say **_

_**You simply lost your way **_

_**She may believe you **_

_**But I never will **_

_**Never again **_

**_Why does it have to be like this_, she thought. _How come when everything was so perfect it had to be ruined. Why did he have to screw up royaly. What am I gonna do now._ **

**The words in the song kept repeating in her head, and she cried. She made a pact with herself right then that never again would she love him. She wouldn't miss him. She wouldn't fall to him. She was done with Lucas Scott.**

_**Never again will I hear you **_

_**Never again will I miss you **_

_**Never again will I fall to you **_

_**Never **_

_**Never again will I kiss you **_

_**Never again will I want to **_

_**Never again will I love you **_

_**Never**_

**The song ended and she arrived at her destination. This house had so many memories, mostly good, and a few bad. She had basically lived here growing up, and it felt more like home than her own house did.**

**She took another deep breath and pulled her keys out of the ignition. She looked up at the house, and the tears started falling once again. She slumped back into her seat and rested her head in her hands. The words in the song '_Don't say you simply lost your way'_ echoed in her head.**

**Like clockwork the front door opened, and Peyton walked over to her car, looking in at her broken best friend. Peyton opened the door, and helped her sobbing best friend into the house.**

**End Flashback**

Amelia grabbed Brooke by the arm and led her over to a chair. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her friend.

"What's wrong Brooke, are you nervous? You are white as a ghost" Amelia said as she put her arm around her friend trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"Him" was all Brooke could seem to get out.

"Him who? What are you talking about?" Amelia asked, obviously confused by Brooke's sudden change in attitude.

"I think I'm just seeing things, but I could've sworn-"

"Could've sworn what?" Amelia asked cutting her off. Seeing the look Brooke was giving her, big eyes, open mouth, head tilted towards the stage where the audience was just behind it, Amelia had an idea of who that 'him' might just be. "Oh, Lucas?" she questioned and was given an answer by the nod of Brooke's head.

"It couldn't of been him right Amelia, I mean I have barely talked to him since the big falling out, and I would think Peyton or Haley would tell me before inviting him. I think its just nerves."

Brooke shook the thought out of her head, drank some water and rested for a few minutes. After she had calmed down a bit, Amelia and Brooke went to help the models to dress or whatever they needed.

* * *

The show went down without a hitch and Brooke couldn't be happier. She was happy her clothes got to show first so that she didn't have to be nervous through the whole thing. 

After the show was over, Brooke, Amelia and the rest of her staff started to pack everything up. Different people had come up to her and introduced themselves, telling her they loved her line and they would be in contact. Brooke was excited that the show had been such a success.

Brooke was packing shoes into a trunk when she heard someone call her name. She could tell that voice from anywhere, it was one of her best friends, Peyton.

"Brookie!"

Brooke stood up and turned around in time to have her best friend's arms crash around her.

"Hey Pey, I'm so happy to see you, sorry I couldn't pick you up today" Brooke said as she hugged her friend.

"Oh its fine. And the show was amazing Brooke. You really did great, I just came back here to say hi, I told the security guys I wouldn't be long so I better get going…the big guy keeps eyeing me. We are gonna go back to Nate and Haley's for drinks, so meet us there" Peyton said, out of breath.

"Alright Goldilocks, hopefully we'll be done here soon, I am beat" Brooke sighed.

"Well after you leave tonight its vacation time" Peyton smiled, she could tell by looking at her friend that she was exhausted. "I'll see you soon B. Davis."

"Bye Pey" Brooke said as she hugged her friend and watched her walk off.

Brooke continued to pack up the shoes, and when she was done with that she started on the racks of clothes. Luckily she had a lot of help so she wouldn't be here all night. She smiled as she started to put the clothes into zip up wardrobe bags. She knew she was lucky, people would do anything to be in her shoes right now. She could honestly say that she was happy.

"Hey Brooke" Amelia said, walking up to her friend, trying not to startle her.

"Yeah Amelia?"

"Is there anything else you need me to do? It looks like everything has been loaded up besides that rack of clothes" Amelia said, pointing to the rack Brooke was working on.

"Yeah I need you to go home. Thanks for everything; you know you are amazing right?" Brooke laughed as she hugged Amelia.

"You've made me aware, Brooke, you did amazing tonight. I really think this is gonna be a turning point for you" Amelia smiled. "So have fun with your little vacation, and don't worry about the boutique, everything will run smoothly."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you. Bye Amelia" Brooke called as she waved off her friend.

"See you in four days Miss Davis" Amelia smiled as she walked away.

* * *

Brooke clapped her hands together _finally, it's over_ She thought to herself as she stood outside and watched while Freddy and Dante loaded up the last of their stuff. 

She heard a man clear his throat behind her, and when she turned around to see who it was, she saw him. Maybe she was imagining it; it had been a very long week and even a longer day. She must have been seeing things. She turned back around to where Dante and Freddy were loading the car. Then she heard him speak and knew she couldn't be imagining that. She had thought of his voice for years, it never left her head, and now here it was talking to her.

"Brooke?" was all he said.

She turned around once more. The look on his face was a mixture of hope and fear. She tried to talk but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I just wanted to see you, and you did great by the way. Wow I am so stup-" he began to ramble.

"No Lucas, you aren't stupid. And thank you. I hope you enjoyed the show" she said as she took a few steps towards him.

"I did, you are great, I mean the clothes are great, the show was great" he smiled at her. That smile always made her heart feel like it was going to jump out of her chest, and now was not an exception.

"Thank you" she said as she gave him a small smile then quickly looked to the ground, she could feel her face start to turn pink at his compliment. She didn't know what to think. He came all the way down here to see her show. That was pretty neat, but it was still uncomfortable. She watched him as he began playing with his hands, putting them in his pockets, then out of his pockets, then lacing his fingers together, then putting them back in his pockets. Then he brought his right hand up to his head and scratched it, then ruffled his hair, then laced his fingers again. This brought a small smile to her face. He always did this when he was nervous, and she always thought it was cute. "No one told me you were coming."

"Well, no one knew. Except Jake, but we thought we'd keep it a surprise…so surprise."

"Yeah surprise is a good word to describe it."

"Miss Davis, we're all loaded up and ready to head back" Freddy called from the car.

_Saved by the bell_ she thought as she turned around. "Great, thank you so much guys, you are awesome!"

"No _you_ are awesome, you **rocked** the house tonight Davis" Dante exclaimed.

"Who's the guy?" Freddy asked, pointing at Lucas.

"Oh sorry, Freddy, Dante, this is Lucas. Lucas this is Freddy and Dante. They work for me" Brooke said, pointing at each man as she said their name.

"Ooohh _Lucas_" Dante replied raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah _Lucas_, nice to meet you" Freddy said as he winked at Brooke.

"Umm nice to meet you guys too" Lucas said, confused by how Brooke's employees were acting.

"Alright Miss Davis, you enjoy yourself now" Freddy said as he came over and pulled his boss into a hug.

"Yeah, no stressing about work, we've got in under control" Dante said, as it was his turn to hug Brooke.

"Okay okay, I've already got _that_ lecture from Amelia!" Brooke said, "Bye guys."

"See ya Davis" Dante said as he and Freddy turned around to leave.

"Yeah bye Brooke, have a good vacation" Freddy said waving goodbye to his friend.

"So that's the one that got away" Dante whisper-laughed as he and Freddy walked off.

"So where are you staying?" Brooke asked, not sure what to do, she was alone with Lucas, this could be bad. Last time she was alone with Lucas there was screaming, crying, and throwing.

"I'm staying with Nathan and Haley, but I go home on Saturday." He sight as he stood up on his toes, then back down on his heels, rocking back and forth between the two.

"Oh, fun. Well I'm beat I think I'm gonna go. Will you just tell everyone that I'm gonna skip out on drinks tonight. I'm pretty tired."

"Yeah sure"

She could tell he was disappointed by the tone of his voice. But she just needed time to think, and she really was tired. It would probably be best to just go home and get some much needed rest.

"Okay, well…" Brooke started.

"See ya later?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, later. Thanks for coming Luke" She smiled.

"Anytime Brooke." He said, not sure what to do next. _It would probably be inappropriate to hug her right now_ he thought.

"Bye Luke" Brooke said as she gave him a small wave and turned to walk to her car.

"Bye" He said softly.

_Well that could've been worse_ she thought as she unlocked the doors to her Land Rover.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it...even thought it was just a teensy bit of Brucas interaction...you want more Brucas?? Review! I think there is more in the next chapter, It's already written so just review and I will post it! My reviewers are officially the _best_! One more THANK YOU to you guys, just cuz you rock!**


	5. Date Night With Lucas?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I _think_ you'll like it :) The song is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson...thank you's are at the bottom.

* * *

**

Chapter 5- Date Night With Lucas?

_**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down**_

"Okay Brooke spill. What happened when you ran into Lucas last night?" Haley asked as she sat down at the booth where her, Brooke, and Peyton were having breakfast.

"Yeah did anyone know he was coming cause I didn't" Peyton said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"No idea Pey, he said Jake was the only one that knew. And nothing happened Hale's, honestly it was really awkward." Brooke told her friends.

"Yeah sexual tension is awkward…" Haley said, trying not to laugh.

"Haley! There was so not sexual tension. We haven't had a real conversation in years. So yeah, it was pretty much awkward" Brooke said, throwing a balled up napkin at Haley.

_**It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time**_

"Well it's good you didn't try to hurt him" Peyton laughed as Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"I can't believe he came, that is so cute. You know he hasn't even had a serious girlfriend since you. It's obvious he's still hung up on you. And he's been broodier than ever, except he did seem pretty happy when he got to my house last night" Haley gushed.

"I don't even know what to think. I mean I know I should be happy that he came to see me, but its definitely mixed feelings. But we are grown ups now, gotta get past that high school drama some day" Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

"For sure" Haley said smiling, hoping that Brooke and Lucas would open their eyes and realize they never got over each other.

"So I bet the kids are driving the guys crazy" Peyton laughed evilly, they had left Nathan, Jake and Lucas home to watch the kids so that they could have a girls day.

"I sure hope so" Haley agreed.

"Whatever Peyton, you know your girls are little angels, and Tanner, well that kid is so freaking cute" Brooke said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"If you say so Brooke" Peyton said and Haley laughed.

"It's just nice to have some alone time" Peyton sighed "Me and Jake don't even know what that is anymore."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Nathan is always so busy and I can't remember the last time it was just the two of us, since Tanner was born. I love the kid to death, but I miss my husband."

"Well whiners, why don't you guys have a date night tonight?" Brooke asked "I'll play babysitter, how hard can it be? Jenny worships me, and the little ones, piece of cake!"

"I'm thinking we should take her up on this offer Hale's" Peyton said eagerly.

"Are you sure Brooke, it's a lot of work" Haley asked unsure.

"Yeah I'm sure, you can just have Tan the man sleep over at Auntie Brookies house, and then you and Nate can have a whole night alone" Brooke suggested, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, one problem with that, Lucas is staying there..." Haley said, they almost would've had a perfect night.

"Well maybe that isn't a problem" Peyton suggested.

"Peyton sick! Lucas is Nathan's brother and one of Haley's childhood best friends! I can't believe you'd ever mention that! That's a side of you I've _never_ seen Pey" Brooke said winking at her friend.

"Nooo! Not like that. I mean Brooke is gonna have her hands full, maybe we should rope Lucas into this whole babysitting thing too. He can help. And Brooke only has a bunch of extra rooms in that house, and my family is only occupying two of them" Peyton corrected herself, slightly blushing from what Brooke was thinking she meant.

_**And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**_

"I like the way you think Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski." Haley smiled.

"I don't know you guys, I mean yeah I could use the help, but things are weird between me and Lucas. We aren't even friends anymore" Brooke grunted, knowing she would lose this argument anyways.

"Well maybe this will get you guys on that track, you said yourself that you're grown ups now and its time to move on" Haley pointed out.

"But-" Brooke started.

"Okay it's settled, Haley, drop Tanner off at 7, don't forget to pack him an overnight bag" Peyton smiled.

_It is going to be a long night_ Brooke thought as she sipped her orange juice and glared at her two friends.

_**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly**_

Haley immediately called Nathan to tell him about their plan for the night. She could hear kids screaming in the background and could tell Nate was relieved to have a night alone with his wife. The girls finished breakfast and decided to go shopping before arriving back at the Scott's house.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm glad you are back, daddy and Uncle Natey and Uncle Lukey are watching TV and Bryn and Tanny are making **big** messes in Tanners room" Jenny said, running out of the house towards the car that had just stopped in the driveway. 

Peyton Brooke and Haley all started to giggle at the little girl who was out of breath and obviously frustrated with her dad and uncles.

"Did you guys have fun?" Haley asked as Jenny attached herself to Brooke's leg.

"Yeah we had fun, we had mac and cheese, and I love mac and cheese" Jenny smiled as Brooke patted the top of the blonde head.

"Well Jenny, what do you think about Auntie Brooke and Uncle Luke babysitting you guys tonight" Peyton asked as she got down on to her knees so she was face to face with the six year old.

"Yes! Please mommy that will be fun" Jenny squealed as she jumped up and down.

They all walked inside the house and just as Jenny had told her mom, the girls had found Jake, Lucas, and Nathan all in the family room watching TV. The two littlest kids were no where in sight. Peyton walked over to Jake and he stood up to give her a small hug and ask her how the day was. Jenny crawled onto Lucas' lap and he put his arms around the small girl. Haley and Brooke went in search of the two missing toddlers, and sure enough they heard all sorts of crashing and screaming coming from Tanner's room.

Haley opened the door and the room was a mess, Brynlee was sitting on the rocking chair and Tanner was pushing the chair from behind as if it was a swing. Brynlee was laughing and holding on tight. Tanner was focused on his task and had a big smile on his little face.

"Tanner! What is going on in here?" Haley said causing both kids to stop what they were doing and stare up at the two adults who had entered the room.

"Mommy you's home" Tanner said excitedly as he ran over to his mother and she picked him up.

"Lets clean up this mess ok Trigger?" Haley told the little boy as she set him down.

"Otay mommy" Tanner smiles as he started to help Haley clean up. Brynlee slid off of the big rocking chair and smiled as she wobbled over to Brooke, she hadn't been walking for long and still had some issues with balance.

"Up" Brynlee beamed as she pulled on Brooke's pants.

"Bryners, did you have fun?" Brooke asked as she scooped up the little girl and hugged her close to her chest. Ever since the little girl was born her and Brooke had been very close. Brynlee and Brooke had a special relationship, even thought Brynlee was only a year old.

Brynlee laid her head on Brooke's shoulder and started sucking her thumb and playing with Brooke's hair with the other free hand.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Brooke took Peyton and her family back to her house so that they could get ready for their night out. And Brooke got one of the extra bedrooms ready for Lucas so that he would have somewhere to sleep that night. 

At 7 O' Clock on the dot Brooke heard her front door swing open.

"We're here!" Haley yelled, walking in the house carrying Tanner. Brooke came down the stairs to greet her friend.

"Hey Tan, Hales. So where are Luke and Nate?" Brooke asked, just then Nathan and Lucas walked through the door, Lucas' arms were full with what seemed to be Tanner's bedroom and Nathan was carrying Tanners' pack n play playpen for him to sleep in.

"Oh, there they are" Brooke laughed as Haley smiled.

"Where do you want all of this?" Lucas said out of breath.

"Just put it in the bedroom next to mine" Brooke said as she pointed up the stairs.

"Sounds good" Nathan said as the two boys disappeared up the stairs.

"Tanner, show Auntie Brooke what a genius you are" Haley said as the little boy reached his arms out for his aunt.

"Are you a genius Tan?" Brooke asked as she grabbed the little boy from his mom.

"Tell Brooke what the cow says" Haley told her little boy.

"Choca miwk!" Tanner exclaimed, quite proud of himself.

Brooke started busting up laughing as Haley looked slightly frustrated.

"Chocolate milk? You are right Hale's, he is pretty dang smart, good one Tan" Brooke said as she gave the giggling little boy a high five.

"The cow says Moo, remember Tanner? Moooo" Haley said as she just shook her head at a laughing Brooke and a giggling Tanner.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked as came down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Haley from behind. Lucas came down the stairs, hands in pockets, not sure what to do.

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything_**

"Yup, where are Peyt and Jake?" Haley asked.

"They are saying bye to the girls, they'll be down soon" Lucas told her.

Brooke took Tanner to play with the girls upstairs and Haley, Nathan, Peyton and Jake all left. Brooke then met Lucas down in the kitchen.

"So…I guess we should feed them?" Brooke asked while staring at the floor. They hadn't really talked since after the fashion show and things were still very awkward between them.

**_Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_**

"Yeah I think so" Lucas said, hands in pockets swaying back and forth gently.

Brooke opened the fridge and shut it quickly; she then did the same with the freezer.

"Hmmph" was all she managed to choke out. She opened the cupboards and then the bread box. "Score!"

"Find anything good?" Lucas laughed.

"Well I never really have time to shop, but we are lucky to have peanut butter and jelly, and I know for a fact that Tanner loves it" Brooke smiled, pleased with herself "Will you grab me a knife, they are in that drawer." Brooke said as she pointed to a drawer across the kitchen.

"So how about you put on the peanut butter, I put on the jelly, and we will be done in no time" Lucas smiled as he handed her the knife and she got out 3 brightly colored plastic plates.

_**It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams**_

As soon as they started to make the sandwiches, the quiet house turned into the just the opposite.

"BROOOOOKE" Jenny screamed as she ran down the stairs followed by a crying Brynlee sliding down the stairs on her stomach.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Brooke asked as she ran over to the two crying girls.

"Brynlee… took my…my Barbie… and then I got… it and then she… cried then Tanner took the…took the other ones… head off" she choked out in between sobs.

"Sweetie it's gonna be okay, lets go get Brynlee one of her baby dolls and then go eat some dinner, it's almost ready, then when we are done Uncle Luke will fix your Barbie" Brooke said as she gave Jenny a small smile then picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She then took Brynlee by the hand and they went upstairs to find Tanner.

* * *

"These kids are usually little angels!" Brooke said frustrated as they watched the three kids poke at their sandwiches, scream, shout, and spill milk everywhere. 

"I swear they are like the lost kids on Peter Pan" Lucas laughed as they stood back and watched the mess the kids were making. Tanner had Jelly all over his face and Brynlee had it in her hair. While Jenny claims she 'doesn't like strawberry jelly' and is ripping her sandwich into tiny pieces.

"So maybe bath then bed wouldn't be a bad idea" Brooke sighed, she was worn out. _How do their parents do this daily _she thought. "You take Tan in the bathroom upstairs by your room, I'll take the girls in my bathroom, then you put him to bed, I'll put them to bed and we'll meet downstairs in the family room. I hope we live through this."

"Deal" Lucas said as they both slowly walked up to the kids as if they were walking onto a battlefield. "Come on Tanny, its bath time buddy" Lucas smiled weakly at the two year old.

"Alright girls, you know you love your Auntie Brookie? Well lets show her how much and be good little girls and go have a bath" Brooke forced out a smile as she walked over to pick up a sticky Brynlee and grab Jenny's very sticky hand.

"But I'm not tired" Jenny yawned.

* * *

Brooke slowly closed the door to the room Jenny and Brynlee were sharing. She tip toed down the hall, any sudden movement or sound might wake the two sleeping girls. She went into her room to change into pajamas. Her hair was a mess; she had pulled it up so that it wouldn't get in the way of the task of bathing the girls. Her clothes were wet, because apparently kids didn't realize that water stays _in_ the bathtub. She was worn out. She had babysat these kids a million times, and never did it seem that hard. She padded down the stairs in her huge pajama pants and made her way into the family room. She flopped down onto the huge comfy couch. It was times like these that made her realize why she had chosen the big soft couch, and right now she couldn't be more thankful for it. 

She reached for the remote and started flipping through channels when she heard Lucas walk in the room; she kept her eyes fixed on the TV until he was standing in front of her. She wished she had her camera because the sight in front of her was too good to not remember. She covered her mouth to try and keep her laughter in, but when she couldn't contain it anymore she let it spill out like a waterfall.

"Lucas…what happened?" was all she managed to get out in between fits of laughter.

**_You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_**

"Tanner in a bath, that's what happened" he groaned. He was soaking wet from head to toe. His hair was wet, there were tiny water drops dripping off of his face, his shirt and pants were soaked. "So I think I'm gonna go change, then we should watch a movie."

"Sounds good" Brooke said still laughing as he walked away. She wasn't complaining, Lucas in a soaking wet _white_ shirt was not a bad sight, if things weren't so awkward she might have told him not to change, because damn, Lucas Scott looked good wet.

Brooke popped some popcorn and got some juice out of the fridge, _how sad is this the only food I have in my house is peanut butter, jelly, bread, popcorn, milk and juice_. She sighed as she put the popcorn in the bowl and poured two glasses of juice. She carried the items back into the family room and set them on the coffee table, like clock work Lucas came into the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

Brooke looked up at him and gave him a small smile._ Is it bad that he still gives me butterflies?_ She thought.

**Flashback**

**Brooke pushed through the door of her best friends bedroom threw her pom pom's on the floor and immediately went over to the bed and laid down on her stomach, hands propped up in her hands. Her best friend, Peyton Sawyer was sitting at her desk sketching.**

"**Alright Brooke, what's going on, I can tell you have that goofy grin on your face" Peyton said, not bothering to turn around to look at her friend.**

"**How did you know? Anyways so guess what happened to me today?" Brooke practically screeched.**

"**Hmm let's see…You got abducted by aliens, they took you up to space, and you became their sex slave?" Peyton sighed, still concentrating on whatever _freaky_ thing she was drawing.**

"**EW! No! I don't really get your sense of humor, but whatever. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah. So you know that guy, Lucas Scott? He's our newest basketball player, totally hott? Ya know the brooder?" Brooke said now in a sitting position on the bed and moving her hands to illustrate her point.**

"**Yeah, the one you've been throwing yourself at for like a week now?" Peyton asked laughing; now turning in her chair to look at her friend.**

"**Yup that'd be him. Well he totally asked me out today! We are going on a date, like a real date. On Friday. I'm so excited Pey. This guy like gives me **_**butterflies**_**, how weird is that?" Brooke smiled.**

"**That's great Brooke. And ya know, not many people in life give you butterflies, so that's a pretty special thing" Peyton smiled, she loved seeing her friend happy. She was happy with Jake, so Brooke should be happy too. She stared at her friend who was in what she called 'Lucas world'. Brooke looked so happy and things were good. Life was good. Peyton smiled knowing that everything was about to change, hopefully for the better.**

**End Flashback**

"Brooke? Hello, are you still in there?" Lucas said, waving his hands in front of her face.

**_I'm hooked on you_**

"Uh yeah, sorry" Brooke said snapping back into reality, she could feel her face starting to blush.

"Whoa, I think I lost you for a minute. So do you wanna watch Dumb and Dumber?" he asked as he held up the DVD case.

"Sure, sounds great" she smiled as he went and turned on the DVD.

* * *

"So I pretty much think you making an ice cream and beer run was the best idea all night" Brooke giggled as she set her glass down on the coffee table. 

"Definitely a good idea, they make a good team ya know" Lucas laughed.

They had watched Dumb and Dumber, and then Lucas decided to run to the store to get some ice cream and beer. They watched Anchorman and now they were both sitting on the floor of the living room laughing. Maybe they had drank a little too much, but they both figured with the awkward situation they were in, it was probably the best thing they could do to loosen up.

"Who makes a good team? The guys on Anchorman or beer and ice cream" she giggled as she set her hand on his knee.

"Both?" he said confused and they both broke into a fit of laughter.

_**I need a fix  
I can't take it**_

"You're going home tomorrow?" she asked, now laying her head on his knee where her hand was before. It was 2 in the morning and it had been a long day, she was exhausted.

"Yup, going home tomorrow, I'm glad I came though" he smiled as he patted the top of her head.

"Me too, because if you didn't come then we wouldn't be watching funny movies with beer and ice cream at 2 in the morning" she sat up giggling some more.

"I missed you Brooke" he said quietly and she stopped giggling, just to stare into his deep blue eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"I said I missed you" he sighed as he placed his hand on her cheek. The look on her face scared him, he just turned a fun moment serious, and maybe they both weren't ready for that seriousness. They had just started to maybe get their friendship back on track and he had to say something stupid. But he meant it, and at least she knew now.

She just stared at him, her eyes were scared and neither of them knew what to do.

**_Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it_**

"Brooke-" he started, but before he could finish his sentence, her lips came crashing onto his.

She threw her arms around his neck and pushed her lips as hard against his as she could. It was almost like they were letting out all of the emotions they had kept inside in the past four years into this one kiss. His hands were tangled in his hair, and he no longer cared about breathing, all he cared about was the girl who was unbelievably close to him right now. Her tongue was fighting for entrance as he bit and tugged on her top lip. He gladly accepted it and they explored every part of each others mouth. Brooke pushed her body as close as she could possibly get it to Lucas'. That kiss could've lasted a lifetime, it felt like it did. But as fast as it started it ended.

_**I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this**_

"Lucas, I gotta…I gotta go to bed" she said as she pushed away from him, she looked nervous and guilty. Her lips were swollen and her face was pale. He just sat there and watched as she pretty much ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Goodnight Brooke" he whispered into the now empty room, knowing that they may have just ruined their second chance at being friends. He had been dreaming about that kiss for years, and now that he had gotten it, it didn't seem so important anymore if they lost their friendship because of it. But who was he kidding, the kiss was amazing, and maybe the spark he felt wouldn't die.

_**In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**_

* * *

**A/N: There ya go...more Brucas ;) Review and tell me what you thought...I love reading your reviews! I have the next chapter written, so review and I'll post it!**

**iluvmedou****: I'm glad you loved the last chapter! And I'm glad you could imagine it! I love reading your reviews! Thank you for always being an awesome reviewer, you rock! I hope you liked this chapter...I didn't keep you waiting too long :)**

**cheerrrgurl71****: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the Brucas interaction...I hope you liked the interaction in this chapter as well ;) I love your reviews...keep on sendin them!**

**brucas831****: Your review totally made me laugh! I loved it! Don't ya love that 16 year old feeling, it's a good one! haha! I hope you liked the Brucas in this chapter ;) thanks for reviewing, I love your reviews!**

**eunice101****: Love your reviews! Yes Dante and Freddy are all for the Brucas haha! I hope you liked the Brucas in this chapter, which I'm sure you did! Keep reviewing!**

**sammagfunk****: I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you thought they acted perfectly, that is good, I'm glad I wrote it to seem that way! As always I love you're reviews! I hope you liked this chapter :) Thanks for always reviewing, they make my day!**

**Linkie****: I'm glad you found my story! I've been wonderin where you were! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you found Freddy and Dante funny, that's what I was going for so it's good to know it came across that way! I love your reviews, so I was happy to see you reviewed! Thanks a million, you are the bestest!**

**Brucasss**: **You're review made me laugh, I hope you aren't dead...I updated pretty quickly, and there's some more Brucas for you :) Make sure and review so I know you're alive ;) thanks for always reviewing, I love them!**

**Lovepink2much, ****Brucas2006, ****PeterClaire, ****tinycapricorn12****, lifeiswhatyouwantittobe: I hope you liked it!! There's more Brucas for you all :) I love your reviews, thanks for always reviewing! You are awesome!**


	6. Oatmeal Kisses And Sleepovers

**A/N: Okay, so here is the new chapter, yaaay! Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, that is like so awesome to me that so many people enjoy my writing! The song in this chapter is American Girl by Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers...Great song! Anyways enjoy, and don't forget to review! XOXO-Lindsay

* * *

Chapter 6- Oatmeal Kisses and Sleepovers **

Brooke woke up the next morning and everything was quiet. She turned and looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 9:00 am. She pulled the blanket back over her face and sighed. She had a massive headache. That's when she remembered the previous night, and the kiss from Lucas, it _really_ did happen. She had dreamt about it all night, so she thought it may have just been a dream, but she knew it was real, she could almost feel his lips on hers still, and honestly she wanted to feel it again.

_How could we be so stupid_, she thought. They were just starting to be able to kind of talk to each other, and then they had to ruin it by some drunken kiss and a moment of weakness. But she knew it wasn't _just_ a drunken kiss. She knew she felt something in that kiss, it brought back all of these feelings, rushing into her like a freight train, and honestly it scared the hell out of her.

_**And for one desperate moment there  
He crept back in her memory  
**_

**Flashback**

**Brooke and Lucas were laying side by side squished on the small couch in his living room. Karen was working late at the café which meant the two teenagers had some alone time, and since they had been dating for only a few months, alone time was something they looked forward too. They were watching a made for TV movie, full of drama. **

"**There always has to be a teenage hottie in these movies, and she always gets into some sort of trouble, usually pregnant" Brooke sighed, totally into the movie "I knew that when she went for a motorcycle ride with Tommy Lee Jr. that it wasn't gonna turn out good, her baby is gonna be practically born wearing leather and the baby's daddy won't even be around to see it, what a shame." She said as she shook her head, biting her bottom lip in suspense.**

"**You watch these movies way to much Brooke" Lucas laughed as wrapped his arms even tighter around her small stomach. He loved the way she melted into him; they were like puzzle pieces, meant to fit together.**

"**Whatever Broody, you know you love them!" Brooke giggled as she squeezed his hands that were resting on her stomach.**

"**I love **_**you**_** Brooke" he whispered into her ear, and then kissed it.**

"**What?" She was shocked; **_**did he just say what I think he said?**_

"**I love you Brooke, you don't have to say it back, but I want you to know that I love you" he smiled shyly, he was never one to be open about his feelings, then again he had never been in love before. But with Brooke, he was different. She made him open up; she made him a better person.**

**The room was silent for a minute, Brooke stared at the movie that had been so interesting just minutes ago, and suddenly she had no idea what it was about anymore. She looked up, and that's when she looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, and what she saw in those eyes didn't scare her. It was almost like she could see through him just by looking into his eyes, and she knew he was serious. He wasn't playing with her emotions like so many other guys had done to get her in bed. He was serious. He loved her. And that's when she realized it. She loved him too.**

**She turned around in his arms, so that instead of her back being against him, her stomach was and she was facing him. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it softly.**

"**I love you too Lucas" she said as a tear fell down her face. He pulled his hand up to her face to wipe the stray tear. A big smile grew on his face, and it must have been contagious because it was on hers too. They looked like the cheesy clothing ads; you know the ones with the two people in love with matching smiles and matching sweaters.**

**He slowly brought his face even closer to hers and placed his lips onto hers. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was just what they needed to know that their love was real.**

**End Flashback**

_**God, it's so painful when something that's so close  
Is still so far out of reach**_

She remembered how happy and excited she was when he told her he loved her for the first time. It was a feeling she had never felt before. She felt accepted, happy, and wanted. She had never felt those things from her parents, and never from any other guys she had been with. It was a feeling she never wanted to go away, never wanted to lose, and somewhere in the madness she had lost it.

As many good memories that she remembered, she remembered all the hurt and pain, and that was something she vowed to never go through again.

Brooke then kicked the blanket off of her once more as if she was kicking off the memories. She then remembered that her nieces and nephew had also slept over. She was wondering why she hadn't been woken up by them, because damn, those kids never sleep in.

She got out of bed, ran a brush through her hair and straightened her pajamas. She then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw Lucas holding Brynlee in his lap, feeding her oatmeal. Jenny and Tanner were sitting on either side of them eating their oatmeal also. They looked like the perfect family. Brynlee was leaning back into Lucas' chest like she belonged there, Jenny was smiling and would reach over and hold Lucas' hand and Tanner was singing his version of the ABC's for his uncle. She couldn't help but smile at how good Lucas was with the kids, they loved him and she could tell. They all looked so cute sitting at the table in their pajamas.

"Bwookie" Tanner squealed as he noticed his aunt standing in the doorway. He wriggled trying to get off of his chair; she hadn't gone unnoticed for long.

"Hey baby, you guys having some breakfast?" She smiled as she picked up Tanner and he wrapped his arms around her neck giving her a hug and an oatmeal kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah Uncle Lukey made it for us, he said that we should let you sleep" Jenny said, nodding her head and swinging her legs back and forth underneath the table.

"Well that was nice of you guys" Brooke smiled as she walked over to the table and gave Jenny and Brynlee each a kiss on the head then sat at the table. She held Tanner in her lap as he was still snuggled into the crook of her neck. "Where are Jake and Peyton, did they come home last night?"

"They called this morning, I guess they decided to check into a hotel last night" Luke said raising his eyebrows and Brooke let out a small throaty laugh.

"Yeah I got to talk to mommy, she said they would be home soon" Jenny said "I'm done, can I go watch cartoons?"

"Me's too" Tanner said, squirming out of Brooke's lap and running over to Jenny.

"Yeah that's fine kiddo's" Lucas said, letting Brynlee down on the floor letting her run off with her sister and cousin "are you hungry Brooke? I made a run to the store this morning before the kids woke up, I kinda stocked your house, I hope you don't mind."

"Thanks Luke, you didn't have to do that, I think I'll just have some orange juice and go take a shower if you don't mind?"

"No that's fine, I'll go watch the little monsters" he laughed, she gave him a small smile as she poured a glass of juice and he left the room to go find the kids.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast; Lucas went home and told Brooke she should call him when she was ready. Haley and Nathan came and hung out, but had taken Tanner home to put him to bed because he was grouchy. Jake made dinner for Brooke and his family and Jake and Peyton were now upstairs putting the kids to bed while Brooke was watching E! News. 

Peyton walked into the family room and sat next to Brooke on the couch, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Kids asleep?" Brooke asked, still staring at the TV.

"Yeah, kids and Jake" Peyton said, letting out a small laugh.

"He looked pretty tired _all day_, you must have kept him up _all night_" it was Brooke's turn to laugh, she then received a small slap on the knee from Peyton.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that" Peyton said as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Okay, no more details, that's all I need to know, I'm glad you guys had a good time" Brooke said, a little freaked out.

"How were the kids? Or should I say how was Lucas?" Peyton said, winking at Brooke.

"Well the kids, last night were little monsters, I don't know what the hell had gotten into them but geez." Brooke sighed, "But they were really good this morning you should've seen Lucas with them, he is really great with them."

"I know, my girls love him" Peyton smiled, "so are you guys friends now?"

Peyton didn't know about the kiss, and Brooke didn't know if she should tell her, I mean what was she supposed to say _'yeah we were almost friends, until we ruined it with the most amazing kiss ever,' probably wouldn't go over too well_ she thought.

"Brooke, I can pretty much see the wheels turning in your head, just tell me what you are thinking" Peyton said giving Brooke a reassuring pat on the leg.

"I don't know Pey."

"Come on B. Davis, it's me, your best friend since like well ever. You are blushing, what happened last night? You didn't like fight did you? Oh no, you guys had a screaming match, I really hope the kids were asleep or else they are gonna be-"

"Peyton, stop. You are rambling and you don't even know what happened" Brooke laughed "and no we didn't fight or scream, don't worry we didn't frighten the children."

"So what happened Brooke?"

"Okay well it's a long story" Brooke said, trying to get out of telling Peyton.

"I love stories" Peyton smiled clapping her hands together.

Brooke sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"Alright, so we got your little monster, children of the corn to bed. After that we watched a movie, and then Lucas made a beer and ice cream run. So we watched another movie and maybe had a _teensy_ _bit_ too much to drink. But honestly Peyton it was so awkward, alcohol was the best option, we both needed to loosen up a little around each other. But then we loosened up a _little_ too much." Brooke sighed, and took one more deep breath, she was about to dump the mother load on her best friend and was a little nervous.

"Sounds pretty innocent so far, go on" Peyton said motioning for her to continue with her hands.

"Okay so after the second movie and beer and ice cream, well I got giggly. But you know how I get when I'm a _teensy bit_ drunk. Well we just talked a little and we were having fun, ya know, we were like turning into friends again and it felt good. Then Lucas had to get all serious on me and say he missed me or whatever" Brooke paused as she noticed the shocked but happy look on her friends face, _she has no idea what's coming next_ Brooke thought.

"Go on" Peyton motioned.

"Well then before I knew it I was uumm kissing him?" Brooke winced; as she watched her friends mouth pretty much drop to the floor before her eyes.

"Then what happened! Was it good?" Peyton was shocked.

"Actually, it was amazing, oh my god Peyton. It was like the best kiss ever. But then I realized what the hell was happening and I ran out of the room and went to bed. We haven't even talked about it but I can't go back into that, I mean being friends is gonna be hard. That kiss was a mistake. A pleasurable mistake might I add" Brooke smiled watching Peyton stare at her, still shocked "so anyways, we haven't talked about it, this morning was awkward, and he said to call when I'm ready to talk. So I don't know. We messed up Pey."

"Well I never saw that coming, but you know I've always been a fan of Brucas" Peyton smiled and then started clapping.

Brooke immediately broke into a fit of laughter when Peyton brought up Brooke and Lucas' nickname from high school. It was easier to combine their names and call them by one, the celebrities did it so why couldn't they. Peyton also began laughing, and for a minute it was like they were still in high school, no kids, and no worries, just giggling and talking about boys. Talking about kissing boys. Kissing hott boys.

Peyton and Brooke decided it would be fun to gather up all the pillows from the sofa, Brooke's bed, and the linen closet and make a big bed on the floor in the family room. Brooke had always loved pillows, and she had a ton of them which made their family room-sleepover-bed on the floor even more enjoyable. They arranged the pillows in a huge circle and then filled the circle in with even more pillows. They then gathered lots of blankets: fleece blankets, cashmere blankets, and big puffy comforters. They threw all the blankets into the middle of their circle-pillow-bed-type-thing. Finally after all of their work gathering the necessary things for their humongous bed, they both collapsed onto it.

"We haven't done this in forever" Peyton sighed as she tucked her hands under her head.

"I know right? I remember when we would always make these beds for sleepovers when we were little when my parents were out of town and my mom would always come home and get so mad" Brooke laughed.

"That was kinda funny" Peyton giggled.

"I swear we just did it to get a rise out of her" Brooke said leaning up with her head resting on her hand.

"Well and they are super comfy" Peyton said nodding her head.

Brooke then erupted into a fit of giggles, soon followed by Peyton.

"So it's been a weird weekend" Brooke said, laying back down on the mountain of pillows and blankets.

"Yeah it has, I thought it was gonna be all normal and restful, and it turned out to be exciting and crazy. You **KISSED** _LUCAS_!" Peyton said, extremely excited.

"I feel like we're in high school again, gossiping about boys, having sleepovers. Geesh if I didn't know any better I wouldn't believe you have two kids and a husband upstairs." Brooke gave a small laugh.

"Don't forget about your boutique Miss Davis, you are making quite the name for yourself, if only Tree Hill High could see you now" Peyton giggled as she raised her eyebrows.

"Peyton" Brooke whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Brooke?" Peyton said, opening her eyes.

"What am I gonna do about Lucas?" Brooke whispered. She didn't sound like the grown, smart, positive, strong business girl. She sounded like the young insecure teenager she once was.

"Aww Brookie its okay" Peyton said scooting over to her friend, sitting up and pulling her into a hug. "If it makes you feel any better, I think he's still in love with you."

"What do you mean? It's been years Pey, I've moved on, he's moved on too I'm sure" Brooke said, trying to believe what she was actually saying.

"Well he never dates anyone. Jake tries to hook him up all the time. And the constant brooding is definitely not his strong point. He is always working, I don't think he likes free time. And not to like freak you out or anything, he still has a picture of you two framed in his bedroom. He's never moved on Brooke." Peyton told her friend, gently rubbing her shaking arms.

"It just sucks because for the last, what, four years, I have told myself I'm over him. I hated him for so long. He ruined everything. My life was planned with him, and he took it all away. When I got over the hating him part, I decided to never let him get close enough to me to hurt me. I then decided I was over him completely and that I didn't need him anymore, didn't want him even. But I guess that's easy when we hardly even saw each other, and even when we did we didn't talk. But then I started thinking about him a lot, like out of no where. And then this weekend happened, it was so sudden and random and weird and unexpected. We were getting along, I was having a good time and then that kiss. That kiss brought back every damn feeling I had for him. Maybe those feelings never went away, but I seriously just wanted to rip his clothes off." Brooke laughed, as did Peyton "But now it's just complicated, like I shouldn't be falling for him over one kiss, we aren't even friends. Why am I thinking about him so damn much?"

"You must have felt something in that kiss Brooke; I don't think it was nothing. And when was your last serious relationship? Like never since Lucas! Maybe you should call him. I'm not saying rush into a relationship, but maybe you should just work on your friendship because it once was great" Peyton smiled.

"Oh god no, I don't want a relationship. But friendship, that can't be too scary right? You always have the right things to say P. Sawyer. You are the best." Brooke said as she gave her friend another hug.

"Anytime Brooke, and if you need to talk about it or anything you just call me, I'm always here for you ok?"

"Okay, I think I'll take you up on that offer, because Lucas TV has been on in my head ever since that kiss." Brooke giggled "But I guess we should get to sleep because those little monsters you like to call children will be up at an ungodly hour!"

"That's for sure. Goodnight Brooke, love ya" Peyton smiled, she loved how honest and open her friend could be. Whether it was talking about boys, work, or even calling her children monsters, Brooke Davis was always honest, and that was just Brooke.

"Night Peyt. Love you too" Brooke said as she cuddled into the pillows and closed her eyes. She knew she was lucky to have Peyton as a friend. No matter what they had gone through, good or bad, they had gotten through it. It was comforting to know she always had someone to count on.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there was the chapter...I hope you guys liked it! Ummm Review and tell me what you thought! Yeah! I seriously LOVE your reviews, they make me so happy! So tell me what you thought! I have the next chapter written, so review and I'll post it like tomorrow probably or something... Now on to thank yous...Just so you know I totally appreciate you and take the time to tell you :) This will take awhile cuz there were so many reviews, but its totally worth it cuz you guys ROCK!**

**Brucasss- As always, your review totally made me laugh...Yes, they should have just done it, I agree! Haha! I love your reviews, and I hope you are alive to read the update ;) hehe, thanks for always reviewing, I love it!**

**eunice101- hehe Brucas fire...I like the way you think...and that is a good way to put it! So yeah its pretty awesome you were reading this last update at 5 am! haha and I'm glad it was worth it! I love your reviews, they make my day! Thank you for always reviewing!**

**flipflopgal & Grooviejj-othfan88- Thanks for reading my story, and for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story so far :)**

**Brucas2006- I'm glad the chapter made you laugh, that means I'm doing my job! I hope you enjoyed this update, and thanks for ALWAYS reviewing, you are awesome!**

**Anne Jaocbs, PeterClaire, Angel 1888, hcf- I am glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one as well, thanks for reading my story and reviewing, it totally makes my day!**

**apple01- Little kids are messy huh! And I agree Brucas definitely needed to kiss, that is for sure! Your review made me laugh! Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Tara- I'm not sure that I am an incredible writer, but THANKS for the compliment, that is very nice of you! And I'm glad I'm your favorite writer cuz I update fast haha! I hope you liked this update, and I guess there was a little Brucas...but there will be more to come! Haha! thanks for reviewing :)**

**cheerrrgurl71- Ok where to begin, first of all, I LOVED your review, LOVED it! I'm glad you liked the Brucas in this chapter, I thought you would! And I agree that him not running after her was just as bad as cheating on her, and I have him sort of apologize in an upcoming chapter...but you'll just have to wait for it...but it is like your idea, so thanks! And the whole barbie thing, I'm glad you can relate...cuz I can too, my brother used to do it to mine as well :( it's tough being a little girl thats for sure! haha! Anyways, LOVED your review! It made me laugh...seriously, you are awesome! Love it!**

**sammagfunk- As always, I LOVED your review...seriously! Your reviews always make me happy! And Brucas is cute huh, so are those little monster kids! I'm glad you liked it! And for it to be your favorite chapter of all time, well I am honored! Seriously! Thank you soooo much for sticking by my story and reviewing everytime! I love reading your reviews! Thank you! And thank you for the congratulations on all the readers, I am very excited about it thats for sure :) I hope you liked this chapter!**

**brucas831- Okay so your review totally made me laugh, I loved it! And I don't think I could've controlled myself with a soaking wet Lucas standing in front of me either! Honestly! He has a very hott body haha ;) I'm glad you love the story so far...Thanks for always reviewing, they make my day, seriously!**

**Linkie- As always, I LOVED your review! And wow, I made you at a loss for words? That is a good thing! haha! I'm glad you liked the Brucas, and Brucas with the kids, I thought Brucas with the kids would be cute, so I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for being so awesome and reading and reviewing my stories! You've stuck by my stuff since the beginning and that to me is like so awesome! So thank you soooo much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You rock my socks off!**


	7. I'm Still Standing Here, And You're Mile

**A/N: Alright, sorry I didn't update sooner, but life got kind of hectic! Anyways THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews...I LOVE them! Seriously! The song is Missing You by Tyler Hilton...ENJOY!!

* * *

**

Chapter 7- I'm Still Standing Here, And You're Miles Away

It had been 3 weeks since the fashion show, and the weekend that accompanied it. Life had gone back to normal for the most part. Peyton and her family went home, and Brooke went back to work. It was Tuesday night, and Brooke always went to Haley and Nathan's house for dinner on Tuesday nights. She had been really busy with work since the fashion show and she hadn't been able to make it to dinner in the last 3 weeks. It might have been guilt that kept her too busy to go to dinner but she wasn't sure.

She hadn't told Haley about the Lucas kiss, and she was almost positive Lucas hadn't told her either, or she would've heard about it. Haley had turned into more than a friend in the last few years; Haley was her sister, her confidant. She felt closer to her than she felt to Peyton at times even.They had a special bond, and it had always been that way.

"Hey Brooke" Amelia said as she walked into Brooke's office and noticed Brooke sitting at the desk, flipping a pen around in her fingers. Brooke always played with her hands when she was thinking, so she could tell that her friend was deep in thought.

"Hey" Brooke said quietly, looking up to give Amelia a small smile.

"It's 6; don't you have dinner with Haley tonight?" Amelia asked, looking at the clock then back at Brooke.

"Yeah I do, I should probably go" Brooke said, still sitting.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours" Amelia laughed as she sat on Brooke's couch and patted the spot next to her for Brooke to come sit as well.

"Well, I haven't told Haley about the whole kiss thing yet and I feel bad" Brooke sighed sitting next to Amelia.

"Oh so _that's_ why you've been avoiding her" Amelia said, patting Brooke's leg.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know Amelia; I don't even know how to tell her, it's so random and probably didn't mean anything. I just I don't know." Brooke said, leaning her head on Amelia's shoulder, she was so confused lately and it was taking a toll on her.

"I know sweetie, but it's ok to be confused, there's a lot of history there and it's scary. Have you talked to Lucas about it? I noticed that a picture of you and him has suddenly appeared framed on your desk" Amelia smiled as Brooke started to blush.

__

Every time I think of you,  
I always catch my breath

"No I haven't talked to him, but I can't stop thinking about him. Maybe I was too harsh with him when we broke up" Brooke sighed.

"I think you guys need to talk, seriously. I know that I didn't know you when you were together, and I don't know Lucas, but Brooke I can tell this guy gets to you. I think you need to see where you both stand. You are both older and smarter then you were then, and Haley said he never got over you. You might be missing out on something great with him if you don't give it a chance."

"You're probably right. I will call him or something, maybe then I'll feel better" Brooke said as she raised her head off Amelia's shoulder and gave her a smile.

"I think you will. You should probably tell Haley about the kiss too, I think that'll take a load off Brookers" Amelia said as she stood up and flattened her skirt.

"Yeah I guess" Brooke moaned "thanks for the talk, you always make me feel better. I guess I better get going, don't wanna miss Haley's amazing cooking."

"I'll see you tomorrow Brooke" Amelia laughed as she gave her friend a small hug and walked out of her office.

* * *

Brooke pulled into the driveway of the Scotts house and checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. She thought about Lucas the whole way over here. His bright blue eyes, his strong arms, his pouty lips, and _god_ that stomach. She knew that she was going to have to call him sooner or later. Most likely sooner, because if not she was going to go crazy. She wished he didn't live so far away, and she could just drive to his house and talk. _Oh well_ she thought, as she shook the thought of Lucas out of her head.

_**And I'm still standing here, and you're miles away**_

She turned off the car, got out and pushed the button to lock the doors. She took a deep breath to prepare herself for the confession she was about to make to Haley about the kiss. She walked up to the front door and opened it, she walked in and it was unusually quiet.

"Honey, I'm home" Brooke yelled as she set her purse down on the small table by the door and walked through the house. She loved how she could just walk in the house without knocking. It was like her second home and she loved feeling so welcomed.

"TIGGER!" Haley yelled as she ran out from the back of the house and gave Brooke a huge hug.

"Tutor wife…I've missed you" Brooke sighed into Haley's shoulder.

"I have barely seen my bestest friend for weeks, that means you probably haven't had a decent home cooked meal either" Haley said as she released Brooke from her arms and started to walk to the kitchen.

"You know what, you are right, I'm starving, what is for dinner tonight?" Brooke asked clapping her hands together, excited for Haley's amazing cooking.

"We are having your favorite actually, Chicken Alfredo. It's almost done" Haley said as she walked to the stove to stir her homemade Alfredo sauce and Brooke sat on a stool up to the bar.

"So where are Tan and Nate?" Brooke asked, noticing the house was still quiet.

"Nathan had to go do some basketball errands or something, I'm not really sure, anyways he took Tanner with him and they should be back in about ten minutes, maybe fifteen. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you, Tanny misses his Bwookie" Haley said imitating Tanners voice as Brooke laughed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get this out, well before I chicken out. I gotta tell you something Hales" Brooke said, biting on her bottom lip.

"What is it? Is it bad? Oh god Brooke!" Haley said, starting to pace, obviously very worried.

"Hales, stop, it's not huge. I just I don't know how to tell you" Brooke took a deep breath and stared at the counter "well so remember the fashion show weekend? When Luke and I babysat the monsters?"

"Yeah? That was like 3 weeks ago…" Haley said very confused, not knowing where this could possibly go.

"Well…Lucas and I talked, and it was good and all. Then we maybe drank a _little_ too much, after the kids were asleep of course. But it relaxed us, made us feel comfortable around each other because god, was it weird. So anyways I kinda sorta kissed him" Brooke said making a weird face, she was nervous how Haley would react.

"That's so exciting Brooke" Haley said as a huge smile spread across her face "I'm so glad you worked things out. I knew you still loved him, and everyone knows he loves you. This is perfect. So you guys are like _together_ now...I hope?"

"Not exactly, I freaked out Brooke Davis style and we haven't talked since" Brooke said wincing, _Haley is gonna freak out_ she thought.

"So you don't love him?" Haley asked even more confused than before.

"Well I don't know. I can't stop thinking about him Hales, all I think about is Lucas and old memories and that kiss, and it was _amazing._ And at night I dream about him. I can't escape it." Brooke said laying her forehead to the counter and bumping against it lightly, like she did when she was a child and frustrated.

"Brooke stop, you're gonna have a bruise" Haley laughed, and Brooke lifted her head up off of the counter "So obviously you need to talk to him. You guys gotta get your feelings straight. Come to think of it, every time I've talked to Luke, he's been really distant, and I swear he only calls to ask how _you_ are doing."

Hearing Haley say this brought a huge, full forced dimpled smile to Brooke's face. _He's thinking about me_, she thought, _maybe he does care_.

_**I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile**_

"Brooke are you still there?" Haley said waving her arms in front of Brooke's face.

"Sorry, I totally zoned" Brooke said, she still had the huge smile on her face.

**_I spend my time just thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild_**

"We're home!" Nathan yelled into the house and they could hear Tanner's little feet running down the hall. A couple seconds later Tanner ran into the room right into his mother's legs, Nathan walked in after him laughing, and then noticed Brooke sitting at the counter.

"Brooke! Long time no see I've missed you" Nathan smiled as he walked over to Brooke and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, work's been busy since the show, we got a great response to it" Brooke said smiling.

"Bwookie's" Tanner squealed as he noticed his favorite aunt standing by his dad. He let go of Haley's leg and ran over to Brooke and hugged her legs.

"Tan the man! I've missed you little guy" Brooke said as she ruffled his brown spiky hair and lifted him up into a hug.

"Sqweesh-ed me Bwookes" Tanner said into her neck as all the grown ups started to laugh.

"Sorry Tan" Brooke smiled as she rested him on her hip and he began playing with her sparkly dangling earrings.

After dinner Brooke stayed and talked to Haley and Nathan for awhile then decided she should go home because she had work early the next morning. As she was driving home she couldn't help but think about Lucas…

_**And there's a heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight**_

**Flashback**

**Brooke was sitting in her history class, next to Peyton of course. **_**Could this teacher be any more boring**_** she thought as she doodled on her paper that she should be taking notes on. The teacher was going on and on about **_**his**_** high school graduation, because theirs was coming up soon and it brought back so many **_**memories**_

"**Peyton" Brooke whispered to her friend who was beginning to fall asleep.**

"**Yeah" She answered opening her eyes.**

"**I'm so bored" Brooke whined to her friend.**

"**Oh my god Brooke, look at the door" Peyton said, laughing quietly, not wanting the teacher to catch them talking.**

**Brooke looked over to the door in the front of the classroom and Lucas was standing there looking in the tiny window, straight at her with a huge smile on his face. She returned the smile and he motioned for her to come out there. She nodded her head, and looked over at the teacher who was still rambling on with his boring story.**

**Brooke raised her hand and the teacher didn't even notice. **_**What is up with these teachers**_** Brooke thought as she began to wave her hand around to get his attention.**

"**Yes Miss Davis?" The teacher said, looking rather annoyed that she had interrupted his story.**

"**Can I get a bathroom pass?" She asked causing the teacher to moan and roll his eyes.**

"**Girl problems" she said nodding her head.**

"**Yeah, here, go" he told her handing her the pass.**

"**Thank you" She said as she gave him a huge smile.**

"**If I'm not back, get my stuff" Brooke whispered to Peyton as she walked out of the room.**

**When she got out of the room Lucas was no where in sight. She walked down the hall and around a corner and still couldn't see him anywhere.**

"**Luke" she whispered as she came to a stop in the hall, looking all around her for any sign of her boyfriend. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a small utility closet.**

"**Hey baby" he smiled as he pulled her into the closet.**

"**There you are, I was wondering where you went" she smiled as she looked around the tiny room they were in. Before she knew it, he pulled her into his chest and his lips met hers. His hands were in her silky hair and he pulled her head closer to him to deepen the kiss. He sucked and bit at her bottom lip before her tongue came plunging into his mouth. When air was becoming a necessary evil she pulled her head away from his.**

"**I just had to see you, and do **_**that**_**" he said smiling as he put his arms around her waist.**

"**I'm not complaining" she laughed "class was so boring, you saved me Luke!"**

"**Well I had been sitting outside your door for like ten minutes waiting for you to notice I was there, luckily you woke up Peyton or I don't think you would've ever noticed" he laughed as she hit him on the chest smiling.**

**She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with the little hairs on the back of his neck. She looked into his deep blue eyes and got lost into them. She wanted to remember everything about him, and this moment. Everything was perfect. She had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect friends, the perfect life, and was about to graduate and go to school with her boyfriend. She didn't know how she became so lucky, but just the thought of it brought a smile to her face.**

"**What are you thinking about?" he asked, breaking the silence as he pulled her in closer to him and she rested her head on his chest.**

"**You and me" she smiled as she pulled her hands down so they were wrapped around his waist.**

**End Flashback**

"This has got to stop" Brooke said to herself as she pulled into her driveway and opened the garage. She pulled into the garage, and gathered all of her things. She walked up to the door and pressed the button to shut the garage door. She set all of her stuff on the counter and walked upstairs to her bedroom and changed into pajamas. She washed her face, trying to rid herself of the all of the memories as well. It was only 9 o' clock and she was already beat, so she climbed into her big soft bed that pretty much swallowed her up. She immediately closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_She was walking around in a crowded market place with people all around her. She couldn't remember why she was here or what she was doing, she just felt lost. People were bumping into her and she kept almost losing her balance. Then she looked up and saw a familiar head of blonde hair. He was walking away from her, and was only a couple people ahead of her._

"_LUCAS" she screamed, trying to catch his attention, he glanced back once, and their eyes met. He gave her a small but sad smile and then turned around and continued walking. She was walking after him, but somehow he was walking a lot faster than she was._

"_LUKE" she yelled once more. This time he didn't turn around, he just kept walking and with every step she took he got even farther away. Now she was scared. She was in an unknown place, with unknown people and the only thing she knew, the only thing she wanted was walking away from her. She began to run after him, pushing through people, but soon enough, he was no where in sight._

"_Luke" she said once again, just a whisper. She stopped walking and stood in the middle of the crowded marketplace. A tear ran down her face and she roughly wiped it away. Why did I let him go? Why didn't he come back to me? She slowly lowered herself to the ground, and sat down in the middle of the crowd of people._

She suddenly sat straight up in bed, _it was just a dream_, she thought as she released the breath she had been holding in. Brooke looked at her alarm clock and it read 4:15 a.m.

"I have to do something about this" she said to herself as she kicked the covers off of her and got out of bed. She paced back and forth in front of the huge bed thinking of what to do. She reached for her phone on her nightstand and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello" Amelia yawned into the phone.

"Did I wake you up?" Brooke asked, still pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, it's ok though I had to get up soon anyways. What's up Brooke?" Amelia asked, yawning once again.

"I'm not gonna be coming into work today, do you think you guys can handle it? I just need to like do something to get my mind back on track" Brooke told her friend.

"Yeah I think we can manage. Go do whatever you need" Amelia smiled.

"Okay, I'll call and check in with you. If you need anything call my cell. Thanks a million, I owe you one" Brooke said, slightly relieved.

"No problem Brooke, have a good day off, bye."

"See ya and thanks again" Brooke said as she flipped the phone shut. She knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I don't have time for personal thank yous...but just know that I appreciate your reviews SO SO SO much! Like you have no idea! They are the best things ever! And thank you to all of you who read my story, and a special thanks to all of you who read _and_ review my story! It is pretty awesome! So thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter...I loved reading them as usual! And don't forget to review for this chapter now that you have read it :) XOXOLindsay**


	8. Speechless

**A/N: Okay, so I feel like it took me forever to get this chapter out...honestly I don't know what my deal was, but here ya go! I hope you like it! Don't forget to review :)

* * *

**

Chapter 8- Speechless

Lucas woke up early on Wednesday morning. To be honest he hated Wednesdays. They were full of meetings, and he never really liked meetings. He didn't like being stuck in an office all day long, sitting, and listening. It was never really his thing. He liked to be out and about. Writing articles, interviewing people, researching. None of that could be done while sitting stuck in boring meetings.

On his way to work he dropped by Starbucks. If he was gonna have to be holed up inside all day he was definitely going to need some coffee. He walked down the busy, crowded streets of New York City on the way to his office. It was pretty chilly outside, as it was the beginning of March. The wind was blowing and he was happy Starbucks was so close to his office.

* * *

As he walked into the Sports Illustrated building, he was met by even more hustle and bustle. There were people walking around everywhere, in every single direction. Some people looked frazzled and stressed, while others walked slowly, calmly, unaffected by the lives around them. Lucas liked to think he was part of the latter group.

"Hey Luke" a man said as he walked up next to Lucas, and began walking with him towards the elevator.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Lucas asked. Ryan was also an editor at Sports Illustrated; they had both interned there during college, and became fast friends. Ryan was one of the only people in New York that Lucas got along with. Both men weren't affected by the busy lifestyle; they were really humble and modest, both being raised in small towns. Ryan was a tall guy, muscular, and had short, dark brown hair. He was a ladies man, and the girls always fell for his perfect smile and dark brown eyes. He had played football in high school and college, and was your all around jock.

"Just dreading the meetings, we have to be in there in five minutes" Ryan moaned as they stepped onto the elevator and Lucas pressed the button for floor five.

"Yeah tell me about it, I used to love Wednesdays, ya know the week is half way over. But man, I dread them here" Lucas chuckled as he leaned against the back of the elevator.

"Seriously" Ryan sighed as they waited for their stop, "So have you heard from the girl, the California girl?"

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close**_

"Uh...no" Lucas said sadly, Brooke was always running through his mind, and it hurt even more when someone brought it up. Ryan was the only one Lucas had told about Brooke and their history, when he told Ryan about the whole kissing incident, Ryan was ecstatic for his friend.

**_And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_**

"Sorry man, but I'm sure she'll call" Ryan said smiling, trying to remain positive for his obviously upset friend. Just then the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to the fifth floor and for this Lucas was glad.

_**And never knowing  
What could have been**_

Lucas and Ryan quickly walked into the board room; their boss hated it when they were late. They each took seats at the long table, next to each other of course. Everyone else was already in the room and turned to look at them as they walked in. they were lucky today because they got to sit at the very end of the table, as far away from the speaker as they could.

The meeting was boring and dragged on as usual, looking at pie charts had never been exciting to Lucas in the first place.

**Flashback**

**It was late June, and very warm outside. Lucas was down at the river court by himself shooting hoops. He seemed to be here a lot lately. After the break up with Brooke he didn't feel like being around anybody. But most of all he didn't want to run into her. Every time he saw her it was the constant reminder of all the hurt and pain. He wished he could just pull her into his arms and never let her go. But obviously that was very **_**wishful**_** thinking.**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It_

**He dribbled the ball, shot it in the air towards the hoop, and missed. Again. It seemed when he and Brooke weren't together, his whole life fell apart. He couldn't even play basketball correctly. Suddenly he heard a small voice behind him, for a second he imagined it was hers. Brookes. But he knew it wasn't and he sighed.**

"**Hey Luke"**

"**Hale's" he said as he set the ball on the ground and turned to his one of his best friends.**

"**How are you doing? I brought you some food, your mom said you haven't been eating much" Haley said as she held up a small brown paper lunch sack.**

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

"**Just not hungry" he replied coldly. Haley walked over and took a seat on the picnic table, as Lucas just stood in the middle of the court, no emotion what so ever on his face.**

"**So I'm guessing you heard the bad news then" Haley said as she played with her wedding ring, a nervous habit she had developed over the year.**

"**What bad news?" Lucas asked, he had been pretty out of the loop lately, but he figured no news could be worse than him and Brooke's break up.**

"**Brooke decided to go to school in California. She isn't going to school in New York anymore Luke" Haley said sadly, she looked up at her friend as his face fell to the ground, "I'm sorry Luke."**

**He slowly made his way over to the picnic table and sat by Haley, she put her arm around his broad shoulders.**

_Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

"**What am I gonna do Hale's?" Lucas asked sadly. This was bad news. The worst news. How was he supposed to fix things from across the U.S.? He figured by the time they went to school with each other, they would've worked things out. They would go to school, and after they graduate school get married, just like they planned. **_**Now that plan is shot to hell**_** he thought.**

"**I don't know Luke, I guess she's leaving next week. She's gonna live with her parents in California for the rest of the summer. I guess it's just too hard for her to be **_**here**_**."**

"**How did it get so screwed up Hale's, it wasn't supposed to be like this" he said as he held his head in his hands. She was angry, angrier than he thought. Angry enough to live with her **_**parents**_**, and that was pretty angry.**

"**Well at least me and Nate will be in California too, she won't be there alone" Haley said as she gave Luke a small smile, always trying to find the positive, "I think you should try and talk to her Luke."**

"**Every time I get within a ten foot radius of her she runs away, she isn't answering my calls either, I don't know what else to do, as hard as it is I guess I have to let her go. This is what she wants. Maybe this will make her happy" Lucas said as he looked up into Haley's eyes. She was sad for him, he could tell. But Brooke was also Haley's best friend, and she was mad at Lucas for what he had done.**

_But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"**I hope so Luke, I hope so" Haley said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder.**

"**I love her Hale's I really do" He said as he stared off to the river.**

"**I know you do" She said as she smiled sadly.**

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do_

**End Flashback**

"And that's it, does anyone have any questions?"

"Lucas" Ryan whispered as he nudged his friend on the shoulder, "Meetings over."

Ryan could tell that Lucas was deep in thought. He knew he wasn't paying attention, he figured he was thinking about Brooke, Lucas _always_ got the sad puppy dog face when he thought of her. Ryan knew his friend all too well.

Ryan and Lucas got up and were the first out of the huge boardroom.

"Wanna go get some lunch" Ryan asked Lucas, "you are brooding again."

"Thanks for pointing that out" Lucas laughed, "lunch sounds great."

"We should go to that little deli down on the corner, they have the best sandwiches" Ryan said, rubbing his hands together, obviously excited for lunch.

"I swear you should be 300 pounds the way you eat" Lucas laughed as they reached the elevator.

"You are just jealous" Ryan said as they got in and he pushed the button for floor one.

"Oh yeah" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"So do you wanna go to that new club tonight?" Ryan asked. He was always trying to get Lucas out of the house; he said it would be good for him.

"I don't know" Lucas said, he didn't want to go out. He knew Ryan just wanted to hook him up with girls to get his mind off of Brooke, but honestly he was happy to have his mind on Brooke, if he can't have her he at least wants to have her in his mind.

"Come on Luke, you gotta get outta the house. You never do anything anymore, and I met this girl there last week, Melinda, and she's _bringing friends_" Ryan said smiling and rubbing his hands together as they stepped off the elevator and walked towards the doors that led to the outside world.

"Maybe another night man" Lucas said as he looked over at his bummed out friend. They stepped out of the doors, into the cool March air, and he looked down to button up his jacket when he ran smack dab into someone.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he looked up, and his blue eyes met brown ones. He would know those eyes anywhere…

"Luke" she whispered as she looked up at him.

"I think I'm gonna go, we'll go to lunch another day. Call me later" Ryan said feeling the awkward tension and giving Lucas a thumbs up. He knew by the pictures that that was the girl. Lucas' girl, California girl, Brooke. She was much more beautiful in real life than in the pictures, if that could be possible. _Well maybe if Lucas doesn't have another chance with her, I will_ Ryan thought, smiling.

"Oh, okay Ryan" Lucas said never breaking eye contact with Brooke, almost forgetting that Ryan was there "This is Brooke by the way, Brooke this is Ryan."

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you" Ryan said as he shook her hand and raised his eyebrows suggestively at her, causing a small laugh from Brooke.

"I hope that's a good thing. And it was nice to meet you too" she smiled at him.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Luke" Ryan said, walking backwards and pointing his fingers at Luke.

"Cool, Bye Ry" Luke said smiling at his crazy friend as he turned around and began walking away, "So what are you doing here Brooke?"

"Actually it isn't a coincidence I ended up in front of your building, I umm, came to see you and Peyton told me you worked here." she said as she gave him a small smile and shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

"You never called, so I figured you didn't wanna talk let alone see me" Lucas said sadly.

"No I just needed to think, and I think we should talk" she said as his smile grew.

"Good, I think so too" Lucas said as he gave her a small hug, which sent chills through both of their bodies "Want to go grab some lunch? There's this great little deli on the corner."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled as they began walking.

They walked down the street, keeping perfect distance from each other. The walk was really quiet, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Brooke looked up towards Lucas and he was smiling down at her, she gave him a small smile then shyly turned away.

"So your friend Ryan seems nice" Brooke said, trying to make conversation as they continued walking down the crowded New York streets.

"Yeah he's a good guy, I met him in college. We both were interning at Sports Illustrated and I guess the rest is history" Lucas said. He couldn't believe she was here. _She_ actually came to see _him_. Maybe their friendship wasn't a lost cause after all. He now had a chance. He had a chance to show her he wasn't an ass.

"That's really good Luke" Brooke smiled. "I'm glad you have a good friend here." She didn't know what she was going to say to him. She had thought about it over and over on the plane, even on the cab ride over to his work. She had it all planned out and now that she was here, it was like her mind went blank. She had no idea what to say. But one thing was for sure, butterflies were flying around like crazy in her stomach.

"Well here it is" Lucas said as they reached the small deli. He opened the door and she walked in. He followed her over to the counter and they both ordered sandwiches. Lucas paid. They decided to sit in a small booth in the back of the deli, so that they could talk.

"I'm really glad you came Brooke" Lucas said as he stared into her deep brown eyes. He had missed the way her eyes shine. He never thought he would be lucky enough to see them shine again, but he was wrong and for once he didn't mind being wrong.

"Yeah me too" she smiled back at him.

"How long are you staying for?" he asked, hopeful that it would be more than just the day.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll probably have to go back tonight, I left kind of suddenly and work calls ya know" she replied, looking back down at her sandwich and picking at it. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh" he said, sadly. She could hear the sadness in his voice and she felt bad. She looked up to him and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"How has work been after your show?" he asked, trying to stay positive in the conversation even though he wished she would stay longer than just a day.

"It has been great. So many people have contacted us and we have been busier than ever. But ya know it's a good busy. I'm so excited we have so many new clients, and celebrities are even interested…real life celebrities Luke!" she said excitedly. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree at Christmas time when she talked about her work. Lucas could tell she loved it, and it made him happy. It made him smile just to see the huge smile on her face. At least her moving to California did some good for her.

"That is great Brooke, I am so proud of you, I knew you would get to this point sooner or later. I always knew you would" he said as he smiled at her. Smiled at the girl who used to be _his_.

They fell into another awkward silence. They both just sat there silently, Lucas eating his enormous sandwich, and Brooke picking at hers, moving the ingredients around in the basket with her fingers.

"Sooo" she said, not quite knowing where to start. She knew they had to talk, and maybe after they got this one awkward talk out of the way they could be friends.

"I guess we should start out by just being honest" Lucas said as he let out a long, deep breath.

"Honesty is good" Brooke said as she slowly nodded her head. As soon as Brooke got those words out of her mouth, Lucas' mouth was immediately moving a million miles a minute.

"I've missed you Brooke. I think about you everyday, and seeing you just reminds me of how I've hurt you and I'm sorry Brooke. I know I screwed up, I screwed up big time and I don't blame you for not talking to me. I totally deserved that. But I really hope we can just put it all behind us, I know it won't change what I did but I'd really like it if we can at least be friends. We lost a lot of time, I feel like we are both totally different people now, I know I've grown up since then and changed for the better. Can we at least try, I miss you Brooke, I miss this…" Lucas said, as soon as he was done he took a big breath, he felt like if he didn't get everything out right then that he would be a coward and not say what he needed to say. He spoke so fast his head started spinning and he prayed that he at least made sense. Lucas took a sip of his water and just watched Brooke for some kind of reaction.

She sat there, eyes wide, mouth opened through his whole confession. Her face was unreadable. He didn't know if she was angry, happy, if she agreed with him or if she was mad.

"Brooke" he said as he grabbed her hands from across the table and held them in his, "my biggest mistake that night was not running after you. I know now that I shouldn't have let you leave, but that night my pride got in the way. I figured you would get over it, we'd get back together and move on. I should've came after you but I wanted to give you time to cool off. Then I found out from Haley that you were moving to California and a week later you were gone. I was upset Brooke, I really was. I was stupid to let you go, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and then you were gone in a blink of an eye…"

She couldn't believe what was happening. It was hard for her to talk about the past, and she really did just want to forget about it, or at least put it all behind her. She had moved on from the hurt and the anger, and as far as she could tell Lucas had grown up a lot. And maybe it was just one stupid mistake that got blown out of proportion. No, he really did hurt her, and she just needed that time to heal. But it was true, she wanted him to fight for her, to not let her go, but he just sat there and let her leave. She just stared at him. He had just made a huge confession and she was speechless. She could tell by the look on his face that he was waiting, longing for her to say something.

"Wow" was all that escaped her mouth, and she could swear she saw his eyes grow wider with just that one word. He obviously was expecting something more from her, and honestly she was expecting something more from herself as well.

But what do you say to that. What do you say to your one true love that broke your heart four years ago? When he suddenly reappears back into your life unexpectedly, and all the sudden every single feeling comes rushing back to you. You don't want the feelings to rush back and your head is screaming 'be mad!' But then he confesses how his misses you, wants to be friends and is sorry for everything. What do you do? What do you say? This was never taught in any of the college courses she attended. This was real life and for once in her life, Brooke Davis didn't know what to say.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there it was...I hope you liked it, and I hope I did Lucas' whole sorry speech justice...please tell me what you thought, that means REVIEW! hehe! Anyways, I'm just gonna post this without taking the time to do personal thank yous, but just know, all of you who review, I love your reviews very much! They make me continue the story...no joke! I love reading them, and I love knowing what you think! I can not thank you enough for reviewing, it means lots to me! So keep those reviews coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming. Did I mention you guys are awesome? Cuz you are! XOXOLindsay**


	9. I'm Here With You

**A/N: So I hope you guys all saw Sophia Bush on the late late show (I think it was that one?) the other night, she was so freaking funny! Seriously, how could you _not_ love her...that is like impossible! Anyways, here is your new chapter, oh and the song in the last one was What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flatts, and the song in this chapter is called Dark Blue and is by Jack's Mannequin (who are amazing live:)). But anyways, I hope you guys are liking the flashbacks, they are like vital in my story just cuz it tells how life was for them and how they got where they are now...I really like the flashback in this chapter ;) so I hope you enjoy it as well! Anyways, go on and read!****

* * *

**

Chapter 9- I'm Here With You...

_**Have you ever been alone  
In a crowded room when I'm here with you**_

"Brooke, say something. Anything" Lucas said, still staring into her eyes, waiting for some kind of response.

She looked up at Lucas and his eyes were pleading with hers. She then looked down at her hands, he was holding them. It was sending chills through her body and she almost pulled her hands out of his. But she didn't want to lose the contact with him so she looked back up into his eyes and gave him a teeny smile.

"It's okay Lucas. I've gotten over all that hurt now. Yeah it was pretty bad when you cheated on me then just let me go, it made me think you didn't care. It took me all this time to get over you, over us. And I think that's what I needed. But you are right, we shouldn't lose the time we have right now. So friends?" she asked as a small smile formed on his face.

"Friends" he said as he rubbed his fingers across her hands, that yes, he was still holding. He finally started to breath, he felt like he had been holding it in. A huge weight had been lifted off of his chest, and he felt genuinely happy. He knew that he was lucky that she had given him a second chance, and he was gonna prove to her that he had changed. That she could trust him.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way, and it's good to know how you felt during that whole thing, cause I never knew and I always just figured you didn't care…"

"I always cared Brooke, I always will, I just suck at showing it sometimes" he said as she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah that's for sure" she said as he gave her a shocked look and she giggled.

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Well I only have a couple of hours till I have to leave, so I guess we should hang out…that's what friends do" she smiled as he stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the booth and into a small hug.

* * *

Lucas decided to take Brooke to Central Park. It was kind of cold outside, but it wasn't too bad. They had been walking around the park getting their friendship back on track and it felt good. 

"Remember our first date?" Lucas laughed.

"Oh my heck yes" Brooke said as she jumped up and down in a fit of giggles just thinking about the first time they went out.

"You had been bugging me ever since I joined the basketball team, and honestly you kind of made me nervous, I never thought a girl like you would like a guy like me."

"Yeah and you finally asked me out, it took you forever though. I was so excited" she said as she stared up at him and smiled.

"I had this great date planned, but you had other things in mind" he said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah you were funny drunk" she giggled.

"That was a fun night, so uncomplicated" he sighed as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah it was, beginning of an era" she moaned as she leaned into his body. She couldn't complain, hanging out with Lucas again, his arm around her, laughing, it all just felt really normal. It felt good. It felt right. If only reality didn't have to get in the way.

They were both silent for awhile, but it was a comfortable silence. They continued walking around the park, just enjoying each others company and their new found friendship.

"Do you have to leave tonight Brookie?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I really shouldn't have even taken today off, work is so busy" she said as she looked up into his blue eyes.

"You are right, I'm probably gonna be killed for taking the rest of the day off too, but it was so worth it" he laughed, "it's getting dark, we should probably go. What time does your flight leave?"

"It leaves at 8:30" Brooke said as she reached into her pocket to check the time on her cell phone, "so 2 and a half hours. I should probably be getting to the airport."

"Want me to take you?" Lucas asked hoping she'd say yes, he wasn't ready to leave her quite yet.

"You don't have to; I don't wanna put you out."

"I want to" he said as they walked to the street and he hailed a cab.

The cab ride to the airport was mostly silent. Lucas couldn't help but stare at Brooke as she stared out the window and bit her bottom lip. It had been a perfect day, and he was unbelievably happy to have Brooke as his newest friend. He just hoped one day maybe they could get past the friends part and maybe move on to more than friends, but right now he would take what he could get. He looked over at Brooke once more and she was staring at her finger nails, picking off the bright red polish.

She can feel his eyes staring at her so she looks up at him. And yes, she is right, deep blue eyes are looking straight into her dark brown ones. The way he is smiling at her makes her blush. She smiles back at him and stares out the window. She watches the lights and cars pass by. She is sad she has to leave this, leave Lucas.

The cab stops at the airport and Brooke reaches for the door handle, Lucas gets out on his side and meets Brooke on the sidewalk.

"Call me when you get in?" he says, almost questioning.

"Of course" she smiles as he sways back and forth, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm really glad you came, _friend_" he says as he flashes a big smile.

"Me too" she giggles.

"So, I'll talk to you in a little while, have a safe flight ok?" he says as he steps towards her and pulls her into a hug.

"Okay" she says into his shoulder. The warmth of his body sends chills through her, and she doesn't want to let go. Her heart is screaming at her that she wants him, needs him. But her head is screaming to let go, go home, be friends. He kisses the top of her head, and her head wins the battle as she pulls away from him.

"Bye Brooke" Lucas says as he gives her a small smile.

"Bye Luke" she calls back as she walks into the airport, leaving Lucas behind.

* * *

The plane ride went by fairly quick. She actually slept most of the way, she thought that thinking about Lucas would keep her awake, but after their day together; she found it easier to sleep. The plane landed, and as soon as she got off, she turned her phone on. It immediately started beeping that she had 3 voicemails, so she dialed her voicemail as she walked through the airport. 

"Message one…Hey best friend, its Haley, just wondering where you are today. I called your house and you didn't answer, and earlier when I called your office Freddy said you didn't come in today. Please call me back, I mean I'm sure your fine. But I can't help but worry. You know me, love you Brookie, talk to you soon."

Haley's message made her laugh. Haley was always a big worrier, and she rambled when she was worried. She had left for New York so suddenly that she forgot to call and tell Haley she was leaving. She would have to remember to call her back.

"Message two…Hi Brooke, its Peyton. I was just calling to see how you are doing? Good I hope. I still don't know why you needed to know where Lucas works and I've been waiting all day for you to call me back and tell me. You can be such a forgetful whore sometimes! Call me back, we need to talk. Bye Brookers."

_Shoot, I forgot to call Peyton back, I am so not being a good friend today, well except to Lucas_, she thought and a smile formed onto her face.

"Message three…What the hell Brooke! Where are you? You said you would call today and say what was going on, but nooo I haven't heard from you since waaay to early this morning and I really wanna know what your deal is. I hope you are okay and got done whatever you needed to. Call me back. See ya."

_Amelia…she definitely has a way with words_ Brooke thought as she giggled. She decided she should probably get better at calling her friends so they wouldn't freak out. And there was one friend she promised she'd call. She hailed a cab and while she was on her way back home she decided she better call Lucas.

Lucas was sitting on his couch watching ESPN when his phone rang. He grabbed it off the coffee table and couldn't help but smile when he read the name of who was calling.

"How was your flight?" he asked as he answered his phone.

"_It was really good; I slept most of the way. What are you doing?" Brooke asked._

"Just sitting here, watching TV. Getting ready to go to bed."

"_Oh I see, well I'll let you go then. I just wanted to call you and say goodnight."_

"No we can talk its ok. Thanks again for coming today Brooke, I had fun" he said as he leaned back into his soft leather couch and smiled into the phone. He was so excited that she had called him; things were definitely on the right track.

"_I had fun too Mr. Tour Guide. But next time I come I want the full New York City shopping experience" she said with enthusiasm in her voice._

"Fine, I guess we can do that" he was just excited that Brooke was already considering another visit, life was good.

"_Well Broody, I better let you get to bed, don't want you falling asleep at work tomorrow" she said, giggling into the phone._

"Fine! I will talk to you soon Brookie" Lucas said, smiling at the fact that she had called him 'broody' that meant she was getting more comfortable around him and he could definitely handle that.

"_I'm gonna hold you to that. Night Luke"_

"Goodnight" He smiled as he shut his phone_. This is definitely the beginning of a beautiful friendship_ he thought as he went upstairs and climbed into bed.

* * *

The cab pulled up to her house and she climbed out, thanking the driver and tipping him well. She walked into her house, threw her bag on the floor by the door and kicked off her shoes. After she was ready for bed, she collapsed on the couch and decided she'd better call her friends back. She decided to call Peyton first, even though it was late in Tree Hill because of the time change. She was hoping she'd still be awake, and after only 2 rings Peyton answered the phone. 

"_Hello" she said sleepily._

"Did I wake you up Pey? I was just calling you back. I just got home and got your message" Brooke said as she played with her hair.

"_Oh its ok, I was getting kinda freaked out. What was going on with you today? And why did you wanna know where Lucas worked anyways?" Peyton asked, yawning into the phone._

"Well, I decided to pay him a little visit" Brooke said smiling, knowing the lack of information was going to drive her friend crazy.

"_WHAT!" Peyton almost screamed into the phone._

"Yeah long story short, I flew to New York, we talked, we're friends, I flew home" Brooke said, cutting to the chase.

"_Wow, I'm really excited for you. And Luke. That's awesome Brooke really" Peyton smiled. It was about time her two dumb ass friends realized they needed to quit the silent treatment._

"Yeah, pretty much" Brooke gushed into the phone.

"_I can practically hear you smiling" Peyton laughed into the phone, "anyways, the other reason I was calling…"_

"Yeah?" Brooke asked, snapped out of 'Lucas World'

"_Well Jenny has her first dance recital a week from Saturday, and she really wants you there" Peyton said, crossing her fingers that Brooke would be able to make it, "I called Haley too, but I guess Nathan has some banquet with the team that weekend that she has to go to."_

"I would love to come, I'm sure I'll be able to escape work for the weekend. And I haven't been to Tree Hill in forever" Brooke said, clapping her hands. She would use any excuse for a vacation, and her little Jenny's dance recital was no exception, she wouldn't miss it for the world.

"_Great, Jenny is going to be so excited. Well I better be getting back to bed. Thanks for calling Brooke. Talk to you soon."_

"Okey-dokey, Bye Pey" Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

She was officially excited now. She couldn't wait to go to Tree Hill for the weekend. And seeing Jenny dance was going to be fun. She had taken dance classes growing up, and was glad Jenny had followed in _her_ footsteps. And maybe if she was really lucky, Lucas would be in Tree Hill that weekend as well. If he wasn't planning on it, she was definitely going to talk him into it.

She called Amelia back and explained to her where she had been for the day. Amelia was excited that she had worked things out with Lucas. Work had been unusually slow, so Brooke didn't feel as bad, but she promised to see Amelia bright and early the next morning. She had just one more phone call to make before she could _finally_ go to bed.

"_Tigger! Where have you been all day?" Haley asked as she answered her phone._

"Tutor wife! Glad to know you missed me. Guess where I've been all day? I'll tell ya, New York with Lucas" Brooke smiled into the phone. She could get used to bragging about spending all day with the hottest guy in New York City.

"_No way!" Haley squealed._

"Yes way!"

"_So…details, what happened? I'm taking a wild guess, but from the happy tone of your voice it went well?"_

"Yes…it went well. We are friends again, that's a big step. We talked about everything that happened; he told me how he was feeling then and blah blah blah. Then we just hung out the rest of the day, it was really fun. It just felt right being with him again ya know?"

"_Being with him again? You make it sound so much more than just friendly Brooke, but yeah I'm excited for you guys! It's about damn time!"_

"Yeah it's nice to have him in my life again. But I'm mad you aren't going to Tree Hill for Jenny's dance recital! Damn you Tutor wife!" Brooke giggled into the phone.

"_I know! I'm mad too, but Nathan has this stupid benefit banquet thing, and all of the guys on the team have to be there. But at least it's a family thing, so Tanner can go. Hopefully he behaves, Nathan is excited to show him off" Haley groaned into the phone, obviously worried how her two year old would act at a fancy banquet._

"Yeah that Tanner, ya never know with him. He can be such a charmer and then such a little devil!"

"_That is my child you're talking about!" Haley laughed, "but yeah, they aren't joking when they say terrible two's!"_

"That's for sure. Anyways Hale's, I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day. But I will talk to you soon, and I think we need a shopping day soon" Brooke smiled into the phone, she loved living so close to Haley, she would be lost without her.

"_Yes we do Brookie! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, goodnight" Haley said._

"Love you too Hale's, goodnight" Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

She had the perfect day. She got to forget her life for a day and hang out with Lucas, and then she got to end the day by talking to her best friends. She had originally went to New York because thinking about Lucas constantly was driving her crazy, but now she was thinking about him even more, if that was possible. But these thoughts weren't exactly in a friendly sort of way.

**Flashback**

**Brooke and Lucas had decided that school was not necessary today. Well, Brooke had decided, and Lucas obliged. He didn't really like skipping school; he actually enjoyed school, but not as much as he enjoyed Brooke Davis. So when she came up to him in the hallway and said she was leaving for the day and he was welcomed to come along, he willingly left with her. His girlfriend was very spontaneous, he'd give her that.**

"**Brooke…you gotta stop…that…if we're ever gonna…get inside" Lucas whimpered in between Brooke's assault on his lips, and neck.**

_I have. I have you  
Breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck_

"**Mmhmm" she moaned into his mouth as Lucas fumbled with getting the front door open. Brooke's tongue was now trailing the skin of his neck, and everywhere her tongue had touched seemed to be on fire. But he wasn't one to complain. Brooke's back was up against the door, so when he finally got it opened, she practically fell inside, Lucas landing on top of her. **

_I don't, don't know  
What you could possibly expect under this condition  
So I'll wait, I'll wait_

**Brooke erupted into a fit of giggles when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Lucas looked up, from his spot on top of Brooke on the floor, and noticed his mothers feet, one tapping the tile floor. He followed her feet, up her legs, to where her hands rested on her waist. He continued to look up, and the look on her face wasn't a happy one.**

"**Lucas. Brooke. What is going on here? You should both be in school" Karen said, in her motherly-disappointed tone.**

_For the ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor_

**Lucas scrambled off the floor, reaching a hand down to help a disheveled Brooke up as well. She ran a hand down her wrinkled shirt, adjusted her skirt back to normal, and ran her fingers through her now messy hair.**

"**We…uh" Lucas started.**

"**We came to get Lucas'...uh...math book, yeah his math book. Your son has lost his mind, and he forgot his math book today" Brooke said, smiling weakly at a very unhappy Karen.**

"**Uh-huh, sure…go on…get it" She said, tapping her foot against the tile. She knew all to well that is not what they had came home to do.**

"**Yeah I'm gonna go do that, meet you in the car Brooke?" Lucas said, as Brooke nodded, and walked back out the front door. Lucas scrambled to his room and out the door as fast as he could. He pretty much ran to Brooke's car and jumped in.**

_What did you possibly expect under this condition_

**Brooke immediately started to laugh and she covered her mouth with her hands in attempt to stop the laughter.**

"**This is not funny Brooke!" Lucas said, still freaked out by what had happened.**

"**Its kinda funny" Brooke said still laughing, as she reached over and grabbed Lucas' hand that was resting on the gear shift, which caused him to smile and let out a small chuckle.**

_So slow down... this night's a  
Perfect shade of dark blue, dark blue_

**Lucas began driving back towards the school when Brooke had an idea.**

"**No school Luke lets go to the River Court" she said, winking at him.**

"**And what do you have in mind Miss Davis?" he said, smiling at her seductively.**

"**Hmm, I was thinking me…you…backseat of my car…and **_**very**_** minimal clothing" she said as she ran her finger up his thigh.**

"**School is very over rated" he said as he smiled, made a u-turn and headed towards the River Court.**

_Have you ever been alone  
In a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down (burning down)_

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, I hope you guys liked it! I don't have time for personal thank yous, just cuz I need to go Mother's Day shopping...Fun! Anyways, I really love love love reviews! LOVE THEM! But I think you guys already knew that...so humor me and review! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! I love you all! XOXOLindsay**


	10. Waste Some Time With You

**A/N: So this is probably my favorite song I've used so far, I guess I just think it goes with the chapter, anyways it is called Blue and Yellow and it is by The Used. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys really are great and its really neat that you take the time to read and review my story! I don't have like a million chapters written anymore so I probably won't be reviewing EVERY DAY, but I'm gonna try for every other day, so the more reviews the more inspiration more writing faster updates! I think you get the point :) I'm dedicating this chapter to cheerrrgurl171- I think you'll know why after you read it!**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Waste Some Time With You...**Brooke woke up on Saturday morning refreshed. The ending to her week had been good. Work was busy, which she liked, and she got to talk to Lucas everyday. He was really making an effort in their new found friendship, and she got comfortable with him faster than she thought she would. It kind of scared her thinking that she might be falling back into Lucas, but she couldn't help it.

**_And it's all in how you mix the two  
And it starts just where the light exists_**

Brooke took a shower, got dressed and headed over to Haley's house. They had decided that since it was Saturday, and they hadn't been shopping forever, that it was a must. Haley talked Nathan into taking Tanner out for the day, so everything was set.

When Brooke got to Haley's house, she didn't waste anytime going inside. She honked the horn and out came her best friend.

"Hey Brook-a-roo" Haley said smiling as she climbed in Brooke's Land Rover. Brooke made a funny face at Haley's new 'nickname' for her and started to laugh.

"Hey Haley-moo" Brooke laughed, "Get it, cause Tanner doesn't know a cow says moo!"

And with that Brooke started to laugh even harder, as Haley stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"So where should we go first?" Haley said as Brooke began to drive down the windey, tree covered streets that adorned her neighborhood.

"I was thinking just the mall, I'm hungry. Should we hit the food court?" Brooke said, looking at Haley for approval.

"Yes, I think that is a great plan Brookers, we are gonna need our energy for shopping!" Haley grinned as she set her feet up on Brooke's dashboard, "So how is the Lucas thing going?"

"Its going" Brooke said smiling; she couldn't help but smile her big, full on dimpled smile when she heard his name.

**_It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
It burns a hole through everyone that feels it_**

"Judging by the smile on your face its going well?" Haley questioned.

"Yes, it is going well. He calls me at least once everyday, and before I go to bed. And when I wake up I have a good morning text message from him. I know it's only been a few days since the trip but that boy has been proving me wrong about him" Brooke smiled as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, and thought of her favorite blonde haired boy.

"Well, I hope that's a good thing. And you've always had a way with that boy, when has he not been whipped by Brooke Davis?" Haley laughed, as Brooke looked shocked and hit her in the arm.

"Oh whatever!" Brooke laughed.

They pulled into the mall and headed straight for the food court.

**_Well you're never gonna find it  
If you're looking for it  
Won't come your way yeah_**

"I really need some pickles. Anything with pickles really" Haley said as she scanned the food court, "mmm sandwich with pickles."

"What the hell Haley, I swear you don't even like pickles" Brooke said confused as she stared at Haley, stomping away…on a mission to find pickles.

Brooke finally caught up to Haley, who was ordering a turkey sandwich, lots of cheese, mayo, and extra, extra pickles. Brooke just stared at her with a disgusted face as Haley smiled at the pickley sandwich.

Brooke decided to get Chinese food, and they settled down at a table. Haley was in no mood to wait to eat her pickled sandwich and Brooke was obviously freaked out by her friends' actions.

"Brooke I kinda gotta tell you something" Haley said as she pulled a pickle out of her sandwich, popped it in her mouth and licked her fingers.

"Yeah I would say so pickle girl" Brooke laughed.

"Well I don't even know how to tell you, this is stupid. But I, uh-" Haley started, but they were interrupted by the ringing of Brooke's cell phone.

_**Well you'll never find it  
If you're looking for it (looking for it)**_

Brooke grabbed her phone out of her purse, looked at the screen and smiled, "hold on a sec Hales, I should probably answer this."

"No problem" Haley said as she took a bite of her sandwich and Brooke answered her phone.

"Hey you" Brooke said as she flipped open the phone smiling.

"_Hey yourself! What are you up to?"_

"Just having lunch and shopping with Haley" She said as she looked over and smiled at her friend from across the table.

"_Wish I was there sounds like fun"_

"Yup, what are you doing?" Brooke said, playing with her hair.

"_Sitting in my office, I wanted to talk to you and there was nothing to do" he sighed._

"So work is boring then I see" she laughed into the phone

"_Well see, it was boring, but talking to you makes it so much more bearable" he smiled on the other end as he let out a throaty laugh, the one she loved._

"Yeah I always make things better, I am never boring, and you know you called the right person" Brooke said laughing as she played with the loose strands of hair that hung out of her ponytail.

"_Oh I am well aware. So what is Hale's doing? How is she?"_

"She's eating pickles like crazy, its really gross Luke" Brooke said, sticking out her tongue at Haley, who was in her own little world oblivious to everything around her.

"_That is really gross" Luke said, faking a gagging sound which made Brooke laugh, "She doesn't even like pickles."_

"I know right?" she said giggling; she was definitely sucked back into 'Lucas World' and forgot she was actually at one of her favorite places, the mall. Normally she wouldn't waste a perfectly good shopping day talking on the phone.

"_Well Brookie, I'll let you get back to shopping with Haley."_

"Yeah I guess I should go" Brooke moaned into the phone, not wanting to stop talking to Lucas.

"_Well tell Hale's I said hi."_

"Yeah I'll tell her you said hi" Brooke said as she waved at Haley for Lucas.

"_Thanks Brooke, have fun shopping, don't go to crazy!" he laughed._

"Only if you try and have fun at work, even though I'm not there, which makes fun impossible" Brooke laughed at herself in the phone.

"_Alright, well I will talk to you later Brooke." Lucas said smiling, he was glad their friendship was getting back on track quickly._

"Okay how about I'll call you later?" Brooke said grinning.

"_Sounds perfect"_

"Thanks for calling Luke, I'll talk to you soon" she said as Haley was beginning to grow impatient with her, tapping her nails on the plastic table.

"_Bye Brooke"_

"Bye Luke" Brooke said with a goofy grin on her face as she shut her phone and sighed.

"So that was Lucas?" Haley asked obviously bored, and already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were such an eavesdropper" Brooke laughed and Haley started to blush a little.

"Well you talk really loud Brooke" Haley said as Brooke hit her with a chop stick.

"I so do not talk loud Tutor Wife! Geez! So anyways what were you gonna tell me?" Brooke asked, remembering that they were actually having a conversation.

"Okay, I might as well just say it" Haley said as she stood up, looked around…the mall was pretty empty…she started to pace back and forth until Brooke grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hale's, sweetie, just tell me what's going on" Brooke said, she noticed how Haley's face had looked scared. She rubbed the skin on Haley's small wrist trying to comfort her worried friend.

_**Should've done something  
But I've done it enough**_

"I'm…pregnant. I'm pregnant again Brooke!" Haley choked out, and a smile slowly formed on Brooke's face.

"Haley, that is great! I am so excited for you guys. I bet Nathan is thrilled!" Brooke said as she stood up and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Well the thing is...Nate doesn't know yet. He's been saying our life is so perfect, ya know one kid, house, dream job…perfect. I don't think he's ready for more kids yet and I just don't want him to freak out" Haley rambled.

"He will be so excited Haley, you know he will" Brooke said as she gave Haley a reassuring smile.

"I hope so, ya know how bad he freaked out when I was pregnant with Tanner, and he lost it" Haley said as Brooke let out a small laugh.

**_By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you_**

"Yeah he wouldn't leave the house or eat. I remember, he is kind of an over-reactor. You know I'm here for you Hale's, you're my best friend! But this couldn't come at a better time Haley, are you excited?" Brooke asked, and once the question got out, she noticed Haley's hand, resting on her stomach. A smile came on Haley's face, the one she smiled whenever she looked at her little boy, and with that Brooke got her answer.

"Yeah. I am, I really am. I love kids" Haley said as she smiled.

"So THAT explains the pickles!" Brooke said, acting as if she solved a mystery, very pleased with herself. Haley started to laugh and so did Brooke.

"Yeah that explains the pickles. Speaking of food, we should get some ice cream, I really could use a Oreo banana fudge shake right now if ya know what I mean…mmm and with gummy bears!" Haley smiled as she started to make her way over to the ice cream stand with a disgusted Brooke following her mumbling something about 'gross' 'chocolate' and 'gummy bears'.

Brooke and Haley got their ice cream and were now wandering around the mall.

"So Haley, I think we should make a stop to Baby Gap!" Brooke said, "I am just too excited, we have to shop for baby clothes!"

_**And you never would have thought it in the end  
How amazing it feels just to live again**_

"Brooke, I'm barely two months, I don't think we need to go crazy buying my unborn child clothes yet, especially when his or hers daddy doesn't even know about him or her yet" Haley said, rambling again. Brooke just rolled her eyes and started pulling her towards Baby Gap.

"Oh come on Tutor Mommy, it's NEVER too early for a wardrobe. Baby Naley will love it" Brooke said as she clapped her hands and they entered the cute baby store.

"But we don't even know if the baby is a boy or a girl yet" Haley groaned.

"That's the fun of it, we get to buy boy _and_ girl clothes, which means _more_ shopping. That sounds good to me" Brooke smiled as she picked up a pink sundress. All this baby talk and baby clothes was bringing back memories.

_**It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
It burns a hole through everyone that feels it**_

**Flashback**

**Brooke was sitting alone on her bed. She was waiting for Lucas to come over. **_**Her**_** Lucas. Her **_**boyfriend**_** Lucas. She had tried to figure out how she would drop the bombshell on him. She had been sick to her stomach, literally, all day long. **

**She was contemplating just leaving town so that she didn't have to tell him. As a matter of fact, her suitcase was half packed sitting on the floor right now. But in the middle of her very rushed packing, he called. It's like he could sense something was wrong because he was supposed to be hanging out at the River Court today. But he had made a last minute decision to call his girlfriend and hang out with her instead. **

_Well you're never gonna find it  
If you're looking for it  
Won't come your way yeah_

**They only had a few weeks left of summer before they started their senior year, and he wanted to spend those last weeks with her, or that's what he said at least. She was worried that after she talked to him, he would want away. Away from it all. Away from her. Away from responsibility.**

**She was pretty sure she had no more nails to bite off, she was nervous enough to bite off every single finger nail on her perfectly manicured hands. Her bottom lip was raw as well, it had always been a nervous habit to chew on it, and today she chewed on it as if it was being punished.**

**She lay back on the bed, and covered her face in her hands. Her shaking hands. Just then she heard a small knock on the door.**

_Well you'll never find it  
If you're looking for it (looking for it)_

"**I'm here" Lucas said, as he pushed open the door, to see his girlfriend, lying on her bed with her hands covering her face.**

"**Hi" she said quietly, not bothering to remove her hands, or even look up at him.**

**He knew something was wrong when he had called her, but after a quick survey of the room, he was quite freaked out. When his eyes landed on the half-packed suitcase on the floor next to her closet he got nervous.**

_Should've done something  
But I've done it enough_

"**Brookie, baby. What's going on" he said as he walked over to her bed, and sat down pulling her into a sitting position against her chest.**

**She just sat there, refusing to make eye contact with him. She snuggled into his chest and slowly creeped her arms around his waist. She wanted to remember what it was like to hold on to him, just in case she didn't get another chance.**

_By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you_

"**Luke…I…uh" Brooke started. Her voice was shaky, her hands were shaky, and Lucas was getting more nervous. He put his hands on her cheeks, and moved her head so that she was looking at him.**

"**Just tell me what's going on, it's gonna be ok" he said as he gave her a reassuring smile and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She looked so scared and vulnerable and it freaked him out.**

"**Okay…well, Luke don't get mad" she started as her eyes stared at the designs on her bedspread instead of the blue eyes she adored.**

"**I couldn't get mad at you" he smiled as he rubbed his hands along her back.**

"**Well I, I'm pregnant" she said as tears started to fall down her face, and he was guessing this wasn't the first time it had happened today.**

"**It's gonna be okay" he said as he pulled her against him tighter. Honestly he was scared as hell, and he wasn't even sure if it would be 'okay'. They hadn't even graduated high school.**

"**It's gonna be okay" he whispered in her hair as she sobbed softly into his shirt.**

"**Luke…what're we gonna do?" she asked as she lifted her head and stared up into his eyes. Her eyes were scared, and it freaked him out a little. He didn't want her to be scared, he wanted to protect her.**

"**We are going to handle it, I love you" he smiled as she rested her head back into his chest and he continued rubbing her back.**

"**Are you mad at me?" Brooke asked after a few minutes of silence.**

"**Mad at you? Brooke, it took both of us to do this. And no I'm not mad" he said as he kissed the top of her head.**

"**It's gonna be okay" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head once more. **

_Should've said something  
But I've said it enough_

**He felt her grip onto the back of his t-shirt tighter as if she was holding on for dear life. He pulled her closer, he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, she would never be alone. He would guarantee that.**

**He held her as she cried for a little while longer. As scared as he was, he had to be strong for her. **_**His mom was a young mom when she raised him, so they should be fine**_** he thought. Finally he heard her breath start to even out, and he knew his Brooke was finally asleep. He was glad he had decided to ditch the guys at the River Court today, because Brooke was obviously freaking out. And with the looks of the half-packed suitcase, who knows what would have happened if he hadn't of showed up.**

_By the way my words were faded  
Rather waste some time with you_

**End Flashback**

"Brooke! Look how cute this little skirt is!" she heard Haley say, and was violently snapped out of her memory. She looked up and Haley was running up to her with a tiny hot pink ruffled skirt.

"Uh, yeah. Very cute" Brooke mumbled, still shook up by her memory. That was one thing she wanted to put behind her. She had been so scared that day, and even though Lucas had been so strong, she could tell he was scared as well. It only took Brooke a little while to get used to the idea of being a high school mom, and she knew Lucas would be the perfect daddy. They figured they would have children sooner or later, so why not sooner. But then three weeks later, she had lost the baby. _Their_ baby. As hard as it was to be comfortable with the idea of being pregnant it was even harder to know their baby was gone. She had been heartbroken, and missed the whole first week of school. Lucas was very upset as well, but they were both glad they hadn't told anyone yet or it would have been even harder.

"Um earth to Brooke!" Haley said snapping her fingers in front of Brooke's face.

"I'm here I'm here!" Brooke said, slapping on her best smile, "Let's do some damage."

And with that Brooke went full force into the baby store. She picked up probably too many things for her unborn niece or nephew, but she couldn't help but be excited. After a tiring day of shopping, they decided they better head home. Brooke was missing her bed, and Haley was missing her Tanner and her Nathan.

The beginning of the ride home was quiet. Haley was comfortable in the silence, she knew that talking would lead to baby talk, and it still made her nervous since Nathan had no clue yet. But Brooke, being well, Brooke Davis decided to break that silence.

"So you have to tell Nathan" Brooke said concerned, as she looked over to Haley who was leaning her head against the side window of Brooke's car.

"Do I have to? The baby could just tell him…"

"Haley James Scott, you are so dumb, I think he'd realize the growing belly. Plus he is going to be so thrilled!" Brooke smiled as she slapped her friends' knee, causing Haley to look up at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell him. I just don't know when. Please don't tell anyone Brooke, you are the only one that knows. And don't tell your new _friend_ Lucas either…I mean it…no one!" Haley said, stressing her point.

"Okay but if you don't tell him by the time I leave for Tree Hill on Friday, and then I'm telling him!" Brooke said, hoping her friend was listening.

"Okay deal" Haley said as Brooke reached out her pinky.

"Pinky swear?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah, pinky swear" Haley smiled as she linked Brooke's pinky finger with her own.

* * *

They pulled into Haley's driveway, and saw lights on inside which meant that her family was home waiting for her. 

Haley started to open the door and climb out of the car when she was stopped by a hand pulling on her arm.

"Waaaaiiit" Brooke squealed as she pulled Haley back into the car.

"Yeah?"

"I got something for you at the mall, it might make your situation a teensy bit easier" Brooke said as she turned around in her back seat and began searching through the many bags they had acquired during the day.

"What is it?" Haley asked, and Brooke could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"Ah! Gotcha! Here it is" Brooke said as she handed Haley a little white t-shirt.

Haley unfolded the t-shirt and read what it said out loud, "I'm going to be a big brother. Brooke are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious, just put that shirt on Tanner, and you won't even have to tell Nate, it'll work like a charm" Brooke said as she gave Haley her dimpled smile, quite pleased with herself.

"Brooke, you are the best" Haley said as she reached over and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Yeah I know!" Brooke giggled as Haley stuck out her tongue, "You do call me your best friend for a reason ya know."

"Yeah I know, but I better go, call me tomorrow?" Haley said as she put the small t-shirt into her large purse.

"You better believe it. Love you Hales, and no worrying okay?" Brooke said as she gave Haley one last hug.

"Okay. Love you too Brooke. Thanks for today, I'm glad I have you to talk to" Haley said as she climbed out of the car and gave Brooke a small smile.

"Anytime Tutor Mommy, now get in that house to your cute little _family_" Brooke said as she smiled and Haley shut her car door, walked up to her porch and stopped to turn around and give Brooke a small wave.

_**Waste some time with you...

* * *

**_

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys liked it, this was probably one of my favorite chapters! Anyways, I'm gonna go to work now, and you guys are gonna go review now, right? Haha! Well thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed! You know how much I appreciate it! OOOO and we hit 100! AWOOOHOOO!!**


	11. Lunch With Haley and Tanner

**A/N: So life has been crazy to say the least! But here is this long awaited chapter! I know its not the best, but I promise we are getting to good stuff so bare with me! Anyways, I won't have the internet for a few days (We are remodeling our whole upstairs, and we are getting new carpet put in for the next 2 or 3 days so EVERYTHING is being moved around and unhooked :( it sucks!) Anyways, THANK YOU to all of my WONDERFUL reviewers, you truly are the BEST!

* * *

**

Chapter 11- Lunch With Haley and Tanner

It was Thursday morning and work was hectic. Brooke was running around the office like crazy. She couldn't believe how fast the week had gone by. She was leaving for Tree Hill tomorrow, and so she had to get caught up on everything with work. Not to mention two people called in sick at the boutique. It was times like these when Brooke had to sit down and remember how lucky she was; because she was so stressed she could scream.

"Brooke, here are the orders for the new dresses" Amelia said as she walked into Brooke's office and placed a small stack of papers on the desk.

"Thanks, you are the best" Brooke said as she looked through the papers, Amelia smiled and shrugged then went back to work.

Things with Lucas had been going well. She was a little upset though because he wouldn't be able to make it to Tree Hill this weekend. He had some huge assignment due at work, and he was gonna be busy all weekend long. _So much for my friends_, she thought, _Haley and Nate are dogging out and so is Lucas!_ But it would be okay, it just meant that she would get to spend some extra time with Peyton and her family, and that was definitely important to her.

Brooke filed the papers and then began to clear off her desk. She couldn't believe how messy it could get sometimes. Lucas used to always freak out on her for that. Just thinking about it made her laugh.

**Flashback**

"**Brooke, what the hell happened in here?" Lucas asked as he opened the door to the bedroom in her apartment.**

"**What do you mean?" Brooke said, looking up from her place on the bed.**

"**Brooke, your room is a mess. There is no way you can live like this. What happened to all of my stuff that was here anyways?" Lucas said, slightly annoyed. Since Brooke shared an apartment with Haley, it was much easier for them to spend time there. They also lost the risk of being caught by Lucas' mom. He had figured it was just as easy to keep some of his stuff there, but looking around Brooke's room he didn't see any of it.**

"**Do you really need it? I'm kinda busy" Brooke said as she focused her attention back to the magazine that was resting on her lap.**

"**Brooke you are reading a magazine. Let's clean your room, I don't think I can be in here any longer" Lucas said as he looked around. **

**There were clothes, shoes, and jewelry scattered everywhere. He was scared to look in her closet or dresser drawers because this had to be everything she owned strewn about the room. **

**Then there was the white papers everywhere…some had sketches of new clothes on them and some of them were rolled up into tiny balls, thrown around the room. **

**Her school things weren't even all together, her backpack was hanging on the doorknob and there were books and notebooks scattered all across her room. Sometimes he worried that she never paid attention to her school work, but it was almost a good thing to see these items out of their respectful place in the backpack. That meant she had to take them out. **

**The only things that she seemed to keep organized were her pictures. He knew she loved them. There were countless pictures of him and her together. Not to mention the pictures of her with her squad, Haley, Peyton, and the rest of their little group. He noticed the one of Brooke, Peyton and baby Jenny…she was so cute.**

**He sighed as he stared at the beautiful brunette, unaware of everything going on around her, she was content just to sit in the middle of this mess and read a magazine. He loved her for that.**

"**What?" She questioned as she looked up at Lucas, she could practically feel his eyes staring at her, burning a hole straight through her. **

"**What?" she asked again, as Lucas still stared at her.**

"**Nothing" he smiled, forgetting about the messy room. He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her face, and took her lips with his as she smiled.**

**End Flashback**

"Amelia" Brooke called as she walked out of her office.

"Yeah Miss Davis?" Amelia questioned as she rounded the corner.

"I'm gonna go check on Haley, then go by the boutique…make sure everything's going well there" Brooke said as she walked back into her office to grab her purse and keys.

"Sounds good" Amelia smiled as Brooke made her way out of the building.

* * *

Haley had told Brooke that she was going to break the news to Nathan about the baby last night. She still hadn't heard from Haley how it had gone, and Brooke was dying to know. So what better way then to drive over there and ask her herself.

"Haley" Brooke said as she entered the Scott's household.

"Bwookie, I miss-ed you" Tanner said as he ran out of the living room and straight into his aunt, immediately pulling on her pants, "up-up."

"Hey Tanny, what are ya doin? Are you playing?" Brooke said as she lifted up the little boy and gave him a hug.

"I's watcheen TV and I's pwaying wit my caws and twucks" Tanner said as he smiled at his aunt and began to play with her earrings.

"Ohhh, cars and trucks huh" Brooke said, "Where's mommy?"

"In a kitchen, its wunch time Bwookie" he said as he gave her a 'duh' face.

"Oh, right, lunch" Brooke said as they made their way back to the kitchen.

Haley was standing at the counter, heating up some chicken nuggets for Tanner in the microwave. She looked up, hearing someone entering the room, but was surprised to see Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, when did you get here?" Haley said as she walked over and gave Brooke a side hug.

"Just like two seconds ago" Brooke smiled as she sat down on one of the stools, placing Tanner in her lap.

"Bwookie's came to have wunch wit me's" Tanner said as he gave his mom a huge smile.

"Oh did she?" Haley asked as she ruffled the little boys' hair.

"Yes, I did. And I also wanted to hear how last night went" Brooke said as she raised her eyebrows playfully and smiled.

"Down Bwookie, I's go pway wit my caws and twucks" Tanner said as he started to squirm around in her lap.

Brooke set Tanner down on the floor and he immediately ran out of the room, back to the play room.

"So Tutor Mommy…come on…spill" Brooke said as she rested her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

"Okay, fine" Haley said as she smiled, "so Nathan and I were giving Tanner a bath last night, and when he was done I asked Nate if he would go dress Tanner. I told him that his pajamas were all set out on the changing table ready. So I went downstairs in the living room and waited. I had folded up the shirt you got me, and set it on the changing table along with some p.j. pants, so when Nathan dressed Tanner he read the shirt. I sat downstairs and waited to see if I could hear any type of reaction. All the sudden Nathan came, practically running down the stairs carrying Tanner. You shoulda seen his face Brooke, he was like so shocked. I wanted to laugh just seeing him, but I didn't. So anyways, he asked if it was true, and I said yes. Then he started to smile and he was really excited. Poor Tanner was so confused, we all just kept hugging each other and he had no idea what was going on."

"Wow, well I'm glad he took it well. I knew he would be excited" Brooke said smiling as she began to clap her hands, "good thing I got you that shirt Tutor Mommy" Brooke winked.

"Yeah yeah" Haley smiled as she rolled her eyes at Brooke. The microwave started to beep.

"Tanner! Come eat!" Haley screamed down the hall.

"I'm so excited Haley, I seriously can't believe that you are gonna have another little monster running around" Brooke said as Tanner came in the room, on all fours, pushing a car with each hand. Brooke and Haley looked down at Tanner and both started to laugh, that kid was such a goofball.

"Mommy's my caws is hungy" Tanner whined as he climbed up onto a bar stool.

"They eat gas baby, not chicken nuggets" Haley smiled as she set his food in front of him.

"I hope you have a girl this time" Brooke said with an excited look on her face "I can teach her _everything_."

"I don't know about that Brooke" Haley said, half laughing, half serious.

"Well someone is gonna have to teach her about cheerleading, makeup, clothes, boys, sex…"

"Okay Brooke, I've heard enough" Haley said stopping her friend before she could continue on with her list, "I don't know if I can let you around my daughter!"

"Oh come on Hale's, she's gotta learn somehow, so why not learn from the best?" Brooke said laughing; she loved getting to Haley like this…it was just _too_ easy.

"Brooke seriously…mmm, I really want some Reeses" Haley said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled some out.

"Are you serious, you keep random candy stocked in your fridge" Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, ooo!" Haley exclaimed, "I need the peanut butter, and honey too!"

"What are you gonna do with honey…" Brooke said slightly nervous.

"It's gonna be so good. Dip the Reeses into the peanut butter, and _then_ into the _honey_…mmm I can't wait" Haley said, dying of anticipation while Brooke just made a disgusted face.

"Tanny, your mommy is weird" Brooke said as she mad a funny face at Tanner, who started giggling.

"Don't knock it till you try it Davis, wanna bite?" Haley said, shoving the Reeses cup into Brooke's face.

"No I think I'll pass. I'd rather eat what Tanners having" She said as she looked at Tanner, his face covered in ketchup.

"Bite Bwookie?" Tanner asked, holding up a chicken nugget, covered in ketchup.

"Uh I don't-"

"Hewe's, yummy Bwookie" Tanner said as he smiled and pushed the ketchupy mess into her mouth. Brooke took a small bite and gave Tanner a fake smile as she nodded her head.

"That was good" she said, slowly chewing the food. It wasn't that she didn't like chicken nuggets, or ketchup for that matter. But she wasn't too fond of the chicken nugget that had been repeatedly dipped in ketchup, and licked off. Soggy, ketchupy chicken nuggets were just not her thing.

"Welcomes Bwookies" Tanner smiled as he dunked his chicken into the ketchup, only to suck off the ketchup once more.

"How was it Brooke?" Haley laughed, "are you sure you'd rather have that _now_?"

"Oh zip it!" Brooke said, glaring at Haley.

"This really is good Brooke" Haley said as she dipped her candy into the honey and took another bite.

"I'm sure it is. Tanner has been talking so much lately" Brooke said as she smiled down at the cute little boy.

"I know, he like never shuts up. It's so much fun because you can actually _talk_ to him, ya know?" Haley said licking the sticky honey off of her fingers.

"Yeah really" Brooke said smiling. She loved that little boy. She had never really liked kids, but she actually enjoyed spending time with Tanner. He was funny, and if anything she got a good laugh and entertainment out of the two year old. She remembered when he was just a baby; she was so scared to even hold the little thing. But now she couldn't imagine her life without the little guy. She remembered the first time she actually babysat him. It was a night of firsts.

**Flashback**

**Brooke was sitting on the couch in Haley and Nathan's living room. She was staring contently at the little baby, sitting straight across from her in his bouncy chair. He was staring back at her, and it was one stare down she wouldn't win.**

**Haley and Nathan had left her to baby-sit, because they desperately needed to get out. Tanner was six months old and a pretty happy easy going baby. **

**Tanner just smiled at the brunette. She was around a lot, so the baby was familiar with her. He wasn't scared to be left alone with her, so why was she so scared to be left alone with him?**

"**Alright chunkers" Brooke said, as she made her way over to the baby and sat in front of him on the floor, "What do we do now?"**

**He started to coo just from hearing her voice. He was getting so big and chunky. She loved it, but she wouldn't admit it. He was definitely a beautiful baby. He had dark hair like his dad, and brown eyes like his mom. He was very cute and easy going.**

**Right as she was thinking how cute and easy the baby was, of course he started to cry, well scream.**

"**Uht oh" Brooke whispered as she looked around the room. Yup, she really was alone. Alone with a screaming, six month old baby none the less.**

"**Okay, come to Aunt Brookie" she said as she reached down, and undid the straps that were holding him into the bouncy chair. She lifted the baby up and immediately could smell him. This **_**must**_** be why he's crying she thought as she cringed.**

"**Shh, Shh, Tanner we're gonna go change you, it's gonna be ok" she said as she gently rocked the baby and went to find diapers and wipes.**

**There was a first time for everything, and this would be her first time changing a diaper. A stinky diaper even. She unsnapped the blue and white striped onesy and prepared for the worst.**

**Once she had the diaper off she couldn't**** seem to get Tanner to hold still, he started to squirm around and he wouldn't stop crying.**

**Finally after ten minutes, which in her book was great timing, she had a clean diaper on the baby. She snapped up his onesy and he stared up at her, smiling his gummy smile. It was right then that she fell in love with this child. He had depended on her; he loved her even after she had taken so long changing him. And she loved him.**

**After that night, she couldn't get enough of little baby Tanner.**

**End Flashback**

Brooke knew she should probably be at work, but it had been two hours and she was still at Haley's, watching a movie with Tanner. They were watching some cartoon about sharing. And Brooke was actually learning a lot.

Tanner was sitting on Brooke's lap and was getting sleepy. It was his nap time and so he was tired.

"Are you tired Tanny?" Brooke asked as she heard the little boy yawn. He of course shook his head 'no'.

"Okay" she laughed, as she laid down on the couch, letting the little boy snuggle up against her. Within no time he had fallen asleep.

She ran her fingers through his soft hair and just smiled at him. She had never really wanted kids, and couldn't imagine her being someone's mommy, but it was times like this that made her think twice about it.

* * *

Haley walked into the room and noticed that Tanner and Brooke had both fallen asleep. They looked so cute and innocent sleeping there on the big couch. When these two were awake they could cause some serious damage, but watching them sleep they looked so perfect.

She sat in the doorway and just smiled as she rubbed her still small belly. She couldn't wait to have another baby, and she was getting more excited by the day. She also knew that Brooke was excited because Haley's family was the family Brooke never had. Watching Brooke with Tanner just made Haley more aware of the fact that Brooke Davis would some day be a great mother, even though she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Lucas had gotten off early today and decided to go shoot some hoops with Ryan. They had been at it for awhile and they were both getting tired so they decided to take a time out. They went and sat on some grass near the basketball court in the park they were playing at.

"How's the Brooke thing going?" Mike asked as he reached for his water bottle and took a huge swig.

"It's going great. We are probably better friends now than we ever were. We talk about everything and I talk to her everyday. I know she still doesn't trust me fully, but that will come in time." Lucas said, smiling. He couldn't help but smile when talking about Brooke.

"That's awesome dude" Ryan said, "and might I add, she is totally _hott_, if you don't want her, I'll definitely take her!"

"Are you serious?" Lucas said, giving Ryan a confused look. Ryan knew how he felt about Brooke, there was no way he was being serious right now.

"Lighten up Luke; you looked like someone just let the air out of your favorite autographed basketball!" Ryan laughed, hitting his friend on the arm, "of course I'm not serious. But if you don't make a move soon…"

"Riiigghhht" Lucas said rolling his eyes at his laughing friend.

"So have there been anymore unexpected visits?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, she just was here a few days ago, geez" Lucas sighed.

"So do you wanna go to the bar tonight. I met this girl Stephanie there last week, she is a bartender. How hott is that?"

"_Wow_ Ryan, _wow_. Good for you" Lucas said, mocking excitement, "but I think I'm just gonna stay home tonight. Work on my article, if I don't I'm not gonna meet my deadline, and then well I'll be dead" Lucas said seriously.

"Are you sure this doesn't have anything with a girl who's name starts with B, ends with E and has 'rook' in the middle?"

"Yes I'm sure" Luke said trying to hold in his smile. Ryan could always tell when he was thinking about Brooke, but he really did have a deadline. But there may have been a _teeny_ _tiny_ part of him that was staying home because of her. Honestly he wasn't in the mood to have girls throw themselves at him. Unless of course it was a certain brunette named Brooke.

"Well, don't get me wrong…it's been fun hanging out, but I really gotta jet. I'm meeting Steph soon, and I gotta get my game on" Ryan said as he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.

"Good luck with that" Lucas said rolling his eyes, "because last time I checked you had _no_ game…ooo, what now!"

"I have more game than you will ever dream of Mr. 'Stuck on the girl that is just friends'. But if you change your mind and wanna come out, then call me. It should be fun" Ryan said as he stood up and started to walk to his car.

Luke just sat on the grass shaking his head. He knew he should be out living his life, meeting girls. But what's the point in that when the one girl you can't stop thinking about is the _perfect_ girl.

**Flashback**

**Lucas went up to the roof of the café to meet Haley. He had to talk to her, and even though she'd probably be upset, he had to tell her. He looked around the miniature golf course they had built up there but there was no sign of his best friend. he scanned the area once more and noticed her down on the ground, eyeing her ball, telling it to go back to its 'home'. **

"**Ya know Hale's; you probably shouldn't talk to golf balls. Someone might hear you and think you're crazy" he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and Haley looked up at him.**

"**Funny Luke...ha ha" she said as she gave him an annoyed face, "it just won't go in the hole. Anyways, you wanted to talk?"**

"**Yeah about that, so Brooke is officially my girlfriend now" Lucas said as he put on his 'sorry to upset you face'.**

"**Lucas! What the hell are you thinking? Is it April fools day, it must be because that is one funny joke" Haley said starting to laugh. She then looked at Lucas' face and realized it wasn't a joke…it was for real. And that's when she stopped laughing.**

"**I really like her Haley" Lucas said as he gave her a small smile.**

"**Lucas, you said the whole 'dating' her thing was all about fun. And you know she doesn't do relationships, she is like the sluttiest girl in our school Luke! She's just gonna hurt you" Haley said shaking her head.**

"**She isn't gonna hurt me. You don't know her like I do. She is perfect. Perfect for me. I wish you could just see that."**

"**I don't know Luke, I just don't trust her." Haley said, looking at him with pleading eyes.**

"**Haley just stop. Maybe you should get to know her, then you'll see" he said, he gave her a big smile and with that he walked away.**

**She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was dead serious. But Brooke being **_**perfect, **__**perfect**_** for him. Now that was a joke.**

**End Flashback**

He loved to remember that night. That was the night when he realized Brooke was indeed perfect for him. He loved everything about her. He also loved that night because Brooke had proved Haley wrong. Haley was so against their relationship at first, and now Haley couldn't see Brooke or Lucas with anyone else. Who would've known that Haley and Brooke would end up being best friends? Lucas never would've guessed, and neither would've Haley, or Brooke for that matter.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there it was! It was kinda long-ish I think! Anyways, I don't have the next update written yet...but I will be writing a lot during the next couple days while I have no internet...so make sure and REVIEW so I can have a happy welcome back to the internet! Thank you again to everyone who does indeed review. It is like the best thing ever, I seriously love it! Oh and tell me what you thought of this chapter...I love hearing what you think! I hope you liked it! I will update in a few days! XOXO Lindsay**


	12. Airplanes, Moms, And Girls Restrooms

**A/N: Alright, so I thought that they were disconnecting the internet laaasst night, but who knows with parents! Anyways, since I have the internet _and_ an update I figured what the heck...you guys TOTALLY deserved this! The song is called XO by Fall Out Boy! If you haven't had a chance to review chapter 11 then you still can :) Your reviews are the BEST! I love you all! But I think you know that! And without further ado...Chapter 12 of These Days!

* * *

Chapter 12- Airplanes, Moms, and Girls Restrooms **

Brooke was excited to finally be landing. The plane ride wasn't too bad; she just couldn't wait to get to Tree Hill. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been there. Karen always invited her for holidays, but she always declined, knowing that Lucas would be there and it would be weird. She always felt bad saying no to Karen, because Karen was always her second mom. But ya gotta do what ya gotta do. She was very excited to see Karen, and that's the first thing she was planning to do, if Peyton would agree of course seeing as she would be driving.

Brooke stuck her magazine back into her large purse and got out a compact mirror to touch up her make-up. Being on a plane for hours did a number on your looks.

The plane landed, and as she walked off she hoped that Peyton would be there on time to get her. She usually was running a little late because that's what kids did to her, but she hoped just this one time she was there on time. She was sick of traveling, and just wanted to be back as soon as she possibly could. She was excited to get back to Tree Hill in time for dinner, and she couldn't wait to see Brynlee and Jenny.

As Brooke walked through the airport she kept an eye out for Peyton and her family. She couldn't see them anywhere and was starting to get annoyed. She knew she should cut her some slack, since she was going out of her way to pick her up from the airport, but she still just wanted to be home.

After aimlessly walking around the airport for ten minutes looking for Peyton, Brooke decided she might as well go to baggage claim and wait for her bags. She turned her cell phone on and only had one missed call and voice mail, she was hoping it would be Peyton, telling her she was going to be a few minutes late, but when she pushed the button, she found out it was Lucas, which made her smile. The luggage from her flight wasn't on the carousel yet, so she decided to sit down, call Peyton and listen to her voicemail.

She tried Peyton first, and got no answer. This wasn't unusual for Peyton though, because half the time she had no idea where her phone was anyways. Now on to the voicemail.

"Hey B. This is Luke, I was just calling because…well…I miss you. I'm really bummed that I can't be there this weekend; you know I wish I could. But after I am done with this article I will come down and visit you in California, sound good? I miss you Brookie, talk to you soon. Oh say hi to my mom for me, Bye."

She couldn't decide if the message made her happy or sad. She wished that Lucas could've been there, but she knows how work is, and sometimes you can't just take off.

Right when she was about to call Lucas back, she noticed that bags begin to fall off of the ramp and onto the luggage carousel. _Thank god_, she thought as she walked over and watched for her bag. There were so many people around the carousel that it was hard to make her way up to it, and finding her bags was definitely proving to be a big deal.

She stood in the middle of the crowded baggage claim, trying to get her way up to the front of the carousel; it wasn't working well to say the least. It was times like these that she wished she was just a little bit taller, because she couldn't see above the man in front of her; he resembled a very tall Santa Clause.

She looked down at her phone; Peyton still hadn't tried to call. _Where the hell is she_, Brooke thought.

_**I comb the crowd and pick you out.**_

"I think this is yours" she heard someone say, it sounded like him but it couldn't be. She was almost scared to look up because she didn't want to be disappointed when it wasn't him. Finally she decided to look up, and before she knew it she had jumped into his arms. Lucas' arms.

"You're here" she whispered into his shoulder as they hugged.

"Mmhmm" he whispered back.

"Luke?...How?" Brooke asked as she pulled back, staring into his blue eyes. He kept his hands on her hips, and she wasn't one to complain.

"A little white lie never hurt anyone right? I mean I really did have a big article due, but I finished it today, and then drove straight here to get you. I had it all worked out with Peyton" Lucas smiled, his big white smile. He knew he had just scored major points with the brunette.

_**My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out.**_

"I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed as she pulled him into another hug. She couldn't believe he was actually here. She missed him so much, and it felt really good to see him. Its funny how one person can totally change your mood, she was very happy. Before she knew it, her lips were on his.

_**It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed**_

She didn't really know why she did it, and at first he tensed up, like he was shocked or something. But she didn't blame him she was shocked too. She closed her eyes and licked his lips with her tongue, to tease him, and he moaned…opening up his mouth to let her tongue in. She then snaked her arms up around his neck, and plunged her tongue into his mouth. For the next couple of minutes she was in bliss.

_**"To I swear, I say."**_

She broke the kiss, and gave him a huge smile. He started to slightly blush but smiled back. Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and drug him towards the carousel. To everyone else there, they were just a normal couple that had probably been separated for some reason, but to Lucas and Brooke, that one kiss was a big step forward in their 'just friends' relationship.

**_Kiss and tell.  
Loose lips sink ships._**

"Lets get my bags, Broody" Brooke giggled as she led him towards the carousel, where they grabbed her bags.

Brooke walked with Lucas through the airport, and back to his big, black truck.

"When did ya get this?" Brooke asked motioning towards the truck as he opened the door for her, and then put her luggage in the back seat.

"I've had it for awhile now. It comes in handy for trips like this, but I don't drive it much in New York" Lucas said as he finished loading the luggage. He walked around and climbed into the front seat, and looked over to smile at Brooke.

"So I was thinking we should go to your mom's café for dinner, I am so hungry and I haven't seen her for like ever!" Brooke said as she twisted her hair around in her fingers.

"That's probably a good idea, she doesn't even know that I'm coming" Lucas said smiling over at Brooke.

"Wow, you are just surprising everyone aren't ya! I'm so excited that you came Luke, I was really sad when you said you couldn't" Brooke said, sticking out her bottom lip which made Luke laugh.

"I'm glad I came too" Lucas said as he reached across the seat and took Brooke's hand into his own. Maybe it was a risky move, _but hey Brooke kissed me_, he thought. They had been flirting a lot over the last week or so over the phone, ever since her little visit, and he figured maybe they were both ready for something more. When he looked over at Brooke, she was staring down at their hands smiling. But once she noticed him look at her, she moved her gaze to look out the window.

"I'm excited to see Jenny dance, she's like a little _me!_" Brooke giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

"She is pretty good, I saw her dance at her Christmas performance, but you know those little kids, half of them are focused on the sequins and lights, while the rest of them are on stage crying. There are only a few that actually perform the dance" Lucas said laughing softly.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas talked and laughed the whole way to Tree Hill. They hadn't discussed their relationship or the kiss just yet. They both figured to just enjoy each others company and have fun before some serious discussion. They were both really antsy to get to Tree Hill and it was driving them crazy. They couldn't be happier when they parked across the street and saw Karen's Café all lit up and busy. If they stared in close enough they could see Karen waiting tables, and different families enjoying their food. Brooke had called Peyton on the way and told her and Jake to meet them there so they could all have dinner together. They saw their car parked outside and Brooke couldn't wait to see her friend. 

"Oh my god I am so happy to be out of that truck!" Lucas moaned as he climbed out of his truck and stretched his arms.

"Oh me too Broody, I'm hungry" Brooke whined as she tickled Lucas' sides, it was the perfect opportunity seeing he was stretching his arms up.

"My legs are so cramped, I can't walk" Lucas whined.

"Chill out Luke. Want a piggy back ride?" Brooke asked, dead serious.

"Yeah…right" Lucas said chuckling.

"Come on, I can so carry you across the street into the café. I really bet I could do it" Brooke, practically pleaded with him.

"Brooke I will break your back." Lucas sighed, knowing there was no way she was giving up.

"Come on Luke! It'll be fun…hop on" Brooke said giggling. He loved how she was always so giggly around him, he figured she was like this around other people too, I mean obviously she was his _Cheery_, but he just liked to pretend she was this way only for him.

"Fiine" Lucas groaned as he slowly wrapped his arms around Brooke's neck, and lifted his legs to her waist, where she grabbed a hold of them.

She reached one of her hands out against the truck to steady herself and then began to walk, fast and wobbly.

"Great idea Brooke" Lucas said laughing as Brooke rocked from side to side carrying him across the street.

"You know it Broody boy" Brooke giggled as they reached the doors to the café, Brooke was obviously out of breath, "Ok Luke, you gotta push the doors open, if I do it I will so fall!"

Lucas pushed the doors open, and of course it dinged. The sound of the bell plus Brooke's giggling and Lucas' laughing caused everyone in the small café to look over at them. They didn't go unnoticed to Karen as she dropped a pot of coffee right onto the ground.

"What?" Brooke giggled looking around as she dropped a smiling Lucas to the ground.

"Hey mom" Lucas said as he smoothed out his pants and ruffled his hair.

"Lucas! Brooke! What are you guys doing here? I had no idea you were coming. Oh, my boy!" Karen said excitedly as she ran over to Lucas and Brooke and grabbed each of them with an arm pulling them into a hug.

"Air…Karen, we need air" Brooke giggled from Karen's tight embrace.

"Oh I've missed you both so much. Brooke I can't even remember the last time I saw you. You are so, oh Brooke, you are so grown up!" Karen smiled as she admired Brooke.

"Yeah a few years will do that to ya" Brooke smiled as she stepped back, letting Karen hug Lucas once more.

"I've missed ya mom" Lucas smiled.

"How come you didn't tell me you two were coming?" Karen asked, "Oh it doesn't matter. You are never gonna believe it, Peyton and Jake are here tonight too!"

"How bout that Luke" Brooke laughed as she lightly hit Lucas on the arm.

"Yeah, _so_ weird" He said smiling back at Brooke.

"Well you two, they are right over there" Karen said pointing, "Just order whatever you want, its on the house of course."

"Thanks mom" Lucas said as he walked over to Jake and Peyton.

"Yeah thanks Karen, it's really good to see you" Brooke said as she hugged Karen one more time. It was amazing how much she had missed this woman. There had been times when Karen had been too 'motherly' for Brookes taste, but now she realized how much she really missed that.

Brooke walked over to the booth where Jake, Peyton and Lucas were sitting. Peyton immediately stood up and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I'm so excited that you are here!" Peyton practically screamed into Brooke's ear.

"I know right? Me too. And I can't believe you and Luke kept the secret of him coming this whole time! You dumb whore!" Brooke giggled as she sat next to Lucas on the booth.

"Well we had to do it Brooke" Peyton smiled as she grabbed Jake's hand that was resting on the table.

"Yeah you shoulda seen her face" Lucas laughed.

"It's good to see you Davis, Jenny is really excited that you are coming" Jake said as he reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah you too Jake, where are the girly's anyways?" Brooke asked.

"My dad is watching them. He's in town this weekend so they are sleeping over there tonight" Peyton said, taking a drink from her water as Brooke ripped the wrapper of Peyton's straw into tiny pieces.

"So what time is the recital tomorrow?" Lucas asked, resting his hand on Brooke's thigh, under the table where it couldn't be seen. Brooke put her hand on top of Lucas', squeezed it and smiled.

"It's at 4, right babe?" Jake said, looking at Peyton for the answer.

"Yeah, 4 o' clock. It's in the gym at Tree Hill High, how exciting is that?" Peyton laughed.

"That is pretty cool, one day little Jenny will be a cheerleader there, and hopefully just like _I_ was" Brooke said giggling as Jake shot her a death glare, "You know you liked it Jake. What guy _didn't_ like it?"

"Uh, that's my _little_ girl Brooke" Jake said laughing and shaking his head. Peyton and Lucas were both laughing at Brooke, she obviously hadn't changed.

"We should go down to the River Court tomorrow" Lucas said, rubbing small circles on Brooke's leg.

"Oh yeah, you guys really should. Then Brooke and I can go shopping"

"Yeah totally, we can take the girls!" Brooke said clapping her hands together.

* * *

They had all finished dinner and were just sitting at the table catching up. It was a Friday night so there were still a lot of people hanging around the café and Karen was busy, she finally had a small chance to talk and pulled up a chair at their booth. 

"So where are you two staying?" Karen asked.

"I'm staying with Peyton, where are you staying surprise boy?" Brooke giggled raising her eyebrows at Luke.

"Well I was planning on staying at home, if you don't mind mom?" Lucas asked.

"That's fine, of course I want you there" Karen smiled. Brooke and Lucas were acting really weird around each other, Lucas had said they were just friends so she had to trust him, but they were awfully touchy tonight…

"Are you gonna be able to make it to Jenny's dance tomorrow?" Peyton asked twirling a fry around in her fingers.

"Yeah, Deb is going to cover for me, its 4 right?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming Karen, Jenny is going to be so excited" Jake smiled. Karen had always been a grandma to Jenny and Brynlee. She tried extra hard to be there for Peyton's family, especially since Peyton's mom had died when she was little. When Peyton and Jake moved back to Tree Hill to raise their family, Karen made it her goal to be a part of those little girls' lives, and she loved every minute of it. They even called her grandma. She always thought it would feel weird being some ones grandma, but it was one of the most special things she had ever felt.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" Brooke said as she slowly made her way out of the booth.

The bell rang again, and a group of teenagers filled the café. Every time teenagers came in, it reminded Karen of Lucas and his friends when they were in high school, eating at her café. It always brought a sad smile to her face.

"Well duty calls" Karen said as she stood up from her chair, and walked over to help the group that had just filed in.

"Your mom is the best, you know that right?" Peyton said as she smiled over at Karen. Karen had really helped them out a lot since Brynlee was born, and she couldn't thank her enough.

"Yeah she really is something, isn't she" Lucas said, staring towards the bathroom door. He had been watching it ever since Brooke had disappeared behind it winking. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah…ok" Jake said laughing.

Lucas stood up and practically made a mad dash for the bathroom, like his feet couldn't carry him there fast enough. Jake and Peyton watched him look from side to side; to make sure no one was watching before he quickly disappeared into the girls restroom.

"Wow those two are at it already. I thought they'd at least wait until tomorrow night" Peyton said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, you owe me twenty bucks" Jake laughed as Peyton groaned and pulled her wallet out of her purse.

Lucas looked around the empty bathroom for any sign of Brooke. He hadn't been in many girls' restrooms, only a few times with Brooke, who else would he do that with?

"Brooke" he whispered as he walked farther into the pink and white room.

"In here" she giggled as one of the stall doors flew open, revealing Brooke, sitting on the toilet seat, legs crossed, eyes big, wide-dimpled smile.

"There you are" Lucas grinned as he stepped into the stall and closed the door.

Brooke immediately stood up and threw her arms around Lucas' neck, pushing him back against the locked door.

"Took…ya…long enough" Brooke whispered while kissing his neck.

Lucas just moaned as he ran his hands through her hair and pulled her head up so his lips met hers. He immediately shoved his tongue into her mouth and began to devour it. He couldn't believe how good she tasted, it was like every kiss was the first, and it was one feeling neither of them wanted to forget.

"Brooke…they are…gonna wonder…" Lucas said in between kisses, after they had been going at it for a few minutes.

"So?" Brooke groaned as she smiled against his lips. She pulled away and smiled up at him. His lips were all swollen and his face was pale, she loved that she could do this to him with only a few minutes in a crowded bathroom stall. Staring at him, she didn't even wanna begin to wonder what she looked like right now.

_**Kiss and tell.  
Loose lips sink ships.**_

"Oh god Brooke, I've missed this" Lucas sighed as he smoothed down her hair.

"Me too Broody Boy" Brooke giggled, running her hands up his chest, "Ready to face the world again?"

"Yeah, you wanna go first?" He asked.

"Okay, see you in a minute" she smiled as she kissed him on the lips once more. Lucas just smiled and watched her leave the bathroom. He figured his friends realized what was going on, they weren't stupid. But they might as well have fun while they could and explain later.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I reallly hoped you liked it! I think you will...but who knows. I hope it was realistic, like I hope that its okay for them to be hooking up so soon after becoming friends, but what the hell...it is Brucas and they are kinda just like that! Anyways PLEEAAASE tell me what you think about this chapter, I really really wanna know! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, it really makes my day! I will start writing a new chapter now, but I don't know when it'll be up, I guess it depends on when we have internet, but it will at least be by friday! Anyways REVIEW! XOXO Lindsay**


	13. All That We Needed

**A/N: I have internet now! Yay!! Our house is all finished, it's been crazy...but it's done! So I have internet and YOU get an update! YAHOO! I hope you guys like this one, the song is by Plain White T's and it's called All That We Needed, they are like my favorite band and they are really good in concert! Anyways...I loved all of your reviews! And I got a lot of them, I was soooo happy when I signed on this morning and saw them all! Seriously it like made me soooo excited! So THANK YOU THANK YOU!! I love you all! Anyways...here is the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 13- All That We Needed

**_If you could see all the possiblities,  
We might not still be standing  
Where we started._**

It was Saturday morning, and Brooke couldn't sleep. She turned over and looked at the clock, 6:14 a.m. She groaned and covered her head with the blankets. She was just too excited to sleep. Peyton's house was quiet, and so she figured no one was up yet. She hoped the girls would be home from Larry's house soon, but maybe she'd just have to call Lucas to entertain her. Just then the door to the guest bedroom she was staying in slowly opened. She sat up in bed to see two blonde heads of messy hair peeking in.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jenny asked in a whisper. She then heard Brynlee mumble something; it sounded something like 'kwitty ashda whenda book is Jwenny.'

"Hey girlys" Brooke said giggling, as Jenny pushed the door open farther and ran towards her bed, jumping onto it. Brynlee followed it, but it took her longer to get there, she had one thumb in her mouth while the other hand seemed to be carrying a stuffed kitty cat, a baby doll, and her blankie. She kept tripping over the blanket, and dropping the cat, but there was no way she was letting go of the thumb.

"Brooke! You are here. Mommy and Daddy said you were coming, and Grandpa Larry just brought us home and Mommy and Daddy are sleeping and Grandpa said wakes them up because he had to leave and then I said we should see if you are here and you are!" Jenny said, talking fast and moving her hands around to emphasize her point. She was a lot like Brooke, and Brooke loved every minute of it.

"Gwampa" Brynlee agreed, nodding her head. She had finally made it over to the bed, and threw her stuff onto it before climbing on her self.

"Wow, sounds like a mouthful Jenny" Brooke laughed. She was glad the girls were home because she needed some entertainment, and what was better entertainment than her two favorite nieces.

"I'm hungry Brooke" Jenny whined as she laid her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Hwungwy" Jenny said, crawling onto Brookes lap and playing with her hair. Brooke always loved how she sucked her thumb, and then played with someone's hair with the other hand, she usually just twisted her own hair around (just like Brooke did), but she loved playing with Brooke's because it was so long, compared to Peyton's at least.

"Well then lets go see what we can find" Brooke said setting Brynlee down on the bed then standing up, she picked up Brynlee and grabbed Jenny's hand and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Mama?" Brynlee asked as Brooke sat her in her high chair.

"Lets let mommy sleep" Brooke said as she started opening cupboards.

"Dada?" Brynlee asked, she was obviously confused and wanted to know where her parents were.

"We're gonna let daddy sleep too" Brooke smiled and Brynlee nodded her head, sucking on her thumb once more, "What do you want to eat Jenny?"

"We should eat cereal. I want Lucky Charms with Trix in it too!" Jenny said, nodding "Mommy lets me…"

"Well since you just said that, I'm guessing she doesn't" Brooke said patting Jenny's head, "But, since I am a cool Aunt, definitely!"

"Yay! Thanks Brookie, I love you!" Jenny said as she hugged her aunts' waist.

"And you should" Brooke giggled, it was so easy to win love from a child, they were so trusting and it was amazing to Brooke. Why couldn't adults be that way? "I love you too Jenny."

Jenny climbed onto a kitchen chair and waited for Brooke to bring her the cereal.

"Nana" Brynlee smiled as she banged her spoon on her tray.

"You want a banana?" Brooke asked, as she set Jenny's cereal down, Brynlee just nodded her head and smiled. She had all of her front teeth now, and they were so little and cute.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke" Jenny said as she started to eat her cereal.

Brooke peeled a banana for Brynlee and cut it up into bite size pieces then set it on her tray. She then got some cereal for herself, half Lucky Charms, half Trix just like Jenny. She would take a bite, and then give one to Brynlee.

They finished their breakfast and Jake and Peyton were still asleep. Brooke decided she was going to surprise them and get the girls ready for the day. Brooke put Dora on for the girls, and went upstairs to pick out their clothes.

"This is so much fun!" Brooke whispered to herself as she went through Brynlee's dresser drawers. She decided on a simple pink dress with pink, purple and white striped tights, since it was still kind of cold outside. She then went over to Jenny's room and opened her closet. She got out some jeans that had cute little denim ruffles around the bottom and hearts on the back pockets. She got a white shirt out that had ballet slippers on it, she thought it was appropriate. She went and grabbed the hair stuff out of the bathroom and made her way back downstairs.

_**Oh no, don't let me go for this,**_

When she walked into the living room the girls were both right where she left them. Jenny was sitting on the floor, with her blankie on her lap; she was staring intently at the TV. Brynlee was standing up, holding onto her blankie, kitty, and baby doll and was focused on Dora as well. Every time a song came on Brynlee would sway her little hips side to side and drop her things to clap her hands. She couldn't believe how cute they were.

_**Don't let me go for this.**_

"Okay, who's first?" Brooke said, setting their clothes down on the couch and walking over to the girls.

"Brynlee, because her's needs a new diaper" Jenny said plugging her nose.

"No's" Brynlee said shaking her head and glaring at her sister.

"Come on Bryn" Brooke said laughing; as she laid the toddler down to change her diaper.

"Are you gonna watch me dance tonight Brookie?" Jenny asked as she turned towards her.

"You better believe it! I can't wait, I used to take dance class when I was little too!" Brooke said as she dressed Brynlee.

"You did?" Jenny said shocked, "mommy didn't."

"Yup, I did. Here Brynlee, sit down let's brush your hair. It's getting so long" Brooke said as Brynlee sat in her lap. She couldn't believe that Brynlee was that good to get her hair done, but Peyton was like the hair Nazi, so she understood.

"Do you want piggy's or a pony?" Brooke asked.

"No's" Brynlee said smiling.

"She says that a lot doesn't she Jenny?" Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah she says no to everything, she's silly. You are silly huh Bryners" Jenny said as she started to tickle Brynlee's tummy.

"No's!" Brynlee said giggling.

"Okay, ponytail it is, that way you can match your sister" Brooke said as she pulled Brynlee's hair into a tight, high ponytail, finished off with a big, pink bow.

"Kank's" Brynlee said as she toddled back over to her original spot on the floor.

"Welcome baby. Okay Jenny, your turn. Are you all dressed?"

"Yeesss, duh Brooke I'm a big girl" Jenny said laughing.

"Just making sure!" Brooke said as Jenny sat down in her lap. She pulled Jenny's hair into a high ponytail, and made sure to put a lot of hair spray in it so that it would stay for her dance. After she pulled it into the pony tail, she put a matching pink bow in her hair.

"Don't forget Brooke, we have to curl it too. Tammy like's it curly" Jenny said, pointing her little finger at Brooke.

"The curling iron is in the bathroom. Who's Tammy?" Brooke asked spraying Jenny's hair once more.

"She's my teacher, my dance one…not my school one!" Jenny said as she got up and ran to the bathroom, making Brooke laugh, "Come on Brooke!"

"Coming!" Brooke yelled back. "Comin with us Bryn?" Brooke asked the little girl that was currently dancing to the 'backpack song' on Dora.

"No's!" she said as she turned around to Brooke, and then continued to dance.

"I thought you might say that!" Brooke laughed as she went to the bathroom to finish Jenny's hair.

Peyton and Jake woke up and couldn't find their children or Brooke. When they walked into the kitchen they saw all the cereal, bowls, and milk still out so they figured they had at least eaten. Then they walked into the living room, to the Disney Channel on, and Brynlee's blankie, kitty and dolly spread across the floor, with all of the hair stuff covering the couch. Not to mention the girls pajama's thrown at all ends of the room.

"Well at least we know Brooke and the girls were here" Jake said laughing as he wrapped his arms around Peyton's stomach.

"Yeah, I guess Brooke really didn't ever have a knack for cleaning up after herself" Peyton shrugged.

"I hear giggling…they must be outside" Jake said walking towards the back sliding door.

They looked out and Brooke was pushing the girls on the swings outside.

"Higher Brooke!" Jenny squealed from her swing.

"Ya's Hiwer" Brynlee giggled from her little swing that looked like a lady bug.

"I'm tryin I'm tryin!" Brooke laughed, giving Jenny a big push and Brynlee a little one, making both girls start giggling all over again.

"Under dog, please" Jenny whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Fine!" Brooke said laughing as she gave Jenny an under dog.

"Me's!" Brynlee said clapping.

"Hey you're up" Brooke said, noticing Jake and Peyton standing at the door.

"Yeah, thanks for getting the girls ready, you could've woken us up ya know?" Jake said smiling as he pulled Brooke into a one armed hug.

"Dada! Dada!" Brynlee squealed, bouncing up and down in her swing.

"I thought you were gonna sleep all day and miss my dance" Jenny said, scolding her parents as she jumped out of her swing and ran over to hug them.

"Did you have fun at Grandpas?" Peyton asked as she picked up Jenny and gave her another hug and kiss.

"Me's! Me's!" Brynlee screamed from the swing, reaching out her arms.

"Sorry baby, we didn't forget about you" Jake laughed as he walked over to Brynlee.

"Yeah Grandpa was fun, we had ice cream!" Jenny smiled, and then ran back to the swing set, climbing the ladder to the slide.

"No's!" Brynlee screamed as Jake tried to get her out of the swing.

"I think she wants mommy" Jake said as he rolled his eyes and walked back over to where Brooke and Peyton were standing. Girls could be so dramatic, even at a year old!

"Aww, it's okay, I don't blame you. Come here girly" Peyton said sticking her tongue out at Jake as she walked over to Brynlee to pick her up.

"No's! No's!" Brynlee screamed as Peyton got closer to her.

"What's up with you today blondie?" Peyton said to Brynlee as she shrugged her shoulder and Brynlee pouted.

"You want Brookie?" Brooke asked as she walked towards the swing. Brynlee just smiled and nodded.

"Brooke over your parents? She's been brainwashed…" Peyton laughed shaking her head as Brooke picked up a now happy Brynlee.

"Well guys, hate to bail, but Lucas will be here to pick me up in" Brooke said looking at her watch, only to hear a horn honking, she set Brynlee on the ground and sprinted for the door, "now! See you later, love ya girls, Bye."

"Bye Brooke. Wow so her and Lucas…" Peyton said, bursting into laugher.

**_I might be a fool,  
But you might be one too,_**

"I know they are seriously out of control" Jake laughed shaking his head.

"Luke!" Brooke squealed as she climbed into his truck and immediately kissed his cheek.

"Brooke" Lucas said back, grabbing her face and giving her a real kiss. He pulled apart from her and she was smiling.

"So where to?" She asked immediately putting her feet up on the dashboard.

"I was thinking picnic…hints the picnic basket" Lucas laughed pointing at the basket in between him and Brooke on the seat.

"How was I supposed to know, that thing _practically_ blends in with the seat!" Brooke said raising her eyebrows.

"Brooke, the seats are black, the basket is tan" Lucas said, still laughing at Brooke, as she hit his arm.

"Oh just drive!" she said, as he grabbed the hand she hit him with.

_**Maybe we're all that we needed.**_

"Luke, this isn't the River Court…" Brooke said as they pulled into Tree Hill High's parking lot.

"Yeah…"

"How are we gonna have a picnic…_here_…" Brooke said, obviously not thrilled.

"Well I just thought it might be fun…maybe we could find an empty classroom or closet like old times" Lucas said, smiling at her and winking.

"You are such a guy! But hey, I'm not complaining. Come on Broody! Let's go!" Brooke said, now excited. All you had to do is mention empty classroom or closet to get her going.

They had sat outside and ate their food, at they same table they used to eat lunch at everyday. It was kind of fun being back there together. That school held mainly good memories for the two of them, so Lucas figured it was a good place to go. They were now walking around the school, talking, hand in hand.

"So I can't believe Whitey retired" Brooke sighed as they entered the gym and sat down on the bleachers.

"I know, I was beginning to think he never would" Lucas smiled as he looked around the room, remembering everything that had happened there. He loved that place, that gym. They had won so many games in that very gym, and it was where Brooke first noticed Lucas.

_**Two wrongs don't make a right,  
But I don't care tonight,**_

"What are you thinking about, you have your brooding face on" Brooke giggled as she snapped Lucas out of his broodiness.

"Mostly, you, me, and a certain blue and white cheerleading uniform" Lucas smiled.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke giggled, "Well I guess you always did have a thing for that uniform. I might still have it…"

Lucas decided to kiss her to make her shut up, and surprisingly it worked.

_**Maybe we're all that we needed.**_

"Lucas!" Brooke giggled as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Hmm" he moaned into her mouth.

"This has got to stop" Brooke giggled, moving her mouth away from his.

"Whhhy" Lucas whined, "I like it."

"Don't we all" Brooke giggled, "but you gotta go meet Jake at the River Court, and I gotta go shopping with Peyton and the little spawns of Satan!"

"Brooke, you know you love those girls" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, and your point?" Brooke giggled.

"Nothing…lets go" Lucas said laughing, as he gave her one last small kiss and they walked back out to the truck.

"Brynlee _needs_ this! She neeeeds it Peyton!" Brooke said running up to her with a small denim mini skirt in hand.

"Brooke, she's one!" Peyton screeched.

"Yeah, and she has great legs!" Brooke giggled, getting the exact shocked reaction she was expecting.

"Brooke! She is one!" Peyton said once more, before taking the skirt from Brooke and tossing it onto a table.

"I guess Auntie Brooke will be buying this" Brooke told Brynlee as she pushed the stroller forward and picked up the skirt.

"Mommy, I want this! Aunt Brookie said I can get it if I found my size…look this one has an 'S' on it, that's my size!" Jenny said, very proud of herself and excited.

"What is this?" Peyton said as she grabbed the shirt and unfolded it, she scrunched up her face "what does it say; it's hard to read with all the pink sparkles and bling on it."

Brooke snuck up behind her, "It says 'my daddy is hotter than yours' yeah, she really does need that!"

"Brooke, you are corrupting my children" Peyton laughed, as she tossed the shirt onto another table and walked away.

"Ugh! Mom!" Jenny whined.

"Shhh, Aunt Brooke will buy this too, Mommy just won't know till later" Brooke smiled sticking her tongue out at Peyton while Jenny just giggled.

"I saw that Brooke!" Peyton said as she turned her head.

"Sooo how was lunch with Brooke?" Jake asked as he passed Lucas the ball.

"It was good" Lucas smiled, shooting the ball into the hoop, of course sinking it in.

"Just good? What is going on with you two anyways? Secret surprise visits, bathroom time together, private lunches…" Jake laughed dribbling the ball.

"What, you don't do that with your friends?" Lucas laughed, "Honestly, I don't know what's going on with us, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like it."

"Oh who wouldn't like making out with Brooke Davis in the ladies bathroom" Jake laughed as he threw the ball towards the hoop.

"Dude…you are married" Lucas laughed, walking over to sit on the picnic table.

"Well, I did go to high school with her too, and I was totally not married then" Jake said, confused. He had put his foot in his mouth with that one.

"Yeah…okay."

"So are you guys finally together or what?" Jake asked, sitting by Lucas on the table.

"We are friends Jake, just friends" Lucas laughed once more and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and I make out with all my friends too Luke, I understand" Jake smiled as he patted Lucas on the back.

The rest of the day was hectic. Brynlee wouldn't take a nap with all the excitement of Brooke being there. And getting Jenny ready for dance was always crazy. Peyton finally got Brynlee to go to sleep, and she was running around trying to finish getting Jenny ready. Jenny's pink tutu was no where to be found, and it took them 20 minutes just to locate it. How it got in-between the couch cushions was lost on Peyton. But they finally made it to Tree Hill High in time for the performance. She dropped Jenny off back stage with her team so that they could practice during all of the performances.

"Where is Luke?" Peyton asked as Jake walked in and sat next to her. She figured they would've came together but there was no Lucas.

"He had to stop by the café and get Karen"

"Oh yeah" Peyton smiled nodding.

"I miss Broody" Brooke whined to Brynlee as she played with her necklace.

_**You could say we were just a big mistake,**_

"No whining Brooke!" Peyton half scolded, half laughed.

"No's!" Brynlee said laughing at Brooke as she stuck her tongue out at Peyton.

"Come on Brynlee, say Brooke!" Brooke said while making funny faces at the little girl.

"Pwuppy" Brynlee smiled.

"No, say Brookie!"

"Pwuppy" Brynlee said once more laughing.

"I give up" Brooke sighed. "Jake, make your daughter say Brooke."

"Brynlee, come on baby, say Brooke" Jake said laughing at Brooke and tickling Brynlee.

"No's! Pwuppy!" Brynlee giggled.

"Sorry Brooke" Jake smiled as Brooke just made a 'humph' noise.

"Hey sorry we're late" Lucas said, as he walked over to where everyone was sitting and sat by Brooke on the bleachers. Her frown all the sudden turned into a huge smile at the sight of the blonde haired blue eyed boy that just sat down next to her and brushed his hand against her leg.

_**I think it's worth making,  
And worth repeating.**_

"No big deal, Brooke there was getting bored and whiney though" Peyton said laughing.

"How are you guys?" Karen asked giving Peyton and Jake a hug.

"We are good" Jake smiled. Karen sat in-between Peyton and Brooke.

"Brooke! How are you?" Karen asked, giving Brooke a hug.

"Good now" Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

"Gwamma's" Brynlee said reaching her arms out for Karen.

"Hey my Bryner-Bee" Karen said, grabbing Brynlee from Brooke and giving her a hug, then sitting her on her lap.

"I'm so glad you are here, they were boring me to death" Brooke whined as Lucas placed his hand on her back.

"Sorry Cheery, I was as fast as I could be" he smiled as he began to rub small circles on her back. This had gone totally unnoticed to everyone but him and Brooke, just how it was supposed to be. Just then music started to play, and a tall skinny, pretty blonde girl walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'm Tammy, and we are all excited you could come tonight. The girls have worked really hard and are excited to show off for you. We'll start off with our tiny stars, our 3 and 4 year olds" she smiled and walked off of the stage, to help the little ones come on.

"That'll be you soon Bryn" Brooke giggled into the Brynlee's ear as the little girls started to 'dance' on the gymnasium floor.

It seemed like forever, but Jenny's dance was finally up. They were dancing to the lollipop song and it was actually really cute.

"Look Luke, only 3 of the girls are crying" Brooke giggled as she pointed down to the dancers.

_**I would say good things come to those who wait,**_

"Jenny really takes this seriously doesn't she?" Lucas said, as Jake and Peyton intently watched their daughter dancing.

"Seriously, she looks pissed at those girls next to her playing with their tutu's, and yet she never stops smiling. She is all about this dance" Brooke said, enjoying watching Jenny, she was so much like Brooke as a child. Focused on the dance, making it perfect, there was no messing around.

"Jwenny's! Pwetty" Brynlee said, waving at her sister and smiling.

"She is very pretty, and she is dancing so well isn't she" Karen said, proud of her little Jenny.

"She did very good" Brooke said smiling as Jenny's group walked off of the floor.

"Yeah she really did" Peyton said smiling.

"That's my girl" Jake laughed.

"Well, Luke and I are gonna go get…candy! Yeah from the vending machines! Come on Luke" Brooke said winking and grabbing his hand, trying to walk fast off of the bleachers, without tripping over people or busting her 4 inch heels. Lucas just shrugged and followed her. Wherever she led, he was sure to follow, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

_**I would say anything,  
If you'd believe it.**_

"Candy?" Lucas asked as they walked out of the gym and into the hall.

"Mmhmm" Brooke said as she gave him a quick kiss. They walked a little bit around the hall, then Brooke looked around, the coast was clear. She opened the small closet door behind her and pushed Lucas inside, immediately meeting his lips with her own.

"I love…candy" Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"Just friends…my…ass!" Brooke giggled as Lucas pushed her up against the door and began nibbling on her neck.

_**Maybe we're perfectly not meant to be  
Or more alike then were willing to see.**_

Brooke began running her hands through his hair, "Your hair, it's getting too long"

"Huh" Lucas asked, looking up at Brooke.

"It's too long Luke, I think you need a haircut" she hated when his hair was long, it reminded her of senior year in High School, and she hated his hair then.

"Way to ruin the moment Brooke" Lucas laughed as he placed his hands on her small hips.

_**Maybe we're not meant to not disagree,  
Maybe we're crazy baby.**_

"Sorry Broody, umm, think happy thoughts…hot tubs…naked me in hot tubs"

"That works" Lucas smiled as Brooke pulled him towards her and his tongue found hers.

Brooke wasn't really sure what they were doing, and neither was Lucas. They obviously both had pent up feelings for each other and this was their way of letting them out. They had always had a very sexual relationship anyways, and it was ok to have a little fun sometimes. They realized that they might as well have a little fun before they were going to have to have a serious talk about 'them'.

_**Maybe we're all that we needed.****

* * *

**_

**A/N: Alright, I hope you liked it! Brucas :) Don't forget and review and tell me what you thought, I haven't gotten the next chapter written yet, but your reviews will definitely give me motivation and I will try and get it up ASAP!**


	14. I'll Whisper Only Once

**AN: Okay, I figured you guys deserve a new chapter because of all of your awesome reviews! There are over 150 reviews now on this story, I'm so excited! EEE!! Anyways thats just so awesome, seriously! Thank you Matt for your very long amazing review! It's nice to hear that you like my writing, because I'm still kinda self conscious about it! So thank you to everyone that reviews...seriously, your reviews keep me writing this story! Anyways, this chapter is very loooonng, so I hope you guys enjoy it, I think it is one of my favorite chapters so far! hehe! The song is called The Secrets In The Telling by Dashboard Confessional (I love them, they are good live too, I swear it seems like EVERY song I've used, I've been to their concert, crazy I'm like a concert whore! But anyways...) Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to _review_ :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 14- I'll Whisper Only Once... **

It was Sunday morning and Brooke and Lucas decided to have breakfast at the café so that they could spend some time together before it was time to go home. Karen wasn't working, so they actually could be alone, uninterrupted there, which both of them were looking forward to. Neither of them were ready to leave yet, especially after their new found 'friendship' but they knew that they had to.

"I really missed Tree Hill" Brooke sighed, staring down at her cup while aimlessly stirring the coffee around in it.

"Yeah, you haven't been back for a while. It's funny, we spent our whole lives trying to get out of here, and now that we are out we actually miss it." Lucas said, as he placed his hand on Brooke's from across the table.

_**The signal is subtle.  
We pass just close enough to touch,**_

"I know. It's just so nice and quiet and calm. Nothing like L.A. I mean I love my life there and all, but its nice to escape here ya know? It's just so much _simpler_ here." Brooke said, looking up at Lucas and giving him a small smile.

"I know what you mean. It is nice to escape life for a while" Lucas said. He knew they needed to figure out what was going on with them before they left, and they didn't have much time. They both had very demanding jobs on different sides of the US. Funny how life works out like that.

"So are you excited to go back?" Brooke asked, looking up into his eyes with her sad ones.

"It'll be nice to be home. I'm excited to go back to work and get back in the swing of things"

"Oh" Brooke said sadly. She thought that he was enjoying his time there with her, but apparently not if he was so eager to get home.

_**No questions, no answers.  
We know by now to say enough,**_

"Yeah" Lucas sighed, noticing the frown on her face, he started to smile "But I'd rather be here with you."

"Yeah me too" Brooke smiled.

"Are you excited to go back?"

"Well, I miss work. Yes, Brooke Davis misses work! And I can't wait to see Amelia and I really miss Haley" Brooke smiled, thinking about everything waiting for her. She loved her job and everyone she worked with. They were like one big family, saving the world by rescuing one fashion victim at a time.

"I was thinking, maybe I should just come back with you. I wanna see Haley and her family, and I'm not ready to leave you yet" Lucas said, squeezing Brooke's hand.

"Are you serious?" Brooke practically screamed she was so excited.

"Yeah, I mean if it's ok with you?" Lucas asked, smiling at Brooke. He was glad she was excited, he was kind of nervous she would freak out.

"But like what about work? You can't just not go to work tomorrow Luke."

"Well I can do work from L.A. I just need my lap top and the internet. I have an article due, but there's no reason I can't work on it from there. I already talked to my boss and he didn't mind, Ryan is just gonna have to pick up my slack at the office."

"That's so exciting; I can't believe you get to come home with me. We are gonna have so much fun" Brooke said clapping her hands together.

_**With only simple words;  
With only subtle turns.**_

They sat together in silence for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was a comfortable one. They were both finally to the point where they were comfortable enough around each other to be able to sit together, enjoying each other, with out even talking. They both had a lot to think about. And maybe they were quiet just because they knew that pretty soon they would have to work out their relationship. And that scared them.

Brooke was scared to let herself go, to trust someone else. After the Lucas break up, she never had any serious relationships, partly because she was scared, and partly because no one was Lucas and she still loved him. She knew she was slowly giving her heart to him, piece by piece, and that scared the hell out of her.

Lucas was scared that Brooke didn't want him like he wanted her. Maybe she was just in it for the fun. Maybe she didn't really like him. He hoped that wasn't the case, because who was he kidding; he loved this girl more than life itself. He was worried that if he tried to take their friendship into a more than friends relationship that she would freak out and run away. He wanted her more than anything, he wanted all of her. But if that risked losing his friendship with her he was scared. He figured he just had to do it, tell her how he felt, cross his fingers and hope for the best…

_**The things we feel alone for one another.**_

"Brooke" Lucas said, breaking the silence, causing her to look up from her coffee that she was once again staring blankly at.

"Mmhmm?" She said, looking up at him. He looked nervous, and he was starting to play with his hands. She was just waiting for him to reach his hand up to his hair and scratch the back of his head. Waiting…waiting…_there it is_, she smiled as he reached his hand up to his head and scratched it. She loved how she knew him so well. She knew what he was gonna do before he did it, and she found this pretty funny.

"I think we need to talk, about us" he said, squinting.

Brooke smiled, he always squinted his eyes when he was nervous and about to talk about something serious. There she was again, knowing what he was doing and why. _Damn I'm good_, she thought.

_**There is a secret that we keep.  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep,**_

"Yeah Luke I think you are right" Brooke sighed, snapping out of her Lucas thoughts, realizing that yes they did need to have a serious conversation for once. She wasn't really one for serious conversations, but she knew that sometimes, they just had to happen and she'd have to deal with it. And this was one of those times. Hopefully it would work out to her advantage.

"I like you Brooke" Lucas said, and Brooke's face wrinkled…she was confused. He always loved it when she did that, she was so cute when she was confused. He stared at her face, and then realized that she was confused and he wasn't making sense, so he continued, "I mean, I really like you. Like more than friends like you. And I'm not sure if you like me _like_ that or not, so I'm putting myself out there. Brooke, I want you to be more than my friend. I want to be able to spend all of my free time with you, hold your hand, and kiss you in public. I want me and you to be us."

_**Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given.**_

_Here he goes again, making one of his speeches_ Brooke thought as she watched him nervously scratch his head again. She knew she should make it easy on him and say something, but she didn't know what to say. Yeah she liked him, but was she ready to take that chance? They lived so far away from each other; she didn't even know how it would work. Could it even work?

"Brooke…" Lucas said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. I _like_ you too Luke, but can it work? We live so far away from each other" Brooke said, he could tell how scared she was, "we have so much history…"

"Maybe history is a good thing Brooke, I was the happiest when I was with you, and not being with you has been torture, I'm never gonna hurt you again" Luke said, grabbing her hand and rubbing small circles on it.

_**We are compelled to do what we must do.**_

"Luke…"

"Brooke, you just need to trust me. I love you Brooke, I know I probably shouldn't be saying this right now and its probably horrible timing, but this weekend confirmed it for me, I don't want to waste any more time with out you. Maybe this is a big chance we are taking, but I want to take that chance. I want to take the chance with _you_"

"I want you too Luke." Brooke choked out; she could feel the tears burning her eyes. It was only a matter of seconds before they came spilling out. She wasn't sure why they were there. Maybe because she was happy, scared…she didn't know, but there they were, spilling down her cheeks.

_**We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden.**_

"It's ok Brooke" Lucas said softly as he got up and scooted over next to Brooke on her side of the table. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she leaned her head into his chest. "It's okay."

"But what if we can't work, what if it doesn't work Luke?" Brooke asked, tears still slowly falling down her face.

"We will make it work. I'll make it work, I'm not gonna lose you again Brooke" Lucas said, rubbing her arm.

"Promise?" Brooke stuttered. She was scared, and facing all of it scared her even more. She wanted more than anything to be with Lucas, she wanted to be the girl for him again. She just didn't want to get hurt…

"Are we gonna take the chance?" Lucas asked, placing his hands on her cheeks so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"I…yeah…okay, lets do it" Brooke said, slowly smiling as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Good" Lucas smiled; he wiped the last tear off her face and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was agonizingly slow, but it was perfect. Slow and sweet, great way to start off their new relationship.

_**So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight.**_

"I've missed you…boyfriend" Brooke smiled as they broke apart.

"I've missed you too Pretty Girl."

"Hot damn! Is that Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, making out…in his mother's café no less!" they heard a voice from behind them. They turned around, and seeing who it was, they should've known.

**_Our act of defiance.  
We keep this secret in our blood._**

"Tim" They said in unison. Lucas smiled; he hadn't seen Tim since High School and it was good to see his old friend and teammate. Brooke rolled her eyes, she wasn't sad about not seeing Tim for so long, sure he brought a lot of laughter into their lives, but he was always hitting on her and telling everyone she was his girlfriend and she didn't miss that.

"Well Brooke, you are still hott as hell, and damn you Lucas for getting to sleep with her!" Tim said, making Brooke frustrated and Lucas embarrassed. Tim always had a way with words…

"I didn't know you still lived in Tree Hill" Lucas said, changing the subject before Brooke punched Tim in the face.

"Yeah, me and the old lady just moved back" Tim said laughing; he never took anything seriously did he!

_**No paper or letters.  
We pass just close enough to touch.**_

"Old Lady?" Brooke asked. Who _in the hell was dumb enough to marry Tim_, Brooke thought as she stared at him with wide eyes. Lucas was shocked as well, she could tell by the way he tightened his hold around her waist and gripped her shirt.

"Yup, I'm a taken man, sorry Brooke" Tim said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Tim, can you help me with the baby, I can't carry her and all of her stuff" they heard someone call from the door.

"Yeah, you are never gonna believe who is here-" Tim started to say as he walked towards the door.

"BROOKE!"

"Bevin?" Brooke asked seeing Bevin walk in with a baby in her arms. Bevin and Tim? She should've known, they were like a match made in heaven, or hell depending on which way you look at it.

"This day can not get any weirder" Lucas whispered under his breath rolling his eyes.

"So Oh my god! You and Lucas are still together! I heard that you broke up after graduation but wow" Bevin said, handing the baby to Tim and sitting across the table from Lucas and Brooke.

_**We love in secret names.  
We hide within our veins,**_

"So you guys are married?" Lucas asked confused, "Please tell me you have a job babysitting and that is not your child!"

"Nope this little one is ours, Olivia; she is 5 months old already! Time flies!" Bevin smiled, patting the little sleeping baby's head.

"The little Tim's are gonna rule the world" Tim chuckled, rocking the little baby back and forth.

"Poor child" Brooke said, scared as hell for the little helpless baby.

"How did this happen?" Lucas asked, still confused motioning between Tim and Bevin.

"Well we got married two years ago, and then I totally forgot to put a condom on one night-"

"Tim! We all know how babies are made!" Brooke half screamed, shutting Tim up before she heard way too much.

"Isn't she so cute? She has my eyes" Bevin said nodding her head.

"She actually is really cute" Brooke said, quite surprised. The little girl had a lot of dark brown hair, with soft curls. She had tiny features, and was a beautiful baby. At least Bevin had fashion sense; the baby was dressed in a pink ruffled dress with a matching bow in her hair and cute little white sandals.

_**The things that keep us bound to one another.**_

"So how is everyone else, do you guys still keep in touch? Is Haley still hott, please tell me she isn't married still? And what about Nathan, I bet he has those playboy bunnies all over him…lucky bastard" Tim laughed.

"Well, Nathan and Haley _are_ still married, he plays for the Lakers, but you probably already knew that and they have a little boy, Tanner, he is two now, and Haley is pregnant with baby number two" Lucas said, ruining all of Tim's fantasy's about Haley, and probably Nathan.

"What about Peyton? Are her and Jake still together?" Bevin asked.

"Yeah, they have another little girl, Brynlee, she's one. They actually still live in Tree Hill, you guys should call them" Brooke said smiling, she figured she would tell Tim where Peyton lived then she would go back to LA. Tim and Bevin could bother Peyton and Jake. Sure Peyton would be pissed, but it would be _pretty_ funny.

"Oh good! Olivia needs a friend! I mean, she doesn't even have a best friend yet, and she's always just hanging out with me and Tim or our parents" Bevin said obviously concerned for her daughters well being. Brooke gave her a look of shock and disgust, but she really was still the same dumb Bevin she always was, and so Brooke couldn't blame her. And more so, Brooke was surprised their child was still alive.

"Well I think we better be going, Brooke?" Lucas said, he figured they should leave before he decided to call child services. He turned to Brooke and gave her a 'let's get the hell out of here' look.

_**Your name is pounding through my veins.  
Can't you hear how it is sung?**_

"Oh, yup, time to go" Brooke said nodding and looking down at her wrist where a watch should've been, she figured Tim and Bevin were too stupid to realize she wasn't _really_ wearing a watch.

"But-" Bevin started.

"Sorry to run, but it was nice catching up with you" Lucas smiled, slipping out of the booth and grabbing Brooke's hand to pull her out as well.

"But we-" Bevin tried once more, as Tim checked out Brooke.

"Good luck little Olivia" Brooke said to the sleeping baby, "and Tim, stop undressing me in your mind, you are married!"

"But you are still _so_ hott!" He called after her, followed by a whistle as Brooke and Lucas hurried out of the café.

"Oh my god! _Tim_ and _Bevin_!" Brooke laughed as they climbed into Lucas' truck.

"And they have a baby, I feel bad for that little girl!" Lucas said, he actually did sound scared for the child. "At least Olivia is cute. She has one thing going for her seeing as her parents are crazy."

"I know, oh man" Brooke laughed, "I can't get over it, I can't wait to tell Haley!"

_**And I can taste you in my mouth,  
Before the words escape my lungs.**_

"Seriously. I never saw that one coming" Lucas laughed grabbing Brooke's hand as they drove off. "So I figure we'll drive by my mom's house and say bye to her, then stop by Peyton and Jakes and say bye to them, and then head to the airport."

"So what about us? Are we gonna tell them?" Brooke asked biting on her bottom lip. "I mean they probably already figured, but still…"

_**And I'll whisper only once...**_

"I don't know, whatever you wanna do Brooke" Lucas said as he squeezed her hand to reassure her.

"I think maybe we should wait, let it be _our_ little secret for awhile, just until we have it all like…under control?" Brooke said, knowing she was probably making no sense, but it did make sense in her head, and maybe that's all that mattered.

"Whatever you want" Lucas smiled.

_**There is a secret that we keep.  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep,  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given.**_

Brooke was glad that he was letting her chose whether or not they should tell people. She was still a little reserved about the whole relationship thing, and she wanted it to be just _theirs_ for awhile. Not for the world to share, just something special that only they got to enjoy. Soon enough her friends would know anyways, especially since loud mouths Tim and Bevin had seen them together. They would make sure word got around fast.

_**We are compelled to do what we have to.  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden.**_

"But I'm not ready for you to leave yet" Karen complained, hugging Lucas and Brooke for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Mom, you are whining, you know that is Brooke's thing" Lucas laughed, surrendering to another hug from his slightly over the top mom.

"Yeah Karen, did ya hear that? _My_ thing!" Brooke giggled.

"I know, I know! I'll stop, but I just loved having you guys here so much" Karen sighed, releasing the two from her tight grip.

"I'll come visit soon mom, I swear" Lucas said, at this point he would say anything to get out of there.

"But I never see Brooke anymore" Karen said, giving Brooke puppy dog eyes, _that's my thing too_, Brooke thought.

"I'll come visit soon too" Brooke mumbled, now she was just getting annoyed. _Come on we aren't children anymore,_ Brooke thought, tapping her foot impatiently on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Okay mom, we really are leaving now. We still have to go say bye to Peyton, Jake, and the girls" Lucas told her, his eyes were getting big…he was getting annoyed, and Brooke was enjoying every minute of it. She just hoped he was getting his point across to his crazy mother!

"Fine! But I'm not gonna be happy about it, I better see you both soon" Karen scolded, pointing her finger at each of them, "and I do mean that!"

"Okay, okay, yeah, yeah" Brooke muttered, walking towards the door. She was ready to get out of there, and get home since that meant taking Lucas with her.

"Bye mom, love ya" Lucas said, hugging her one last time and walking after Brooke.

"Love you too" Karen sighed as the door shut.

"I love your mom to death, but oh man was she driving me crazy" Brooke groaned as they got into the truck to drive over to Peyton's, "I mean what's with the whole 'separation anxiety' thing. You'd think that we were five years old on our first day of kindergarten!"

"I know, she was driving me crazy too" Lucas laughed, "Do you remember our first day of kindergarten?"

**Flashback**

"**Alright Lucas, I just put the emergency numbers in the front pocket on your backpack, your lunch is packed inside. Here are some quarters in case you need to use the phone, and if there is an emergency who do we call?" Karen said, kneeling down in front of her little boy in the school courtyard. It was his first day of kindergarten, and she was nervous.**

"**911" Lucas replied, "Can I go in class now mom?"**

"**Aww, I guess" Karen said, hugging her little boy close to her once last time, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in there?"**

"**I'm sure mom" Lucas said as he smiled at her, he was missing his two front teeth, and his smile was just too cute…Karen just had to capture another picture. "No more pictures mom, the other kids are gonna laugh at me!"**

"**Okay, okay" Karen sighed, "Are you sure you are gonna be ok? If you want me to stay with you today I can…"**

"**I'll be fine mom" Lucas moaned, he was ready to be a big kid and go to big kid school, but he couldn't do that if his mom was here.**

"**Hi" a little girl said, running up to Lucas and standing next to him. She flipped her long brunette locks behind her shoulder with one of her hands. She was wearing what looked to be a Ralph Lauren polo dress. It was pink and she had a matching pink ribbon in her hair. **

"**Hi" Lucas said, smiling at the girl, "I'm Lucas. This is my mom, she's going home now."**

"**Okay, I take the hint. Have a good first day baby, I love you" Karen said as she kissed her son flat on the lips, making the little girl giggle.**

"**I'm Brooke. Brooke Penelope Davis. I'm five and I get to go to kindergarten today!" Brooke said, she was always a talker.**

"**Where is your mommy?" Lucas asked, looking around.**

"**My mother and father are away on business" Brooke said matter of factly, like he should've known, "But they sent me these new shoes from Paris, do you like them?" she said, pointing her foot out in front of her.**

"**They are pretty" Lucas smiled.**

"**I thought you'd like them, let's go to class. We are gonna be late" She said as she started to skip away.**

"**Wait for me" Lucas called, catching up to her when she stopped. Just then she turned to him and kissed him flat on the lips, just like his mother had done.**

"**Now you are my boyfriend" she giggled, and continued skipping off towards the school building, it seemed so huge to the five year olds. Little Brooke was excited, but Lucas was a little bit nervous as he followed Brooke, his new 'girlfriend' into the building.**

**End Flashback**

"Yeah that really was funny" Brooke giggled.

"I can't believe you kissed me, we were only five and had just met!" Lucas laughed.

"Well I knew what I wanted, and you pretty much lead me on anyways, telling me my shoes were pretty and all" Brooke giggled, "You know that's the way to a girl's heart right?"

"Yeah, if only it were that easy. I'm pretty sure you hated me and I had cooties by third grade though" Lucas said.

"Well you did have cooties" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

They pulled up in front of Jake and Peyton's house, and Jenny was outside playing with another little girl.

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Luke!" Jenny screamed running towards the truck.

"Hey Jenny!" Brooke said, picking up the little girl and hugging her.

"Hi Jen, and who is this?" Lucas asked, ruffling her hair and motioning towards the shy, brunette girl.

"That's Emma, she is my best friend" Jenny said, squirming to get out of Brooke's arms so she could go play.

"Hey Brooke, Lucas" Peyton said, as she opened the front door and walked outside, followed by Brynlee.

"We just came to say bye, we're leaving" Brooke frowned.

"I don't want you to leave yet though!" Peyton whined as she pulled Brooke into a hug, just as Jake walked outside.

"Wukey" Brynlee called, stumbling over to her uncle, "up, up!"

"Hey Bryners" Luke smiled picking up the little girl.

"Just stay" Peyton said, still hugging Brooke.

"Oh great, the girls are gonna get all emotional on us" Jake groaned.

"Yeah seriously, we are in for it. It was good to see you man" Lucas laughed. Guys always had an easier time with this whole goodbye stuff, he was definitely glad he's a guy.

"Yeah you too. You know right after you guys leave Peyton's gonna turn all broody" Jake laughed, looking over at the girls still hugging.

"Brooke, we gotta go babe" Lucas said, he then put his hand up to his mouth, realizing he just called her 'babe' he just hoped no one noticed but him…

"What…yeah…okay" Brooke sulked.

"Bye B. Davis" Peyton sighed, "Oh and bye Luke."

"Bye Peyton" Luke called.

"Bye Pey" Brooke said letting go of Peyton as she walked over to Lucas and took Brynlee from him, "Give Brookie a hug, I gotta go."

"No go!" Brynlee scolded, pointing her finger at Brooke and Lucas.

"We gotta go, before Brooke gets all teary on us" Lucas laughed kissing Brynlee on the forehead and giving Jenny one last hug.

"Okay bye Jake, Peyton, Jenny and Brynlee" Brooke said as fast as she could, as she set Brynlee down on the ground and hurried over to the truck before she changed her mind about leaving.

Brynlee immediately started to cry, and Brooke was tearing up as she climbed into the truck. She watched out the window as they drove off, Jake had his arm around Peyton who was holding a crying Brynlee, and Jenny and her friend Emma were both waving to the leaving truck and then they started running around.

"You okay?" Lucas asked, grabbing her hand.

"Yeah" Brooke said softly, as she scooted over next to him, sitting in the middle of the seat.

"We'll come visit soon" Lucas said as they drove out of Peyton's neighborhood. Brooke rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it. They sat in the quiet for awhile just listening to the quiet hum of the radio.

"I'm happy I get to bring you home with me…" Brooke smiled; her sad mood was immediately turned cheerful once she remembered that, "Boyfriend!"

"I'm happy I get to go home with you" Lucas grinned. He couldn't be happier than he was right now. He had gotten to spend the whole weekend with Brooke, and now he got to spend a good part of the week with her as well. Not only did he get to spend time with Brooke, he got to spend time with his _girlfriend_ Brooke. He couldn't think of a better situation to be in. He always wanted to remember exactly how he was feeling at this exact moment. He looked down at Brooke and she had a content, genuine smile on her face. He loved everything about her…

_**'Cause you will be somebody's girl,  
And you will keep each other warm.****

* * *

**_

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys liked it! Now review and tell me what you thought! I will start writing the next chapter, and your reviews will definitely make me do so, and quickly...hopefully! Anyways, thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews...I can't thank you enough!**


	15. Ice Cream and Hot Tubs

**A/N: Alright, first of all, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I wish I could do personal thank yous, but I'm getting a lot of reviews and it would take FOREVER so I just want you to know I really appreciate them! Anyways, here is the new chapter, I hope ya'll like it as much as you liked the last one!

* * *

**

Chapter 15- Ice Cream and Hot Tubs

"Oh no! Don't do it, don't go in there!" Brooke screamed burying her head into Lucas' chest.

"He's in there, he has a knife, just leave…GO!" Haley screamed, clinging onto Nathan.

"Nooo! So she goes in, it's almost like she's asking for him to kill her! Ugh, stupid girl!" Brooke said frustrated.

"Why do we let the girls watch these lifetime movies again?" Nathan said to Lucas who was sitting on the other couch with Brooke.

"I don't know about you, but it gives me time to cuddle with Brooke because she always gets so scared" Lucas laughed, since Haley and Nathan didn't know they were officially together, they had to use every 'friendly' chance they got to touch each other.

_**I start thinkin' about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like**_

"Oh shut up!" Brooke said, slapping Lucas on the chest, "I don't get scared!"

"I can't believe that happened. I hate these movies" Haley groaned as the credits rolled.

"Oh Hale's, you know you love them. It's not that poor girl's fault she died because she couldn't hear you screaming through the TV." Nathan laughed.

They had decided to all hang out at Nathan and Haley's house since Brooke surprised them by bringing home Lucas a few days ago. They put Tanner to bed and decided to watch movies and order pizza. Brooke and Haley insisted on watching Lifetime and of course they got their way.

"I want ice cream!" Brooke squealed, jumping off of the couch.

"I made the yummiest treat today" Haley gushed to Brooke as they turned off the TV.

"What is it?" Brooke asked, intrigued by this so called treat.

"Well I popped some popcorn, and then I melted marshmallows and put the marshmallow over the popcorn, and then I added M & M's _and_ Hot Tamales!" Haley said smiling just thinking about how good it was.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked, his face twisted, he was obviously grossed out by this so called 'treat.'

"Yeah, its soo good, I think I have some left" Haley nodded.

"Pregnant moment I guess" Brooke shrugged, "Come on Broody, come make me an ice cream cone!"

_**But with you**_

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand, pulling him off of the couch and into the kitchen.

"What is up with them" Haley sighed, "First, Brooke brings him home with her, and then they are so touchy, I swear they touch each other at every chance."

"What are you talking about" Nathan said, totally oblivious to everything Brucas.

"Have you not noticed, they are practically all over each other" Haley said, wide eyes.

"Uh, no. they are finally friends Haley. I think you just want them to be oh so much more so you are pretending they are. You know if they were anything more than friends they'd be way too eager to show it off" Nathan sighed, his wife could be so crazy sometimes once she had a crazy idea.

"I guess so" Haley shrugged.

**Meanwhile in the kitchen…**

"It's been so hard not to" Lucas said, pulling Brooke towards him by the waist and kissing her, "Kiss you."

"Luke!" Brooke giggled, "Nathan and Haley are like in the other room we can't do _this_ **here**!"

"What you don't wanna kiss me?" Lucas pouted.

"Well yeah I _want_ to kiss you, but they are…"

"You better tell my lips you're sorry, you hurt their feelings" Lucas said sticking out his bottom lip.

_**I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy**_

"Alright" Brooke whispered, getting closer and closer to his lips. He could feel her breath on his mouth and he slowly started to smile.

"Sorry" She whispered right when her lips were almost touching his, she then bounced away from him giggled and walked to the freezer to pull out the ice cream.

"You are such a tease Brooke Davis" Lucas laughed.

"I know!" she laughed, walking over to the counter, swaying her hips and making her hair bounce up and down. "Now I _really_ want an ice cream cone Broody!"

"What are you two doing in here, keeping it PG I hope" Haley laughed, walking into the kitchen followed by Nathan.

"Ew, sick Haley!" Brooke said, wrinkling her face, "Broody here is just making me an ice cream cone! Right Broody?"

"Yup" Lucas said, unenthusiastically, obviously annoyed that that was all he was doing, this went unnoticed by Haley and Nathan though of course.

"Since when can't you make your own ice cream cone Brooke?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Since I brought my slave home" Brooke giggled, skipping over to Lucas and grabbing her ice cream from him.

_**I know you'll catch me  
Right before I hit the ground**_

"I see" Nathan said, sitting down by Brooke at the counter.

"So does anyone wanna try my popcorn treat" Haley asked, pulling a tub of popcorn out of the cabinet.

"Uh no thank you" Lucas said, as Brooke and Nathan both shook their heads no.

"Alright, suit yourself. Tanner likes it though" Haley said dropping some popcorn into her mouth.

"Tanner is two, I think he'd eat anything that involves popcorn, marshmallows and chocolate" Brooke laughed, licking her ice cream cone.

"That's true" Lucas said pointing at Haley, while Nathan just shook his head.

"Did you tell Hale's who we saw at the café the other day?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Oh my god no! I can't believe I forgot" Brooke laughed just thinking about Tim, Bevin, and Baby Olivia.

"Who did you see?" Haley asked, excited for some Tree Hill gossip.

"We saw Tim!" Brooke giggled, "and he totally hit on me and it was so funny."

"No way! Does he still look the same? He obviously still acts the same" Haley laughed.

"You mean, my high school best friend Tim?" Nathan asked, shocked that he would still be in Tree Hill.

"Yeah, that one" Lucas laughed.

"Oh and that's not even the best part, Tim is married!" Brooke gushed.

"Who in the hell would marry Tim" Nathan asked, shocked. He usually wasn't one for gossip, but this was good.

"Bevin would apparently" Brooke giggled as Lucas just nodded his head smiling.

"NO WAY!" Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah, and here's the bombshell, they have a baby" Brooke said, waiting for the looks on Nathan and Haley's faces. Haley's mouth dropped to the ground and Nathan just shook his head smiling.

"She's really cute though" Lucas chimed in, "I feel bad for the poor kid having those two as parents."

"Seriously, she's five months old and Bevin is concerned because Olivia only hangs out with her and Tim, she has no friends!" Brooke said, mocking Bevin.

"That is just great!" Haley said still laughing; "I so wish I could've seen that!"

"Yeah, that dude shouldn't be allowed to reproduce" Nathan said, still shaking his head in shock.

"Tell me about it, he asked about you two though" Lucas said laughing, "He was pretty disappointed you are still married Hale's."

"Yeah and he figured you would be surrounded by playboy bunnies Nate" Brooke giggled.

"That's Tim for ya" Nathan laughed.

"I can't believe he married Bevin. That is so funny" Haley said, eating her popcorn.

"Luke, I'm tired. Are you ready to go?" Brooke whined, now that she was finished with her ice cream she was ready to get out of there and have some quality Lucas time.

**_With nothin' but a t-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful_**

"Are you really leaving already?" Haley moaned, she missed her best friend and wanted her to stay and visit. She also missed Lucas and since she didn't get to see him much she didn't like to share him when she did get to see him.

"Hale's, she's tired, we can hang out with them tomorrow" Nathan said, pulling Haley into a hug.

"Yeah, we can go if your ready" Lucas said smiling, honestly he was ready to leave too, really he just wanted to be alone with Brooke. Since they had gotten into LA Haley wouldn't let them out of her sight.

"But Brooke has work" Haley complained.

"Haley, you are acting like Tanner" Brooke giggled, "And I might not go in tomorrow…"

"Fine" Haley said stomping her foot, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, call me when you get up."

"Okay will do" Brooke said grabbing Lucas by the arm and pulling him out of the room, "Gotta go, bye!"

_**Baby as I do now**_

Lucas waved as he was being rushed out the door by Brooke. Nathan and Haley looked confused by their sudden exit, Nathan just shrugged it off and Haley was beginning to think there really was something going on with the two of them.

"You aren't really tired are you?" Lucas laughed as they walked into Brooke's house.

Brooke threw her bag on the floor and walked into the living room; she turned around and looked at him, "Nope!"

"Haley would so kill you" Lucas laughed, walking over to the couch and sitting down, pulling Brooke down onto his lap.

"Let's not talk about Haley right now" Brooke whispered into his ear as she started to play with his hair.

"No Haley" Lucas whispered back, as Brooke's lips got closer to his.

_**Now that I'm with you**_

"Nope" Brooke said just as she was about to kiss his lips. Lucas put his finger up to her lips to stop her.

"I can be a tease too" He smiled as he lifted her off of his lap and set her on the couch. As he was walking away he looked back at her, the look on her face was priceless. She was so shocked she couldn't see straight.

Brooke went and changed into her pajamas and then stomped into the room that Lucas was staying in.

"Lucas Scott! You so can not leave me hanging like that!" She shouted as she entered the room.

He looked up from the book he was reading and started to laugh. She was so cute when she was mad. Not to mention she had pink Victoria Secret sweats on that was twice her size with an oversized Lakers T-Shirt on and her hair pulled up high on top of her head.

"What's so funny?" She asked, tapping her foot on the floor. She always did that when she was annoyed or impatient, and judging by things he guessed she was annoyed.

"Nothing" he laughed, picking up the book and starting to read it again. He knew if anything, this would annoy Brooke, and honestly he was having fun getting a rise out of her.

"Luke!" she said annoyed with him, she couldn't believe he totally left her on the couch, and now he was sitting here _reading_ of all things!

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up from his book. He was doing a pretty good job keeping a straight face and making her think he was serious.

"Ugh!" Brooke said, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat and stomping out of the bedroom. Lucas started to laugh, and then figured he should go after seeing as he probably had pissed her off.

"Brooke" Lucas called, walking down the hall towards her bedroom.

_**You speak and it's like a song**_

There was no answer; yup she was definitely not happy. He entered her bedroom, and she was sitting on her bed, legs folded up under her with her arms folded. She didn't look too happy, and she was most definitely trying to make him feel bad, bottom lip poking out and all.

"You are so sexy when you're mad" Lucas said, climbing on the bed next to her. He was taking a risk, bringing up 'sexy' and 'mad' in the same sentence, but it was true and he might as well go for it.

"Brooke, I was kidding" Lucas laughed, when she didn't answer. He knew now she was doing this just to torture him, and it was working.

"I'm so not talking to you Lucas Scott!" Brooke said, not even bothering to look at him.

_**And just like that all my walls come down**_

"Good, because with what I've got planned, we don't need to talk" Lucas whispered into her ear. He then found the spot on the behind her ear that always got her going. He started to suck on it, and he knew in no time she wouldn't be mad anymore.

"Lucas! Stop" Brooke giggled, squirming around on the bed, "It tickles!"

"No way" he said as he started to blow raspberries on her neck.

"Luke! Come on!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him and trying to get her neck away from his mouth.

"Say you want me and I'll stop" Lucas laughed, lifting his mouth from her neck to speak, only to blow more raspberries on her stomach this time.

"Never!" she giggled, wiggling underneath him.

_**It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know**_

"I'm not stopping then" Lucas smiled, tickling her stomach now.

"Lucas…stop…I'm gonna pee!" Brooke laughed, knowing that would make him stop tickling her.

"Fine, I surrender, you win" Lucas sighed, sitting up.

"I _always_ win and you _always_ fall for that" Brooke giggled resting her head in his lap.

"I don't mind letting you win" Lucas smiled, he knew saying cheesy things like that would score major points, that along with running his fingers through her long silky hair.

"Heeey, wasn't I mad at you?" Brooke said confused, sitting up.

"No, I don't think so" Lucas said, looking around the room as if he was looking for something.

_**I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away**_

"I'm glad you got to come here Luke" Brooke smiled, resting her head back into his lap.

"Me too" Lucas said, as he began to play with the hair in her pony tail.

"I don't want you to leave" Brooke said in the saddest voice she could muster up.

"Me either, but I've been here all week, tomorrow is already Friday" Lucas sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know" Brooke sighed. She knew he was going to have to leave eventually, she was lucky he was able to stay for the whole week.

"But then you'll just get to come visit me" he smiled.

"Yeah, but I didn't even get to see you that much this week because of dumb work" Brooke mumbled.

"Brooke, you worked like what? Twenty hours this week?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, that's a lot" Brooke sighed, "A lot since you are here!"

"We still have a couple more days, lets not get all broody now" Lucas laughed, usually he was the one brooding, but Brooke was doing a pretty good job at it right now.

"You are so right" Brooke giggled, jumping off of the bed and making her way into her bathroom. He loved how her bad mood could change at the drop of a hat. She was amazing like that.

"Where are you going?"

"_I'm_ gonna change, and then _we_ are gonna go play in the hot tub" Brooke winked, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"You do realize it's like midnight right?" Lucas yelled into the door.

_**Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me**_

"Yup, meet you outside, _boyfriend_" Brooke giggled behind the bathroom door. She knew that calling her calling him boyfriend was a High School thing, but it was fun, and she loved how it sounded, why shouldn't she be a little immature at times?

Lucas was sitting outside in the hot tub staring up at the stars waiting for Brooke to come out. The sky was clear, and you could actually see the stars tonight, it helped that Brooke's house was in the hill, so it wasn't down in the hustle and bustle of the city.

"Lonely?" Brooke asked as she walked outside in her robe and noticed Lucas already sitting in the hot tub.

"Very" Lucas laughed that dry, sexy, raspy laugh that Brooke loved.

"Perfect" she giggled, taking off the robe to show off her black bikini. Lucas almost forgot how good she looked in a bikini, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to get this image out of his head for awhile.

_**Cuz' I start thinkin' about it**_

Brooke climbed into the hot tub, and immediately sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Remember that one time when we snuck into that person's backyard and went into their hot tub?" Lucas laughed, remembering that night, "You made me think it was your hot tub, but by the time you got me in it and told me you didn't know the people, there was no way I was leaving."

"Yeah, that was a good time" Brooke said giggling. That was so Brooke, sneaking into people's yards, using their hot tubs…

Lucas rested his hands on her hips, right on top of the strings of the bottoms of her bikini. She slowly moved her head towards him and started to kiss him; it started off slow at first, but eventually speeded up. Brooke started to untie the strings of his swim trunks and he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking for the answer in her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Brooke smiled. She began kissing him once more, tugging on his shorts.

_**I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels like**_

Brooke and Lucas eventually ended up back inside, and fell asleep on her bed. Their swim suits were still floating around the bubbling Jacuzzi, but they were inside, wrapped up in robes, sleeping. They didn't care about anything, or anyone else. It was just them. Just them together. They had both secretly waited for this moment for so long and finally it was theirs.

_**Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, you know what to do! Go on...review! Tell me what you thought about it! What you liked, didn't like...anything you want to see...Thanks for reviewing you know I love it! Oh the song is With You by Jessica Simpson just in case you didn't know! Alright, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter...Review and I'll update as fast as I can...Deal? Ok deal!**


	16. The Night Before Life Goes On

**A/N: Alright, so I was gonna wait till tomorrow to update, but I just got way too excited! Hehe! That is good for you guys though! Thank you for all of your fabulous reviews, I seriously love them! They rock my face off! haha! But really...I love them! If you haven't reviewed for chap. 15 since I am crazy and posting fast, you still can :) Reviews NEVER hurts my feelings...NEVER! hehe!! I'm kind of on one, I guess I'm just excited cuz Kelly Clarkson sang on American Idol tonight and I love her...I haven't really been watching AI, but I watch it to see Kelly! Anyways...now I'm just rambling! Oh and I LOVE this chapter, its one of my favorites, even though I say that about every chapter! Anyways, I'll stop now...

* * *

Chapter 16- The Night Before Life Goes On **

Haley and Brooke were sitting at the kitchen counter in Brooke's house. Nathan, Haley, and Tanner had come over to hang out seeing as Lucas was leaving early the next morning. Nathan, Lucas and Tanner were all in the living room watching some kind of sports something.

"I seriously need a break from that child" Haley said frustrated, "Seriously, when they say terrible twos, they mean it!"

"Oh come on Hale's, Tanner can't be that bad" Brooke laughed, Haley could be a little dramatic sometimes, especially when it came to Tanner…she was such a first time mom…_everything_ was a big deal.

"This morning for example, Nathan and I go downstairs to have breakfast, and we thought Tanner was asleep because he hadn't woken us up yet, and he always does…"

"Yeah and?" Brooke asked, no idea where this was going.

"So yeah, we go downstairs and into the kitchen, there are three boxes of cereal spilled all over the floor! There was a stool pushed up to the counter, and the microwave was going, luckily nothing was in it, oh and the water in the sink was running, and somehow he had plugged it up and the water was beginning to spill out of the sink and onto the floor! And Tanner was no where to be found!" Haley said shocked, she still couldn't believe her little baby caused all that trouble.

"No way!" Brooke said, bursting into fits of laughter.

"Brooke this is so not funny!" Haley said, even more annoyed now. Brooke out of anyone should sympathize with her; she was after all her best friend.

"Remind me to give Tanner a high five later" Brooke giggled.

"You are impossible! And _remind_ me to never leave you and Tanner home alone…I can't even imagine the damage you two could do!"

"Well at least let me take him to the mall, I promised him I'd teach him out to pick out hott girls…" Brooke giggled.

"Uh how bout no?" Haley said nervously. She knew Brooke meant well, and was trying to help, but there was a part of her that worried Brooke was serious.

"Someone has to teach him! Geez Haley, live a little" Brooke laughed, getting up off of the stool and walking into the living room where the guys were, followed by Haley.

"Mommy" Tanner yawned, getting off of the couch and wobbling over to Haley, it was obviously his nap time.

"Did you make big messes today Tanner?" Brooke giggled as Haley picked up the little boy.

"Ya's, mommy mad" Tanner smiled nodding his head and scrunching up his little nose.

"You were just hungry huh? And mean mommy and daddy weren't up to make you breakfast" Brooke giggled.

"Ya's" Tanner laughed, trying not to yawn.

"Brooke, I couldn't figure out how to…get those stupid expensive uh blinds to work in my room, will you show me?" Lucas said, acting suspicious walking over to Brooke.

"Oh…the blinds, yeah I'll show you how to work them, it's pretty simple really" Brooke nodded walking out of the room with Lucas following closely behind her.

Haley sat down by Nathan on the couch with Tanner, both totally oblivious to Brooke and Lucas and their sketchy blinds story.

* * *

"Blinds! Lucas, you could've done better" Brooke giggled, walking backwards with her arms around Lucas' neck. They pushed their way into the guest bedroom and Lucas kicked the door half way shut with his foot. 

"Thinking on the spot has never been a strong point of mine" Lucas laughed, letting his hands wander to the bare skin on her sides.

"Mmhmm, we'll have to work on that Broody" Brooke moaned, right before she captured his lips with hers.

It wasn't long before Brooke and Lucas got caught up in each other, they figured they had at least a good 15 minutes, to work on the 'blinds'…or just make out…before Haley and Nathan got suspicious. But before they knew it, Lucas was pulling Brooke's shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor.

"Sneaking around…is…kinda…kinda fun" Brooke smiled against his lips as they kept kissing and his hands ran up her bare back.

"Mmm" Lucas whimpered against her lips.

And that's when they heard the creaking of the door opening. Brooke opened her eyes, and there was little Tanner, peeking in the room. Luckily Lucas' back was turned to him, and Luke still had his shirt on. Brooke figured they were also lucky considering Tanner was only two and probably had no clue what was going on.

"Tan" Brooke said nervously. Making Lucas lift his head from her neck and look up into her scared eyes.

"Wants my's bwankies" Tanner yawned, pulling his binky out of his mouth and pointing to his blanket on the bed.

"Ohh, blankie…" Brooke said nodding, reaching behind her and tossing it at the boy, trying not to move so much seeing as she had no shirt on. This would most likely scar the little boy for life, she figured she would do that somehow, but didn't guess it would be this way, with Lucas of all people.

"Kanks" he said, as he turned back around and left the room.

"Busted" Brooke said, starting to giggle.

"Yeah so funny Brooke, that is my only nephew" Lucas said smiling, it was _kinda_ funny.

"It was pretty funny, I'm guessing we should find my shirt and head back down there before the little monster tells on us" Brooke laughed, looking around the room to find where her shirt could have possible been thrown.

* * *

Tanner wobbled back into the room with his blanket and climbed up onto the couch onto Haley's lap. 

"Find your blankie?" Haley asked, even though she could see the blanket he was holding. Tanner just nodded his head and snuggled his head into the space between Haley's shoulder and neck.

"Where did Brooke and Lucas run off to?" Nathan asked, just noticing they weren't in the room anymore. He felt so at home there at times he actually forgot it was Brooke's house.

"I have no clue, Lucas mentioned something about blinds?" Haley said, just as confused as Nathan.

"Wuke bited Bwookie" Tanner said, his eyes fighting to stay open, "Wukes in's twouble. No bwites."

"Huh?" Haley asked looking down at her son.

"Bwookie no shwirts on" Tanner said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"What have you been feeding our kid?" Nathan asked laughing and ruffling the little boys' hair.

"Seriously, that kid has an imagination" Haley laughed, rubbing Tanner's back to make sure he'd stay asleep.

Just then Lucas and Brooke made their way back into the living room. Lucas had a nervous smile on his face, and Brooke was grinning ear to ear like she had just done something devious. Haley looked up at them, and noticed Brooke's messy hair and screwed up makeup, she had no idea what was going on.

"Brooke, your shirts on backwards" Nathan said, not taking his eyes away from the TV once.

"Huh?" Brooke asked, and then looked down at her shirt, "Weird, how did that happen!"

"You'd think at your age you'd be able to dress yourself" Lucas laughed, hoping to make the mood lighter.

"Wait a minute" Haley said, finally realizing what was going on, "Oh my god! You two are totally sleeping together!"

"What?" Lucas asked, trying to sound shocked, while Brooke just had a guilty smile on her face.

"You totally are" Nathan laughed, enjoying this. He hadn't really thought much of it before, but now he totally understood.

"I can't believe you two!" Haley half laughed, half screamed, "Wait a minute… oh god"

"What?" Brooke asked, still trying to play it cool like she had no clue what everyone was talking about.

"Tell me my sweet little boy didn't just walk in on you two?" Haley asked. Surprisingly they both remained silent, and Lucas' face started to turn red. Neither of them would even make eye contact.

"Did Tanner walk in on you?" Nathan asked, laughing, "I'm gonna have to teach him better!"

"Please say no!" Haley said, still freaking out.

"Well…uh" Brooke started.

"He did didn't he! He came in here, saying Luke was biting you Brooke" Haley said in disbelief.

"Geez Lucas, no more biting, that is such a two year old thing to do! I tried to tell him Haley I swear, he just never learns! Biting…Bad!" Brooke said, pointing her finger at Lucas and laughing. This was just way too funny; sadly Lucas wasn't enjoying it as much as she was.

"He also said Brooke didn't have a shirt on" Nathan laughed.

"Wow that child of yours has an active imagination!" Brooke giggled.

"Sorry Hale's" Lucas sighed, he really did feel bad. Haley looked pissed, but at least Nathan found it funny…

"So are you two-" Haley asked, motioning between them.

"Like a couple…officially?" Lucas said finishing her sentence while Haley just nodded. He looked at Brooke and she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll claim him" Brooke giggled, how she found this so funny, no one knew.

"How long?" Haley asked, now actually sounding excited. This was better than pissed off Haley any day.

"Well, when we were in Tree Hill we made it official, but decided not to tell anyone…" Lucas said, figuring they might as well come clean seeing as Tanner had just blown their cover anyways.

"Yup…_boyfriend_" Brooke giggled, grabbing his butt. She just had to make the moment a little awkward.

"Wow" was all Nathan said. He was excited and figured it would happen sooner or later anyways.

"That's so exciting!" Haley squealed, forgetting about the whole 'half naked Brooke, Luke biting, Tanner thing.'

She jumped off of the couch and ran over to hug Brooke.

"We aren't like getting married or anything" Brooke laughed at Haley's excitement.

"It's about time you two stopped pining over each other and got back together!" Haley said, hugging Lucas now.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty boring; everyone just sat around Brooke's house and hung out. Haley made them dinner and after they all ate, Haley, Nathan, and Tanner said bye to Luke and went home. Brooke and Lucas were now just sitting on the floor in the living room playing cards and watching TV. 

"Do you have any 8's?" Brooke asked, leaning over and trying to peek at Lucas' cards.

"Nope, go fish" Lucas said, hiding his cards against his leg so Brooke couldn't see them.

"How do you have only one card left and I have all these?" Brooke asked frustrated when she didn't draw a match.

"Because I'm just _that_ good. Do you have any 7's?" Lucas asked, it was his last card and he really just wanted to win to get the game over with because they had been playing it since Haley left at 10, and it was already midnight.

"Maybe" Brooke sighed. Of course she had a 7, she had at least half the deck, the other half of the deck was made up of the go fish pile and Lucas' matches.

"Just give me the 7!" Lucas laughed as Brooke pouted and tossed the card at him.

"No fair! You won again" Brooke whined, folding her arms and poking out her lip.

"Sorry babe. I'm so sick of this game, let's do something else, anything else!" Lucas begged. He figured this wasn't her 'favorite game' anymore now that she had lost to him so many times in a row.

"Fine, I never liked fishes anyways" Brooke said, trying to sound serious, "Wanna go to the park?"

"What are we gonna do at the park? Play basketball?" Lucas said smiling, _wow Brooke must really love me if she's gonna actually play basketball with me_, Lucas thought.

"Uh No" Brooke said, giving him a 'duh' look. "I was thinking more like you could push me on the swings!"

"Fine" Lucas said, kind of bummed out, but that eventually left his mind when she pretty much pounced on him from where he was sitting and threw her arms around his neck.

"Yay! Thanks Luke lets go!" She squealed as she hugged him, and then jumped up and pretty much ran for the door.

As they were driving to the park Brooke turned the radio on, she was on a country kick for some odd reason.

"Do we have to listen to this?" Lucas whined.

"Yeah, my car, my music!" Brooke smiled, turning it to the country radio station.

"Since when do you like this country crap" Lucas asked, she usually was more of a pop music girl, country was new.

"Since I decided I liked it" Brooke shrugged.

They fell into silence, Lucas' hand resting on Brookes. It was quiet except for Brooke humming, or singing along with the radio.

_Of course this has to play next_, Brooke thought as the next song came on. _As if Lucas leaving isn't bad enough, it has to be rubbed in my face._ She just hoped Lucas wasn't listening to the words; he probably wasn't since it wasn't some emo, depressing, weird song.

_**Sittin' up on the roof  
Sneakin' a smoke by the chimney  
Checkin' out the moon  
And the city lights**_

Brooke figured she was lucky because they arrived at the park and she wouldn't have to listen to the song anymore. She hurried and turned off the ignition, and pretty much flew out of the car. Lucas met her in front of it after grabbing a blanket out of her backseat and immediately put his arm around her.

"Wanna walk, or swing?" Lucas asked, pulling Brooke towards him.

"Hmm...walk" She smiled, looking up at him.

_**He takes off his flannel shirt and he  
Drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight**_

They started to walk around the park. It was beautiful outside, the moon was huge and the stars were bright, there were barely any clouds in the sky. They started to walk around the baseball field. Lucas squeezed Brooke's shoulders, and held her even closer against him if that was at all possible.

"So I can't believe Tanner caught us today" Lucas said laughing. It really was pretty funny, and they both knew they'd never live it down.

"I know seriously. Now we just need one of Peyton and Jake's kids to walk in on us, I mean its so much easier for them to tell on us then for us to have to tell everyone about us" Brooke said, realizing she probably made no sense, good thing Lucas always understood her crazy way with words.

"I know seriously. I thought Haley was gonna kill us."

"I know the look on her face was priceless, I wish I would've had a camera" Brooke giggled.

They then fell into another silence; at least it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. They both had been trying so hard all day to keep their minds off of Lucas leaving tomorrow, but they both couldn't stop thinking about it.

_**And she says  
I don't want this night to end  
Why does it have to end?**_

"Wanna sit?" Lucas asked, laying the blanket down in the middle of the baseball diamond. Brooke just nodded her head. Lucas could tell she was starting to get sad about him leaving. It just sucked because they were doing so well, having so much fun together and were so happy. Lucas sat down on the blanket and Brooke sat against his lap in between his legs, he wrapped his arms around her stomach as she laid her head back onto his chest and he kissed it.

"I bet New York isn't this pretty" Brooke smiled, staring up at the sky.

"No way" Lucas said, staring down at Brooke.

"Sooo, you're really leaving tomorrow?" Brooke asked, hoping he was in a _very_ surprising mood and surprising by staying longer. Lucas did like surprises lately…

"Yeah, I'm leaving if I still want a job" Lucas laughed.

He then laid down on the blanket, and Brooke laid down with him, resting her head on his chest.

"Ooo, Luke did you see that one?" Brooke asked pointing up at the sky.

"See what?" He was obviously confused, or maybe he just was brooding too much and not paying attention.

"The shooting star silly" Brooke giggled, pointing up at the sky, "There's another one!"

"Oh yeah, aren't they so neat? When I was little my mom and I would sit out on the porch steps and look for shooting stars. She always told me they were lucky" Lucas smiled, holding Brooke against him even tighter.

It got unusually quiet and Lucas could tell Brooke was getting sad. She used to have such a hard time showing her emotions when Lucas first met her. After he started to get to know her and grew to love her she definitely opened up a lot more. He loved the way he could tell how she was feeling just by the sound of her breathing.

Brooke moved off of his chest so she was lying right beside him, face to face. She stared into his deep blue eyes; she wanted to be able to remember them since she wouldn't be able to see him for who knows how long.

_**Oooo, a tear falls off her cheek and**_

He watched her face turned more and more sad, and he just wanted more than anything to make her feel better. He hated seeing her sad. He rested his hand on her cheek and touched it for a few seconds before he slowly came closer and closer to her until his lips met with hers. The kiss was slow and unrushed, like they were trying to savor every moment of it. He could taste the tears on her lips that were slowly falling down her cheeks. There were only a few tears, but it still broke his heart. He wished he could just stay there, not go back, but it was his home, his life, his job and he knew they would just have to get through it no matter how hard it would get. They pulled away from each other and he wiped the last tear off of her face and then kissed her cheek. She gave him a sad smile in return, and snuggled back into his chest, closing her eyes.

_**Right when it hits his arm he says  
Come on baby, let's get out of here**_

"Are you ready to go babe?" He asked after laying there for a few more minutes.

"Yeah, I think so" Brooke said giving him a small smile.

Lucas stood up, and reached for Brooke's hand to help her up. He then gathered up the blanket they were lying on and grabbed Brookes hand, heading for the car.

_**They take one last drive around town  
And man it already looks different**_

"Do you wanna just go home, or are there any more places you wanna take me in the middle of the night?" Lucas asked, laughing trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I guess I could get you drunk and totally take advantage of you" She shrugged, acting serious and making Lucas laugh.

"Yeah I definitely _wouldn't_ mind" He said, looking over her and winking, making her laugh. He was happy to hear her laugh, it was like music to his ears and he had missed it over the last few serious hours.

"So you're saying I can have my way with you Lucas Scott?" Brooke giggled. What could she say, they always had been really sexual, not that either of them minded.

"Any day" Lucas smiled. And he was being honest, she knew he was too.

_**He bangs the wheel and says  
Life ain't fair**_

"What are you gonna do with out me?" Brooke said smiling, so Lucas figured this wasn't going anywhere sad or serious, "I bet you'll turn into one hell of a brooder!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to call my wife and other two girlfriends to keep me entertained" Lucas said, raising his eyebrows at Brooke.

"I am shocked Lucas Scott!" Brooke said gasping, "I thought they knew about me!"

"Oh no way, I do want to live to see you again" Lucas said grabbing her hand.

"You know what they say…"

"And what's that?"

"A life without Brooke is a damn boring life" Brooke giggled.

"There is a lot of truth to that" Lucas smiled. Really it was true. He was definitely a lot more daring when he was with Brooke; he was also happier and easier to get along with.

They pulled up to Brooke's house and both made their way inside. They both headed to Brooke's room to get ready for bed since Lucas would end up there eventually anyways.

_**And this growin' up stuff man I don't know  
I just don't wanna let you go**_

"So you are really leaving?" Brooke asked for what seemed like the millionth time. She already knew the answer, but she figured if she asked enough he would get annoyed and just stay.

"Sad to say I am" Lucas said, putting on what Brooke called his 'brooding' face.

"Well you did say I could have my way with you anytime right?" Brooke asked, walking up to him and running her hands down his chest, resting them on the strings of his pajama pants. She was never one to like Lucas wearing pajama's, it was just a waste of time really.

"Mmhmm" Lucas moaned as he began kissing her, placing her hands on her waist and moving them up her shirt, walking towards the bed.

* * *

**Linkie- I just wanted to respond to your chap. 14 review...it is true...Brooke does look like Karen kind of, weird I never noticed that before! But I've heard that whole men marry girls that look like their mothers, so yeah Peyton is so screwed, one more reason Pucas sucks! hehe! I didn't even think about how alike Brooke and Karen were either...you put a lot of things into perspective for me! hehe! LOVE your reviews!**

**flipflopgal- So Haley and Nathan found out about Brucas in kind of an embarrassing way like you were hoping hehe :)**

**A/N: Okkk...I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think...tell me what you liked/didn't like! Oh and I want to know if you think I'm being unrealistic with the story...because if I am please tell me, I want to keep it realistic and I know sometimes I get carried away with the Brucas cheesiness maybe...but I still want it to be realistic...so tell me what you think! THANKS THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE IT! You guys seriously are amazing...no really...you are! Oh the song was Carrie Underwood, The Night Before Life Goes On! It is one of my favorite songs, the emotion to it really gets to ya! Most of the time I pick songs and they are my inspiration for chapters and this was one of those times! So if you have any song ideas...tell me! hehe! Wow I'm rambling again...ok...I'll stop if you go review :) there's always a catch right ;)**


	17. Drinks With Amelia

**A/N: We hit 200 REVIEWS!!! WHOA! I'm like sooo excited I'm pretty much speechless! HAHA! So thank you thank you for all of you're reviews for the last chapter, they were nothing short of amazing! So the song in this chapter is called Home by Chris Daughtry...and I hope you like this chapter, I'm kinda nervous...**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Drinks With Amelia**

"So how was the week with Brooke? If it wasn't good I am so gonna kick your ass for leaving me with all that work" Ryan laughed as the two walked into work.

_**I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.**_

"It was…good" Lucas smiled. They walked into Lucas' office and both sat down, Lucas immediately went to work, while Ryan propped his feet up on Lucas' desk. Lucas wasn't really sure what Ryan was supposed to be doing, because it seemed like he always just hung around in Lucas' office.

"Good" Ryan nodded, "So you got lucky."

"Something like that" Lucas laughed. He could feel himself starting to blush. He knew the whole relationship thing was still sort of a secret, but there was no way he'd be able to go long without telling Ryan, and Ryan knew him well enough to call bullshit when he saw it.

"Wow, you lucky bastard" Ryan laughed, "So is she still good in bed? Are you guys like official now?"

"Yes and yes" Lucas said, trying to focus on typing on his computer.

_**I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**_

"Nice. I'm kinda bummed though, that means no more hooking you up" Ryan sighed.

"I don't think there ever was 'hooking me up'" Lucas said, using air quotes.

"True, very true" Ryan nodded, Lucas had a point, he never wanted to be hooked up with girls, girls basically dropped at his feet but he had never given them a second look.

"So don't you have work to do or something?" Lucas asked, getting annoyed because he was so far behind.

"Come on Luke, don't mention the 'W' word" Ryan said whispering.

"Well we are at work Ry" Lucas laughed. His friend could be so irresponsible sometimes, he sort of reminded him of the guy version of Brooke. High School Brooke at least.

"Whatever, so I wanna hear more about the week with Brooke. First of all, how in the hell did you manage to get that off" Ryan asked rubbing his head.

"Hampton just likes me I guess" Lucas said shrugging. Their boss Mr. Hampton had always liked Lucas, Lucas was always such a hard worker and that impressed him so he was always trying to help him out.

"Some guys get all the luck" Ryan sighed, standing up and walking towards the door, "Come and get me later and we'll go get lunch."

"Alright, have fun _working_" Lucas laughed as Ryan walked out the door and he kept on working. At this rate he might be caught up sometime this week.

_**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**_

Lucas was actually glad that he had so much work to do, because if he didn't he knew that he would be going crazy thinking about Brooke. He really just wanted to be back in California with her. Life was so much easier there, and he was definitely happy. He hated the fact that he wasn't going to get to see her whenever he wanted to; he wasn't quite sure how he would handle that. He already missed her like hell. But he figured it was better to be there with her so far away now that she was at least his girlfriend again, it was definitely worse being so far away from her and not even on speaking terms.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in her office working on designs. She loved to draw new clothes; it was such a stress reliever for her. She also liked to sit in the quiet with nothing but the soft hum of the radio. Everyone showed up for work today so it was running smoothly and she was able to just hang out and draw for awhile which she loved. She was also working on some last minute things for the summer line that _had_ to be done. Amelia had been working at the boutique doing inventory, and Brooke was just hoping she would be done soon so she could tell her about Lucas. Telling Freddy and Dante just wasn't cutting it. Freddy kept _making_ smart ass comments and Dante, well Dante just kept commenting _on_ Lucas' ass. Brooke knew he had a nice ass, but wasn't a big fan of hearing it from one of her employees, male employee no less. Just thinking about it made her laugh and want to tell Lucas. That would definitely make him squirm. 

Suddenly her phone started ringing, making her jump. Every time she was sitting in the quiet, mostly zoned on drawing, her phone would ring and scare the crap out of her, this time was no exception. She looked at the screen and saw it was Peyton. She excitedly answered the phone seeing as she hadn't talked to her much since Lucas had been there the whole last week.

"Peyton!" Brooke screeched into the phone.

"_Brooke Davis! Where have you been all my life?" Peyton asked, she had really missed her best friend, and hearing her voice was making her happy._

"Well I've been pretty busy with my pimp and my double life, ya know husband, kids, that kind of thing..." Brooke giggled, "Anyways how are you?"

"_Well I was good, great even. But honestly I have a bone to pick with you Davis" Peyton pretty much growled into the phone, this couldn't be good._

"And that would be?" Brooke asked, erasing something on her paper, then setting it down to give Peyton her full attention, even if she was being sort of PMS-y at the moment.

"_Well, for starters, guess who just left my house?" Peyton said into the phone, she still wasn't sounding too happy._

"Umm, Jake's mistress?" Brooke asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Close but no. Bevin did. Oh and she brought along Tim and Olivia too" Peyton said, less than thrilled._

"Ohhh" Brooke laughed, she totally forgot about that whole thing, but hearing Peyton bring it up again made her laugh.

"_Yeah, What the hell Brooke! I can't believe you told them where I live!" Peyton half screamed into the phone, yup she wasn't too happy._

"So I guess the whole Olivia Brynlee play date didn't go well?" Brooke sighed into the phone. She still thought it was pretty funny, but Peyton was obviously not so ecstatic by it.

"_Well, Tim went through all of my cupboards and fridge, while Bevin helped herself to my couch and a nap leaving me with Olivia, who is actually freaking cute by the way, but that's beside the point. Then Tim went on to teach Brynlee to say 'asshole' and teach Jenny how to use a beer bong, thank god it was filled with kool-aid this time!" Peyton said annoyed._

"Hmm, so it didn't go so well?" Brooke said, trying not to laugh. It was actually very humorous, it was more exciting than Brooke expected it to be and she could always use a good laugh.

"_No!" Peyton said, "But I guess I'll forgive you since you're my best friend and it's too late to look for a new one."_

"Thanks" Brooke giggled, it's not like anyone could ever stay mad at her anyways.

"_So how was the week with Lucas?" Peyton asked._

"It was fun, we just hung out with Haley and them a lot" Brooke said smiling. She couldn't help but smile when talking or thinking about her blonde haired blue eyed boyfriend.

"_That's all you did?" Peyton said laughing._

"Well, uh" Brooke stuttered, Peyton didn't know they were together yet, at least she hadn't told her, but maybe Haley or Nathan did, she was gonna remember to hurt them next time she saw them…

"_I was kidding Brooke; don't get all mopey on me. I'm glad you guys are friends though, that's great. Is it less awkward now?"_

"Oh yeah, it's good, no more awkwardness" Brooke said raising her eyebrows. She was totally scared for a second that Peyton knew about them, but it was a big relief that she didn't. She didn't know why she didn't just tell her, she figured it would just be awkward and she wouldn't know what to say. She figured she'd just let them find out the same way Haley and Nathan had…it worked out pretty well for her at least. She figured Peyton would be pretty upset not being the first one to know about them getting back together, Haley was pretty forgiving, but Peyton was known to always hold petty grudges.

"_That is very good" Peyton said, she was happy for them, it was about time they were friends again._

"Yeah, anyways, I better get back to work; I need to have these sketches finished by Wednesday." Brooke said, picking up the sketch she was working on.

"_Okay, call me later; it was good to talk to you! Bye Brooke."_

"Alrighty, tell the fam hi. See ya" Brooke smiled, hanging up the phone and working on her sketch again.

She couldn't stop laughing at the whole unannounced Tim/Bevin visit. She would've paid big money to see the look on Peyton's face when they showed up at her doorstep.

Brooke decided to get back to work on her sketches because she desperately needed to get them done. She forgot about everything when she was working on them, she was like in the zone, and right now that was a good thing because she couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. She figured she had been drawing for awhile and decided to take a break.

"Hey Dante" Brooke said as she walked out of her office and saw Dante sitting at his desk.

"Hey Brooke" Dante smiled, looking up from the books he was working on.

"Have you seen Amelia?" she asked, noticing that her desk was still empty.

"No, she isn't back yet. Were you expecting her?" Dante asked, confused of why Brooke was so antsy.

"I just haven't got to talk to her much since Lucas left; she's been so busy with-"

"Chris" Dante finished, "Yeah I know. We tried to get her to come out to the club with us on Friday and she was too busy, when was she ever too busy for clubbing?"

"Seriously. That must be getting serious" Brooke sighed, she was happy for her friend and Chris was a totally nice guy. Amelia had been dating him on and off for the past year, and they finally decided to take the next step and be official about two months ago. Amelia was never one to settle down with a guy so it was kind of hard for Brooke and everyone else to adjust to.

"I don't blame her, have you seen that guy?" Dante said, widening his eyes and making a 'whew' sound.

"Yeah sicko, I don't think you should hit on Amelia's boyfriend" Brooke giggled. She loved to tease Dante, and Dante loved to tease her, she loved their relationship.

"But he is sexy" Dante whined, poking out his bottom lip.

"Yeah I'll give him that" Brooke giggled. Chris wasn't hard on the eyes that was for sure. He was really tall, and had a nice body. He had perfect features and hazel eyes to die for. His brown wavy hair was 'cut' into a shaggy style, hanging down by his ears. Yeah he was sexy.

"So I went out on a date last night" Dante smiled. He loved sharing his love life with her, and it could get pretty wild.

"How was it?" Brooke said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Dante. She checked her phone to see if Lucas had called, and he hadn't. She knew he was busy but she was still kinda bummed. She really had wanted to talk to him.

"It was really good. We went out for drinks and then went back to his place to talk" Dante said raising his eyebrows.

"I don't wanna hear anymore" Brooke squealed, plugging her ears.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell anyways" Dante laughed.

"I'm happy for ya, really I am. I hope this guy works out" Brooke smiled. Dante was one of the funnest people she knew, and he was known for serial dating.

"Thanks Davis" Dante smiled, looking back down at his books.

"Well Mr. I am gonna go finish working on my sketches, and it looks like you have work to do as well, so I will talk to ya later" Brooke winked, and walked off.

* * *

Lucas had a long day at work, he was there until 11, and by the time he got home he just went straight up to his bed and collapsed onto it. Ryan had wanted to go out for drinks to celebrate his first day back to work or something stupid like that but Lucas said maybe another night. Really, Ryan just wanted an excuse _to_ go out. 

_**I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,**_

He checked his messages and only had one from his mom. He figured he would just call her tomorrow because he was too tired to talk on the phone. It had been a draining day.

He figured he better call Brooke before he went to bed seeing as he hadn't talked to her all day and he missed her like crazy. He didn't know how long this long distance thing would work out because he just wanted her all the time. It made it hard to focus on anything. But he always had to look on the Brightside of things and realize that at least she was his again and if anything, it was that thought that got him through every day, as cheesy as it sounded.

_**And where your love has always been enough for me.**_

He picked up his phone and dialed Brooke's number. He was laying in his bed, his eyes were closed because he just didn't have the energy to keep them opened anymore, but he had to hear Brooke's voice before he went to sleep.

The phone rang and rang and rang but there was no answer. She probably was either still at work or tired from a full day of work and was sleeping. He left her a message saying he missed her and to call him back and then he hung up and fell asleep with his phone by his pillow. He figured that if he kept it there when she called it would wake him up, he was taking no chances in missing a call for Brooke.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into coming out tonight" Brooke yelled into Amelia's ear over the loud music pounding through the speakers in the club. 

"Well I haven't seen you in forever and I missed you" Amelia, giggled, yelling back into Brooke's ear.

"I missed you too" Brooke half giggled, half whined hugging her friend, "Another shot?"

"YEAH!" Amelia shouted, "1, 2, 3…Go!"

_**I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.**_

"Okay you two, I think you've had enough, lets get you back to the table" Chris laughed, taking the shot glasses away from Brooke and Amelia and guiding them back to their table in the back.

"Brooke, did I tell you that you look good tonight?" Matt, Chris' friend said from across the table where he was sitting by Chris.

"Yeah, do you like my new shoes?" Brooke giggled, throwing her foot up onto the table to show off her new red heels.

"Brookie, you're wearing a skirt" Amelia giggled tossing her arm around Brooke's shoulders and hugging her.

"Yeah, nice shoes Brooke" Matt said raising her eyebrows.

"I have a boyfriend silly" Brooke said, friendly placing her hand on Matt's face and letting it lazily slide off.

_**I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old**_

"Yeah, and she's drunk" Chris said, he had a responsibility to look out for Brooke seeing she was one of Amelia's closest friends. He actually liked Brooke a lot, she was a good friend. And even though Matt was his best friend, he could get kind of stupid and horny when he was drunk.

"Isn't my boyfriend so cute" Brooke slurred, pinching Amelia's cheeks.

"So is my fiancé" Amelia giggled. Chris' face dropped, and even though Brooke was pretty wasted she realized what Amelia had just blurted out.

"Huh?" Brooke questioned.

"Chris, did you propose?" Matt asked, he was even confused, so much for Chris telling him everything.

"Amelia" Chris said, smiling through his gritted teeth, "I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone yet?"

"Whoops" Amelia smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

_**So I'm going home.**_

The table fell into an awkward silence. Chris, folded his arms and wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, especially Amelia, he was obviously very upset at her sudden announcement. Amelia just sat there, staring at the lights and giggling, she was obviously wasted, and Brooke and Matt wore matching confused looks on their faces, they didn't even know what to say.

"I think it's time to go home" Chris said, breaking the awkward tension.

"Okkkkkk" Brooke said, she had been falling asleep on Amelia's shoulder and was just ready to leave, "You guys are no fun anyways!"

"Matt, will you help Amelia out to the car, I'll help Brooke. I doubt either of them will make it out there with out help, considering they are drunk off their asses and wearing 4 inch heels" Chris said, helping Brooke out of the booth, putting his arm around her waist to steady her. He wasn't really mad at Amelia, he just figured if he let Matt help Brooke out to the car, he'd most likely try to take advantage of the poor girl, and there was no way he was gonna risk that.

_**Well I'm going home.**_

Chris finally made it to Brooke's house, after having to make a few stops for the girls to throw up, all the alcohol kicking in. Brooke thanked them and went up to her room, and threw her purse on the floor, laying on her bed and fell asleep with her skirt, tight shirt, and heels on. She didn't even bother to wash her face or brush her teeth.

* * *

7 am came way too fast in Brooke's mind. She had a killer headache and a stomach ache as well. It was going to be a long day. She sloppily got ready for work, trying to look as good as she could; she found her biggest sunglasses and made her way to work. 

"Whoever's idea it was to go out on a Monday night should be shot" Brooke mumbled, walking into work, noticing Amelia, slouching at her desk obviously not feeling so hott either.

"I know seriously. My head is killing me _Broookie_" Amelia whined, laying her head on her desk.

"Tell me about it. So is Chris still mad at you?" Brooke asked sitting down on the floor.

"Tell me that didn't really happen" Amelia said, banging her head on the desk softly, making her headache even worse.

"I think it was about as real as my hang over is" Brooke said laughing, she always had to lighten up the mood, serious was never Brooke's favorite.

"Ugh" Amelia whined.

"So is it true? Are you engaged, and if yes why the hell didn't you tell me!" Brooke said, talking as loud as she could without her head spinning.

"Well, we might not be anymore" Amelia said, looking up at Brooke and frowning. "Could someone please turn some lights off in here? My head is _killing_ me!"

"I second that!" Brooke screamed, too bad everyone was just ignoring them, "It'll be okay, just give him some time to cool off!"

"Someone got wasted last night" Freddy said laughing as he walked by, noticing the two girls.

"Oh shove it!" Brooke screamed at his back.

"Yeah keep walking" Amelia shouted.

"Well my love, I guess I should probably work" Brooke sighed, standing up and walking to her office, "And no stressing about Chris today, just remember we had a fun night!"

* * *

Lucas woke up early the next morning to go to work. As he was walking into his building he checked his phone, no missed calls. He couldn't believe Brooke hadn't called him back; she was after all the phone Nazi. He tried to call her once more, and there was no answer. He figured since it was probably still early in California that she was still asleep. He just hoped she was okay, he always got worried. He wished he could just drive over to her house and check on her, but there was no way that could happen. 

**_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you._**

"So I met this girl last night" Ryan said smiling, walking up to Lucas.

"No way!" Lucas said, trying to sound shocked. When did Ryan not meet a new girl?

"Yup, Dani…" Ryan said smiling.

"Good for you buddy. Meeting time" Lucas said as he patted his friend on the back and they made their way to the board room.

_**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.**_

After the meeting, Lucas still hadn't heard from Brooke. He knew she had to be awake now because she had work today, and it was around 10 California time. She would've been to work hours ago. He was getting really nervous and decided to call her again.

_**Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.**_

The phone rang four times, and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to answer.

"_Hello" she said groggily into the phone._

"Brooke?" He asked, she wasn't sounding so, well _cheery_.

"_Mmhmm" Brooke moaned._

"Are you okay, I've been trying to call you and you haven't answered, and then you didn't call back, I've been worried like crazy. You don't sound good baby" Lucas said, he was really worried, and hearing her voice made him feel a little bit better.

_**You just might get it all,**_

"_Sorry…I was out late I guess" Brooke practically whispered into the phone, her head was killing her already and then Luke had to go lecture her in his loud lecture voice, she just wasn't in the mood for it._

"Out late? Last night was Monday. Are you okay?" Lucas asked, Brooke acted like she didn't go out much on the weekends, let alone Monday night.

"_Yeah I just went to the bar with Amelia and some friends" Brooke said, she hated having to explain herself to people but she figured she did owe it to him; it would take some getting used to having a boyfriend again._

"Oh, well I hope you had fun" Lucas said. He was kind of shocked, and disappointed that she hadn't at least called him. Then he heard someone yelling in the background, 'Brooke, Matt so wanted to hook up with you last night' it sounded like Amelia, and he wasn't liking the sounds of things anymore.

"_I'm on the phone Amelia" Brooke said, "sorry about that Luke. I miss you though…a lot."_

"Obviously not! It sounds like Matt was there to keep you entertained!" Lucas quietly screamed, seeing how he was still at work, "Seriously Brooke, if you didn't want to be serious why didn't you just tell me. Is this some kind of revenge for what I did to you in High School? God Brooke, I love you and then you just go out with other guys!"

_**And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for**_

He couldn't believe this was happening; he had been worried about her, trying to get a hold of her when she didn't even seem to care. She was obviously hung over and had been out with some guy the night before.

"_Lucas, you don't even know what happened so just stop" Brooke pleaded; she really wasn't in the mood to argue, especially when she hadn't done anything wrong in the first place._

"Whatever Brooke, I'm not stupid, I think I have a pretty idea of what went on last night" Lucas said, his voice a lot calmer, but she could tell he was still pretty pissed, "Ya know what, I've gotta go."

"_But-"_

And with that he hung up the phone. He was upset angry and hurt and just wanted to leave. He missed Brooke so much; he just wished that she would miss him.

"Lucas" Ryan shouted, walking towards the doors that Luke was walking out of.

"What?" Lucas pretty much yelled back. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Where are you going? And what's wrong, Geez by the looks of your face you'd think your hott girlfriend just broke up with you!" Ryan laughed; Lucas then turned to him and gave him a death glare, "Oh. Sorry."

**_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me._**

"I've gotta go, just cover for me" Lucas said, pushing open the doors. Just then his phone started to ring; he looked down at the screen and saw that it was Brooke. He rejected the call and then turned off the phone. He wasn't in the mood for excuses. This didn't go unnoticed to Ryan.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, he had hoped that it was nothing big, but by the way Lucas was acting it was huge; Lucas _never_ rejected a call from Brooke, never.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Lucas sighed, "Just cover for me."

With that Lucas was out the door and into the crowded streets of New York City. Ryan had no idea how he was gonna cover for Lucas, but the poor guy seemed like he just had his heart stomped on so he figured he'd find a way…

* * *

**A/N: Alright...so don't kill me! It will get better fast, I don't like unhappy Brucas, its just that we gotta remember that this is a new relationship and it was already hard for them to get to this point so they are both nervous about it still and it's hard to be away from eachother and all, and this will only make them stronger! Okay, so pleeeaaasse review still, I don't have the next chapter all the way written yet, and I'm kinda having writers block (eeeekkk I don't like it!) But I know your reviews will inspire me and get me writing and updating! So REVIEW! THANKS for all your reviews, I can't say it enough, you guys are the reason I'm still writing this awesome story! haha! Well you review...I'll update...how's that? Definitely a win-win situation!**


	18. Surprise Visits

**A/N: Okay, so first of all, the song is called Be My Escape, and it's by Relient K. I've wanted to use this song in this story, but I never could fit it in, and then after i wrote the whole Fight thing, well I was like perfect chance to use the song so yay! So my writer's block didn't last long, I wrote two whole chapter's in like an hour after posting on saturday, so that's pretty good! Natalie and Matt- you're reviews totally summed up my whole thinking on the Brucas fight, seriously you guys like cured my writer's block after reading your very understanding reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and doesn't want to kill me! haha! I really do love you're reviews, they cure any case of writers block...that's for sure!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- Surprise Visits**

It had been 1 week, 3 days, and 4 hours since the whole fight with Lucas and Brooke hadn't even talked to him. She was just glad it was Friday night and she was leaving work. She was still pretty upset about the whole fight, she was mad that Lucas just went on assuming things with out bothering to hear her side of the story. If that's how things were going to be all the time, she didn't know how she was going to deal with it.

**_I've given up on giving up slowly  
I'm blending in so you won't even know me_**

When she pulled up to her house, Amelia's car was already there. They were planning to have a much needed girl's night in, where no drama could go down.

"Brooke I'm glad you are finally here!" Amelia said, greeting Brooke as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah me too, I needed this" Brooke sighed, flopping down onto the couch.

"I got ice cream!" Amelia said, holding up the carton that had two spoons in it.

"Mmm Butter Pecan" Brooke smiled.

"You better believe it" Amelia giggled, "So missy, what's going on with Luke? Have you guys talked yet?"

"Ugh" Brooke moaned, she knew that they would have to talk about it, but she just didn't want to.

_**And I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity**_

"Come on Brookie" Amelia begged, she knew that talking would make Brooke feel better, and she did want to know what was going on.

"Well I haven't talked to him. He tried to call me once the other day but I'm just not in the mood. Ya know its funny, this whole thing started for no reason, and we are both just too stubborn to get over it" Brooke sighed, getting a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So why don't you just call him?"

**_And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key_**

"Because he is stupid, he is such a jackass, I mean he had no right to freak out on me, I didn't do anything! If he is gonna act like this then why should I even be with him?" Brooke sighed, slouching down into the couch.

"Because you love him?" Amelia smiled, "Just call him Brooke, explain to him what happened, it was all one big misunderstanding anyways. You two just need to grow up and be mature about it, and then have great makeup sex!"

_**And I've been dying to get out  
And that might be the death of me**_

"I like the way you think" Brooke giggled, "But it's just not that easy…"

"I don't know Brooke, you should probably just talk to him" Amelia sighed. Brooke was one of the most stubborn people she knew, if she felt like she wasn't in the wrong there was no way she would apologize, and from the looks of it Lucas was the same way.

"God, you sound just like Haley" Brooke said, throwing her hands up in the air. She was definitely outnumbered on this one and that wasn't a good thing. She hated to be wrong.

"What did Haley say?" Amelia laughed. She figured if her and Haley bugged Brooke enough then she would just call Lucas to get them to leave her alone, hopefully that plan would work.

"Well, first she laughed at me" Brooke said, and saw the shocked look on Amelia's face, "Yes, she laughed at me! She thought I was kidding at first, but I wasn't! Then she said that it was a dumb thing to fight over…obviously…and she said her and Nathan would always have petty fights like that and she wished she would've just gotten over it faster…"

"See Brooke, she knows what she's talking about, maybe you should take her advice" Amelia told Brooke, digging into the ice cream container.

_**And even though there's no way of knowing**_

"Oh whatever. It's like your not one for guy drama…what's up with Chris?" Brooke asked, she knew it was a touchy subject and Amelia hadn't told her what had happened with their fight that night.

"Well, he was mad for a couple of days, he said I have a loud drunk mouth and that we agreed that if we were gonna become engaged that we weren't gonna tell and I blew it blah blah blah. It was really dumb. So we didn't talk for a few days, and we are kinda talking now but it's just weird" Amelia said, she seemed sad and Brooke didn't blame her.

"That is so dumb, it was such an honest mistake, seriously" Brooke moaned, stretching out on the couch. She felt bad for her friend.

_**Where to go  
I promise I'm going because…**_

"I think we're kinda in the same situation" Amelia laughed, maybe she had finally gotten through to stubborn Brooke.

_**I gotta get out of here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

"Okay, before we get all broody, we need to forget this guy drama and have some fun!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and putting the lid on the ice cream container.

"I agree! And what should we do? We should probably stay away from clubs" Amelia laughed.

"Seriously" Brooke giggled.

"Pillow fight!" Brooke shouted, as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Amelia.

**_I gotta get out of here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape_**

"Oh I'm gonna get you Davis!" Amelia laughed, tossing a pillow back at Brooke.

* * *

The last week felt like it had gone on forever. The day's seemed like years. Lucas had gotten back into the swing of things at home. He went to work, put in ungodly hours, went home, went to bed, and then it started over again. Ryan kept telling him that he was being too broody for his own good, but Mr. Hampton on the other hand was loving the extra hours and effort Lucas was putting in at work. 

He hadn't been talking to his friends much even. Haley called him, trying to make sure he was okay, but he wasn't really giving her answers, that is when he would actually answer the phone. And Jake kept threatening to just come up there and visit him…so far that hadn't happened.

Now it was a Friday night, and Lucas was exhausted from the week that wouldn't end. Ryan tried to talk him into going to a new club opening with him. For about half of a second he thought it might be a good idea, but that didn't last long. He decided he'd rather sit at home and watch the seconds pass on his Grandfathers Clock. People always said that clock would drive him crazy, but he loved it, it was actually very calming to hear the bells go off every hour.

It had been over a week since the whole falling out with Brooke, but it felt like it had been a lifetime. Lucas still wasn't too happy about it. He wondered if he had overreacted, and then he told himself that he didn't. He figured he should've just let her explain, but then he realized he didn't because the truth might hurt even more. But in the end, it all hurts the same…and it did hurt. He missed Brooke so much, he even tried to call her once, and when she didn't answer he talked himself out of calling every time after that.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, he saw that he had 3 new messages on the machine, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to his mom whine, so he walked right past it and back into the living room, where he plopped back down on his spot on the couch. Right as he reached for the remote control to turn on the TV, the doorbell rang. He sat there for a minute, trying to decide weather to answer or not, and then after it rang, 5 more times in a row, he decided he might as well answer it, because this must be a very desperate door to door salesman. Who else would be at his house at 9 on a Friday night?

"LUCAS!" he heard someone yell through the door as he was walking over, "We know you're in there, open up."

_Jake. Wow, he wasn't lying was he? That man was crazy;_ Lucas thought as he unlocked the door and opened it.

_**I've given up on doing this alone now**_

"Uncle Luke!" Jenny squealed, throwing herself in Lucas' arms as soon as the door opened.

"Hey Jenny. Jake" Lucas said, picking up Jenny and walking back towards the living room, followed by Jake.

"How are you?" Jake asked, he was starting to sound like Haley, and that's all Luke needed.

"Good, now that my favorite niece is here!" Lucas said, tickling Jenny. He figured he had to at least sound happy for the little girls' sake.

"Mommy said that if Daddy came he had to take one of the girls and I wanted to come and daddy said I can sleep in your big love sac downstairs!" Jenny said, squirming away from Lucas' tickles and running over to his collection of DVDs.

"Is that so" Lucas laughed at the little girl, if he would've known better that child would be Brooke's considering how much she could talk.

"Yup! But Daddy said I need to go to sleep when we get here becauses its pasted my bedtime and he wants to talk to you" Jenny said spinning around in circles and watching her pink princess nightgown 'grow'.

"Well I don't think you-" Lucas started; it would be easier for him if Jenny was actually in the room with him, then Jake couldn't get to feisty.

"Yeah princess, you gotta go to bed. Pick out a DVD and we'll go tuck you in downstairs" Jake said walking over to Jenny.

"Got it" Jenny smiled, holding up the Shrek DVD.

"Now go say goodnight to Uncle Luke"

"Night Night Lukey" Jenny said as she ran up and threw her tiny arms around Lucas stomach.

"Goodnight Jenny, I'll see you in the morning." Lucas said as he hugged the little girl and kissed the top of her head. Jenny just smiled as her dad picked her up and took her downstairs.

It was sort of weird for Jake to just show up like that. So what if he had been extra broody, mean, touchy, and not answering Jakes calls. That was no reason to just ambush him like this. He didn't even know about Brooke and Lucas' whole relationship thing, and so he definitely didn't know about their whole argument. Maybe he just desperately needed to get away from Peyton and was using any excuse he could find. Whatever it was, Lucas was confused.

"Alright, she'll be out fast. She is so tired" Jake said as he walked back into the room and took a spot by Lucas on the couch.

"Yeah…" Lucas pretty much whispered, turning his attention to the Grandfathers Clock over in the corner. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So Haley told me" Jake started, and Lucas' gaze immediately turned over to him with a confused scared looked on his face.

"Told you?" Lucas said, shaking his head from side to side, he was either confused, or didn't want to believe what was happening.

"About you and Brooke. The whole 'secret relationship' thing" Jake said, using air quotes.

"I'm gonna kill her…unless Brooke does it first" Lucas said shaking his head and gritting his teeth, he couldn't believe the nerve of some people.

"She's really worried about you Luke. She's worried about both of you" Jake said softly, he knew Lucas was gonna be pissed when he found out that Haley had told, but something had to be done.

"What the hell is she thinking. This is none of her business" Lucas said as he jumped off the couch and began pacing.

"Well you knew that whole 'secret' thing wasn't gonna last" Jake said, he always had to be the grown up, mature Jake that had the answers to everything. I guess that's what being a teen dad did to ya.

"Well she still had no right. I'm fine, I didn't need you to come and help me out or whatever it is you are trying to do" Lucas said, still pacing around in front of the couch.

"Luke this obviously has you pretty upset. I could tell when you two were in Tree Hill how in love you were, I knew something was going on. Me and Peyton actually had a bet going…" Jake laughed, Brooke and Lucas were pretty pathetic to think no one knew about them messing around, "Not to mention how unusually happy you were."

"Shit! Peyton…does she know?" Lucas asked as he stood still in front of Jake. If Peyton knew that Brooke had kept this a secret from her she was going to be pissed, Peyton was weird like that, getting in dumb fights for stupid reasons. In some ways she had never grown up, and that was one of them.

"Noooo" Jake said shaking his head, he knew just as well as Lucas and everyone else that all hell would break loose when Peyton found out she was the last to know about their relationship.

"Good, good for Brooke I mean" Lucas said, his voice a little calmer than it had been before.

_**Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown how**_

"Well Luke, from what Haley told me you are an asshole" Jake said, cutting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Lucas said, he wasn't sounding so calm anymore, now he was just sounding mad, and all that anger was focused at Jake.

"Well Haley told me what happened. She talked to Brooke and I guess you wouldn't let Brooke explain what happened right?" Jake asked, as Lucas sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, but I heard Amelia in the background, I think I knew what happened, and hearing Brooke say it would just be even worse…" Lucas said, just listening to what he had just said, he knew he sounded like an ass.

"Yeah, well I guess that night at the club, Brooke and Amelia were pretty wasted, and that guy…"

"Matt" Lucas told Jake.

_**You told me the way and now I'm trying to get there**_

"Yeah, Matt. He was hitting on Brooke all night long, he knew she was drunk and basically wanted her. But I guess she just kept talking about you, and Chris wouldn't even let him near her." Jake said, stopping to watch Lucas' face for a reaction, he looked like he felt pretty bad, "She didn't do anything Luke."

The room fell into a very awkward silence. Jake just sat there; he knew that he had come here to get done what he needed to do. He felt bad for being the one to make Lucas feel like an ass, but someone had to do it. He knew Lucas probably felt really bad right about now, and he was glad that he could be there for his friend. He could understand why Lucas reacted the way that he did. They were after all in a new relationship, with a lot of history, not all of it good. The distance was going to be a problem for them, and this proved it. And Jake would be the first to admit that Brooke was pretty good looking, everyone knew that she could get any guy she wanted, and that had to be hard for Lucas. He figured he would be pretty jealous if he and Peyton were in that situation. Luckily for him, they were married with two kids _and_ lived in the same house.

_**And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving**_

Lucas just sat there and let everything process through his head. He remembered the last conversation he had with Brooke. She sounded so horrible, and she told him how much she had missed him, and he repaid her by yelling at her. He actually yelled at her, yelled at _his_ Brooke. And it wasn't like he yelled at her for something that mattered, it was all out of jealousness, it was all for nothing. He couldn't imagine how she felt right now, she probably hated him. She was actually giving him another chance and he already screwed up. He definitely felt like crap, and he knew he deserved it.

_**But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**_

If he would've just listened to her, let her explain. But no, god, nothing can just be easy in their lives. He had to do something, anything, he didn't know what. Luckily he had Jake, one of his best friends, here to help him.

_**Cause I've been housing all this doubt  
and insecurity  
And I've been locked inside that house  
All the while you hold the key**_

"What…what am I gonna do?" Lucas asked, his voice was shaky and Jake felt horrible for his friend.

"We'll figure something out" Jake said, reassuring Lucas. Geesh, he felt like they were Peyton and Brooke, not men. Men didn't have heart to hearts like this. Just the thought of it made him smile, but then he got brought back to reality, realizing that Lucas really did have a problem here.

_**And I've been dying to get out  
that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way of knowing**_

"I screwed up big time" Lucas sighed, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes, "I haven't even talked to her in a week and a half. I yelled at her Jake."

"Lucas, we all mess up sometimes. Come on, this is a new relationship, you guys already had a lot of history to work through, of course you are gonna get nervous and jealous. You guys live on opposite sides of the country!"

"I know, but-"

_**Where to go  
I promise I'm going because…  
**_

"No buts, we are gonna figure this out. Brooke loves you, just remember that." Jake said, patting Lucas on the arm. Yup this was definitely turning into some girly heart to heart.

"She did love me" Lucas whispered. He felt horrible, he didn't even know what to do or think anymore.

"Okay I think we need to do something manly before we really turn into girls" Jake laughed, as Lucas sat up.

_**I gotta get out of here**_

"Funny. Should we like crush beer cans on our heads or what?" Lucas said, smiling. Jake was glad he at least got a smile out of his extra broody friend.

_**I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

"Yes, good idea, but they have to be _full_ cans, not empty ones" Jake pointed out.

"I don't know about that. How about we use empty ones, but if anyone asks we say they were full?" Lucas laughed.

"Sounds like a plan" Jake said as Lucas chugged his beer.

* * *

**A/N: Alrright! I hope you liked the chapter! I thought we could all do with a little Jake/Lucas bonding...I miss Jake on the show...he's so hott! Anyways, I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviews, I know I say it a lot, but I am really lucky to get all of the reviews that I get, and I just want you to know how much a really apreciate them! They are the reason I am still writing this story, and I really enjoy writing it, so thank you for keeping my inspiration going for the story! But anyways, I have the next chapter written, and I'm pretty sure you'll like it :) so all you have to do is review and then I'll post it! Sound like a plan? hehe love you guys!**


	19. Mmm, Casserole

**A/N: Alright, so I would be lying if I said I didn't love your reviews, because honestly I LOVE them! Seriously, you're reviews are the best! I know its late, but I'm posting anyways cuz I just can't wait till tomorrow! And I just wanted to give a shout out to sammagfunk, because I love your rambling, long reviews...it reminds me of myself so I can totally understand them! I loved you're reviews, and thank you for the compliments on my writing :) it really is sooo good to hear that my writing is improving, that is a good sign. I loved all of the reviews...my faithful reviewers which I look for everytime, you guys are amazing and even some new reviewers, which is always exciting! I almost wanna go back and read The Senior Trip, just because I know my writing has improved a lot since then! Anyways, on to the story...the song is called All I Know, and it's by Kelly Clarkson...umm it's not on any of her cd's, she sang it on tour and you can find it on you tube if you want, its a great song, and I thought it fit pretty well! So enjoy this chapter! And the chapter name, I stold from a line in the movie called Stealing Harvard, it's really funny and I just couldn't resist but to use it as the chapter title! hehe! yes I get amused easily! hehehe!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- Mmm, Casserole**

_**For all I know, you could be near  
and every breath I take, you could feel**_

Jake and Lucas were woken up early the next morning by a very wide awake, hyper Jenny. Neither of them were ready to get up, seeing as they stayed up till early hours of the morning drinking beer, crushing beer cans on their foreheads, and watching Sports Center.

"Daddy!" Jenny screamed, jumping up and down in front of Lucas and Jake "I want cereal!"

"Jenny, baby, can you talk a little quieter" Jake pleaded as Lucas nodded in agreement. Jenny was obviously having fun driving the two men crazy.

"You guys are no fun" Jenny said pouting.

"Jenny lets go get you some cereal" Lucas finally gave in, even though he didn't want to leave his spot from the couch. Jake smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you'.

Lucas went into the kitchen and got Jenny situated at the table with some cereal and then went back into the living room to talk to Jake.

"So when are you two leaving?" Lucas asked, sitting down on the couch and putting his hand up to his throbbing head.

"In like an hour probably, I'm really not looking forward to driving with Jenny _and_ this headache." Jake moaned, it was gonna be a long ride home that was for sure.

"Yeah, sucks to be Jake" Lucas laughed, at least he got his sense of humor back, sort of.

"I know. So when are you leaving?" Jake asked, sitting up to look Lucas in the eyes.

"Um, I'm not going anywhere today. It's Saturday Jake" Lucas said, scrunching up his face, he was obviously confused. Jake must have hit his head way too many times last night.

"Yeah I know that. I mean when are you leaving to California. The way I see it, your ass messed up and you better go down there, flowers and everything and apologize to Brooke." Jake laughed what would Lucas do without him.

_**For all I know, you're just a thought that across my mind  
What I wouldn't give to live that thought of mine.**_

"Jake, you are a genus. What would I do with out you?" Lucas asked, getting up off of the couch and ruffling Jakes hair as if he was a little boy with a great idea.

"I don't know Luke, what _would_ you do with out me?" Jake laughed, watching Lucas run up the stairs.

* * *

Lucas went upstairs and started throwing clothes into a duffel bag, he then checked the flights to California, one left in two hours, which was perfect, Jake could drop him off on his way out of town. 

"Alright Jake, all set" Lucas said out of breath coming down the stairs.

"Are you coming home with us Luke?" Jenny asked, swinging her legs back and forth on the chair she was sitting at.

"Nope, I'm going to see Aunt Brooke" Lucas smiled, he just hoped she didn't slam the door in his face when he actually got there.

"Can I come?" Jenny squealed, "I think Disneyland is opened now!"

"I don't think Uncle Luke and Aunt Brookie are gonna go to Disneyland honey" Jake laughed, raising his eyebrows at Lucas.

"Hopefully not" Lucas sighed.

"Alright Jenny, finish up and then get changed we gotta get going" Jake said, laying Jenny's clothes out on the table.

"Daddy, these pants are pink and this shirt is yellow with purples on it. That's not a match. Mommy liked matches." Jenny said nodding her head. Her dad had no idea how to pick out clothes and she knew it drove her mommy crazy.

"It's okay honey, we had to get ready fast yesterday, mommy will understand" Jake sighed, he knew Peyton would probably kill him but he tried his best.

"Daddy, mommy always does my hair. You gotta do's my hair" Jenny said, pointing her little finger at him.

"Yeah daddy" Lucas laughed, "You gotta do's her hair."

Lucas just laughed as Jake tried to pull Jenny's straight, long, blonde hair into a pony tail. If their high school basketball teammates could see him now.

"Alright, done" Jake said, admiring his work. Sure it wasn't flat or centered, but it was his first ponytail.

"Daddy it has big bumps in it" Jenny frowned, feeling the big bumps on the top of her head leading back into the messy ponytail.

"It's okay. We gotta go! Come on!" Jake said, picking up Jenny and heading for the car while Lucas cleaned up the cereal mess.

* * *

"Brooke are you awake?" Amelia whispered, climbing over the mess they had made the night before, to where Brooke was sleeping on the floor. 

"Broooke?" Amelia tried once more, nudging her with her foot.

"Mmhmm" Brooke moaned, slowly opening her eyes.

"I'm just getting ready to leave, it's like noon!" Amelia laughed, "I figured we should clean this place up before I leave."

"Okay, yeah, I'm up" Brooke moaned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Amelia and Brooke got to work cleaning up the messy living room.

"So Brooke, I think you should try and call Lucas today" Amelia said, she figured one of them had to make the first move, and if Lucas wasn't going to then Brooke might as well. If one of them didn't fix things soon, she was going to go crazy with Brooke's constant brooding, and Brooke was NOT a brooder.

_**For all I know is nothing has changed  
Nothing ever will if I don't leave this place**_

"Why?" Brooke whined. Truth was, she wanted to call him so bad. She would do anything just to talk to him, for him to make everything better like he always did. She knew that he was just hurt and that if she explained what happened he would understand, but she also thought it was his fault and he needed to fix things.

_**For all I know, you're waiting for me to whisper your name**_

"Because, you have 'I miss Lucas' written all over your face. You know its not gonna go away Brooke, you guys just need to work it out" Amelia said, placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder to comfort her.

_**What I wouldn't give to kiss your sweet face**_

"I know, why do I have to miss him" Brooke whined, throwing an empty tub of ice cream into the garbage can.

"Because you love him. You know this is just one of the many stupid little fights you'll have. It'll make you guys stronger" Amelia smiled, now she just needed to take her own advice.

"I know. But he's the one that went all postal on me" Brooke complained, stomping her foot.

"Yeah, and after you tell him what really happened he's gonna feel like shit. Then you will make-up, and that will be worth the whole fight." Amelia said, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Thanks Amelia. You are the best ya know that?" Brooke giggled. Amelia was always there for her, and she was lucky. She had all the answers, and wasn't to pushy.

"Yeah I know" Amelia laughed, "But I better get going, I'm supposed to be meeting Chris across town for lunch, wish me luck!"

"Luck!" Brooke said as she hugged Amelia once more and walked her to the door.

"Bye Brooke" Amelia smiled as she walked out to her car, "And call Lucas!"

"See ya" Brooke laughed as she walked back into the newly cleaned house and sat down on the couch.

_**Cause all I know is I need you here  
And all I have, I would give away so I could say this dear**_

Brooke sat on the couch and couldn't help but brood. She hated being like this, but she didn't know how else to be. She had been happier than she had been in years after Lucas showed up in her life again. Sure she had her clothes, her business, and her friends to keep her happy, but she hadn't felt as alive as she did when she was with Lucas. She missed him more than anything, and she would give anything to have him here. Ever since their fight, she just didn't even feel like herself. She didn't want to do anything, work, draw, talk. It all just seemed unimportant.

_**All I feared, all i've tried so hard to not feel  
Is killing me**_

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She hurried and wiped them away with the back of her hand. She was sick of crying over this stupid mess. Couldn't things just be okay? Nothing ever worked out when it came to Brooke and Lucas. She felt like they were constantly fighting to save their relationship. But at least it was worth fighting for. She just wanted it to be ok. She would give anything for Lucas to just be there with her, holding her, and telling her it was ok.

_**For all I know, you've forgotten me  
For all I know, you're different, completely**_

Brooke grabbed the pillow on the couch next to her, and hugged it against her chest. She closed her eyes as the tears escaped out of them and onto the pillow. The worst part was, she didn't even know how Lucas felt right now. Did he really think that she would cheat on him? Was he mad; was he happy that this was an easy out? Did he miss her, or was he fine with out her?

_**And everything we had was never what I thought it was  
But for all I know, oh it was love.**_

All she knew was that she missed him. But every time she thought about it, she was mad at him. He didn't even give her a chance to explain. After all she did nothing wrong in the first place. And if he was gonna expect her to just not go out with her friends then he definitely had another thing coming. It's not like he just stayed at home and brooded while he was in New York…well actually knowing him that's probably exactly what he did. But that was his thing, not hers. It was funny to her how she could go from being sad and missing Lucas, to hating him and being mad at him. I guess that's what love does to you.

Brooke wiped the last of the tears out of her eyes, there was going to be no more crying over Lucas, at least for right now. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. She rested her hand on the counter, to hold herself up as she drank her water and regained her composure. _I'm going to have to have some major makeup to fix these swollen red eyes and cheeks from crying_, she thought. She set her glass in the sink and began to walking down the hall to the stairs so that she could take a shower and get ready, but just as she started up the stairs, the doorbell rang. She figured it was just Amelia, she must have either chickened out on meeting Chris, or she forgot something. Brooke was hoping it was the latter, as she turned around and walked towards the front door.

As she opened the door, she was met with blonde hair; it wasn't Amelia's blonde hair though…

_**Cause all I know is I need you here**_

"Brooke, before you shut the door we need to talk" Lucas said as he gave her a sad smile and handed her a bouquet of gorgeous flowers.

"Luke" Brooke said, she was pretty much speechless. He definitely had guts to show up at her house after everything that happened, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy, because she was ecstatic.

"I know you are probably mad at me-" Luke started, but before he knew it Brooke threw herself into his arms, holding onto his neck for dear life.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into his ear, feeling the tears start to fall again.

_**And all I have, I would give away so I could say this dear**_

"You're sorry? Brooke, I was an ass, Jake told me everything. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you, I should've let you explain, I just didn't want to get hurt" Lucas said, holding onto her waist as tight as he could, he figured if he was holding onto her and she was hugging him back, they were safe. So they just stood there, in her doorway, holding each other.

_**All I feared, all i've tried so hard to not feel  
Is killing me**_

"Maybe we should go inside" Brooke said as she pulled away from Lucas. She gave him a small reassuring smile, she could tell he felt horrible, and he should but she wasn't gonna make it any worse on him.

"Probably" he smiled. This was definitely not the welcome he was expecting, he was surprised she even let him in the door after what he had done.

_**Yeah I didn't know that I needed him here**_

They made their way inside, Brooke leading the way. They got to the living room, and both sat on the couch, close enough to barely not touch each other. Neither knew where to start. Brooke was excited he was actually there, that he cared enough to actually come there and fix what he had done. Lucas was excited that Brooke had let him in, and he knew he had some major explaining to do.

"Wait a minute; did you say Jake told you everything?" Brooke asked confused. She had been going over everything Lucas had said to her, and she just realized that he said Jake had told her everything. How did Jake know anything to begin with? Jake didn't even know that they were together…officially.

"Oh, yeah about that. Don't get mad, but I guess Haley told Jake about everything; he came and ambushed me at my house, knocked some sense in me and told me what happened that night. I feel like a total ass Brooke, I should've just listened to you" Lucas said, watching the shocked expression on Brooke's face. He probably shouldn't have just laid everything out in front of her like that, but he needed to get it out, and just doing it would probably be the best way.

"I'm so gonna kill Haley!" Brooke said, she was obviously frustrated. She couldn't believe her best friend would go and do that to her! That was very sneaky, she'd give her that, but Brooke still was pissed.

"That's what I said" Lucas laughed. Brooke was going through the initial shock he had went through when he found out what Haley had done.

"Seriously, she is lucky she is pregnant" Brooke said, shaking her head.

_**All I had, I gave away cause I was still afraid to feel**_

"Well it made me realize how badly I screwed up" Lucas shrugged, he had to put things into perspective somehow, even if it was removing the anger from Haley and putting it on himself.

"That is true. I think we both screwed up. We need to be better at communicating Luke" Brooke half smiled. She really didn't want to give up on them now, not after everything they had been through. After talking to Amelia and getting over the being mad part, she realized this was just one stupid little fight, and she didn't want to drag it out any longer than it had to.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. I seriously though we'd be over, I was so stupid" Lucas said, starting to ramble. He was happy that Brooke was actually talking about them as an 'we'.

_**All I feared, all i've tried so hard to not feel  
Is killing me, is killing me**_

"Let's not ever fight like that again" Brooke sighed, as Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Never" he smiled into her ear.

"Wait a minute" Brooke said, pulling away from Lucas, "If Jake knows, then does Peyton-"

"Nooo, he didn't tell her. Lucky for us" Lucas smiled, as Brooke's face looked relieved again.

"Good. That girl can be a little touchy sometimes" Brooke nodded. She was lucky, she knew that once Peyton found out that all hell would break loose, but she wanted to post-pone that as long as she could.

"I missed you" Lucas whispered, breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

"I missed you too" Brooke smiled, and before she knew it Lucas' lips had found his way to hers.

_**For all I know...**_

He was biting and sucking on her bottom lip as his hands found their way into her hair. Her tongue was fighting for entrance into his mouth and was gladly met by his tongue. Her hands immediately found their way to his belt buckle causing a slight moan to escape from his mouth.

"Bedroom" she moaned against his lips.

_**is I need you here**_

He stood up, and lifted her up towards him, her legs automatically locking around his waist as he carried her to her bedroom, their lips never loosing contact once.

* * *

"So whoever said make-up sex is the best wasn't lying" Brooke said in her raspy voice. 

"No they weren't" Lucas laughed, pulling Brooke even closer to him. They were laying on the floor in her room, covered by blankets.

"So was it better in the bed, the shower, or on the floor?" Brooke laughed, drawing on Lucas' chest with her finger.

"I'm gonna say the bathroom counter" Lucas smiled, closing his eyes breathing Brooke in.

"Lucas…naughty" Brooke giggled.

"Should we go get some dinner? I'm kinda hungry and it is only" Lucas said, sitting up and looking at the clock, "7:18."

"Yeah, definitely time for dinner, and then maybe we can pick up some whip cream and chocolate sauce for desert" Brooke winked.

"Sounds perfect" Lucas smiled, reaching for his boxers and slipping them on as Brooke found Lucas' shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Maybe we should go surprise Nate and Hale's, they don't know I'm here" Lucas said, standing up and pulling Brooke up by her hands.

"Yeah, and then I can give that little whore a piece of my mind!" Brooke giggled, reaching up and running her hands through Lucas' messy hair.

"We should probably get dressed first" Lucas said, looking around the room for his jeans.

"Yeah, we should probably shower too."

"There is no time for showering, if we don't get over there soon I'm sure the boring married couple will be in bed" Lucas laughed, him and Brooke loved making fun of Haley and Nathan for being married, the worst part is, is that marriage had made them pretty boring.

"Alright, I guess smelling like hot sex and Lucas isn't a bad thing" Brooke giggled as she bounced over to her walk in closet and began picking out what to wear. Lucas watched her and shook his head, sure Brooke was a little crazy, but if anything it made him love her more.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke finally arrived at Haley and Nathan's house. They just hoped that they would be excited enough to see them that they would feed them dinner. 

"Ready?" Lucas asked, standing at the front door and grabbing Brooke's hand.

"Ready boyfriend" Brooke smiled as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed Lucas. She then reached for the door knob and opened it, walking in like she lived there.

"Brooke?" Haley asked, walking around the corner. Brooke was the only one that let themself in her house, so Haley figured it had to be her, "And Luke?"

"That's us, you can pick you're mouth up off of the floor now" Brooke giggled, "Wait a second, that big mouth fits you!"

"What's her problem?" Haley asked as Lucas just shook his head and laughed, meanwhile Brooke tapped her stiletto heels on the floor.

"Well so called best friend, I can't believe you told Jake about me and Lucas! What part of secret relationship don't you understand?" Brooke said, annoyed with Haley. She had to at least make her feel a little bit bad for what she had done, it was only fair.

"It worked didn't it?" Haley asked, motioning at Brooke and Lucas' hands that were still attached, "It looks like everything is good in Brucas world now!"

"She has a point babe" Lucas said, smiling at Brooke and squeezing her hand.

"Your right, but I think it was the steamy hot sex that sealed the deal" Brooke giggled, making Haley squirm and Lucas blush.

"Ew! He's like my brother!" Haley whined, covering her eyes with her hands.

"So are you gonna feed us or what?" Brooke asked, cutting to the chase.

"Please Hale's, I haven't had your cooking forever" Lucas whined, he knew that should probably work.

"Yeah, and I was too worn out from all the sex to cook for him" Brooke said laughing.

"On one condition, I don't want to hear about you two _together_ for the rest of the night!" Haley said, pointing her finger at Brooke.

"Deal! Hey where are Nate and Tanner?" Brooke asked as they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Nathan is putting Tanner to bed, he'll be down soon and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you two" Haley smiled, pulling some type of casserole out of the fridge to heat up for Brooke and Lucas.

Finally Nathan came downstairs and was more than surprised to see Brooke and Lucas sitting at his kitchen table, holding hands none the less.

"So everything good with you guys?" Nathan asked, sitting down besides Lucas at the table.

"Oh it's just great" Brooke smiled at Lucas.

"Good to hear, how long are you in town for Luke?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Lucas half whispered, he wasn't ready to talk about leaving yet, he had just got there and gotten things back to normal, he didn't want to ruin it by talking about leaving.

"Alright you two, here ya go" Haley said, setting a plate down in front of each of them.

"This is…" Brooke said, taking a big bite, "Really good."

"Yeah really Hale's, I've missed you're cooking" Lucas said, practically inhaling the food.

"Good, my work here is done" Haley laughed.

"Lucas, slow down and enjoy it" Brooke giggled, watching Lucas shove the food in his mouth.

"It's just so good" Lucas said, as Brooke, Haley and Nathan laughed at him.

Lucas and Brooke finished eating, and hung out with Nathan and Haley for awhile. They got all caught up and Brooke eventually forgave Haley for tattle-telling on them to Jake. By 11 o clock, they were all beat and Lucas and Brooke decided to go home. Lucas was jet lagged, and Brooke was worn out from all the excitement. They were both just excited to be with each other again, and that was enough for them.

* * *

A/N: Alright friends, there ya go! I hope you enjoyed that, you better have haha! Now for the important part. Thank you for all of your reviews once again. I love them a lot! There is nothing better than to sign on and see what people like about you're story. I spend a lot of time working on this, and it makes me feel good to know that people read it and enjoy it, it makes it all worth it. So thank you very very much. I can't say it enough. Anyways, I have two more chapters written, so really all you have to do is review to get them...that should be motivation enough! haha love you guys! 


	20. Take A Look At My Girlfriend

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to post this chapter even though I didn't get as many reviews as usual...What's up with that! Haha, well you can still review the last chapter if you haven't and it'll make me happy. But anyways, the song is Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes, and since this is the TWENTIETH CHAPTER (whoa, I can't believe we are already at chapter 20, that is crazy!) I decided to use this song just cuz I think it's kinda funny haha. So I hope you like it! Oh, and I missed the flashbacks too, just like prettygirlandboyfriend said in a review a couple of chapters back...so I brought them back in this chapter YAY! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Take A Look At My Girlfriend**

Brooke woke up on Sunday morning and reached over next to her to wake up Lucas. When she flung her arm behind her it immediately hit the bed, not Lucas. Frustrated, she rolled over and noticed that Lucas was no longer in bed, laying beside her, sleeping in like they had planned on.

She decided to get out of bed and go find Lucas, but first she put on her favorite pink fluffy slippers. As she walked down the hall and down the stairs she could hear the TV on in the living room, so she decided to go in there first. When she reached the living room, much to her surprise Lucas wasn't in there, but ESPN was on the television. She didn't know where else he would be until she heard banging coming from the kitchen. When she made her way to the kitchen, sure enough there was Lucas, his back turned to her and he seemed to be stirring something in a large mixing bowl. She quietly sneaked up behind him, good thing she put on those slippers so that he couldn't hear her, and she slowly snaked her arms around his waist, at first causing him to jump a little, but then when he realized it was her he relaxed in her arms.

"Whatcha doin?" Brooke asked as she laid her head against his back.

_**take a look at my girlfriend**_

"Well I thought I would make my gorgeous girlfriend breakfast today" Lucas smiled, turning around in her arms to give her a soft kiss.

"Mmm sounds good to me" Brooke smiled, snuggling into his big, warm chest.

"Pancakes okay?" Lucas asked, kissing the top of Brookes head. Brooke was never much of a cook, but Lucas had picked up a few tips from his mom since he was practically raised at the café. It was things like this that made their relationship work.

"Sounds good, but can I have chocolate chips in mine?" Brooke asked, looking up into Lucas' big, blue eyes. For being a mature, business woman, there were some thing's Brooke would never grow out of, and one of those was chocolate chips in her pancakes.

_**she's the only one i got**_

"Of course, you wanna grab them?" Lucas asked as Brooke released her grip on him to allow him to finish stirring the pancake batter.

"Here boyfriend" Brooke said, handing Lucas the package of chocolate chips from out of the fridge. She loved that Lucas was good at cooking, sure he wasn't as good as Haley or Karen, but he was better than her and that's all that mattered. She definitely liked having him there to cook for her, seeing as she couldn't even cook toast right.

Lucas and Brooke sat down at the table to eat their breakfast. Lucas was reading the sports section while Brooke just picked all of the chocolate chips out of her pancake. She looked over at Lucas and started laughing. He was sitting there in his long flannel pajama pants, no shirt on, the newspaper in one hand, his fork in the other. It was just too cute. She figured that if it wasn't for her picking the_ chocolate chips_ out of her pancakes that they would look like such a married couple.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucas asked, looking away from the newspaper and over at a giggly Brooke.

"Oh nothing" Brooke smiled.

"Sure" Lucas said, looking back at the newspaper, and then setting it down. "So Brooke-"

"Yeah" Brooke asked kind of confused, he was using his serious voice, she didn't like the serious voice.

**_i know i'm young but if i had to choose her or the sun  
i'd be one nocturnal son of a gun_**

"Well I was thinking, maybe we should just tell everyone about us. I like sneaking around and all, but I'm ready for everyone to know that you are mine, I don't wanna hide it anymore" Lucas sighed, reaching over and grabbing Brooke's hand. He knew she would probably hate the idea, just because it wasn't hers and she was stubborn. But he figured this whole secret thing was going to backfire on them, if it hadn't already and he didn't want to hide the fact that they were together anymore.

Brooke just sat there for a minute, staring down at her plate and thinking about what Lucas had said. Sure it wasn't that big of a deal, or it shouldn't be at least. But it was scary to her, it wasn't that she didn't want everyone to know that Lucas was a taken man; she just didn't want to put it all out there and then lose it. She figured that the closer she kept it to her, the easier it would be to hold on to.

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. But Haley, Nathan, and Jake already know. So do your friends here and my friends in New York. So why not just tell Peyton and my mom, it'll be easier not to have to hide it anymore" Lucas said, squeezing Brooke's hand and smiling.

"Your right, everyone pretty much knows already anyways. So yeah, you can tell your mom" Brooke smiled, she knew it was probably killing him not telling his mom, seeing as they talked about everything, so she might as well give him the satisfaction of not hiding from his mom anymore. And she loved Karen; Karen had been like her second mom.

"And so you better tell Peyton…"

"I don't want to. You just tell her Luke, you are good with words, and it's ok if she hates you for it" Brooke whined. She was dreading telling Peyton.

"Come on Brooke, she's one of your best friends, she'll understand" Lucas smiled, trying to reassure her. There was no way he was gonna be the one to drop the bombshell on Peyton.

"But that's the point, she won't understand" Brooke said, putting her fork down on her plate, she suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"Come on Brooke, it'll be okay" Lucas said, getting up from the table and placing a kiss on her forehead. He picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher, "Alright, I'm gonna go call my mom. At least think about calling Peyton okay?"

Brooke just nodded as Lucas walked out of the room and into the living room to call his mom. He was excited to tell her, he figured that she would be more than excited. Sometimes he thought that his mom loved Brooke more than she loved him. But when he thought about it, he couldn't blame her. Brooke just had that effect on people. Well most people anyways. He remembered when his mom first found out about him dating Brooke, for the second time; she was not excited to say the least.

**Flashback**

**Lucas came sneaking in the house way past curfew, he was just hoping that his mom was still asleep, or else she would freak out.**

"**Lucas" she said sternly from her place in the dark kitchen.**

"**Uh, yeah mom?" Lucas yawned, maybe if he pretended like he had been in his room asleep the whole time that she wouldn't be too mad.**

"**It is 2 o' clock in the morning, you are way past curfew. Were you out with that **_**girl**_** again?" Karen asked, she did not sound happy, and she wasn't. Lucas could tell by the way she was tapping her fingers on the kitchen table.**

"**Her name is Brooke mom, you know that and we were just hanging out at the River Court, it was no big deal" Lucas shrugged, beginning to walk to his room until his mom stopped him.**

"**I thought you stopped seeing her after you got out of the hospital? Lucas you know I like her, I just don't think she is good for you. She is a little wild if you ask me. And she has a reputation around this town. Not to mention what happened between you two when I was in New Zealand, Lucas I just can't trust you with her…"**

**Lucas almost felt bad, Karen actually sounded concerned. But he thought about it, and no, he didn't feel bad. Maybe Brooke was a little wild, but she was just misunderstood. No one knew what life was like for Brooke Davis. He didn't even know much about her life, but her parents weren't around, and the way she talked about them they didn't even care about her. That had to be hard.**

"**Mom, I'm not going to stop hanging out with her, she's my girlfriend, and I really like her" Lucas smiled. He always got that look in his eyes when he talked about her, and that scared Karen. She had felt that way about Dan and look how that turned out. She just hoped Brooke wasn't hanging around him, waiting for something better to come along. Karen knew that Brooke had the power to break Lucas' heart and she really didn't want that for her son.**

"**Lucas…just…be careful, ok?" Karen sighed, she figured there was no way she would win this argument and she didn't want Lucas to rebel against her, so that meant one thing, she would have to go along with it. It's not like it was gonna last anyways.**

**End Flashback**

It was funny how fast things changed. First Karen had been worried about Lucas getting his heart broken. She didn't like Brooke at all; Karen always said she had a 'bad feeling about that girl.' Then Brooke had moved in with them for awhile, and Brooke became the daughter that she never had. She had gotten to know a different side of Brooke, the real Brooke. Karen loved Brooke like she was her own child, they became inseparable. It worried Lucas, because sometimes they would team up on him, and they would always win. Karen then became worried that Lucas would break Brooke's heart. He couldn't even count how many lectures his mother had given him about that. Then the unthinkable happened, Lucas had cheated on Brooke after graduation, and Karen was very unhappy with her only son. Karen had always had a special bond with Brooke, and Lucas cheating on Brooke may have only made it grow stronger. Yeah, Karen was sure to be excited about them getting back together…

"_Karen's Café, how may I help you?" A young voice said, answering the phone. Luke guessed it was probably Kayla, the new girl his mom had been raving about._

"Hey, it's Luke. Is my mom in?" Lucas asked the girl. He was lucky because since his mom was at work she most likely wouldn't be able to talk long, and that was good for him.

"_Yeah sure, let me grab her. Hold on just a second please"_

_Wow, this girl has manners_, Lucas laughed, _no wonder my mom loves her_.

"_Lucas!" Karen said, answering the phone. Lucas could almost see the smile on her face, she was obviously thrilled to hear from him._

_**it's been some time since we last spoke  
this is gonna sound like a bad joke**_

"Hey mom, how are you?" Lucas asked, he figured he should see how she was doing seeing as he couldn't remember the last time he had even talked to her.

"_Oh I'm doing better now that you called. Work has been pretty busy though." Karen smiled, washing off tables as she talked on the phone. The café was extremely busy today. "How are you doing? Lucas you need to call more, I get worried."_

"I know mom. But I'm doing fine, I'm actually in California with Brooke right now" Lucas said, sitting down on the couch.

"_And how is Brooke? I miss you two, you need to come back and visit soon" Karen practically whined into the phone. _

"We were just there mom, and Brooke is doing great. That's actually why I was calling-" Lucas started, but of course his mom had to interrupt, it's not like he could ever get a word in.

"_Is she okay?" Karen asked worriedly._

_**but momma i fell in love again  
it's safe to say i have a new girlfriend**_

"Yes, she's fine. I just wanted to let you know, that Brooke and I are back together" Lucas smiled as his mom practically screamed on the other end of the line. It sounded like a happy scream so that was good.

"_Lucas, that's so great. I'm so happy for you two. And if you do anything to hurt her, I mean anything-" _

"I know I know, I'm not gonna screw up I promise, but anyways I better get going mom, I just wanted to let you know, good to talk to you" Lucas said, trying to get off the phone as fast as possible.

_**and i know it sounds so old  
but cupid got me in a chokehold  
and i'm afraid i might give in**_

"_Okay well tell Brooke I said hi and congratulations, I expect to see both of you soon. Bye Lucas, love you!"_

"Yeah love you, bye" Lucas sighed, hanging up the phone. He loved his mom to death, but sometimes she could be a little overwhelming.

Lucas' next mission was to go and find Brooke, he was hoping when he found her that she would be on the phone with Peyton, but he figured he wouldn't be that lucky. He walked into the kitchen where he had left her, but she wasn't there. Sometimes he hated how big her house was, because she could be anywhere. After checking her bedroom, bathroom, walk in closet and the guest rooms he didn't know where she would be. He checked other the living room, (the one she referred to as 'the pretty room') even though they didn't go in there much, but nope she wasn't in there either. He finally decided to go check outside. There she was sitting on her porch swing, staring out into the sky.

"There you are" Lucas said, stepping outside and walking over to the swing.

"What did you're mom say?" Brooke asked, looking up at him and patting the spot next to her.

"She was excited, and then she threatened me" Lucas laughed, sitting down next to Brooke and putting his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards him.

"Good for her" Brooke giggled, snuggling into Lucas.

"How did the talk with Peyton go?" Lucas asked, knowing that Brooke probably didn't even call her.

"Oh…that" Brooke sighed.

"You didn't call did you?" Lucas laughed, as Brooke shook her head no. "You just gotta do it Cheery."

"Ugh, I know. Maybe if you would stop reminding me I wouldn't _have_ to call her!" Brooke said, sticking her tongue out at Lucas.

"Brooke…"

"Okay, fine, give me the phone I'll call her" Brooke groaned.

Lucas handed Brooke the phone, and Brooke reluctantly dialed Peyton's phone number. Brooke was crossing her fingers and hoped that Peyton wouldn't be home, but of course with her luck, the phone was answered.

"_Hi, this is Jenny!"_

"Jenny, its Aunt Brookie" Brooke smiled, she liked talking to Jenny. Maybe she could just tell Jenny, she wouldn't be mad.

"_Aunt Brookie! I miss you! Can I come to Disneyland at your house?" Jenny asked, jumping up and down on her bed._

"Of course. Hey is mommy there?" Brooke asked, after receiving a look and a nudge from Lucas.

"_Yeah…MOMMY!" Jenny yelled, making Brooke laugh._

"_Hello?" Peyton asked in the phone._

"Hey Peyton its Brooke" Brooke said, in her not so cheery voice.

"_Davis! How are you?" Peyton said excitedly, she was happy to hear from her friend, it seemed like they didn't have time to talk much._

"Good. So I just called to tell you well Lucas is my boyfriend, yup" Brooke said, talking as fast as she could. She thought about just hanging up the phone then, but that would _probably_ just make the situation worse.

"_Brooke I'm so excited! It's about time" Peyton smiled, it was about time they finally got their act together and realized how in love they were. "So how long?"_

"Uh, well that doesn't really matter" Brooke shrugged.

"_Brooke?" Peyton could tell that Brooke was lying, that was one advantage of knowing someone their whole life._

"Well uh, since like that weekend we were in Tree Hill for Jenny's dance thing" Brooke said nervously.

"_Brooke Davis! That was like forever ago, and you are just telling me!" Peyton said, she wasn't sounding too excited anymore. "Why haven't you told anyone till now?"_

"Well uh, Haley and Nate found out a couple weeks ago, and then Jake kinda found out on accident too, and then Luke sorta told Karen" Brooke sighed, she knew this wouldn't make Peyton happy, but what else was she supposed to do, Peyton could tell when Brooke was lying no matter what.

"_Nice to know that I was the last to know. Thanks Brooke, you really care about me don't you?" Peyton said._

Before Brooke had a chance to reply Peyton had already hung up. Brooke just closed the phone and leaned back into Lucas.

"So she didn't take it so well?" Lucas asked the obvious.

"Well, not really. I'll just wait for her to get over it and call me, this happens all the time" Brooke said, she didn't really sound too affected by it, Lucas figured that was a good thing.

"At least we don't have to hide from it anymore" Lucas smiled, leaning his head down toward Brooke and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" Brooke asked, laying her head back against Lucas.

"Whatever you want" Lucas said, hugging Brooke even closer towards him.

"Are you sure about that broody, because I _really_ wanna go shopping" Brooke smiled, jumping up from the swing and clapping her hands together, "Lets go get ready!"

**_she's got a smile that would make the most senile  
annoying old man bite his tongue  
i'm not done  
she's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
and it doesn't stop there  
man i swear_**

Lucas sighed; he was definitely in for it now. Lucas stood up and walked into the house, Brooke way ahead of him. But no matter what it was that Brooke wanted to do, Lucas was always the first one to jump up and agree to it, telling Brooke Davis no was something he just couldn't do. All it takes is one smile from her, or one bat of her eyelashes, and Lucas is putty in her hands. So what if she had him wrapped around her little pinky finger, because there was no one else's finger that he would want to be wrapped around.

_**she's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten**_

He actually found it amusing to walk around the mall with Brooke, just to notice all the guys staring at her. First they would look at her, maybe throw her a flirty smile or something like that, and then their attention would turn to Lucas, seeing his arms wrapped around her and their happy look would turn into jealousy. Brooke was beautiful, everyone could see it.

_**she's got the cutest laugh i ever heard**_

And all of it was worth it, just to hear her laugh. Just seeing her happy, smiling, and laughing was enough to make any bad day a great day.

"Lucas, I can't believe you didn't know that Jessica Simpson has her own line of shoes now!" Brooke laughed as they walked through the shoe section in the department store.

"How was I supposed to know" Lucas smiled. He had always hated shopping, but walking around, showing off his girlfriend was actually kind of fun.

"Because she is one of my favorite singers, _and_ she makes shoes. You know how much I love shoes" Brooke giggled, letting go of Lucas' hand when she spotted a pair of tan boots.

"You're right, I should've known" Lucas sighed, setting the bags down on the ground for a second because his hand was starting to cramp. Brooke had already bought two new pairs of shoes at Aldo; he wasn't really sure why they were looking at more now.

"I think I need these boots Luke, what do you think?" Brooke asked, turning to him and holding up one of the boots. It looked like a normal tan heeled boot to him.

"Yeah they are great, but you just got two new pairs of shoes" Lucas said, he didn't really understand the whole shoe fetish.

"Lucas, I got a pair of wedges, and then a pair of strappy heels. I need boots" Brooke said, giving him the 'duh' look, like he should've known better.

"You're right, I love the boots" Lucas said, faking excitement.

"I thought you would" Brooke giggled, strutting over to the cashier and asking her to get a size 6.

_**if that ain't love then i don't know what love is**_

Ten minutes later, Brooke walked back over to Luke, handing him yet another bag that held her new boots.

"Here ya go Broody" Brooke smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Okay Brooke, you got 3 new pairs of shoes, 2 new tops and a new skirt not to mention all the jewelry. What else do we need to look at before we can get out of here?" Lucas asked as they walked out of the department store, Brooke dragging Lucas by the hand.

"Well I really want these new True Religion jeans I saw the other day" Brooke smiled up at Lucas, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I guess" Lucas groaned, he was definitely getting sick of shopping and Brooke could tell.

"And if you are a good boy, then maybe we can stop by Victoria's Secret after you help me with the jeans" Brooke smiled, running her finger down his chest, and pecking him on the lips.

"Oh, I think I can help with the jeans" Lucas smiled, as Brooke once again drug him into yet another store. _Shopping with Brooke...definitely worth it_, Lucas thought.

* * *

"So red or purple?" 

"Hmm" Lucas thought, "Red."

"Dang I thought you were gonna say both" Brooke shrugged, setting down the lacy, purple bra.

Lucas just laughed, as Brooke sauntered over to another rack, and other men browsing the stores with their girlfriends or wives just looked at Lucas with envy. Lucas leaned back against the wall, and just watched Brooke. She took shopping so seriously, looking from rack to shelf, admiring the products, checking sizes, and even sometimes checking prices. She could be a bargain shopper if she wanted to. Then suddenly a man with dark brown hair walked over to Brooke, he rested his hand on her arm which caused her to look up at him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in here shopping alone?" The guy asked, raising his eyebrows, obviously hitting on Brooke.

"Oh, I'm not alone, see that guy over there" Brooke said, pointing to a man in the perfume section of the store pushing a baby stroller, he was most likely picking something out for his wife, perfect target. "See that's my husband, and the little one, that's my baby."

"Oh" the guy said disappointed, removing his hand from Brooke's arm.

"Yeah, and see that guy right there, standing up against the wall" Brooke said, pointing at Lucas, "See, he's my boyfriend. We all came out to shop and pick out lingerie together, ya know…for tonight."

"OH" the guy said, slowly backing away, he was obviously shocked, and a little freaked out. Lucas just laughed. Brooke could be a little crazy sometimes, but it was pretty funny. The guy made a quick escape out of the store, probably on his way to hit on some other unsuspecting girl.

"Nice Brooke" Lucas laughed, walking up to her and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Oh, him" Brooke shrugged like it was normal to make up crazy stories, "he deserved it. I just wanna grab some sweats then we can get out of here ok?"

"Sounds good" Lucas smiled, placing a kiss the side of her head.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finally made it out of the mall, surprisingly leaving some items for other people to buy. 

"Thanks for going shopping with me Broody" Brooke smiled, leaning over in the car to kiss Lucas.

"Anytime Cheery" Lucas smiled, kissing her again.

"Lights…green" Brooke giggled, pushing Lucas away. He had never been really good at making out while driving, but Brooke on the other hand…

"Wanna just hang out tonight, me and you?" Lucas asked.

_**take a look at my girlfriend**_

"I think so; it would be kind of weird to have other people there while I modeled my new lingerie for you" Brooke giggled, resting her feet up on the dashboard and messing with the radio. Lucas just laughed, held Brooke's hand tight and continued driving. He figured he was lucky, because after all, Brooke was _his_ girlfriend, and now there was no hiding it.

_**she's the only one i got**_

* * *

**A/N: Hi friends! Alright I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I really just want you to know that I love you're reviews. Every single review means a ton and helps with the story. There are some days when I wonder if this story is even any good, and then I read you're reviews and they get me out of that rut. So thank you so much for taking your time to read and review my story. I spend a lot of time working on it, so it means a lot to hear what people think about it. So please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and make sure and tell me if it is realistic or not, because I tend to worry about that as well. So yeah I'm a worrier, and I ramble haha! But just know I love you guys! Thanks a million for reading my story and loving it! That seriously is so cool to me! You review, I will write...how does that sound?**


	21. You're Gonna Love Me

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews, they made me happy! So this chapter, is not very long (sorry!) and it is pretty much just flashbacks! So I hope you like it! The song is called One Of These Days by Tim Mcgraw.

* * *

** **Chapter 21- You're Gonna Love Me**

The next couple of weeks went by surprisingly fast. What was even more of a surprise was that Brooke and Lucas had actually stayed in their respective states. They had been getting along really well ever since their little fight. They made sure that they communicated, so that they didn't have anymore stupid little fights. Nathan stayed busy with work, as usual. Haley's baby bump was growing, and beginning to peek out a little, which made Brooke very excited. Tanner was talking even more, and still getting into lots of trouble. Jake made sure to stay in contact with all of his friends, seeing as Peyton wouldn't talk to Brooke or Lucas. Jenny was excited for school to almost be out, and Brynlee was starting to talk more every day, even if you couldn't understand her the whole time.

Brooke was sitting in her office, finishing off the minor details for the fashion show coming up. It was for the summer line of Clothes Over Bro's, which was her teen line. She had started it up in High School, and she had faithfully kept it going. It was nice because it was more affordable, and she liked designing clothes for young girls. This line of clothing always made her think of her High School years. She couldn't lie; High School treated her very well. She was class president, cheer captain, hung out with the popular crowd, was dating the hottest guy in school, and always went to the best parties. It was when High School was over that things in Brooke Davis' life got complicated. Thinking of that always made her think of one day in particular that turned her perfect life upside down.

**Flashback**

**It was a Saturday and Brooke and Peyton were shopping. Brooke and Lucas had gotten into an argument a couple of nights ago and she hadn't talked to him since. The best way for Brooke to get over a fight was a little retail therapy, and Peyton was more than happy to help Brooke feel better, even if it did mean shopping for hours on end. **

"**That was just the stupidest fight ever; Lucas just needs to stop nagging. He acts like I am some little puppy that is just going to follow him around and I'm not" Brooke said, as she flipped through some shirts on a rack. Peyton was following behind her, taking the ugly clothing that Brooke kept grabbing out of her hands and putting them back on the rack.**

"**What was it about anyways Brooke, you haven't even told me" Peyton sighed, following Brooke over to a table where there were halter tops in every color imaginable.**

"**It was just dumb. We were hanging out at his house, and he was looking through the pictures on my camera. I should've deleted some of the pictures from when I visited my stupid parents in California but I didn't even think about it…ooo I like this one!" Brooke squealed, picking up a cream colored halter top with beading around the neck. It was funny how she could be totally engrossed in a story, but seeing a cute top could just take her right out of it.**

"**So he was looking through your camera and…" Peyton said, waiting for Brooke to continue with the story.**

"**Well he found these pictures of me and these guys on the beach. I mean they were totally innocent pictures; they were my parent's friend's sons. We were all just sitting around a bon fire no big deal. But Lucas has to make everything a big deal. So he started freaking out about the guys, and I told him I just hung out with them that they were just friends, I mean my parents were there. So he was getting all butt-hurt about it and said that I shouldn't have went to California to begin with and that I wouldn't like it if he was just hanging out with random girls. So I yelled at him and told him that I wasn't going to stop having a life because of his insecurities and I left. He was the one that got mad at me first though" Brooke pointed out, grabbing a pair of denim gaucho Capri's from a shelf along the wall.**

"**Yeah, that is really stupid. You guy's and your fights" Peyton laughed, shaking her head. Brooke knew how to push Lucas' buttons, and Peyton knew that he would be upset about those pictures, and then Brooke had to go and tell him he was insecure…that definitely wasn't gonna help.**

"**So these pants and this shirt would look really cute with some wedges!" Brooke exclaimed, holding up the Capri's and halter top, totally ignoring Peyton's last comment.**

"**Yeah I like it. So have you talked to Lucas yet?" Peyton asked, she hoped Brooke was at least talking to him not making him feel worse by giving him the 'Brooke Davis Silent Treatment'.**

"**Well he tried to call me last night, I didn't answer though. He left a voicemail saying sorry and then something about some party at Nate's beach house though. I shoulda just went for the free alcohol" Brooke shrugged, walking up to the cash register to pay for her clothes, grabbing some cute brown bracelets on the way.**

"

* * *

**Just as Peyton and Brooke walked out of the store, some girl that was walking in smiled at Brooke, not a nice smile though. Brooke just wrinkled her face, and then the girl ran straight into her.**

"**Excuse me" Brooke said, turning around, her perfect brunette curls flipping behind her as she placed her hands on her hips. She hated girls like this, the tall skinny plastic type, always out to cause trouble. That was Brooke's job.**

"**Sorry" the girl said in a bitchy tone, "Oh wait, you are Brooke Davis." The girl smiled, acting as if something had just clicked in her head.**

"**Yeah…" Brooke said, starting to walk away until the girl stopped her.**

"**Just wanted to tell you that your boyfriend is great in bed, and that beach house, ya know his brother's beach house. It's gorgeous" the girl smirked then continued walking.**

"**What the hell" Peyton said, obviously pissed off that the girl would say something so absurd. She walked up to the girl and pushed her from behind.**

"**Look blondie, you shouldn't be taking this out on me, _she_ should be taking it out on Lucas" the girl smiled, pointing at Brooke who was clearly in shock.**

"**Come on Peyt, let's go. This skank isn't worth our time" Brooke said as she hurried out of the mall, closely followed by Peyton.**

**Brooke was confused, for some reason she believed that girl wasn't lying and it scared the hell out of her. She decided to drop Peyton off, even though Peyton really didn't want to leave her alone. She needed to go think and then confront her boyfriend. This was the last thing she needed. And looking up at the grey sky, damn was it gonna rain tonight.**

**End Flashback**

She could still remember everything about that day. Most of the times she wished she could forget it. Luckily those days were over now, and she had even found her way back to Lucas, her high school sweetheart. It was just too bad that those days still came back to haunt her.

* * *

Lucas was sitting in his office, writing a new article. He was writing about sports legends, one of his favorite articles yet. He was having a hard time finishing up the article though because Ryan kept interrupting him. And when Ryan wasn't interrupting him, his mom was calling him. When his mom wasn't calling him he was thinking about Brooke. He was thinking about things he and Brooke could do together, and thinking of old memories with Brooke. For some reason, one memory kept popping back into his mind, and he didn't like it. 

**Flashback**

_Patty Sue was a small town beauty_

**Lucas had woken up with one of the worst hangover's he had ever had. Luckily his mom was out of town, or else he would be a dead man walking. He had spent most of the day lying in bed, wishing that he could forget about the night before. He had gone to a party at Nathan's beach house; Brooke hadn't been talking to him since their little fight so he went alone. He was still pretty upset about their fight so drinking seemed like the right thing to do. Somehow he had ended up with some girl, some random girl that didn't even go to Tree Hill High. He recognized her though from some cheerleading competition he had been to for Brooke. She was from another school, but he was too drunk to even remember which one. She was okay looking, and at first he just talked to her. He had been brooding to her all night, complaining to her about Brooke. She even acted like she cared and understood. But one drink led to another and before he knew it they ended up in an empty bedroom. After that everything went blank. But when he woke up early with no clothes on, it became pretty obvious to him what happened. He knew it was unforgivable.**

_I took one look at her and had to pull her to me_

**Lucas had grown up with Brooke. When they first started elementary school, she showed him around. She helped him to not be scared. But by the time Brooke was in third grade, she didn't play with him anymore. She said it was because her Daddy told her that he didn't have any money or even a Daddy that loved him. All through Jr. High, he hated Brooke. She did everything in her power to make people's lives miserable. The worst part was, he was always attracted to her. Then high school came, he joined the basketball team, and Brooke noticed him again. He was hesitant to get to know her at first, but once he did he fell in love with her. She wasn't the girl he hated all through Jr. High, she was the girl he first met, and she had a good heart. He then decided that he would do anything to make her his. And that's exactly what he did.**

_Lord knows she should've seen right through me  
When I promised her the world_

**They dated all through High School. Sure they broke up a few times, the first being after he got in the car accident with his Uncle Keith. Their breakups didn't last long though, before long they were making up, she said that she liked breaking up just so they could make up. He would just laugh. Brooke had always had a fear of commitment, but she had fallen in love with Lucas and commitment wasn't scary anymore. She figured that they would graduate high school, and Lucas would become a very wealthy writer. After he was rich she would marry him, for his money of course. They would live in a big house and drive nice cars. Lucas would buy their own private island and they would be in love forever. Lucas told Brooke he would give her anything she wanted, but he wouldn't mind settling for a small house, a small wedding, not so much money, 2 kids, and a dog as long as it was with her. She always shrugged it off, but he could tell by the way her eyes shined that she wanted nothing more. Lucas was the nice guy, everyone said he was way too nice for slutty Brooke. She was just gonna hurt him. But they made it through all of that ridicule and High School. But then he screwed it up in one drunken night. He knew now that he just ruined both of their high school dreams, now he just had to tell Brooke, which he was dreading because he loved her. He loved her with everything in him. He was nothing with out her, as dumb as that sounded.**

_But at 17, you only want one thing_

**For such a small town, people almost always married their high school sweet hearts, Lucas figured he and Brooke would just be another, along with success stories like Nathan and Haley, even Peyton and Jake had found their way back to each other. But there was more drama in Tree Hill then any large city that Lucas had ever heard of. All you had to do was look at his family to know that. It was his last name that had cursed him. Just then he heard a very loud banging on the door, interrupting him from his brooding and thinking. At first he thought it just might be the thunder outside, after all it was storming, rain pounding on the window and everything. When the pounding didn't stop on the door, he slowly made his way over to it, holding on to his pounding head.**

"**Is it true Lucas" Brooke yelled once he opened the door. He knew from looking at her that she found out. She was soaking wet, she most likely walked over there. Even though she was wet, he could see the tears running down her face. She looked so hurt, so broken. And he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die, knowing that he had done that to her.**

**Lucas did the only thing he could think of, he pulled her into a hug. But as fast as he pulled her into it, she pushed him away. Hitting his chest with her fists. He knew he deserved it. **

"**WHY!" she screamed as she hit him over and over again. She then turned, and walked away. Lucas of course followed her.**

"**Brooke I'm sorry" Lucas yelled, walking out into the pouring rain. Following Brooke down the dark, cold street.**

_I left her standin' with my high school ring_

"**You know what the worst part is Lucas" Brooke yelled, stopping in the middle of the road to turn around and look at him, "I heard it from that whore. Not even from you."**

**With that she started sobbing again, turned around and continued walking.**

"**Brooke, it was a mistake. A stupid mistake. I love you" He said, his voice getting quieter with every word.**

**Brooke then stopped walking, and put her hands up to her face. She slowly fell down to the ground and just sat there in the rain, crying.**

_Innocent tears in a pourin' rain_

"**I loved you Lucas, I gave you everything" She cried, Lucas tried to rest his hand on her arm, but she immediately pushed it away, "DON'T touch me."**

"**Brooke, I didn't mean it. I was drunk! I was drunk Brooke!" Lucas screamed. He didn't like screaming at her, but the rain was pounding on the ground so hard, screaming was the only option.**

"**Lucas, you had sex with her, being drunk does not make that okay" Brooke sobbed, looking up into Lucas' deep blue eyes. She couldn't understand why he did this to her. She actually trusted him; she was stupid enough to trust him. She made a mental note right there that even the nice guys are asses and not to trust anyone.**

"**I was just upset, we had that fight and then you wouldn't talk to me-"**

"**Don't even bring that fight into this, that does not make it ok Lucas. Now just leave. Get away from me. I'll be by with you're stuff later" Brooke cried, pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees, and cried. Lucas just stood there, his mouth partly open like he was going to say something, but honestly she wasn't in the mood for anymore excuses. He wasn't leaving, and that was making her madder than anything.**

_As I walked away_

"**LEAVE Lucas, just go" She cried, even more. He couldn't believe he did this to her, the girl he loved. The girl he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't even know that other girls name. He knew it would be best to just follow her wishes and leave; he didn't deserve to be around her anymore anyways. So that's what he did. He left, walking back to his house. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, leaving the broken girl in the middle of the road in the pouring rain. He loved her with all his heart, and now he would have nothing to do with her.**

_And I still see her in my dreams_

**The only place that he knew he would be able to keep her was in his dreams. So that's what he did for the next few nights. He cried, slept and dreamt. It was the only place he could be with Brooke.**

**End Flashback**

After that night, Lucas never thought he would see the day that he and Brooke were back together. Sure he would dream about it, but he never actually believed it would come true. He didn't exactly know what he did to deserve a second chance, but he did know one thing, he wasn't going to ruin it again. This time he wasn't going to mess up.

Lucas pulled open the drawer to his desk, and inside he pulled out a framed picture of him and Brooke. It was a picture of them that he had from High School. He always kept it on his dresser, until the big break up. Then he kept it in the dresser drawer. He ran his finger across the picture then turned the frame over and opened up the back. He pulled out a small note card. Brooke had left it in his mailbox the day that she had moved to California just weeks after their breakup. He read the lyrics on the back of the card that was written in Brooke's perfect curvy handwriting:

**_"One of these days you're gonna love me  
You'll sit down by yourself and think  
About the time you turned from me  
And what good friends we might've been  
And then you're gonna sigh a little  
And maybe even cry a little but  
One of these days you're gonna love me –Tim Mcgraw"_**

When he had found the card that day, it hurt. Brooke thought that he didn't even love her. He knew he had hurt her, but reading that he realized that he more than just hurt her. He made her question his love for her. Lucas never stopped loving her, ever, and he would look at the note card every once in while, not to remind himself to love her, but to remind himself how badly he screwed up. He promised himself that he would never hurt her enough to make her question his love for her again. More than that, that he wouldn't hurt her again. Now was his chance to prove both of those things. He loved Brooke Davis with everything in him, and there was nothing that was going to change that.

"What are you lookin' at?" Ryan asked, walking into Lucas' office.

"Nothing" Lucas said, as he hurried and placed the backing on the frame and put it back into his desk.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there ya go! So I hope you liked it! I decided to go full force with the flashbacks in this chapter haha! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter right now, I don't have it written yet, soooo you're reviews will be very helpful! Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! Seriously I love them! Anyways, Review, and I'll post the next chapter (after it is written of course)!**


	22. The Baby Shower

**A/N:Alright sorry this chapter took so long! I have had some SERIOUS writer's block and it is driving me crazy! I've never had it this bad and I really don't like it! Thank you for all of your fabulous reviews! I loved them all and you guys are amazing! Anyways here's the chapter, it isn't that great...but it's an update! Don't forget to review, it'll help me outta my writers block so I can write and update!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22- The Baby Shower**

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore Pey" Brooke said as they walked through the airport. It was now the end of August and Haley was almost 7 months pregnant. Brooke had the brilliant idea to plan Haley a baby shower, so Peyton (and her girls) flew in a week ago to help Brooke plan it.

"Well, I shouldn't have freaked out anyways. Shouldn't the plane be in by now?" Peyton sighed pushing Brynlee's stroller as they walked over and sat down in the stiff plastic airport chairs.

"Yeah Brooke, where is Uncle Luke?" Jenny asked, climbing onto Brooke's lap and laying her head on her shoulder.

"I don't know, but he better get here soon because you're Aunt Brooke is getting impatient" Brooke moaned, offering Jenny a very strained smile. She couldn't wait for Lucas to get there. She hadn't seen him for 3 weeks and 4 days. She was going crazy, and these long breaks just were not working out for her anymore.

"It's gonna be ok Brooke" Peyton laughed, patting her shoulder. Just then a whole new crowd of people started to emerge from the security checkpoint. Brooke jumped up and set Jenny down on the chair.

"Maybe it's him!" Brooke squealed, standing on her tippy toes to look for Lucas in the crowd of people. She finally saw his blonde head in the swarm of people and she ran over to him as fast as her heeled feet could carry her.

"There's the prettiest girl I know" Lucas smiled, walking towards Brooke and opening his arms.

"I missed you" Brooke sighed as she jumped into his arms. She pulled back from his chest and her lips met his. The distance was getting to be harder and harder for the two of them, but it made the time they did see each other even better.

"Uncle Luke!" Jenny exclaimed, running towards him and breaking up the kiss.

"Hey Jenny, you are getting so tall" Lucas said, smiling down at his niece as he kept one arm protectively wrapped around Brooke's shoulders. Brooke just leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile plastered to her face. Lucas reached down and picked up Jenny with his free arm and they all walked back over to where Peyton was sitting.

"Hey Lucas" Peyton smiled, standing up to give him a one armed hug after he had sat Jenny down.

"Hey Peyton, good to see you and Brooke on good terms again" Lucas smiled, squeezing Brooke. Brooke was always a lot happier when she was on speaking terms with Haley and Peyton. Whenever she wasn't though, it just made life a lot harder for Lucas Scott, so when Peyton called a month ago to apologize to both him and Brooke, he was more than happy.

"Yeah it's good to have her back" Peyton laughed, nudging Brooke playfully on the arm. Brooke just stuck her tongue out at Peyton making Lucas roll his eyes and Jenny giggle.

"Let's get out of here!" Brooke said, excited to be getting home with Lucas.

"Don't you need baggage claim?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yeah Brooke, don't forget baggage claim. I'm gonna need clothes" Lucas laughed.

"Why I'm just gonna take them off of you" Brooke pouted.

"But then you can't go to McDonalds" Jenny pointed out, confused, looking up at Brooke and Lucas.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Peyton asked Jenny. She was confused as well.

"Well Brooke said she's take off Luke's clothes, but McDonalds says you have to wear shirts and shoes" Jenny said nodding her head, as Brooke busted up laughing. Lucas began to turn red, and Peyton threw a glare in Brooke's direction.

"Yeah Aunt Brookie is silly Jenny" Lucas said making a funny face at Jenny and making her laugh.

They had finally made their way through baggage claim and decided to head over to Haley and Nathan's house so that they could get ready for the big day tomorrow.

Haley made dinner for everyone and then they made the guys take all of the kids into the playroom so that the girls could finish up their planning.

"Ya know Tutor Mommy, it would be a lot easier if you just found out if you were having a boy or a girl" Brooke said, folding up napkins.

"We want to be surprised" Haley said, for what seemed like the millionth time. Brooke was always so pushy, Haley had pretty much just learned to live with it, and hopefully Brooke would get over it soon.

"You know you are gonna get like all _yellow_ stuff tomorrow right?" Brooke said, making a gagging noise.

"What do you have against yellow B. Davis? I like the color…" Peyton said smiling.

"It's yucky" Brooke said pointedly. She felt bad for the Naley baby, whatever it was it was going to be dressed all in yellows and pale greens since no one knew whether it was a boy or a girl.

"Is you're mom coming?" Peyton asked, changing the subject before Brooke threw a fit and drove Haley to the emergency room to find out the sex of the baby.

"We couldn't get a hold of her. Deb and Karen are coming though" Haley smiled, sitting back in her chair and placing her hands on her large belly. "That should be interesting."

"Lucas better never knock me up" Brooke said shaking her head. She was obviously not in the same conversation as everyone else and it made Haley and Peyton laugh. She looked up to them laughing and giving her weird looks, "What?"

"You two are at it like bunnies, I'm surprised you haven't been 'knocked up' yet" Peyton laughed, using air quotes.

"Yeah, you better thank your lucky stars" Haley laughed, imagining Brooke Davis with a child; yeah that was a good one.

"Oh and I invited Bevin" Brooke smiled, "I think she's bringing Olivia."

"Brooooke, I'm out of Tree Hill, I should get a break from Bevin. Please tell me Tim isn't coming. Brynlee screams every time he is near I swear" Peyton whined, pleading with Brooke.

"Geez, I try and get Tutor Mommy more baby presents and Goldilocks over here throws a fit" Brooke said, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I'm going to find Broody, at least he appreciates me!"

"I like Bevin?" Haley said hesitantly, hoping Brooke would stay and help, but Brooke just shook her head and kept on walking. Haley just hoped that Brooke and Lucas wouldn't try and do anything sneaky in her house. Now there were three kids that could possibly walk in on them, and Tanner was getting to the age where he would remember stuff like that.

* * *

"Hey boys, monsters" Brooke said casually, walking into the room where they were all sitting on the floor watching Space Jam. 

"Bwookie, you watches a mobie wits us?" Tanner asked, looking up at Brooke with his big eyes.

"Yeah, I'd rather watch a movie with you guys then hanging out with Goldilocks and Tutormom" Brooke sighed, plopping down in Lucas' lap.

"How's the baby shower planning coming along?" Lucas asked, wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist and dropping a kiss on her head.

"Eh, it's ok" Brooke mumbled, leaning her head back into his chest.

"Aunt Brookie, do you wanna play Barbie's with us?" Jenny asked, handing Brooke a Barbie doll.

"Yeah please Brooke, I am so sick of it!" Nathan whined, setting his Ken doll down, "I had a son for a reason you know. He's content watching Space Jam and playing basketball."

"Bwookwie" Brynlee smiled, walking over to Brooke and grabbing her hand to pull her out of Lucas' lap so she could play Barbie's, "Pway's Bwawbie."

"Bryners, you said my name! Well you kinda did…" Brooke said excitedly, "Can't Brookie just stay here with Uncle Lucas though, it looks like you and Jenny and Uncle Nate have the Barbie's under control."

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear, "I miss you."

"Lucas there are kids in the room, stop trying to seduce me" Brooke giggled, turning around on Lucas' lap and kissing him on the cheek. She jumped up and ran out of the room and back into planning, "Gotta go!"

Lucas just shook his head as his crazy girlfriend ran out of the room. She never could sit still for too long.

* * *

"Just in time to fill up baby bottles" Haley smiled as Brooke skipped in the room, grabbing bags of M&M's. 

"These will be cute party favors" Peyton said, getting the shopping bags that were full of baby bottles.

"Yeah of course they are. Wanna know why? The one and only me thought of them!" Brooke giggled, sitting down at the table with her friends. Peyton and Haley both rolled their eyes at Brooke. Neither of them could figure out how one person could have so much energy.

Brooke, Peyton and Haley had finally finished all of the last minute baby shower stuff. Lucas couldn't be more happy because after a long day at work, and then the airplane ride, and hanging out at Haley and Nathan's with three rambunctious little kids all he wanted to do was lay in bed with Brooke and sleep. The time change wasn't helping.

Brooke and Lucas were lying in her bed finally. She was curled up into a little ball next to him, with his arms around her and her head on his chest. He was dead tired, and was asleep pretty fast. Brooke was still wound up, and so every time Lucas closed his eyes, she would of course wake him up with some question or joke.

"Luke" Brooke half whispered, tapping his chest and looking up at his closed eyes.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily, pulling Brooke closer to him and keeping his eyes closed.

"Will you please be a stripper at the baby shower tomorrow?" Brooke asked, innocently intertwining her fingers with his.

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked, eyes wide open now just at the thought of Brooke's crazy question, "My mom is gonna be there, not to mention Haley is my best friend and my brother's wife, that is so wrong on so many levels Brooke!"

"I just wanted you to wake up" Brooke giggled; she knew that question would totally get to him. She loved how she could push his buttons so easily.

"Brookie…baby…cheery" Lucas whined, "I'm tired."

"Too tired to strip for me?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"They say there is a first time for everything…yes I'm too tired" Lucas said, closing his eyes once again.

"Fine" Brooke mumbled, making herself comfortable on Lucas' chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you Brooke…goodnight" Lucas said, in his sexy sleepy voice that Brooke loved oh so much.

"Love you too Broody boy" Brooke sighed, drifting off to sleep finally.

* * *

"Lucas, do we have to go pick up your mom and Deb from the airport?" Brooke whined, as Lucas started to get dressed. 

"Yes we have to" Lucas laughed. Brooke crawled towards the end of the bed, reached out and grabbed Lucas' arm, stopping him from putting his shirt on.

"Come on Luke" Brooke said, running her finger down his chest, "Just a few more minutes?"

How could he resist that, Brooke crawling on the bed towards him, wearing next to nothing asking him just to stay a few more minutes? Then on top of that she had to use her sexy morning voice that definitely was making it harder to say no.

* * *

So a few more minutes turned into an hour…yeah his mom was going to kill him. 

"Brooke we gotta hurry" Lucas said, jumping out of the car and meeting her on the other side, he grabbed her hand and started speed walking, pulling her after him.

"Lucas, whoa! Slow down turbo, I am walking in heels here, and I'm so not ruining a good pair of shoes by running in them" Brooke said, shaking her head and stopping in front of the entrance doors to the airport.

"Brooke" Lucas said in that serious voice she hated yet found sexy at the same time.

"We are already late, a few more minutes won't hurt" Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. Lucas just moaned, and Brooke smiled at him. She almost always got her way. She didn't understand why it was such a big deal to be a little bit late. Lucas grabbed her hand and they walked through the airport to find Deb and Karen at baggage claim. Brooke was excited to see Karen, she always liked to see her, only for a few hours at a time though because Karen could be a little much to handle. Brooke just hoped that Deb acted like a normal mother for her short trip. Deb was still having problems with pills and alcohol, and Brooke hoped for Haley's sake, that she left her problems at home.

"There they are" Lucas said, very enthusiastically, noticing his mother and Deb sitting in those plastic airport chairs he hated so much. Deb seemed to be very into a magazine, and Karen didn't look so happy. She was bouncing her leg up and down, which was never a good sign.

"It's okay Lukey" Brooke said with a smile, rubbing her thumb along his hand.

Karen looked up and noticed Brooke and Lucas walking towards them. She stood up and was giving them not so friendly looks, and they both knew it wasn't gonna be good.

"Lucas Scott! We have been waiting here for over an hour, you better have a good excuse young man!" Karen scolded right when Lucas was in hearing range. He hated how she always lectured him like he was a child still. Especially when they were in very public places.

"Oh my god Karen, I am so sorry" Brooke said, throwing her arms around Karen and pulling her into a hug, "We had the worst luck getting here today. I forgot to fill my car up with gas, again, and we ran out on the freeway! Not to mention its like totally rush hour traffic out there. We are so sorry!" Brooke said, frantically, waving her hands around and then turning up to Lucas and giving him a small smile and a hand squeeze. As Brooke let go of Karen, she looked up at Lucas, as if she was waiting to hear what he had to say on the issue.

"Yeah, mom, we are really sorry. Brooke needs to be better at the whole gas thing. It's a concept she just hasn't grasped yet" Lucas replied with a chuckle, as Brooke just nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Karen just smiled and nodded at the two, giving Lucas a hug.

"Deb, how are you?" Brooke asked, Deb hadn't even turned her attention to either of them, and it was kind of freaking Brooke out.

"Oh, Brooke, Lucas. You guys are really growing up" Deb smiled, and Brooke just looked at her confused.

"Uh yeah" Brooke shook her head, turning away from Karen and Deb and looking at Lucas "Well we better get going, Haley's baby shower is in a few hours" Brooke said, turning to Lucas and rolling her eyes because of the two older ladies.

"Yes, I would love to get out of this airport" Karen said, obviously annoyed. Lucas threw Karen's duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of Deb's rolling suitcase. He then threw his free arm around Brooke's shoulder and pulled her close to him as they began walking out of the airport.

"Aww, my boyfriend…the gentleman" Brooke giggled.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke dropped Deb and Karen off at Haley and Nathan's house so that they could see Tanner and annoy them for a change. Brooke thought it was only fair, since they had to pick them up from the airport and deal with them on the ride home, stuck in a car, in the middle of traffic. 

They decided to have the baby shower at a park. They wanted to keep it simple and sweet and no one wanted the mess at their house. That way, the kids could play and they could hang out on the picnic benches under the large canopies.

Brooke was going to meet Peyton at the park so that they could get everything decorated and ready before everyone showed up. Lucas and Brooke pulled up at the park, and Peyton was already there, standing on picnic tables and hanging up crate paper.

"Alright Cheery, good luck with everything today. Do you wanna just call me and I'll come pick you up, or are you gonna have one of the girls give you a ride home?" Lucas asked, parking the car in the parking lot.

"Are you really gonna leave me here?" Brooke asked, shocked when he was leaning in for a hug and actually saying goodbye.

"Well, this is a girly thing babe" Lucas laughed, pulling back when she wasn't giving in to his hug.

"But you could come help set up" Brooke sighed, looking down at his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. Then she looked up into his eyes, and did what she did best. Her puppy dog face…sure to get to him every time.

"Brooke" Lucas groaned. He knew that no matter how much he tried to talk her out of it, he would be helping her to get ready for that baby shower.

"Thanks Luke, love you!" Brooke giggled, letting go of his hand, opening her door and jumping out of the car running towards Peyton.

Lucas sighed and turned of the car. He slowly got out, opening the back door to grab all of the stuff that Brooke conveniently left in there. He made his way over to the picnic tables where Brooke and Peyton were talking about the right way to hang up crate paper.

"Luke! How are you?" Peyton asked, noticing he was suddenly standing there, "You know this is for girls' right?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know, but don't forget who my girlfriend is" Lucas rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bench.

"Whatever Luke, you know you didn't wanna leave me anyways" Brooke scoffed, "So lets ditch the yellow crate paper, I think we should just do pink and blue…classic baby colors."

"But I've already hung up all of the yellow" Peyton whined, climbing down from on top of the table

"Well Luke is here to help, it'll go by fast I swear" Brooke smiled, dimples and everything. Peyton began taking down all of the yellow crate paper and Brooke jumped up and down, excited she was getting her way. Peyton turned towards her and just glared, while Lucas helped to take down the crate paper. Brooke really wasn't much of a help, whenever Peyton or Lucas would complain about it, she would claim she was just there to 'supervise.'

Before long, they were all set up for the baby shower. Lucas had snuck off and left before he was roped into staying and hanging out with all the girls. That was the last thing he wanted to do. His plan was to kick back, drink a beer, and watch basketball. He had to get all the baby shower girliness out of him some how.

People began filling up the park slowly but surely. Everyone was standing around talking, when Deb and Karen arrived with Haley and Peyton's girls.

"Hey!" Haley smiled, getting out of the car and waddling towards Brooke and Peyton, "Thank you so much you two!"

"Anything for Tutor Mommy!" Brooke giggled, hugging Haley.

"Mommy!" Jenny screamed, running across the grass to Peyton. She was followed by Deb and Karen who was holding a sleeping Brynlee.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Grandma Karen?" Peyton asked as she picked up Jenny and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, she gots us new dresses" Jenny smiled. Her and Brynlee were dressed in matching sun dresses. Jenny's was a light pink color, and Brynlee's was purple. Their hair was of course done perfectly; Haley loved to play with their hair whenever she got the chance.

"I see that, you girls look so pretty" Peyton smiled, setting Jenny down as Karen and Deb reached her. "Hey Karen. Thanks for the dresses, they look adorable. Hi Deb. Looks like someone's tired out" Peyton laughed, rubbing Brynlees back.

The party went off with out a hitch. Bevin even showed up, an hour late, with baby Olivia in tow. The little girl was getting prettier by the day. Brooke was surprised seeing as Tim was her daddy. Peyton seemed to avoid Bevin like the plague for the whole shower. Karen was the most excited for the baby shower games, while Deb just sat around, not really talking to anyone. Brooke figured that's what living with Dan Scott did to a person. They had broken up for a while, but had recently reconciled for some reason or another that no one understood. A bunch of Haley's friends from college came, and they kept her pretty busy the whole time catching up on everyone's lives. Brooke had a pretty good time, but after awhile she was just ready to be home with Lucas.

Brooke and Haley were the last one's there, they decided to let Peyton go home and put her girls to bed, taking Karen and Deb with her. They were excited to have the time to talk.

"So, look's like 20 people think you are having a girl" Brooke smiled, looking down at the chart that was one of the baby shower 'games' "Oh, and only 7 people think you are having a boy. Ya know what that means Hale's!"

"Brooke, it doesn't really mean anything" Haley laughed, taking plastic table cloths off of the picnic tables and throwing them into garbage cans.

"Yeah, it does" Brooke said seriously, giving Haley the 'duh' face, "It means you are having a girl."

"Alright, whatever you say Brooke" Haley laughed. Brooke definitely had a mid of her own, she always had.

"So you definitely scored with baby presents" Brooke smiled, walking over to the table with all the gifts sitting on it, she ran her hands along the boxes and bags. "The best part is, we'll get to go shopping because we are gonna have to take all of the ugly stuff back." Brooke moaned, picking up the most hideous pajama's she had ever seen. They were puke green and had freaky looking cats on them.

"Well not all of it is so bad" Haley said, taking the pajamas from Brooke, "But this has _got_ to go!"

"I'm really excited to see baby Naley part two" Brooke smiled, tossing an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"Part two?" Haley laughed.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled as Lucas pulled up into the parking lot, "I love you Hale's! Thanks for letting me throw you a baby shower. I have a surprise for you in the car."

"Are you up to something?" Haley laughed as Brooke began pulling her towards the car.

"No, you're gonna love it I swear" Brooke smiled; opening Lucas' door and telling him unlock the back door to the 'trunk' of her Range Rover. "Okay Hale's, stand right there and close your eyes. Luke will you help me get this out?"

Lucas walked to the back as Haley closed her eyes. He helped Brooke lift a very large box out of the back of the car.

"Alright Hale's this is from me and Brooke. I hope you like it" Lucas smiled, "You can open your eyes!"

When Haley opened her eyes, she saw Lucas and Brooke standing by the large box with a giant pink bow on the top. Brooke had a huge smile on her face and was rubbing her hands together, obviously excited to see what Haley would think of the present. Haley walked closer to look at the box and see what the picture's showed was inside.

"This better not be what I think it is" Haley smiled, running her hands along the box.

"Oh, it is" Brooke giggled.

"You guys, this is too much" Haley said, staring at the picture on the side of the box. It was a stroller and car seat set. Those were definitely not cheap. The stroller and car seat were pink and dark yellow, with flowers on it. Haley didn't even know that they sold pink car seats, she was definitely more than excited. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"See now it has to be a girl" Brooke giggled, hopping over to Haley and rubbing her belly.

"This is so cute! Thanks Brooke and Luke! You are the best!" Haley grinned, giving them each a hug.

"No problem. I just hope the baby is a girl, because I won't let my nephew be caught dead riding around in this thing" Lucas laughed.

"Don't worry, she's a girl" Brooke said, she was positive that this baby was a girl. It just had to be. Tanner needed a sister to look after and Haley needed a girl to dress up.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke took Haley home and drove back to Brooke's house where Karen was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She insisted that she stayed there since she was leaving the next day and she wanted to spend at least a little time with Brooke and Lucas. Luckily Deb was staying with Nathan and Haley and so were Peyton and her girls. 

"I'm glad you're home" Karen smiled, hearing the door open and close.

"What are you doin mom?" Lucas asked, turning the corner and walking into the living room.

"Just reading" Karen said, looking up from her book and patting the spot next to her on the couch for Lucas to sit. "Where's Brooke?"

"She's in the kitchen. Are we gonna get the pleasure of you're amazing breakfast in the morning?" Lucas asked, hugging his mom

"Of course you are" Karen smiled, reading her book again.

"Hey Karen, the upstairs guest bedroom is already for you" Brooke said walking into the room, "I think I'm gonna head up to bed, I'm really beat. Night."

"Goodnight Brooke, I'll see you in the morning" Karen said, looking up from her book and giving Brooke a soft smile.

"I'm ready for bed too, see you in the morning?" Lucas said, standing up from the couch.

"Yes, be ready for some home cooked food" Karen laughed, "Goodnight kids."

Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. They walked up the stairs, Lucas kissing Brooke's neck the whole way.

"I can't walk when you are doing _that_ to my neck" Brooke giggled, stumbling into her bedroom.

"Well, I've been waiting to do _that_ all day" Lucas laughed, his throaty laugh. That throaty laugh drove Brooke crazy and he knew it. He walked with Brooke towards the bed, and straddled her lap after she laid back on it. His lips didn't waste time in finding hers and Brooke immediately lifted Lucas' shirt over his head, their lips only losing contact for a second.

Lucas slipped his hands under Brooke's shirt as he began kissing his way down her neck, causing Brooke to moan.

"Lucas" Brooke said breathlessly, "Did you…did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lucas asked, lifting his head from Brooke's neck.

"You're mom, she just walked up the stairs and is in the bedroom next door" Brooke mumbled, rubbing her hands along his chest.

"So?" Lucas asked, leaning down to kiss her.

"We aren't doing anything with you're mom next door" Brooke said in her serious tone as she pushed Lucas off of her.

"Why couldn't you just put her downstairs" Lucas whined, taking his pants off so that he could sleep in his boxers.

"Sorry babe" Brooke shrugged, getting off of the bed and changing into her pajamas.

"We can be quiet?" Lucas suggested as Brooke crawled into bed with him, wearing short shorts and a small tank top. She definitely wasn't making this easy on him.

"Us…Quiet?" Brooke laughed, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. It's just too weird with her here Luke. I feel like we are in high school again and we're gonna get caught."

"Fine, I guess you're right, I really don't wanna get caught by my mom again. That always ruins the mood anyways" Lucas groaned, leaning down to give her a kiss before she got settled into his chest where she usually slept.

"Tomorrow night" Brooke promised, "I love you."

"Love you too Pretty Girl" Lucas said, kissing the top of her head. Before he knew it she was fast asleep. It had been a long day for everyone and he was glad she was able to fall asleep fast tonight because she had to be worn out. "I love you" he whispered once more before he too closed his eyes.


	23. Buzz Lightyear To The Rescue!

**A/N: Alright, first of all, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I seriously have had the worst writer's block EVER! I hate it, I usually never have writer's block and can get chapters written and out pretty fast, but I guess this had to happen eventually haha. Your reviews are what made me work through all that and get this chapter written though, so Thanks everyone...I am writing this story for you haha. So anyways, I hope you like the chapter and THANK YOU to everyone who reviews, seriously...

* * *

Chapter 23- Buzz Lightyear To The Rescue!**

"Haley, you are getting so big! I just love it!" Brooke giggled, pinching Haley's cheeks.

"Brooke" Haley whined, letting go of the stroller to grab Brooke's hands and take them off of her face.

"Mommy eats-ed my baby Bwookie" Tanner said in a serious voice, looking up at Brooke from inside his stroller. Tanner looked genuinely upset, and Haley just rolled her eyes.

"Now why would you eat my Tanny's baby?" Brooke asked Haley seriously, playing along with Tanner.

"We've tried to explain it to him, and I guess that's what he got out of it" Haley shrugged and Brooke laughed.

It had been a month since Haley's baby shower, and she only had a month left to go until the baby came. Nathan was off at some basketball training camp, so Brooke offered to go with Haley to pick up the baby's furniture. Shopping was shopping, so of course Brooke wanted to go.

"I can't even see my feet" Haley whined. Brooke was getting annoyed because she hated listening to other people whine, and Haley did it constantly. Yeah, her own whining was okay, and Lucas' could be cute at times. But Haley's had just gotten to be plain annoying.

"Yeah and that's probably a good thing seeing as I can't remember the last time you got a pedicure" Brooke said, scrunching up her face and raising her eyebrows, she couldn't understand how someone could go so long without a pedicure. They were just so relaxing not to mention pretty.

"Ha Ha" Haley mumbled, Brooke was on a mission to annoy her today and it was working. She sat down on a bench because she felt like she was going to pop if she walked anymore.

"Ice Cweam Bwookie" Tanner smiled up at his aunt. He knew that Brooke couldn't deny him anything, and he was already learning to use it to his advantage.

"After dinner" Haley said to Tanner, using what Brooke called her 'mom voice', she promised herself if she ever was a mother, she would never have one of those.

"Tanner, I think ice cream sounds great" Brooke laughed, receiving a glare from Haley. "Come on Tutor Mommy, lighten up" Brooke said, playfully slapping Haley's arm.

"You just…you just…don't understand" Haley said, bursting into tears. She had been extra emotional lately and it seemed like no one ever understood.

"Aww, Haley. I'm sorry" Brooke said sadly, sitting down besides her friend and pulling her into a hug. "I won't get Tanner ice cream" Brooke said, rubbing her hands on Haley's back to comfort her as she cried into her shoulder.

"It's not that. I just…I don't know what's wrong with me" Haley whimpered, wiping her eyes.

"It's okay Hale's. How about we go and pick out the crib. You have it narrowed down to two right?" Brooke said, hoping that would make her feel better.

"Mommy's okay?" Tanner asked with a frightened voice, trying to turn in his stroller to see what was wrong.

"Mommy's okay Tan, lets go get your baby's new bed!" Brooke said in an extra cheery voice so that the little boy wouldn't worry.

"Ya's, gets my babys a beds!" Tanner said clapping his tiny hands. For being such a rowdy little boy, he sure was good about sitting in a stroller. Brooke made sure to explain how lucky he was that he got to ride around in a stroller while shopping. She wished she could do that…

Brooke took the stroller from Haley so that she could have a break from pushing. They walked over to the isle where the two cribs were to take one last look and make a decision.

"So Nathan doesn't care which one?" Brooke asked, running her fingers along the smooth dark wood.

"Nope, he said I could get whatever I wanted" Haley said looking at the white crib once more. "I think I like the wood. It's just classic…"

"Oh yeah totally." Brooke giggled, patting Haley's big belly. Just then, Brooke's cell phone began to ring, she dug through her large purse, and when she finally found it and read Lucas' name flashing across the screen she smiled and jumped up and down, "boyfriend!"

"Hey Lucas!" Haley yelled, leaning into Brooke's phone.

"_Hey Babe, and tell Haley hi" Lucas laughed as Brooke did what she was told, "What are you two up to?"_

"Oh, I just wanted Haley and Tanner to meet the new guy in my life. He's a multi-millionaire. Ya know…the usual" Brooke shrugged like it was nothing new.

"_Well tell him I said hi" Lucas laughed, playing along with Brooke's crazy games._

"No but really, we are picking up our new niece's bedroom set. Well we need to pick it out first, Haley has it narrowed down to two" Brooke smiled, twirling her hair around in her fingers.

"_Niece? Did Hale's give in and go find out?" Lucas asked, confused. He thought for sure that Haley wouldn't cave._

"No she didn't. I just know" Brooke giggled. "So I'm excited you are coming here this weekend. I miss you _so_ much."

"_About that…"_

"Lucas Scott! Please tell me you are coming still?" Brooke whined, stomping her foot.

"_I want to Brooke, I really want to. But Ryan and I have this whole big thing coming up and I just don't think it's gonna work out. I'm sorry baby" Lucas sighed. He knew Brooke was going to be upset, and he wasn't excited about telling her but it was just something he had to do._

"Ugh. Fine, whatever. I gotta go help Haley, Luke" Brooke groaned. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore suddenly.

"_Okay, have fun with Haley and give Tanner a hug for me. I'll call you later. I'm really sorry Brooke" Lucas exhaled into the phone._

"It's okay" Brooke slightly whispered.

"_Brooke?"_

"Yeah."

"_I love you" Lucas smiled._

"I love you too, bye" Brooke frowned, hanging up the phone. Haley was staring at her intently, obviously dying to know what was going on.

"So?" Haley asked, moving her hands around, trying to get an answer out of Brooke.

"He isn't coming" Brooke pouted, folding her arms and everything.

"It's okay Brooke. He'll be down soon I'm sure. Why don't you ever go there? He is always coming here."

"Well I go there. It's just everyone is here so it just makes sense" Brooke shrugged. "But anyways, let's go flirt with the salesman and I bet we can take this baby stuff home today."

"What would I do without you" Haley sighed, throwing her hand up to her forehead for dramatic effects.

"Let's not think about that, just for your sanity" Brooke giggled, and strutted over to the nearest male salesman she could find.

* * *

"Brooke is gonna freak out when you show up" Ryan laughed, as Lucas got off the phone with Brooke. Ryan and Lucas decided the best way to waste a Wednesday night was just hanging out at home. Work had been pretty hectic and tiring lately and they were both worn out.

"Yeah, she's mad at me now though. I don't know if this was a good idea" Lucas groaned, leaning back into his huge couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, you said she liked surprises" Ryan laughed, raising a brow.

"She does" Lucas shrugged, he figured once he showed up she would be excited. Luckily Haley was in on the plan and promised to make sure Brooke was home on Friday night when Lucas arrived. "So who's the new girl this week in Ryan land?"

"What do you mean new girl this week? What if I have a stable girlfriend for once?" Ryan asked, mocking hurt.

"Well do you?" Lucas said, his eyes widening. That'd be the day…Ryan having a full time girlfriend.

"No" Ryan smiled, "But I have been dating this girl Abby for a couple of weeks now…things might actually get serious with her." Ryan said, closing his eyes and smiling. He was actually liking this girl, a lot and it was all new to him.

"Wow! My little Ryan is growing up" Lucas laughed, ruffling Ryan's hair.

"Shut up!" Ryan protested, smacking Lucas' hand away from his head.

"Touchy touchy…" Lucas chuckled as Ryan left the room and went into the kitchen.

"Well Lucas, it's been fun but I gotta be getting home, ya know…gotta stop by Abby's and we do have work tomorrow." Ryan said, walking towards the front door. Lucas decided to be a good friend and follow him out.

"Yeah…stop by Abby's, someone's gonna be tired for work tomorrow" Lucas laughed as Ryan hit him.

"Someone's a comedian tonight" Ryan said, walking to his car and rolling his eyes, "See you tomorrow."

Lucas waved goodbye to Ryan as he left and then Lucas retreated back inside. He tried calling Brooke before he went to bed, but she didn't answer. She was probably still annoyed with him for 'canceling' his trip, and he didn't blame her. Lucas left Brooke a voicemail and went to bed.

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by painfully slow for Brooke. It was now Friday afternoon, and she got off work early. She went home, and Haley and Tanner came over to hang out. Tanner walked in carrying a big blue and yellow remote control with one huge red button on it; Haley followed him carrying a red, yellow, and blue race car.

"Hey guys. What did you bring Tanner?" Brooke asked, crouching down on the floor to be face to face with Tanner.

"Car go fast!" Tanner exclaimed, pulling on Haley's arm so she would set his car on the ground. Once it was on the floor he pushed the button on the controller and off went the car with Tanner chasing after it.

"Some new toy Nathan got him" Haley shrugged rolling her eyes while Brooke laughed.

"I see…" Brooke said, scrunching up her face. "At least it keeps him entertained."

"Yeah, that is nice I have to admit. So what do you wanna do?" Haley asked, jumping up on a bar stool in Brooke's kitchen.

"Hmm" Brooke thought, then walked over to the freezer, "Ice Cream!" She said smiling as she reached in the freezer and pulled out two small cartons of Ben & Jerry's. "I've got Chubby Hubby, and Phish Food. You take Chubby Hubby then we'll switch."

"Good plan" Haley said smiling and nodding her head, as Brooke pushed the carton towards her and grabbed two spoons out of the drawer.

The two friends sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. Brooke was thinking about Lucas, he should've been there today. His plan was to come Friday morning and spend the day with Tanner until Brooke got off work. That didn't seem to work out. Haley was mainly thinking about not ruining the surprise of Lucas coming. She figured if she kept her mouth shut, or full of ice cream in this case she wouldn't ruin the surprise. The only sound they could hear slightly in the background was Tanner's car crashing into who knows what, and him giggling.

"What are you thinking about Haley? You are being really unusually quiet" Brooke said, looking up from her ice cream and at Haley.

"Just the baby…" Haley lied. Well she always had the baby in the back of her mind anyways. "I mean it's gonna be so different."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a lot different. I'll be able to teach her how to shop and wear make up…" Brooke smiled, just thinking about all the fun she was gonna have with this baby. Sure Tanner was fun, but he would much rather throw any kind of ball then talk about shoes with her.

"Brooke, we don't even know if the baby is a girl or a boy yet" Haley laughed, rolling her eyes at Brooke. She couldn't wait to see the look on Brooke's face if the baby was a boy.

"Oh it's a girl" Brooke laughed, walking over to Haley and putter her hand on her tummy, "See, she just kicked…" Brooke said her face lighting up, "she's trying to tell you to listen to her Aunt Brookie." Brooke smiled, talking baby talk to Haley's stomach.

"Sure Brooke" Haley laughed, there really was no reason to try and change Brooke's mind. "It's quiet. We should probably go find Tanner."

"Yeah, I think you are right. Knowing him he has gotten into my make up again…"

"Brooke, that was one time, and he was only a year old! Let it go" Haley groaned. She hated when Brooke brought that up, Tanner was just a baby…he didn't know yet.

"You are just in denial Hale's, it's ok" Brooke giggled, walking out of the kitchen followed by a very slow, pregnant Haley.

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke said, half screaming half laughing, as she entered the living room.

"Tanner Ethan Scott!" Haley screamed as she walked into the room seeing Tanner, standing on top of Brooke's entertainment center, arms up in the air. "What are you doing?"

"I's Buzz…I can fwy Mommy" Tanner smiled, ready to jump, as Haley and Brooke both ran over to him. Brooke reached up and grabbed Tanner, good thing she was wearing her new wedges so she could reach him. Once she had him down she handed him to a frantic Haley who began covering him in kisses.

"Baby, you can't fly" Haley sighed, "I knew we shouldn't have let him watch Toy Story."

"Who knew Haley's son would be suicidal?" Brooke giggled, "Well I guess it kinda runs in his family, his grandma is Deb after all…"

"So not funny" Haley said, hugging Tanner and glaring at Brooke.

"I couldn't help it" Brooke giggled. "No more flying Tanny!"

"But I's Buzz, Buzz fwies in the sky" Tanner said, he was obviously very serious and set on the idea of being Buzz Lightyear.

"I think you should be Woody, he ride's a horse and wears a cool hat!" Brooke said, trying to persuade the little boy by being extra animated in her voice.

"No ways!" Tanner giggled.

"But then Mommy and Daddy will have to get you a horsey!" Brooke said, tickling the little boy and making him laugh even harder.

"Otay!" Tanner laughed, squirming around until Haley let him back down on the floor. He ran over to his remote control car and began crashing it into all of Brooke's furniture again.

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said sarcastically, "Nathan's gonna just _love_ the idea of buying him a horse."

"I bet he'll like that idea more than Tanner 'flying' off of entertainment centers" Brooke laughed, smacking Haley's butt and walking back into the kitchen. Haley followed her and helped her clean up the ice cream mess.

"Wow, it's 6 o' clock already" Haley sighed, looking up at the clock, "we better be getting home."

"Haley, you are a mom and married, you aren't dead yet! Live a little...stay out past six!" Brooke said, placing her hands on Haley's shoulders.

"I just wanna be home when Nate gets there" Haley mumbled.

"Rub it in!" Brooke sighed, letting go of Haley. "I guess I'll just hang out here...all by myself." Brooke muttered, hoping Haley would feel at least a _little_ bit bad for her.

"Sounds fun, I never have time to myself" Haley said, trying to get out of there before she felt bad and ruined the surprise of Lucas coming. She started gathering up her things before Brooke could say another word, "Tanner, come on baby, we're gonna go find Daddy!"

"Daddy!" Tanner yelled, running in the kitchen as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Get your car and say bye bye to Aunt Brookie" Haley said, giving Tanner a little nudge on the back.

"Bye Bwookie" Tanner said throwing his little arms around her neck when she bent down to give him a hug.

"Bye Tanny, Brookie is sad you are leaving her though" Brooke pouted.

"Its otay, Wuke's be here" Tanner smiled up at her pinching Brooke's cheeks, as Haley clenched her jaw together. That was the last time she would trust Tanner with a secret…

"I wish" Brooke sighed. Haley relaxed knowing that Brooke didn't realize Tanner was actually telling the truth, and walked over to Brooke and gave her a small hug.

"Bye Brooke, thanks for letting us hang out" Haley smiled, "Call me tomorrow?"

"You bet your ass I will" Brooke smiled, walking them to the front door shutting it behind them.

Brooke didn't know what to do now. Haley had her little family to go home to and she didn't really feel like going out with friends from work. And of course, with her luck, her boyfriend just had to live a million miles away.

"Cool Friday night, Brooke" she mumbled under her breath as she walked in her kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing out some wine coolers. She sighed, it was sad she didn't have any stronger alcohol than this in her house at the moment. She really had grown up since high school, alcohol used to be her number one priority.

**Flashback**

**Brooke stumbled through the living room of Nathan's beach house. She was tugging on the hem of her small, tight, short skirt that seemed to be riding up her legs when she ran right into Lucas.**

"**There you are" he sighed, grabbing the red plastic cup out of her hand. They had only been dating for a month or so, and Lucas didn't quite understand her fascination with drinking.**

"**Mmm" Brooke sighed, reaching her hand up and running it through his hair before giving him a sloppy kiss.**

"**I'm happy to see you too Brooke" Lucas chuckled, "No more drinking tonight though, okay?"**

"**But Luuuucas" Brooke slurred, running a pointed finger down his chest, "This is a party. It's **_**the**_** party."**

"**There you are Brookie!" a giggling Peyton said, running up to Brooke and throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Come and dance with me!"**

"**OOO! Dance, yeah lets dance" Brooke giggled, grabbing Peyton's cup and taking a drink before kissing Lucas on the cheek and running off to the make shift dance floor. Lucas just shook his head and reminded himself to keep an extra eye on her. He worried about her at parties, she had always loved to drink, and he knew he couldn't change that about her…all he could do was try to help her and make sure she was ok, and that's exactly what he was gonna do.**

**Only a half hour later, Lucas was sitting on the couch watching Brooke still dancing and going strong. He was getting tired and was ready to go home. He told his mom he was just gonna stay at Nathan's house that night, so at least he didn't have to worry about her. He would be able to stay at Brooke's house with her tonight and help nurse her hangover in the morning.**

**Brooke finally made her way over to Lucas and sat down on his lap, lazily tossing her arms around his neck and immediately attaching her lips to his. Lucas could taste the alcohol in her mouth, and smell it on her breath.**

"**Ready to go?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss.**

"**Sure" Brooke said, "I'm starting to not feel so good."**

"**Let's get you home pretty girl" Lucas said, resting Brooke on the couch so that he could stand up. Once he was standing he scooped her up in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.**

**End Flashback**

Brooke was halfway through The Notebook, when there was a knock on the door. She wiped the tears off her face and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. She always watched The Notebook when she was in a sad mood, and she figured she'd be watching it a lot this weekend since Lucas wasn't there like he should be. She stood up and straightened her pajama pants, she then tried to pull down the tiny tank top she was wearing considering most of her stomach was showing, when she realized that was a lost cause, she ran her fingers through her hair and made her way to the door.

"Hello" Brooke asked, swinging the door open. She then looked up at a smiling Lucas and couldn't believe her eyes. She threw her arms around him and locked her legs around his waist, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. "Lucas!" she said, once she broke her lips away from his.

"I thought you might be happy to see me" he smiled, setting her back down on the ground, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"You have no idea" she giggled, walking into the house as Lucas closed the door behind them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, standing in the hallway, her arms draped around his neck.

"Well, I couldn't stay away from you" he said, dropping a small kiss on her lips. "I wanted to surprise you" he said, dropping another kiss on her lips, "And I have something to tell you." He smirked, dropping one last kiss on her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I am gonna start moving the story along faster, I haven't got the next chapter written yet, so you're reviews are gonna be needed desperately to get me to write it! I love all of your reviews, there isn't one that goes unoticed. Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you think of my story! Now _you_ go ahead and tell me what you thought of this chapter, and _I_ will try not to take so long to update!**


	24. FINALLY!

**A/N: Okay, soooo! First of all, we hit over _300 reviews_! Oh my gosh, I am SOOOO excited about that, you have NO idea! So THANK YOU to all of you guys, you are the ones that made it happen! Sooo exciting! I also got more reviews on the last chapter than I've ever gotten on any chapter...So I wasn't gonna post this chapter til tonight or tomorrow, but because of all of YOUR amazing reviews, I decided to post the chapter early! Its all because I love you guys! I was excited to read all of your reviews, from new reviewers (which is always exciting), to my trusty reviewers that are there everytime! I love you all! Sooo...Here it is! FINALLY! I hope you guys like the chapter, the song is Better Together by Jack Johnson...Oh and once again THANK YOU THANK YOU for you're reviews, they definitely helped me to get this chapter going...so THANK YOU!

* * *

**

Chapter 24- Finally!

"Living room?" Brooke asked, giving him a big, dimpled smile as her and Lucas were still standing in the hallway.

"Sure" Lucas smiled grabbing her hand as she led the way into the living room.

"So what were you gonna tell me?" Brooke asked, as Lucas sat down on the couch and Brooke climbed on next to him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped both of his arms around her.

**_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard,_**

"Well…" Lucas started, playing with her fingers.

"Lucas! Just tell me, and this better be good news" She scolded, pointing a finger at him.

"I think its good news…" Lucas laughed; he could see she was growing impatient by the minute. She sat straight up, and stared at him, waiting for him to finish.

"Just tell me" Brooke whined, "Pleeaase" she whimpered, reaching her hand up to his neck.

**_No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart,_**

"Okay, well I've been putting a lot of thought into this, and I miss you a lot when we aren't together and I think this is the right choice…" Lucas paused, grinning at a confused Brooke. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"Okay?" She questioned, confusion written all over her face.

_**Our dreams, and they are made out of real things**_

"I talked to my boss, and put in a request for a transfer, and they finally approved it," Lucas said, looking at Brooke whose mouth was shaped in an O and looked surprised as hell, "I didn't want to tell you until I knew it was a for sure thing, Brooke, I'm moving to California."

"NO WAY!" Brooke squealed, throwing her arms around Lucas and kissing him.

"Yes way" Lucas chuckled, as Brooke settled herself down again sitting next to him on the couch, "I wasn't expecting _that_ reaction!"

"Lucas, I'm so excited!" She shrieked, "When do you move here, where are you gonna live? Did you get a place, you should just live here. We are gonna have so much fun, we can actually have a real, normal relationship without all the distance, and oh my god! Lucas you are moving here!" Brooke said, talking a mile a minute, Lucas just sat back and smiled. Brooke's reaction made him realize that he had in fact made the right choice.

**_Love is the answer  
At least for most of the questions in my heart ,  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?_**

"Well…I gotta go back to New York tomorrow night, and then I will be moving here next weekend. It's all happening pretty fast" he smiled, "I'm excited to just be _here_, with **you**" he said, closing his eyes and kissing her on the forehead like he did so often. "And the living arrangements, I wasn't sure about. I thought about just getting a place here, but I wanted to see how you felt about it. I'm ready to move this relationship to the next level. But if you aren't ready then I totally understand."

_**It's not always easy,  
And sometimes life can be deceiving,**_

"Who are we kidding Lucas. If you got a place, it's not like you'd even stay there. You might as well just move in here, with me." Brooke smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his stomach, "I'm ready to live with you. I think we deserve it after all this time we've had to spend apart."

"I was hoping you'd say that" Lucas said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting up her face to give her a kiss, "I love you, Brooke Davis."

_**I'll tell you one thing, its always better when we're together**_

"I love you too Lucas Scott." Brooke smiled. Everything was actually gonna work out for them for once, and she couldn't wait. "This is gonna be so fun!" Brooke giggled, interrupting the silence. "I can't wait to tell Haley, she is gonna be so excited Broody!"

"Well I was thinking…We could go upstairs...celebrate" Lucas whispered into her ear, and then placing a small kiss on it.

"Oh yeah, Haley can wait" Brooke giggled, jumping up and pulling Lucas towards the stairs.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning with Lucas' arms wrapped around her and smiled. _This is how it should be_ she thought. And now she would get to wake up like this every morning. His hands were wrapped around her stomach, where they were linked with hers. He starting to move around, she could tell he was waking up. She pulled one of his hands up to her face and gave it a kiss. 

"Morning gorgeous" she said, as his eyes fluttered open. He exhaled deeply and smiled down at her, pulling her closer towards him.

"Good morning Pretty Girl" He smiled, leaning down and kissing Brooke.

_**MMM, it's always better when we're together**_

"So you are really for reals like actually moving here? With me?" Brooke asked, snuggling into Lucas. She thought that maybe their whole conversation last night was all a dream, and if it was she did not want to wake up.

"Yes" Lucas snickered, "It's for real, that _would_ be a pretty rude joke" Lucas said, squinting his eyes.

"I'm so happy right now Luke" Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around him with the intent of never letting go. "Do you really have to leave tonight?" Brooke whined, closing her eyes.

"I gotta go home and get all ready to move Brookie" Lucas sighed, rubbing his hands along her back. "I know this was a short trip and all, but my next trip will be for good" Lucas smiled, hoping that at least made Brooke feel a little better about him leaving. And luckily for him, it did.

_**Well, it's always better when we're together**_

"That is so true Scott" Brooke giggled, "I can't believe you are actually moving here! So should we celebrate by having breakfast?" Brooke asked, looking up at Lucas to give him her puppy dog eyes, "And when I say breakfast, I know you know I mean you making me breakfast!" Brooke said, knowing she wasn't making much sense at all. But Lucas was her Lucas and of course he would understand her.

"I would love to make you breakfast Cheery" Lucas smiled, getting up out of bed, followed by Brooke.

"I'll make orange juice!" Brooke said, jumping off of her stool and getting a can of frozen juice out of the freezer.

"Now you aren't gonna mess that up are you?" Lucas asked from his spot by the stove, flipping pancakes. Chocolate chip ones for Brooke, plain ones for him.

"Lucas!" Brooke hissed, "No I'm not gonna mess up orange juice! Geez, you just add water and stir!" Brooke glared at Lucas and then sauntered over to the cupboard under the island to pull out a pitcher for her juice.

Lucas just laughed, and Brooke made her orange juice, splashing a lot of it on the counter, but it still looked drinkable and that's all that mattered. That and the fact that the one and only Brooke Davis made it all by herself!

They sat at the table and both ate their breakfast in silence. Lucas was of course reading the sports page of the newspaper, and after Brooke kept running her foot up the pant leg of his pajama pants and he couldn't concentrate, he tossed her the section with the comics in it. That kept her entertained long enough for Lucas to finish his section of the paper and he got the joy of listening to Brooke giggle at the silly comic strips.

"Thanks for breakfast Luke" Brooke smiled, standing up to clear the dishes off of the table, and Lucas got up to help her load them into the dishwasher.

"Of course. You know, I could just get used to Saturday mornings like this" Lucas smiled, wrapping his arms around Brooke's stomach.

"Mmm, me too" Brooke mumbled, reaching up and placing a lingering kiss on Lucas' lips. "So have you told anyone about this yet?" Brooke asked, breaking away from the kiss but leaving her hands wrapped around Lucas' neck.

"Nope, not even my mom" Lucas sighed, he was pretty proud of himself. Ryan didn't even know about this whole moving thing that was pretty dang good for Lucas to keep such a huge secret from everyone.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke spent the next part of their day calling all of their friends and family. First they called Karen and told her about Lucas moving to California. She was of course nervous and worried, just like any mother would be. Next she complained that her baby would be too far away and she already didn't see him enough as it is. Lucas and Brooke both took turns promising that they would make it a point to visit her more which led to her next point. She was excited, she said she was glad Lucas finally grew up and owned up to his feelings and responsibilities. Brooke was loving the conversation, and Lucas was just getting annoyed and impatient. 

Brooke then insisted on calling Haley, she was dying to tell her best friend the best news she could have ever gotten. First Brooke got mad at Haley for keeping the Lucas coming thing a secret. Then she told Haley the big news, which resulted in screaming coming from Brooke and Haley, with Lucas covering his ears. Then Haley and Brooke planned a number of things they could now do together as 'couples' since Lucas would be here. After they giggled and chatted, Haley handed the phone to Nathan. Nathan congratulated Lucas, Lucas replied with a thank you and they hung up. Simple as that.

The next phone call was made to Peyton and Jake. Peyton obviously had her hands full. She was talking to pretty much everyone except Brooke. She was yelling at Brynlee to stop jumping on the bed, and she was babysitting Olivia, who had just started walking and getting into everything. She had knocked over Jenny's newest dance trophy, breaking off one of the arms, and Jenny was hysterical over it. Peyton gave Brooke a few 'that's great' and some 'I'm happy for you' and then had to go before Brynlee fell off of the couch and cracked her head open. She promised to tell Jake the good news later, after he got home from work and that was the end of the conversation. Brooke was usually annoyed when people didn't pay attention when talking to her on the phone, but she was too excited to care. She had her Lucas and that's all that mattered.

Brooke took Lucas to the airport that night, and for once there wasn't a teary goodbye. She went back home, and began to clean out her closet, making room for Lucas. She usually wasn't so generous when it came to closet space, but she figured he was worth it.

* * *

It was finally Thursday, which meant that Brooke was flying out to New York to help Lucas with some last minute packing. Brooke found her seat on the plane and was sitting in a window seat next to a little girl and her mom.

* * *

The little girl kept staring up at Brooke, she noticed this from the corner of her eye. Every time Brooke would look over at the little girl, she would hurry and look away. Her mom was busy reading a magazine. Finally after ten minutes of this little game, the little girl spoke up. 

"Hi" the little brunette girl smiled sweetly. She had to be around 7. She was wearing a white polo shirt with a navy blue pleated skirt. She had her brown wavy hair pulled into two low ponytails, down by her ears finished off with two blue ribbons tied in a bow.

"Hey" Brooke smiled, glad the little girl was actually talking finally, the little girls mother looked over at Brooke and gave her a smile of approval so Brooke continued talking. "I'm Brooke, what's your name?"

"I'm Gracie, and that is my mommy" Gracie giggled, pointing over at her mom. Gracie's mom waved and smiled at Brooke before turning back to her magazine.

"What are you doing flying on an airplane?" Brooke asked the little girl as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

"I'm going to see Daddy. He lives in New York" Gracie smiled, pulling a bag out from under her arm. "But he has a new wife and they had a baby. That's why I have to go see him." She said, digging around in her bag and pulling out a coloring book. "What are you going to New York for Brooke?"

"I'm going to pick up my friend; he's gonna come move back to California with me" Brooke smiled, just at the thought of Lucas coming back with her.

"I wish my daddy could come back with me and mommy" Gracie frowned. She then pulled out a box of Crayons and pointed them in Brooke's direction. "Wanna color with me?" Gracie asked, smiling sweetly at Brooke.

"Of course" Brooke smiled. "What is you're favorite color?"

"Well…hmm…umm" Gracie thought, putting her small finger on her chin, "I like rainbow!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "What color do you like?"

"I like rainbow too Gracie" Brooke smiled. She grabbed a purple crayon and began helping Gracie color the Care Bear on the page.

"Do you ever get scared on planes?" Gracie asked, staring at her book intently. She was coloring hard with her blue crayon, trying very carefully to stay in the lines.

"Sometimes, but coloring helps me to not be scared" Brooke said, smiling at the little girl.

"Yeah. I like to color. I don't even get scared on planes anymore" Gracie said, still hard at work on her picture.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" Gracie's mom asked, leaning over towards Brooke, "Could you watch her for me?"

"No problem, go right ahead" Brooke smiled.

"I don't want my Daddy to have a new baby" Gracie frowned, staring up at Brooke. "He likes his new wife more than me. And he's not gonna love me anymore now that he has a new baby to love. I don't even get to see Daddy everyday anymore" Gracie said, still frowning as a tear fell down her cheek. "Sometimes I don't like him. He left me and Mommy. Sometimes I see Mommy cry."

"Aww, Gracie. It's okay sweetie" Brooke said, putting an arm around the tiny girl. "Your Daddy will always love you. When I was a little girl, my Mommy and Daddy both left. I got sad a lot too, and it's okay to be sad." Brooke said, rubbing her arm along the girls' small arm. She felt bad for the little girl. Brooke knew what it felt like to be rejected by parents.

"Really?" Gracie asked her voice shaky. She looked up into Brooke's honey colored eyes with her big, deep blue ones. Gracie's eyes reminded her of Lucas.

"Yeah, it's ok" Brooke smiled; "Now which one is you're favorite Care Bear?"

"I like the one with the rainbow on the tummy!" Gracie giggled, as her mom came back to her seat.

"Me too Gracie, me too."

* * *

The rest of the plane ride went by pretty fast. Brooke colored with Gracie, and Gracie shared her gummy worms with Brooke. When the plane landed Gracie and her mom got off the plane quickly and Brooke figured she'd never see them again. She walked off the plane and made her way to baggage claim where she was going to meet Lucas. Of course he was there, right on time holding two pink daisies tied with a ribbon. 

"Boyfriend" Brooke smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Pretty Girl. I missed you. How was the ride?" Lucas asked, linking his fingers together with Brooke and waiting for the bags to drop onto the carousel.

"It was fun. I met the cutest little girl, her name was Gracie. I feel so bad for her, her parents are divorced and her Dad has a new family" Brooke frowned, looking down at her shoes.

"It's ok Cheery" Lucas said, pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

"Yeah I know, I just feel bad" Brooke said, "But I'm happy to be here" She smiled, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"I'm happy you are here too" Lucas smiled, "Are you hungry? Chili's sounds really good right now."

"Yeah, sounds great Luke" Brooke said smiling. She was happy she was finally here with Lucas.

Brooke and Lucas were standing next to the carousel waiting for her bag when they heard a woman's voice from behind them, "Excuse me, Brooke?"

"Yes?" Brooke asked turning around to find Gracie's mom.

"Hi, I'm Tasha. Gracie's mom, from the plane" the tall slender woman said nervously, "I just wanted to thank you. Gracie said you helped her feel better; this divorce has been really hard on her. She hasn't been herself lately and I'm worried about her. She really opened up with you. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Gracie seems like a great kid. I live in California, so if you ever need a little break or if she needs someone to talk to, I'd love to help out" Brooke smiled, letting go of Lucas' hand to step closer to Tasha.

"That would be great" Tasha smiled, "I think she would really like that. She hasn't stopped talking about you since we got off the plane."

Brooke gave Tasha her number, and she hurried off. Brooke and Lucas got her bags and were walking out of the airport hand in hand when Brooke saw Gracie with who she figured was her dad and step mom. Not to mention new baby sister. Gracie's dad was holding her hand and had an arm wrapped around the other woman who was pushing a baby stroller. Her dad and step mom seemed to be engrossed in the baby as Gracie was just pulled along through the parking lot by her father. Gracie looked like she was ready to cry and Brooke just hoped that she would make it through the weekend. She seemed like a tough little girl, and Brooke knew she would need to be.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as they reached his truck and they stopped in front of it. "You seem kind of out of it" he said, wrapping her in a hug and kissing the top of her head.

_**With only two,  
Just me and you**_

"I'm okay" she said smiling, to make him feel better. "I'm good now that I'm here with you. Now let's go get to packing so I can take you home and have my way with you!" Brooke giggled, letting go of Lucas so that they could climb into the big truck.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas woke up early the next morning to help finish packing the U-Haul. Lucas had hired movers to drive the truck to California, and they were leaving today so that they could be there by Sunday when Lucas and Brooke got there. 

"What are we gonna do with all of this stuff Luke?" Brooke asked, sitting down on his leather couch that was sitting out by the U-Haul. "We have like two sets of everything. Like more couches, another bed, more TV's…"

Lucas chuckled, "Well, we could finish your basement and put it all down there" Lucas shrugged; honestly he had no idea what they were going to do with all of his stuff. Brooke already had her house furnished; there was definitely no need for furniture in that girl's house.

"I guess so" Brooke said, leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes, "That is the last time I let you keep me up all night when we have to move all of you're stuff way to early the next morning."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night" Lucas said pointedly, "Plus, I don't think you are moving, I'd say more me, Ryan and Jake are moving" Lucas laughed, and Brooke shot her eyes open.

"I am too helping…I'm directing." Brooke said, giving Lucas a 'duh' face. "I do like these couches though" Brooke said, slightly bouncing on them, "Maybe we could put them in my pretty living room."

"But then no one would ever sit on them, these couches need to be sat on…"

"True" Brooke said, leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes once more, "Wake me up when they need this couch and are ready to leave."

Lucas just laughed and made his way back into his New York home. Jake and Ryan were both sitting on the floor yelling at whatever game was playing on the TV. The TV was the only thing left in the room, go figure it would be the last thing out.

"So much for my friends helping" Lucas scoffed, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a beer.

"I can't believe you are really leaving" Ryan said, turning his attention away from the TV and to Lucas. "Now who is gonna be my sidekick?"

"Sidekick?" Jake laughed, "Are you sure you two aren't gay. You kind of remind me of Tim and Nathan in High School."

"Would you be gay if you were sleeping with Brooke Davis?" Lucas asked, raising his beer and his eyebrows.

"Good point" Jake said as he stopped laughing and realized that Lucas was right.

"Rub it in Lucas, you are just putting salt in my wounds here. I'm wounded…" Ryan whined.

Lucas just laughed, and told Ryan and Jake to turn off the game because the TV was out of there.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by quickly, and by Saturday night everyone was exhausted. Brooke and Lucas had an early flight back on Sunday morning, Lucas starting his new job on Monday. Things seemed to be moving quickly and neither Brooke nor Lucas could be happier. 

**_Not so many things we got to do,  
Or places we got to be_**

"So Broody, what do we do now? This place is empty and it's your last night in your bachelor pad. Luckily I'm here to make it not such a boring bachelor pad" Brooke giggled, sitting in between Lucas legs, her head rested back on his chest. They both had a glass of wine in their hands, celebrating the move.

"Well…" Lucas said, moving Brooke's hair off of her neck and kissing it. "I have some ideas…"

"OOO, do you wanna like christen this place?" Brooke asked, sitting straight up excited by the idea, "Ya know, have sex in every room in the house?"

"I know what you mean" Lucas laughed, "But don't you do that when you move in, not when you move out?"

"Well, we always kinda did things backwards, come on Lucas it'll be fun!" Brooke smiled, wasting no time in pulling his shirt off.

"How can I say no to you?" Lucas laughed as Brooke began kissing him fiercely.

_**I believe in memories**_

Lucas woke up the next morning; he was tangled up in Brooke. He looked around and he had come to the conclusion that they were in fact sleeping on the cold tile in the kitchen, right next to the table. He laughed as he remembered awkwardly falling off of the table last night.

_**They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me**_

Brooke was still fast asleep, her chest rising and falling, breath landing on his chest. He knew he should probably wake her up seeing as they had to be to the airport soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

**_But there is not enough time,  
And there is no, no song I could sing_**

She looked too pretty…too peaceful laying there asleep. He watched as a small smile formed on her face, and then left. He carefully untangled his hand from hers and reached up to shift a piece of hair off of her face and place it softly behind her ear.

_**And there is no combination of words I could say**_

She started to move around and her eyes slowly opened. Once her eyes were opened she immediately cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

_**But I will still tell you one thing,**_

"Ready to go home Broody?"

_**We're Better Together**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys liked that chapter, and I hope you liked what happened...It's about time, right? I think so. Anyways make sure and REVIEW and tell me what you think, because you are the bestest! Thanks everyone...Lindsay!**


	25. New Life, New Job

**A/N: Alright, I know you guys probably hate me for taking so long, but let me just say life has been CRAZY! I didn't forget about you guys or this story though, and I'll try not to ever take that long to update again! That really was bad! But THANK YOU for all of the reviews! That was the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter, so maybe the long wait was worth it! haha! I will try to get the next update up ASAP! THANKS again for all of your wonderful reviews! The song is another Jack Johnson one, its called Broken and is on the Curious George soundtrack :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 25- New Life, New Job**

_**with everything ahead of us, we left  
everything behind**_

"Lucas!" Brooke screamed, hopping down the hall on one foot. She had one hand holding onto the wall for support, while the other hand was behind her trying to get her red heel on her foot. "Lucas!" she screamed once more, switching feet, to put on her other heel while still hopping down the hall.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, poking his head out of the bathroom, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

_**but nothin that we needed at least  
not at this time and now**_

"I'm leaving, I just wanted to say bye" Brooke said, walking over to him, shoes now actually on her feet. She flattened her hair with one swift motion of her hand and then wrapped her arms around his neck after he had rinsed his mouth. "I just wanted to say good luck on your first day at work." Brooke smiled, kissing Lucas, "Anyways, I gotta go, I'm late and Amelia is going to kill me. Love you Lucas, bye!" Brooke waved, practically running out of the room as quickly as she had walked in.

_**the feelin that im feelin, well  
is feelin like my life is finally mine**_

"Thanks Brooke" Lucas laughed, "Love you too." Brooke was always running late, and today had been a tough morning, neither of them wanting to leave bed. He just hoped they would get used to the fact of living together, and actually get up on time for work. But knowing them, they probably wouldn't. Sex was just too much fun, and they were in fact Brooke and Lucas. They hadn't changed since high school in that way.

* * *

Lucas finally arrived at work. The building was definitely a lot smaller than the one in New York. That was good he figured. But he had to admit, it was weird to not be pummeled by Ryan first thing in the morning. He was kind of sad, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He figured he'd rather live with Brooke than hang out with Ryan anyways. It's funny how priorities seem to change. 

_**i didnt know what i was lookin for so i  
didnt know what id find**_

"Hey, are you Lucas?" A tall blonde woman asked, walking up to him. She was wearing a skirt and jacket, very professional. Her long hair was kept in place by a shiny black headband, which immediately reminded him of Brooke, she was wearing a headband this morning. Although Brooke's had been red with white polka dots, she said it accented her shoes. The lady was holding a large stack of papers in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Yes. I am" Lucas said, not quite sure what to say. He didn't even know who this lady was.

"I am Kristen. It's nice to meet you. You came highly recommended by Mr. Hampton at the New York office and I am eager to see if you meet up to his high standards that he has set for you." Kristen said smiling; she tucked the clipboard under her arm so she could reach out and shake her hand.

"Thank you and I hope that I can live up to his standards as well" Lucas smiled. Mr. Hampton had always liked him; he figured kissing his ass had worked out.

"Alright, you're desk is up the stairs and it is the second office on the left. I hope that it works out for you. My desk is three offices down from yours, the end office." Kristen smiled, "I've typed out your first assignment, and it is sitting on your desk for you. Some of the other employees were mad that you got this assignment your first week here, so prove to them that you deserve it." Kristen said as she turned to walk away.

"Alright, thank you" Lucas said, he was confused. Lucas was sure that it was written all over his face. He couldn't believe that this was all happening so fast. Kristen must have sensed his confusion because just then she turned around.

"I'm you're supervisor by the way" She smiled one last time and then off she went.

Lucas just stood there in shock. His boss was a woman? At Sports Illustrated none the less. He was shocked at first, but then he thought about it and the idea was pretty cool. If he had seen Kristen any old day on the street, he would never guess that _this_ was her occupation; he would figure she was a runway model or something. He shrugged it off and made his way up to his office, ready to start his first day at work.

* * *

Brooke was working at the boutique today. She loved days when she got to work there, run the cash registers, help customers, and even fold and hang up clothes. Her clothes. The Brooke Davis collection had been a big hit, and the boutique was very busy. She loved seeing people try on and admire her clothes. It was such a great feeling. She couldn't believe this was actually her life. She picked up a black halter dress, one of her first designs, and ran her finger along the tag that read _Brooke Davis_. Her name was a tag! She still got excited every time she looked at it. She hung up the dress and walked over to a young girl that was fingering through some shirts. 

"Do you need any help finding a certain size?" Brooke asked the girl who jumped slightly at her voice, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh its fine, I'm a little jumpy," The girl said, still looking down at the shirts, "Wait a minute" she said, turning her attention away from the clothes and looking up at Brooke, "_You_ are _her_ aren't you?" she asked, then noticing the confused look Brooke gave her she continued, "You are Brooke Davis, I mean _the_ Brooke Davis. Oh my god, it's you. These are your clothes, and this is your boutique. Oh my god and you just talked to me. My friends are gonna be so jealous. We love you!" the girl said, starting to chew on her nail after she was done pacing the floor and rambling. Brooke just giggled, the girl reminded her of a younger version of herself.

"Yep, that's me! The one and only. I'm not really that cool" Brooke laughed, noticing how nervous the girl had become from just being in her presence. Brooke reached her hand up to the girls arm, "I'm really dorky I promise" Brooke giggled. "Thanks for shopping here and actually liking my clothes, I'm still kind of self conscious about them ya know?" Brooke said, resting her hand back down to her side.

"No way, there is no way _you_ are self conscious. Your clothes are amazing." The girl smiled, admiring Brooke as if she were some kind of celebrity. Which she was, Brooke just didn't see it that way. "Can I like get your autograph?" The girl asked nervously, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Of course you can" Brooke smiled, this was definitely a first. She scrawled her signature on a piece of paper and handed it to the girl. The phone started ringing and the girl working the registered called Brooke over saying it was for her.

_**i didnt know what i was missin i guess  
youd been just a little too kind**_

"Hello, Brooke Davis speaking" Brooke said in her usual cheery voice as she picked up the phone.

"_Hey Cheery" Lucas smiled from the other end. "How is work today?"_

"Oh my gosh Luke, a girl just like asked for my autograph! She was like all nervous and stuff just to talk to me. It was so cool!" Brooke giggled into the phone, twirling the cord around her fingers.

"_People are starting to figure out something I've known for a long time" Lucas said, pausing, "That you are amazing."_

"Whoa cheesy" Brooke giggled into the phone. She was in a very good mood. Being in the boutique and waking up with Lucas seemed to do that to a girl.

"_Yeah I just thought I better earn some points" Lucas chuckled into the phone._

"Sure Broody." Brooke smiled, "So how is you're first day of work going? Is anyone being mean to my baby? Because if they are, I will totally kick some ass!" Brooke said, laughing into the phone causing Lucas to laugh.

"_Actually, it's been great so far. My office is pretty nice. But its kinda weird, my boss is a girl" Lucas said using that icky 'girls have cooties' voice._

"I hope she's really old or ugly" Brooke groaned into the phone, the last thing she needed was to compete with some sports-loving, pretty girl from Lucas' work.

"_She doesn't hold a candle to you" Lucas sighed, being cheesy again. It was just easy to be that way when it came to Brooke. And he didn't have the heart to tell her that Kristen was not old, or ugly. All that mattered was that she wasn't Brooke._

"Sure…" Brooke said, scrunching up her face. "Well I better let you get back to your hott boss," Brooke sighed, acting like it didn't bother her in the least. "I can't wait to do it on your desk though" she whispered into the phone seductively.

"_I don't know Brooke, I need to make a good first impression" Lucas groaned, all he needed was to be caught having sex with Brooke on his desk in his first week of work. _

"You know you want to. Anyways Broody, I'll see you later tonight. I love you" she sung into the phone. It was just too fun to tease him, get him all worked up and nervous, she knew the desk thing would do the trick.

"_Love you too Brooke," Lucas sighed, "Behave."_

With that Brooke let out a small laugh and hung up the phone.

* * *

"So Lucas" Kristen said, running a hand along the door frame to Lucas' office before walking in. "How is the office?" 

"It's great. I'm surprised its so…big" Lucas said, giving a small courtesy laugh. He figured he should probably be nice to his boss…kiss ass even. It was after all his first day of work.

"I'm glad you like it" Kristen smiled. "Well Lucas," Kristen said, walking over to his desk and placing both hands on it. She then leaned over so her face was closer to his, "If you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to ask." Kristen smiled, and then stood back up and started to walk towards the door.

"Umm…Ok" Lucas said, forcing out a smile, Kristen waved and then was on her way.

He wasn't sure what that was all about. He figured she was just being nice. It was after all his first day at his all new job. He looked at the clock. Only three more hours and he would get to go home and be with his Brooke.

* * *

Brooke was having an awesome time at the boutique. She loved being able to just hang out all day, with her clothes and the people who worshiped them. She was folding shirts on a table when she heard a guy say her name from behind. 

"Brooke Davis" he said, "Is that really you? I heard the rumors, but I didn't know they were true..."

Brooke swung around, her brown wavy locks swinging behind her. "Chase Adams!" Brooke squealed, running towards the dark haired guy and throwing her arms around his neck to give him a hug. "You are back!"

"The store looks amazing Brooke, I had no idea I'd go away for a few years and then come back to one of my best friends being a top fashion designer in L.A." Chase smiled, pulling back from Brooke's hug and looking around the boutique. "I knew you had it in ya Brooke Davis."

Brooke flashed him her signature Brooke Davis dimpled smile, "It's pretty amazing huh?"

"It is Brooke, it really is." Chase smiled, staring at the brunette, "But I've gotta run, give me a call and we'll get together for dinner sometime, ya know catch up."

"Sounds great" Brooke grinned, "Bye Chase." She gave him a small wave as he winked and walked out of her store.

_**and if i find just what i need  
put a little peace in my mind**_

This day was just getting better and better. Everything about it was perfect, and now Chase was back. She was excited to see her friend, but she wasn't sure if Lucas would be as excited about it as she was. Chase had moved to Tree Hill in the middle of their senior year. Brooke became instant friends with him, but was only just friends. There was never anything physical between the two of them, and Brooke's heart had always belonged to Lucas. Even though Brooke knew that, Lucas still didn't trust Chase. It would've helped if Chase wasn't good looking, but he was and that made Lucas worry even more. Brooke tried to reassure him, but he still had that bad feeling in the back of his mind.

**Flashback**

"**Why can't all of us be as smart as you when it comes to calculus" Brooke whined, walking out of math with Chase.**

"**Sorry Brooke, it's okay to be jealous though" Chase laughed, and Brooke hit him on the arm.**

"**Whatever Chase," Brooke complained, "I still think you should've let me cheat."**

"**Brooke" Chase warned, causing Brooke to laugh.**

"**I know I know, it's unethical" she giggled. "Are we still on for ice cream tonight? You can help me correct the wrong problems on my math test so I can get a little extra credit?" Brooke asked, wincing and hoping he would say yes. She needed all the help she could get that was for sure.**

"**Yeah sounds great" Chase smiled, stopping when they reached Brooke's locker.**

"**Alright" Brooke said, turning the lock on her locker, "Call me later?"**

"**Yup" Chase said, turning around and walking away. Just as he was walking off, Lucas passed him, walking towards Brooke.**

"**Hey" Lucas smiled, wrapping his arms around Brooke from behind.**

"**Hey you" Brooke smiled, turning around to face Lucas.**

"**What was Chase doing at your locker?" Lucas asked, brushing a piece of hair out of Brooke's face.**

"**I bombed another math test" Brooke said frowning, "Chase is gonna help me fix it tonight though."**

"**Brooke" Lucas moaned.**

"**What? It's nothing Luke. Seriously, you can come too if you want to" Brooke smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

"**It's not that I don't trust you Brooke, because I do. It's just him, I see the way he looks at you, and he always has some reason that he has to hang out with you" Lucas complained.**

"**Lucas, nothing is going on. He doesn't like me like that, we are just friends. I promise. I love **_**you**_**" Brooke smiled, reaching up to kiss Lucas.**

_maybe you been lookin too  
or maybe you dont even need to try_

**Lucas just sighed and grabbed Brooke's hand so they could walk to English together.**

**End Flashback**

When Brooke and Lucas broke up after graduation, Chase had been a great friend to Brooke. He was always there for her and helped her get through it, in a friends only way of course. He was moving to California for school also, and neither Brooke nor him could be happier. They stuck together and made it through freshman year. After that Chase went to study abroad in Europe. Brooke was really upset when he left, but she knew he had always wanted to go and she couldn't hold him back. Brooke had missed her friend while he was gone, and she couldn't be happier now that he was back. She knew Amelia would be excited as well; Brooke had met her during freshman year and had introduced her to Chase. All three of them had gotten along well, and were really good friends.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Brooke giggled, opening the front door to her house and setting down her stuff. She walked down the hall to look for Lucas, and went into the kitchen. He wasn't in there but she got distracted and started to look through the mail instead. 

_**without you i was broken**_

"Hey baby" Lucas smiled, walking into the kitchen, "I missed you today." He said, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I missed you too Luke" Brooke smiled, snuggling into his warm chest. He lifted up her chin to give her a long kiss.

"How was your first day of work?" Brooke asked, resting her head back on his chest, "You didn't make out with your boss did you?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't that good" Lucas laughed, twisting Brooke's hair around his fingers, "Work was good though. How was the boutique?"

"It was awesome. Those people that get to work there everyday are so lucky" Brooke smiled, deciding to tell Lucas about Chase later.

"Mmhmm" Lucas sighed, resting his chin in her hair. "What's for dinner?"

"Lunchables?" Brooke giggled, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the fridge. Brooke grabbed out three different lunchables and turned to him, "It's your lucky day! We have a pizza one, a nacho one, and one of the cracker kinds with ham and chicken in it!"

_**but id rather be broke down with you by my side**_

Lucas just laughed and shook his head. He was happy he was living with Brooke, even if it meant eating lunchables for dinner. They were finally moving forward in their relationship and things were looking up for them.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys liked that one! Make sure and review and then I will update, and I promise it won't take so long! You guys are the best, don't forget that!**


	26. Undeniable

**A/N: Alright, so I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter, but thank you for the reviews that I did get! You guys really are truly AWESOME! Normally I wouldn't update this soon without many reviews, but since it took me so long last time I figured I should update anyways, and maybe this time everyone will show some love and review :) You can even still review the last chapter! So anyways, Naley lovers will like this one I think, oh and the song is Undeniable by Mat Kearney! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26- Undeniable**

_**It's undeniable how brilliant you are**_

"Lucas!" Brooke screeched, wiggling out of his arms from under the covers. "No tickling!"

"But, you're so cute when you squirm" Lucas laughed, tickling her more.

"Whatever!" Brooke giggled, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't going anywhere" Lucas smiled, as Brooke threw the covers off of them and tried to escape.

"No more tickling then" Brooke scolded, surrendering to Lucas' arms as he pulled the blankets back over them.

"Fine, fine" Lucas granted; now letting his hands roam freely without tickling Brooke. The last thing he needed was a grouchy Brooke, and she had definitely hit that point. When they first started dating in High School Lucas never knew when to stop things. He didn't realize when things turned from fun and games to arguments. Brooke was a pretty easy going person but when she said stop, she meant it. Luckily after all the years together Lucas realized when it was time to stop.

"No tickling doesn't mean we can't…kiss" Brooke said, smiling seductively as she placed small kisses on his neck.

"Fine with me" Lucas smiled, rolling Brooke over on the bed and capturing her lips in a kiss, making Brooke giggle against his lips. Lucas started fingering the hem of her shirt, lifting it higher and higher when the phone started to ring.

"We should get that" Brooke said, sitting up out of breath.

"Ugh" Lucas moaned, "its Saturday morning, who calls on a Saturday morning? It's kinda obvious this is our 'fool around' time." Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her back on top of him.

"Your right" Brooke smiled, kissing him again, "They'll leave a message."

"Mmhmm" Lucas moaned into the kiss.

Right when the phone stopped ringing and things started to heat up again between the two under the covers, the phone of course began ringing once again.

"Lucas" Brooke sighed, pulling away from him, "We really should probably get that."

Lucas started to pout, and Brooke leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Once we answer it whoever it is will leave us alone and then we can get back to work" Brooke smiled, throwing the blankets onto the floor and hopping out of bed. She reached for the phone on her nightstand and answered it.

"Hello, and this _better_ be important" Brooke garbled into the receiver.

"_Brooke, its Nathan. I think uh Haley is going into labor and we're uh on our way to the, to the" Nathan said, his voice was shaky and nervous and in the background she could hear Haley breathing/screaming._

"The hospital?" Brooke asked confused, finishing his sentence. Lucas looked up at Brooke, mumbling 'hospital' to her, she just mouthed back 'Haley' and his mouth formed into a perfectly shaped O as he got out of bed and slipped on some jeans.

"_Yeah, there" Nathan choked out. The whole birth and hospital thing freaked him out. By the time they reached the hospital when Tanner was coming into the world, Haley and Nathan were both admitted using wheelchairs. Nathan even got his very own hospital bed to coach Haley from._

"It's gonna be okay Nate, we've been through this before, remember?" Brooke said calmly, trying to make the poor guy feel better, "Wait a minute, where is Tanner?"

"_We dropped him off at the neighbors" Nathan said, "Brooke, this is happening too soon, the baby isn't supposed to be here for another month." Nathan got out, his voice cracking._

That had totally escaped Brooke's mind, and she was starting to panic. The baby wasn't supposed to be here yet, this couldn't be good. "It's okay Nate; just get her to the hospital. We're on our way." Brooke said calmly, steadying her shaking hands.

"_Okay," Nathan whispered, "Okay, I can do that. Oh and Brooke, please hurry" Nathan begged into the phone. Brooke could just imagine the little drops of sweat that were falling off of his forehead right now._

"We will." Brooke said, trying to sound like her usual cheery self, "Reassure Haley. Nate, we love you guys. Everything will be fine."

Nathan mumbled an 'okay bye' into the phone and then he was gone.

"Luke," Brooke said, setting the phone down and looking up at Lucas with tear filled eyes, "The baby is coming, it's too early Luke."

_**In an unreliable world you shine like a star**_

"Brookie, it's gonna be okay. The baby made it pretty far, I'm sure the baby will be fine. We just gotta stay calm for Haley and Nate" Lucas said giving Brooke a small smile as a tear fell down her cheek, "Aww come here" Lucas said, walking towards Brooke and pulling her into his arms, "It's gonna be fine. Everything will be okay, it has to be." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I hope so Luke" Brooke said clinging onto the shirt on his chest. She pulled her head back and looked up at him, "We better go. Nathan is freaking out like usual" Brooke said, letting out a small laugh.

"Of course he is" Lucas chuckled, pulling away from Brooke and grabbing her hand as he lead her out of the room, "Good thing we kept you're shirt on" Lucas smirked.

"Yeah good thing" Brooke smiled, following Lucas out to the garage, him grabbing the keys out of the pot that held keys next to the door.

* * *

"I can't believe the baby is coming!" Brooke grinned, hopping out of the car and meeting Lucas behind it. 

"I know, you are about to be an aunt again Brooke Davis" Lucas smiled, casually placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him as they walked in the hospital entrance.

"Excuse me" Lucas said to a nurse sitting at a desk, she looked up at him and smiled, signaling for him to continue, "Where is the maternity ward?"

"Floor 2, and to the right" She smiled, pointing towards the elevators.

"Thank you" He smiled, pulling Brooke towards the elevators.

Once they reached the second floor, they made their way to a desk that sat under the sign that read "Maternity Ward."

"Can I help you?" an older lady asked, pushing her large glasses up on her nose.

"Yes, our friend just got checked in here, Haley Scott" Brooke grinned, "She's having a baby."

"Oh yes, cute young thing, I thought her husband was going to pass out" The nurse said, letting out a small laugh, "May I ask you what your names are?"

"Brooke and Lucas Scott" Lucas shot out quickly before even realizing what he had said, Brooke looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Oh yes, Mr. Scott said to send you in when you arrived, she is in room 247" the nurse smiled, pointing down the hall.

"Thank you" Brooke said, smiling sweetly before grabbing Lucas' arm and yanking him away. "So Brooke Scott, huh?" she giggled.

"It just came out" Lucas shrugged again. They reached Haley's room and heard a lot of screaming coming from inside the door, "There is **no** way I'm going in _there_" Lucas said, shaking his head back and forth stopping dead in his tracks.

"Ya big baby, wait right here. I'll go see what's going on" Brooke said, hitting Lucas on the arm and walking into the room. Haley was holding onto Nathan's hand which was turning purple at the moment, while Nathan sat in a chair next to her, his head placed strategically in his free hand. If she listened closely she could hear him whimpering.

"How's it going in here?" Brooke asked, stepping towards the bed where Haley was relaxing a bit, making it through the last contraction. Brooke rubbed Haley's arm, and pulled Haley's hand off of Nathan's. "Keep squeezing his hand like that and he'll be going downstairs for X-Rays" Brooke giggled, trying to lighten the moment.

"I'm so glad you are here" Haley said, closing her eyes, and then sat straight up grabbing onto Nathan's hand again and yelping. "I swear to god Nathan Scott, no more sex! None!" She screamed, Nathan's face turning to pure horror.

"Brooke, you stay with her" Nathan pleaded.

"As much as I love you two, I don't wanna see my _niece_ being brought into this world, so just tell me when _she_ is here" Brooke smiled, walking backwards till she was at the door.

"You don't even know if it's a girl yet!" Haley screamed, turning her anger towards Brooke who just smiled, shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

* * *

"If your brother lives through this it will be a miracle" Brooke laughed, walking into the waiting room and sitting in a chair next to Lucas. 

"He's awake though right?" Lucas asked, turning towards Brooke.

"Yeah, he's even in a chair this time...progress" Brooke giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Wow" Lucas smiled, wide eyed. That was definitely progress for his queasy little brother. Lucas couldn't figure out how Nathan could play basketball in front of a million people, risking his career over messing up but he couldn't handle being in hospitals while his wife was giving birth. To most people it was a miracle, Nathan just hadn't grasped that concept yet...

"When we have kids, you better tough it out Lucas Scott, be a man" Brooke warned, pointing her finger at him to emphasize her point.

"Kids? Did you really just say that?" Lucas smiled, shocked that that had just come out of Brooke Davis' mouth. Brooke's face fell as she realized what she had just said and how much it could change their relationship. "I promise, I'll be a lot better at it than Nate is" Lucas winked. "You really have thought about having kids, I mean with me?"

"Yeah, I guess I have" Brooke said shyly, she had dreamt of the day when her and Lucas would be married with gorgeous little kids, she had never pictured that life with anyone else and saying it out loud made her realize it even more. "I mean _if_ I'm going to have kids, I want them to be yours" Brooke said sarcastically, trying to lighten the moment, "I mean only because you are hott and I am hott and we could have amazingly hott kids."

"I wouldn't want anyone else having my kids either" Lucas smiled, grabbing Brooke's hand and rubbing small circles on it.

Brooke leaned her head on Lucas' shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't know what was going on or what to think. This whole talking about kids' thing was freaking her out; she wasn't even near ready to be having this conversation. She figured it must just be the whole 'Haley giving birth down the hall' thing that was making this all come out. But what scared her even more was that talking about having kids with Lucas was giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"I love you Brooke Davis" Lucas whispered, leaning down and kissing her hair.

* * *

The next 47 minutes and 38 seconds seemed to drag on forever. Brooke kept herself entertained by winning Lucas at tic tac toe, but eventually that got boring. Finally Nathan rushed out of the door screaming, "IT'S A GIRL!" 

_**It's unforgettable now that we've come this far**_

"Oh my god, Nathan!" Brooke squealed, practically flying out of her chair and throwing her arms around Nathan, "I'm so excited, I so knew it was gonna be a girl." Brooke smiled, squeezing his neck. "Peyton so owes me fifty dollars!" she sung, letting Nathan go as Lucas walked up and patted him on the back.

"Way to go little brother, I can't wait to see her" Lucas smiled as Brooke danced around the two in circles.

"Thanks" Nathan grinned; he was practically glowing, "Wait a minute, you and Peyton made a bet on my unborn child?"

"Uh, yeah" Brooke said, giving him the 'duh' face, "And I won it!" Brooke said, doing a victory dance.

_**It's unmistakable that you are undeniable**_

"You are something else Brooke Davis" Nathan laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah, and you love me" She smiled, pinching his cheeks.

"So do you two wanna come see my beautiful baby girl?" Nathan smiled, as Brooke nodded her head and jumped up and down. Lucas just smiled, all he could think about was how cute Brooke was when she got excited, that and the fact that she had thought about _their_ kids.

* * *

The three of them walked into the room and saw Haley lying in the bed, slowly rocking and cooing at a baby wrapped up tight in a pink receiving blanket and a matching pink cap. 

"She's so cute" Brooke smiled, walking towards Haley, sitting on the bed and running her hand along the baby's blanket. Nathan sat down in the chair and admired his little girl while Lucas just stood behind Brooke, his hands protectively on her shoulders at his new niece.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker" Lucas smiled, patting the little girls head gently.

"She's perfect" Haley smiled down at her baby.

"Hey Tutor Baby" Brooke cooed, as the tiny baby wrapped her little fingers around Brooke's large one. "I knew you were a girl this whole time."

"I hate to interrupt this, but we do need to take her to be checked, she is quite small and her breathing is very shallow" a tall nurse said, walking up to Haley and slowly taking the baby out of her arms.

"She's okay though right?" Nathan asked, his voice cracking as all four pairs of eyes looked up, pleading with the nurse to say that the baby was going to be ok.

"We just need to run some tests," the nurse smiled, walking away with the now wailing baby, "Just get some rest, she'll be back in no time."

Haley started to tear up and Nathan wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ears. Brooke was trying not to cry for the sake of Haley and Nathan, and Lucas was standing there, watching this whole thing unfold in front of him.

"I think we better let them rest Brooke" Lucas told her, pulling her up off of the bed as she nodded her head. "We'll see you guys soon. You made a beautiful little girl, who would've known" Lucas smiled, "She's fine, no worrying." And with that, Brooke and Lucas left Haley and Nathan in the room.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay Lucas?" Brooke asked, the first time she had spoken since the baby was taken by the nurse. 

"She'll be fine," Lucas smiled, wrapping his arms around Brooke.

They had decided to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Brooke said that their food was icky and she wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole, so they decided to make their purchases from the vending machines in the corner. They had been sitting at a table, both in their own thoughts when a very tired looking Nathan walked into the room. They both looked up at him as he calmly took a seat at their table.

"How is she?" Lucas asked, beating Brooke to it, as Brooke leaned forward anxious to find out. They couldn't tell by Nathan's expression what was going on and the seconds were passing like hours as they waited for some sort of news.

"She's 5 pounds 8 ounces." Nathan said, breaking into a full on smile, "She's a little on the small side, and she is having a little trouble breathing on her own but the doctors said that is normal after birth. Other than that, she is fine. Haley has her now, you can go see her." Nathan grinned, standing up from the table. "Haley was asking for you Brooke."

"That's such a relief" Brooke said, letting out the breath she had been holding in against her will.

"I told you she would be fine" Lucas smiled, rubbing Brooke's arm, "Now let's go see our new niece."

* * *

"Brooke and Lucas…" Haley smiled; she was now sitting up in bed, cradling her new daughter, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She was so tiny, and looked even smaller because of the oxygen mask that was covering her tiny face. Nathan took his spot in the chair next to Haley and immediately placed a hand on his daughter. Brooke and Lucas both walked over to the bed, staring down at the perfect little girl in Haley's arms. "Meet your new niece, Morgan Brooklyn Scott" Haley smiled, looking from the baby up to Brooke and Lucas. 

"Wait, Haley" Brooke said her voice shaky and happy, the tears rushing back to her eyes.

"We named her after you Brooke" Haley smiled, "You and Grandma Lyn" Haley said, kissing Morgan on the head.

"She is one lucky baby" Lucas smiled.

"Isn't she the best? And she has such long fingers" Nathan said proudly.

"I can't believe you did that" Brooke smiled, happy tears running down her cheeks. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course" Haley smiled, handing the baby to Brooke.

"Hey baby Morgan" Brooke smiled down at the little girl who stirred in her arms and then relaxed once again. "I am your Aunt Brookie, and we are gonna have so much fun together. We are gonna go shopping and play dress up. I'll paint your finger nails and toe nails, and I'll even let you stay up late to watch girly movies" Brooke smiled, swaying softly from side to side, talking to Morgan like she was an adult.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley just smiled, watching Brooke as she handled Morgan like a pro.

"I think you are gonna like your Aunt Brooke" Lucas smiled, wrapping his arms around Brooke who was still cradling the baby. "She is the most amazing woman I've ever met that's for sure. And I'm sure she will have a lot of fun corrupting you" Lucas laughed, as Nathan smacked him on the arm.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that" Haley said, shaking her head at Lucas. "You gotta see her hair, Lucas take off her hat and look at her hair!"

"She has so much!" Brooke said amazed as Lucas removed the small hat, Brooke kept looking from Morgan's hair back up to Haley.

"It's a good color too" Nathan smiled, taking Morgan from Brooke and cooing at her.

"It really is" Lucas smiled, running a finger along Morgan's silky very light golden-brown hair. She had a lot of it that was for sure. It was starting to dry, and now it was straight sticking up all over the place.

"We should get going, let these two be a happy little family for a little while longer" Brooke smiled, leaning down and kissing Morgan's head, "You did good you two!" she said, hugging Nathan and then Haley.

"You really did" Lucas smiled, "Bye Morgan" he said, kissing her cheek, and then leaning down to give Nathan a hug followed by Haley.

"Thanks for coming" Nathan said as they walked towards the door and turned around to give Haley, Nathan, and Morgan one last smile.

"Hey, you guys?" Haley said, stopping them from leaving. "Would you mind getting Tanner? He wasn't too happy when we left and I think he'd be happy to see you."

"Sure, we'd love to watch the little monster" Brooke giggled, "We'll bring him by later."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke pulled into Haley and Nathan's driveway; they figured they might as well pack Tanner an overnight bag before picking him up from the neighbors. Brooke turned the key in the lock and they made their way inside. They went upstairs to Tanner's room and began packing his bag. 

"Morgan is so cute" Lucas gushed, throwing some dinosaur pajama's into the backpack.

"I know, she really is. But of course she is, I mean she _is_ named after me" Brooke giggled, sitting on the floor while Lucas rummaged through Tanner's drawers.

"Well, after all of that baby talk and new babies, maybe we should practice for when we are ready to have a baby" Lucas smiled, scooting towards Brooke and leaning around to nibble on her ear.

"Mmm" Brooke smiled, "Practice does make perfect, so when we are ready then we'll be ready" Brooke whispered, grabbing Lucas' face and directing his lips towards hers.

"Brooke…Maybe we…we shouldn't do this…in…in here" Lucas got out in between kisses, making out had turned into discarded clothing and he didn't feel right doing that in his little nephews bedroom.

"You're right" Brooke sighed, out of breath "Guest room?" She questioned as Lucas nodded and they scrambled out of Tanners room.

* * *

They had finally made it to the neighbor's house and Tanner was more than happy to see them. They loaded him up in the car and took him to the hospital to see his new baby sister. He was confused of why she wasn't in his mommy's belly anymore, but overall he was pretty excited to see her. He had held her from the moment they got there, covering her little face in kisses and wouldn't let her go, claiming she was _his_. That is until she started screaming. He then pushed her towards his mommy and covered his ears with both hands trying to block out the loud wails. 

"Mo-gan is too's loud" He said, shaking his head, hands still covering his ears, "Tell her no's!"

"She's just a baby honey" Haley laughed at the little boy.

"Get used to it buddy, girls never stop making noise" Nathan laughed, picking Tanner up and tickling him.

"Shut up Nate!" Brooke said, hitting him on the arm, "Morgan is just hungry Tanner, mommy is gonna feed her then she'll stop crying."

"Okays, but hers is loud" Tanner said seriously. Everyone just laughed knowing that the crying was just gonna get worse as they made it home.

"Well Tan, I think we better get going, let mommy and daddy and Morgan get some sleep" Lucas said, reaching his arms out and taking Tanner from Nathan.

"No I's stay with Mo-gan" Tanner shook his head, "Hers will misses me."

"We are all gonna miss you, but you get to have a sleep over with Brooke and Luke!" Haley said, as excited as she could sound to persuade the little boy into leaving.

"Yay!" Tanner smiled, clapping his hands and jumping up and down in Lucas' arm, "We eats ice cweam!"

"That's right monster, we eat ice cream! Now let's go!" Brooke giggled, playfully hitting Lucas on the butt as they left.

* * *

After eating ice cream, then dinner Tanner was tired out and he fell asleep on the couch. Lucas was sitting in the big arm chair with Brooke placed between his legs, her head resting back on his chest as they watched the end of Finding Nemo. 

"Morgan is adorable" Brooke said quietly.

"She really is, I'm so happy for those two." Lucas smiled, squeezing Brooke tighter.

"They really deserve everything" Brooke said, leaning back into Lucas. She was content with her life. She was happy with her job, her family and her Lucas. She was happy for her friends, and for new baby Morgan Brooklyn. Life couldn't get much better than this.

"You know who else deserves everything?" Lucas asked, as Brooke arched her head to look up at him, "You do." He said, kissing her forehead. "Were you serious about the kids' thing or was that the hospital talking?"

_**You are undeniable**_

"As hard as it is to admit it, I was serious. I want what Nathan and Haley have Luke." Brooke paused, running her finger along his arm. "And I want it with you."

"You saying that makes me the happiest guy on earth, because I want all the same things," Lucas said, Brooke turning around so she was now sitting on his lap straddling it, "With you." He finished, resting his forehead on hers.

She bit on her lip and smiled, she could feel her cheeks turning pink. She reached up and grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him towards her where her lips met his. Everything really was perfect…

* * *

**A/N: Okay there it is! I thought we needed to have the Naley baby out, so there she is! I know the past few chapters have been all happy and stuff, but there are rough roads ahead for our Brucas! I am going out of town today and will be back on Monday, and I already have the next chapter ready, so if you guys review lots while I'm gone, then I will update Monday night! Sound fair? I love you guys, and thanks so much for taking the time to read and review my story, it is so awesome! I am doing this all for you guys so please tell me what you think! You're the best, don't forget! MUAH! XOXO LINDSAY!**


	27. Nothing's Always Perfect in Paradise

**A/N: WOW! Okay so I just got home from vacation and I can't even tell you how _happy_ I was to see that I had TWENTY reviews for the last chapter! OH man, you guys are amazing! I am so happy right now, that like made my day...which means you get a new chapter! AWOOHOO!! You guys seriously all amazing, THANK YOU SOOO much for all of your reviews, I loved them ALL!! Okay, so I went to a Taylor Swift concert last thursday and I met her and she is really awesome so I decided to use some of the lyrics of her song called 'I'd Lie' in this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews, if you all review like that again I think I'm gonna have to get another chapter out faster than expected!**

* * *

Chapter 27- Nothing's Always Perfect in Paradise

A week had gone by and baby Morgan was finally ready to go home. Everyone was excited for her arrival, Brooke and Lucas had even helped Tanner make a huge 'Welcome Home' banner for her which they placed on the garage. They figured that letting him finger paint on it may have been their first mistake, but it turned out looking great in the end. Well the sign looked great, Haley and Nathan's carpet on the other hand…not lookin' so great.

Haley and Nathan were overjoyed to be home with the new addition to their family. They were happily surprised by the sign that Tanner had made, and they weren't too mad about the carpet, which was lucky for Brooke and Lucas. Morgan had been a perfectly good baby while they were in the hospital; they hardly ever heard her cry. That probably had something to do with the fact that there were nurses everywhere helping out with her. Once they got home, Morgan definitely wasn't shy…she had lungs of steel and loved to sleep all day, just not at night. Tanner was excited she was home, he just didn't understand why she wouldn't play ninja turtles with him, he was even gonna let _her_ be the red one and she still wouldn't play!

Brooke and Lucas were totally relieved when they left the Scott's household that night. They had kept Tanner a lot that week so that Nathan and Haley could be at the hospital with Morgan, and boy was that little boy a handful. Not to mention they got little or no alone time together which was definitely putting a strain on their relationship.

It was finally Monday and Brooke and Lucas were off to work. Brooke had to leave extra early because of all of the work she had missed the past week so she didn't get her Lucas time in the morning, which meant her day already wasn't going well. She shuffled into her office and threw her belongings on the desk. She shut her door and was hard at work all morning. Everyone in the building knew that when Brooke Davis' door was shut she meant business and wasn't in the mood for interruptions, so she was left in the peace and quiet all morning. It was around 11 A.M. and Brooke was starting to get bored and tired, so she decided to call Lucas.

"Hey boyfriend!" she said cheerily into the phone when she heard Lucas answer.

"_Brooke," Lucas said, smiling into the phone. He loved to hear her voice, sometimes he needed to hear it just to get through the day. "How is work going? I miss you…"_

"I miss you too Lukie" Brooke groaned into the phone. She wished she could just go home and hang out with him, but between their two jobs there was no way that would be happening. "Work is okay…well…really boring actually." Brooke yawned into the phone, emphasizing her point even more.

"_I'm sorry" Lucas frowned, "We'll have to make tonight extra un-boring then. And guess what, no Tanner to interrupt." Lucas chuckled into the phone._

"Mmm, I like the sound of that" Brooke said, barely above a whisper. She started to twist the phone cord around her fingers, "So how's work? Staying away from hott boss lady I hope?"

_Lucas laughed, "Work is alright. I don't have much to do though, and it's just not the same with out Ryan here to bug me." He said, making sure to leave his boss out of the sentence._

"Yeah, I'm sorry Luke, I know you miss him." Brooke sighed. She felt bad that he had left his whole world to come be with her, it was like the ultimate sacrifice in her book and she was shocked that he did it. She always worried about it though, she didn't want him to resent her because of the decision, and every time he brought up New York or Ryan she immediately felt guilty.

"_It's okay Brookie," Lucas said, he could hear the guilt in her voice and he didn't want her to feel that way, "I moved here to be with you…and it's worth it. I promise, this is what I want." He said, making sure he stressed the point. He knew that Brooke worried about that, she worried about everything when it came to him or their relationship especially._

"If you say so" Brooke mumbled into the phone. She felt a little better hearing Lucas reassure her, but the guilty feeling never fully went away.

"_I do say so," Lucas sighed, "Now stop brooding, that's my job" Lucas said, causing Brooke to laugh at the other end of the line. Just then Kristen appeared at his doorway, smiling at him and obviously waiting for him to get off the phone. "I gotta go, but I will call you later. Have a good day at work, okay? I love you…"_

"I love you too Lucas," Brooke giggled, "And you have a good day too, even if that means fantasizing about me" she laughed, Lucas rolling his eyes on the other end of the line before hanging up.

* * *

"Brooooke" Amelia said, leaning into the crack of her door. "Can I come in? I haven't seen you all day" Amelia pouted, tapping her fingers on the wood. 

"Yeah, come in!" Brooke giggled, setting the phone back down on the hook.

"So I have good news and bad news" Amelia said, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of Brooke's desk so that she was facing her.

"News? I don't like the sound of this" Brooke groaned, leaning back into her big, squishy chair.

"Well it's nothing to worry about." Amelia smiled, reassuring Brooke who was looking pretty nervous at the moment. "Okay, so good news…Chase is coming for lunch!" Amelia smiled, pressing her palms against Brooke's desk. Brooke just smiled awkwardly and waited for the rest of the news, "And bad news…he was gonna take us both, but I can't go. Chris called and I gotta go meet him, his grandma took another fall down the stairs and she's so dang whiney" Amelia said, rolling her eyes at the thought of the clumsy lady, "I swear she just does it for attention…"

"Amelia, that's horrible, you brat! She is an old lady, I think you should feel a little bad for her" Brooke said, laughing but in shock. "I wish you were going to lunch though. This might be kinda weird."

"Brooke, he's one of you're best friends…it won't be weird." Amelia said, then noticed Brooke's eyes growing wider, "Oh wait a minute…" Amelia smiled, standing up and pointing at Brooke, "You haven't told Lucas he's back yet and you feel guilty. And you are calling me the brat! Haha, right" Amelia laughed, sitting back down.

"Well I was gonna tell him, just when the time was…"

"Right. Yeah I get it, Brooke the time is never gonna be 'right' you do know that?" Amelia laughed; Brooke was never good at this two guy's thing.

"Ugh" Brooke groaned, "I'll just have to tell him. Or something. I mean he doesn't _have_ to know, it's not _that_ big of a deal"

"Brooke, I hate to break it to you, but because you are making such a big deal about this, it is a big deal. If it wasn't a big deal you would've told Lucas and you wouldn't be stressing out over lunch and you wouldn't have that guilty look on your face" Amelia said, shaking her head trying to make Brooke realize what was really going on.

"UGH!" Brooke moaned, hitting her head on the desk.

"Well I'm gonna leave you to you're thoughts, and maybe you can call Lucas." Amelia smiled, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Amelia, wait-"

"Okay, thanks bye!" Amelia giggled, rushing out of the office before she got stuck in there with a whiney Brooke.

Brooke didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of all of this. Her and Chase were friends, that's it. It's not like it would be anything more. She loved Lucas. It's not that she was worried that Chase would come between them, but she knew Lucas hated Chase, and didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. She just wasn't looking forward to telling Lucas that Chase was back, but she didn't know why she was so worried…they were just friends, and that was just the way she liked it. She just hoped Lucas would understand. Just then there was a tap on the door, taking her away from her thoughts.

"Come in" She mumbled, shaking her head in an attempt to shake off the thoughts.

"Brooke" Chase smiled, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug. "So it's just me and you for lunch?"

"Yup, that's what Amelia said, I didn't even know you were coming" She smiled, she was happy to see him; she just didn't want things complicated with Lucas. She just had to remember what Amelia said, if she made it out to be a big deal then it would be.

"Yeah, it was going to be a surprise," He smiled shyly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking down at his shoes, "I'm kind of glad it's just me and you. I miss you Brooke."

"Yeah, I missed you too. It seems like everything has changed, it really is time to catch up." Brooke smiled, standing up and gathering her things. She was definitely ready for some good food and a nice long talk with Chase; he had been gone for so long for all she knew he was married with kids! She figured he was gonna totally flip when he found out her and Lucas were back together, and living together even. That was gonna be a big shocker. She was kind of nervous to tell him though, Chase had hated Lucas after the whole cheating drama, and ever since it happened, he made sure to watch out for Brooke even more.

* * *

Chase took Brooke to a little Mexican restaurant. They used to always go there when they first moved to L.A. It was a cute little place, and very low key which she liked. It was easy to have a conversation in there without people eavesdropping from every direction. They had been talking and laughing like old times, it was amazing how comfortable they got with each other after not seeing each other in years. 

"So I can't believe you actually backpacked through Europe!" Brooke laughed, placing her glass of water back on the table and leaning in to take a bite of very messy nachos.

"I know, pretty boy Chase backpacking through Europe. Big shocker, I think my mom had a heart attack when I told her that I was doing that" Chase laughed, staring at Brooke and smiling.

"So, the girl. Tell me about the girl" Brooke asked smiling, staring intently at Chase, her head rested in her hands.

"Well, I met her at a market. She was really friendly and helpful. Her name was Isabella, and she was amazing. We traveled Europe together, and friendship turned into…well…more than friends." Chase smiled, thinking back at the memory. "She was beautiful, tanned skin, long wavy brown hair."

"So what happened?"

"Well, things were going good, and then she wanted to get serious..."

"So? That's good right?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well, to most people it would be good, great even" Chase paused. "But something wasn't right. I kept comparing her…" He stopped, taking a long drink and placing his hand over Brooke's, "To you."

Brooke took a big gulp, and was shocked by Chase's pretty much confession. She didn't even know what to say, she was speechless. She didn't even realize his hand on hers at first, but then suddenly it started to burn. She couldn't move it though; she was too in shock, so she just sat there. Sat there and stared at him.

"I came back Brooke…I came back for you" He said, giving a small smile. He was a little worried by her lack of response so he decided he better continue. "I know you have been hurt by guys a lot in your life. But I want to end that for you Brooke. I want to show you that you can be happy and you deserve it. I want to show you how you should be treated. I love you Brooke. We work well together, and I want to be with you."

"I-I-I, I gotta…I gotta go" Brooke said stuttering, standing up and throwing her purse over her shoulder, scurrying out of the restaurant as fast as possible.

"But Brooke, I drove!" Chase yelled, as she continued swerving in between tables and out the door.

Once Brooke was outside, she luckily hailed a cab quickly. She got in and told the driver to take her home. She needed time to think, to process. She put her head in her hands and just moaned. Maybe running away wasn't the most mature way to handle the situation, but she was Brooke Davis. She figured she should've thrown the whole 'I have a boyfriend' thing into the conversation at some point, but she was just so caught up in everything going on, and then it was too late. She was having so much fun with him, she had one of her best friends back and then he had to go and ruin it by telling her he loved her. Why now?

* * *

Lucas hadn't had much to do at work all day, and he wasn't even sure why he was there. Kristen kept randomly popping into his office for no reason. Sometimes she'd tell a joke, or tell him some random piece of information that he had no reason to hear. He was getting kind of annoyed. At first he figured she was just being nice, but then it was just getting on his nerves. He really just wanted to go home and see Brooke. 

"Lucas" Kristen sing-songed walking into his office.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, using his 'brooding' voice and looking up at the door from his computer screen.

"I was just thinking. You are way too boring…"

"Boring? Most people say broody" Lucas said frustrated, he could see where this was headed and he didn't like it. He especially didn't like it when she sauntered over to his desk. She wasn't even good at it, Brooke was sexy when she walked like that, but Kristen totally ruined it for him.

"Well, whatever. What I was trying to say…we should go out sometime. I mean get to know each other better" She smiled, running a finger tip up and down his arm.

"You know what Kristen; I think you got the wrong impression of me. I hope I didn't lead you on or anything, but I can't go out with you." Lucas said, watching her smile turn into a frown. "I have a girlfriend, who I love very much and I am not gonna risk that or let it go. So lets just keep our relationship professional and we will both be better off."

"Are you seriously turning me down?" She asked surprised, as if no other guy had ever done that before. Her frown soon turned into a scowl and she didn't look too pleased. "No one turns me down. You know what; you are not even worth it. I was obviously confused even _thinking_ about giving you the time of day."

Lucas just shook his head as she stormed out of his office. He couldn't believe his boss would even do that. It was very unprofessional and uncalled for. He was in shock that she would just hit on an employee like that. He figured that's how she got up into her position at Sports Illustrated…making nice with male employees, mainly bosses probably. He just hoped that his work wouldn't be affected by him turning her down. Brooke was gonna freak out when she heard about this one, he thought about not telling her, but that would just damage her trust issues with him even more.

He decided that he was done working and it was time to head home. He really didn't want to deal with Kristen anymore, and he really only had an hour left of work anyways. It's not like he had any actual work to do, so he hurried and gathered his things and slipped out of the building, unnoticed by Kristen, thankfully.

* * *

He didn't think Brooke would be home when he got home, but he noticed her Range Rover parked in the open garage. He was excited that she was home; he just wanted to have a nice, relaxing night with her, especially after his psycho boss today. 

"Brooke" Lucas called, entering the house and dropping his things at the door. "Brooke, I'm home baby. I saw your car, I know you are here" Lucas laughed, entering the kitchen and finding no Brooke.

He walked into the living room and saw Brooke sitting on the couch, crying at some movie that was on TV.

"Hey" he said, snaking his arms around her shoulders from behind the couch, causing her to slightly jump.

"Lucas!" Brooke jumped, "You scared me" she said, hitting his hand.

"I'm glad you are home" he smiled, "You are home early though, I thought you had a long day? You are never gonna believe what happened at work today…"

"I did have a long day, but things happened and I just couldn't be there anymore" she said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "What happened at work?"

"Well" Lucas replied, sitting on the couch and wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist, pulling her towards him. "Kristen totally hit on me. Can you believe that? She is my boss!"

"Wow, I totally saw that coming though Luke, I can't believe you didn't" Brooke smiled, forcing out a small laugh. "So nothing happened with her though right?" she asked sadly, nervous of what the answer might be.

"Noooo" Lucas said, shaking his head, "I told her I have a girlfriend, that I love" Lucas smiled, kissing Brooke's head, "Very much."

"Hmm, good" Brooke said, sending Lucas a small smile.

"What's up Brooke? You aren't acting like your normal cheery self" Lucas frowned, pulling her in closer, "What happened at work today?"

"Well, Chase is back in town. Don't get mad" Brooke said quickly, turning around so she was sitting across from him, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Brooke-"

"I know, I should've told you" she said, looking down at her nails and picking at the nail polish.

"Well, something obviously happened or you wouldn't be upset. You and Chase have always been such _great_ friends" Lucas barked. He wasn't excited in the least to hear about Perfect Chase being back.

"Lucas, just don't-"

"What's going on? And why didn't you tell me he was back." Lucas said, he wasn't sounding too happy. He stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of her, "He was always trying to screw us up Brooke. Or were you too blind to see how in love he was with you? This is just great. Great, I get to compete with Chase…again. I can't deal with this right now!"

"Lucas, calm down." Brooke pleaded, he must have had a bad day at work because he was already over reacting without hearing the big bomb that was about to be dropped.

"So why are you so upset about his return, shouldn't you be rejoicing?"

"First of all Lucas, I love you. I don't love Chase, I love _you_, and it's always been you. So chill out. And yeah I should be happy, he's my friend. But I went to lunch with him today-"

"Oh good, already hanging out, I didn't even know he was back. I swear I'll kill him" Lucas warned. He was getting more worked up by the minute. Everything was finally going great for them and then Chase had to come ruin it like he normally did. Couldn't he just stay out of their lives long enough to let them be happy. It didn't help that Lucas had screwed Brooke over before and Chase had always been the _perfect_ friend to her.

"I'm just gonna tell you, I don't wanna keep it from you. I know it's not gonna make you happy Lucas, but just know I love you." Brooke paused, looking up at him and pleading with her eyes for him to be understanding. "He came back from Europe…he came back to tell me…I mean to…for…me, he said he loves me Luke. That's why he's back."

"I gotta, I gotta go Brooke" Lucas stammered, shuffling out of the room, turning back to look at her once more. Tears were now streaming slowly down her face again, "I'll be back later."

_**He stands there, then walks away**_

"But Luke, I turned him down! I love you." She pleaded with him. "And don't act like you are all innocent Lucas, your damn boss obviously got some impression you liked her or she wouldn't have hit on you!" She yelled at him, getting mad. She hated that he always acted like he was never in the wrong. But he just shook his head and left. He just walked out, not even trying to understand what had happened.

_**My God, if I could only say**_

Brooke just sat on the couch, staring at the doorway that Lucas had just walked through. She didn't know why he couldn't just stay, listen, and try to understand. She didn't want Chase to say all those things to her. She only wanted to hang out with Chase, as a friend. She didn't understand why Lucas had to be so worked up about it, didn't he understand how hard it was on her. She had just lost a friendship because of it. Sure, her and Chase could say they were 'friends' still, but it was never gonna be the same. It would always be weird between them, especially for Brooke.

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

Brooke took a deep breath, laid down on the couch and curled up into a tiny ball, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping herself up in it. She just lay there, waiting for Lucas to come back, so they could apologize and make up. For all she knew he ran off to his hott boss, or maybe even went to kick Chase's ass. She just hoped wherever he was he was ok. She laid there, feeling like she couldn't even breath, until finally she drifted off to sleep…with Lucas still gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hoped you guys liked that chapter! I decided we needed a little drama, things were just too good for a while...don't get me wrong thats how I like it. But if they are going to keep moving forward in their relationship they need a few bumps in the road so that they can make it through and know they are meant for each other...which they are! haha! Okay, I'm gonna start on the next chapter, review, review, review and hopefully I will get the chapter written quickly and I'll post it when it's ready, that is if YOU all review! And I know you will just because you are awesome like that! Tell me what you thought about it!! I love you all!**


	28. Coming Undone

**A/N: Ok, first off before I forget, I used two songs in this chapter...I know, crazy! The song in the flashback is called Straight Tequila Night and it's by John Anderson and the other song is called Tied Together With A Smiled and it's by Taylor Swift (yeah, I was on a Taylor Swift kick after meeting her haha). So I got the most reviews ever for the last chapter! You know why? Because you guys are amazing and the best and I LOOOVE you! So thank you thank you for the reviews! I love all of my reviewers that are constantly reading my story, and reviewing it and I am always excited and honored to have new people reviewing my story! So thank you for the reviews! Now go ahead and read and don't forget to tell me what you think at the end...**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Coming Undone**

**Flashback**

_if you really want to know  
she comes here a lot_

**Brooke walked into the Blue Post and surveyed the scene around her. The bar was pretty empty, there was an older guy with who Brooke guessed was his wife and then there was a younger guy, dark hair, and a muscular build sitting at the very end. There were a few groups of friends shooting pool and a couple people dancing. **

_she just loves to hear the music and dance  
K13 is her favorite song  
if you play it you might have a chance_

**She slowly made her way over to the bar, her straight brown hair slightly waving behind her. As she climbed up onto the bar, her skirt slightly moved upwards, and she pulled it back down smiling awkwardly before adjusting her halter top. She knew that her friends would ridicule her for being there, alone again, but what else did they expect from her. The love of her life and longtime boyfriend had cheated on her, it had been a week and this just happened to be her normal hang out spot since all of it happened. It was the only place she could feel ok. Maybe it was bad to drown her sorrows in alcohol, but it was the only thing that helped her and it sure as hell beat an empty house since her parents were living in California and on vacation in Barbados for the month of June.**

_but don't ask her on a straight tequila night  
she'll start thinkin' about him, and she's ready to fight_

**Brooke slid her fake I.D. across the bar to the tender and ordered a drink. She was slightly tapping her fingers on the bar, looking around her from left to right. When she looked over at the guy at the end of the bar, he gave her a slight smile and a wink.**

_blames her broken heart on every man in sight  
on a straight tequila night_

"**You have got to be kidding me" she mumbled under her breath, hoping the bar tender would hurry with her drink. Luckily the bar tender made his way over to her and handed her the drink, he then made his way over to some new customers that just walked in. **

**She slowly sipped her drink, taking her time with it, licking the drips off the rim of the glass. As she set it back down on the napkin she felt a hand touching her bare shoulder. She figured this moment would come eventually, the guy had pretty much been drooling over her ever since she walked in. she slowly turned her head and turned up at the guy, deciding to be nice and giving him a small smile. He was easy on the eyes after all.**

_here's a glass of chablis, some quarters and change  
maybe you can turn her love life around_

"**What's a gorgeous girl like you doing here alone?" the guy asked, smiling down at her. She had to admit he had a smile to melt over. "Or the more important question is; where is your boyfriend?"**

**Brooke chuckled and rolled her head back at the mention of the word 'boyfriend', "Boyfriend? Nope, who needs one?" she laughed, smiling at the guy as he took a seat next to her. **

"**You really don't have a boyfriend?" The guy asked, choking on his drink. He was shocked. **

"**Nope. My ex was an asshole" Brooke scowled, the thought of Lucas and talking about him was making her lips burn. She took a big swig and finished off her drink, wrinkling her face at the taste and slamming the glass down at the table.**

_then she won't need the salt or the lime anymore  
to shoot that old memory down_

"**I'm surprised; I thought I was definitely out of my league talking to you. I figured you **_**must**_** have a boyfriend" the guy smiled at her, and then looking down at his hands. He was actually kind of shy and Brooke thought it was cute. Well she would've thought it was cute if she wasn't so against guys at the moment.**

"**Nope" Brooke smiled up at the guy, going all out, revealing her dimples and all.**

"**Can I buy you a drink?" The guy asked quietly, and Brooke just nodded her head while smiling up at him. "My name is Travis by the way, and yours is?"  
**

_just remember her heart's on the mend  
so if you ever come back to see her again_

"**Brooke" she smiled. Maybe not all guys sucked, or maybe it was the alcohol talking…**

_don't ask her on a straight tequila night_

**End Flashback**

Brooke woke up the next morning on the couch. As she began to sit up, her head was pounding. She put a hand up to her head and that's when she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She made her way into the kitchen, stopping in front of a mirror in the hallway, only to notice her red face and swollen eyes. She ran a hand through her messy hair and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled some medicine out of the cabinet to help with her headache and got herself a glass of cold water. She closed her eyes, sighing before she took the pills. Brooke decided she better go find Lucas, hopefully he had calmed down and they could just talk this through. She felt bad for everything that happened, and just wanted the whole situation to disappear. But as she walked through the empty house, she realized that it was reality, hitting her smack dab in her pounding forehead. Lucas was no where to be found.

* * *

_**Hold on, baby, you're losing it**_

Lucas woke up the next morning on Ryan's couch to the sound of a blender in the kitchen. Maybe taking the Red Eye flight to New York was a little crazy, but he just needed to go somewhere to clear his thoughts. He felt like everything was slowly falling apart.

First his new job, he was getting great assignments and had a great office and it was all because his boss thought he was hott. It was definitely not the respect he wanted or deserved. He figured he could live with it though, because it all meant that he got to be with Brooke, and that would always be enough for him. He loved every minute of being in California with her. But after his psycho boss hitting on him, it definitely made work less appealing.

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

Then all the Chase drama. It was bad enough that he was back in town, but then for him to go and tell Brooke that he was only back for her and that he loved her, well that right there threw Lucas over the edge. Brooke and Lucas' relationship hadn't always been easy, and he screwed up a lot, and yes he would be the first to admit that. He knew that him and Brooke could get through anything, so that wasn't the point. The thing that scared him was Brooke's relationship with Chase. They were always such great friends, which always made Lucas kinda nervous, but it was no problem because he knew that they were _just_ friends. Lucas knew that Brooke would never jeopardize their relationship with Chase. It was Chase's love for Brooke that worried him. Chase was always such a good friend to Brooke; he was always there for her and never did anything but love her. He didn't know why he was the only one that saw how much Chase actually did love her. He was just worried that one day, Brooke would somehow think that Chase was better for her, he was always such a good guy and now that he had told her that he loved her, he knew that there was a big chance that their relationship would be over. Brooke would realize that she did in fact love Chase and that would be the end of them. What if Brooke realized that Chase was better for her?

Lucas got up and walked into the kitchen seeing Ryan, his back turned blending something up in the blender.

"Hey, I'm glad you're broody ass is out of bed" Ryan called out, not even turning around to see Lucas enter the room.

Lucas' eyes grew wide and he stopped in his tracks "How did you know I was in here? And I'm not broody!" Lucas growled sitting down at the table.

"Lucas…" Ryan said turning around and raising his eyebrows. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that. You've been brooding ever since you walked off that plane early this morning."

"Hmmph" Lucas moaned, exhaling deeply.

"Let's just start at the beginning. Tell me what happened? Don't tell me…You slept with your hott boss didn't you? You are such an ass Lucas Scott!" Ryan said, filling two cups up with whatever was in the blender.

"No I didn't sleep with my boss!" Lucas half screamed, hitting Ryan upside the head.

"Then what's going on?" Ryan asked, handing Lucas a glass and sitting down next to him.

Lucas sighed, taking a deep breath before he started his long story. "Well, the hott boss hit on me, I denied. I told Brooke about it and it turns out she had news of her own. Chase is back in town…"

"Oh…Chase as in _Perfect Chase_?" Ryan asked, using the name that Lucas had given Chase, only behind his back of course.

"That'd be him. Well he's back and to make a long story short. He professed his love for Brooke, which was a long time coming. He came back to L.A. for Brooke." Lucas groaned, resting his head in his hands on the table.

"Well" Ryan said, taking a drink. "Sucks to be you man." He chuckled, patting Lucas on the back. "So why the hell are you here?"

_**And letting go...and no one knows**_

"Because Ryan, I don't want her to ditch me for him. I figured if I do the leaving part it'll hurt a lot less…"

"Ohh Lucas" Ryan laughed, "You are such a dumb ass. Can't you see how much that girl loves you? If she loved Chase I'm sure they would've gotten together a long time ago."

"God, I'm an idiot. She did turn him down. She said she loved me, not him" Lucas groaned, banging his head against the table. "I just don't want her to wake up one day and realize that he is the better choice. I can't handle that."

"Then you gotta do something drastic" Ryan said, he always was good at advice, especially when it came time to tell Lucas he was being an idiot. "Does she know where you are? Please tell me you told her where you were going…"

"Umm…Well no" Lucas said sheepishly, realizing how big of an idiot he had been.

"Well I suggest you start by calling her" Ryan said, standing up and handing Lucas the phone, "I'm gonna go hop in the shower."

* * *

Brooke tried calling Lucas and he didn't answer…surprise, surprise. She decided to just brush her teeth and throw her hair into a messy bun and go hang out with Haley for the day. She needed some girl time and figured Haley would be more than excited for help with the two little monsters. 

Brooke opened the door to Haley's house and was very surprised to see the mess surrounding her feet. There were toys EVERYWHERE and crashing noises coming from the kitchen. She scrunched up her nose, confused of what was going on and decided to investigate further. She peeked into the living room and it was empty. The TV was on, cartoons of course and there were clothes, blankets and diapers strung all along the floor and on the back of the couch. Brooke was surprised; Haley's house was _always_ clean. She was definitely gonna have to torture her about this later. She laughed just thinking about it. All the sudden she heard a loud crash in the kitchen and she decided she better go find out what was going on in there. She hurried in there and almost died laughing at the sight in front of her.

Tanner was sitting on the counter, his legs crossed Indian style. He had a towel tied around his neck, because he was after all superman, duh. He had a metal strainer for noodles on his head, like some kind of hat she was guessing. He had pots and pans all around him on the counter, and there were even more on the ground. She watched as he stood up, picked up a small pan, lifted it above his head, and dropped it watching it fall to the ground. _**BANG!**_ He clapped, stomped his little feet and giggled at the loud noise.

"TANNER!" Brooke half yelled, half laughed. Scaring the little boy half to death as he turned around noticing his aunts' presence in the room. His happy face immediately turned into a pout, he knew now that he was done getting away with his little game and now it was gonna turn to trouble for him. "What are you doing?"

"Bwookie! I's pwayin on my spwace shwip!" Tanner said matter-of-factly as Brooke just stood, arms folded tapping her foot.

"You're mommy is gonna freak out" Brooke said, shaking her head as Tanner gave her puppy dog eyes. "Wait...where is mommy?"

"Her's upstaiw-ers with Mo-gan." Tanner said, reaching out his arms for Brooke to get him off of the counter.

"Ohh, mommy is upstairs so you just think you can go crazy down here!" Brooke said, picking up Tanner and tickling his sides making him giggle. Right on cue Brooke heard a high pitched cry/scream coming from upstairs and she realized it was probably Morgan. "Okay Tanny, how about I help you clean this up and we don't tell mommy about it?"

"Yeahs! No time outs!" Tanner smiled, clapping his hands as Brooke set him down so they could start cleaning.

"Yeah we don't wanna stress your mommy out any more than we need to" Brooke said, picking up pots and placing them back in the cupboard. She decided to let Tanner wear the strainer still just because it was so dang cute. Tanner's whole space ship game had been good for Brooke; all the cleaning up with him was definitely keeping her mind off of Lucas. "So Tan, how do you like having a baby sister?"

"I likes her's when her's is sweeping" Tanner said, closing his eyes to emphasize the point. "But her's is louds. Mommy says her's is loud like Bwookie."

"Is that so?" Brooke laughed. _That's what they get for naming their kid after me,_ she thought.

They finally finished getting the kitchen all cleaned up and Brooke gave Tanner a high five.

"We's is done!" Tanner exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Yeah good job Tanner. Let's go find mommy and Morgan!" Brooke said smiling and clapping her hands

Brooke picked up Tanner, throwing him over her shoulders as he giggled and they went up the stairs in search for Haley. They opened the door to Morgan's nursery and sure enough Haley was rocking the small baby in the rocking chair, Haley put a finger up to her lips to silence them because Morgan had finally fallen asleep. Brooke nodded her head and stepped back out into the hall, closing the door slightly behind her. Haley walked out a few seconds later after laying Morgan in her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, walking away from the baby's room.

"Well I just needed to talk. That little Morgy is a screamer" Brooke laughed, following Haley and setting Tanner on the ground to walk.

"Bwookie pwayed with me" Tanner smiled, following behind the two adults.

"You are lucky." Haley smiled at Tanner, "Have you been here long? And yes, Morgan has not stopped screaming since we brought her home" Haley said, obviously frustrated as she readjusted the horrible looking pony tail on her head.

"I just got here like fifteen minutes ago. And I'm sorry about Morg, she'll get better though" Brooke smiled reassuringly.

"Wait a second…Shouldn't you be at work?" Haley asked as they reached the living room.

"I just couldn't do it today" Brooke choked out, already getting upset just thinking about her and Lucas' stupid fight.

_**You cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

"Lets put a movie on for Tanner then we can talk" Haley smiled, hugging Brooke. Haley could tell that something about Brooke was off. Maybe it was that she was at her house instead of work, and lets face it…Brooke loved her job. It also could've been the fact that she was wearing plaid pajama pants with a polka dotted tank top…a big no-no in Brooke Davis' world. Even her hair was off; a very messy bun and hardly any make-up. It even could've been the way every time Brooke attempted a smile; her mouth began shaking as if it didn't want to be smiling but wanted to frown. Her eyes even welled up with tears when Haley asked if she was ok. Yes, something was definitely wrong with her best friend.

Haley got Tanner settled down with a movie and grabbed a tub of ice cream out of the freezer with two spoons. Tanner lay on his tummy, head propped up in hands watching the movie as Brooke and Haley cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and their ice cream.

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

"So Brookie, what's going on?" Haley frowned, placing a hand on Brooke's shaky knee. Anyone who knew Brooke, or thought they knew Brooke always had this image of her as being perfect. She was strong and brave. She was beautiful and never let anything get to her. She didn't let anyone hurt her or get to her. Pretty much people didn't realize that she was a human being. She gets hurt, she has bad days and she cries. Just like everyone else. Haley was one of the few that saw Brooke this way. She didn't see her as the brainless slut in High School, and she sees her as a real person now as well.

"I can't believe I'm here whining about my problems when you have an almost three year old and new born baby. Definitely more stressful than my pity party" Brooke said quietly, moving her spoon around in the ice cream tub as she stared at it with watery eyes.

"It's okay Brooke, I couldn't be happier this is what I wanted" Haley smiled, trying to make Brooke feel better as she rubbed Brooke's arm. "But you are my best friend, and I really don't like seeing you sad" Haley frowned. "Talk to me?"

"Well" Brooke started, her voice was shaking and she took a deep breath. "Me and Luke got in a fight last night and he left and I don't know where he went, and I, I…" Brooke said, starting to cry. She covered her face in her hands and Haley wrapped Brooke in hug.

"I swear to god I will kill him" Haley said, shaking her head while hugging Brooke. "What happened?"

"Well Chase is back" Brooke said, pausing to watch Haley's shocked expression as she slowly pulled out of the hug. Brooke laughed through the tears, "Yeah I know, apparently I wasn't the only one shocked. But anyways we went to lunch yesterday and he professed his love for me and that he's back for me. I told Lucas, wanting to do the whole 'honesty' thing but he freaked out and left. He wouldn't even listen to me!" Brooke said, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Wow" was all Haley could choke out, "That's, uh-"

"Exactly. And I don't know why he's freaking out, I love him and he knows that. Well he should know that. Chase has always been just a _friend_." Brooke said, stressing the word friend, because honestly that's the only way she'd ever looked at Chase and it was gonna stay that way.

"Chase has loved you forever" Haley said, taking a bite of ice cream.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Brooke said frustrated. "But it's not like Lucas is Mr. Innocent here, his stupid hott boss hit on him" Brooke said angrily, silently cursing the hott boss in her head.

"Wow, you two always have you're fair share of drama" Haley said shaking her head. Brooke and Lucas seemed to never escape the drama, and she felt bad for them. It really must be hard to keep their relationship so strong with everything they go through.

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

"I know" Brooke sighed, looking up at Haley and giving her a weak smile if only to reassure her before laying her head on Haley's shoulder. Brooke hated to appear weak, even to her best friend, and if one small smile made her seem stronger she would pull out a small smile even if it killed her.

"I'm sorry Brookie" Haley said, setting down the ice cream and wrapping her arm around Brooke's shoulder. "I can promise you one thing; you guys will make it through."

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. Before Haley knew it, Brooke was out cold and Haley decided it would be best to let her sleep. Knowing Brooke she got no sleep last night and the sleep she did get wasn't good at all. Haley gently laid Brooke down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

_**But you're coming undone**_

Brooke had only been asleep for an hour when her phone started ringing in the kitchen. Haley hurried in there to grab it before it woke Brooke up. She picked up the phone and it read 'boyfriend' Haley mouthed the word 'sorry' to the phone as if it were Lucas. She then silenced the phone and put it back in Brooke's purse. That was the last thing Brooke needed now.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys liked that one, we needed a little Haley/Brooke friendship and I missed Ryan! It was funny because when I read your review, hmbass85, I was like WOW she read my mind cuz I had already had this written and I brought Ryan back...So I hope you enjoyed that! hehe! Anyways, I love you guys...you know that! I'm not sure where I'm going with the next chapter, so your reviews will be the little push I need! I love hearing from you and you are just the best! I will update ASAP...Don't forget to review :) :) :)**


	29. Slow It Down

**A/N: Alright, first of all, a big ginormous THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Why? Because I love you! Oh and it was YOUR reviews that got me writing this chapter! So yeah, THANK YOU THANK YOU! I really can't even say that enough, I can't even tell you how much I love your reviews, and seeing them in my inbox really makes my day! Okay, so anyways I won't ramble a ton, the song in this chapter is called Be Still and it's by Kelly Clarkson off of her new CD, and if you haven't got it yet, you really should cuz it is AMAZAZING!

* * *

**

**Chapter 29- Slow It Down**

_**Far, away from it all**_

"I tried to call her Ryan, she didn't answer" Lucas complained, walking into the living room where Ryan was watching TV.

"Great" Ryan said in a monotone voice, still staring at the television. "She's probably with Chase" Ryan sighed, not even bothering to look at Lucas.

"Oh god" Lucas groaned.

"I'm kidding man" Ryan laughed, turning over and finally looking at him. "You better get your dumb ass home though before she is in Chase's bed."

"This is the last time I come to you for moral support" Lucas shot out.

"Fine with me. I'll miss you and all but I think I'll live." Ryan chuckled sarcastically. "Maybe you wouldn't have to run off here if you could just keep your woman happy at home." Ryan laughed, throwing a pillow at Lucas.

Lucas gave Ryan a death glare, "I'm going to pack."

* * *

Haley was rocking Morgan and trying to fix dinner. She had Tanner sitting up to the table coloring and Brooke was still asleep on the couch. Nathan was going to be home any minute and she wanted something there for him to eat even if it was only macaroni and cheese, and chicken nuggets. Tanner wasn't complaining since those were his two favorite foods. 

"Hey honey" Nathan smiled, walking into the kitchen and over to Haley to give her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Nate, I'm glad you are home. You wanna take her so I can finish this up?" Haley asked, handing the sleeping baby over to Nathan.

"Of course, come here princess" Nathan cooed, picking up Morgan and giving her a kiss on the head. "Hey Tan my man!" Nathan said, walking over to Tanner and giving him a high five.

"Daddy! You's home! We's gonna eats din-din and Auntie Bwookie's gonna have a sweep overs!" Tanner said excitedly banging his crayons against his coloring book.

"Yeah, what's up with Brooke crashed out on our couch?" Nathan asked, walking back over to Haley, gently rocking back and forth to keep Morgan asleep.

"Well your ass of a brother took off last night" Haley mumbled, pointing her wooden spoon at Nathan.

"When is he gonna learn. You'd think he'd stop messing up now that he finally got her back" Nathan sighed. "Where did he go?"

"No one knows, he tried to call her but she was asleep so I just silenced it" Haley shrugged, turning back to her macaroni and cheese.

"Crazy. So how was your day?" Nathan asked wrapping an arm around Haley's waist.

"The morning was kinda crazy, until Brooke came over. We just hung out and talked and the kids have been pretty good. They miss daddy though" Haley smiled, leaning into Nathan's shoulder. She was always worried what would happen with their relationship when they had kids, but it was better than ever. They were more in love now than they ever had been, and they had two little miracles to prove it. "How was work?"

"Well its hardly work Hales" Nathan laughed, walking over to sit on a chair besides Tanner, "Coach was pushing us extra hard though, its freaking September and he keeps threatening to send us to basketball camp for a week!"

"He better not, or he'll have the wrath of Haley" Haley glared, "I can't be alone with two kids for a week!"

"Well, if Lucas doesn't shape up you won't be because Brooke will probably be a permanent fixture on our couch!" Nathan laughed.

"Not funny" Haley grumbled, walking over to Nathan and hitting him with a dish towel.

"Hey Nate" Brooke yawned, walking into the room.

"Brooker's, sorry to hear about my ass of a brother" Nathan frowned.

"It's okay" Brooke said, trying to smile but just the thought of it was making her want to cry.

"You can stay here tonight, dinner's almost ready and I've got the guest bedroom all set up" Haley smiled, turning her attention towards Brooke.

"I don't wanna put you guys out, I think I'll just go home" Brooke sighed, pulling up a chair at the table.

"No, you are staying here no buts" Haley said seriously, using her 'mom voice' and pointing the spoon at Brooke this time.

"Yeah, I wouldn't argue with her B" Nathan laughed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fiiine" Brooke moaned.

"Yaaay-a, Bwookie can sweeps in my bed!" Tanner clapped, throwing crayons everywhere as all the adults just laughed.

* * *

"Okay Ryan, thanks for nothing, I'm outta here" Lucas said, grabbing his bag and walking out of the guest room, making his way towards the front door. 

"Thanks for nothing? What about all that awesome advice?" Ryan whined, eyes wide staring at Lucas.

"Yeah, sure" Lucas laughed, "I'll talk to you soon. Thanks for letting me crash though." Lucas said, opening the door and stepping outside.

"Call me and tell me what happens" Ryan said, Lucas just smiled and closed the door behind him, rushing down to where the taxi was waiting to get him to the airport.

* * *

Lucas finally made it to the airport and decided to buy some snacks before boarding the plane. He was happy that he was able to catch a flight back to LA, and between the flight and lay overs, he wouldn't get there until sometime the next morning. He was just hoping that by the time he did get there, it wouldn't be too late. 

All he could think of in his head was Ryan telling him he better do something drastic. Well obviously he was all about drastic. He gets in a flight with his girlfriend and takes off across the country to New York. He's not even there a full 24 hours before he drastically flies back across the country to Los Angeles. Yeah, he was all about being drastic. Now he just had to do something, anything drastic to make Brooke realize once again that he was the guy for her. The good thing was, he had all night to think of what he was going to do. He also had all night to wonder where Brooke was, what she was doing and who she was with. His mind also got to wander about what she was thinking about, if she still loved him or if she was terribly mad at him. He realized how bad he had screwed up; he just hoped it wasn't too much to forgive. One thing for sure was he couldn't see his life without Brooke Davis in it. He promised himself right there and then that if he made this right, he wouldn't hurt her ever again.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning to Tanner poking her in the face. 

"Nose" Tanner said, poking her nose. Her eyes were still closed, she wasn't budging.

"Eeeyes" Tanner said, touching each closed eye.

"Cheeks" Tanner giggled, pinching at each cheek.

"Hair" he said, patting her hair.

"Ears" He giggled, moving her hair and finding her ears, "Ooo, bling!" He exclaimed, touching the diamond studs.

"Okay, I know you's in here. Where's you tongue?" Tanner said, placing a finger on each lip and attempting to open her mouth in search of her tongue.

"Tanner! What the hell are you doing?" Brooke said, shooting straight up in bed. She was shocked to have two little fingers that tasted like syrup inserted in her mouth. That was not the way she expected to wake up.

"Uht-oh! Bwookie said hell! I's telling Mommy, I's telling Mommy. You's gonna gets a time outs Bwookie!" Tanner giggled, waving his hands and jumping up and down on the bed.

"No no no, Brookie didn't mean to say that" Brooke said, shaking her head, begging the jumping little boy. "Don't tell Mommy."

Tanner jumped off the bed, "Hell, hell, hell, hell" He sang, running out of the room and down the hall.

"Haley is gonna kill me" Brooke mumbled, throwing her hands over her face.

"TANNER ETHAN!" She heard Haley yell from down the hall.

Brooke closed her eyes and scrunched up her face. Yup, Tanner was definitely in trouble now, and once he tattled on her she would be on the receiving end of Haley James-Scott's rage. That was _never_ a good thing. Especially when it came to teaching her little angel a swear word.

**Flashback**

**Brooke was sitting on the carpet in the Scott household babysitting little one and a half year old Tanner. Haley insisted that Brooke did flash cards with him, so she finally decided she better do it because Haley and Nathan would be home soon. **

"**Okay Tanner, what's this color?" Brooke asked the little boy sitting directly across from her.**

"**Wellow" Tanner smiled his cute little toothy smile.**

"**Nooo, Tanner this is BLUE. Can you say blue?" Brooke groaned, this was not her idea of a fun Saturday night. The kid couldn't even talk yet…what was the point?**

"**Wellow" Tanner said once more. That was the only color he ever said. Obviously Haley's 'Baby Einstein' flashcards weren't helping the poor child too much.**

"**Okay" Brooke sighed, placing the blue card back into the stack. "This is so dumb, I don't know why mommy thinks you are gonna learn your colors before you even know how to talk."**

**Tanner giggled, and then stood up walking over to Brooke. He more like wobbled over to her. Once he got in front of her, he smiled then reached his hands out grabbing the expensive flash cards and throwing them all over the room.**

"**SHIT!" Brooke said frustrated, hurrying to pick up all of the cards before Haley got home and killed her.**

"**Shit" Tanner replied, clear as day.**

"**Oh no, no, no" Brooke said, hitting her head. The kid couldn't say blue, but he could copy her and say shit. It even sounded like it, its not like he said it in baby language…nope, with her luck you could understand him.**

"**Shit" Tanner said again, smiling at Brooke.**

"**Tanny, no…say yellow. Remember you like that word?" Brooke said, finishing picking up the cards and then standing up and placing Tanner on one hip. She put the cards on the kitchen table and then heard the front door open.**

"**We're home!" Haley called, cheerily through the house. "Where's my beautiful baby boy?" She asked, as Nathan rolled his eyes.**

**Brooke met the two in the hallway, purse already slung around her shoulder. She figured she better get out of there as fast as possible before Tanner got her in trouble by saying the 'S' word.**

"**Alright, hope you had fun guys. Bye gotta run!" Brooke said as fast as she could before handing Haley a very giggly little boy. But just before the door closed, Tanner had to open his little mouth and reveal his new word to his doting parents.**

"**Shit" he smiled, pinching Haley's cheeks obviously excited to see his mom.**

"**Oh my god, Brooke!" Haley squealed, she was losing the color in her face and looked like she was about to pass out. Nathan let out a small laugh under his breath and Haley's face turned bright red with anger…**

**End Flashback**

Brooke decided to get up and start to gather her things. Haley was going to be pretty pissed when she figured out that Brooke had taught Tanner a new swear word again and Brooke knew that she would have to make a quick escape. Brooke was glad that she hadn't brought anything other than the clothes she was wearing and her large purse. She picked up her purse and searched for her cell phone to see if Lucas had called. When she had located it, she looked at it and it had died. She sighed and threw it back into her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and making her way into the kitchen.

"Brooke, I know you are having a rough time, and so I'm gonna let this one slide, but please, please stop teaching Tanner swear words" Haley pleaded, then she notice Brooke's purse, "Wait, are you leaving? You don't have to leave. What if Morgan wakes up?" Haley asked, motioning to the bouncer that was sitting on the counter where Morgan was sleeping.

"Um, then I guess you'll deal with it? You are her mom Haley. You'll be fine. I gotta be getting home, I need to shower" Brooke said, raising her eyebrows, "Sorry about the whole swearing thing. I promise I'll try harder to stop, but in my defense he was sticking his fingers in my mouth while I was asleep!"

Haley laughed, "Welcome to my world. But you should stop by later. Oh and don't forget to call me!"

"Okay, will do" Brooke half smiled, "Bye Tanner" Brooke kissed his head, "Bye Morgy" she whispered, waving to the little girl in the bouncer.

* * *

Lucas made it back home, and Brooke was no where to be found. He wasn't surprised; he just hoped that she wasn't with Chase. He thought she would be at work, but he called and Amelia said she wasn't there, that she was coming in the afternoon. Lucas knew that probably wasn't a good time so he figured he better cross his fingers and put his plan into action. 

Brooke drove home taking the long way. She figured she would be crying, but she was all cried out. She kept turning the radio station, not able to just stop at a song. It drove Lucas crazy when she did this. _God_, she thought, _no more thinking about Lucas_. She hit her hand against the radio station and tried to think of something other than Lucas. But trying not to think of him was just making her think of him more and she figured there was no winning in this. The only thing that was certain was the fact that she was going home to an empty house and she wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe she should've just stayed at Haley. Then again it was probably best to get out of there while Haley was still feeling bad for her, seeing as she had just taught Tanner how to swear some more. She shrugged it off and pulled into the driveway. She didn't bother opening the garage and pulling in, she just stopped in the driveway. If only she knew that right inside the garage was Lucas' car, and he was in fact waiting inside for her with the surprise of her life.

Brooke opened the door, and the scent of vanilla instantly rushed into her senses. She loved the smell of vanilla candles, but couldn't remember leaving one burning. Not that she hadn't done that before, because she had. It was a miracle her house was still standing.

She closed the door and when she went to set her purse down on the ground she noticed rose petals at her feet. A smile graced her face as she notice the whole hallway was covered in them. She followed the pathway of roses, every so often there was a candle gracing the way as well. She made her way into the living room where the pathway of roses ended. There were candles covering the room. They were all shapes and sizes. Some small, some tall. Some were square and some were round. It smelled amazing and looked beautiful. She just stood there in awe of the whole scene in front of her; she looked around the room searching for Lucas but didn't find him.

_Oh no_, she thought, _Chase must've broke into the house and set up this whole creepy thing. _Just then, someone walked in the room behind her, making her thoughts disappear. She felt two hands snake around her stomach from behind and looking down at them they were definitely in fact Lucas', not Chase's. She let out a breath of relief and placed her hands over his, leaning her head back into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne.

**_You and me with no one else around  
A brand new start_**

"Sorry" he whispered into her ear, before placing a kiss on it. She knew she should probably be mad at him, but she just couldn't. She was extremely ecstatic that he was back and she figured she could be mad later. After all he set up this whole rose, candles thing for her. That's when she noticed the whine and two glasses on the coffee table and smiled. Yeah, he could be a jerk sometimes, but he was just so perfect. So romantic and she loved him.

**_Is all we need, it's all we need to mend these hearts  
Back to the beginning_**

"Lucas" Brooke sighed, closing her eyes. "This is so pretty. Thank you." She smiled, turning around in Lucas' arms and placing her hands on his face. She slowly stood up on her toes, her lips meeting his.

"We should talk" Lucas smiled, pulling away from the kiss. He was happy that she was kissing him instead of throwing things at him and yelling. But he had some major apologizing to do and it was gonna start now, whether he wanted it to or not.

"It's okay Lucas, lets just forget about it for a minute" Brooke groaned, pulling his lips back onto hers. She wasn't ready for serious talking, not yet. He had set up this beautiful thing for her and she just wanted to pretend like everything was ok for a minute.

"Brooke" Lucas said, pulling away from the kiss once more, but keeping his hands firmly placed around her.

"Kiss now, talk later?" Brooke asked, poking out her lip.

_**Be still  
Let it go**_

"Talk first, kiss later" Lucas smiled, "We should probably sit down." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch. He sat down and she sat down next to him. Their knees touching and he held onto both of her hands.

Brooke nodded her head, not sure where he was going with this. It was like he was asking her to be mad at him, he wouldn't even make out! How unlike Lucas was that. She figured she might as well be mad now…

"Brooke, I'm so sorry for running out on you like that. You didn't deserve that, and I shouldn't have left. I just want you to know that I am sorry, and I wish I could replay that night over again and that I could act differently." Lucas sighed, taking a deep breath. "I know what Chase said to you wasn't your fault, and I shouldn't have taken my insecurities out on you. I just worry with him, you two are such great friends and he's so damn perfect. He's never hurt you, where I've hurt you countless times. I just get so worried that one of these days you are going to realize that and I don't think I could lose you again-"

"Lucas" Brooke smiled, placing a hand on his cheek, "I love _you_, not Chase. You don't need to worry about that. You are it for me. But you really need to stop running when it gets hard. We just gotta work things out together; we need to talk to each other Lucas. We are hurting each other when we run from our problems."

_**Before we lost hope  
When we still touched and love wasn't so hard**_

"I know, that is something I need to work on. I promise I will try to be better at it" Lucas smiled, stroking Brooke's hand with his thumb. "When did things get so hard? Remember when life was easy, when it was just me and you against the world? What changed that?"

_**Be still  
I already know**_

"I don't know Luke" Brooke said, smiling sadly and shaking her head. "We just grew up, life happened. We aren't sheltered little kids with no problems anymore. But you know what, that's ok with me because with all of the problems and all, we are growing stronger together."

"Why aren't you mad at me? I run off to New York, stay with Ryan and act like a complete ass and here you are sitting and talking to me calmly. You have every right to be mad at me Brooke" Lucas said, he was happy that she wasn't mad, but everything was so screwed up and she was calm about it. She was acting cool and collected about the whole situation when she should be screaming at him.

**_Slow, slow it down  
Why do we run, we're missing so much babe  
Just lay in my arms for a while_**

"Because Lucas, I love you. I know that you are worried about Chase, and you are here now. Yeah I was mad and upset that you left, but you came back and we can get through this together" she smiled at him, that one smile could make his world all better.

_**Foolish one with the smile  
You don't have to be brave**_

"Brooke, you are amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you. I just hope that we can always work through our problems. I know that I need to work on communicating more and that's what I plan to do. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, I love you and I'm not gonna lose you." Lucas smiled sadly, taking Brooke's hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

_**I'll gladly climb your walls  
If you'll meet me halfway**_

"Don't worry about that. We'll make it through; we just gotta help each other. I can't do this alone Lucas. You need to be apart of this relationship too." Brooke said, she wanted things to work out with Lucas more than anything, but he couldn't keep acting like this either. "We are a team, we're in this together."

"Okay, you said we are a team right?" Lucas asked, Brooke nodded. He looked into her eyes and she was confused seeing as she had just barely said that. "And we're in this together?"

"Yeah, but I just told you that" Brooke said nodding, still confused.

Lucas got down on one knee, directly in front of Brooke, still holding one of her hands. Her free hand shot straight up to her mouth, covering it in shock as her eyes opened wide, realizing what he was about to do.

"Brooke, I love you. I know I've hurt you a lot in the past, but I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. There is no one else for me, you are it. I want to wake up everyday to you, and go to bed every night with you. I know that we have a lot to work on still, and I won't stop trying. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis" He smiled, tears rolling down her eyes as he pulled a satin blue box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was silver, with three diamonds in it. The middle one was the largest, with two small ones on either side. There were even a few tiny diamonds on each side. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't little that's for sure. It was perfect.

"My grandmother gave this to me; my grandpa gave it to her. She told me to make sure to give this to someone special, someone she would approve of. I know she would love you Brooke, just as much as I do. Please make me the happiest guy on earth and say you'll marry me?" Lucas asked a shaky smile on his face as he held the ring out to Brooke for her inspection.

"Oh my god Lucas!" she cried, jumping up on her feet, followed by him. She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling away from her.

_**Here's my hand and my heart**_

"Mmhmm" She smiled through the tears, nodding her head. She pushed her lips onto his.

"I love you Brooke" he whispered against her lips.

She pulled away and he placed the ring on her finger. She looked down at it and smiled, jumping up and down.

"We're really gonna do this? Get married?" She asked, looking up into his eyes as he just stared down at her, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, his arms around her tiny waist, "Yeah, we are."

_**It's yours to take**_

"I love you" she cried happily, throwing her arms around his neck again and hugging him.

She had thought about this moment her whole life. She figured that when it happened, if it did, then it would be average. Probably to some old rich guy that she didn't even love. She didn't really think she would ever get married when she was growing up, and even when she was in Jr. High. Then in High School when she was dating Lucas, she figured that maybe one day they would get married, just because it was the next step. They would have a good life, probably no kids just because they were a handful. After her and Lucas broke up, marriage wasn't an option. There wasn't a guy that she knew she would be able to stand forever, and divorce was just too messy. She figured she'd be alone all of her life. Guys would just come and go. But now, here with Lucas, there was nothing more that she wanted than to be his forever. She loved him and felt safe in his arms. She knew that after everything they had been through, they could get through anything.

**

* * *

****A/N: Okkkk, so cheesy Brucas is back, I hope that's a good thing! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this in forever, and I hope it wasn't too soon. They needed it so that they could move forward in their relationship and it is after all CHAPTER 29! Which is sorta weird, sooo many chapters its hard to believe! Anyways, thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! I'm not sure what's going on with the story from here. I kind of want to see what you guys think should happen. Make sure and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also I wanna know if you think I should wrap the story up, or if you would like me to continue on with it, and just keep going on with the story...moving it forward! I'm just not sure what everyone wants. I would love to know though! You guys review, and I'll write and post...sound like a good trade? Okay, its a deal then! I can't wait to see what you thought :)**


	30. A Time For Telling

**A/N: Okay so obviously, I want to THANK you guys for REVIEWING! Seriously, thanks so much for reviewing and telling me what you think about the story and where you want it to go. I loved all of your responses and suggestions. They really help out a lot. I love to know what you think, and I also love that you guys really do enjoy reading my story. It's pretty exciting to open my inbox and have so many reviews. You guys seriously are amazing. As of now, I'm not sure where the story is going or when it will end. For now I am just gonna keep writing and see what happens. Feel free to give me suggestions of what you want to see, I love to know and I may even use them. So thank you very much for reviewing. Oh and thanks to you guys, we hit over _400 reviews_! How amazing is that? Wow! I feel so lucky and excited! REally, you guys are the best. This is dedicated to all of my amazing, amazazing reviewers!

* * *

** **Chapter 30- A Time For Telling...**

Brooke woke up Saturday morning her fingers laced with Lucas' and she smiled. She started to nudge him; if she wasn't asleep he sure as hell wasn't going to be either. Well, that wasn't working; he just sighed and rolled over still sound asleep. She figured if she was going to wake him up she needed to be less, uh…subtle. She unattached their fingers and slowly lifted one leg over Lucas' body so she was straddling him. She gently sat down on him, slowly as to not alarm him. She then started placing small butterfly kisses along his collar bone, up to his neck and then ear. Lucas smiled in his sleep, and she started to kiss his lips. First placing soft kisses on his lips, and then biting his bottom lip gently.

"Mmm" Lucas moaned, starting to open his eyes. Brooke just smiled against his mouth before deepening the kiss.

"Boyfriend" she smiled, her forehead resting against his, "We're getting married!" She squealed. Lucas just smiled, staring at her as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her down towards him.

"I could get used to being woken up like this" he smiled, closing his eyes taking everything in. Brooke giggled, giving Lucas one last kiss before climbing off of him.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower" She smiled, sauntering towards the bathroom.

"Brooke" Lucas called, making her stop and turn around, "Wait for me, I think we should shower together, you know save water?"

"You're right, it's best for everyone" Brooke smiled nodding as Lucas hurried out of bed and over to her side, placing his arms around her waist to pick her up and spin her around before walking with her into the bathroom.

* * *

"So I think it's only right that we tell your mom the big news first" Brooke said, towel drying her hair as she walked into the kitchen wearing a robe. 

"What's the catch?" Lucas asked, smiling down at Brooke. He was smiling at her like he knew she was up to something. Dang that boy didn't miss a thing.

"No catch…she is your mom after all" Brooke smiled, trying to sound believable as she walked over to Lucas, placing her hands around his neck.

"Brooke" Lucas said, he knew that Brooke would want to tell her friends first, it was only obvious. Brooke told Haley and Peyton most things before she even told him, so why was she wanting to tell his mom of all people first.

"I just think it'd be nice, I mean she'd feel honored" Brooke said, keeping a serious face as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, she would feel pretty special, but I know you and how much your friends mean to you" Lucas said, staring down at Brooke with those unbelievable blue eyes. Those eyes that made her heart beat faster.

"Well, I just think it'd be nice to take a trip up to Tree Hill" Brooke said, losing eye contact with Lucas, staring at the cupboards behind him.

"Ohhh" Lucas laughed, tapping the end of Brooke's nose with his finger. "You want to tell my mom first only because you miss Peyton and you want a trip to Tree Hill. Very sneaky Brooke Davis."

"Well, it _would_ be nice to see Peyt and her family too" Brooke shrugged. "Okay, yeah you caught me." She decided now would be a good time to pull out the puppy dog face. Lucas could never deny the puppy dog face. "So what do ya say Broody?"

"You can't use that face against me, you know I can't say no to the face" Lucas whined as Brooke just poked her little lip out farther. "I guess a weekend away couldn't hurt." He said, giving in.

"Lucas you're the best!" Brooke giggled, reaching up on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go find us some plane tickets!"

Lucas just laughed and shook his head as Brooke bounced out of the room. He couldn't believe she actually said yes to them and they were actually getting married. Oh man, people were gonna have a hay day with this one!

* * *

Lucas finished cleaning up breakfast and decided he better go find Brooke and see what she was up to. He walked into their bedroom, and she was sitting on the bed Indian style with the laptop placed on her knees. She was smiling at the screen while chewing on her finger nail, her new engagement ring flashing in the light beaming on her from above. Her wet hair was falling all around her shoulders, and she was beautiful. She looked up and a huge smile appeared on her face as she noticed Lucas in the room. 

"Hey gorgeous" she smiled up at him, patting the spot on the bed beside her.

"So what did you find out?" Lucas asked, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder, kissing her head.

"Well, see the thing is I just kinda sorta bought us tickets" Brooke said, turning over to look at Lucas, flashing him a nervous smile.

"And the catch?" he asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Well, we gotta be to the airport in like an hour" Brooke said, shrugging and smiling weakly up at Lucas.

"An hour? Can we possible make it there in an hour?" Lucas asked. "I mean Brooke, your hair is still wet, we haven't even packed…" Lucas said, running his fingers through her wet hair.

"I just wanna get there as soon as possible" Brooke whined, making it so that Lucas couldn't say no to her. "Well Mr. Broody pants I'm gonna go do my hair you should start packing" Brooke smiled, running a hand through Lucas' hair, messing it up a bit.

"Okay, but if you don't hurry with your hair then I'm packing for you!" Lucas called as Brooke walked into the bathroom, turning around to give him a 'you better not' look.

* * *

20 minutes Brooke emerged from the bathroom, her hair straight, falling along her shoulders. She was wearing tight dark wash jeans and a simple white tank top. 

"Lucas have you seen my white heels?" Brooke asked, putting an earring in her ear and walking into their walk-in closet where Lucas was sitting on the floor with a large suitcase half-filled next to him.

"Which ones? Brooke you have like at least ten pairs of white heels" Lucas laughed, turning around Brooke rolling her eyes.

"I so do not" Brooke giggled, shoving Lucas with a push of her hand on his shoulder. "The white ones, you know with the heel and the peep toe"

"Okay, so that narrows it down to five…"

"Oh never mind!" Brooke groaned in frustration, walking out of the closet in search of her shoes.

* * *

They actually managed somehow to get packed and to the airport by 11 o' clock. Their flight left at 12:30 and they wouldn't arrive in Tree Hill until 10 at night, because they had one short layover. The flight had been long and boring, and Lucas couldn't wait to land. Somehow, Brooke had managed to fold her feet up under her in the small airplane seat, she had moved the arm rest up so that she could lie on Lucas' shoulder and she was fast asleep. Lucas couldn't understand how she could sleep so peacefully in the small space on the airplane but she did it. He pulled her closer towards him and could feel her breathing softly on his neck. He was getting restless and sick of flying, and was just hoping they would land soon. He wished he could sleep like Brooke could, she could fall asleep almost anywhere and he envied her for it. He thought about waking her up, so that she could entertain him but he knew she was exhausted. Especially after their short, but quality time in the tiny airplane bathroom. Just thinking about that moment a little while ago made him laugh… 

**Flashback**

"**Lucas, I'm sooo bored" Brooke whined, throwing peanuts at the small tray table in front of her.**

"**Airplane's aren't supposed to be entertaining, and just remember you are the one that wanted to take this little trip" Lucas pointed out and Brooke sighed. Just then the fasten seatbelts sign turned off and Brooke's face lit up. She unhooked her seatbelt and turned in her seat so that she was facing him.**

"**Lucas" she said in her sexy, raspy voice as she placed a hand on his knee, inching further and further up his thigh.**

"**Mmhmm" Lucas moaned, as Brookes face became closer and closer to his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his ear and between that and her hand squeezing on his thigh, she was driving him wild.**

"**Meet me in the bathroom in ten" she purred in his ear before giving him a hard kiss and getting out of her seat and into the isle. She turned and winked at him right before she opened the small bathroom door and slipped inside.**

**Lucas looked down at his watch, practically timing out ten minutes. The old Lucas would've never done this, but Brooke brought this side of him out. He realized how boring he used to be…so unadventurous. He started bouncing his leg, impatient waiting to go meet Brooke in the bathroom. He looked around him; a lot of the people in the plane were asleep. A flight attendant was walking down the isles and stopped to talk to him. She reminded him of his mom. She was probably in her late forties and had shoulder length brown hair. **

"**Sir, is there anything you need?" She asked sweetly. She was a lot nicer than the grumpy flight attendant they had on the last plane.**

**Lucas smiled at her, **_**Yeah, I need to go meet my girlfriend in your bathroom,**_** he thought. "No thanks, I'm fine."**

**She smiled and moved on to the next row, talking to other people. Lucas couldn't wait any longer. He looked down at his watch, so what if it had only been 6 minutes and 37 seconds. He was sure that by now no one remembered Brooke slipping into the bathroom. He got out of his seat, smiling at the older lady in the row across from him and he made his way to the bathroom. He tapped on the door lightly, and when he heard it unlock he pushed it open.**

**The room was tiny. A little toilet and a miniature sink with a mirror on the wall. Brooke pulled him into the room and immediately devoured his lips. It was hard to move around in the small space, so Lucas set Brooke up on the sink.**

"**Hey" she smiled, taking her lips off of his for only a few seconds before she reattached them again.**

**Brooke's tongue finally found its way into Lucas' mouth and his hands were roaming wildly around in her hair. She struggled to pull of his shirt, their mouths losing contact for a second. She smiled at him and began running her hands down his chest, stopping at the button on his jeans. He lifted Brooke up off of the sink and she wrapped her legs around his waist. It seemed like every movement they made they bumped into something, but that didn't stop them. He kept bumping into the wall behind him and she kept banging her elbows on the faucet. Brooke started kissing Lucas' neck, biting and sucking on it. He started to work on getting her jeans unbuttoned, but she just **_**had**_** to have a belt on making it extra difficult. Just then there was a light knock on the door.**

"**Excuse me, ma'am, sir?" Lucas heard the sweet flight attendant from earlier say. "One person at a time in the bathroom."**

**Lucas went silent and Brooke pulled away from him giggling. The attendant knocked one more time then they heard her walk away.**

"**God Lucas, if you could just be a little quieter" Brooke giggled, buttoning her jeans as Lucas pulled his discarded shirt back on. "Alright, I'm outta here. See you in a minute?"**

"**Yeah" Lucas smiled, Brooke giving him one last kiss before slipping out of the door.**

**Brooke walked down the isle, running a hand through her messy hair as a smile was plastered on her face. She was cursing the flight attendant in her head for interrupting her bathroom time with Lucas, but she figured they at least had the flight home to join the mile high club, again.**

**A few minutes later, Lucas returned to his seat as well. He kept his head down, making eye contact with no one. As he reached his seat, Brooke beamed up at him. The elderly lady across from them looked up from her knitting and smiled, giving Brooke and Lucas a thumbs up. Brooke started to laugh and Lucas' face turned a shade of pink.**

"**How embarrassing" Lucas mumbled sitting down next to Brooke and grabbing her hand.**

**She leaned up, kissing him. "We so got caught. That was awesome!" she giggled, leaning into Lucas. Laughing as the flight attendant walked by once more, refusing to make eye contact with them.**

**End Flashback**

The pilot came on over the speakers, announcing their descent into Tree Hill.

_Finally_, Lucas thought. He rubbed his eyes, and looked down at Brooke who was still sleeping. He was getting tired and knew that once they got there and Brooke woke up she wouldn't be tired at all, so he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Lucas moved around in his seat, trying to readjust and become more comfortable. All of the movement was making Brooke stir and she opened her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, yawning.

"Almost" Lucas smiled, "I'm glad you are up. It was pretty boring without you."

"Mmhmm" Brooke smiled sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes. "I can't wait to tell Karen, she's gonna be so excited! I mean I hope she will be..." Brooke said, holding her left hand in front of her face, moving her fingers around and examining her shiny ring.

"I'm sure she will Cheery" Lucas smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sure she will."

* * *

Lucas and Brooke pulled up at Karen's house around 10:30. Lucas was exhausted from traveling all day, but Brooke was wide awake. The light in the kitchen was still on so they figured Karen was awake still. She never was one to go to bed early, not after all the nights staying up late waiting for Lucas to come home. 

"Your mom is gonna die when she sees us!" Brooke giggled, jumping out of the car and meeting Lucas in front of it.

"Yeah, she's been wanting us to come back here forever, so I'm sure this will be a good surprise" Lucas smiled tiredly, grabbing Brooke's hand as they made their way up the front steps.

"Alright, it's now or never baby" Brooke smiled as Lucas turned the doorknob and they walked inside. They walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Karen was sitting on the couch watching the news. She looked older and more tired every time they saw her. Keith's death so many years ago had taken a toll on her, and she had turned into a work-a-holic.

"Mom" Lucas smiled, letting go of Brooke's hand and walking to the couch. Karen turned suddenly at Lucas' voice and the look on her face was priceless.

"Lucas, my boy!" She smiled, throwing her hands over her mouth in shock as she jumped up to pull Lucas into a hug. "And Brookie" Karen smiled, letting go of Lucas and attaching herself to Brooke.

"Hey Karen" Brooke smiled, hugging her.

"What are you two doing here? I had no idea you were coming." Karen smiled, stepping back away from Brooke, staring at the two as if she was imagining their presence. "Peyton and the kids were here earlier, she didn't mention you guys coming."

"We didn't tell her either" Brooke smiled, grabbing a hold of Lucas' hand with her left hand to hide the ring on her finger. "It's sort of a surprise."

"Surprise" Lucas shrugged, smiling at his very happy mother. He felt bad for living so far away from her; he wished he could see her more. Especially after seeing how happy she was just to have him there.

"A great surprise at that!" Karen smiled, walking into the kitchen followed by Brooke and Lucas. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything to eat? Drink?"

"Some juice would be great" Brooke smiled as her and Lucas took a seat at the table.

"Same for me" Lucas said.

"So, what's new with you two?" Karen asked, pouring them each a drink and handing it to them, then taking a seat at the table.

"Well there is kind of something we came to tell you" Brooke smiled dimples and all. She looked over at Lucas and could tell he was nervous. He was playing with her fingers, mostly the ring on her finger and he always did that when he got nervous. She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Karen asked, nervously watching the exchange between the two.

"Yeah everything's fine Karen" Brooke smiled, and then turned her attention back to Lucas. "Luke…" Brooke said, raising her eyebrows at him, signaling for him to tell his mother the big news.

"Well, see mom" Lucas said, clearing his throat. He didn't know why he was so nervous to tell her, he knew she would be excited. "I asked Brooke to marry me, and well she said yes." Lucas smiled at his mom, then over at Brooke.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Karen asked, in shock. Brooke and Lucas both smiled and nodded at her, and that's when she realized it was real. "Lucas, it's about time!" Karen exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and throwing her arms around Brooke. "You are gonna be my daughter for real now!" Karen said, happy tears running down her cheeks.

"I know!" Brooke smiled, flashing her ring as Karen pulled away.

"It's beautiful, I know my mother would be happy to see you wearing this Brooke" Karen smiled, as she held Brooke's hand, admiring the ring.

"Thanks Karen, that means a lot to me" Brooke said, the big smile never leaving her face. She rubbed Lucas' leg with her free hand to reassure him about the whole thing, seeing how nervous he had been.

"Lucas, it took you long enough" Karen laughed, letting go of Brooke's hand to give Lucas a hug. "I wasn't sure you were that smart, not asking her sooner. You made me question my parenting skills, but now I know I've done a great job" Karen said proudly, messing his hair like she did when he was younger.

"Gee, thanks mom" Lucas scuffed. But he knew she was right. Brooke and him had been down a long road to get to this point, and now that they were here he wished they could've found their way back to each other sooner.

"So, have you guys set a date?" Karen asked, sitting back down in her chair. "I'm excited to help plan the wedding Brooke."

"Mom, we just got engaged, we haven't discussed anything yet" Lucas said, starting to get annoyed by the wedding plan talk. That just didn't interest him in the least, and it was already starting.

"Yeah, right" Karen laughed.

"So what's new in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked, changing the subject and sensing that Lucas was getting annoyed.

"Oh! You are _never_ going to believe this" Karen said, smiling, slamming the palms of her hands down on the table. "This new woman moved into town. Her name is Barbara Mills. She is a pretty girl, probably around 30 and she has a little girl who is 5, Lexie, she is in Jenny's class actually! Well this woman has been causing all sorts of trouble in our town, and people are already watching her seeing as she's a single mother and all."

"Yeah…" Brooke said, starting to lose interest not seeing where this story could possibly be going.

"Well, she is taking Dan to court, claiming he is little Lexie's father and she is trying to sue him for past child support!" Karen exclaimed, still finding the news very funny and strange at the same time.

"No way" Lucas grumbled. He hated that Dan was his father, and this just made it worse.

"Well Lukie, looks like you might have a little sister" Brooke giggled, shoving Lucas' arm.

"Seriously, wouldn't put it past Dan" Lucas grumbled.

"Yeah, and little Lexie looks just like him. Same brown hair and blue eyes." Karen shrugged. "That man will never learn." She said, shaking her head.

"That is crazy." Brooke said, shaking her head as well. Lucas was just in plain shock and didn't know what to say.

"Well mom, I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm pretty worn out from all the traveling" Lucas said, getting up from his chair and letting go of Brooke's hand that he was holding. "It's great to be here though" he said, giving his mom a small hug. He then turned his attention to Brooke, "You coming?"

"Uh-huh" Brooke smiled, standing up. "Night Karen" she smiled, as Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head as they walked into his room.

Karen just smiled and watched the happy young couple. So many years ago when she had first met Brooke, she would've died if she knew that Brooke would one day marry her sweet son. But now, there is no one else she would want for her son. And seeing how happy they made each other just made her even happier.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so there ya go! The next chapter they will still be in Tree Hill, they are gonna be telling more people about the engagement and we'll see what reactions they get...some good? some bad? I don't know, you'll have to review to find out!**


	31. Unusual Outbursts

**A/N: Whoa! Sooorrrrry it took me so long to update! I don't know what my deal was! Anyways, first of all, a big fat THANKYOU to everyone that reviewed, you know how much I love you guys and you're reviews! Someone asked if I had an msn name, my email is on my page...so thats it! Anyways thanks for the reviews you guys are the best! The song is called She's My Kind Of Rain by Tim Mcgraw! I won't ramble anymore and let you get on to reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 31- Unusual Outbursts**

"God, Lucas you are such an ass!" Brooke groaned, walking out of Karen's kitchen and into the living room, flopping down on the couch in Lucas' big pajama pants and her pink fluffy slippers. She counted on her fingers, seeing how long it would take for Lucas to run after her. 1 finger up, 2 fingers, now 3 fingers, 4 and 5 fingers. 6 fingers… Brooke smiled as Lucas barged into the room, _wow, 6 seconds…not bad_.

"Babe, I'm sorry" Lucas moaned, walking into the living room and standing in front of Brooke. "How was I supposed to know you wanted orange juice?"

_**She's my kind of rain**_

"Well because it's my favorite" Brooke smiled, crossing her arms. She knew she was winning the argument. Not that it was a real fight. It was silly little 'fights' like these that kept them on their toes. "But nooo, you just had to go and drink it all. You big Meany" Brooke said, turning her smile to a pout.

"Brooke" Lucas whined, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you. My mom's not home" Lucas grinned. He winked at Brooke and walked over to her, undoing the drawstrings on her (well really his) big pajama pants.

"Wait a minute" Brooke said, forgetting about the orange juice. "Where is your mom?"

"You aren't supposed to ask where my mom is" Lucas said seriously, dropping the ties. "You're supposed to ask if you can have your way with me now…"

"Whatever Turbo" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow and pulling Lucas down next to her by his arm. "Really where is she? I was sort of expecting like a huge 'congratulations on your engagement' breakfast" Brooke said seriously, playing with the pretty ring on her finger.

"Well, she left a note saying she had to go down to the café but we were welcome to come for breakfast" Lucas said, propping his feet up on the coffee table and playing with Brooke's hair. This had become a sort of ritual. Brooke and Lucas would sit on the couch, just talking, no matter what time of day it was. He would aimlessly play with her hair, winding strands of it around his fingers; while she would play with her engagement ring. They would just sit and talk like this for what seemed like hours, and it was enough for them. "Does that count for your so called engagement breakfast or whatever?"

"Eh" Brooke sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "It'll do I suppose."

"Well then" Lucas mocked Brooke's monotone voice. "I guess if _it'll do_" He smiled, that smile like he was up to something.

"Lucas" Brooke said, turning to look at him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Lucas replied coolly, turning away from her, before turning right back to her and tickling her stomach.

_**Like love in a drunken sky**_

"Luke!" Brooke giggled, squirming around from under him as his fingers attacked her stomach. "Luke…no…stooooop" she laughed, moving around and trying to break free.

"I don't think so Pretty Girl" Lucas laughed, continuing to tickle her. "And don't even use the pee excuse" he smiled, as Brooke wiggled underneath his fingers.

"Luuuuuke" she laughed, taking deep breaths. She hurried and broke free, deciding she better start to run if she was gonna get away from Lucas' tickling. So that's what she did, she ran.

"Broooke" Lucas called after her, running and trying to catch up with her. He reached his bedroom door that she had just shut. She was obviously sitting in front of the door so that he couldn't open it. He turned the handle and pushed, but it wasn't working. "Brookie…baby…Cheery…let me in" he said in his calmest, sweetest voice.

"No way mister" Brooke said, she was holding her own even if that meant sitting in front of that dang door all morning, she wasn't gonna let him in. "I'm not opening it until you call a truce, and that's final!"

Lucas sighed, "Okay, okay. Truce. I'm done tickling, just let me in."

"Pinky swear?" Brooke asked, stepping away from the door.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Fine" Brooke mumbled as she slowly opened the door. Lucas was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest when she opened it. He was just too dang cute to resist, so she flashed him a dimpled smile and threw her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as his arms found their way around her waist, pulling her in closer.

"Ready to go eat?" He asked his face in her hair.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, moving her face from his neck and her lips onto his. She smiled into the kiss. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man after everything they had been through, together and apart.

"I love you Brooke Davis" he smiled as they broke away from the kiss.

"Mmm, I love you too" Brooke smiled, untangling her hands from his hair, "We better go get ready. I have a feeling Peyton might just freak out when she finds out we've been in town a whole night and she didn't know about it."

"Probably" Lucas smiled, as she turned to walk back into the bedroom.

* * *

Lucas, of course, was ready way before Brooke was. He sat on the couch, watching some re-run of a series on TV. He had been waiting for Brooke for quite some time now, he figured if she wasn't ready soon, then they would be ending up going to the café for lunch instead of breakfast. 

"Ready?" he heard Brooke ask from behind him. He laughed; she came in there asking him if he was ready! Well obviously he's ready; it should be him asking her that question. But he loved her non-the-less.

_**She's confetti falling**_

"Yeah" Lucas said, turning the TV off and standing up from the couch. He stretched his arms above his head and turned around to face Brooke. "You look…" Lucas said, seeing his gorgeous girlfriend. She was wearing a simple white sundress. It had thick straps, and was tight all through the top of the dress, before flowing out at the bottom where it reached her knees. She had on simple white heels and her hair was lightly curled, falling on her shoulders. "Amazing."

_**Down all night**_

"Thanks" Brooke giggled, as Lucas walked over to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get outta here Broody, I'm hungry." Brooke smiled up at him, linking her fingers with his in the hand that was resting on her shoulder.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finally made it to the café. They had called Peyton on their way over there and told her they were in town and that she should meet them there, she happily agreed and when they got there she was sitting with Brynlee waiting for them in a booth. Karen was busy helping customers so Brooke gave her a small smile and wave as they made their way to Peyton's table. 

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed, running towards her best childhood friend.

"Brooke! I can't believe you are here and didn't even tell me you were coming" Peyton smiled, pulling Brooke into a tight hug.

"It was kinda last minute" Lucas smiled from behind them, "Hey Peyton, Brynlee…you are getting so big!" Lucas said smiling at the little pig-tailed girl.

"I's twos!" Brynlee smiled, holding up four fingers.

"You are big Bryn!" Brooke smiled, leaning down to her high chair and giving her a hug.

"So where are Jake and Jen?" Lucas asked, sitting down followed by Brooke. She immediately put her left hand on his leg, partly out of routine, and partly to hide her ring.

"He took her to the River Court to play basketball with him and some of the guys" Peyton smiled, handing Brynlee her sippy cup.

"Sounds like fun" Brooke smiled, looking over the menu that she had memorized.

"So what are you two doing here?" Peyton asked, Brooke had been extra smiley today, and Lucas seemed to be extra nervous, scratching the back of his head at the moment.

"Just came to visit" Lucas shrugged, looking down at Brooke. He wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Peyton yet, he figured she might want to wait for Jake to be there as well.

"Yup" Brooke smiled, raising her hand to fix her hair that was falling in her face.

"Oh my god Brooke" Peyton said, covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused staring at Peyton.

"What do you mean what? There is kind of a huge rock on your left hand" Peyton said, waving her finger at Brooke's hand, "Are you…Did he...Did you…Oh my god"

"Okay, so we kind of came here other than to just visit" Lucas sighed, shrugging his shoulders and looking over to Brooke for support.

"Well are you?" Peyton said, speechless. She didn't even know what to think. She couldn't even fathom the idea of Brooke and Lucas getting married after everything.

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, "We're engaged! Can you believe it?"

"Are you pregnant?" Peyton asked. She wasn't being very nice about the whole engagement thing and it was kind of making Brooke sad. She hoped she would warm up to the idea.

"No" Lucas said, putting an arm around Brooke's shoulder and getting defensive. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Well that seems like the only reason you _two_ would be getting married" Peyton scoffed.

"Are you serious?" Brooke said, getting even angrier. Here was her best friend, pretty much laughing at the idea of them getting married.

"We all know you aren't wife material Brooke. You get bored easily" Peyton sneered.

"Peyton" Lucas warned, glaring at her "You are putting your foot in your mouth; I think its time you stopped talking."

"Whatever Lucas, we both know that party girl Brooke Davis isn't gonna want to stick around for long. Yeah its fun playing house right now, but she's gonna get bored and move on. I think we all know that" Peyton said seriously, gathering Brynlee's things in her diaper bag.

"What the hell has gotten into you Peyton? I thought you knew Brooke pretty well, but obviously you don't know the same Brooke I do" Lucas said, almost yelling. Brooke just sat there quietly in shock. She couldn't believe the mean things that Peyton was saying about her, why would she think that?

"You know what; just go ahead make your own mistakes. But when she leave's you, don't say I didn't warn you" Peyton growled, picking Brynlee up from out of the high chair and storming out of the café.

_**She sits quietly there  
Like water in a jar**_

"Brooke, nothing she said was true" Lucas said, squeezing her shoulders and placing a small kiss in her hair. "I love you." He smiled, trying to reassure her. But she just sat there quietly, tears forming in her eyes. Karen noticed everything going on and hurried over as soon as she could.

"What's going on?" Karen asked her voice shaky and scared, "What happened? Is everything ok? Brooke?" Karen said, looking down at Brooke who was just sitting still and quiet, not moving a muscle. Tears were started to fall slowly down her face which she wiped away roughly with the back of her hand.

"Let's just say Peyton wasn't so thrilled by the idea of us getting married" Lucas said, looking up at his mom.

"She has been acting weird lately" Karen told them, "I'll bring you guys some food. Just sit tight." Karen smiled sweetly, rubbing her hand along Brooke's arm, before walking away.

Lucas smiled and nodded, Brooke not even acknowledging anything going on around her.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled sadly down at her. He couldn't even imagine how she was feeling right now. He knew how he was feeling, that if Peyton wasn't a girl he probably would've hit her. But that's beside the point, Peyton was one of Brooke's best friends and the way she acted was totally out of line. "You'll make a great wife. I know that. And one day you will make a great mother. I love you Brooke Davis, and not once have a second guessed my choice in marrying you."

_**Says, Baby why are you  
Trembling like you are**_

It was quiet for a few more seconds, Lucas just holding onto Brooke before she broke the silence. Her small body was slightly shaking and she suddenly gripped onto Lucas hand as if she was going to lose him if she let go. "Lucas, why would she say that?" Brooke asked, her voice quivering. "She's my best friend. Shouldn't she be happy for me?" Brooke said, finally looking up to Lucas and making eye contact. Her eyes were sad and it was breaking his heart.

_**So I wait  
And I try  
I confess like a child**_

"I don't know why she would say that babe" Lucas said. Placing a hand on her face, "But just because she said it doesn't make it true. I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea. Maybe she is just having a bad day; my mom did say she's been acting weird lately."

"I guess so" Brooke said in an almost whisper. She laid her head down onto his shoulder and his kissed the top of her head.

"Wanna get outta here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm still kinda hungry" Brooke shrugged, leaning in closer to Lucas.

"Mom's bringing us out some food right now" Lucas squeezed Brooke's shoulders.

They sat in silence for awhile, Lucas holding Brooke. Karen brought them out some breakfast, the works. Eggs, pancakes, toast, bacon, hash browns and even waffles. Not to mention a huge glass of orange juice for Brooke. Lucas ate a lot, while Brooke just picked at the food.

**Flashback**

**Brooke bounded into Peyton's room on Saturday morning, a huge smile on her face. Peyton was laying on her bed, drawing as usual while some creepy emo music was blaring through the speakers. Brooke immediately walked over to the stereo and turned it **_**way**_** down.**

"**That's better" Brooke smiled, nodding towards the stereo before sitting on Peyton's bed.**

"**Hey, what was that for? I was listening to that" Peyton grumbled, setting down her drawing to glare up at Brooke.**

"**It was just **_**way**_** to depressing" Brooke sighed, "Anyways, so you know Trevor, that hott guy on the football team?" Brooke said, a huge mischievous smile appearing on her face.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well I totally hooked up with him last night, and lets just say he is damn fine with no shirt on. He's not a bad kisser either" Brooke giggled, bouncing on the bed.**

"**I thought you had been hooking up with Tyler from the water polo team?" Peyton asked confused. She could never keep track of who Brooke was hooking up with day by day.**

"**Eh, yeah. He got kind of boring" Brooke shrugged, "And he wasn't as hott as Dalon, so he was definitely a downgrade. But Trevor…a **_**total**_** upgrade" Brooke giggled.**

**End Flashback**

"I'm not like that anymore" Brooke said quietly, breaking the silence as Lucas ate some of his food.

"What?" He asked, in the middle of eating some pancakes.

"I'm not party girl Brooke Davis anymore" Brooke said sadly, moving the eggs around on her plate with her fork.

_**She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity**_

"I know you aren't" Lucas said, smiling down at her. He reached over and grabbed her hand, "I don't think you _really_ ever were."

"Thanks Luke" Brooke said, looking up at him and giving him a small smile.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finished up their breakfast and were walking around outside hand in hand when Lucas' cell phone rang. 

"Hey Jake" Lucas said, answering the phone after seeing _Jake's Cell_ flash across the screen.

"_Hey man. I heard you and Brooke are in town" Jake said, "You should come down to the River Court."_

"I'll see what Brooke wants to do" Lucas said, smiling at Brooke who was being extra quiet trying to hear what Jake was saying "Did Peyton tell you we were here?"

"_No, actually your mom called me a little while ago."_

"I see. Well we'll probably see you in a little bit." Lucas said, swinging Brooke's hand back and forth making her giggle.

"_Alright, see ya." Jake said as he hung up the phone._

"Sooo, what did Jake say?" Brooke asked innocently, smiling up at Lucas.

"He wants us to come down to the River Court. I guess my mom told him we were here, I figured Peyton did."

"Hmm, weird. Well we can go down there if you want. I mean we'll end up down there sooner or later" Brooke said, stopping on the sidewalk.

_**She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky**_

"You know, Brooke Davis" Lucas said, walking Brooke over so her back was up against a building. He placed his hands on the brick next to her head, and she wrapped her hands around his waist, he brought his face dangerously close to hers "You are…the best…fiancé…a guy…could ask for" He said, in between kisses.

* * *

When they made it down to the River Court Jenny was sitting on the picnic table with some old Ravens pom-poms and Jake and Skillz were there, in the middle of a one on one game. As soon as their car arrived, Jenny made a mad dash for Brooke's door. 

"Broooooke!" Jenny squealed, opening the door for her. "You are here! I missed you! Wanna be a cheerleader with me?"

"Of course I do" Brooke smiled, getting out of the car and giving Jenny a hug. "I bet I could even teach you a few tricks" She said, looking over at Lucas and winking. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Skillz, Jake" Lucas said, walking up and slamming fists with each guy.

"Hey dawg" Skillz said, dropping the ball "Long time no see. Run off to Cali with Miss Davis and that's the last we hear of ya."

"Don't feel too bad, we don't hear from him much any more either, Brooke has got him whipped" Jake said as Skillz made a 'cracking the whip' sound.

"Well, I must say then it feels good to be whipped" Lucas smiled, looking over at Brooke who was trying to teach Jenny and old cheer.

"Dang," Skillz laughed, "I must say so myself, Brooke has definitely gotten hotter." He laughed, whistling over at Brooke, who just turned and mocked a shocked expression.

"Hey, that's my fiancé you are whistling at, watch it" Lucas warned, not realizing he let the fiancé word slip.

"Fiancé?" Jake asked, shocked.

"Damn you Scott" Skillz said, shaking his head. "Now there ain't gonna be _any_ Davis to go around."

_**Confetti falling down all night**_

"That's right, she's all mine" Lucas laughed, "And stop looking at her like that Skillz!" Lucas said, seeing Skillz eye her up and down…again.

"Sorry, sorry" Skillz laughed, turning his attention away from Brooke and back to Lucas and Jake, "But damn, she's grown up a lot." He said raising his eyebrows, causing Jake and Lucas to both laugh. Lucas was just glad that Brooke was out of hearing range or Skillz might just have himself a bloody nose.

"I can't believe you actually popped the question" Jake smiled, shaking his head. "It's about damn time!"

_**She's my kind of rain**_

"Tell me about it" Lucas said, smiling over at Brooke.

"Well dawg, it was good to see you" Skillz said, walking over to his truck "But I gotta get goin, See ya Brooke. Bye little Jenny."

"Bye Uncle Skillz" Jenny waved, standing on her tip-toes. Brooke just smiled and waved and got back to work on her cheer with Jenny.

"Brookie" Jenny said, setting down her pom-poms after they had been cheering for awhile, "I'm tired, we should go get some ice cream!"

"Sounds like a plan girly" Brooke said, standing up from the picnic table and walking to the court where Jake and Lucas were shooting hoops. "Hey babe, me and Jenny are gonna go get some ice cream, we'll be back soon."

"Okay, have fun" Lucas said, giving Brooke a quick hug and a peck on the lips.

"Bye daddy" Jenny said, hugging her dad's waist.

"Bye honey, be good for Aunt Brooke."

"I will!" Jenny called as she ran to the car, followed by Brooke.

* * *

"So, what's up with Peyton?" Lucas asked, taking off his sweaty shirt and sitting down on the picnic table with Jake. 

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, fanning himself with a piece of paper.

"Well, we told her about the whole engagement, well actually she spotted the ring before we could tell her" Lucas corrected, "But anyways, she freaked out saying what a mistake it was and that Brooke was just gonna get bored and all this shit. Brooke was pretty upset about it."

Jake sat there for a minute, taking it all in and sighing, "Well, we really didn't want to tell anyone this but we've been having some problems…that's probably why…"

"What do you mean problems?" Lucas asked, concerned with the way this was sounding.

"We've just been fighting a lot. About everything. That's probably why she was so upset, our marriage is on the rocks and so she's probably just concerned for Brooke" Jake said, staring down at the ground, obviously not too excited to be telling all of this to Lucas.

"Peyton has a screwed up way of showing concern then" Lucas scoffed. "I'm really sorry that you guys are having problems though? When did it all start?"

"Well, Nikki has been calling, and she wants to be a part of Jenny's life. We haven't heard from her in like three years so it was kind of a big surprise ya know. I think Jenny has a right to know her real mother, and I don't like Nikki or anything but I really don't want Jenny to resent me later on in life" Jake sighed, he had always put Jenny first in his life, and that was no exception now. "But Peyton thinks Nikki has no right doing this to Jenny or our family. So that's probably our biggest argument as of now. It's just so hard, I want to do the right thing…"

"Does Jenny know about it?" Lucas asked.

"Well we've explained to her that Peyton isn't her real Mom, that she wasn't in Peyton's belly and all, but we told her that Peyton is her mom regardless and that she loves and cares about her just like a real mom. We didn't know what to do because Jenny started asking questions and Nikki wasn't around, and Peyton has always been a mom to her" Jake gulped, "Jenny seems fine with it, she doesn't seem to care to want to know about Nikki. We haven't told her that she wants to see her or anything. I just don't know what to do."

"Dang, man that is hard. I'm sorry" Lucas said shaking his head. Jake definitely had his fair share of drama, especially where Nikki is concerned. "Leave it to Nikki to come cause trouble when everything is going well."

"Seriously." Jake agreed.

"But I'm sure things will get better for you guys" Lucas said reassuringly, "I mean, you always seem to work things out."

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Auntie Brookie" Jenny said, sitting on a bar stool next to Brooke, licking her pink bubblegum ice cream cone and swinging her legs under the counter. 

"Yeah Jenny?" Brooke said, turning her attention to the now five year old.

"Are you and Uncle Luke gonna have a baby?" Jenny asked sweetly.

"Nooo" Brooke laughed, "What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. I think Uncle Luke really loves you. And mommy said you'd never get married unless there was a baby involved" Jenny sighed, continuing to lick her ice cream.

"Yeah, your mom sure knows how to run her mouth" Brooke scoffed, rolling her eyes. Leave it to Peyton to tell her sweet little daughter stupid things like that. Brooke was really starting to wonder how Peyton really felt about her; it must not have been very highly.

"If you have a baby I will help you play with it" Jenny offered, looking up at Brooke and smiling, ice cream all around her lips.

"Thanks Jenny" Brooke said, eating her chocolate-chocolate chip ice cream. "So how are you liking kindergarten?"

"I like it, my teacher is really nice!" Jenny grinned, "We even get to glue stuff, I'm really good at it, but Jacob always eats it. We're not supposed to eat glue" Jenny said, pointing her little finger and shaking her head.

"No way" Brooke laughed.

"I even have a new best friend. Her name is Lexie, she has pretty brown hairs like you" Jenny smiled nodding her head. "She just moved here and she doesn't have a daddy."

"Oh, _really_" Brooke smiled; _Jenny is friends with Dan's supposed other child, how funny is that._

"Yeah, but Mommy and Daddy say I can't sleep over at her house" Jenny frowned, trying to lick the drips of ice cream that were falling off of her cone.

"That's too bad" Brooke giggled, shaking her head.

"I'm done Brookie, this is too messy" Jenny said, shoving her ice cream towards Brooke and making a gross face.

"Okay, how about you go wash your hands and we'll get outta here" Brooke said, taking her sticky ice cream cone. "I'm sure your daddy is wondering where you are."

"Yeah and I bet Uncle Lucas wants to kiss you" Jenny said, hopping off the stool while Brooke raised her eyebrows, her eyes growing bigger. "Mommy says that's all you two do" Jenny shrugged, running to the bathroom her pony tail swishing behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter! I guess I was kind of annoyed with Peyton when I wrote it (obviously lol) I was watching disk four on season one and was just kind of annoyed, her and her stupid problems which leads to her kissing Lucas! haha anyways! I'm off to watch fireworks, so this won't be long! I've got the next chapter written (surprise, surprise) so if you guys review then I will post it! I think its a fair trade :)**


	32. Dinner and a Movie

**A/N: Alright, first of all, sorry it took so freaking long to update, I had this written and everything life just got busy! But no excuses! So I added this song vveeerrrryyy last minute, so I hope it works, It's from the Disney movie Hercules and it's called Go The Distance...I was listening to it today and work and it just clicked, so I hope it works...tell me what you think and I'll love you forever! (Yes i'm easy to please!) But most of all I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews, simply because I love them and there would be no story without them! Love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

** **Chapter 32- Dinner and a Movie**

That night Lucas decided that after everything going on that he and Brooke needed to have a date night. He planned to take her to dinner at the little Italian Restaurant and then go see a movie. Maybe the date seemed kind of High School-ish, but it was enough for them.

"Brooke, are you ready?" Lucas called into the bathroom door. He was starting to get impatient and really just wanted to leave.

"Yes, just hold on two seconds" Brooke groaned from inside the room, she was starting to get annoyed at his constant nagging and questions. He didn't know how it was to be a girl so he just needed to calm down. "Geez" She whispered under her breath.

Lucas just leaned against the wall and sighed, hoping that she would be ready soon. He had no idea what she could possibly be doing in there, and he was getting hungry.

"Okay" Brooke said out of breath, opening the bathroom door and stepping out. She had re-curled her hair and put on a little bit of make up. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt that was cut low in the front. She had on some faded-bleached blue jeans and black pointy heels. "You ready?" She asked, noticing Lucas leaning on the wall, just staring at her.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Lucas said, looking Brooke up and down. "You look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome" Brooke giggled, as Lucas linked his fingers in the two front belt loops on her jeans, pulling her towards him. She placed her hands on his chest and fell into him, as he began placing light kisses on her lips. "Slow down Mr. We better get going" Brooke laughed, giving him one last kiss then walking away from him.

"What took you so long in there anyways?" Lucas asked, quickly following after her, trying to catch up.

She turned her head around to look at him, her hair flying around her shoulder, "Well I had to paint my toe nails red to match my shirt" She said, giving him a 'duh' face like he should've known.

"But Brooke" Lucas said, looking down at her feet where her toes weren't even showing. "I can't even see your toes."

"You obviously don't get it" She said, kinking her eyebrow and walking towards the door.

"Guess not" he shrugged.

* * *

_**I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place**_

"I'm excited that we got to go out tonight" Brooke smiled, sitting down at the table in the chair across from Lucas.

"Me too, I think we needed it" Lucas said, picking up the menu and glancing over it. "Chicken Alfredo?"

"Yeah, how did you know I was gonna get that?" Brooke giggled.

"You always do" he smiled.

They ordered their food and the waiter brought it out to them.

"How's the chicken parmesan and ravioli?" Brooke asked, winding some noodles up on her fork.

"Good," Lucas said, swallowing the bite in his mouth, "How's the alfredo?"

"Very good" Brooke smiled, slurping up the noodles.

"So I had an interesting talk with Jake today…"

"Yeah, and I had an interesting talk with Jenny" Brooke sneered. "I swear Peyton can be such a whore sometimes! Jenny thought that I was having a baby because apparently some fake blonde hoe told her that the only time I'd ever get married was if I was pregnant! Oh and she said that all me and you do is kiss…God, the nerves of that girl" Brooke said frustrated, she was starting to get real tired of Peyton's crap.

"Wow, at least she got the kissing part right" Lucas laughed, receiving a slap on the arm from Brooke, "Kidding baby. But anyways Jake told me some pretty interesting things…"

"Like what? He married a bitch?" Brooke said, obviously not too happy with Peyton. Lucas gave her a look, "Sorry, what did he say?"

"I guess they are having a rough patch…" Lucas started.

"Wait…what do you mean?" Brooke asked, looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"They are having problems, like marriage wise. They have been fighting a ton lately and Jake thinks that's probably why she's been so crazy about us getting married. He says it's her way of being 'concerned' for you…" Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What a way to show concern" Brooke said under her breath, rolling her eyes but Lucas heard her.

"That's what I said. Jake said that Nikki is back and like wants to be a part of Jenny's life and everything. How crazy is that?" Lucas said, taking a bite of his food.

"Are you serious? No wonder Peyton is pissed, Nikki puts the 'whore' in 'horrible.' Poor Peyton, maybe I should give her a break" Brooke sighed, she felt a little bit bad for being so mean about Peyton. "I wonder why she hasn't talked to me about it; I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"I think she just doesn't want to admit it Brooke. She doesn't want people to know that her and Jake are fighting and their marriage isn't doing well. And I'm sure she looks at you and how happy we are and it makes her feel bad that her and Jake aren't doing so well." Lucas said, he always put things into perspective and Brooke loved that about him.

"Your right, maybe I'll go over there tomorrow and try to talk to her" Brooke said, "Thanks Luke."

"No problem Cheery. Just remember this isn't easy for her, be the stronger person" He said, winking at her and running his thumb softly across her hand.

"I'll try" Brooke said eating her food when suddenly an idea came to her, a big smile spreading across her face.

"What's that smile for?" Lucas asked, his eyes widening. He was a little nervous to know what she was thinking. She ran her foot up his pants leg and he figured he had an idea of what she was thinking about.

"Well Lucas" Brooke smiled, her foot making its way up his leg, "I was just thinking…" she said, her eyes darting towards the bathroom.

"What?" Lucas asked, his voice quivering as her foot made its way farther up his leg.

"Well, we've done some pretty freaky things" She grinned, "And after you being all sweet and caring, that bathroom over there is looking _pretty_ enticing."

"Brooke, we are not doing anything in that bathroom" Lucas said, leaning in and whispering to her. There were a ton of people in the small, classy restaurant and he was not in the mood to be caught naked in the girls' bathroom.

"Come on!" Brooke whined, "It'll be fun, and I really _want_ you…now" She said in her throaty seductive voice.

"But we'll miss the movie" Lucas said, trying to reason with her.

"We'll be fast" She smiled, running a hand down his chest. "You know you want to…big boy."

"Did you just call me big boy?" Lucas said laughing, all of the progress she had made trying to talk him into the bathroom had just been lost with those two words.

"Yeah" Brooke said, folding her arms in front of her chest and pouting. "So what if I did? And it sounded good in my head…" Lucas just laughed, and Brooke continued pouting, "Fine, the bathroom offer no longer stands!" She moped.

"I'll make it up to you" Lucas promised, "But we better get going."

"Okay, but I get to pick the movie!" Brooke giggled, snapping out of her bad mood and jumping up, grabbing Lucas' hand to pull him towards the door.

"Fine" He groaned, knowing he would regret this later.

* * *

Of course when they got to the theatre, Brooke just had to choose the girliest movie that was playing. And Lucas hated chick flicks just as much as the next guy. He was actually regretting his choice and would've rather had sex in a crowded bathroom so that he could've chosen the movie. 

"We are getting popcorn right?" Brooke asked, as Lucas paid for their movie tickets.

"If you want to" Lucas said, trying to smile even though he wasn't excited in Brooke's choice of movie.

"I want to!" Brooke giggled, standing on her tip-toes to give Lucas a kiss on the cheek before she bounced over to the concessions line. Lucas followed her over, waiting while she ordered the biggest popcorn and drink they had. She grabbed the drink, motioning for Lucas to get the jumbo bucket of popcorn.

"You know we'll never be able to eat all this" Lucas sighed, picking up the popcorn.

"I know" Brooke said smiling, "But you owed me! I can't wait to see this movie!" Brooke grinned, grabbing Lucas' hand.

As they were standing in line waiting for the guy to take their tickets they heard someone scream Brooke's name from behind. She turned around and it was Theresa, her friend and fellow cheerleader from High School, she was with some tall, blonde haired guy.

_**Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me**_

"Oh my heck! Theresa! I haven't seen you forever!" Brooke squealed, pushing the drink into Lucas' hands and running over to hug Theresa, causing a lot of onlookers to stare at them.

"I know, its like been forever!" She squeaked.

"So, who's the hottie?" Brooke winked motioning to the guy standing behind Theresa.

"Oh that's Sam, we've been dating for a month" Theresa beamed, turning around to give Sam a smile.

"That's awesome!" Brooke smiled, "So are you still living in Tree Hill?"

"Nope, New York. Just came home to visit the fam." Theresa smiled, "What about you?"

"Same here, I live in L.A. actually" Brooke grinned.

"Brooke, are you ready?" Lucas asked, turning around now that he had made it to the front of the line and the guy was tearing his and Brooke's tickets.

"Yeah, just a second" She said, giving Lucas a smile and turning back to Theresa.

"Is that _Lucas Scott_?" Theresa asked, in shock. "Are you guys seriously back together?"

**_I will find my way_**

"Yeah" Brooke grinned, "We are actually getting married!" Brooke said, waving her ring in front of Theresa's face.

"Wow, Brooke Davis…married!" Theresa joked, "Good one!"

"I'm serious" Brooke said, her smile leaving her face. _Seriously what was it with people thinking that she couldn't get married!_

"Well" Theresa said her voice unimpressed, "Good luck with that. Send me an invitation."

"Sure thing" Brooke said rolling her eyes. "It was good to see you, I better go though" Brooke said, giving Theresa a hug and running to catch up with Lucas who was standing in front of the theatre doors waiting for her.

_**I can go the distance**_

"What's with the sad face" Lucas asked as he girlfriend walked up to him. He handed her the drink back and grabbed her free hand with his.

"Stupid Theresa laughed when I said we were getting married." Brooke sulked, "Why doesn't anyone think that I am _wife material_?"

"They are stupid," Lucas smiled, kissing Brooke's forehead. "Who cares about them, Theresa isn't the _smartest_ person anyways."

"I guess you're right" Brooke said, staring down at her shoes.

"I love you Brooke" Lucas smiled, Brooke turning her attention back up at him. Those seemed to be the only words to make her feel better after people kept tearing her down. He just hoped that one day they could prove everyone wrong by making their marriage work.

"Love you too" She said, giving him a small smile before looking at the theatre doors.

"Ready to go in?" Lucas asked, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She looked up at him and nodded and they made their way into the crowded theatre. They finally found seats clear up at the top. Lucas figured that was better than the bottom. When they were teenagers they would always go on dates to the movie and sit in the top row, just so they could fool around with out getting caught. But this time, with only one free chair on either side of them, Lucas figured that there would be no getting freaky during this movie.

"It's crowded" Lucas said, leaning over and whispering in Brooke's ear.

"Mmhmm" she said back, eating popcorn and staring at the movie previews.

"That looks good" He whispered again, pointing to the screen at the movie that was playing.

"Yeah" She whispered back, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Do you want to-" Lucas started, getting cut off by Brooke.

"Shh, the movies starting" She whispered, pointing to the screen. Lucas just sighed and lifted up the arm rest in between them. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She looked over him and smiled then turned her attention back to the screen.

Lucas tried several times during the movie to get Brooke to turn her attention to him. He nibbled on her neck, put his hand at the very top of her thighs, and even whispered naughty things into her ear. But nothing seemed to work. He didn't think he could make it through the boring chick flick, especially when Brooke refused to make out with him but somehow he made it. They walked out of the theatre, Lucas thankful that it was over and Brooke crying.

"I can't believe he-he died at the e-end" Brooke said, sobbing. "They were made for each-each other."

"I know, that really was a bummer" Lucas sighed, rolling his eyes, his arm around Brooke's waist.

"It was just so-so sad" She said, looking up at him, a tear spilling from her eye.

"Yeah it was" Lucas said nodding his head in agreement, when really he had no idea what was going on through the whole movie. His mind seemed to be on other things throughout it, Brooke, Brooke naked, laundry, grocery shopping, Brooke naked in the hot tub, a cheeseburger, Brooke and whip cream. Yeah he had no idea what had happened.

Brooke let out a deep breath, "Man that was a tear jerker. I'm gonna have to tell your mom to go see it."

"Yeah really" Lucas said, unimpressed.

"Well, maybe I'll tell her you can take her while I'm talking with Peyton tomorrow. It'll give you guys something to do" Brooke shrugged.

"Oh no, no I can't!" Lucas said quickly. There was no way he was gonna sit through _that_ movie again. "I already promised Jake that we'd go to the River Court" He nodded.

"Oh, okay" Brooke nodded, buying his excuse.

"So…" Lucas said, stopping on the sidewalk and placing each hand on Brooke's hips. "I was thinking, maybe we could stop at that little convenience store and pick up some whip cream for tonight…" Lucas smiled, remembering all of his thoughts during the movie.

"I don't know Lucas," Brooke yawned, "I'm kind of tired."

"Is Brooke Davis turning down whip cream?" Lucas asked, raising a hand to his mouth in shock. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

"Shut up" Brooke said, hitting his chest. "I'm tired, not to mention your mom is sleeping right down the hall from us!"

"Eeewww, Brooke you are never supposed to bring up my mom when we are talking about sex and whip cream" Lucas said, closing his eyes and shaking his head trying to get all thoughts of his mom out of his head.

"Sorry" Brooke giggled, starting to walk to the car.

"No whip cream" Lucas whined, "Not for a loooong time."

_**I dont care how far  
Somehow I'll be strong**_

Brooke just laughed and they drove home. Karen was already in bed so Lucas brushed his teeth and put on some pajama pants. Brooke put on a pair of Lucas' basketball shorts and a tank top, crawling into bed next to Lucas. She rested a hand on his chest and laid her head next to it while he wrapped both of his arms around her body, kissing the top of her head.

"Lucas, do you think I will be a good wife?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Of course I do Brooke" Lucas said, holding on to Brooke even tighter.

"Why doesn't anyone else think so?" She asked sadness apparent in her voice.

"Peyton is just going through a rough time, she'll come around I promise. And Theresa, since when have you ever listened to her?" Lucas said, letting out a small chuckle.

"You're right" Brooke said smiling, "Good thing I never listened to her, in 7th grade she told me long skirts were the new short skirts. What a dumb ass" Brooke giggled.

"See, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Lucas laughed, if it made Brooke feel better by comparing her being a good wife to short skirts then he would go along with it.

_**I know every mile  
Will be worth my while**_

"Thanks for everything Lucas" Brooke yawned, "Love you…"

"I love you too Pretty Girl" Lucas said, kissing her head. She was already asleep. He held onto her tighter and hoped that for her sake people would start coming around. He remembered when he first started dating Brooke how Haley freaked out at him. At first everyone just thought their whole relationship was a joke, but finally they looked past it. People, guys mostly, came up to Lucas right after he and Brooke started dating and warned him about what a man eater she was. At first he would let it roll of his back, but it started to get to him. None of those guys knew Brooke like he did…none of them. And here she was, still proving them all wrong.

_**I would go most anywhere to find where I belong**_

**Flashback**

"**So Lucas" some guy said, coming up to him in math taking the seat next to him. "I heard you are dating Brooke Davis."**

"**Yeah, I am" Lucas smiled, "It's been three weeks now. She's great." Lucas said, he felt like the luckiest guy on earth, not to mention all the guys in school that were jealous of him right now.**

"**Wow, she's sticking around for awhile" The guy sighed, he couldn't believe his ears. "She is a good lay though. I'll give her that, although she's kind of a slut. Easy if you know what I mean…"**

"**Excuse me?" Lucas said to the guy, getting annoyed at how the guy was talking about **_**his**_** girlfriend.**

"**Nothing" the guy said, smiling; but not in a nice way. "Good luck with her. Maybe you can tame her…" He said before walking away, back to his seat. **

**Lucas just shook his head. It seemed like a lot of guys were coming up to him saying similar things. He knew they were wrong, he just knew it. Brooke was different, she wasn't a slut. There was more to her than that. Just then the bell rang; he gathered up his things and slowly made his way out of the classroom, met by none other than the brunette beauty herself.**

"**Hey boyfriend" She grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him.**

"**Hey yourself" he smiled back, placing his hands around her waist.**

**Just then the guy from earlier walked out of the class, stopping to check Brooke out, "Lookin good today Brooke, and when you get sick of Lucas here, give me a call" he said winking as he walked away.**

"**In your dreams Trevor" she shot back at him, glaring.**

"**Oh, I've had you in real life baby" Trevor smirked, "I don't have to dream about it." He said, before turning and walking away.**

"**What's with him?" Lucas asked, noticing the glares Brooke was shooting him.**

"**He's just being an ass. Just because I won't give him the time of day anymore" Brooke growled, "Anyways boyfriend, walk me to English?" She smiled, turning her attention back to Lucas.**

"**Of course" he smiled, taking her hand and leading the way. Making a mental note to keep an eye on that Trevor guy.**

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I promise I won't wait so long to update, our family is gone now so I am just dying to write and I will update ASAP since you guys are so patient with me! Make sure and review and tell me what you thought and coming up Brooke is gonna talk with Peyton and who knows what else I'll think up in my little mind ;) hehe, review and then i'll write and update...deal! Yaay!**


	33. Bandages

**A/N: Okay, so I reviewed quicker this time! Life can get crazy and it seems to never slow down but I managed to get this written and out to you guys so YAY! I want to first off thank all of you WONDERFUL reviewers for well...reviewing! Why? Because I love them! If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this story, and well it's good to write this story because we need to be reminded of why Brucas is meant to be! Anyways on with the chapter, Brooke talks with Peyton in this one! The song is called Bandages by Hot Hot Heat! I figured 'bandages' was fitting for this chapter because Peyton and Brooke are fixing up their friendship and we all know band-aids make _everything_ better! hehe! Enjoy...

* * *

** **Chapter 33- Bandages**

"Luuucas I don't wanna go talk to Peyton," Brooke whined walking into Lucas' room and sitting next to him on the bed where he was reading a book.

"Brooke" Lucas said, looking up from his book, "You just gotta do it. Come on, you don't like fighting with her, and we're leaving tonight I don't think you wanna leave things bad between you."

"Fine" Brooke groaned getting up off of the bed and walking to Lucas' dresser where she picked up a tube of lip gloss and applied some to her lips. "I guess I'll go find my phone and call her." She said, turning back around to look at Lucas who was still reading his book.

"Sounds good" Lucas said, keeping his eye on his book. Brooke sighed, and then turned around skipping out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Brooke" Karen smiled, seeing her future daughter-in-law walk into the room. "What do you and Lucas have planned for today?"

"Well I'm gonna go and try to talk to Peyton about well" Brooke said, stopping to think for a second, then holding up her finger as if she had finally figured out what she was getting at, "Peyton problems. And Lucas, well he is just gonna" then Brooke got a big smile on her face, "Oh, well I bet he would love to take you to a movie. We saw a really good one last night and he said that you would just love it." Brooke smiled, trying not to laugh. Lucas was gonna kill her, but if she had to be miserable, then so did he. It was only fair…

"Oh Brooke!" Karen exclaimed, "That is a great idea. You know I never get to spend much time with him anymore since you whisked him away to the west coast!"

"Oh yeah" Brooke shrugged, "Sorry about that. But anyways you guys have a good day" She smiled, grabbing her phone off of the counter, "I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Brooke smiled, bounding out of the room.

Brooke walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch to call Peyton.

_"Hello?" Peyton asked unenthusiastically into the phone._

"Peyton. Hey, it's Brooke. We're leaving tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and talk before I left" Brooke said, crossing her fingers that it would work. She really didn't want to leave while they were still mad at each other and she didn't want Peyton building walls up between them either.

"_Yeah, I think we should" Peyton said, "You can come over if you want, Jake is at work and me and the girls are just hanging out."_

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you soon!" Brooke said, hanging up the phone after Peyton said goodbye. She was nervous about talking to Peyton, after Peyton was so rude to her about getting engaged, but she had to put all of that aside for now and be there for her friend. Peyton was going through a rough time, and Brooke wanted Peyton to know that she was there for her. She figured she'd just suck it up and be a good friend even though that wasn't Peyton's strong point at the moment.

Brooke made her way back into Lucas' room where he was still immersed in whatever classic book he was reading at the moment. She sat down at the end of the bed, biting on her lip and staring at Lucas, waiting for him to set down the book and acknowledge her. Which of course he did.

"Did you talk to Peyton?" Lucas asked, resting the book opened on his stomach so he wouldn't lose his place.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go over there for a little while" Brooke told him, playing with the ring on her finger.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing that Brooke wasn't talking as much as normal.

"I don't know" She said, climbing across the bed so that she could lay by him. She rested her head on his chest and ran her fingers along the fabric of his shirt. "I just am kinda nervous. She hasn't been very nice to me about the whole wedding thing, and I just want things to be okay with us. But she's going through a hard time and I just need to be there for her."

"It'll be okay Pretty Girl" Lucas said, running his fingers through her brown locks. "You guys just need to talk it all out. You know how Peyton can be sometimes, especially when something in her life isn't going her way."

"That's true" Brooke agreed, "Remember when Haley came back from tour and Peyton was such a bitch to her."

"Yeah, prime example right there" Lucas laughed. Peyton could be pretty dramatic sometimes, and everyone knew that. Peyton seemed to think that she had so many problems so she had a right to act like a jerk, but the truth is, everyone has problems. Brooke definitely has her fair share of problems, but she doesn't blame it on other people and act out because of it.

"I don't really wanna leave you" Brooke sighed, closing her eyes.

"This is nice just laying here together, and trust me I don't want you to go either. But you and Peyton really need to get this resolved." Lucas said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah" Brooke groaned. "I know. We have to go back to work tomorrow, our little vacation is like over" Brooke whined.

"Brooke, you love work" Lucas laughed. And Brooke giggled and nodded in agreement. "But I'm not looking forward to going back, that's for sure. Especially with psycho Kristen there."

"Yeah, say no to hott boss lady" Brooke giggled, sitting up in bed. "Alright Broody, I guess I better get going."

"Good luck Brooke" Lucas smiled; sitting up as well as she started to get off the bed. "Just stay positive" He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him, catching her lips with his.

"Okay Luke…" Brooke started breaking away from the kiss. "Stop that" she giggled, as he pulled her back towards him. "Really, if you don't stop I'm never gonna leave!"

"Okay, fine, go" Lucas said, kissing her one last time before she walked away as he hit her butt. "Go!"

"Love ya Luke" She called, laughing as she was walking out of the door.

"Love you too Brookie" he smiled, as she left. Lucas started to read his book again, and was excited to have no interruptions until it was time to meet the guys at the River Court. Well the no interruptions thing lasted only for a few minutes until his mom decided to ruin it.

"So Lucas" Karen said, tapping on his door before walking in.

"Yeah?" He asked, setting his book down once again.

"Brooke told me that you guys went and saw a really great movie last night, and that you thought I would love it" Karen smiled, sitting down at his chair next to his desk. "Well, she said that you would love to take me and I think it's a great idea. We never get to spend time together anymore, so this is the perfect chance."

"Oohh Brooke" Lucas said, faking a smile. "I'm gonna kill her…"

"What was that?" Karen asked, looking up at him obviously not hearing what Lucas had said.

"Oh, nothing" Lucas said, cursing Brooke in his head. "I said that is a good idea" he mumbled, realizing he was about to sit through one of the worst movies ever made, again.

"Great, I'll be ready in ten minutes" Karen said, standing up and walking out of the door.

"Okay Ma" Lucas said, throwing another fake smile her way. Yeah, Brooke was lucky they were already engaged or he would definitely kill her…

* * *

Brooke walked up the windy pathway to Peyton and Jake's house, taking a deep breath before she knocked on the door. 

"Bevin!" Jenny screeched, swinging the door open, then realizing it wasn't Bevin. "Oh, Auntie Brooke! It's you!"

"Why did you think it was Bevin?" Brooke asked, stepping past Jenny and into the house as Jenny slammed the door shut behind them.

"Because she is coming to take me and Brynlee and Olivia to the park! Silly Brookie!" Jenny giggled, following Brooke down the hall and into the living room where Peyton was putting Brynlee's hair into pig tails.

"Oh I see, silly me!" Brooke laughed, "Hey Peyton. Hi Bryner's, you look so pretty!"

"Hey Brooke, I called Bevin and she's gonna take the girls for awhile so we can talk" Peyton said, looking up from Brynlee's hair at Brooke and giving her a small smile. Brooke just nodded.

"I's da pwink bows ins it's!" Brynlee smiled, holding up two pink bows.

"Good choice Brynlee" Brooke smiled. "How are Bev and her family doing?"

"Oh, they're good. Olivia is walking now, and Tim is working…they are both growing up" Peyton smirked. "Olivia is beautiful though, she has the prettiest brown curly hair."

"Yeah, go figure Bevin and Tim would have gorgeous kids…I mean Bevin, yeah. Tim, not so much" Brooke laughed.

"Seriously" Peyton said, clipping the last bow in Brynlee's hair just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jenny yelled, jumping up and scurrying to the door.

"Me's!" Brynlee shrieked, trying to run after her big sister.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Peyton said, standing up and following the girls to the door.

Brooke sat on the couch, looking around the room at the new pictures hanging on the wall. It looked like Peyton had gotten Brynlee and Jenny's pictures taken recently, and the girls of course looked gorgeous. She thought about what it was gonna be like when her and Lucas were married and possibly had kids. She hoped that she would be a good mom to them like Peyton was to her kids. She hoped that she and Lucas would always have a good relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted when Peyton came back into the room, sitting down in the large reclining chair to the side of the couch that Brooke was sitting on.

"Sorry about that" Peyton said, out of breath. "I just figured it'd be easier to talk and hang out without them here and Bevin owes me babysitting anyways."

"Oh, no problem" Brooke smiled. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Brooke playing with the ring on her finger and Peyton anxiously changing positions. "Peyton" Brooke said quietly, breaking the silence as Peyton turned her attention to her. "How come you didn't tell me about you and Jake?"

Peyton sat quietly for a few seconds, playing with her hands. "I don't know. I mean I guess you and Lucas are just happy and perfect, and Nathan and Haley are happy and they have the new baby and everything and I really just didn't want to bother you with my problems" she shrugged.

"Peyton, you are my best friend" Brooke sighed, she was sad that Peyton felt like telling her about their problems would bother her. "You aren't bothering me; I want to be there for you! And I don't want you to think that you can't come to me with things, I want to be there for you Pey."

"Things just aren't going well, and maybe if I didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be true" Peyton shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It'll be okay" Brooke said, giving Peyton a small smile. She walked over to her and sat next to her in the big chair hugging her.

"No it's not Brooke" Peyton said into Brooke's neck where her head was resting on her shoulder. "We are hardly even talking and things just keep getting worse. I feel like we are just drifting farther and farther apart."

"It'll be okay Peyton" Brooke whispered into Peyton's ear, running her fingers through her hair while Peyton cried silently into her shoulder. Brooke wasn't really sure if I was going to be okay, but it just _had_ to be. It had to be for them, and for their kids. Brooke just kept whispering that things would be okay into her ear as she cried.

**_these bandages cover more than scrapes_**

"Thanks Brooke" Peyton mumbled, it felt good for her to cry all of her frustration out and she was glad that Brooke was the one that was there for her through it. "I've been such a horrible friend to you, and here you are consoling me and making me feel better" Peyton said, sitting up and wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"It's okay Peyton, that's what best friends are for" Brooke said, giving Peyton a small smile, even though she knew that Peyton should feel lucky because she really hadn't won the best friend award lately.

"I don't even deserve you as a friend Brooke" Peyton said.

"You are going through a rough time Peyton, its okay. I mean if this were happening with me and Luke I know I'd be Queen Bitch-A-Lot." Brooke said, trying to reassure her friend, and herself.

"Yeah I guess" Peyton laughed. She had stopped crying and was starting to feel better. Just having Brooke there for her and knowing that she could talk about this all with Brooke now was making her feel better. "Brooke," Peyton grinned. "I can't believe you are really getting married!" She squealed, grabbing Brooke's hand and admiring her ring. She was excited for her friend, and decided that she better put her own marriage issues aside and be there for her friend.

"I know!" Brooke giggled. She loved talking about her engagement and Lucas, she just couldn't help but smile when thinking about it. "And to think, you were the one that liked Lucas first!"

"I know, how weird is that" Peyton laughed, "But I got over that fast. I guess everyone did once you showed up naked in the backseat of his car!"

"Yeah, I will totally never live that down" Brooke laughed, remembering the incident. She laughed just thinking about telling Peyton about it the next day and how at one point she had been wearing mittens. Peyton never let her live down the 'slut in mittens' thing.

"So are you still gonna get a hot pink wedding dress like you always vowed you would?" Peyton asked, trying to stifle her laughter and act serious.

"I don't know" Brooke said, bringing a finger up to her chin as if she was deep in thought. "I mean I was 8 years old when I decided that, and back then I was stuffing my bra and wearing bright blue eye shadow with pink lipstick!"

"That's true" Peyton giggled, as did Brooke. They both relaxed back in the oversized chair, both thinking about different things. Brooke thinking about how she was really getting married and wasn't the overly matured 8-year old who stuffed her bra anymore. Peyton was thinking about her husband, and if he would be that much longer.

**_cuts and bruises from regrets and mistakes._**

"Brooke" Peyton said, breaking their short silence. "I'm sorry about being so rude to you about the wedding thing." She said, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath. "I know that I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you, and I feel really bad about it. You'll make a great wife Brooke, and Lucas is lucky to have you. I just hope you can forgive me for how I acted."

"I really felt bad when you were saying all of that, ya know? Like you were supposed to be my best friend and you were just bringing me down" Brooke sighed, her giggles turning to a frown. It still hurt that Peyton acted that way, and it wasn't gonna be so easy to forgive her. "Like I know that you are having problems and everything, but it still doesn't make everything ok." Brooke shrugged.

"I know Brooke, I'm sorry" Peyton frowned.

"It's okay Peyton, I mean we can work past this but I really just need you to be supportive for me the same way I am for you" Brooke said truthfully. She felt bad for Peyton, but it was time she started living up to her actions and not blaming them on her problems.

"I know" Peyton said, smiling sadly at Brooke.

"Hoe's over Bro's?" Brooke asked, holding out her fist.

"Bud's over Stud's" Peyton smiled, knocking fists with Brooke. "So you guys are really leaving?"

"Yeah, we both gotta get back to work" Brooke said sadly.

"It feels like you just got here though" Peyton pouted, not wanting her friend to leave so fast.

"I know it does" Brooke sighed, "But Peyton, if you ever need to come stay with us for a weekend or whatever you can. You're family."

"Thanks Brooke, that means a lot to me" Peyton smiled knowing that she had a good friend in Brooke.

"Yeah, and besides that, you need to come see little Morgan Brooklyn" Brooke grinned just at the mention of the new baby. "She's so cute Peyton. She's like a mini-Haley with my name!"

"I really do need to see her, the pictures just don't do justice" Peyton said.

"So you have even more of an excuse to come visit!" Brooke smiled, clapping her hands together. Just then Brooke's phone started to ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Lucas calling. She held up one finger to Peyton, telling her she'd be right back and stood up off of the chair and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hey" She purred into the phone.

_"Cheery, how are things going?" Lucas asked, relieved to hear her voice sounding happy._

"Things are good, we've talked she apologized, yeah things are good" Brooke smiled into the phone.

_"I was starting to worry cause I haven't heard from you all day" Lucas said, remembering that he should be mad at her. "Oh, and Brooke remind me to kill you later for telling my mom that I'd take her to that horrible movie!"_

"Oh Broody, calm down" Brooke giggled to a not so happy Lucas. "Your _mommy_ wanted to spend time with you and I thought that would be the perfect chance." Brooke shrugged, trying to sound as innocent as she could in the process.

_"Brooke! I had to deal with her crying the whole way home!" Lucas groaned, trying to whisper so his mom wouldn't hear him from the other room._

"Sorry baby" Brooke laughed into the phone, it was pretty dang funny.

_"You know you didn't give her the idea just so we could spend time together" Lucas said, trying to get the real reason out of her._

"Okay fine, you caught me!" Brooke moaned, "But I figured it was only fair that you be miserable when I had to be here with Peyton!"

_"Suure, because you and Peyton are having such a horrible time" Lucas laughed._

"I'll make it up to you on the plane later" Brooke giggled into the phone. She figured it was a good plan because it would benefit them both.

_"Okay" Lucas smiled. So maybe the movie was worth it after all. "Hurry back. I miss you and we gotta get ready to go. Plus my mom is making lunch-dinner for us."_

"I'll be home soon, can't turn down lunch-dinner" Brooke giggled, smiling into the phone, practically melting just at the sound of his gruff voice. "Love you...bye."

_"Love you too Pretty Girl." Lucas said, hanging up the phone._

Brooke walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Who was that?" Peyton asked, turning her attention back to Brooke.

"Lucas" she smiled, "I gotta get going though. We're leaving soon and Karen's making dinner."

"I don't want you to leave!" Peyton pouted, standing up and pulling Brooke into a hug.

"I know. But look at it this way, you and the girls have an excuse to come up and visit us because you just have to see Morgy!" Brooke grinned, releasing Peyton from the hug.

"Are you sure Lucas won't mind? I mean he was pretty pissed off at me because of the other day" Peyton said, her eyes darting away from Brooke.

"He's just really protective of me, but he practically pushed me to make things good with you again. So of course he won't mind. He _is_ Lucas. That boy doesn't hold many grudges" Brooke laughed.

"That is true" Peyton laughed, "Alright, you gotta go before I cry again!"

"Bye Peyt!" Brooke said, smiling sadly and pulling Peyton into another hug. "Give the girls a hug and a kiss for me. I hope I see you guys soon!"

"You will!" Peyton said, pulling away from the hug. "Bye B. Davis."

Brooke picked up her purse and waved goodbye to Peyton, walking out of the living room and out the door.

Brooke got in her car and started to drive to Karen's house. She felt a lot better after talking to Peyton and was totally relieved. She smiled, driving down the road. She past Peyton's old street where she grew up and remembered all of the good times they had there. She past by Dan and Deb's old house, where she spent a lot of her childhood as well because their parent's were in the same social circle.

**Flashback**

"**Natey! Where are you?" a 4 year old Brooke Davis pouted. She folded her arms in front of her chest and stomped her foot, making her brown pig tails bounce. Her and Nathan had been playing hide and seek while their parent's had one of their many get togethers outside on the patio with friends and alcohol. "This isn't fair!" She shouted out to no one in particular. Nathan still wasn't responding so she continued to walk through the house when she heard a noise inside his mother's laundry room. "Nathan?" she called into the room, pushing the door open with her foot.**

"**Brooke!" Nathan shouted, but she couldn't see him. "I'm in here!" He shouted once more, kicking the dryer door and making it move.**

"**You are in the dryer?" Brooke questioned, walking towards it.**

"**The door is stuck!" She heard him call from inside of the machine and she started to giggle.**

"**You are too big to be in there Natey" Brooke laughed, opening the dryer and letting her friend out.**

"**It's a big dryer Brookie!" Nathan said, throwing his arms up in the air.**

"**Your Daddy wouldn't be happy if he knew you was in there Nate." Brooke said, tapping her little designer red suede shoe on the ground.**

"**Well, that's why we aren't gonna tell him!" Nathan said matter-of-factly. "Do you wanna go get some cookies?"**

"**Okay!" Brooke smiled, clapping her small hands together before grabbing Nathan's hand in hers. They walked down the hall hand in hand, Brooke's red summer dress bouncing along the way.**

"**Thanks for saving me Brookie." Nathan smiled at his friend. "I guess now you're my girlfriend" he shrugged.**

**End Flashback**

Brooke laughed at the old memory and all of the other things she had thought of. Of course a week after Nathan declared she was his girlfriend he ripped her Barbie's head off and that relationship ended. Brooke had decided boys were yucky and Nathan was only good as a friend. She finally pulled into Karen's driveway. Brooke and Lucas spent the rest of the afternoon eating with Karen and then were back on their way home to L.A. They were both happy and relieved to have lived through the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you liked that chapter! Make sure and review and tell me what you think or even any ideas you have for the story! You reviewing equals me updating! So your reviews decide when I update hehe, the crazy thing is, its you guys that hold the power really, not me...so use it to your advantage! hehe! I'll see you crazy people soon! Oh and happy late birthday to CheerandBrood323, I really was making an effort to post this on your birthday but I ended up not at my home last night...so HAPPY BIRTHDAY anyways and this chapter was your official birthday present ;) ! ****TEAM BRUCAS!**


	34. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**A/N: Soooo, first off...THANKS for all of the reviews, seriously they are the bestest! I just love them...its as plain as that. So really, thank you. Your reviews really are the most helpful thing in writing this story, just knowing that so many of you LOVE my story, makes me want to keep on writing it! It's ok to be in love with the story too brucas333, lol. Sometimes I think I am too...Haha. So anyways, I love you guys. So the song is called Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leann Rimes! 

* * *

**

**Chapter 34- Can't Fight The Moonlight**

Brooke was sitting in her office working on sketches. She didn't have very much time to work on them because she had to go stop by the boutique for the rest of the afternoon. Even though her vacation was over, she was happy to be back in sunny California and at work. She missed her routine and her normal life. Not to mention Haley and Amelia.

"So Brooke" Amelia said, pushing Brooke's office door open and barging through. Brooke looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. "The wedding, I can't wait to help you plan it."

"We haven't even set a date yet Amelia" Brooke laughed, shaking her head at her crazy friend and starting to draw again.

"That doesn't matter" Amelia said, shrugging it off and walking over to Brooke's desk taking a seat in a chair. "I mean, that'll come later, but we can start planning now!"

"Well, probably not _now_, I'm kinda busy" Brooke laughed. Amelia had been overly excited about the wedding ever since she found out, and she couldn't wait to start planning.

"Ugh, Brooke you are so frustrating" Amelia groaned.

"Why?" Brooke laughed, "Because I'm working instead of wedding planning? You know, you should be working too." Brooke said, opening up her drawer and putting her sketch away so that she could work on it later. Amelia started to pout and Brooke stood up from the desk. "Anyways, I gotta go down to the boutique."

"Well have fun there" Amelia said, lounging back into the chair and closing her eyes. "Ya know Brookie; we haven't done anything crazy for awhile. Do you wanna have a bon fire down at the beach tonight?"

"We haven't done that in forever!" Brooke smiled, clapping her hands together. "I miss those days back in college. I'll see what Lucas thinks then I'll call you."

"Sounds good girly. You should call and invite Haley and Nathan too. I think we should keep it small, just you, Luke, Haley, Nathan, and me and Chris. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great, it'll be more chill that way" Brooke agreed, gathering her bag and her car keys.

"Alright, well call Luke and everyone and then call me" Amelia said.

"Okay" Brooke said, walking out of her office, "Bye Amelia. Oh, and get out of my office and back to work!"

"Fiiiine" Amelia whined, getting off of the chair and following Brooke out of the office.

* * *

Brooke was driving to the boutique and decided that she better call Lucas now while she had the chance. 

"_Hey babe" Lucas said, answering the phone._

"Hey" Brooke smiled into the phone, melting at the sound of his voice. "What's up?"

"_Oh, just working. Kristen has me running around like crazy today. I swear I'm like Sports Illustrated's Bitch today" Lucas groaned. "The way I'm working you'd think I'm an intern!"_

"I'm sorry Broody" Brooke frowned into the phone. "You know, for the record, I really don't like that hot boss lady."

"_You've made that clear" Lucas laughed, "So what are you up to? How's work?"_

"Its fine, I'm on my way to the boutique" Brooke smiled, she loved the boutique. Mostly because it was _hers_. "But anyways, I was calling because Amelia wants to have a bonfire on the beach tonight and was wondering if we would want to go…what do you think?"

"_It sounds like fun" Lucas said, "But I'm not sure what time I'm gonna get off, I still have a list of things to finish before I'm outta here."_

"It's okay, we probably won't go until like 8 or 9" Brooke shrugged.

"_Sounds good" Lucas sighed, "Well the wicked witch is calling, I better go. Love you Brooke and I'll see you later."_

"Okay, good luck with the dumb whore!" Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. "Love you too!" She smiled before hanging up the phone.

Well, one down now she only had to convince Haley and Nathan to go. She wasn't so sure how easy it would be because they most likely wouldn't want to keep their kids up late and since Morgan was so little she figured there was no way in hell they would leave her home. But she was gonna try anyways so she dialed Haley's number.

"_Brooke" Haley smiled into the phone. "I'm so glad you are home! I missed you!"_

"I know Tutor Mommy, I missed you too!" Brooke smiled, using this as the perfect opportunity to convince Haley into going. "I missed you _so_ much that I think we _need_ to hang out tonight!"

"_And what did you have in mind Ms. Davis soon to be Scott?" Haley asked slyly, biting on her finger nail. She had finally gotten into a routine with Morgan and Tanner and life had been easy. Morgan was a great baby and never cried unless she needed something, she was a complete opposite of Tanner from when he was a baby._

"Well, Amelia and Chris want to have a bonfire down at the beach tonight and me and Lucas are going and we really want you and Nathan to be there too!" Brooke said quickly all in one breath.

"_Well what time is it at?" Haley asked, a little unsure about the whole situation._

"Probably around like 8 or 9" Brooke said, wincing. She knew this might be the breaking point.

"_I would really love to but I don't wanna keep Tanner up late, he goes to bed by 7:30 every night. It would just mess with his schedule to much" Haley moaned into the phone._

"Well just get a babysitter then Hale's!" Brooke said, hoping that Haley would oblige.

"_I don't think I can leave Morgan with a babysitter yet Brooke" Haley said seriously into the phone as if Brooke had no reason to even give that as an option._

"Okay, so bring Morgy and leave Tanner with a babysitter. I mean what person wouldn't want to sit in your huge house with your huge TV and movie collection while Tanner sleeps. Seriously!" Brooke said.

"_I guess that could work" Haley said, thinking about the options. "Yeah, we could do that, but I don't think we'll be able to stay for very long. I'll call Nathan and see what he wants to do."_

"Alright Haley, call me when you find out. And I'll see you tonight! Kay, thanks bye!" Brooke said, hanging up the phone before Haley could turn her down.

Brooke finally found a parking spot and made her way into the boutique. Business was going well as usual and there were a lot of people in the store. She immediately made her way to the cash register to say hi to the employees that were working there. She liked to be friends with the people that worked for her, and that's what made her such a great person to work for.

"Hey" Brooke said, walking up to the girl at the cash register. "How about you go take a break and I'll cover for you for awhile?" Brooke said, smiling at the young girl who seemed star struck every time Brooke came in.

"Thank you Miss Davis" the young girl smiled, almost blushing.

"Call me Brooke" Brooke laughed, placing a hand on the girl's arm and giving her a dimpled smile. The girl just smiled and nodded and walked off.

Brooke loved working in the boutique and had a good time ringing up people's purchases. It was pretty amazing to see people buying her clothes. The bell at the front door was constantly ringing, signaling that people were either coming in or out of the store. It was one sound that Brooke would never get tired of.

"Brooke!" a guy's voice called from the doorway. Brooke craned her head to the side and stood up on her tip-toes to try and figure out who was calling her name. She was finally met by a dark head of hair; she closed her eyes and wished for it to be Nathan even though she knew it wasn't. "Brooke, how are you? I haven't heard from you since we had lunch that one day."

"Yeah, sorry about that Chase" Brooke said unenthusiastically, staring at the cash register and pretending to do something important. "I've just been…uh…busy" Brooke said, looking up at him and forcing out the tiniest of smiles.

"Yeah, I figured that much" Chase said, looking down at the ground and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry for how lunch went that day, I know I shouldn't have sprung all of that on you but I would really like it if we could start over and maybe go out again?"

Brooke and Chase were interrupted by a customer, and Brooke couldn't help but feel relieved. "Um, excuse me. I was wondering if you have this dress in a size medium in the back. There aren't any out here" the girl said, walking up to Brooke. Chase frowned, and Brooke told Chase she'd be back and went on a search for the dress. She went into the back room and leaned up against the wall letting out a long sigh. She straightened out her skirt, and took a deep breath and went looking for the dress. Luckily she had one more back there and she took it out the girl.

"Here ya go! It looks like this is the last one we have in the store" Brooke smiled at the customer. "If you would like I could ring you up right over here" Brooke said, directing the customer over to the cash register.

"That would be great, thank you" the lady said following Brooke over to buy her dress.

After Brooke finished with the customer Chase came back over to her, "So anyways. Do you think you'd wanna go out again?" He asked sheepishly, obviously nervous to what her answer would be. But he figured that if he wanted his chance with Brooke Davis he was gonna have to fight for her, and that's exactly what he'd do.

"Well, I'd love to Chase. I mean I'd love to as friends" Brooke said, giving him a small smile. She realized she was probably about to break his heart, but there was no easy way around it. Lying to him would make it harder so she decided to just let it out. "I'm sort of engaged" She shrugged, lifting up her left hand to reveal her ring.

"Oh" Chase said sadly hanging his head. "I should've known. Anyone I know?"

"Uh well," Brooke started; she knew this was just gonna be the icing on the cake to piss off Chase but dang it. "Yeah, actually it's Lucas…Lucas Scott" she said, wrinkling up her face scared of what his reaction might be.

"You've got to be kidding me" Chase said, starting to laugh nervously. "Who is it really? Because I know _my_ friend Brooke Davis wouldn't give that ass the time of day…"

"I'm serious Chase" Brooke said, glaring at him. She wasn't in the mood for anyone to bad mouth her Lucas or her getting married.

"Wow" was all he said as he began laughing again. He just continued laughing, shook his head at her and turned around and left the store.

She figured it could've been worse, and at least he left. She just shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

Lucas was about ready to either kill his boss or find a new job. She had been making him run around all day doing stupid errands. He was becoming a pro with the testy copy machine and he knew almost everyone on his floors coffee preference. He also knew one thing for sure, and that was that he didn't sign up for this. He could just see Ryan laughing at him if he were here right now. Lucas never knew that turning someone down, especially a boss, could do so much damage. 

"Lucas" Kristen said sternly entering his office where he had just sat down. "Where are my copies? I need them on my desk in two minutes; I need to look over them before the meeting. Some of us take our job seriously." Kristen said, turning on her heels and walking back out of his office.

Lucas just rolled his eyes and searched his desk for the actual copies that she was talking about. He finally found the copies and stuffed them in a folder so he could take them to her. He looked up at the clock on the wall and it was already 5:15. Brooke was probably on her way home from work right now, and he should be too. But instead he was running around like he was Kristen's lap dog. He walked down the hall to her office and walked in, slamming the folder down on her desk.

"What's with the attitude Scott?" She scoffed. He just shook his head and walked back to his office.

Soon enough though, there was Kristen standing at his door. "Even though you are having a bad day, you still need to pull your weight around here. These articles need to be edited and then you can leave." Kristen said, tossing a small binder on his desk. He opened it up and there were 4 articles in there. He was gonna be there for awhile.

He thought about arguing with her, throwing the binder back in her face, but he wasn't sure how well that would go over and he couldn't let her win. So he just grabbed the first article and started reading.

Lucas had been reading for so long that his eyes were starting to hurt. Luckily his phone started ringing, pulling him out from his trance.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly into the phone.

"_Lucas? Where are you?" Brooke's voice said, bounding through the phone. "It's 6:30!"_

"Wow, time has gotten away from me" Lucas groaned.

"_When are you gonna be home?" Brooke pouted, "Haley and Nathan and Amelia and Topher are gonna be going to the bonfire and-"_

"Topher?" Lucas questioned.

"_Yeah, ya know…Christopher, Amelia's man." Brooke said, using her 'duh' voice. "Chris is just too original so I decided to call him Topher" She smiled, obviously happy with her choice._

"Right" Lucas laughed, "You actually talked Haley and Nate into going?"

"_Yeah, they got a babysitter for Tanner and they are just gonna bring Morgan. I don't think they'll stay long though" Brooke sighed. "So when are you coming home?"_

"The thing is, Kristen stuck me with all of this work right when I was about ready to leave" Lucas groaned. Upset just by the thought of his crazy boss. "But I think I'll just have to get as much done as possible and I promise I'll be home by 8 in time for the bonfire."

"_Okay" Brooke frowned. "I miss you and I'll see you soon. Hurry and get done okay?"_

"Okay. Love you" Lucas said into the phone just as she was hanging up.

He hurried and got back to work, reading over the articles even faster so that he wouldn't let Brooke down by being late. He knew that Kristen was doing all of this just to mess with him since he turned her down and he wasn't gonna let her get away with it. There was no way she was gonna get the best of him, that was for sure.

* * *

It was 8:15 and Lucas still wasn't home. Brooke was sitting on the couch; she had on a pair of jeans and boots with a sweater. She had a few blankets by the door to take along with a bag of treats and two camping chairs. She was tapping her fingers on her cell phone waiting for Lucas to get there. She was starting to get upset that he wasn't there yet, especially since all of their friends were meeting at the beach at 8. She heard the garage door open and immediately jumped up, walking to the door that led from the house to the garage and opened it, watching Lucas pull his truck into the garage. She folded her arms and leaned against the door frame waiting for him to come inside. 

He got out of his truck and walked over to Brooke, placing a hand on her waist and pulling her into a hug. "Sorry I'm late" he whispered into her ear.

"Well it doesn't matter now because we are already late!" She hissed back at him. She pulled away from the hug and walked back into the house grabbing all of her stuff. She knew it wasn't exactly his fault that he was late, but she hated the fact that he was late all because of his stupid hot boss.

"Brooke, I came as fast as I could" He said defensively, walking quickly to catch up with her. "I really need to keep this job, it is the way I'll be able to stay here…with you."

"Yeah, unless it ends up driving us apart" She shot back, grabbing the camping chairs and shoving them into Lucas' arms.

"It was _one_ late night at work!" He said getting aggravated.

"Yeah, well one late night turns into two and two turns into three and pretty soon you are never home on time." Brooke scowled. "And go figure it would be when you are there. With _her_."

"Don't even go there Brooke" Lucas warned.

"Lets just go, we're already late" Brooke said, giving up. She grabbed the blankets and her purse and they went out to the car.

* * *

The ride to the beach was silent. Lucas kept his eyes on the road while Brooke kept hers fixed outside the window, staring at the lines in the road as they passed by. They arrived at the beach and parked their car by Nathan's and Chris'. 

Lucas grabbed the chairs out of the backseat and by the time he got them Brooke was already half way across the beach and almost at the bonfire.

"Why are you guys so late?" Haley asked, hugging Brooke.

"Lucas was just late at work" Brooke said smiling. She wasn't gonna let them know that she was upset by it.

"Hey Luke" Nathan said as Lucas walked up to him, setting down the chairs.

"Hey man" Lucas replied, knocking fists with him. "Sorry we're late" Lucas said to Haley, pulling her into a hug. "Hey Amelia and Chris, it's good to see you again.

"Yeah you too" Amelia smiled from her spot on Chris' lap. "Your niece is gorgeous" Amelia gushed, referring to baby Morgan who she was holding.

"Yeah, she looks just like her mom" Lucas smiled. Brooke walked over to the other side of the fire and just stared at it blankly. Haley looked over at Brooke then turned to Lucas and gave him a questioning look.

Lucas just shrugged and walked over to Brooke. He put his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay. I just really wanted to spend tonight with you and our friends" Brooke sighed leaning her head back into his shoulder.

"I know, and I want the same. We are here now so let's enjoy it" he said into her hair.

"Start over?" She asked, turning around so that his arms were securely placed around her waist and her hands were resting around his neck.

_**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight**_

"Yeah, start over" he smiled, dipping his head down to catch her lips in a kiss.

_**You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss**_

"Mmm" she sighed into his lips deepening the kiss even further as Lucas' hands made their way up her shirt.

**_But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight_**

"Um, HELLO!" Haley said, waving her arms towards Brooke and Lucas. "We're still here and you are getting way to PDA."

Brooke pulled away from Lucas and started to laugh, "Sorry" she giggled blushing.

"I can't say that I'm sorry though" Lucas laughed, Brooke slapping his hands out from under her shirt. She laced her fingers with his and they went over to stand with their friends.

"So Topher, do you and Amelia have any wedding plans?" Brooke asked, walking over to Amelia and Chris, dragging Lucas behind her.

"Brooke" Lucas started.

"Not at the moment" Chris smiled, looking down at Amelia.

"It's only a matter of time" Brooke joked, rolling her eyes at the happy couple. She always would've guessed that they would've tied the knot before her and Lucas.

"Leave the poor guy alone" Lucas told her sticking up for Chris who he could tell was starting to get uneasy.

"Did you bring the Starbursts?" Haley asked, skipping towards Brooke as Nathan put a sleeping Morgan into her stroller.

"You two and your Starbursts" Nathan said, shaking his head as Lucas laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I brought them" Brooke smiled, and then pointed a finger at Nathan and Lucas, "And you two stop! No bonfire is complete without roasting Starbursts!"

"Wait" Chris said, waving his hands around in the air. "Roast Starbursts? Don't normal people roast marshmallows?"

"Yeah, key word…normal" Lucas laughed, receiving a smack on the arm from Brooke.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" Brooke giggled pulling a bag of Starburst candies from the bag that she packed. "They are good, huh Amelia?"

"Yeah, they really are. I'm in!" She said, jumping off of Chris' lap and running over to Brooke and Haley to get in on the Starburst action.

* * *

After they had roasted some Starbursts, and even a few marshmallows Haley and Nathan decided that it was time to take Morgan home so they left. Brooke, Lucas, Amelia and Chris were all just sitting around the fire talking. 

"Well, I think its time we better get going" Amelia yawned, standing up from her chair and grabbing Chris' hands.

"Yeah we should." He agreed standing up. "Do you guys want me to help put the fire out?" Chris asked, looking at Lucas who in turn looked at Brooke who shrugged.

"No, that's okay. You guys just go I think we're gonna stick around here for awhile." He said, and Brooke grinned.

"Okay, it was good seeing you guys again, we should do this more often" Chris said, "Bye Brooke" he said, pulling her into a hug. "See ya Lucas" he said shaking Luke's hand.

"Bye Topher" Brooke grinned, waving to him as they walked away, "Bye Amelia, I'll see you at work tomorrow!"

"Bye Brooke, Bye Luke!" Amelia waved walking back to the car.

"So Broody, what do you wanna do now?" Brooke asked, standing in front of the chair he was sitting in.

**_Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart_**

"Well, I was thinking" Lucas said, grabbing each of her hands and pulling her down towards him until her face was level with his. "We could do this" he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips which she immediately deepened to not so innocent.

"I like this" she smiled against his lips, climbing onto his lap so she was straddling him. His hands found their way to her hair where he pulled her face even closer to his if it was possible and Brooke began working on Lucas' belt.

_**But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight, no**_

"Here?" Lucas questioned, pulling away from the kiss. Brooke nodded as an answer before her face came plunging towards his once again. She had finally gotten his pants off and the only things in the way were her pants and his boxers when she started to pull his shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his naked chest and her fingers burned to the touch.

_**You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart**_

"Luke" Brooke groaned huskily, detaching her mouth from his and pulling her own shirt over her head.

"Yeah" He groaned, pushing his lips back on hers.

"Water" she smiled against his lips and at the mention he pulled back.

"Are you serious, the water is probably freezing!" he said in shock. Then again this was his girlfriend, Brooke Davis. She was probably the most spontaneous human being he knew.

"Mmhmm" Brooke nodded, "It'll be fun. Come on" She said, standing up and unbuttoning her jeans to reveal her red panties.

Lucas jumped up and was all the sudden game for skinny dipping in the ocean with Brooke.

* * *

_**There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze**_

"Oh my god Luke, I'm f-f-freezing!" Brooke shivered, holding his hand and running towards the fire that was slowly dying.

_**Sweeps its spell upon your heart**_

"It was your idea to go in the water" Lucas half laughed as Brooke's lip quivered. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Brooke's shoulders, then wrapping one around his own.

"Yeah, and don't even say you didn't enjoy it mister!" Brooke giggled, reaching up to kiss him.

_**No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Till you're in my arms**_

"Oh, no regrets here" he said, holding his hands up in defeat as Brooke giggled. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and pulled her inside his blanket as they walked to the car.

Lucas opened the car door for Brooke and she climbed inside, him shutting the door behind her. He got into the drivers side and drove home.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier" Brooke said, turning to face Lucas.

"It's okay, I know it must have been stressful for you, and I will try my hardest not to let it happen again." He said, squeezing Brooke's hand.

"Thanks Luke" Brooke smiled, "For everything."

_**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight**_

Lucas smiled at her and pulled her hand up and kissed it, then set it back down on the center console.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there ya go! I have a feeling that most of you are going to LOVE the next chapter...so all you have to do is review and I will post it! So yeah, tell me what you think...I'll post and it'll be a great old time! BRUCAS FOREVER!!! and ever...** **(Seriously, Mark...all you have to do is re-watch season's 1-3 and see all the signs that they are meant to be together...duh...)**


	35. Now Or Never

**A/N: Okay, soooo I _wasn't_ gonna update THIS soon, but the thing is your reviews totally swayed my decision and I decided I just had to update because you guys are so AWESOME! Sooo, here's your chapter! And I just want to say THANK YOU to every single one of you that reviewed...I think that was the most reviews I have ever gotten! WOW! So this song is by Lifehouse and it's called Hanging by a Moment and it is one of my all time favorite songs, I just love it! Although I don't love it as much as I love you guys ;)...Oh and a lot of you were wondering about the whole roasting starbursts thing...well me and my friends have bonfires in the mountains a lot and we ALWAYS roast starbursts instead of marshmallows...they are _reallly _good! You should totally try it next time you are camping or something! Okay, I'm done rambling...enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 35- Now Or Never**

**Flashback**

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

**Brooke and Lucas had finally gotten together. They had spent weeks, pining and lusting over each other. Not to mention the countless hours flirting. Yes, hours. Brooke had stayed over at Lucas' house for the first time, and luckily his mom was away in Italy, because they were both sure she wouldn't approve of what had went on in his bedroom that night…**

"**Lucas?" Brooke yawned, stretching her arms and opening her eyes, waiting until they focused in the dark. She felt his warm hands still resting on her stomach, and when she rolled over she was face to face with the hott blonde boy that she had kept up all night.**

"**Hmm?" He moaned, his eyes still closed.**

"**We fell asleep" She whispered, snuggling back into his chest, goose bumps forming on her body from the loss of contact.**

"**You tired me out, Brooke Davis" Lucas chuckled, his laugh coming out throaty from the sleep that had overtaken his body. Brooke had to admit, the throaty laugh was hott. Definitely hott.**

**Brooke giggled and slapped him on the chest. "I think we can blame most of it on you!"**

"**I don't think so" he smiled, finally opening his eyes to see the most beautiful girl ever.**

"**Finally waking up" Brooke smirked, "Boyfriend…"**

"**Mmm" Lucas smiled at the new nickname before leaning forward and kissing her. "What time is it?" He asked as he pulled away from her, resting his head on her shoulder.**

**She reached for her phone on his bed side table and pushed a button to make the screen light up. "4:26 A.M." she replied, answering his question.**

"**We have school in the morning…" Lucas sighed, closing his eyes once more and pulling Brooke closer to him.**

"**My hair is a mess" Brooke said disgusted, totally ignoring Lucas' last comment. "It's all snarly and bed head-y and-" She grunted, obviously not to happy about it.**

**Lucas opened his eyes and reached a hand up to her head, ruffling her hair, "You're gorgeous" he whispered cutting her off, and staring at her.**

**Brooke could feel herself blush and couldn't help but smile. Here she was in bed with Lucas Scott and her hair was a mess. Normally she would be embarrassed beyond belief, but Lucas had said she was gorgeous, and she knew he meant it. And dang it, those butterflys just would _not_ stop flying around in her stomach.**

**End Flashback**

It had been a month and it was now mid-October. Everything seemed to be going well in L.A. Brooke's business had been going well as normal. She hadn't heard from Chase in a month, since the whole run in with him at the Boutique. She figured that was a good thing, no a _great_ thing. Lucas' job was going better, Kristen had seemed to get over the jealousy and resentment and he was actually getting to write more articles and he couldn't be happier.

Brooke was at the mall with Haley, Tanner, and Baby Morgan shopping for Halloween costumes while Lucas was at home working on an article.

"So what are you gonna dress them up as?" Brooke asked, holding Tanner's hand while looking through a rack of monster-ish costumes.

"I don't know." Haley sighed, pushing Morgan's stroller. "What do you want to dress up like Tanner?" She asked him, squatting down to get at his level.

"I's Buzz!" He exclaimed, shooting his hands up in the air.

"How about you be a pirate" Brooke suggested.

"No ways!" Tanner said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Okay, let's find Buzz Lightyear" Haley sighed, walking to the Disney section. She figured this would be a good choice for him since he had been pretty much obsessed with the movie since she bought it for him. She was just worried with the costume on he might really think he could fly and actually suceed this time.

"What about Morgan, what should she be?" Brooke questioned, looking through the baby costumes while Tanner helped his mom find his. "How about a flower?" Brooke asked, holding up a green flower costume with a hat that hooked underneath the baby's chin and petals came out all around the face. It looked like one of the most uncomfortable things she had ever seen and she couldn't imagine dressing a poor, little, innocent baby in it!

"Ugh, I don't think so" Haley laughed. She finally found Tanner's size and grabbed it, walking back over to where Brooke was looking through baby costumes.

"How about a lady bug?" Brooke asked, holding up a cute costume. It looked like pajamas and it was red with big black spots. It was comfortable, cute and simple.

"I like it. It's not like too over the top" Haley agreed, looking at the costume Brooke was holding up.

"Mo-gans nots a bug" Tanner said, shaking his head as if his mom and aunt were stupid.

"It's just pretend" Brooke laughed, ruffling his dark hair as they made their way over to the cash register to pay.

"I's tired" Tanner yawned, reaching his arms up to Brooke. She picked him up and he immediately laid his head on her shoulder.

They paid for their things and left the store. "So are you gonna take him trick-or-treating this year?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, he's starting to understand the whole idea and so I think we will" Haley said, pushing the stroller.

"I's gonna get wots and wots of candy" Tanner said, his head shooting up just at the mention of trick-or-treating.

"Yeah, and then you can share it with Aunt Brooke!" Brooke exclaimed, smiling and nodding her head to make it sound like a good idea.

"No's, it's my wots of candy" Tanner said before laying his head back on her shoulder. He was definitely going through the _mine_ stage.

"Should we go trick-or-treating at Aunt Brooke's house Tan?" Haley asked her sleepy son.

"Yeah-ya! Her's gives me wots of candy!" Tanner smiled as Brooke and Haley just laughed at him.

"So what are you and Lucas doing for Halloween?" Haley asked Brooke as they continued walking through the crowded mall.

"Well, Amelia is having a big party, so we might go to that" Brooke shrugged. "But I don't know, I kinda just wanna stay home with him, ya know?"

"Brooke Davis, staying home instead of going to a party?" Haley asked in shock. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Oh, shut up!" Brooke laughed, hitting Haley on the arm.

* * *

Tanner fell asleep right when they put him in the car, and Morgan was actually sleeping too. Brooke and Haley drove in silence. Brooke messing with the radio stations and Haley tapping her fingers on the steering wheel along with the music. 

"Haley" Brooke said, quietly in almost a whisper.

"Yeah Brooke?" She replied, looking over at her nervous looking best friend.

Brooke sat still for a minute, twisting a strand of hair around her finger as if she was contemplating what to say. "I'm late" she squeaked out.

"What do you mean you're late? I thought you guys weren't doing anything today?" Haley asked confused, "We're almost to your house though so chill!"

"No, I mean I'm _late_…" Brooke said, looking at Haley with sad eyes like she was a child waiting for her mom to make things all better.

"OH! Oh!" Haley spurted out. "Oh my gosh Brooke, that is so exciting! Have you taken a test yet? Have you talked to Lucas? Wow, this is amazing!"

Brooke widened her eyes at Haley as if she couldn't be serious. "No I haven't taken a test and I haven't told Lucas."

"Well when did it…uh happen?" Haley asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Remember the bonfire?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded. "Well I'm pretty sure it was that night. We are usually _so_ safe, but that night we didn't have protection. And we kinda didn't get _any_ sleep all night if you know what I mean…"

"Naughty, Brooke!" Haley laughed, before turning more serious. "Okay, we are gonna stop and get a test, you need to find out."

"I know, I was just kinda hoping it would come and I wouldn't have to worry about it" Brooke said awkwardly. "Oh god! This isn't good." She said, shaking her head.

"It's gonna be fine" Haley smiled, grabbing Brooke's hand as she pulled into a grocery store parking lot. "Do you wanna go get it or do you want me to?"

"You go, I'll stay here with the kids so we don't have to wake them up" Brooke said, glad that she could count on Haley to help her through anything.

Haley nodded her head and smiled before getting out of the car and going into the store. She was back five minutes later with a small plastic sack which she placed in Brooke's purse. Brooke was staring out the window and they drove off.

"Do you wanna take it at my house or at home?" Haley asked not sure of what Brooke would be more comfortable with.

"I think I just wanna go home. I don't think I can do this without Luke" Brooke said, turning to Haley and giving her a small, nervous smile.

"Okay, I think that's the best choice you could make" Haley said, smiling at her friend.

They eventually made it to Brooke's house. Haley gave her a hug and wished her good luck, making her promise to call later with the results. Brooke of course thanked her and promised to talk to her soon. She slowly made her way up the pathway to her front door. Before she opened it, she made sure the plastic sack that contained her future was still tucked away, safely inside her purse. For now.

She opened the door and set her things on the ground. "Lucas?" She called, into the quiet house.

"You're home" he smiled, walking into the entrance way where he pulled Brooke into a hug. "How was shopping?"

"Good" Brooke mumbled into his chest where she had buried her head. She liked the feeling in Lucas' arms. There she was safe and secure and that was something she wasn't ready to let go of just yet.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked. He sensed something was wrong. Maybe it was the small, sad but nervous smile she gave him when he walked towards her. Maybe it was the way her fingers dug into the soft cotton of his shirt as if they were not going to let go, or the way that her head was buried deep into his chest. Whatever it was, he knew that something was just not right.

"We gotta talk" She said, bringing her head away from his chest to look up into his big, blue, worried eyes. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she immediately shoved her face back into his chest to hide them.

"Brookie" Lucas sighed, running his hands through her hair. "What's wrong baby?"

_**Letting go of all I've held on to**_

The last word he said brought Brooke into hysterics. She immediately started to cry and there was no stopping the tears now. Lucas led her into the living room where he sat her on the couch. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her small, shaking frame. She cried into his chest for what seemed like hours when it had only been a few minutes.

"Brooke, honey…what's wrong?" Lucas asked, he was starting to get worried. She had seemed fine before she went shopping. "You gotta talk to me…come on Pretty Girl" Lucas said, softly caressing her back with his strong hands. He listened to her sniffling stop and then she finally looked up at him. Her eyes were scared, he didn't like that. "What's wrong babe?"

"I-I I, w-we" Brooke started, not being able to get the words out of her mouth. "We, we-we're…"

"What?" Lucas asked, bending down and kissing her cheek to try and comfort her. "What's going on? Just tell me and we'll get through this…together."

_Together_…the word rang through her ears. She didn't know why she was so scared. Lucas had just said that whatever it was they'd get through it together and she knew that he meant it. The way he stared into her eyes and rubbed her back. She knew he meant it. She just needed to tell him, tell him what was going on. Tell them that their lives might be changing.

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

"I'm not going anywhere Brookie" he said surely. And he meant it, no matter what was happening, he would be there for her.

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

She stared up into his gorgeous, blue eyes. Eyes that she could tell were worried and she grabbed his hand. She held his big, soft hand in hers and stared into his worried eyes. It was now or never. "Luke…" She started, and he nodded waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and looked down at their hands that were laced together, a perfect fit. "We, I…I think, I think I'm pregnant Luke." She said it. She actually told him. So what if he was speechless, it's okay that he wasn't saying anything right? Of course he's gonna be shocked, he has a right to be doesn't he? At least he's not running…

"Say something" Brooke begged quietly. Her eyes darted from his eyes back down to their hands.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete**_

"Brooke" he whispered, his face pale and un-readable. "Do you, I mean did you take a test?"

"Not yet, Haley got me one on the way home today. I wanted you to be here with me when I did it" Brooke sighed. She had to be strong now, after her small breakdown she could do it. She could be strong for the both of them.

"This is…this is" Lucas said, shock still written on his face. "Amazing." He said, a smile breaking out as he pulled her into his arms.

_**I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now**_

"I was hoping you'd say that" Brooke said, relief crashing over her. "Lucas, this is gonna change our lives…"

"For the better" Lucas smiled, "I just want you to know, baby or no baby…I love you Brooke and I will be here for you always."

"I love you too Lucas" She smiled, "Should we go take the test now?"

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

"After I do" he said, placing a hand on each side of her face and pulling her in for a heart-stopping kiss. "This. Okay, are you ready?" Brooke nodded, "No matter what happens, it's me and you forever." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up off of the couch.

Brooke and Lucas walked hand in hand to the entry way to their house where Brooke had set her stuff down. Brooke stood there for a few minutes staring at her open purse, and Lucas decided he would let her take her time with this. She finally reached down and grabbed the small white sack out of her purse and held it tightly in her hands, looking up into Lucas' eyes for support.

"Ready?" He asked sweetly, rubbing her hand with his thumb. She nodded slowly and he leaned down to place a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. "Come on" He smiled at her, pulling her towards the staircase.

They walked up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared, standing in front of the door that led to their bathroom.

"I don't think I can do it Luke" Brooke said barely above a whisper as she stared up into Lucas' beautiful eyes. She hoped their baby had those eyes…

_**Letting go of all I've held on to**_

"You can do it Brookie" Lucas said, smiling down at her. "You are the strongest person I know, you can do this. _We_ can do this." He said as if he was more sure of that than anything else in the world. Brooke threw her arms around his waist and dug her head into his chest. He pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her small body. They stood like this together for a few minutes. Lucas whispering that it would be ok in her ear while a few tears ran down her face.

Brooke finally raised her head so that she was looking at Lucas. She wiped the last tear off of her cheek and let out a small smile. "Okay" she said, breathing out heavily. "Let's do this." She said as he smiled at her and gave her a supportive squeeze. She pulled away from him and began walking into the bathroom; she put her hand on the door to close it but stopped. "Wait right here?"

"Of course" Lucas said, giving Brooke a thumbs up. "I love you."

"Love you too Broody" she said before closing the bathroom door, leaving him outside to wait.

* * *

Brooke came out of the bathroom minutes later and Lucas immediately pulled her into his arms. He was just glad she was back because he couldn't stand being on the opposite side of the door from her any longer. 

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

"How long do we have to wait?" Lucas asked, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor right next to the bathroom door.

"10 minutes" Brooke replied, following Lucas' example and sitting down next to him. "Leave it to Haley to get a test that takes so long." Brooke laughed dryly, trying to change the mood.

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

"Seriously" Lucas sighed, looking down at his watch and timing out ten minutes. "So what do we look for? Two lines or one?"

"Actually she got one that reads it digital…ya know? Not pregnant, pregnant…that kinda thing" Brooke said shrugging.

"Wow, I had no idea technology had come _that_ far" Lucas said, shaking his head.

"No kidding" Brooke said leaning her head on Lucas' shoulder. "How's the article coming along?" Brooke asked him, wanting to talk about anything but the small plastic stick that was waiting for her in the bathroom.

"It's going good" Lucas replied. He knew this was Brooke's way of dealing with things; acting like it wasn't happening, but it was killing him. He felt like his stomach was in his throat and he was gonna lose it any minute. He had always wanted kids, he knew that. He just wasn't expecting it _now_. Not when his career was finally picking up again and Brooke's business was booming. Not to mention they hadn't even been living together for very long and they had a wedding to plan. It was all happening so fast, but the more he thought about it…that was their style and it always had been. Fast.

"Lucas…your brooding" Brooke said, lifting her head up off of his shoulders to look in his quiet eyes.

"Am not" Lucas defended.

"You are squinting, I can see the brooding lines forming in your forehead" Brooke pointed out, sticking a finger up to his forehead and poking at it. "See. Definitely brooding" She said, smiling and nodding her head. Dang, she could read him like a book.

Lucas just chuckled and ruffled Brooke's hair causing her to squeal. "Life is changing ya know? I mean, we might have created a baby" Lucas said, smiling at Brooke's stomach and placing a hand on it.

"Yeah, how scary is that…me and you might be _parents_" Brooke scoffed, trying to make light of the situation. Lucas raised his eyebrow at Brooke, "What, you can barely take care of yourself how it is!" She said in defense.

"But really" Lucas said, letting her know that he was being serious. "I just can't believe it. It's a pretty amazing thing to think about, and I can't help but feel proud that you are gonna be my child's mom."

"Lets not get all Hallmark Luke" Brooke sighed, "We don't even know if there is a baby in there…" She said, turning her gaze away from him. All of this baby talk was making her nervous. She felt like she was gonna be sick and cry at the same time. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away roughly with the back of her hand.

"Brooke" Lucas said, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. "What's wrong? I know there is something you aren't saying…"

Brooke looked up at him and cursed him in her head. She loved being able to know what he was thinking and feeling but why did he have to know her so well? "The ten minutes is up" She said quietly, looking across the room at the alarm clock on Lucas' bedside table. She started to stand up but Lucas grabbed her hand, pulling her back down where she sat on his lap.

"No way missy," Lucas said shaking his head and placing his hands around her waist so she couldn't escape. "You need to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours first."

_**I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

Brooke pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows, looking up at him realizing that he wasn't gonna give up. "I just…" she started, her voice going from loud and strong to quiet and shaking. "I just I don't know if I can do this. You know the mom thing? I mean look at my parents Lucas!" Brooke said, throwing her hands up in the air, her voice getting louder. "They weren't good examples and that's all I ever saw…and I don't wanna be like them, but then I realize that is probably exactly who I'll end up to be. And don't give me that look because even though Dan is psycho, you had your mom and you had Uncle Keith…" Brooke said, her voice slowly fading as she pulled the sweater she was wearing over the light tank top tighter around her.

"You aren't going to be anything like your parents Brooke" Lucas said, almost scolding her. "You are nothing like them. You are caring and loving and smart. And oh god, I _could_ go on" Lucas said, bringing a hand up to her cheek. "You will be an amazing mom Brooke. I know that…"

Brooke stared at him for a second, biting her lip before she quickly brought her face towards his, her mouth landing on his. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip before he hungrily kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair, messing it up and exploring every bit of his mouth. The kiss wasn't slow or soft. It was fast, rushed, and passionate. They were letting out every feeling they had in that one kiss…Lucas moved from her lips down to her neck, sucking and biting. Brooke breathed heavily, her hands traveling from Lucas' hair down to the hem of his shirt; she slowly moved it up until his mouth had to lose contact with her while she lifted it over his head. As soon as his shirt was gone, his mouth made its way back to hers.

"Lucas" Brooke panted, pulling her swollen lips away from his.

"Hmm?" He moaned into her lips, bringing his mouth back to hers

"The test" she breathed out heavily and he pulled away from her nodding. She ran a hand through her hair and readjusted her shirt.

_**And I don't know what I'm diving into**_

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, trying to regain composure. Maybe making out right before you found out if you were gonna have a baby or not wasn't the most mature way to handle things, but with Brooke and Lucas it was the only way to handle it. Even though this is what had gotten them into the situation in the first place.

"Lets just sit here for a minute" Brooke choked out, the reality of the situation hitting her all over again. Lucas nodded and pulled her towards him. She rested her forehead against his and held her breath. She felt like she couldn't breath, and not breathing was stopping time. Stopping time was exactly what she needed right now. But eventually the breath came back to her and she realized that she couldn't stop it if she wanted to. She opened her eyes, staring into Lucas' blue ones. He leaned towards her, pecking her on the lips then the nose. She climbed off of his lap and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

"Okay, let's do this" Lucas smiled, wrapping his arm around Brooke's waist. Brooke looked up at him and nodded. They walked into the bathroom, staring at the plastic test across the room on the counter.

_**There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find**_

It was hard to believe that the little piece of plastic was holding their future. It wasn't anything extravagant. It was a long skinny piece of white **plastic**. It had a purple thumb rest on one end that was right next to the tiny screen that revealed the truth. The other end was covered by a simple white cap. This little thing sitting on the counter told them everything they needed to know. It was more than an engagement, more than moving in together, it was the ultimate sacrifice. The ultimate commitment. This little piece of plastic bonds people together whether they like it or not. And at the moment, it was the scariest looking thing Brooke and Lucas had ever seen.

_**There's nothing in the world that can change my mind**_

Lucas looked down at Brooke, and she looked up at him. He gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her side. She raised her eyebrow and bit down on her bottom lip. They were in this together, and they both knew it. There wasn't a doubt in Brooke's mind; she knew Lucas was in it for the long haul, baby or no baby. As long as she had Lucas for support she knew she could get through this.

**_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_**

When she thought about it, she realized there was no one else that she would want to be standing with in this situation right now. There was no one else that she could imagine facing this with, and there was no one else's arm that she would want around her. As much as that little test across the room scared her, she knew it would be okay because it was all happening with him. With _her_ Lucas and she could handle that.

"You go get it!" Brooke squealed, covering her eyes with one hand and pushing Lucas towards the test with the other.

"I don't think so" Lucas said, stopping dead in his tracks and trying to think of an excuse to get him out of the reading of the test. "You peed on that, I am not touching it!"

"Lucas" Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "You don't touch the end I peed on, besides I covered that end with a cap anyways. _Guys!_" Brooke sighed. "Just go get it!"

"Why do I have to do everything?" Lucas whined, he knew that he would end up reading it anyways.

"Okay, should we make a list? You are the one that did this" She argued, pointing to her still small belly. "And I'm the one that has to get fat because of this…" She said, pointing to her belly again. "Because of what _you_ did! So obviously you want to _do_ everything, you never opposed to it before so you need to do _this_ and go get the test…"

"You know it took both of us to get us in this situation right?" Lucas asked, cocking an eyebrow at Brooke.

"So not the point!" Brooke smiled frustrated. "Ugh! Just go get it!" Brooke whined, pushing Lucas again, but _this_ time he actually began moving. Brooke folded her arms in front of her chest, stuck her nose in the air and smiled, totally winning the argument_. It feels good to be victorious_, she thought smugly.

"You are coming with me right?" Lucas said to Brooke, holding out his hand to her. He was not doing this alone…no way. "I'll pick it up, I'll read it, but you better be by my side Brooke Davis." Lucas warned, and Brooke groaned in defeat, shoving her hand into Lucas' and walking by his side.

"Alright" Brooke sighed, looking up to Lucas' eyes. "Now or never."

"Okay" Lucas said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He placed his fingers on the test that was face down on the counter. "I love you Brooke. 1…2…3…" He said, Brooke throwing her hand in front of her eyes and Lucas slowly lifting the test up off the counter. He turned it around so that he could read the results and went silent. He placed it face down back on the counter, not saying a word.

"Well?" Brooke said impatiently, uncovering her eyes and looking up at a speechless Lucas.

_**I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you liked that...Most of you were wanting a Brucas baby so are they pregnant or not? Who knows... So I haven't gotten the next chapter written so give me a few days, it'll be good to read your reviews just to see what you think while I am writing the next chapter anyways! So make sure and review and tell me what you thought! Oh, and don't kill me for leaving it like that! I know I kinda drug out the whole thing, but it is after all hanging by a moment and I wanted it to go by slow for them! Anyways..._you_ review..._I_ write! Sound like a plan? XOXO! BRUCAS FOR '08! hehe**


	36. The Truth Is Out

**A/N: Okay, sorry that took forever! Seriously, that chapter was so hard to write! BUT the best thing was, I got SOOO many reviews and WOW! I waas like TOTALLY blown away! Like TOTALLY! So basically, I owe you guys BIG time! Like I mean HUGE! I just want to thank every single one of you (I think all 32 of you) for reviewing! Like honestly you are the best! Thank you times infinity! Oh the song is Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles!

* * *

**

**Chapter 36: The Truth Is Out**

_**Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes**_

Lucas stared down at the test, tapping his fingers on the cold counter.

"What did it say?" Brooke asked growing impatient. Lucas finally turned his attention back to her. Staring in the brown eyes he had always loved. "Lucas?" Brooke said faintly, she was getting more nervous by the minute and Lucas' vow of silence was totally not helping. "Okay, you are starting to freak me out" Brooke said warily, placing her hand on Lucas' shoulder.

His eyes darted down at the test that was still lying on the counter, and then back up at Brooke. She was staring at him, her gaze never breaking. She had started to bite her bottom lip, and he knew that she was getting nervous. Hell, he was nervous too.

"It…you're…we're" Lucas said quietly, as Brooke was hanging on every word he said. "We're gonna have a _baby_ Brooke." Lucas said softly, a small smile forming on his lips as if it was just hitting him. He slowly lifted his arms up from his side and wrapped them around Brooke's shoulders pulling her into a tight hug.

Brooke closed her eyes and fell into Lucas' embrace. She melted in his arms. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was going to be a mom and Lucas was going to be a dad. She wasn't even sure how she felt. She figured she was mainly nervous, kind of scared, and a part of her was happy.

"Brooke, we're gonna have a baby" Lucas said into her hair, more excitement in his voice this time. Lucas was always meant to be a father, Brooke knew that. She knew that he would do a great job; she just wished she was sure she would do a good job as well. He slowly leaned back, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up towards his. Her lips slowly met his, for one of the softest, sweetest most genuine kisses she had ever had.

She pulled away from Lucas smiling. "This is really happening?" She said in shock, reaching for the plastic test on the counter. She lifted it up and smiled when she actually read the word 'pregnant' on the small screen. "Is it gonna be ok this time?" She asked Lucas quietly, staring up into his eyes with her sad ones.

He pulled her towards him once more, stroking her hair with his hands. "It'll be okay Brooke, it'll be okay." He was scared and he knew that she would be scared too, especially after losing their baby back in High School. He just hoped that the same thing didn't happen with this one, because he wasn't sure if either one of them could handle it.

**Flashback**

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head_

**It was an early Saturday morning and Lucas was down at the River Court shooting hoops by himself. He loved being there, alone in the quiet, just him and his basketball. Summer was going to be over soon, and he had to enjoy it while he could. The park was beautiful. The trees and the grass were green, there were flowers blooming everywhere, and birds were chirping in the trees. He breathed in the scent of the summer breeze and smiled. Next summer at this time, he and Brooke would have a baby and that was hard to believe. They never imagined being parents so young, but he figured it was their own fault for being reckless. He had spent the last three weeks worrying about how people would react, but all the while he couldn't help but be thrilled about the new life Brooke and him would be bringing into the world. He knew that they would be able to handle it and get through it somehow. He would do anything for Brooke and his baby.**

**He dribbled the basketball on that black pavement, arched up his arms and shot the ball towards the hoop. It went in and he smiled. He let the ball dribble on the ground until it slowly came to a stop. He walked over to the picnic table and picked up his cell phone, checking the time it was only 8:17 A.M. Brooke was definitely still asleep, and he had decided that he would go to her house and wake her up personally. It was one of his favorite things to do.**

**He grabbed his phone and hoodie off of the table and walked over to retrieve his basketball. He tossed it in the backseat of his mom's jeep as he climbed in behind the steering wheel. As he turned on the car and turned up the radio a Spice Girls song filled the jeep. Brooke must have left her CD in there, he took it out placing it in a case and making a mental note to give it back to her.**

**As he drove through the streets of Tree Hill he noticed all of the people walking around on the streets. He saw two older people taking a morning walk and a father with his daughter. He saw a young couple pushing a baby stroller and a man that was selling balloons. Life really was perfect, other than the fact that he was about to be a 17 year old dad. **

**He pulled into Brooke's driveway and fished the key to her house out of his cars glove box. Her parents were away on one of their many trips so the house was empty and quiet when he entered it. He walked up the long, winding staircase that led upstairs to Brooke's bedroom. Her door was almost all the way shut, just opened a crack. It was quiet inside and he smiled as he looked at the white board that she had hung on the outside of the door. She had written 'Brooke and Lucas forever' in her perfect handwriting. **

**He pushed the door open and slowly walked inside towards her bed where he saw a big pile of blankets that he just assumed she was under. He climbed on the foot of the bed, crawling towards the big pile of blankets. When he finally got up to the pillow and pulled back the blankets, he realized Brooke wasn't in the bed at all. He was confused, and worried. He hurried off the bed, calling Brooke's name. There was no answer, and after checking in her huge walk in closet he left the room. **

**Lucas walked down the hall towards her bathroom and heard the shower running. He turned the doorknob and it was unlocked, as if she knew he would be coming. He saw her pile of pajamas on the floor and he walked towards the shower, slowly pulling back the curtain.**

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone_

**What he saw was not what he was expecting. "Brooke! Are you okay?" he said, looking down at Brooke. She was sitting down in the bathtub with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her eyes looked sad and empty. They weren't the usually shiny, happy eyes that he was used to. The shower was falling on her and she was sobbing. When she didn't respond to him, he reached in turning off the shower. He then grabbed a towel, and pulled her out of the tub wrapping her in the soft cotton. He walked her back to her room as she cried on his shoulder.**

"**What's going on Brooke?" Lucas asked, sitting her down on the bed and going to her dresser for some clothes. He retrieved her underwear, a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. He handed her the clothes and she began to get dressed slowly. Tears continually falling down her cheeks. "Come here" Lucas said softly to her, pulling her into a hug as she gripped onto his sides, her face lying in his chest. "What's wrong Pretty Girl?" He asked, slowly rubbing her back.**

"**I-I I last night I started…spotting" she choked out, crying into his chest. "And then th-this morning I was, I was bleeding a lot Luke" She cried, clinging onto his chest. "W-we lost the b-baby" she said, tears falling down her cheeks faster than before as she buried her face even deeper in his chest.**

"**NO!" He shouted, "No, it's not right. This can't be happening" Lucas said, pulling Brooke even closer to him. Everything had been fine; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. **

"**It's gone Luke" she said, quietly sobbing into his chest. "Gone…"**

**End Flashback**

"We should probably make a doctors appointment" Lucas suggested, as him and Brooke walked back into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled at him, lacing her fingers in his. "But right now will you just hold me?" Brooke said quietly, looking up into Lucas' eyes as if this was the only thing she had ever truly wanted or needed.

"Of course, Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled. He lay down on the bed and Brooke lay down next to him. She placed her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. He immediately wrapped his arms securely around her, resting his chin on top of her head. They both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Lucas woke up to the phone ringing a few hours later. He lazily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked down at Brooke who was still peacefully asleep. He kissed the top of her head, before slipping out from under her. He walked downstairs to answer the phone in the kitchen. 

"Hello?" he said into the receiver, still trying to wake up.

"_Lucas Scott!" his best friend Haley practically screamed into the phone. "I dropped Brooke off hours ago! Where is she and why didn't she call me?"_

"Hale's" Lucas said quietly, rubbing his eyes. "Calm down…breathe. Brooke is asleep, and we've been kinda wrapped up so that's why she didn't call you. Do you want me to have her call you when she wakes up?"

"_Yes! Please do, I am just dying to find out the results. But no offence Luke, I kinda wanna hear it from Brooke so don't tell me!" Haley blabbed. "So I'm gonna go before I pry it outta you! Bye Luke!" Haley said, ending the call before Lucas even had a chance to reply._

He just shook his head and placed the phone back on the charger. It was only 8 p.m. so he decided he better find them something to eat. After looking through the cupboards and fridge he didn't find anything enticing. He decided that it would probably be best to just order pizza, and that was sure to be a hit.

He called and ordered the pizza, and decided to sit on the couch and watch TV until it arrived. He turned on ESPN just in time for the sports news. Normally he loved to hear all the stats but this time he just couldn't concentrate. He could only think of two things, Brooke and their baby.

The initial shock had started to wear off, and now he just felt excited and scared. He was starting to wonder if he'd be a good father, or if he'd turn out like Dan. That was the last thing he wanted, and it was the one thing that worried him the most. He hoped he would be a father like Keith. Even though Keith wasn't his real dad, he considered him just that. He was an amazing person and was always so good to Lucas.

He was also excited. He was so excited to see what him and Brooke's baby would look like. Everyone in High School had always said that if they had a baby that it would be the hottest baby around. He figured their baby would be beautiful no matter what considering who its mom is. He was also excited to see Brooke as a mom. Even though it made her nervous, he knew she would be great at it. She was good with Haley and Peyton's kids so there was no doubt in his mind that she would be amazing too.

The more he thought about having a baby, the more excited he got. It brought a smile to his face just thinking about it.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Lucas couldn't believe the pizza was already there. Those 20 minutes had gone by unbelievably fast. He answered the door and got the pizzas, paying the delivery guy and giving him an awesome tip since he was in such a good mood. 

Lucas took the pizzas into the kitchen and sat them down on the counter. He then got two plates out of the cupboard and two glasses. He filled up the glasses with Sunkist and was trying to decide whether he should go wake up Brooke or not.

"Hey gorgeous" Brooke said sleepily from the doorway before Lucas could make up his mind.

"Hey" Lucas smiled, turning around to face her.

She slowly walked towards him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before wrapping her arms around his waist and staring up into his eyes. "How long was I out for?"

"Only a couple hours. Haley called, she seemed pretty frantic" Lucas laughed, placing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh god, I totally forgot to call her" Brooke sighed, leaning her head into Lucas' chest.

"Don't worry about it!" Lucas chuckled. "But I hope you are hungry, I got pizza" Lucas said, turning around and pointing towards the two boxes on the counter.

"I'm starving" Brooke giggled, unwinding her arms from Lucas' waist and clapping her hands. "Mmm, pizza sounds so good. This baby _totally_ likes pizza" Brooke grinned, swinging the box open.

Lucas just laughed and shook his head. He was glad Brooke was back to her cheery self. She had to be the cheery to balance out his broody.

* * *

"So that was really good" Brooke said, placing her plate in the dishwasher. "You are gonna be such a good daddy Luke." 

"I'm gonna be a good dad because I order pizza?" Lucas asked confused, walking over to the dishwasher and putting his plate in as well.

"Uh, yeah" Brooke said rolling her eyes at him. "We all know kids love pizza. And you are just _perfect_" She said, tapping a finger on his nose before walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

* * *

Chase slammed his glass down on the bar's counter and lazily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't usually a big drinker until lately. Sure he had drank here and there with Brooke back in the day. Ever since he found out about Brooke marrying Lucas he seemed to drink a lot. It was the only thing that had seemed to keep his mind of off her. But then when he thought about it, drinking still made him think of her, it just made it hurt less. 

He was so excited to come back home from Europe to see his Brooke. They had always been the best of friends and he had always been there for her. He had always had a crush on her, but would always push it aside. It wasn't until he went to Europe that he realized how much he loved and missed her. And that's when he decided he would win her heart over.

But of course she had moved on. And moved on to the worst person…Lucas Scott. The only boy she had ever really loved. He was Chase's true competition. Especially since they were actually planning on getting married. The good thing was, Lucas had screwed up royally in the past with Brooke, where Chase hadn't. And ya know how the saying goes, _once a cheater, always a cheater._ Chase smiled at the thought.

"Would you like anything else?" The young bartender asked, leaning across the bar to Chase, leaving nothing in her shirt to the imagination.

"I'll have one more" Chase smiled, slapping some cash on the table.

Now all he had to do was have Brooke catch Lucas in some type of risky situation, and then he would be there to save the day as always.

"Hey, you ready to go?" a blonde said, walking over to Chase and placing her arm around his shoulders, nuzzling her face into his cheek.

_**Newspaper taxis appear on the shore  
Waiting to take you away**_

"Yeah Kristen, lets get out of here" He said, standing up and guiding her out to the street where they hailed a taxi.

They climbed in the back of the taxi and Kristen immediately flung herself on Chase. He felt kind of bad for leading her on. But he was lonely and from what he could tell so was she. She would have to do until he could make Brooke fall in love with him.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry that was so short! I probably won't update again til like sunday or monday, I'm shooting for sunday though! Make sure and review! Just like you did last time! It like makes my life! haha i so love you guys!Now I know your reviewing potential so don't let me down! haha**


	37. Ooo Baby Baby

**A/N: Alright sorry this took so long! But I just want to say thank you for ALL of your reviews, you know how much I love them so keep them coming! The song is When You Say Nothing At All from the Notting Hill soundtrack! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 37- Ooo Baby Baby**

"Okay, I'm sooo not naming my kid after any Month's or Holidays" Brooke said, lying on the couch with her feet propped up on Lucas' lap. She was looking at a baby names book that she stole from Haley. She was starting to get excited about the baby, and naming it was most of the fun.

"So the names Easter and October are out?" Lucas asked, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Uh, yeah" Brooke said, turning the book down and glaring at Lucas.

"I was joking" Lucas laughed, tickling her feet then going back to reading his book. "I don't know why you are checking out names right now, you aren't gonna like any of those names in 8 months. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, so…I just think its fun" Brooke said matter-of-factly. Brooke swung her feet around off of Lucas' lap and onto the floor. She set the baby name book down on the coffee table and stood up, stretching her arms. "Alright Broody, I'm gonna go get ready for our doctors appointment!" Brooke smiled, tapping Lucas on the nose with her finger. "I'm so glad we scheduled it for a Wednesday so we got a day off of work!"

Lucas just laughed and shook his head as Brooke strolled out of the room.

* * *

It had only been ten minutes before Brooke was shouting Lucas' name down the stairs. He place his book on the coffee table and decided he better go to her rescue because she sounded stressed. 

When he walked into their bedroom he couldn't see her but he knew exactly where she'd be. He went into their walk in closet and there she was, sitting on the floor with her head in her hands and clothes and shoes all around her.

"What happened in here?" Lucas asked, staring down at the mess. Brooke was the queen of keeping her clothes organized and neat, but at the moment it looked like a tornado had been there.

Brooke looked up at him with tears running down her face. "Nothing fits anymore Luke" She said quietly, looking around her at all the clothes.

"But you haven't gained hardly any weight yet" Lucas said trying to make her feel better. She had been getting emotional lately and he knew that was one of the 'side effects' as he liked to call them. "Anything you wear looks great Cheery."

"I just wanted to wear my new Beebe shirt with my True Religion jeans and those really super cute black pumps." Brooke pouted, as Lucas sat down next to her and she fell into his arms.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**_

"It's okay Brooke" Lucas said to her, stroking her hair. "Just put it on and we'll see how it looks, and if you are uncomfortable then you can wear my grey hoodie" Lucas said, hoping that it would make her feel better and not worse.

"Okay" she said softly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks and leaning in to kiss Lucas. "You are the best."

"So I've been told" Lucas laughed, receiving a slap on the chest from Brooke. "Okay, you try that on and I'll be waiting out here for you." Brooke nodded and Lucas left the closet to go and sit on the bed.

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**_

Brooke came out a few minutes later looking great. She was biting on her bottom lip, not so sure about her clothes. She pulled the shirt down at the bottom, trying to make it stretch more.

"Brooke" Lucas said, standing up off the bed and walking towards her. "You look great" he smiled, truly meaning it. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked unsure, as Lucas linked his hands with hers. "I just feel so…blah."

"Well you look amazing" Lucas smiled, leaning towards her and kissing her on the nose. "Now go finish getting ready, we've got a doctors appointment to get to!"

* * *

_Click-clack. Click-clack. Click-clack._

Brooke and Lucas walked into the doctor's office, and Brooke just loved the way that her heels sounded on the linoleum floor.

"You go sit down and I'll check us in" Lucas said to Brooke. She nodded and they parted ways. Brooke going towards the waiting area, and Lucas walking up to the receptionist.

Brooke looked around; there were a lot of people in the waiting room today. There was an older couple holding hands. She must not have been too far along because her belly was still pretty small. There was a lady by herself that looked like she was about ready to pop, she was reading a parenting magazine and Brooke felt bad for her that she was there alone. Brooke knew she'd be so scared in that situation. There was also a younger couple there. They looked about her and Lucas' age. They had a little girl with blonde pigtails and a pink long-sleeved dress sitting in between them. She looked like she was a little bit older than Tanner; Brooke guessed she was about 4. She swung her legs under the chair and had a big smile on her face. Her parents doted on the little well behaved girl and every once in a while the father would reach over and place a hand on his wife's stomach.

_**Try as I may I can never explain**_

Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled. There he was, checking her in and doing all the dirty work. It made her love him even more.

Brooke looked over to the table in front of her. There were a lot of magazines…mainly parenting ones. She huffed, and started to dig through them. There had to be at least _one_ good magazine sitting on this table.

"Ah-hah!" Brooke smiled to herself in triumph. "I knew there had to be something good in here!" She said, pulling an issue of Entertainment Weekly from the bottom of the pile.

"Something good in where?" Lucas asked, walking up to Brooke and sitting next to her. He immediately put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Well there are just all these boring parenting magazines and I actually found a good one!" Brooke said, turning to Lucas and giving him a famous smile of hers.

"Shouldn't you want to read those boring parenting magazines?" Lucas asked.

"Uh, no." Brooke said, rolling her eyes at Lucas. Sometimes he just didn't understand, now was one of those times. "Now shh so I can find out what's going on with Brangelina." Brooke said seriously, lifting a finger to Lucas' lips so that he would be quiet.

Lucas just shook his head, reaching down to grab a parenting magazine. What could he say, he was interested.

"Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott" a nurse called from the doorway behind the receptionists' desk.

"Ready?" Lucas asked, standing up and holding a hand out to Brooke which she graciously accepted.

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing**_

Placing her hand in his and standing up she gave him a nervous smile and reply. "Ready."

"Alright, come right this way" The lady smiled at Brooke and Lucas. "Take a seat right in here. Dr. Keagan will be in with you in a moment" she said, directing Brooke and Lucas into a small room. Brooke and Lucas both sat in chairs and stared up at the pregnancy posters all around the room.

"I'm gonna look like that?" Brooke said, grossed out looking up at the side profile of a woman full term with her baby. You could see the baby inside of her belly and Brooke was totally grossed out.

"Well, not for awhile. But yeah, isn't it amazing?" Lucas said, smiling and squeezing Brooke's hand.

"It's kinda gross. She has kankles" Brooke pointed out and Lucas just laughed.

"Hello" a lady said entering the room. She flipped a page over on her clipboard and looked up at Brooke and Lucas and smiled. "Brooke and Lucas. I am Dr. Keagan and I will be your doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Hi" Lucas and Brooke both said in unison. Brooke was getting nervous; she wasn't sure what to do. Lucas rubbed her leg and smiled at her to make her feel better.

"So is this your first baby?" Dr. Keagan asked, sitting down in a chair across from the two.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**_

"Yup" Brooke said quickly. She turned to Lucas, and he just patted her knee and smiled at her to calm her nerves down.

"And this is your first appointment right?" Dr. Keagan asked and Brooke nodded. "Alright, well just sit up here on the table and we are gonna take some blood and then we'll do an ultra sound. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fine" Brooke said, standing up to climb up on the table. Lucas winked at her and she tried to calm down. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Dr. Keagan did everything she needed to do and now it was time for the most exciting part of the appointment: the ultrasound. "Alright Brooke, lay down. I'm just gonna lift up your shirt and put some of this jelly on it. It is probably going to be a little cold. Then I'm going to use this wand right here and we'll be able to see your baby over on that screen" Dr. Keagan said, pointing to the screen next to the bed.

_**There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me**_

"Okay, sounds good" Brooke smiled, laying down and lifting up her shirt to reveal her still small, toned belly. _That wasn't gonna last_ she sighed. "Lucas" Brooke said, waving him over to come sit by her. Which he did. He reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He stared into her eyes, never losing contact with them once. He wanted her to know that he was there for her 100 percent. Dr. Keagan applied the jelly to Brooke's stomach. "That is cold" Brooke giggled, "It kinda tickles" she laughed as Dr. Keagan rolled the wand over her stomach.

Dr. Keagan smiled, she loved seeing the parent's faces the first time they saw their babies. It was one of the neatest parts of her job. Brooke and Lucas both had goofy smiles on their faces. "And that" She said, pointing to a small dot on the screen. "That is your baby."

"That's my baby?" Brooke asked confused, "It looks like a pea."

"Yeah it does" Dr. Keagan laughed. "The next month your baby will be developing its heart and nervous system. Be sure to eat right and have you been taking pre-natal vitamins?"

"Well not really, we just found out and well it wasn't planned" Brooke said, sort of embarrassed.

"Alright, well I will just write you a prescription for some and you can start taking them immediately. I'll also print you a picture of your baby. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect" Lucas smiled, still staring at the screen. It was hard to believe that little dot was actually in fact their baby.

"Alright. Now Brooke, you will probably start to feel tired a lot and that is completely normal. It looks like you are about 5 weeks along and on your next visit we will be able to hear your baby's heartbeat. Make sure to eat right, no drinking alcohol or smoking." Dr. Keagan said, writing on Brooke's chart.

"That won't be a problem" Lucas said, nodding his head.

"Here's your prescription" She said, handing the paper to Lucas. "Make sure and schedule your next appointment with the receptionist. I want to see you at least once a month and if you have questions don't hesitate in calling me." She smiled, wiping the jelly off of Brooke's stomach. Brooke pulled down her shirt and stood up next to Lucas, immediately lacing her fingers with his. Dr. Keagan grabbed a paper off of a tray next to the monitor. "Here is a picture of your baby. It was nice to meet you both and I will see you soon." She smiled, shaking both Brooke and Lucas' hand after handing Lucas the ultrasound picture.

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall**_

"Thank you so much" Brooke smiled as her and Lucas walked out of the room hand in hand and into the front office to schedule her next appointment in exactly one month. She was getting even more excited, especially after seeing her little baby. She was just glad that Lucas was there with her. There were even more people in the waiting room now and there were far more mothers than fathers. She didn't think she could handle this alone, and was so glad that she would never have to worry about being alone. She had _her_ Lucas and he would never leave her no matter what happens.

Brooke and Lucas scheduled their next appointment and walked out to the car.

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Lucas asked Brooke as they both climbed into his truck.

"I'm kinda hungry; I think the baby is hungry too. You wanna go grab something to eat?" Brooke asked as Lucas began driving out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me" Lucas smiled. "What do you want to eat?"

"I really want a cheeseburger, how about In-N-Out?" Brooke suggested.

"Alright" Lucas smiled.

"So, when are we gonna tell your mom. About the baby I mean." Brooke asked quietly, staring down at the picture of their baby that she was holding.

"Do we have to tell her? It's not like we see her very much so she won't like notice" Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. It seemed like it would work to him.

"Lucas…come on. It's not a big deal, I'm sure she'll be excited and if she's not, well then she'll get over it. We're gonna have this baby and we're happy about it so why should we worry what she thinks. It's our life Luke, and I mean she probably expects it. I mean hell, she's probably proud that it took this long for you to knock me up" Brooke smiled, winking at Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Lucas sighed. Brooke made a good point. "So is this like an over the phone thing?"

"Well, it's gonna have to be unless we want to wait to tell her, because I don't think I'm gonna be able to take any time off of work to make a trip up there" Brooke said, still looking at the baby picture.

"I don't think I'll be able to get any time off either. Well at least she can't kill me over the phone" Lucas shrugged. He had to look for the good in every situation, and that was the good in this one.

"True" Brooke said, pointing her finger at Lucas.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas finally made it home and Brooke was exhausted. 

"The doctor wasn't lying about the whole tired thing" Brooke said, lying down onto the couch.

"You need to rest then" Lucas said, setting the groceries down on the table that they had bought after lunch.

"Does that mean you are gonna put all the groceries away?" Brooke smiled up at him, hoping that she would get out of helping.

"Yeah, I guess that what it means" Lucas sighed, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. "Do you need anything?" He called after he got in there.

"Ice Cream!" Brooke called back, yeah ice cream really did sound good. "Oh and Luke?"

"Yeah?" He said, coming back into the doorway of the living room.

"Will you put the Twinkies in the freezer? I am really craving frozen Twinkies" Brooke smiled sitting up and staring at him over the couch, batting her eyelashes at him. "Thanks baby."

"Yeah yeah" Lucas said, going back into the kitchen.

Lucas returned a few minutes later with a bowl of ice cream, a glass of water, and Brooke's prenatal vitamins. Brooke sat up so that Lucas could sit down next to her.

"Here, these first then ice cream" Lucas said, handing her the pill and the glass of water. Brooke swallowed the pill and smiled at Lucas, reaching her hand out for the bowl of ice cream.

Lucas didn't hand her the bowl, instead he grabbed the spoon getting some ice cream on it. "Hey Mr. that's so mine, and I took my pill so you have to let me have it!" Brooke complained, trying to get the bowl away from him.

"Not so fast" Lucas smiled, bringing the spoon out of the bowl and slowly moving it towards Brooke's mouth. She immediately started to smile; this pregnant thing was totally working out. She didn't even have to feed herself anymore.

_**You say it best ...when you say nothing at all**_

The ice cream got closer and closer to her mouth, and she couldn't wait for it. As soon as Lucas touched the spoon to her lips and she got a small taste of the ice cream he pulled the spoon away from her and quickly shoved it in his mouth. He swiftly moved his mouth towards her and kissed her after he had eaten the bite of ice cream.

"Mmm. Ice cream definitely tastes better coming from your mouth" Brooke smiled, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

"I thought you might like that" Lucas said, placing the bowl down on the coffee table. He laid Brooke down on the couch and climbed on top of her, beginning to kiss her neck all the way up to her lips.

Brooke reached her hand towards the coffee table and grabbed the bowl of ice cream while still kissing Lucas. His hands were making their way up her shirt when she suddenly pushed him off of her. "I told you I wanted ice cream" she said huskily, taking a bite of ice cream while Lucas groaned in frustration. He climbed off of her, sitting up on the couch and she propped her feet on his lap.

"Way to ruin the moment" Lucas moaned.

"Sorry, I just _really_ wanted ice cream" Brooke giggled, "But maybe you'll get lucky later Broody. That is if you call your mom and tell her the fabulous news."

"Okay, I'll call her" Lucas agreed. "But you better hold up your end of the bargain" He said, pointing a finger at her.

"Oh I will!" Brooke giggled. She then pointed the spoon at him, "And tell your mom I said hi!" Brooke said, flashing him a dimpled smile before turning on one of her reality TV shows that he hated.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her and walked into the kitchen to call his mom. He grabbed the phone off of the counter and dialed his mom's phone number. She picked up quickly after only two rings.

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**_

"_Hello?" She asked into the phone. Her voice sounding more cheery than usual._

"Hey Ma, how are you?" Lucas said. He knew he should get straight to the point, and she seemed to be in a good mood.

"_Lucas! I'm so glad you called, I have great news!" Karen practically giggled into the phone._

"I have some pretty exciting news myself" Lucas smiled. He loved hearing his mom sound so happy. "You go first."

"_Well, Andy is back in town" Karen said enthusiastically. "And he's here for good."_

"Mom, that's great" Lucas smiled, genuinely happy for her. He for one loved Andy, so he was glad that he was back. "And how are you two doing?"

"_We are working on getting back to where we once were. It's great Lucas, really. I am very happy" Karen smiled. "Now what was your good news?"_

"Well, I wish I could tell you this in person. I mean Brooke and I both wish we could" Lucas rambled.

"_Spit it out Lucas" Karen laughed._

"Well, Brooke is pregnant. We're gonna have a baby mom" Lucas said nervously. Sure he was excited to be a dad, and he was pretty sure Brooke was happy about it, but it was other people that he was worried wouldn't take the news so well. His mom being one of them.

"_Lucas! That's great!" Karen smiled into the phone. "I'm going to be a grandma!" Karen said, and Lucas swore he could hear her clapping. "Andy!" Karen called, "I'm gonna be a grandma, Brooke and Lucas are having a baby!" She said to him. "Andy says congratulations Luke. How far along is she?"_

"She's a little over 5 weeks" Lucas said proudly. "But I'll let you get back to Andy. Love you Ma."

"_Love you too Lucas. Tell Brooke I love her too, and congratulations. Oh and tell her to make sure and get lots of sleep and not to skip meals and eat healthy and don't forget to make her take her vitamins."_

"Alright, bye mom" Lucas laughed, hanging up the phone. Well at least his mom took it better than expected. He figured Andy's return might have something to do with her perky attitude.

Lucas walked back into the living room where Brooke was still laying on the couch watching TV. She had finished her ice cream; the empty bowl was now sitting on the coffee table.

"You weren't gone for long" Brooke said, looking up at Lucas as he sat down by her on the couch. "Did you even call her?"

"Yeah she took the news really well" Lucas smiled. Brooke sat up and climbed across the couch and into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "I guess Andy is back in town. It sounds like they are doing good, he was there actually."

"That's awesome! I loved Andy, he was so hott" Brooke smiled, excited for Karen that he was back.

"Brooke!" Lucas said, raising his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, "What? He is hott!"

"Whatever. Anyways, mom was really excited. She said to tell you to eat healthy, take your pills and some other stuff too. She went kind of crazy so I stopped listening. But she seemed excited."

"Good. See I knew she would be" Brooke laughed, "You should always trust me Lucas Scott!"

"Oh and I do" He smiled, tickling her arm. "So what are we watching tonight?"

"Well, the guy has to go on dates with all of these girls. Some of them are there for all the right reasons, like love and stuff but some of them are there just for his money. So basically he chooses one and then finds out." Brooke explained. Lucas just nodded.

_**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**_

They sat together watching TV for the rest of the evening. Lucas held Brooke and she told him about the crazy reality shows and about all of the people on them. She ended up falling asleep and Lucas stayed there holding her, wanting to remember everything about this moment, about this day. He listened to her breath and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on babe" Lucas whispered to Brooke. "Let's go up to bed."

Brooke just moaned and kept her eyes closed. Lucas slowly stood up and lifted her into his arms deciding that he either had to carry her to bed or let her sleep on the couch.

He finally made it all the way up to their room and laid Brooke down on the bed. He changed her into some pajama pants and tucked her in, crawling in next to her.

_**Try as they may they could never define**_

_**What's been said between your heart and mine**_

She immediately cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I love you" she whispered, her eyes staying closed the whole time.

"I love you too Pretty Girl" He said, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I hope you liked it! I will have more of other characters in the next chapter! Don't worry Chase and Kristen will be back for more! Oh and to clear it up, Chase doesn't know that Kristen knows Lucas and Kristen doesn't know that Chase knows Brooke. Okay, so make sure and REVIEW and tell me what you thought, and then I will write and update! How does that sound? Alright, well I better hurry to work...don't forget to review :) BrUCas LovE!!**


	38. BoomBoom

**A/N: Okay, I've been suuuuper busy so that's why it took me so long! My best friend is moving to California on saturday, so we've been hanging out as much as possible so its kinda been hard to write! Anyways, thanks for all of your amazing reviews, you guys really are awesome! I'm sorry it took me so long to update and sorry this chapter is so short. It's mainly just a filler...but i hope you like it anyways.

* * *

**

**Chapter 38- BoomBoom**

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Lucas whined into the bathroom door. Brooke was locked on the other side of it getting ready for Amelia's Halloween party.

"Yeah I'm sure" Brooke called through the door. "You're costume is hanging in the closet."

"Brooke, I can not wear that" Lucas groaned, throwing the costume he had retrieved earlier onto the bed.

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke half-yelled, opening the bathroom door and walking out in just a towel. "Don't you dare ruin this for me! This is the last Halloween we have without a kid, and most likely the last time I'll be able to dress up in a trampy costume!" Brooke said, pointing a finger at him. "We don't have to stay long anyways."

"But what about all the poor little trick-or-treaters that are gonna come by our house?" Lucas asked, pouting. He was hoping the emotion card would work on her.

"No way!" Brooke defended quickly, smiling and sticking a finger up in the air. "We are going! I'm gonna go get ready now, and I expect to see you all pimped out in an hour!"

"Fine" Lucas groaned, lying down on the bed as Brooke retreated back into the bathroom. He knew that he wouldn't get his way, but it was worth a try. Even if he did fail.

The doorbell rang, and Lucas just lay on the bed, waiting for Brooke to answer it.

"Are you gonna get that Luke?" Brooke asked, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Nope, getting ready" Lucas yawned, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Ass" Brooke mumbled under her breath, and walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened it and was pretty excited at who she saw.

"Hey little Brooke" Nathan smiled, pulling her into a one armed hug, considering he was holding Morgan in the other arm. "How are you? I feel like we haven't hung out in forever." He said, pulling away from her.

"I know. It's been too long Natey. I miss you!" Brooke smiled at him as he ruffled her hair. "And how's my little baby Morgan Brooklyn?" Brooke cooed at the baby in Nate's arms causing her to smile. Brooke took her out of Nate's arms and rocked her slowly. "Hey my little lady bug chug-a-lug. You are _so_ cute!" Brooke cooed. The little baby just smiled at her aunt. "I can't believe she's smiling already" Brooke said, looking up at Nathan. "See what happens when you name your kid after me? They are automatic geniuses!"

"Oh yeah" Nathan laughed.

"Where's Tanner?" Brooke asked, looking around. "Where's Haley?"

"Tanner is trying to get his boots on in the car; he is in this independent stage and refuses help. And Haley is at home handing out candy. I just brought the kids over to raid your candy and let you see their costumes then I'm gonna pick up Hale's and we're gonna go trick-or-treating." Nathan explained.

"I see. Sounds like fun" Brooke said, smiling at Nathan.

"Bwooookie!" Tanner yelled, running to the door and latching onto Brooke's leg. His Buzz Lightyear wings were pretty dangerous, trying to knock things over left and right.

"Buzz! Look at you!" Brooke giggled, patting Tanner's head.

"I's gonna get wots of candy" Tanner smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, what did daddy tell you to say to Aunt Brookie?" Nathan said, kneeling down and winking at Tanner.

"Twick or Tweat!" Tanner yelled, pulling on the robe Brooke was wearing.

"Is that so?" Brooke said, "And what if I choose trick? That means you gotta do a trick Tanny."

"I's wants candy!" The little boy said over and over while jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay candy it is!" Brooke laughed, walking into the kitchen followed by Nathan and Tanner.

"Where is Luke?" Nathan asked, sitting down at a bar stool and digging through Brooke's bowl of Halloween candy.

"He's upstairs being a whiny baby" Brooke scoffed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Sounds about right" Nathan laughed. "How is everything with you two? Is he treating you right?" Nathan asked, getting more serious.

"Of course he is Nate. We couldn't be happier" Brooke smiled, winking at Nathan.

"I just worry about you little Brooke" Nathan sighed, smiling softly up at the brunette.

"I know you do, but your brother is a good guy. And you _know_ I would be the first to kick his ass if he ever screwed up!" Brooke giggled, patting Nathan on the arm.

"That's the truth" Nathan laughed. "Well, congratulations on the baby Brooke. I know you will make a great mom."

"Thanks Natey that means a lot" Brooke smiled, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder, staring at the cute little baby in her arms.

"Well, we better get going, Haley is waiting. But tell Luke we said hi, and don't be a stranger Brookie" Nathan said, getting up off of the stool and hugging Brooke one last time before taking Morgan from her. "Alright Tanner, let's go get some candy buddy!" Nathan smiled to the little boy who was now sitting on the floor digging through his plastic orange jack-o-lantern.

"Get lots of candy Buzz!" Brooke smiled, picking up the little boy and giving him a tight squeeze.

"Bye Bwookie!" He yelled as he made a mad dash for the door.

"Bye Tanner! Bye Nate and Morgy" Brooke said, smiling at the golden haired baby. "Love you guys!"

"Bye little Brooke" Nathan said, walking towards the door. "Love you."

Brooke went back upstairs after letting Nathan and his family out. Lucas had actually fallen asleep on the bed, and she decided she better wake him up. They didn't have much time to waste. "Lucas!" Brooke whispered into his ear, bouncing the bed slightly with the palms of her hands.

"Ten more minutes?" Lucas groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope! Wake up Broody boy" Brooke said, hitting him on the chest and walking back to the bathroom. Lucas opened his eyes and sat up in bed, and Brooke shot him a big smile from the bathroom doorway.

"Do we have to stay long?" Lucas whined, opening the car door and climbing out, meeting Brooke in front of the car.

"It depends on how much fun I'm having" Brooke shrugged, winking at Lucas and grabbing his hand.

"Do I have to carry this cane?" Lucas asked, stopping after only a few steps.

"Yes, its part of the costume!" Brooke said, giving Lucas the 'duh' look. "It sounds pretty crazy in there" Brooke said, as they walked towards the house, you could hear the music from a mile away.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into the crowded house. There were bodies everywhere and Brooke was starting to get grossed out by how 'sticky' it felt in there. She pushed past a lot of people; with Lucas following her close behind. 

"We gotta find Amelia" Brooke screamed to Lucas. He put his hands up to his ears and shook his head, signaling that he had no idea what she said. "FIND AMELIA" She yelled once more, getting her mouth as close to her head as possible. He nodded his head saying that he understood and they kept walking.

They made it through the living room and down the hall. They went through the kitchen to go out the backdoor, where there were far less people. Either that or it was Amelia's backyard was just huge and it didn't seem like there were so many people there. It was also a lot quieter which was a plus.

"Brooke! Lucas! You came!" Amelia screeched, running up to Brooke and throwing her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Congrats on the baby!" She said, hugging Lucas.

"Thanks Amelia" Lucas smiled, stepping back and gripping Brookes waist.

"I like the cat costume" Brooke smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "Tight leather one-piece suit, why didn't I think of that" Brooke giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I can't believe you talked Lucas into dressing up as a pimp" Amelia laughed as she looked Lucas' costume up and down. He had on black slacks, with shiny black shoes. A White and purple striped button up shirt, with the top of the shirt unbuttoned. He was wearing a long fur coat that was purple with some kind of black animal spots on it. Then there was the big fluffy top hat and the golden chain around his neck that matched the gold cane.

"Don't remind me" Lucas said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He can't say no to me" Brooke laughed, patting Lucas on the cheek. "And he makes a hot pimp" she said seriously, shrugging her shoulders.

"I really like your dress Brooke" Amelia laughed, staring at Brooke's skin tight, shiny hot pink short dress. The slits were almost up to her thighs and she had some very tall silver stilettos on. "I must say, the makeup is a little much though!" Amelia said, pointing out Brooke's hot pink lipstick and bright blue eye shadow.

"Well I had to look like a hoe" Brooke said, rolling her eyes at Amelia. "Hey where is Chris?"

"He's around her somewhere. He actually dressed as superman. Some childhood dream he wanted to relive or something" Amelia said, shrugging her shoulders and looking around for her boyfriend.

"So when are you two getting married?" Lucas asked her, they had been together for a while now and they were perfect together so why not?

"Right after you two do" Amelia laughed, patting Lucas on the arm for support. It started to feel awkward between the three of them. So Amelia decided to break the silence. "Do you need a drink?"

"Can't" Brooke frowned, pointing to her little stomach.

"I'm good too" Lucas said, smiling at Brooke.

"Alright, well you two have fun. Don't get too crazy and don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'm gonna go find Chris and I'll catch up with you later!" Amelia said as she waved her hand and walked off.

Brooke and Lucas walked around the lawn when a huge smile grew on Brooke's lips.

"Lucas!" She said excitedly, turning so she was in front of him and facing him.

"What?" Lucas said, confused of why she had gotten so excited so fast.

"It's our song!" She squealed, and Lucas just looked at her for a confused look. "Listen, come here!" Brooke said, dragging him towards the house where the music was booming from.

_**If you're alone and you need a friend**_

_**Someone to make you forget your problems**_

"Oh my god it is" Lucas laughed. He listened to the song and started to laugh at the memories. Brooke and Lucas were riding in his uncles tow truck and this song had come on the radio. It was right after Brooke and Lucas started fooling around and she had dubbed this song 'theirs'.

_**Just come along baby, take my hand**_

_**I'll be your lover tonight**_

"We have to dance, come on Luke!" Brooke said, pulling Lucas to where people were dancing.

Lucas followed Brooke to the make-shift dance floor, receiving questioning stares from people the whole way.

_**Boom boom boom boom**_

_**I want you in my room**_

Brooke and Lucas danced together as the chorus to 'their song' played through the speakers.

"This song totally like sums up our whole relationship" Brooke giggled to Lucas as she flung an arm around his shoulders.

_**We'll spend the night together**_

_**From now until forever**_

"It really does" Lucas laughed, listening to the words of the song. "You probably couldn't have picked a better one."

"Yeah, nothing mushy or gushy for us" Brooke laughed, scrunching up her nose.

_**Boom boom boom boom**_

_**I wanna go boom boom**_

"No way" Lucas smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Brooke's lips.

"What was that for?" Brooke asked as Lucas lifted his head up and away from Brooke's.

_**And spend the night together**_

_**Together in my room**_

"Just because" Lucas smiled. He linked his fingers in with Brooke's. "You ready to go home?"

* * *

"So what's up with this girl that you are trying to win back?" Kristen asked as she walked into Chase's living room and sat down next to him on the couch. She pulled her legs up under her and placed a hand on the side of his face, playing with his ear. 

"I've known her for awhile now, and she just got back together with her ass of an ex-boyfriend. Supposedly they're getting married" Chase sighed. His poor little Brooke, if only she knew what mistake she was missing by being with Lucas instead of him.

"Sounds pretty harsh" Kristen purred, running a finger down the side of his neck. "So you poured your heart out to her and she just shot you down?"

"Pretty much" Chase said, turning his head to look at Kristen. "I just wish Brooke would realize what mistake she's making. He'll just end up hurting her again."

"Maybe they were meant to be together?" Kristen shrugged, swinging a leg over Chase's lap and sitting there, facing him. "How about I help you forget about this Brooke." Kristen suggested, raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on each side of his face. Chase smiled slightly and she took that as her cue to move in on him, placing her lips on his.

* * *

"So what does this Brooke girl look like?" Kristen asked, laying her head on Chase's chest. 

"Well, she has long brown hair, she has gorgeous eyes…she's just…perfect" Chase smiled, playing with Kristen's hair as he thought about Brooke. He liked Kristen and everything, but she definitely didn't hold a candle to Brooke, who owned his heart.

"Sounds like the brunette version of me" Kristen laughed. "Is that her over there?" Kristen asked, pointing to a picture on Chase's mantle.

"Yeah that'd be Brooke" Chase smiled, as Kristen stood up and walked over to the picture, running a finger along it. "That was freshman year of High School. We had gone out to celebrate the ending of our first semester. We actually managed to pass all of our classes." Chase smiled, thinking about when the picture was taken. Brooke had an arm around Chase's neck, pulling his face close to hers. She had on an emerald green halter top and her long brown locks fell straight on her shoulders. She was holding a martini glass in her other hand and winking into the camera with a smile that could melt Chase's heart. Chase was staring at Brooke and smiling, giving the camera a thumbs up. If only life could be as easy and simple as it was that night.

"She really is pretty" Kristen said in an annoyed voice as she placed the picture back down on its spot. "She looks like a bitch though. You don't need her Chase" Kristen smiled slyly, sitting back down on Chase's lap and running her fingers through his dark hair. "I'm sure I'm a lot more fun" she whispered into his ear, placing soft kisses down his face.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty, make sure and review...tell me what you thought! Oooo and we hit 600 reviews, how amazing is that? that is totally thanks to you all! Don't forget how much i love you for reviewing :)**


	39. Let's Get It Straight

**A/N: So it's been awhile huh? Let me just say, life gets in the way! Haahaa! I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about! And besides that, I really didn't want to update until I had a GOOD chapter, because lets face it, my last chapter wasn't my best and I wasn't happy with it! But I _am_ however happy with this one so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and checked daily to see if I updated! You guys really are the only reason for this update and I am sorry it took so long! Oh and in the last chapter at the very end when Chase was telling Kristen about the picture, it actually happened freshman year in COLLEGE not HIGH SCHOOL! Just had to clear that up ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 39- Let's Get It Straight**

"Lucas, I'm booorreed." Brooke whined into the phone as she twirled the cord around her fingers.

"_It's almost time to go home, don't worry" Lucas laughed into the phone as he looked through some papers on his desk._

"Yeah I guess so" Brooke groaned. "So how's the hott boss treating you today?"

"_She's been nice actually" Lucas shrugged, brushing it off like it was no big deal._

"Pfft. That girl has issues" Brooke mumbled into the phone. "I swear she's like in love with you Broody."

"_Well that doesn't matter now does it?" Lucas said, smiling into the phone just imagining Brooke's frustrated expression. "Because I love you."_

"Oh and you better" Brooke giggled into the phone. "Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your work. What time do you think your gonna get off today?" Brooke asked, placing a silver heel up on her desk.

"_Well, not all of us are lucky enough to work a half day today; I'll probably be off around 5." Lucas told her._

"Well, how about I bring you lunch when I leave at two?" Brooke asked. She didn't know what else she was gonna do with her day. She figured she could steal Haley and get some shopping time in, but she missed Lucas and didn't like the thought of him there with hott boss lady.

"_That sounds great" Lucas said into the phone nodding his head. "I'm gonna go get some work done and I'll see you soon. Love ya Pretty Girl."_

"Love you too." Brooke smiled as she made a kissing noise into the phone before placing it back on the receiver.

* * *

Brooke stood up and flattened her black skirt down. She walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and ran a hand through her perfect straight brown hair. She looked down at her stomach and ran her hand over it. She hadn't started showing yet, but her clothes were starting to feel tight and it freaked her out. She swore that she looked bigger, but no one else thought she did. She pulled down her white shirt and buttoned up the tight fitting black jacket that was covering it. She had to admit, today was a good day to go to Lucas' work and make his boss jealous, because even she thought she looked good. She grabbed a tube of lip gloss off of her desk and applied a fresh coat to her lips. 

"Hey hottie. Where are you going?" Amelia asked, walking into Brooke's office as she raised her eyebrows. "You look too good to just be going home." Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend who continued, "Hmm, let me guess? You have half of the day off and your gorgeous fiancé is working, so do you have a hott date planned?"

"Yeah, my other boyfriend doesn't work Fridays so this worked out perfectly…Lucas will never find out if you keep your mouth shut" Brooke giggled, walking over to Amelia and flicking her on the forehead.

"Did you seriously just flick me?" Amelia asked in shock.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Brooke shot back, folding her arms in front of her.

They had both broke into a stare down, and Amelia eventually broke out in fits of laughter followed by Brooke.

"You are such a dork" Amelia laughed, throwing a skittle at Brooke from the jar on her desk.

"You just threw a skittle at me!" Brooke giggled, her eyes widening.

"Let's just say payback is a bitch" Amelia shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

"Payback for flicking you?" Brooke laughed. "Never a dull moment here…"

"No way" Amelia said sticking her tongue out at Brooke. "So where are you _really_ going?"

"I'm gonna go have lunch with Luke at his office" Brooke said, grabbing her cell phone and putting it in her black clutch.

"Ooo, making the hott boss lady jealous I suppose?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow at Brooke.

"You know me too well" Brooke said, a devious smile appearing on her face.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure she'll stay away from him after she meets you" Amelia said, laughing softly.

"Thanks! I hope she's there when I get there. I can't wait to meet the whore" Brooke giggled, walking towards the door with Amelia.

"You'll have to tell me all about it. Have fun B" Amelia said, giving Brooke a one armed hug as they both went their separate ways.

* * *

"Lucas" Kristen said, walking into his office, making him jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…" 

"Oh its okay, I just wasn't expecting you" Lucas said, shaking his head and turning back to his computer screen not even bothering to look up at her.

"Well, you can go on lunch now if you want" She said, not bothering to even enter his office.

"Brooke's actually coming here for lunch at two so I'm just gonna keep working now" Lucas said, still staring at the computer screen.

"Oh" Kristen grumbled, annoyed just at the mention of Lucas' girlfriend. "I've been dying to meet her." Kristen said her voice sarcastic.

Lucas just nodded his head, and she took that as her cue to leave. She couldn't believe that he didn't even look up at her when she was talking to him. She was his boss after all. He could at least show her a little respect. And then he even had the nerve to just throw his girlfriend in her face. But for some reason, there was still something intriguing about Lucas Scott, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

Brooke climbed out of her car, reaching over the seat to grab the lunch she bought for her and Lucas. She walked around the building to the entrance of Lucas' work; she placed her Chanel sunglasses on top of her head, smacked her lips together and pushed the door open, entering the building. 

She loved seeing heads turned as she walked through the large lobby. She held her head high and made sure to walk with that strut that made her hips sway from side to side. She smiled at the man at the front desk, taking her glasses off of her head as she walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, smiling at Brooke obviously smitten by her.

"Yes, can you tell me where Lucas Scotts office is, I'm meeting him for lunch" Brooke smiled, winking at the man making his cheeks blush and his smile grow wider.

He directed her where to go, she thanked him and went on her way to find Lucas.

* * *

"Boyfriend!" Brooke squealed, walking into his office where he was busy at work typing something on his computer. 

"Hey" Lucas smiled, turning his attention from the computer screen to his practically glowing fiancé.

"I brought sandwiches" Brooke smiled, holding up the bag containing the food from their favorite deli. She walked towards him, setting the bag on his desk and wrapping her arms around his neck before situating herself on his lap, placing each leg on either side of him.

"I missed you" Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear before catching her mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

"Mmm, you too" Brooke smiled against his lips before kissing him once more.

Kristen walked by Lucas' office just in time to see him kissing Brooke. She stopped next to his door, peeking in and hoping Lucas or his girlfriend didn't notice her. Kristen scowled as she watched the small, dark haired girl sitting on Lucas' lap. He seemed to be totally in love with this girl. The way he laughed at whatever she said and how he gently placed her perfect hair behind her ears. It made her sick to her stomach to watch him with her, and made her guilty for planning on stealing Lucas from the poor girl. But she just had to do it; she had to have him even if it did mean breaking the poor girls' heart.

Just then the girl stood up off of Lucas' lap and spun around, her brown locks of hair flying behind her as if she was in a shampoo commercial. Kristen stared at the girl…she knew her from somewhere. Not many people had dimples like that, and it was something about the girls face, her smile, and her eyes. Even that hair that Kristen couldn't help but be jealous of.

_Wait a minute_, Kristen thought. It was all coming together now. Yes. She knew who it was. It was Brooke; Chases' Brooke. It was the girl from the picture, the girl that Chase was madly in love with. She should've known.

This couldn't be better. Chase and her could work together, break them up and take their prizes. Sure Chase was fun to hang out with, but he was nothing compared to Lucas. No wonder this girl picked Lucas over him. But that didn't matter. Lucas was hers. Brooke belonged to Chase and this was all going to work.

"Hey Lucas" Kristen smiled, almost too sweetly as she walked into his office.

"Oh Kristen" Lucas said dully, annoyed that Kristen was interrupting his and Brooke's lunch.

"Kristen!" Brooke smiled, standing up and walking towards her sticking her hand out to the girl. "I've just been dying to meet you!" Brooke said using an extra sweet voice. Lucas just rolled his eyes. He knew Brooke too well, and Brooke was definitely morphing into get-away-from-my-boyfriend-bitch mode. "I've heard _so_ much about you!"

"Weird, I've heard almost nothing about you" Kristen said, in an annoyingly sweet voice almost just as bad as Brookes. She shoved her hand into Brooke's and shook it.

"Yeah, silly Lucas. He just likes to keep his _private_ life private" Brooke nodded and smiled, using her dimples in full force. "But let me introduce myself. I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis. I'm the owner of Brooke's Boutique. I'm sure you've heard of me." Brooke smiled, noticing the fake smile on Kristen's face turn to shock. "Yeah. Weird I know. I love meeting celebrities too" Brooke shrugged. She then turned on her heel, walking back to Lucas and sitting down in his lap. She laughed slightly watching Kristen's mouth pretty much drop to the floor.

"Wow Lucas. I had no idea you were dating a _celebrity_" Kristen said nonchalantly, trying not to sound excited about meeting **the** Brooke Davis.

"You never asked" Lucas said quietly, placing a hand securely on Brooke's stomach.

"Yeah, but he's not only dating me, we're engaged. Did he forget to mention that too?" Brooke asked, smiling widely at the thoughts of crushing this poor, dumb girl's heart.

"Yeah I guess he did" Kristen replied quickly, walking towards the door. "Anyways I better be getting back to work. You enjoy your lunch." Kristen said, before turning around and leaving the office just as fast as she had entered it.

"What?" Brooke asked, giggling just looking at the face Lucas was giving her.

"You are crazy" Lucas said, a small smile forming on his lips.

"What? Why!" Brooke said, her face turning serious as she brought a hand up to her chest as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"_I love meeting celebrities too_" Lucas mimicked in his 'Brooke voice'. "Nice Brooke" he chuckled, patting her on the head.

"Well at least she'll leave you alone now!" Brooke defended.

"That's true" Lucas smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm surprised you didn't throw the baby in her face too."

"There's only so much the poor girl can handle! I'll save that for another day, ya know. I'll go all out with 'I'm gonna be a daddy' balloons and all. Maybe even streamers…"

"Streamers?" Lucas asked, a smile forming on his face before he placed his hands on her face and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

* * *

"Chase! Oh my god you are never going to believe this!" Kristen said into the phone, talking fast as she sat down on the chair in her office. 

"_Slow down. And what am I not going to believe?" Chase said dryly, wiping his eyes._

"Well, guess who I just met?" Kristen said a laugh evident in her voice.

"_Who did you just meet? Stop with the questions and just tell me" Chase said, starting to get irritated by Kristen's lack of information._

"Brooke. Brooke Davis, you know that girl you are pretty much in love with? Yeah I just happened to run into the bitch" Kristen said laughing dryly.

"_What? Where?" Chase asked, he now had some interest in what Kristen had to say._

"Well, you know that guy that works for me that I was telling you about? Well it seems you already know him. Lucas Scott." Kristen smiled.

"_I didn't know it was Lucas Scott! How come you didn't tell me this before? Oh man, this is crazy" Chase said, running a hand through his hair. It really was a small world after all._

"I didn't think it mattered. Anyways the nauseating happy couple was having lunch in his office today. I don't know what you see in that girl, she really isn't even nice" Kristen said, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"_Don't get me started" Chase grumbled. "What now?"_

"Well, I think this couldn't be any more perfect. I want him, you want her. We break them up and then they are ours." Kristen smiled, yeah, this really was perfect.

"_I guess you are right. Now we just gotta break them up" Chase sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Brooke had always been in love with Lucas. And Lucas was obviously more than in love with her._

"Well, you said he cheated on her. So we just gotta make her think that he did it again. That should be enough. No one forgives a cheater twice" Kristen smiled, rubbing her hands together.

"_Alright, we will work on this little plan later. Thanks for filling me in. Bye Kris."_

"Talk to ya later Chase." Kristen said, flipping her phone shut and placing it back on her desk. She really needed to break them up. If she listened hard enough she could hear them giggling down the hall, and that is not what she wanted to listen to at work.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to her" Haley laughed. Brooke had come over after her lunch with Lucas to fill Haley in on everything that had gone on that afternoon. 

"I know, you should've seen her face" Brooke laughed, "Huh Morgy" Brooke cooed to the chubby little girl she was holding. "She smiled! Morgan totally agrees with me" Brooke laughed, tickling the little girls chin, making her grin even more. "She has gotten so big!" Brooke said, smiling at the baby.

"She really has" Haley said, grinning at her little girl. "She is such a good baby too. Much more relaxed than Tanner was that's for sure."

"Well, Tanner has gotten a lot better too. Look at him, playing all by himself not even bugging us" Brooke smiled, looking over at Tanner who was playing contently with his brand new train set.

"Yeah, daddy likes to spoil him and it keeps him pretty occupied." Haley said, running a hand along Morgan's pink flowered dress.

"Where is Natey?" Brooke asked, just realizing that her favorite brother-in-law wasn't home.

"He's going over the details for some Nike commercial or something" Haley shrugged. "Want some ice cream?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Brooke giggled, standing up and following Haley into the kitchen.

* * *

"Brooke Davis…In my kitchen…eating my ice cream" Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen where Brooke, Haley and Tanner were all sitting on the counter eating ice cream. "I've missed you little Brooke." 

"I missed you too Natey!" Brooke giggled jumping up to give him a hug. "Try the chocolate…it's good" Brooke smiled, shoving a spoonful into Nathan's mouth.

"Mmm very good" Nathan said with his mouth full. "And how are you today?" Nathan asked, leaning down to kiss Haley.

"I'm doing good, better now that your home" Haley smiled, winking at Nathan before shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Daddy, mommy and Bwookie lets me haves chocowate and stwa-bewwy and bwutter pecans!" Tanner grinned stirring his spoon around in his bowl where all three ice creams were mixed together.

"Looks…uh, good" Nathan said, forcing out a smile and kissing Tanner on the head. "I hope Brookie wants to deal with you when you are up all night on a sugar high."

"Oh I would love to, but Lucas calls!" Brooke grinned, standing up and patting Nathan on the back before putting her bowl in the sink and grabbing her purse.

"Don't dog out on me Davis!" Haley screeched, jumping off the counter and running towards her best friend, flinging her arms around Brooke's shoulders.

"Aww, tutor mom, I love you too. But really you need some family time" Brooke said, nodding her head and walking towards the door, dragging an insistent Haley with her.

"Ugh! Fine! But call me tomorrow; you guys should come hang out with us." Haley said, finally releasing Brooke from her grip, but making sure to send a pouty face her way.

"I'll talk to Lucas and we'll call you. I'm sure he'll want to come play basketball with Nathan and Tanner anyways. Bye Haley, love you!" Brooke said, hugging her friend. "Tell the fam bye for me, and give the kids a kiss!"

"Will do, bye Brookie, love you!" Haley said, letting go of Brooke and watching her walk outside.

Brooke turned around and waved just as she opened her car door and climbed inside.

* * *

**A/N: Alright there was the chapter, just for YOU! I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure and review, tell me what you thought and I'll that good stuff! See you soon! MUAH!**


	40. Can't Break Her Fall

**A/N-- Okay, so first of all. I'm sorry it took me like a year to update. I'm not gonna start with excuses, just know that I am ready now to continue this story and finish it. I will not go months without updates again. I can promise that I will have another update in no longer than a week. Second sorry is that this chapter is so short. I hope it works. I also hope all of you are still interested in reading. Pllleeeaaase review. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and also encouraged me to continue the story. Please tell me what you thought, your reviews will get the next chapter written sooner, I can promise you that! Thanks for your patience! XOXO Lindsay **

* * *

**Chapter 40- Can't Break Her Fall**

"That girl is _seriously _such a skank. I really hope he doesn't pick her" Brooke grumbled, as she wiggled her feet that were resting on Lucas' lap.

"Mmhmm" Lucas mumbled, not paying attention as he flipped through a book of baby names. "How about Paige for a girl?" Lucas asked, looking up from the book as he rested it on Brooke's legs.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked, turning towards him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yeah, I think its cute. Its plain and simple" Lucas smiled, obviously happy with the name he had chosen.

"Uhhh Lucas. What happens when I'm reading her a book? I can't say 'turn the page, Paige' now can I. I mean come on now!" Brooke told him, shaking her head and turning back to the television program she was watching.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Lucas sighed, picking the book up and flipping through the pages.

"Thank God, he got rid of the whiney one. I was getting annoyed just watching her. If I went on one of these dating shows I bet I would win." Brook said, turning the TV off with the remote. "Are you ready to go to bed?" she asked Lucas, taking her legs off of his lap and resting her feet on the floor.

"Yeah, I have a long day at work tomorrow" Lucas said, standing up and grabbing Brooke's hands, pulling her to her feet. As soon as she was standing he kissed her on the lips and they went up to bed.

---

Brooke was working in the Boutique today, her favorite place to be. They had just got a bunch of new clothes shipped in so her and one of the girls that worked there were folding shirts and arranging them on a table.

"Hey Brooke" the girl working the cash register called over to her.

"Yeah?" Brooke said, sitting down the shirt she was working on and turning her attention to the girl.

"The phone is for you, I think he said its Lucas?" She said, waving the phone around.

"Oooo good!" Brooke exclaimed, skipping over to the front counter and grabbing the phone.

"Brooke Davis speaking…" She said into the phone smiling.

_"Hey baby, how are you today?" Lucas said._

"Better now that you called. The boutique has been a blast though. We just got a new shipment so we are trying to get it all arranged" Brooke told him. She loved her work and that made Lucas actually enjoy hearing about it.

_"Sounds awesome. Are you too busy to stop by for lunch?" Lucas asked, twirling the cord around his finger._

"No, I think I should be able to make it. Do you want me to just come over there?" Brooke asked. Her and Lucas had been trying to meet each other for lunch a few times a week, switching off between their offices.

_"Yeah, that would be great. How about at one?" Lucas said, as Kristen walked past his office, slowing down as she was approaching his door._

"Sounds good" Brooke smiled.

_"Okay, see you at one then. Love you Brooke" Lucas said grinning. Not noticing as Kristen walked away._

"Love you too, see you soon" Brooke said, making a kissing noise into the phone.

----

"Hey Chase" Kristen said into the phone as she sat in her office.

_"What's up Kristen?"_

"Well, are you ready to put our plan into action?" Kristen asked, a smirk forming on her face.

_"Do we even have a plan to put into action?" Chase questioned, confused of where she was going with all of this._

"I do. Okay, here it is. I just overheard Lucas and Brooke is meeting him here for lunch at one. I was thinking that what we could do is maybe you should be out of he office and 'bump' into Brooke as she's coming here. You make small talk and I'll make my way into Lucas' office. After you are done talking to Brooke, you call my phone, I won't answer it but I'll keep it in my pocket, ya know…so I can feel it vibrate. That way I will know that she is on her way up. That's when I put the moves on Lucas. She walks in and it looks like Lucas is cheating her. You said he already has cheated on her once, so she's gonna be pissed." Kristen smiled, her plan was perfect.

_"Okay, so then what happens?"_

"Well, they'll obviously brake up. Lucas might be mad for awhile but I'm sure he'll get over it and I will be super comforting. And you, just wait around outside, Brooke will come out totally ballistic and you will be there to support her through her rough time. What do you think?" Kristen asked him. He had to agree. He just had to.

_"I think it might actually work." Chase smiled. For a split second he felt bad doing this to both Brooke and Lucas, but that feeling went away just as quickly as it came and he figured he had to get Brooke one way or the other._

----

Brooke had just stopped and got lunch for her and Lucas and she was now walking up to his office building. Parking was horrible so she had to park a block away.

"Brooke!" She heard someone calling in the distance right as she stopped in front of Lucas' building. And again, "Brooke!"

She looked up and she saw Chase pretty much jogging towards her.

"Hey Chase." Brooke said as he approached her. "What are you up to?" She asked. She hadn't seen him since the big blowout and she figured she might as well sweep that under the rug now and at least be nice to him.

"Oh, just got done meeting an old friend. What are you doing?" Chase asked, motioning towards the large brown bag that Brooke was holding.

"I'm meeting Luke for lunch" Brooke smiled, holding up the bag of take out food.

"I'm glad you guys are doing well. I'm happy for you Brooke, I want you to know that." Chase smiled, rubbing Brooke's arm gently.

"Thanks that means a lot" Brooke said, pulling her arm away from him slowly. "Hey good news!"

"What's that?" Chase asked confused. He really couldn't stand the thought of Brooke and Lucas, especially if there was good news involved.

"I'm pregnant!" Brooke squealed. "We're so excited."

"Wow, I couldn't even tell" Chase said shocked. He was pretty sure his mouth dropped open, he was not expecting that at all.

"I know. Its crazy isn't it!" Brooke grinned. "Well, it was good seeing you Chase, but I really should head on up there, Luke is expecting me. I'll talk to you later" Brooke smiled as she gave him a small wave and headed for the doors.

"Bye Brooke" Chase called as he watched her walk away.

---

_Afraid of the fall that never ends. _

_I wait, but I'm too tired to play pretend. _

_I'll suffocate until the end. _

This is not good, Chase thought as he quickly called Kristen. He was hoping that she answered because he didn't feel good about breaking them up when there is a baby involved. That is just screwed up and he knew it. He had to stop Kristen before Brooke made it up there.

No answer.

He dialed her number again, anxiously tapping his foot on the hard cement sidewalk as people hurried past him.

No answer.

"Shit!" Chase said out loud, dialing the number again.

_No time for half-hearted goodbyes. _

_I'll turn on the spotlight and flee from the scene. _

---

Lucas was editing an article on his computer when he glanced over at the clock, 12:50. Brooke should be here soon he thought. He smiled and starting typing faster, wanting to finish this up before she arrived.

He was almost done and it was 1:00. Brooke should be here any minute, although she had a tendency of being a few minutes late. Just then Kristen walked into his office.

"How's the article coming?" She asked as she stood in front of his desk.

"Good, actually. I'm almost done" Lucas said, looking away from his computer and smiling at Kristen.

"Good to hear Lucas Scott" Kristen grinned. He was so hot, and soon enough, he would come around and would be hers. "I just need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay, but Brooke should be here in just a minute for lunch" Lucas said, hoping Kristen would take a hint and hopefully leave.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. Is that all you ever talk about" Kristen said, walking around the desk and standing next to Lucas' chair, running a hand through his hair.

"What's this about Kristen?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, don't act like you don't know. We've been playing this game ever since you started working here. Don't act like you don't want this" Kristen purred, leaning down so her lips were on his ears as she was talking. Just then she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. This made her smile. Action.

"Kristen-" Lucas started, placing a hand on her hip, attempting to push her away.

"Don't talk" Kristen whispered as she placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips towards hers.

_I can't compete with all your damn ideas. _

_This isn't working out for you and me. _

Before he could stop her he heard something drop to the floor. Kristen let go of him, and he looked up to see Brooke standing in the doorway, their lunch on the floor and her eyes wide.

"Wow" Brooke said, shaking her head from side to side. "God Lucas. I can't believe you. You know what, good luck to you two. I'm done" Brooke said, letting out an angry laugh. And walking out of the doorway, leaving their lunch on the ground.

_The truth is I'm too tired to play pretend. _

_This is goodbye; this is the end._

---

_She tries hard not to cry. _

_She shakes underneath the pouring rain. _

Brooke hurried out of the office building, choosing to ignore Lucas calling after her. She didn't need to deal with this. All she was focused on was getting out of that building and not crying. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She should have known. She had always had a bad feeling about Kristen, but she trusted Lucas. But he cheated on her once, why wouldn't he do it again. She felt stupid for trusting him. As she was walking as fast as she could to her car she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" She mumbled, trying to push past the person and keep walking.

"Brooke?"

She looked up to find Chase.

"Brooke, whats wrong? I thought you were having lunch with Lucas, you weren't even in there 5 minutes." Chase said, sounding concerned.

"That's what I thought to. Hey Chase, wanna get out of here. Go back to your place? I just can't go home right now" Brooke said, wiping at a tear that had snuck down her cheek.

"Uh. Yeah. Come on lets get you out of here. I'm parked right over here." Chase said as he put an arm around Brooke's shoulder, guiding her to his car.


	41. Crashing Down

**A/N: Wow. I am very pleased with everyone for reviewing! Seriously, everytime I opened a review from you guys it made me remember why I was writing this story! I am excited to be gettin back into it. Thank you all for sticking by me and this story! Here is your chapter, as promised. I got it finished earlier than I thought I wouldn, I was just so excited hahaa. Oh yeah, the song in the last chapter is called Last Night and is by Motion City Soundtrack. The song in this chapter is called Behind These Hazel Eyes and is by Kelly Clarkson. Now go, read, and enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 41- **Crashing Down**

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong _

_Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right _

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong _

**Flashback**

**"Call me later?" Brooke asked as she opened the door to Lucas' car, gathering up her stuff and preparing to get out.**

**"Of course Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled, reaching his free hand out to brush a strand of hair out of her face.**

**"Bye Luke" Brooke smiled. Lucas leaned over capturing her lips in a kiss.**

**"Bye Brooke" Lucas grinned as she climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. He watched her as she walked up the pathway to the front door of Peyton's house. When she opened the door she turned around and waved to him, when he waved back at her she blew him a kiss and went in the house.**

**Brooke walked up the stairs to the house that had become her own and headed for Peyton's room. She figured Peyton would be doing her usual brooding in her bedroom and when she threw the door open, of course there was Peyton, sitting in her computer and drawing in front of her webcam. Brooke never understood why she did this. Who on the internet would want to sit there and watch her draw? Only the pervs she was sure.**

**"Heeey best friend. what's going on?" Brooke called, hopping over to the bed as she dropped all of her stuff on the floor. She sat down and picked up the issue of US Weekly that she had left there and began flipping through the pages.**

**"Not much" Peyton mumbled, still totally into her drawing. "Hey where have you been? We got out of school like two hours ago?" Peyton questioned, looking up at from her drawing to a now blushing Brooke.**

**"Well…I went for a little drive with Lucas" Brooke grinned, holding the magazine up in front of her face to hide her excitement.**

**"You've been hanging out with him an awful lot miss Davis" Peyton laughed as she threw a shirt over the webcam covering it up. She walked over and jumped on the bed, sitting down next to Brooke and ripping the magazine from her hands.**

**"Heeey I was reading that" Brooke scowled, sticking her tongue out at Peyton.**

**"Yeah, well I wanna know what's going on with you and Lucas" Peyton smiled, winking at ****Brooke.**

**"Nothing is going on, I told you. We're just having **_**fun**_**." Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders and looking away from Peyton.**

**"I don't think so Brooke" Peyton laughed.**

**"What do you mean you don't think so?" Brooke asked. Peyton was really starting to be intrusive. She was actually reminding Brooke of herself and it kinda scared her.**

**"Look at your notebook Brooke" Peyton pointed out, "If your just having fun then explain the hearts with 'LS + BD' written inside of them." **

**Brooke couldn't help but smile, she knew this was pretty much proving Peyton's point but she honestly couldn't help it. If anyone mentions Lucas' name nowadays she can't help but break out into a full dimpled smile.**

**"Exactly" Peyton said pointing at the grin on Brooke's face, and folding her arms across her chest in satisfaction.**

**"I was just bored in History so I was doodling" Brooke smiled, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.**

**"Oh. My. God." Peyton stated seriously.**

**"What?" Brooke asked, finally making eye contact with the blonde.**

**"Brooke Davis is in **_**love**_**" Peyton smiled, breaking the serious face that she had been trying to hold on too.**

**"Oh my god I am not!" Brooke grinned, grabbing a pillow and hitting Peyton with it.**

**"You are so in love. You are so in love its gross" Peyton laughed, she was finding it funny, especially the way Brooke's cheeks kept getting a darker shade of pink every time she said the 'L' word.**

**"Brooke Davis does **_**not **_**fall in love" Brooke said seriously. But she couldn't help the smile that slowly spread across her face.**

**"So in love" Peyton said with a sigh as she stood up and walked to the door, turning around to look at Brooke "I never thought I'd see the day when Brooke Davis fell in love. It's kinda cute actually."**

**End Flashback**

"BROOKE!" Lucas called, running down the hall after pushing Kristen off of him. He ran out and looked over the railing to the bottom floor to find Brooke already pretty much running out of the front doors of the building.

"Just let her go Lucas" Kristen said, appearing behind him. "You can't blame her for being mad."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Lucas said, turning around and glaring and Kristen. "Are you seriously kidding me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You wanted it Lucas, don't deny it. You've been leading me on since day one" Kristen smiled, pointing a finger and running it down Lucas' chest, only to have him slap it away. "Brooke deserves to know-"

Lucas laughed, throwing his hands in the air, "Unbelievable." He turned and went to his office. Kristen hurried after him, and by the time she got in there he was gathering up all of his things.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, folding her arms and tapping her feet on the ground.

"I'm leaving. _Quitting_. I'm done." Lucas said, pushing past Kristen and leaving the office for good.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed after him, stopping her feet.

He knew he should've done that a long time ago, and it actually felt good. He just couldn't believe what had happened. There was only one thing to do now.

Find Brooke.

-----

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep _

_I'm barely hanging on _

Chase and Brooke had been driving around for about ten minutes and she still hadn't said one word. She just sat there with her hands covering her eyes and bent over with her head in her lap. Chase felt horrible. He didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't believe that him and Kristen's plan had backfired so much. He really thought it would work, but he figured he should've thought how much it would hurt Brooke. He hated to see her hurt. Hated it more than seeing her with someone else.

"Brooke" Chase tried again, for what seemed like the millionth time. No answer still. "Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Just take me to the airport" She said, sniffling as she spoke without lifting her head.

"Okay" Chase sighed. Yeah, he pretty much felt like shit. He figured he should tell her that it wasn't really Lucas' fault, but he just didn't want to deal with the consequences of her hating him.

Chase turned the car around and headed to the airport just like Brooke asked.

----

"We're here Brooke" Chase said to the brunette, placing a hand on her shoulder as he pulled up the the curb and parked.

"Okay. Um thanks" Brooke said, finally lifting her head and wiping her eyes. She reached in her bag and put on her large sunglasses. She climbed out of the car, not saying another word to the old friend.

Chase watched her walk into the crowded airport until she was lost in the crowd.

----

Lucas called Brooke's phone as he sped down the uncrowned middle of the day roads.

She must have turned it off because every time it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey! You've reached Brooke Davis, soon to be Scott! I'm busy right now, probably doing things you don't wanna know about so leave a message and I'll call you back!"

She sounded so happy on the voicemail. The way she giggled as she talked. Lucas loved it. But the giggly sounding Brooke was quickly replaced in his mind with the heartbroken one that was in his office not too long ago. The look on her face gave him goose bumps and made his eyes tear up.

He had to find her.

He had to tell her what happened.

If he knew Brooke Davis, which he did, she wouldn't go home. Too easy. But one thing about Brooke was that she told Haley _everything_, so he figured he would start there.

----

"Lucas, what's going on?" Haley asked, scrunching up her eyebrows as she answered the door which he had previously been pounding on uncontrollably. "If you wake up Tanner I swear I'll kill you!" She threatened, bouncing baby Morgan on her hip.

"Brooke" Lucas choked out breathlessly. "Where is she? Have you heard from her? I need to know Haley, no games." Lucas said as Haley stepped aside and he walked in the house looking in the living room for any sign of his Brooke.

"Uh Lucas…kinda in the dark here with this one?" Haley said, wrinkling up her face and following her crazy brother in law from the living room to the kitchen. "I haven't talked to her since she was on her way to meet you for lunch. Um, what exactly are you looking for there Luke?" Haley asked as Morgan's eyes followed her uncle.

"I'm looking for Brooke. Damn it" Lucas groaned, throwing his hands over his face in defeat.

"Little ears here Lucas, no swearing" Haley reminded him before kissing Morgan on the head.

"Promise me you haven't heard from Brooke?" Lucas pleaded.

"What happened Luke?" Haley asked as he sat down on a stool at the bar. She was getting worried, Lucas seemed very upset, something wasn't right.

"I just need to find her, tell her what happened" Lucas mumbled, placing his head in his hands.

"Okay Buster, back up, start from the beginning and tell me what happened" Haley said, as she sat Morgan down in her bouncy chair that was sitting on the table. She gave the baby a binky and took a seat next to Lucas as he began to tell her what had happened.

----

_Here I am, once again _

_I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend_

"Brooke?" Peyton said surprised as she opened her front door to find her very distressed looking best friend.

"I didn't know where else to go Peyt" Brooke choked out, tears streaming down her face as she fell into the blondes arms.

"Aww sweetie. Come on, lets get you inside" Peyton said as she placed her arms around Brooke's shoulders and led her inside the house.

They went and sat on the couch, Brooke's head still buried into Peyton's shoulders.

Peyton just stroked Brooke's hair while she cried, letting her get it all out before she made her talk.

A few minutes later Brooke's tears slowly turned into sniffles and she lifted her head off of the blondes shoulder.

"What's going on Brookie?" Peyton said, concerned. She kept one arm firmly around Brooke's shoulder and held Brooke's hand with the other.

_Just thought you were the one_

"He…he…he cheated…cheated on me Peyt" Brooke said between tears. This was the first time she had said it out loud and it brought a fresh set of tears streaming down her face.

"You have got to be kidding me. I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him" Peyton said, growing angry. How could Lucas do this to her, again. He didn't see how badly he hurt her the last time. He didn't stay up with her all night while she cried. He didn't help her pack her life up and move away. He didn't get the middle of the night phone calls. How could he?

Brooke looked up at Peyton, her face stained with tears, "What am I gonna do Peyton?"

Just like clockwork, the phone rang.

Peyton reached over, grabbing the cordless phone off of the coffee table, "It's Haley."

"I'm not here" Brooke said, looking up at Peyton as she answered the phone.

"Hey Hales" Peyton said in the most normal voice she could muster up.

_"Peyton, have you heard from Brooke?" Haley asked, her voice seemed anxious._

"Brooke?" Peyton questioned, looking over at the brunette who was fiercely shaking her head. "No, I haven't. Why is something going on?"

_"Lucas is looking for her." Haley said, "Look if you do hear from her just call me or Luke ok? This is really important."_

"Will do" Peyton said as she clicked the off button on the phone.

"What did she say?" Brooke said, her lip starting to quiver.

"Just that Lucas is looking for you" Peyton told her, "What an ass. Seriously. So what happened?"

"Where is your family?" Brooke asked, "I mean I just don't want them to hear this, especially Jenny…"

"Don't worry, Jake took the girls to dinner at his parents, I stayed behind to catch up on laundry so we have time to talk." Peyton told Brooke, rubbing her arm to reassure her.

And that is when Brooke started telling Peyton what happened.

----

"I can't believe him" Peyton said, shaking her head. She had really thought that he learned from his mistakes but obviously he hadn't. And of course it had to be with his hott boss. Brooke _hated _his hott boss.

_Broken up, deep inside _

"What am I gonna do Peyt?" Brooke asked, her lip started shaking and she could feel the tears about to start again. She figured with all the crying she had done there had to be none left.

"I really don't know Brooke, I just don't know…" Peyton felt horrible not having a real answer for her friend, but she really couldn't come up with anything. Nothing could make this situation better.

"Can I stay here for a few days, till I get everything figured out?" Brooke asked, her voice raspy and shaky from crying.

"Of course you can. Stay as long as you need." Peyton smiled slightly, patting her friends leg.

"Thanks. But I don't want anyone knowing I'm here, especially not Karen." Brooke said, wiping the tears from her face.

"I totally understand" Peyton said, pulling her friend into a hug. "It's gonna be okay Brooke, it's gonna be okay" She whispered into the brunettes hair while stroking her back.

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Brooke held onto Peyton for dear life, letting tears run down her face. She was glad she could trust Peyton, but she couldn't believe that the one person she trusted the most had betrayed her.

----

Brooke finally felt like she had cried out everything she had in her. Peyton had talked her into watching a movie so they were both curled up on the couch with a carton of ice cream and two spoons.

"Mommy!!" They heard Brynlee scream as the front door flew open.

"In the living room baby" Peyton called back. Before they knew it the little girl was running into the room and straight into her mothers arms. She didn't seem to even notice Brooke sitting there.

"Hey babe, get everything caught up?" Jake asked as he turned the corner, "Brooke?" He said, shock all over his face. "I didn't know you were coming" Jake smiled as he walked towards the couch and wrapping Brooke in a hug before kissing his wife.

"Surprise" Brooke said, trying to put on a smile.

"Bwookie!" Brynlee grinned, forgetting all about her mom and crawling over to her aunt. She immediately wrapped her tiny arms around Brooke's neck and nuzzled her face into Brookes shoulder.

"Where's Jenny?" Peyton asked, scooting over so Jake could sit down with them.

"She wanted to sleep over" Jake said, placing an arm over Peyton's shoulder, "Hope that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. How was dinner?" Peyton asked.

Brooke stopped listening. Watching Peyton and her family was killing her. She didn't even have this to look forward to. What she did have to look forward to was raising this baby on her own without the love of her life. Brooke wrapped her arms around Brynlee and hugged her tight, trying to get lost in her own little world.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm pretty beat" Brooke said, standing up with Brynlee in her arms. "Thanks for everything Peyt. And I'll see _you_ in the morning Bryner's" Brooke smiled, kissing the toddler on the forehead before sitting her back down on the couch.

"If you need me just come get me" Peyton said. She was worried about leaving Brooke on her own. But she knew that's probably what Brooke needed, and all she could do now was just be there for her. Brooke nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight Brooke" Jake called as she left the room.

_Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

Brooke made her way into the guest bedroom that she always slept in. She pulled down the covers and climbed in the bed. She buried herself into the blankets and pillows and tried to sleep, knowing that she wouldn't be able to.

She couldn't believe this is what her life turned out to be. A successful fashion designer and business woman, single mother, cheated on. Twice.

She didn't know how she was gonna make it. She closed her eyes and placed her hands onto her still small stomach, it was barely forming a bump.

"Mommy needs you baby…" She whispered to her stomach in the dark, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

_I'm barely hanging on

* * *

_

**A/N: Sooo there is the chapter...I hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Thanks once again for reading my story, and I will see you soon! Oh and don't worry, I am not planning on wrapping this story up anytime soon, I have no idea how much longer it will actually be, but we still could have a while with it :)**

**:::Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed:::**


	42. I Said Its Too Late

**A/N: Alright everyone! Here is the next update! Yaaaaay!!! Umm Thank you guys for the reviews, you are the best! I love reading your reviews so keep them coming! Umm the song in this chapter is by Timbaland and One Republic called Apologize...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41-**** I Said It's Too Late…**

"Mmmmmm" Brooke moaned as she stretched her arms above her head and slowly opened her eyes. She had actually gotten good sleep which surprised her. She figured its because all of the crying she had done totally wore her out.

She sat up in bed and noticed Brynlee sitting at the foot of the bed. Her legs were folded underneath her while her elbows rested on her knees and her head in her hands. She had a bored expression on her face until she realized that Brooke had finally woken up.

"Brookie! You's awake now?" Brynlee asked, hurrying to her feet and running towards Brooke.

"Mm-hmm" Brooke smiled as the little girl tightly wrapped her tiny arms around Brookes neck.

"Mommys downstairs" Brynlee grinned as Brooke climbed out of bed, picking up the two year old.

"Well lets go find her" Brooke smiled, as they made their way down to the kitchen where they found Peyton sitting up to the counter reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Sleepyhead" Peyton said, glancing up at Brooke and Brynlee as they entered the room.

"Morning Mama" Brynlee said as Brooke set her in her highchair.

"Brynlee would not leave your room this morning until you woke up" Peyton laughed, "I think she must really like you."

"Of course she does, don't you Bryney?" Brooke smiled as she ruffled Brynlee's hair.

"How are you doing this morning Brooke?" Peyton asked as she got up from the stool to get Brynlee some breakfast.

"Well, not so great considering my fiancé cheated on me last night" Brooke grumbled, rolling her eyes at Peyton's question.

"I'm sorry Brooke" Peyton said, rubbing Brooke's shoulder as she walked past her and handed Brynlee some yogurt and her sippy cup.

"Fanks Mommy" Brynlee smiled as she started to messily feed herself.

"Welcome baby" Peyton smiled as she pulled up a seat next to Brooke at the table. "Are you hungry Brooke?"

"Um, not really" Brooke sighed, doodling on the newspaper.

"You have to eat-"

"No, I don't" Brooke said mater of factly. She wasn't in the mood for Peyton's bossiness.

"O-Kay" Peyton said, her eyes widening. "So Lucas has called about three times this morning, he's really freaking out Brooke. Haley has also called more times than I can count. I really think you should call one of them, just to let them know you are alive."

"Thanks for the advice Peyt, but I really don't think that's gonna happen. Lucas deserves to worry-actually, he deserves a lot worse than that" Brooke said, rolling her eyes once more. She was moving into the angry mood. "You didn't tell them I was here did you?"

"Well, no. But I think it would be best if _you_ did." Peyton said, stirring her spoon around in her coffee.

"God Peyton. Could you just stop being so pushy and just try to be here for me right now?" Brooke said, raising her voice as she stormed out of the room.

"Brookie mad?" Brynlee asked, setting her spoon down on the tray in front of her.

"She's just kinda sad baby" Peyton said, reaching over and smoothing Brynlee's hair.

"I hugs her?" Brynlee asked. She was obviously concerned about her aunt.

"In a little while" Peyton smiled, "Finish your breakfast first Bryn."

-----

_I'm holding on your rope _

_Got me ten feet off the ground _

Lucas had just left Brooke's Boutique, and to no avail, he hadn't found her yet. According to Dante Amelia had the day off so he figured he would check there.

He pulled up to the small house that Amelia and Chris had just moved into and he didn't see Brooke's car in the driveway.

He walked up the pathway to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, Chris answered wearing only pajama pants and he really hoped he wasn't interrupting anything.

"Hey Lucas, whats going on man?" Chris said, sticking out his hand to shake Lucas'. "No offense, but you look like shit" He laughed. The two had started to become friends, seeing as both of their girlfriends were very close.

"Thanks" Lucas laughed, knowing that Chris was most likely right. "Hey have you seen Brooke?"

"I haven't. Did she not come home last night?" Chris asked, stepping aside to let Lucas in.

"Well we sorta got in a fight yesterday, and I can't get a hold of her or find her" Lucas said as he scratched the back of his head.

Just then Amelia came out into the living room.

"Hey Luke. What are you doing here?" She asked, confused that he was here without Brooke.

"I'm just looking for Brooke. Have you heard from her?" Lucas asked, growing more worried by the minute.

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday morning" Amelia said, sitting down on the couch. She was started to get worried. She could tell Lucas was worried and that was freaking her out. "Is she okay?"

"No, I don't think so. We got in a sort of fight and I can't find her anywhere" Lucas said quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, one thing I know about Brooke is that she is stubborn as hell. If she doesn't wanna be found she's not going to be." Amelia told him, and he knew she was right. "So she obviously isn't with Haley, that'd be too easy. What about Peyton?"

"I've talked to Peyton, she said she hasn't heard from her" Lucas said, as he started pacing the floor.

"Maybe I should call Chase? I don't know where else she would go" Amelia shook her head, trying to think of anywhere else Brooke would be.

"No, her and Chase got into a huge fight awhile ago, I don't think they've even talked since then" Lucas said, continuing to walk back and forth in front of the couch.

"That's true, I forgot about that" Amelia said, remembering how upset Brooke and Chase both were after that argument.

"Why don't you try calling her Amelia?" Chris suggested, "I mean she obviously isn't going to answer Lucas' calls, but she would probably answer yours."

"Good thinking babe" Amelia said as she stood up from the couch, kissing Chris on the cheek and going to find her phone.

Amelia came back a few minutes later with a sad look on her face. "I think her phone is turned off…It went straight to voicemail..."

----

Peyton walked up to Brooke's room and lightly knocked on the door, "Brooke. Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Brooke?"

Suddenly, Brooke came and opened the door for Peyton and then walked over and sat on the bed without saying a word. Peyton followed her and sat down next to her.

"So I just got off the phone with Haley. She told me what happened. Lucas said he didn't cheat on you. It was all Kristen."

_And I'm hearing what you say _

_But I just can't make you sound_

"Do you think I'm stupid Peyton?" Brooke said, raising her voice. "I saw them. I saw it with my own damn eyes."

"I know you did, but maybe you missed part of it. Maybe you should let Lucas explain." Peyton suggested, wrapping an arm around her friends shoulder.

"It's too late…" Brooke sighed. "He screwed up Peyton, _again_. How many more times am I gonna have to go through this with him, huh? How many more excuses am I gonna get from him? I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much. I have to think about my baby now too…"

"I know. I know Brooke. He did screw up, and maybe he does deserve this. But he is really worried Brooke, he loves you." Peyton said, standing up from the bed. "You are gonna have to talk to him eventually, and if you don't do it soon you might lose him forever."

With that Peyton gave Brooke a small smile, and left the room.

_You tell me that you need me _

_Then you go and cut me down _

_But wait..._

Brooke didn't know what to do. She knew she was going to have to talk to him eventually. I mean, she was carrying his child. But he hurt her. She didn't know if she could even handle talking to him. She loved him so much, she thought he loved her too. How were they supposed to make a life together, be a family, if she couldn't even trust him?

Cue the tears. She thought that she couldn't possibly have any more tears to cry, but they sure started falling again.

-----

Brooke had fallen asleep and it was now getting later in the evening, she came downstairs to find Jenny and Jake sitting at the table doing homework, Peyton making dinner at the stove, and Brynlee sitting up to the table coloring in a coloring book.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jenny exclaimed, looking up when she heard someone enter the room. "You really _are _here! I missed you!" Jenny squealed, jumping off of her chair and running towards Brooke, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist.

"I missed you too Jenny-bug" Brooke smiled, hugging her back.

"Do you wanna help me with my homework?" Jenny asked, letting go of Brooke and grabbing her hand leading Brooke towards the table.

"How about you let your dad help you, I think I'm gonna go for a walk but when I get back how about we watch a movie?" Brooke said, bending down so she was face-to-face with the seven year old.

"Okay" Jenny frowned, "Promise you'll come back and we'll watch a movie?"

"Promise" Brooke smiled, kissing the little girl on the top of her head.

"Do you want me to come with you Brooke?" Peyton asked, turning from the stove and watching the brunette closely.

"Me come too" Brynlee grinned, nodding her head.

"I think I need to go alone, I need to think. And you should be here with your family, finish dinner, eat with them." Brooke said, trying to force out a small smile to reassure her friends.

"You be safe Brooke, its getting dark outside you know?" Jake laughed, joking with her.

"I will be" Brooke smiled, letting out a small laugh. She left the kitchen and went outside.

She started to walk around the neighborhood and eventually ended up at the River Court. She went up to the old wooden picnic table and sat down on it.

Maybe Peyton was right. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you _

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _

_But that's nothing new _

She wasn't sure what she should do. She missed Lucas like crazy, but all she could think of is seeing him and Kristen together. She just couldn't get the image out of her mind.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue _

_And you say_

She placed her hands on her growing stomach and let the tears fall out of her eyes. She missed her almost perfect life. She missed her house. She missed her bed. And most of all she missed her Lucas.

It was starting to get darker outside and she decided that she better start her walk back to Peyton and Jake's house. She knew she had to keep her promise to Jenny, and with it being a school night she would probably have to go to bed soon. She was also starting to get hungry, and she had to feed her and her baby.

----

She opened the door to their house and it was weirdly quiet. Peyton's kids were _never _quiet. She walked into the house slowly, and before she knew it Peyton greeted her at the door. Peyton's face should've given it away, but Brooke had no clue what was waiting for her in the next room.

"Hey where are the kids?" Brooke asked, looking around.

"Jake took them upstairs to play." Peyton said, a worried look on her face that Brooke chose to ignore. Ever since she hadn't gotten here Peyton had been looking at her funny.

"Well do you wanna go get them?" Brooke said, widening her eyes. "I promised Jenny I'd watch a movie with her."

"Umm, it can wait, I think she'll, uh, understand" Peyton mumbled.

"You are acting really weird Peyton" Brooke said pushing past her and walking into the kitchen, Peyton staying closely behind her.

_Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you _

_But I'm afraid_

"Brooke" Lucas said, standing up as she entered the room. Just seeing her made him feel relieved. He wanted to run up to her, throw his arms around her and kiss her senseless, _but_ she looked a little bit angry.

"Lucas." Brooke said firmly, keeping her distance from the man she loved. "What are you doing here?"

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"I'm so glad you are okay" He choked out. "I was so worried. Brooke we need to talk…I'm sorry about everything." He said, walking towards her and trying to grab her hands, which she quickly pulled away.

"Now your saying sorry?" Brooke said, as a fresh set of tears fell down her face. "I can't do this, I just…can't-" and with that Brooke left the kitchen, ran up to her room and locked the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I hope you guys liked it! I already have the next chapter written, so all I need is you guys to review before I post it! I am now out of school for christmas break or whatever, so I will have lots more time to update! Ohhh and the other day at work a new story idea just popped through my head, so I am working on that right now too...I think it'll be good and I will post it soon! XOXOXOX**


	43. And You Come, Crash, Into Me

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long! But the holidays can get busy as I'm sure you all know! I hope everyone is having a good time during the holidays! Thanks a million for all of the reviews, you guys NEVER cease to amaze me! The song is from Boys Like Girls and is called Hero/Heroine. Anyways, here's the next chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 43- And You Come, Crash, Into Me**

Peyton and Lucas sat in the kitchen after Brooke had stormed out not knowing what to say to each other. Everything in Lucas wanted to run after her, but he just didn't want to upset her more than he already had. But on the other hand he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

Peyton couldn't stand the silence anymore so she decided to keep herself busy. She went over to the sink and began loading the dishes from dinner into the dishwasher. At least the running water was making some kind of noise in the way to quiet kitchen.

"What am I gonna do Peyton?" Lucas whispered. It took Peyton a few seconds to even get what he said. She looked over at him, he was sitting at the table with his head hung down. He looked like he was really hurting, maybe even just as bad as Brooke was. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"I don't know Luke…" She offered. She knew it wasn't much, but she was out of answers. She hadn't even the slightest clue of how to fix this mess.

"You believe me right?" Lucas asked, lifting his head up and looking at Peyton. Pleading to her with his eyes. "You believe me that I didn't do it, I never even thought of it…"

"Yeah, I believe you Luke" Peyton sighed. "I don't know why, but I do."

_It's too late baby _

_There's no turning around_

"It's _always _been Brooke" Lucas said, looking at Peyton with his sad eyes. "Always…"

"I know Lucas," Peyton said, rubbing his arm for comfort. She swore he was about to cry…she didn't know what she was gonna do if he cried.

"Should I go try and talk to her?" Lucas asked, his voice with a sense of hope mixed with fear.

"I don't know if that would be the best idea" Peyton said sadly. "I think maybe you should just go to your moms, or one of your friends that still lives here. Give Brooke her space for tonight. Let her get this all sorted out and you can try again tomorrow. She's dealing with a lot right now, and I know you are too. So maybe just give it a night?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I think I'll go over to Skillz place. I don't want my mom to know I'm here, especially under these conditions." Lucas sighed. He knew Peyton was right, Brooke needed her space.

"I think that's the best idea" Peyton smiled reassuringly. "So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Lucas said, standing up and putting on his jacket. "See you tomorrow. Call me if Brooke -"

"I will Luke." Peyton smiled, walking Lucas to the door. "Have a good night, try not to worry too much."

Lucas smiled and waved at her and with that he was gone.

Peyton came back inside, locking the door. She decided to go in and finish up the dishes before putting the girls to bed.

"Mommy" Jenny whispered, coming into the kitchen behind Peyton.

"Yeah honey?" Peyton asked, turning around to see her little girl, her hair up in a ponytail on top of her head and all ready for bed in pajamas.

"Where's Uncle Lucas? Why isn't he with Aunt Brookie?" Jenny asked, "And why is Brookie in her room crying? I can hear her…" Jenny eyes started to fill with tears and they slowly began falling down her face.

"Oh, Jenny, come here baby" Peyton frowned, and Jenny ran to her, Peyton scooping her up in her arms. "Everything is gonna be okay. Brooke and Lucas just need their space right now, cause Brookie wanted to come visit us. Lucas just misses her that's all. And Brooke is just a little sad right now but she'll be okay." Peyton soothed Jenny, rubbing her back as Jenny hid her face in her mothers neck.

Jenny sat up, looking her mom in the face, "Do you think I could sleep with Aunt Brookie tonight? Maybe that'll make her not so sad."

"I don't know, how about mommy goes and checks on her and I'll ask her if she wants to have a sleepover with you." Peyton smiled, wiping a tear off of Jenny's cheek.

"Okay mommy" Jenny said, wiping her eyes. "Will you tell Brookie that I love her?"

"Yeah, I will. Now how about you go upstairs with daddy, and I'll come get you after I talk to Brooke?" Peyton suggested, setting Jenny down on the floor.

"Okay" Jenny nodded before running up the stairs to find her daddy.

Peyton walked over to the bedroom Brooke was staying in and softly knocked on the door.

"Brooke, its me. Lucas is gone, I just wanna see how you are doing" Peyton said through the door, hoping that Brooke would answer her, or even better, let her in.

Peyton heard Brooke walking over to the door, "If he is out there I am never forgiving you…" Brooke said seriously as she opened the door.

"I told him he should leave" Peyton smiled, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Peyton…what happens now?" Brooke asked after a few minute of silence, still hugging Peyton.

"I think now you need to talk to him. Figure it all out." Peyton told her, knowing it may not be what Brooke wanted to hear, but what she _needed _to hear.

"Do you think he did it Pey?" Brooke sniffled.

"Honestly Brooke" Peyton started, she paused, leaning back from the hug to look Brooke in the eyes. "No. I don't think he did it. I think Kristen was conniving, I think she had a big crush on Lucas and wanted to break you up. I don't think Lucas had any involvement in it besides being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But…how? How do you know?" Brooke asked, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. "How are you so certain?"

"Well Brooke, let me just tell you this. If I thought he _did _cheat on you, his ass would be grass" Peyton said in all seriousness which made Brooke giggle softly. "I really think you just need to decide if you trust him, if you love him-"

_I got my hands in my pocket _

_and my head in the cloud_

"Of course I love him. Its always been Lucas" Brooke sighed.

"You know what's funny? He just said the same thing to me about you…" Peyton laughed.

Brooke smiled just at the thought of Lucas saying that about her. But then she remembered the situation and how much she was hurting. "I'm just so mad at him Peyton…"

"I know. You just need to think about this all, figure it out Brooke. Get some sleep and talk to him tomorrow. You said you love him, maybe love is what's gonna hold you two together through this mess…"

"I guess you're right. Thanks Pey" Brooke smiled, hugging her friend again. She still didn't know what to think, but she knew she at least had to talk to Lucas tomorrow. Figure out his side of the story since she never gave him a chance.

Peyton started to walk away but quickly turned around, facing Brooke again.

"Oh, Brooke" Peyton said, Brooke looking back up at Peyton. "Jenny is really worried about you, and Lucas. I think she can tell something is wrong. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and wants to know if you wanted to have a sleepover?"

"Poor Jenny. I'm sorry I've sucked you and your family into this mess…" Brooke started, "Tell her that I'd love to have a sleepover, I'm gonna change into pajamas, just send her in here."

Peyton nodded and walked away, Brooke closed the door and quickly changed before Jenny knocked on the door.

"Come in Jen" Brooke called.

Jenny opened the door, Peyton following behind her.

"Alright, you need to go to sleep, I'll come wake you up for school" Peyton told Jenny as she climbed into bed next to Brooke. "Goodnight Jenny" Peyton said as she covered her daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Brooke, don't keep her up to late!"

"Don't worry, we'll go right to sleep" Brooke laughed, winking at Jenny.

"Yeah" Jenny giggled. "Night mommy."

----

"Mommy I want Brooke to do my hair!" Jenny said, pulling away from Peyton.

"Me too!" Brynlee screamed.

"Girls, Brooke is sleeping. We're letting her sleep and I'm doing your hair." Peyton ordered, "Jenny you need to come over here now, you don't wanna be late for school." Peyton told a pouting Jenny.

"Hey girls, I'm leaving" Jake said, poking his head into the bathroom where Peyton was getting ready for school.

"Jake will you tell your girls that they need to let me do their hair" Peyton asked, point to the two girls who were sitting on the edge of the bathtub, pouting.

"Jenny, Brynlee, you girls need to listen to your mom" Jake ordered, as Jenny slowly walked in front of Peyton so that she could do her hair. "Thank you Jenny. Bye girls love you" Jake said, kissing Peyton and giving the kids a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dada" Brynlee waved.

"Bye dad. But I'm still mad at you and mom cause I want Brooke to do my hair" Jenny pouted, folding her arms in front of her as Peyton pulled her hair up into a ponytail, finishing it off with a white bow.

Jake just smiled and winked at Peyton and left the room.

"Alright Jenny, go get your backpack together. The car pool she be here any minute" Peyton told Jenny who then stomped out of the bathroom. "What do ya say we do your hair, huh Bryn?"

"Okay Mommy" Brynlee grinned, running over to her mom, letting Peyton sit her up on the counter. "I want two ponies" Brynlee told her mom, holding up all ten fingers.

"Okay baby" Peyton laughed, pulling her curly hair into two pigtails, and clipping in two yellow bows to match her dress. "Alright girly, lets go make sure your sister is ready to go" Peyton said as she picked up Brynlee, placing her on her hip.

They went downstairs and found Jenny in the kitchen, standing on a chair and watching out the window for her ride.

"Are you ready?" Peyton asked, entering the room.

"Yes." Jenny said, obviously still unhappy with her mom. Just then her ride drove up honking the horn.

"Alright, get your jacket on and lets go" Peyton told Jenny as they walked to the door. Peyton (holding Brynlee) walked Jenny out to the car, buckling into her seat. "Bye Jenny, have fun at school, love you."

"Bye sissy" Brynlee waved, receiving a small wave back from Jenny. Peyton shut the door and went back into the house.

When they went back inside they saw Brooke sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"My Brookie!" Brynlee squealed, wiggling until Peyton set her down. She ran over to Brooke and climbed up onto her lap.

"Hey pretty Bryney" Brooke smiled. "Whatcha doing girly?"

"Jenny goes to school" Brynlee told Brooke holding both of her hands up and shrugging.

"Is that so?" Brooke laughed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"So how are you?" Peyton asked. Brooke was surprised that it took her that long to ask. Peyton usually asked her right when she saw her.

"I'm actually doing okay…I have an open mind" Brooke said, nodding her head. She figured that she was going to have to have an open mind if she was really going to talk to Lucas and actually listen to what he had to say.

"That's good. So have you called Lucas?" Peyton asked, hoping that Brooke was going to talk to him today.

"Yeah, I actually just got off the phone with him. I told him he could come over to talk in an hour. I want to get ready first…show him what he's been missing" Brooke winked. Peyton was glad to see that the real Brooke was actually starting to come back.

"That's good" Peyton laughed. "Well, you'll have the house to yourself then. Jake's at work, Jenny's at school and me and Brynlee are gonna to the zoo with her play group today" Peyton smiled, tapping Brynlee on the nose.

"Yay monteys!" Brynlee clapped.

"Play group?" Brooke asked confused.

"Yeah, we meet once a week. Sometimes at one of our houses and sometimes we go places. There are four kids, and its nice for them to play with each other. Its also good to get to interact with other adults" Peyton smiled.

"I see" Brooke said, nodding her head. "Well that will be fun. Yay monkeys!" Brooke said, mimicking Brynlee as she tickled her on the stomach.

"Well Bryn, we better let your Aunt Brookie get ready. Lets go put your shoes on and get going" Peyton said, picking Brynlee up from Brooke's lap, "Good luck today, we'll be back at about 3 after we pick Jenny up from school."

"Alright, you guys have fun" Brooke told them before they left the room.

----

_This is how I do _

_when I think about you_

It had been exactly an hour since Brooke had talked to Lucas and the door bell rang. She looked herself once over in the mirror and walked down the steps to answer the door. She stopped in the hall to apply a fresh coat of lip-gloss. She took a deep breath and then opened the door to reveal a very tired, stressed, looking Lucas.

"Hey" Lucas said, offering Brooke a small smile. She looked perfect. She was wearing tight, dark-wash jeans and a plain white tank top. Her hair was down and straight, and she had just the right amount of make-up on.

"Hi" She said back, stepping aside so that Lucas could come in. He stopped once he was in the doorway, waiting for Brooke to make the first move. They stared at each other in silence until Brooke closed the door and led the way into the living room.

_I never thought you could break me apart _

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

Brooke sat down one end of the couch, folding her legs underneath her. Lucas stood awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets before he finally took a seat at the other end of the couch. He turned so that he was facing Brooke.

_you wanna get inside _

_then you can get in line _

_but not this time _

"You wanted to explain…" Brooke started, folding her arms over her chest. "So. Explain."

_'Cause you caught me off guard _

_Now I'm running and screaming_

Lucas sat there for a second, not sure of how to start this. Brooke kept pursing her lips together and for one, it really made him just want to kiss her, and for two, he knew she was getting impatient.

_I wont try to philosophize _

Lucas scratched the back of his head, and took a deep breath. "Brooke I just want you to know that I love you. I would never hurt you, I promise you that…"

"Yeah…and?" She said, waiting for an explanation as she began drumming her fingers against her knee.

_I'll just take a deep breath and I look in your eyes _

"I didn't do anything with Kristen. I need you to trust me right now Brooke" Lucas pleaded, scooting closer to Brooke and grabbing one of her hands, which she _didn't _pull away this time.

"But Lucas, I _saw _you two. I _saw _you guys kissing. Did you forget that little part, I'm not a dumb ass Lucas. I _saw _it" Brooke said, getting quieter with every word as a tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"I know Brooke" Lucas said, wiping the tear from her cheek. "But I also know that I did not want that to happen. It was Kristen Brooke. You have to trust me. I didn't ask for it, I didn't lead her on, I _didn't _kiss her back. I quit my job Brooke. She was coming on to me. I think she wanted this to happen, I really believe that."

"But I saw it Lucas…"

"I know baby, but its not what you think. You just have to trust me Brooke." Lucas pleaded, squeezing her hand. "I did not cheat on you. I learned from my mistake and I always said if I ever got another chance with you I wouldn't ruin it." Lucas told her, staring into her eyes as tears repeatedly fell down her face.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours although it had only been a few minutes. Lucas just wiped the tears off of Brookes cheeks as they fell.

_This is how I feel _

_and its so surreal_

"I _love _you Brooke" Lucas told her. If there was one thing he knew for sure it was this, that he loved Brooke Davis.

Brooke let out a few sniffles, and looking into his eyes right then, she knew that he was telling the truth. She knew that she overreacted. She knew that she wanted to be with him forever.

"I…love you…too" Brooke said quietly through her tears, her voice cracking.

Lucas smiled at her, and that's when Brooke leaned forward and her lips crashed on his. They kissed each other, hungrily exploring each others mouths. Lucas ran his hands all over Brookes back, and she lost hers in his hair. Their kiss turned from soft and slow, to rushed and passionate like they couldn't get enough of each other in that moment. They were letting out all of the feelings that each of them had had the last couple of days in that one kiss.

Lucas moved his mouth to Brooke's neck while she gasped for air. He sucked and bit at her neck as she hurriedly found the hem of his shirt, his mouth losing contact with her as she pulled it over his head, throwing it on the ground. Once his shirt was gone his mouth greedily slammed onto hers again, as his hands slowly made their way under her tank top.

"Where's…Peyton?" Lucas said out of breath, pulling away from Brooke once he remembered that they were not in their own house but in fact in someone elses. Someone else's who happened to have two little kids running around.

"Gone" Brooke mumbled as she began sucking on the spot behind his ear that drove him wild.

"What about Jake?" Lucas moaned, as Brooke moved so she was straddling his lap and his hands were planted firmly on her hips.

"Work" Brooke whispered into his ear, before her mouth found its way back to his.

Lucas pulled away once more, "What about the kids."

"Out…" Brooke breathed, pulling her lips away from his, "Trying to ruin the moment?" She questioned, her voice raspy, lips swollen, and face flushed.

"No" Lucas answered simply before he moved his head forward, his lips falling onto hers once more. He began working on the button to her jeans, when she slowly stood up, not losing contact with Lucas' lips. She grabbed Lucas' hands off of her jeans and linked her fingers through his, pulling him off of the couch.

"Bedroom" She demanded, and he obliged, following her to the room she had been staying in, his lips not leaving hers.

They finally made it to the room and she was already working on unbuttoning his jeans. Once she had them unbuttoned he kicked them off along with his shoes, leaving them discarded on the floor.

"I _need_ you Lucas, now" She graoned into his mouth, he then wrapped his arms around her waist, guiding her to the bed which she fell on once they reached it. He climbed on top of her, holding himself up with his hands on either side of her. He lifted his face apart from hers and just started at her.

"What?" She asked, confused of why he was looking at her like that.

_do you know that your love is the sweetest sin _

"I love you" He said back to her, before he finished unbuttoning her jeans and helping her slide out of them. She grabbed the hem of her shirt, lifting it up over her head, before wrapping her hands around Lucas' neck and pulling him back on top of her…

----

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, feeling something weighing down on her stomach. She looked down to find Lucas' arm and when she turned around she was face to face with a sleeping Lucas.

She softly kissed each of his closed eyes, then his nose then his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes and she just stared at him smiling.

"Oh god, Brooke, I've missed you" He said, his voice deep and tired.

"It's totally true…" Brooke said in her raspy, sexy, voice.

"What's true?" Lucas asked his grinning fiancé.

"Make up sex is the best" She smiled, leaning forward to kiss Lucas.

"Mmhmm" he groaned into the kiss as his hands traveled through her hair.

"Shit" Brooke cursed, pulling away from Lucas.

"What?" He questioned confused, placing a hand on her cheek, before she pulled away, standing up quickly. She grabbed a sheet that had fallen on the ground and wrapped it around her before she frantically began looking for her clothes.

"What time is it, Peyton and the girls are gonna be home soon" Brooke said, scrambling to find her cell phone. She located it, and of course it was still turned off.

"It's okay, calm down" Lucas said calmly, just barely getting out of bed and slipping his boxers back on that were thrown off the bed onto the floor. He reached for the clock on the table next to the bed, "It's 2:43, what time are they supposed to be home?"

Brooke made a relieved sound before answering him, "They should be here around 3:00, we're safe" Brooke smiled, as Lucas walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "Then we can go back to bed" Lucas said into her ear as he slowly tried to unwrap the sheet from around her body.

"Uh, I don't think so" Brooke laughed, pushing Lucas off of her. "Slow down turbo, before you get _too _excited. "I think we ought to get this mess cleaned up before they come home" She said, motioning towards the bed. Lucas just groaned. "It's okay Broody" Brooke said, reaching out and pinching his cheeks. "Now go get dressed, there's your pants, but I have no idea where your shirt is" Brooke laughed, slapping Lucas' butt as he walked away.

Brooke quickly got dressed and made the bed. It took awhile for it to get done though because Lucas just wouldn't keep his hands off of her no matter how much she pushed him away.

Brooke heard the front door open, and that's when the quiet house became noisy again. She gave Lucas a smile before heading out of the room and to the entry way where Jenny had been screaming her name.

"Aunt Brooke, there you are!" Jenny smiled, throwing her arms around Brooke's waist.

"Where's your mom?" Brooke asked, as Jenny released Brooke from her grip.

"She's just getting Brynlee out of the car" Jenny told Brooke before walking towards the kitchen, "She said to meet her in the kitchen for a snack, you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" Brooke called after the blonde who was now in the kitchen.

Peyton walked into the house, Brynlee in one arm, with a diaper bag slung over her other shoulder, and a huge stroller in her hand.

"How was the zoo?" Brooke asked, as Brynlee reached out for her. Brooke took Brynlee from her mom, and that's when Peyton looked up at Brooke, dropping the stroller to the ground.

"Sex hair!" Peyton said, pointing to Brooke's messy head, which Brooke started to run her fingers through. She knew she had missed something, _damn_. "You totally have sex hair. Oh my god. You had sex!"

"I'll wash the sheets" Brooke said, scrunching up her face and getting prepared for the wrath of Peyton.

"Brooke, I'm not mad" Peyton laughed, "I wasn't expecting that though. So was it good?"

"Peyton!" Brooke almost shouted, a grin forming on her face, she could feel her cheeks blushing.

"I just wanna know" Peyton said, shrugging her shoulders, "And by the look on your face I think I got my answer" Peyton laughed.

"Snack momma" Brynlee demanded, wiggling until Brooke put her on the ground, and she began running towards the kitchen.

Peyton and Brooke followed Brynlee into the kitchen, where Peyton preceded to slice up some apples, and Brooke started rinsing off grapes in the sink.

"So where is lover boy?" Peyton asked, receiving a glare from Brooke.

"He's right here" Lucas smiled entering the room.

"Uncle Luke!" Jenny squealed, jumping off her chair and running to her uncle who immediately picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

"Wukey!" Brynlee giggled, pounding her little hands on the tray of her high chair.

"Hi girlys" Lucas said to the girls, setting Jenny on the ground and blowing a raspberry on Brynlees cheek.

He then walked up to Brooke wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and whispering something in her ear that made her gasp, "Lucas!!"

He just smiled, and Peyton looked over at them and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there ya go! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, probably sometime next week since I don't have it written yet! But make sure and review, tell me what you thought, what you liked, didn't like..ya know! Thanks once again and I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	44. I Didn't Mean To Let You Down

**A.N. Okay, seriously I just want to start off by saying THANK YOU to the BEST reviewers EVER!! You guys really are awesome. I love reading your reviews, and I look forward to it every time I update! I am seriously blown away by how awesome you guys are, so I just want to say THANKS THANKS THANKS. This story would not be where it is today without you guys, thats for dang sure! Well, here is the next chapter, I think a lot of you were waiting for this, so I hope it works! The title and song lyrics are both from Slightly Stoopid and the song name is I Would Do For You.. It's almost 3 in the morning, but I wanted to get this chapter done for you guys. So. ****Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

**

Chapter 44- I Didn't Mean To Let You Down

Lucas and Brooke went back to home in California, thanking Peyton and her family for all their help. Brooke had to get back to her job, she was going crazy being away from work and couldn't wait to be back in the office. Lucas had no idea what he was going to do, seeing as he no longer even had a job.

"I can't find anything to wear" Brooke pouted, walking out of her huge closet and sitting on the bed next to Lucas. He was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. She leaned her head on his chest, and he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Nothing fits Luke."

"I'm sure something in there has got to work" Lucas said, turning his head and eyeing the huge closet.

"Its like this baby just grew overnight" Brooke groaned, placing her hands on her stomach. She flatted out Lucas' sweatshirt that she was wearing, pressing the large fabric over her bulging stomach.

Lucas looked down on the stomach that he could've sworn wasn't there yesterday and his eyes grew big. "That's our baby Brooke" he grinned, placing a hand on her belly.

"I'm huge" Brooke said, suddenly feeling very emotional. She roughly wiped a tear from her eye.

"No…" Lucas said sincerely, "Your beautiful" he whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Do you really think so?" She asked, lifting her head from Lucas' chest and looking up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah…this is amazing, you're amazing" Lucas told her, wrapping her in his arms. Brooke was still sniffling. "But hey," Lucas smiled, knowing a way he could make her feel better, "if none of your clothes fit, then you are gonna have to go shopping."

Brooke wiped at her eyes and looked up at a Lucas, a small smile taking place of the frown. "You've got a point there Broody."

She climbed out of bed and walked back into the closet, willing to give it a second try. She found some black pants that were kind of stretchy, and they seemed to be able to button them up as long as she pushed the waist of the pants under her growing belly. She found a red sweater that was always a little too big, and when she put it on it hugged her stomach in a flattering way. After putting on some of her favorite red stiletto Jimmy Choo's she finally felt like maybe this pregnant thing was gonna work out after all.

-----

"Lucas" Brooke called from the kitchen, "I'm leaving!" She picked up her large purse, swinging it onto her shoulder. She walked to the door and stood by it, waiting for Lucas.

Lucas came down the stairs, skipping two at a time. "You know you could just stay home in bed all day right?" Lucas said seductively, snaking his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You know I'd love to, but I think I miss my work too much" Brooke said grinning up at Lucas.

"You miss your work more than you miss me?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"Sorry Broody" Brooke giggled, she reached up kissing Lucas on the lips before playfully pushing him away. "Bye baby!"

Lucas lifted up a hand to wave, watching his fiancé skip out of the house. That girl…

-----

Brooke got to work and immediately found Amelia.

"Hey you" Brooke smiled, winking at her friend.

"What's going on? Where have you been?" Amelia asked, jumping up from her chair and greeting Brooke with a big hug.

"It's just been crazy!" Brooke said, rolling her eyes.

Amelia stepped back, "Oh my god Brooke" she said, throwing a hand over her mouth as she eyed Brooke's belly.

"What?" Brooke asked, scrunching up her face.

"The baby!" Amelia finally said, pointing to Brookes all the sudden bigger stomach.

"I know, all the sudden it was just there!" Brooke said, pursing her lips and nodding her head. "So weird. I wake up and I'm huge!"

"You look great Brooke, seriously" Amelia said, a huge smile on her face. "Can I?" Amelia asked, nervously chewing on her lips.

"Yeah of course" Brooke said, nodding quickly and ushering Amelia over with her hands.

Amelia stepped forward, placing both of her hands on Brooke's belly. "Does it feel weird?"

"Kinda, I mean the whole idea is weird. But its kinda neat ya know?" Brooke said quietly.

"Its just so…" Amelia said, looking around with her eyes before finishing her sentence, "Amazing."

Brooke just smiled. "Well, do you wanna hear about all my drama or what?" Brooke asked, poking Amelia on the nose.

"Yeah, I do" Amelia laughed, following Brooke into her office where she heard the whole story of Lucas, the hot boss, running away to Tree Hill, and Lucas totally redeeming himself.

------

"I'm so bored" Lucas said flatly as Haley opened her front door.

"Nice not having a job?" She asked as he followed her inside.

"It's killing me. I have nothing to do" Lucas moaned, slinking down onto the couch when they entered the living room. Haley sat down next to him, twisting her hair around her fingers. "So I figured I might as well come hang out with my oldest and best friend, besides Brooke of course, and visit my favorite nephew, seeing as he's my only one, and the cutest baby girl ever."

"Well Luke" Haley said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I hate to break it to you, but Tanner is at his play date and Morg is asleep…Buuut she should be waking up soon."

"Play date?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sounds kinda girly." He reached for the remote, turning on the TV.

"It is not girly!" Haley defended, slapping Lucas on the chest. "It's cute. And he's learning social skills!"

"Mmhmm" Lucas said, giving her one nod of the head before flipping the TV to ESPN.

"He is" Haley said matter of factly. "Soo…how are you and Brooke?"

"Great" Lucas said, interested in the show on TV.

"God, your just like Nathan when the TV is on" Haley mumbled before standing up and leaving the room.

-----

"Hey Brooke" Amelia said, knocking on the partially closed door.

"Yeah, come in" Brooke said, looking up from some designs she was going over and waving Amelia into her office.

"Someone is here to visit you…" Amelia said, not sure if Brooke could take a break.

"Is it Lucas?" Brooke said, a smile forming on her lips.

"No" Amelia said softly watching Brooke's smile turn to a frown, "It's…Chase."

"Oh, alright" Brooke said nodding, "Just send him in and tell him I don't have much time to talk."

"Okay" Amelia said, turning on her heel and leaving the office once again.

Brooke pinned two of the designs to the wall, meaning they were still works in progress and stacked the other papers neatly on her desk.

Chase walked into the office slowly. He had his hands in his pockets and when Brooke looked up at him he refused to make eye contact. He just stood there awkwardly waiting for Brooke to talk.

"Hey Chase" Brooke smiled. Sure her and Chase had some awkward moments in the past, but he proved to be a good friend when he helped her out of a bad situation a few days ago. He still stood there nervously, and his nervousness was making Brooke nervous. "Have a seat" she offered, pointing to the chairs across from her.

Chase slowly pulled out a chair and sat down. Brooke started to chew on her bottom lip. Chase was definitely making this awkward…

"So…" Brooke said slowly, "What's going on?" Brooke asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

Chase pulled on the hem of his shirt and looked around the room. He couldn't even look at her, not after what he did. He actually felt horrible about it. Kristen told him not to worry, but he couldn't help it. He felt horrible. "Brooke, I gotta tell you something." Chase started, pulling on his fingers anxiously. Brooke nodded her head slowly before he started once again. "I'm not proud of this Brooke. I'm not."

"Just tell me Chase" Brooke said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure its not that bad…"

"But it is" He said, finally looking up and meeting her eyes. "Lucas and Kristen…the whole thing with them, the cheating thing" he said, reverting his focus to his hands that were tapping his legs. "Well, it was kinda planned…"

"Planned?" Brooke asked confused. He wasn't even making sense right now. "What do you mean?"

_**I don't know what came over me **__**must have slipped my mind **_

"I just love you Brooke, and you always go for Lucas. I've tried so hard to make you see how much I care about you and you never get it. All through college, I loved you Brooke. And you always turned me down. Then with Lucas back in the picture I knew I'd never get a chance" Chase paused to take a quick breath before continuing with his fast paced talking. "And so I met Kristen, and she liked Lucas. So we figured if we could just break you guys up…I didn't mean to hurt you Brooke, I just thought that it would be okay if we ended up together. Then I ran into you that day…you told me you were pregnant and I felt horrible. I tried to call Amelia, tell her the plan was off, but she didn't answer. I'm so sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry" Chase rambled, whispering the last part.

Brooke just sat in her chair, trying to process everything that Chase had just told her. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even know what to say. She stared at him, he wouldn't even look up at her, he just sat slumped in that chair. She felt betrayed and hurt, he was supposed to be her friend.

"Leave" she choked out. Chase looked up to her, he looked sad, but she didn't care. "Leave" she said once more, anger apparent in her voice.

Chase scrambled to his feet, tripping to the door.

"It's over Chase" Brooke said, her voice low and unemotional. "You are _not _my friend, you are _nothing_. If I never see you or hear from you again I will be fine."

And with that he dropped his head down and walked out of her office, out of her life.

-----

"Alright Morgy, let's show you're uncle Lucas how you can sit up okay!" Haley said, using baby talk, to chubby little Morgan.

Lucas was laying on the floor on his side. His elbow propped up with his head in his hands, smiling at his cute niece.

Haley was sitting across from him, with Morgan sitting in between them, Haley still holding up the baby with her hands under her arms.

Morgan was smiling at Lucas who kept making faces at the baby. When she smiled her chubby cheeks turned even rounder. She was adorable. He loved watching Haley with her kids, it just seemed so natural. And pretty soon he would get to watch Brooke with their baby. He couldn't wait.

"Can she really sit up?" Lucas asked, tickling baby Morgan under her chin, making the baby giggle.

Haley nodded her head, "we're working on it aren't we?" She said to Morgan in a high voice, leaning down and kissing the baby on the top of the head.

Morgan kicked her feet and wiggled her toes. She moved her arms up and down while Lucas played peek-a-boo with her.

"Where's Morgan?" Lucas asked, covering Morgan's eyes instead of his own this time. She kicked her feet, and Lucas moved his hand. "There she is!" he grinned, kissing the baby on her tiny nose making her shake her head and close her eyes.

"She loves you Luke" Haley grinned, "I can't wait till you and Brooke have your baby. You two will be great parents you know that right?"

"I sure hope so" Lucas smiled, watching as little Morgan yawned.

Just then Lucas heard his cell phone ringing. "I better get that" he told Haley, standing up and retrieving his phone from the coffee table. He saw that it was Brooke calling and he smiled, walking into the hallway to answer the call.

"Hey" Lucas said, smiling into the phone. "I miss you…"

_"Lucas" Brooke said, her voice cracking._

_**if something's wrong then let me know **__**swallow things inside **_

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, knowing something wasn't wrong by the sound of her voice. Brooke's side of the line remained quiet, and it was making Lucas nervous. "Brooke, honey, what's going on? Talk to me…"

_"I just…" Brooke said quietly, "I just, I need you…to talk to you" Brooke said into the phone, her voice not in the usual cheery tone. "I just need to talk to you…" She pleaded._

"Where are you?" He asked, getting worried.

_"Work" she said softly._

"I'll be right there" Lucas told her.

Lucas walked back into the living room where Haley was sitting on the couch, bouncing a smiley Morgan on her knee.

"Hale's, I gotta go" Lucas said, grabbing his jacket from the couch and putting it on. Haley looked up at him, "Something's wrong with Brooke" he explained.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked, looking concerned for her best friend.

"I'll call you" Lucas said as he rushed out of the room and on his way to Brooke.

-----

Lucas made it to Brooke's building and went up to the second floor where the Brooke's office space was rented. He walked through the doors and saw Amelia sitting at her desk, doing reports on the computer. He saw Freddy, Dante, Allison, and Emily rushing around with big spools of fabric and beading.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked Amelia as he approached her desk.

Amelia pointed to Brooke's office, where the door was closed. "She's been in there for awhile, she was fine earlier but now she doesn't wanna talk. Well she doesn't want to talk to anyone but you" Amelia explained, rolling her eyes. She was used to Brooke's random mood swings, especially since she became pregnant. She figured Lucas was just as used to them. Lucas stood there, looking from Amelia to Brooke's closed office door. "Go on in" Amelia smiled, shooing Lucas away with her hands.

Lucas nodded, and walked over to the door, tapping on it lightly before turning the handle. "Brooke, it's me" he said into the locked door, leaning his forehead against it.

He heard Brooke moving around and finally she opened the door, immediately throwing herself into his arms. She put her body into his chest, keeping her arms in between her body and his. He wrapped his large arms around her small frame and she nuzzled her head under his chin.

Amelia watched the two and realized maybe it was more than just a mood swing that was upsetting her boss and friend.

Lucas slowly walked Brooke back into her office, and kicked the door shut. He lead her over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her down next to him. She stayed pretty much attached to him the whole time.

_**your pretty eyes can mesmerize **__**your sadness you can't hide**_

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked softly, running his fingers through her soft curls. She didn't even have to say anything, the look in her eyes told him that something just wasn't ok. Brooke just nuzzled her head further into the side of his chest. "You just talk when you are ready" Lucas told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

He had no idea what was going on, but he did know that he hated seeing her like this. He just wanted to make everything okay.

He pulled her closer to him, his arm around her shoulder. He reached his other hand over to her, placing it on her round belly, rubbing small circles on it. Brooke clutched onto his shirt and held on tight.

"Chase came by today" she said, her head still in Lucas' chest.

"And?" Lucas said. To him, Chase meant trouble. He never liked him. He could tell Chase liked Brooke a little more than he should, and he did like to pull stunts.

"Him and Kristen…they tried to" Brooke started, looking up at Lucas. "They tried to break us up. They planned that…what happened at your office the other day?" Brooke said, her eyes wide. She wasn't crying, but she was clearly upset. "They planned it…Why would they do that to us Luke?"

Lucas shook his head. He could kill them right now. "I don't know Brooke" he said, not knowing what he should say. It's not everyday this happens to a person. "But it's okay, we're okay…"

"I know" Brooke quickly interrupted. "I just am so sorry Luke. I'm sorry I ever doubted you" she told him, her bottom lip starting to quiver. "I should have trusted you more. I know I should've…"

_**and I would do for you, all you let me do **__**and all you have to do is ask me to **_

"Brooke, it's okay. You didn't know what was going on, you saw that and you expected the worse. It's my fault, if that wouldn't have happened in the past then maybe you wouldn't have left. Just don't be sorry. We're okay" he told her, squeezing her shoulders.

"I'm just so mad" she told him quietly, resting her head back on his chest.

"I know Brooke, I am too. But we're stronger than this, than them. We can make it, we just have to trust each other ya know?"

Brooke just nodded her head, closing her eyes.

"Hey" he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. She looked up at him, "I love you" he told her, and for the first time since he arrived at her work she started to smile. She slowly sat up, tilting her head up towards his, where he met her in the middle and they kissed. She moved her hands up so that they were cupping his face and he kept his hands secured at her waist.

_**and all you have to say **__**is steal me away **_

She slowly started to pull back from the kiss. "I love you too. Thanks for being so amazing Luke" she smiled, rubbing his face with the back of her hand. He just stared at her, looking into her brown eyes. "Can you take me home? I wanna go home."

_**and I'll come runnin back again **_

"Of course" Lucas smiled, "Let's get outta here Pretty Girl…" he told her standing up, and grabbing her hands in his. He pulled her off of the couch where she once again stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

* * *

**A.N. Alright everyone! I hope you guys liked that one! Make sure and review and tell me what you think. I have thought about this for awhile now and I'm thinking about wrapping up this story in the next 2 maybe 3 chapters. It has gone on a lot longer than I originally intended which is AMAZING! But I think I've accomplished everything I have wanted to with it. But don't worry, there will at least be two more chapters. I have also started writing a new story called 'Baby You Wouldn't Last' and it should be interesting. I'm actually pretty excited for this one :) Maybe I will give you guys a little preview with my next update if you want? You tell me. After I wrap up this story and get a few more chapters written of BYWL I will post it! But yeah, enough rambling! Just tell me what you thought! Love you all! XOXOXOXOX**


	45. 3 Years, 11 Months, And 2 Weeks Later

**A/N: Alright, first off I want to thank you all for your reviews. So many of you wrote very long ones and let me tell you, it was great to see how you guys felt about the story and everything. Thank you for all of your support! It's really great to hear from many different people that you enjoy my story and are sad to see it end. I am gonna explain what I've decided to do...I have skipped forward almost 4 years! This was the original plan and I was only gonna make it 2 or 3 chapters. But I decided that it will most likely be more than that! I will explain more at the end and let you get to reading...enjoy!!! And thanks once more!

* * *

Chapter 45- 3 Years, 11 Months, and 2 Weeks Later**

Brooke woke up, turning to the check the clock next to the bed. It was 9:30 in the morning and she was still sleeping? This couldn't be right. She climbed out of bed, pulling down her tank top that was revealing her stomach. She straightened her pajama shorts and made her way out of her room.

As she walked out of her and Lucas' bedroom she checked the room to the right of hers. Empty. Then she checked the room across the hall from hers. Empty. This is weird, she thought as she let out a yawn. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Lucas' back was turned to her. It looked like he was making pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes.

"My mommy!" Alexis called, scrambling off of the floor and running to her mom, throwing her arms around her moms legs.

Alexis Grace Scott was the perfect mix of her and Lucas. She had dirty blonde hair, and Lucas' deep blue eyes. She had all of Brooke's features, big smile, small nose, and dang, those dimples. She was a pretty small child, Lucas worried sometimes about her size, but Brooke was a small child too and the doctors said she was fine and that there was no reason to worry. It was hard to believe how fast her baby was growing up…she was almost three and a half now!

"My princess!" Brooke said, lifting Alexis up in her arms and hugging her tight. Alexis immediately wrapped her tiny arms around her moms neck.

"You're up" Lucas said, turning from the stove and smiling at his _wife_.

"Thanks for letting me sleep" Brooke grinned, walking around the island in their kitchen to give Lucas a kiss. "Where's Gri-" Brooke started, before feeling someone tug on her pants. She looked down "-ffin" she finished. "There you are baby" She smiled, crouching down to pick up Griffin with her free arm. "Lucas Scott, did you let my baby eat chocolate chips?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows at Lucas as she noticed Griffin's chocolate stained hands and the chocolate around his mouth. Alexis covered her mouth with her hands as she started to giggle.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma" Griffin babbled, winding Brooke's hair around his tiny fingers.

"Yeah and he loved them" Lucas laughed, walking over to Brooke and taking Griffin from her. "Didn't you bubba?" Lucas said to the baby, walking him over to the sink and washing off his hands and face.

Griffin Keith Scott was eight months old now, and crawling like a maniac all over the place. He had Brooke's dark brown hair, but other than that he looked just like his daddy. With Alexis being such a perfect mix of the two, they were surprised when Griffin looked like a miniature Lucas, with Brooke's hair of course.

Brooke walked over to the table, sitting on a chair and placing Alexis on her lap so that they were facing each other.

"Mommy, I helped my Daddy make our pan-a-akes" Alexis grinned, nodding her head up and down.

"You did, did you?" Brooke smiled, running her fingers through her daughters long and messy hair.

"Uh-huh" Alexis smiled, proud of herself for helping. "I puts in the choc-o-lates, and I puts lots of them in a-cause you loves them!"

"You are right, mommy does love chocolate chip pancakes" Brooke smiled, pulling her daughter to her and hugging her.

Lucas brought Griffin over, putting him in his high chair next to Brooke.

"Hi my baby Griff" Alexis smiled reaching her hand over and tickling Griffin's cheek, making the baby laugh and kick his legs wildly.

"Alright Lexi, get in your chair and I'll bring you over some breakfast" Lucas told the little girl as he got down her pink plastic My Little Pony plate. He placed a pancake on it, cutting it up into bite size pieces. He poured syrup over the pancake and walked it over to the table as Alexis scurried off of her mom's lap and climbed up onto her chair across the table from Brooke and Griffin. She sat in her booster seat on top of the chair and Lucas place the plate in front of her. "There ya go princess, milk or juice?"

"Juice!" Alexis squealed, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and grabbing her small fork with the other. She poked a piece of her pancake with her fork but before eating she looked up from her plate, "Thanks Daddy."

"Your welcome" he said as he poured some juice into a pink plastic 'big girl cup' and walking it over to his daughter.

Alexis started to eat her food while Griffin banged his hands on the tray of his high chair as he babbled. Lucas walked back towards the counter, first stopping next to Brooke. He leaned down, his face brushing the side of hers, "I love you" he whispered into her ear.

She turned her head and caught his lips in a kiss. "Love you too Broody boy" she said in her raspy voice.

He made a plate for Brooke and himself, carrying them both over to the table. He sat Brooke's plate in front of her and then took his across the table where he sat down next to Alexis.

"-And then I's watched the Ariel movie **two times** Mommy!" Alexis gasped before taking another bite.

-----

**Flashback**

**"And it's a girl!" the doctor shouted, lifting up a tiny, slimy, red and purple baby for Brooke and Lucas to see.**

**"A girl?" Brooke questioned, finally relaxing after the many hours of horrible labor.**

**"She's so perfect" Lucas smiled, leaning down and kissing Brooke's sweaty forehead.**

**"Would you like to cut the cord, **_**Daddy**_**" the doctor said, smiling towards Lucas as he held up the tiny infant.**

**"Uh, yeah, of course" Lucas grinned. Brooke released his hand from hers and he cut the cord that was connecting his screaming daughter and tired fiancé.**

**"Can I hold her?" Brooke asked breathlessly as the doctor placed the screaming baby on the blanket that was laying on top of Brooke's stomach.**

**He wrapped the blanket around the baby, "Of course you can" the doctor smiled, handing the still crying baby to Brooke. "We've gotta go get her cleaned up though, so just for a minute. After that she's all yours."**

**"You did so good Brooke" Karen said to the young girl as she snapped a picture of the blossoming family.**

**"She's ours, that's our baby" Lucas grinned, placing a hand on her tiny head.**

**"We made her Luke" Brooke said as tears, happy tears, started to fall down her cheeks. The baby started to calm down, falling asleep.**

**"Alright, you guys decide on a name, we're gonna get this little one cleaned up and check her out" the doctor said, after only letting the new parents dote on their baby for a minute.**

**"Okay" Brooke said unsure. She wasn't ready to give her baby back yet.**

**"What are you guys going to name her?" Karen asked, watching the doctors as they cleaned up the tiny baby before weighing her.**

**Lucas looked down at Brooke, she smiled and nodded. "Alexis Grace Scott" Lucas said proudly.**

**"Beautiful" Karen smiled.**

**Seeing their baby, and the surprise of her being a girl had made them not knowing the sex worth it.**

**-----**

**A couple days later Brooke and baby Alexis were discharged from the hospital and sent home. Brooke couldn't believe that they were actually going to be left alone with this tiny and helpless baby. It was pretty overwhelming. Luckily Karen was planning to stay as long as she was needed.**

**Brooke was happy that she was staying with them, but she still felt like Karen was kind of overstepping her boundaries a little bit.**

**Like when Brooke was dressing Alexis to go home Karen had totally butted in, practically pushing Brooke aside and trying to dress Alexis in a pink button up pajama set. Brooke couldn't believe it, she had brought the perfect cotton pink and white striped dress for Alexis to be brought home in. It was comfortable and cute, and not plain and boring. Brooke pouted, and Lucas talked to Karen, explaining that Brooke wanted to dress their baby and dress her in what they had picked.**

**Lucas opened their door leading from the garage to the house as he carried the **_**empty **_**car seat in, Brooke had to get her baby out of that thing right when the car stopped inside of their garage. He held the door open as Brooke brought Alexis in, who was wrapped tightly in a hot pink blanket, to match her dress of course. Karen came in next and after they were all inside Lucas shut the door.**

**"I'm going to make some lunch" Karen said, walking into the kitchen and leaving Brooke and Lucas alone with their baby in the living room.**

**"Thanks Ma" Lucas said, sitting down next to Brooke on the couch. "Can you believe she's actually here?" Lucas asked, placing a hand on his sleeping baby.**

**"I know, its crazy" Brooke grinned. "She's so cute! Her hair is so light."**

**"She takes after her dad" Lucas boasted, receiving a slap from Brooke.**

**"Hey!" Lucas retorted, rubbing the spot on his chest where she hit him. He leaned over, catching Brooke's lips in a kiss.**

**"Good thing she's sleeping" Brooke mumbled against his lips.**

**"Haley wanted you to call her once we got home" Lucas told Brooke as he pulled out of the kiss.**

**"Do we really want visitors?" Brooke asked, scrunching up her nose, "I mean that's like…germy." **

**"Brooke, Haley is your best friend, and she's been dying to see you and the baby" Lucas laughed, watching as Alexis' mouth opened in a yawn.**

**"I know" Brooke said, rocking the tiny baby.**

**After they ate lunch and Brooke fed Alexis she decided to call Haley who announced she was on her way! Sure enough, a mere 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.**

**"Hey" Lucas smiled, hugging Haley as he opened the door.**

**"Where is that baby? Boy or girl?" Haley asked.**

**"It's a surprise" Lucas laughed, "Brooke's upstairs in the bedroom, just go on up."**

**Haley nodded and practically ran up the stairs and into Brooke and Lucas' room. She couldn't wait to see her best friend and meet her new niece or nephew. She had been dying to see the baby ever since he, or she, was born but Brooke did not want visitors in the hospital for some reason or the other.**

**"I don't know why you guys insist on surprising everyone" Haley grumbled as she opened the bedroom door. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed Brooke holding a baby that was definitely wrapped in a pink blanket. "Pink. Girl! Oh my god Brooke! You have a girl" Haley exclaimed, rushing over and hopping on Brooke's bed, pushing diapers, clothes, and blankets out of the way so she could sit by Brooke and the baby.**

**"Yeah, isn't she so dang cute" Brooke gushed, looking from her baby to Haley.**

**"She is!" Haley smiled, staring at the tiny baby that was sucking on a white binky. "She's so cute" Haley grinned, running a finger over the baby's soft blonde hair that was adorned with a pink bow. "Can I hold her?"**

**"Of course you can" Brooke smiled, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead before gently handing her to Haley.**

**"What's her name?" Haley asked, staring at the little baby in her arms as she gently rocked her.**

**"Alexis Grace" Brooke said, leaning back into the pillows on her bed.**

**"Awww" Haley smiled. "Her and Morgan will definitely be best friends. Morg is only a year older than her!"**

**"I know, it's perfect right?" Brooke giggled.**

**"If someone would've told me a few years ago that this day would come, I never would've believed them." Haley said, shaking her head slowly. "This is amazing Brooke. You and Lucas were meant to be, you knew it all along…"**

**"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end" Brooke said ****smiling, remembering when she had said that once to Haley after her and Lucas had broken up for a few days in High School.**

**"Ain't that the truth" Haley smiled, kissing the baby's forehead. "Well Alexis Grace" Haley said sweetly to the sleeping infant, "I am your Aunt Haley, and whenever your crazy Mommy and weird Daddy are driving you crazy, I will be the one to save you."**

**"Sure" Brooke laughed at her friend.**

**-----**

**Having a newborn was crazy.**

**Brooke was a nervous wreck. For the first few weeks Alexis hardly ever cried, except for when she needed something. But the rest of the time, all she did was slept. Brooke thought something had to be wrong with her, she slept way too much.**

**"She's fine, she's just tired" Lucas would tell her, gently rubbing her back as Brooke cried.**

**"I don't know Luke" Brooke sniffled, watching as her daughter slept in the white lacey bassinet next to their bed.**

**"You know what the doctor said" Lucas told her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.**

**"I know but-" Brooke said softly, "-what if they're wrong?"**

**"They aren't" Lucas told her confidently. "Now come on, lets take a rest before she needs to eat again."**

**Brooke nodded and laid down in the bed next to Lucas, resting her head on his chest.**

**End Flashback**

"Come on Lex, bath time" Brooke said to the 3 year old as she grabbed Griffin from his high chair.

Alexis climbed out of her chair, running to her mom and grabbing her hand. "Bubbles?" she asked, looking up at Brooke.

"Yup" Brooke smiled, squeezing the little girls hands, "Luke can you grab the bubbles out of the cabinet in our bathroom and then meet me in the kids bathroom?" Brooke asked.

"Sure thing" Lucas said, finishing clearing off the table.

Brooke looked back at him and smiled. He was the best husband and father in the world. He made breakfast, cleaned up, doted on his children, and didn't even lack in the bedroom.

"But Griffin can takes a tubby with me buts I's not wants him to fall under the waters huh?" Alexis said, scrunching up her nose the same way Brooke does as she looked up at her mom.

"Exactly" Brooke nodded, "You are the bestest big sister Alexis."

"Yup!" she grinned, letting go of Brookes hand as she climbed up the stairs 'like a big girl does'.

Griffin babbled, he only said a few words, but Brooke could tell he really wanted to talk. Although Alexis did seem to talk enough for the both of them.

"I like the pink flowers" Alexis told Brooke as the bathtub was being filled with water.

"I know you do honey" Brooke smiled, checking the temperature before putting in the plug.

"Bubbles are here!" Lucas said victoriously, his voice loud, as he walked in the bathroom, throwing his hands above his head and making his little girl giggle.

"Daddy you is silly" Alexis laughed, her dimples in full force.

"Yeah you are" Brooke said shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh. Lucas really was great with their kids she thought as he picked up Griffin who had been sitting on the floor chewing on a shark bath toy.

"Da-da-da-da-da" Griffin babbled, immediately reaching his hands for Lucas' hair.

"Should we see if we can give Alexis a Mohawk again?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Definietly, then she can be a rock star" Brooke nodded seriously.

"No I's a princess!" Alexis giggled.

"But your hair stands so tall when we put shampoo in it" Lucas said, nodding his head as he took Griffin's pajama's off. "And since it stands so tall I think you are supposed to be a rockstar!"

"Daddy!" Alexis laughed, shaking her head.

"I think he's right Lex" Brooke said, smiling as she watched her little girl erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Fines! But I's still a princess" Alexis said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay" Lucas gave in, sitting Griffin down in his chair in the bathtub. "What do you think Griff, is Alexis a princess?"

Griffen babbled, "I guess you are a princess, Griffen said so," Brooke said, smiling at Alexis as she helped her into the tub.

Brooke never would've thought when she moved into this house alone that this plain old bathroom would turn into a undersea wonderland. Peyton had come and painted a mural on one of the walls, she painted Ariel and Sebastian and Flounder. There were bubbles and fish everywhere. On the other wall Brooke had framed black and white pictures of Alexis and Griffen. One of them of the two in their swimming suits, a few pictures of them each alone and together. One of Griffin reaching his hand up and pointing a finger to pop a bubble, he had a serious look on his face, his eyes big and round. one of Alexis with her famous 'shampoo Mohawks', her hair sticking straight up and a huge smile on her face, a smile so big that her dimples shown and her face was all scrunched up making her eyes close. Yeah, she definitely liked their colorful children's bathroom compared to the old dull plain one it used to be years ago.

"Mommy, look!" Alexis shouted, pulling Brooke from her thoughts. Lucas was forming Alexis' hair into a Mohawk using her strawberry scented shampoo.

"Whoa Lexi, that one is really tall!" Brooke grinned. "Should Mommy make one for Griffin?" Brooke asked, reaching for the baby shampoo up on the shelf in the bathtub.

"Yeah!" Alexis squealed clapping her hands.

"Who's do you think will be bigger, your's or Griffins?" Lucas asked Alexis.

"I don't know!" Alexis giggled as Brooke lathered up the shampoo in her hands.

"Ready Griff?" She said, before rubbing the shampoo in his hair, pressing his short hair together in her hands and making a bubbly Mohawk.

"Look Bub!" Alexis said to Griffin, calling him the nickname she had used for him since he was in her mom's belly. "You gots ones like me! Mines bigs than Bub's dad" Alexis pointed out.

"Yeah it is-" Lucas laughed, it was amazing how entertained their kids were. Get a bottle of shampoo and shape their hair into a Mohawk and they were happy.

"Yeah it is, rock star" Brooke laughed, finishing off Lucas' sentence.

"Princess…mommy! Duh!" Alexis laughed, reaching up and pinching her mom's cheeks.

"She's definitely your child" Lucas laughed, nudging Brooke's arm with his.

"Duh" Brooke said, rolling her eyes and mimicking her daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed that! For the rest of the story I will be writing it in the present (which is now 4 years in the future) and I will be including flashbacks so you can see how their life got to where it is! Since flashbacks have always been a huge part of this story I thought it would be fun to do it this way. I don't know how many more chapters will be left, but I've decided (because of your reviews :) ) there will be more than 2 or 3! I will be updating until I have got you updated on their life and how they got to where they are now! So I hope thats okay? Make you guys happy? I hope so! Anyways, drop me a line...tell me what you thought...what you like...didn't like...the usual! Hope to hear from you all soon :) :)**

** Once Again Thank You For All Of Your _Amazing_ Reviews **


	46. Mommy's Little Girl Says Her First Word

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter! As always I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's all for you guys :) But anyways, here is the update...I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 46-**** Mommy's Little Girl Says Her First Word**

"Lucas!" Brooke called from Alexis and Griffin's bathroom where she had Alexis sitting on the counter and she was doing her hair.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, walking in the room with Griffin on his hip.

"Do you have a busy day today?" Brooke asked, looking stressed. "I really need to run to the boutique, I guess two people called in and they are really short…"

"I have a meeting with my editor" Lucas told her, squinting his eyes.

Ever since Lucas quit his job at Sports Illistrated he decided to finish working on the novel that he had started. After working on it for about a year, he sold it to a publisher, and it was a big success. He was now working on another novel and he met with his editor frequently. When he wasn't working on his new book he liked to edit other books. Since Alexis was born, Brooke tried to be home as much as she possibly could. They worked on renovating their office in the basement and got it up to Brooke's standards so that she could do most of her work at home. She usually ended up going into the office at least twice a week, and working in the boutique at least once a week for a few hours. Because Brooke and Lucas were both able to work from home most of the time, one of them was usually always with the kids. Whenever they had a problem, Amelia or Haley would usually step up.

"Shit" Brooke said, Alexis turned around giving Brooke 'the look', "I mean shoot" Brooke said.

"Mommy you said a no-no word" Alexis scolded, pointing her little finger in Brooke's face.

"I know, sorry baby" Brooke said, forcing a small smile, Alexis turned back around, watching in the mirror as Brooke pulled her hair into a high ponytail and topped it with a large pink bow. "What are we gonna do?" Brooke asked, turning her attention towards Lucas

"I could call Haley and see if she can watch them?" Lucas suggested as Griffin started to hiccup and whine.

"She's just so busy with Tanner, Morgan and Preston" Brooke frowned. They didn't want to put their kids in daycare or get a nanny, Brooke said she wanted them to raise their kids. Brooke was stuck on that idea, them raising their kids, probably because her parents were never there for her. She wanted to always be there for her children. Luckily both of their schedules were flexible and they could work from home most of the time but sometimes they had to scramble and it made things difficult. She knew that Haley was always willing to help, but she had enough going on. She had Tanner who was now 7, and in second grade, then Morgan who was almost 5 and now in preschool, and their newest edition was Preston, who was 1, only four months older than Griffin.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind Brooke" Lucas said, shrugging his shoulders. "I think Griff is ready for his morning nap" Lucas told her as Griffin kept wiggling around and whining. "Where's his bink?"

"I knows!" Alexis said, giving Lucas a thumbs up.

"Alright, your done, go get Bubba's binky for Daddy" Brooke told Alexis as she lifted her off of the counter and set her on the ground.

"Okay!" Alexis grinned, running towards Griffin's bedroom, her pink dress and pony tail both swaying side to side.

"So, should I call Hales?" Lucas asked, bouncing Griffin as he laid on Lucas' shoulder.

"Yeah, see if she'll just take Griffin maybe? He'll probably sleep most of the time anyways, I only have to go in for a few hours. I could probably just take Lex with me, she does pretty good" Brooke shrugged, not knowing what else she could do.

"Alright" Lucas nodded.

"Gots it!" Alexis said, running into the bathroom and throwing her hand's in the air, one of them holding her brothers blue binky.

"Thanks princess" Lucas said, bending down and kissing her cheek. He then grabbed the binky from her handing it to Griffin.

"Here, I'll go change his diaper and get him dressed" Brooke said, holding her hands out for the baby, "You go call Haley."

Lucas nodded and handed Griffin to Brooke. He then went downstairs to get his stuff together and call Haley.

Brooke walked towards Griffins blue and cream colored room, Alexis following her closely from behind.

"We go to Aunt Haley's?" Alexis asked, "I play with Morgy?"

"Griffin is gonna go take a nap at Aunt Haley's" Brooke told her, laying Griffin down on the changing table. "But you, special girl, get to go to work with mommy for a few hours at the boutique!"

"I do?" Alexis asked, shocked that her mom would actually let her go.

"Yup" Brooke nodded, smiling at how happy Alexis was. "Can you go grab me those Levi's of Griffins from on top of his dresser? And that blue and white striped shirt?"

Alexis nodded and grabbed the clothes for her mom. Brooke told her thank you. Alexis thrived on helping her mom with her baby brother, she loved it when Brooke or Lucas asked for her help, it made her feel like a big girl and Brooke and Lucas both knew that it was good to make her feel important and needed. "I'm gonna go get my baby" Alexis told her mom, "You stay there!"

"Okay, get your pink shoes with the snaps too kay?" Brooke told her as she slipped the shirt over Griffin's head.

"With flowers?" Alexis asked, her tiny face scrunching up.

"No, not the ones with the flowers, just the plain pink suede ones…the soft ones" Brooke said clarifying. Alexis had so many shoes it even confused her.

Alexis nodded once more before running into her bedroom.

Brooke and Griffin joined Lucas downstairs in the kitchen. "What did Haley say?" she asked. Griffin was laying on her shoulder, sucking his binky and winding her hair around his fingers. He had loved playing with hair since he was a tiny baby, it was one thing that always seemed to comfort him, especially when he was tired.

"She said that was fine." Lucas told her, "Morgan is in pre-school today and Tanner is at school too so she just has Preston."

"Okay good," Brooke sighed, relieved. She always seemed to forget that Haley's kids were actually in school now, it was just so weird! "So can you drop Griffin off on your way?"

"Yeah, I need to leave now though" Lucas told her.

"Okay, here is his bag...diapers, snacks, toys all that" Brooke said, grabbing her large Coach purse that she used as a diaper bag from the counter and handing it to Luke. "He'll probably fall asleep on the way there, and hopefully he stays asleep for awhile." Brooke told him, thinking if she forgot anything. "Oh, and make sure you grab his blanket."

Alexis came running down the stairs, a small pink backpack on her back and her favorite baby doll in her arms.

"Right." Lucas nodded, taking Griffin from Brooke. "Have fun with Mommy Lex, and be good" Lucas said, leaning down to hug and kiss Alexis. "And you have a good day, I'll see _you_ later" Lucas said, wiggling his eyebrows at Brooke before kissing her. "Love you girls."

"Bye Daddy love you!" Alexis grinned, hopping up and down as she waved.

"Good luck with your editor" Brooke said, making a kissy noise in the air, "I love you." Brooke grabbed her purse, making sure she had some snacks and juice packed for Alexis. "Ready Lexi?" Brooke asked, grabbing her small hand and making her way to the garage.

-----

Life was pretty crazy ever since they had kids. It seemed like their whole life had adjusted. They had a toy basket in every room, and plastic cups, plates and silverware in the kitchen. There were lots of tiny shoes all over the place and Brooke could never find her cell phone, Alexis liked to call her grandma on it… Even though life was busy, hectic and sometimes stressful, Brooke wouldn't change it for the world. And she was pretty sure Lucas felt the same way.

-----

When Brooke got to the boutique she got out of the car, swinging her new Chanel purse over her shoulders. She opened the back door of the car and got Alexis out of her booster seat, adjusting her so that she was on Brooke's hip. "Got your stuff?"

"Yup" Alexis smiled, holding her baby doll up, "I brought Emmy" Alexis smiled, tucking the doll back under her arm.

"What about your back pack?" Brooke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right there" Alexis said pointing to the seat next to her booster chair. "Grabs it!"

Brooke reached in the car and grabbed the small backpack, slipping it on her wrist. "What did you pack in here?" she asked as they walked down the sidewalk and to the Boutique.

"Emmy's ba-ba and binky and new diapers" Alexis said, holding a finger or two up for each item, "And my banky."

Alexis had to take her 'banky' with her everywhere. It was a pink and purple blanket that she had ever since she was a baby. One of the sides was pink silk and the other side was a soft purple fabric that was textured with little bumps. She would rub the edges of the blanket and suck on the middle and pointer finger of her right hand before she went to sleep.

"Gotcha" Brooke said, nodding her head once as she opened the door to the boutique, stepping inside to craziness.

"Brooke I'm so glad you're here!" Tia, the assistant manager of the store said, rushing up to Brooke. "It's been crazy. We just got all of the new fall stuff in and it needs to be put out. We've actually been pretty busy for a Tuesday. Its been crazy" Tia said, running a hand through her hair. "Oh you brought Alexis," Tia said, smiling at Alexis who shyly nuzzled her head into Brooke's neck as she sucked on her fingers.

"Can you say hi Lex? You remember Tia right?" Brooke said to the little girl, Alexis didn't remember Tia but gave her a small wave anyways. "So who do you have at the cash register?" Brooke asked, turning her attention back to Tia.

"I have Erin at the cash register, she's doing pretty good" Tia said, "I've been trying to help customers, do the dressing rooms and set up all the new clothes, its been crazy."

"Okay, well" Brooke told her, slipping out of Mommy and wife mode and into boss mode. "Lets keep Erin at the cash register. I want you to do the dressing rooms, I'll set up the new clothes, and we can both work with customers…"

Tia nodded and got to work, approaching two girls as they came in.

"Mommy, I's tired" Alexis said, resting her head on Brooke's shoulder as she let out a long yawn.

"Okay baby" Brooke said, walking towards the counter. She set down all of her stuff in the back room behind the cash register. "Do you want to lay back here by Erin?" Brooke asked, setting Alexis' doll down with their stuff and then taking her blanket out of the small backpack and handing it to her daughter.

Alexis quickly shook her head no. "I wants you Mama" Alexis said, gripping her hands around Brooke's neck tightly.

"I know baby, but Mommy has to work. So you can lay down back here with Erin or you can come help Mommy" Brooke said, rubbing her hand in circles on her daughters back. She was getting frustrated. Of course she wanted to tend to her daughters needs before anything else, but she also had a business to run and had to step it up there.

"Help you" Alexis said, kissing her moms cheek.

"Okay, but you need to stay by me and be really extra good" Brooke told her, she nodded her head and they went back out into the store, setting clothes up on a table.

Alexis stayed right next to Brooke the whole time. She had her moments when she was really good and a great listener. She definitely knew when it was time to step it up and listen to her mom and dad. She had always been a mommy's girl, preferring to be with her more than anyone else. She had become one of Brooke's best friends, and she loved having Alexis be so dedicated to her.

**Flashback**

**"Come on Lex, crawl to Mommy!" Brooke said, cooing to the baby who was sitting directly across from her and Lucas. Lucas and Brooke were both sitting on the floor, clapping their hands and willing Their baby to crawl to them.**

**"No, crawl to Daddy princess!" Lucas urged, clapping his hands together, "Come on I know you can do it."**

**Alexis just sat across from them, staring at her goofy parents. Alexis had on polka dotted pajama's and a white bow on her headband. Her hair was starting to grow more and more and she was 7 months old, she was getting so big it freaked her parents out. Her parents had been willing her to crawl, and she had before once, she just wouldn't do it again. Now they just wanted to see who she would crawl to first. Alexis grinned, her few teeth showing. She was a dang cute baby.**

**Brooke tucked her long straight brown hair behind her ears and waved her hands, "Come on Lexi, come get Mommy!" Brooke said in her baby voice.**

**"Alexis Grace" Lucas sang, "Lets see you crawl big girl!"**

**Alexis sat there, grinning at her doting parents. She started to bounce up and down, before she rolled over, onto her hands and knees. She started to scoot a little, moving one hand, then one knee. One hand. One knee.**

**Brooke and Lucas both sat there, waving and clapping there hands, smiling at how big their adorable baby was getting. She was crawling. Slowly, but she was crawling.**

**All the sudden she started moving faster and faster, and before they knew it she had reached…Brooke. Reaching one tiny hand up at a time and placing them on Brooke's knees.**

**"Aww good girl Lexi!" Brooke squealed, lifting the baby up and swinging her over her head, before bringing her back down and hugging her against her chest.**

**"That's it" Lucas moaned. Folding his arms over his chest and fake pouting. Brooke started to laugh, and then Lucas turned his head over, a smile stretching across his face. Brooke cocked an eyebrow. Lucas slowly reached his hands over, placing them on both of Brooke's sides, and tickling her quickly. She fell backwards, onto the ground, Alexis laying on her stomach.**

**Brooke was laughing, making Alexis' face light up as she started to giggle as well.**

**"Say you love me!" Lucas warned, tickling her sides quicker.**

**"Never!" Brooke laughed.**

**"Say it!" Lucas demanded once more, smiling.**

**"Okay, okay" Brooke said, not standing the tickling anymore. "I love you!"**

**Lucas stopped tickling and Brooke stopped laughing. He was still sitting beside her as she laid on the floor, their daughter laying on her stomach. He reached a hand up to her cheek, and then slowly lowered his face to hers and kissing her. A long, slow, tantalizing kiss that took her breath away.**

**When he pulled away, she licked her lips. "Wow Mr. Scott" Brooke said, out of breath.**

**Lucas just smiled, liking the effect he could have on her. He reached over, picking up Alexis.**

**Brooke laughed, "She chooses me **_**every **_**time," Brooke said, laughing once more as Lucas shook his head.**

**End Flashback**

"Thanks for coming in" Brooke smiled, handing a customer her bags. "And enjoy your purchases."

Brooke decided to put Erin up front so that she could be back at the cash register by Alexis while she slept.

It was now around one, and it was starting to die down, getting less busy. The afternoon employees showed up and so Brooke decided it was probably okay to go.

"Just call me if you need me, okay Tia?" Brooke told her, as she gathered up all of Alexis' things.

"Alright, and thanks for all of your help today Mrs. Scott, you really were a lifesaver" Tia said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Anytime" Brooke smiled, winking at the young girl. "Well, we will get out of your way." Brooke said, reaching down and picking up a sleeping Alexis off of the make shift bed they made on the floor for her.

Brooke kissed Alexis' forehead as they walked out of the store.

-----

**Flashback**

**8 month old Alexis was taking a nap, so Brooke and Lucas decided to take full advantage of the free time. They turned on the baby monitor in Alexis' room and turned on the matching one in their bedroom.**

**"I thought" Brooke said, kissing Lucas on the neck, "She'd never…go to…sleep."**

**"Mmhmm" Lucas groaned, fingering the hem of Brooke's shirt before lifting it up and over her head. Lucas' shirt was already disposed of long ago.**

**Lucas placed his hands on Brooke's waist, and let her to the bed as he kissed her. This kiss wasn't soft and slow. It was exactly the opposite, hard and rushed. Once they made it to the bed, Lucas laid Brooke down on it, and then climbed on top of her. He started working the button to her jeans as she kissed him, running her hands through his now messy hair.**

**Brooke released Lucas, long enough to slip out of her jeans as he took of his. Once they were disposed of he was back on top of her, kissing her and running his hands up and down her stomach. Once his fingers made it to her lacey black underwear they heard static on the baby monitor and both froze.**

**"Uck" they heard from the monitor.**

**"Oh my god Lucas she just said her first word!" Brooke exclaimed, her lips puffy and swollen.**

**"I don't think so" Lucas said, squinting his eyes, staring at the monitor before attaching his lips to Brooke's once more.**

**"Uck" they heard again.**

**"Umm, Lucas" Brooke said, pulling away from him and scrunching up her face. He raised his eyebrows in response. She started once more, finishing her sentence "I think our baby just dropped the 'F-bomb'!"**

**"No way" Lucas said, shaking his head in disbelief. "She couldn't have-"**

**"Uck" they heard once more.**

**"Oh my god, she so said fu-"**

**"No she didn't" Lucas said cutting her off. Lucas' eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open, "She did, didn't she?"**

**Brooke started to giggle. Lucas rolled over off of her, laying on the bed next to her and covering his eyes with his hands.**

**Brooke climbed off of the bed, only wearing her bra and panties. She walked over to the dresser, pulling out some of Lucas' sweats and slipping them on. She pulled his sweatshirt over her head and looked over at Lucas laying there in his boxers.**

**"Uck!" came the sound from the baby monitor.**

**Brooke started laughing and made her way to Alexis' chocolate brown and pink bedroom. Lucas quickly got up, following her into the room.**

**Alexis smiled when she saw her mom and dad enter. She was standing up in her crib, holding onto the side for support. She started to bounce slightly with excitement. Then she let go of the railing with one hand and pointed a tiny chubby finger, "Uck!" she said, smiling.**

**Lucas' eyes grew wide again, he couldn't believe his precious, sweet, little girls first word was a four letter word. How was he going to tell his mom!**

**Brooke turned her head, following where Alexis was pointing. She looked over on top of Alexis' dresser, where there happened to be a yellow bath toy. A duck.**

**"Uck!" she said, pointing. Lucas looked like he was about to be sick, all the color was most definitely gone from his face.**

**"Lucas" Brooke laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "She's saying Duck!"**

**Lucas turned his head, following Alexis' gaze to the small, rubber, yellow duck. "Thank god" He groaned, walking towards the crib and lifting Alexis out.**

**Brooke just laughed, leaning over and kissing baby Alexis. "Duck" Brooke said to the baby.**

**"Uck!" Alexis grinned.**

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked that one! It was sorta funny! But anyways, I have the next chapter like maybe half way done...your reviews will totally get it finished though, hahah! Make sure and review, tell me what you thought! You guys rock my socks off! XOXOXOX**


	47. One, Two, Three

**A/N: Okay, so in honor of Sophia being so freaking cute and funny on Regis and Kelly yesterday I decided I would update for you wonderful readers :) I want to thank you all for your reviews! Honestly, I love reading them, I just really do! You're the best! Oh and for those of you who are getting caught up but still reviewing the older chapters...you rock! You know who you are :) Anyways, I LOVE this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too!****

* * *

Chapter 47- One, Two, Three**

For the most part Alexis was a very good child. But like every other three year old, she had her bad days. Today is one of those bad days.

Lucas was out of the house for the afternoon, working on editing a book. He needed to get some work done so he had planned to be gone most of the day. Brooke was home with the kids, and decided she would have to use nap time to get some of her work done. But that was okay, it would all work out. She hoped it would at least.

"Alexis" Brooke called, leaning out of the kitchen entryway. "It's time to eat!"

Alexis was in the family room watching morning cartoons before breakfast. She had woke up in not the best of moods. She wasn't listening at all and it was really testing Brooke's patience.

Brooke brought Alexis' plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon to the table and set it down in front of Alexis' chair. She brought over a small cup of orange juice. Alexis still wasn't in there.

"Alexis!" Brooke called, raising her voice this time, "You need to come eat, right now!"

"IN. A. MINUTE." Alexis yelled back.

Brooke threw her hands in the air, not in the mood to deal with this. She looked over at Griffin who was sitting in his high chair, sucking on his binky.

"All right, I'm counting to three and if you don't come in the kitchen then you're gonna have to go to time out" Brooke said, leaving the kitchen and walking into the family room.

Alexis was sitting on their huge couch with her blanket and dolly, she was staring at the TV, but looked up to Brooke once she walked in. Alexis rolled her eyes, looking back to the TV. Yeah, she was Brooke's daughter 100 percent.

Brooke walked over to the TV, and turned it off. "One." She said, holding up a finger. Alexis just stared at her. "Two." Brooke said, holding up a second finger. "I suggest you start moving Lex" Brooke said, watching as Alexis just sat on the couch, her head in her hands as she stared at her not so happy mom. "Three." Brooke put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to" Alexis said, staring straight into Brooke's eyes.

"Time out" was all that Brooke said, she pointed her finger to a small wooden stool that set against the wall. "Three minutes. Now."

Alexis furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her mom. She stood up and walked over to the stool, sitting down without saying a word. She looked just as mad as Brooke did.

"Three minutes." Brooke said again, before she left the room going back to the kitchen.

She stirred Griffin's oatmeal and he starred kicking his legs when he saw it.

"Ma-ma-ma" he babbled, grinning his toothy little smile. Brooke walked over to Griffin and set the bowl down on the table.

"Just a minute Bubba, I'm gonna go get Lexi then I'll feed you" She said, pushing Griffin's long hair to the side of his face and kissing him on the forehead.

She walked back into the living room where Alexis was sitting on the wooden time out chair, her arms were folded across her chest and she didn't look happy.

"Alright Alexis" Brooke said, kneeling down in front of her daughter. "You need to listen to Mommy. It's not okay to yell at Mommy either. You are a good girl, I know that, now I just need you to show me. It makes Mommy sad when you don't listen."

Alexis nodded her small head, her angry expression slowly leaving.

"Now what do you need to say?" Brooke prompted. She kept her face serious. Alexis had to know she meant business.

"Sorry" Alexis puffed out.

"Thank you" Brooke said, reaching her arms out to give her daughter a hug. Alexis stood up, falling into her mom's arms. "Now lets go eat breakfast. I want us to have a good day. Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate are coming over with Tanner, Morgan, and Preston tonight to make S'Mores!"

Alexis nodded and walked into the kitchen, followed by Brooke. She sat up to the table and started to eat. Brooke sat down next to Griffin, picking up the oatmeal bowl once more. She got some oatmeal onto the tiny spoon and fed it to Griffin.

"Here ya go Bub" Brooke smiled as she fed the baby.

-----

It was around 11 am, an hour before lunch and Alexis and Griffin were in the playroom. Brooke was standing at the door of the playroom watching the two as she talked to Lucas. Alexis was brushing her barbies hair and Griffin was pounding on a small, plastic, piano.

"Are you getting a lot done?" Brooke asked.

_"Yeah, I actually am."_

"What time do you think your gonna be home?" Brooke sighed, "I miss you…"

_"I miss you too babe" Lucas told her, wishing he could be there now. "I should be home around 3, earlier than I thought."_

Just then Griffin started wailing. Brooke looked up and saw that Alexis had thrown aside her Barbies, and had taken the piano that Griffin was playing with.

"Alexis!" Brooke said, "That's not nice sweetie, you need to give that back to Griffin."

_"What's going on?" Lucas asked, hearing the commotion from the other end of the line._

"No!" Alexis told her, taking the piano and hugging it against her.

"Hold on," Brooke said, setting the phone down on the ground. "You can have a turn after Griffin. Remember how you don't like it when people take your toys?"

"I wanna play with it now" Alexis said, "Bubba can wait."

Brooke picked up Griffin who was still crying, "You need to give the piano to mom and then you can go play in your room if you aren't going to play nice out here."

"Fines!" Alexis screamed, throwing the toy to the ground and running to her bedroom.

Griffin slowly stopped crying and Brooke picked the phone back up, "Sorry" she said to Lucas.

_"What's going on over there?" He asked._

"Alexis is having a rough day" Brooke said, "She hasn't been listening, she's been talking back, screaming…ugh Lucas I'm losing my patience!"

_"It's okay Brooke, it's almost time for her to take a nap, hopefully she'll wake up in a better mood and then I'll be home."_

"I hope so cause I don't know how much more of it I can take" Brooke said, sitting Griffin back on the ground. He crawled over to a small ball and grabbed a hold of it.

_"You can do it, I know you can. I gotta go work on this so I can get home, but call me if you need me."_

"Okay" Brooke sighed, she wished Lucas could just be home right now. "Love you…"

_"I love you too baby."_

_-----_

Brooke fed the kids lunch and got Griffin down for a nap. After hearing Alexis scream and cry for a half hour, she finally fell asleep too. Brooke was glad she slept, because she didn't know how much more she could take. She really just hoped Alexis woke up in a better mood, cause she hated days like this.

-----

"Hey, I'm home" Lucas called as he opened the front door.

Alexis came running, meeting him at the front door. "My Daddy!" She grinned, as he picked her up and threw her in the air before hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Hey Princess" Lucas said, setting his things down and walking into the living room, looking for the rest of his family. "How's your day going?"

"Mommy's mean" Alexis said, poking her lip out into a pout.

"Mommy isn't mean Lex" Lucas said, tickling her sides. Alexis started to wiggle, and Lucas set her down. She ran over to her small table against the wall and sat in her little chair where she started to color again. "She just wants you to be a good girl."

"No-a" Alexis grumbled, coloring her picture.

"Where is Mommy and Griffin?" Lucas asked.

Alexis just shrugged her tiny shoulders, obviously not willing to give him any information. Lucas could tell she definitely didn't wake up any happier after her nap.

"Well…I'm gonna go find them" Lucas told her before leaving the room.

Lucas checked the kitchen and after finding out it was empty he went upstairs.

"This is not working"

Lucas heard Brooke saying from their bedroom. He walked in, leaning his back against the door, watching as Brooke took off a black shirt.

"Looks good to me" Lucas said smugly, raising an eyebrow as Brooke stood there in her jeans and bra. Griffin was sitting on the ground by her, playing with a toy.

"Whatever, perv" Brooke smiled, throwing the shirt at him.

"We're married," Lucas smiled, "I'm allowed to be a perv."

"Uh-huh" Brooke said, raising an eyebrow. She walked towards him, still shirtless, and slinked her arms around his neck. His hands immediately found her bare waist. She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Miss me?" Lucas mumbled against her lips, pulling her closer to him.

Brooke nodded her head, pressing her mouth and body harder against his before pulling away. "I think someone missed me too" Brooke said, pulling away from him and winking before entering their large walk in closet. Lucas shook his head and smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey Bub" Lucas said, as Griffin crawled over to his dads feet. Lucas picked him up and kissed him.

Brooke came out of the closet, wearing a dark red, silky top. "Hey, wanna help me get a snack for the kids?"

"I'd love to" Lucas said, as Brooke linked an arm through his free one.

They went downstairs, Lucas and Griffin going into the kitchen, and Brooke going into the living room to get Alexis.

"Hey Lexi" Brooke said, walking in and watching as her daughter concentrated on coloring her picture. Alexis looked up. "Wanna come have a snack baby?"

"Okay Mommy" Alexis said, standing up from her chair and running to her mom, grabbing her hand.

Brooke picked up Alexis, hugging her, and they walked into the kitchen.

-----

"So what time are Haley and Nate coming over with the kids?" Lucas asked.

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the couch, his arm was around her shoulders and she was laying on his chest. They were watching TV while Griffin and Alexis played on the floor.

"I think around 6ish?" Brooke said, rubbing her head against his chest and getting comfortable.

"Mmm" Lucas said, resting his head on hers.

"Bubs' eating my baby!" Alexis squealed, standing up and shaking her hands.

"He's just trying to play with you" Lucas said, shrugging a shoulder.

"Go get that ball and trade him" Brooke told Alexis. Alexis did as her mother told her to do. She went and grabbed the ball, and handed it to Griffin. She then pulled her doll out of his hands.

"Its all _weeeeet_" Alexis whined, stomping her feet and swiping a blonde strand of hair out of her face. She then reached over, smacking Griffin on the head making the baby burst into tears.

"Alexis Grace!" Brooke called, "That is _not _okay!" She stood up from the couch, picking up a crying Griffin and holding him against her chest, rocking him back and forth and kissing his head. "Lucas, deal with her."

Lucas nodded his head, getting up from the couch and kneeling in front of Alexis. "Alright, lets go up into your room and have a talk." Alexis just stared at him, she obviously didn't care that she was being mean or that she was getting in trouble.

-----

Lucas came back downstairs 15 minutes later.

"What is her deal today?" He said to Brooke, walking back into the family room where Brooke was sitting on the floor rolling a ball to Griffin.

"I have no idea" Brooke said, looking up at him and pursing her lips, her eyes widening.

"Well I told her that she's not going to be able to make S'Mores with us tonight. I think she realizes that she shouldn't be able to because she didn't even get mad" Lucas said, shaking his head, surprised that she so willingly gave up chocolate and marshmallows without a fight.

"Hmm" Brooke sighed, "Weird."

-----

**Flashback**

**It was 10 am on a Friday morning, Lucas, Brooke, and Alexis were all laying in bed sleeping. Lucas was on the left, Brooke on the right, and Alexis was in the middle of them, sucking on two fingers and holding onto a blanket…sleeping. It had been a rough night for all three of them. Alexis was having trouble sleeping and at almost a year old was up for most of the night, which was weird for her. Alexis had been sleeping through the night since she was five months old, so now at 11 months old, it was weird for her to be up most of the night. **

**Alexis started to stir in her sleep, moving around and making light whimpering noises. Lucas immediately shot up, rubbing his eyes before staring at his baby girl and his soon to be wife. He watched quietly, anticipating, as Alexis moved around in her sleep before turning on her other side, sucking on her fingers fast before laying still, staying asleep.**

**Lucas exhaled deeply, breathing out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. He moved a piece of dirty blonde hair out of Alexis' face before climbing out of bed. He then walked around to the other side of the bed, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Brooke's cheek. He watched as she smiled in her sleep and then he left the room, going downstairs to make some coffee.**

**He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper (sports section) and waiting for ****the coffee to be done brewing when Brooke came up from behind him, leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, letting her hands fall down the front of his chest until her head was resting on his shoulder.**

**"Good morning" She said into his ear with her raspy voice.**

**He reached one of his hands up and laced his fingers with hers, "Morning" he said back, smiling. "Is Lex still sleeping?" He asked as Brooke let go of his hand, and walking around the chair, taking a seat sideways on his lap.**

**"Mmhmm" she nodded, bringing her face closer to his until her forehead was resting against his.**

**"Good" Lucas smiled, reaching until his mouth met hers.**

**Brooke pulled away from the kiss, her hands resting on his chest. She smiled at him, biting on her lip, "So…I was thinking…"**

**"Yeah," Lucas said, resting his hands on her waist, giving her his undivided attention.**

**"We've put this wedding off for long enough" Brooke said, her face turning serious. "I think we just need to do it, I've lost all the baby weight now, and we really have nothing else to wait for." Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders. "I want to be Brook Scott, officially."**

**Lucas smiled, not saying anything.**

**"Well" Brooke said, her voice turning shaky and nervous, "What do you think?"**

**Lucas leaned forward, kissing her again. "I want nothing more."**

**"Good!" Brooke grinned, clapping her hands together. "I've thought about it a lot lately. I think we should just do a small ceremony in Tree Hill. Friends and family only…"**

**"Yeah, uh, that would be perfect" Lucas agreed, running a hand through his hair.**

**"I think we should do it after Alexis' birthday. We could do it in that church, the one your mom loves?"**

**"I think that would be great" Lucas said, smiling. "Whatever makes you happy."**

**Brooke squealed. "I can't wait!" She said, jumping off of Lucas' lap. "I've gotta go call Hale's" She smiled, kissing him on the cheek before running out of the room.**

**Lucas heard Alexis whimpering on the baby monitor so he went upstairs to get her.**

**"Hey sleepy head" he said to his daughter, picking her up and flattening her messy hair. ****She laid her head on his shoulder, holding her blanket and sucking on her fingers, obviously still tired.**

**-----**

_**"Hello" Haley said, answering the phone with a yawn.**_

**"Hey buddy" Brooke said into the phone, excitement in her voice. "Whatcha doin?"**

_**"Just got done with the breakfast thing" Haley said, letting out another yawn. "Morgan woke up way too early."**_

**"Alexis didn't sleep last night either" Brooke said, "Sooo…"**

_**"What's going on Brooke?" Haley asked, "I can tell something's going on, just tell me!"**_

**"Well, I just wanted to tell you…that…"**

_**"Brooke! Stop dragging it out, just tell me!" Haley whined, on the verge of throwing a fit.**_

**"We're getting married!" Brooke screamed. "Like obviously but we're actually doing it, now! I'm thinking next month, after Alexis' birthday!"**

_**"Oh my god Brooke that's great!" Haley squealed, excited for her best friend. "Details!"**_

**"Well we're going to do it in Tree Hill, in that church that Karen loves. Its just gonna be small, friends and family only." Brooke grinned, "I can't wait…"**

_**"Yeah, I thought you guys were gonna be engaged forever" Haley laughed.**_

**"Whatever!" Brooke shot back, "I'm get-ting MARRIED!" Brooke exclaimed, clapping her hands together.**

**Haley just laughed at her friend, it was about time.**

**End Flashback**

-----

Nathan, Haley and their family had all come over to eat dinner and desert. They made pizza, everyone creating their own, even the kids.

"I'm gonna go get the kids in their pajamas" Brooke told Lucas, picking up Griffin from the floor, "Do you wanna go get the fire going in the back?" Brooke asked him, referring to the small fire pit they had in their backyard.

"Sure" Lucas told her, standing up and putting a hand on her waist, leaning over to kiss her cheek before going outside.

"Lets go get your jammie's on Lexi" Brooke said to Alexis who was sitting on the floor with Morgan playing Barbies. Tanner was sitting on the couch playing a video game with Nathan and Haley had went up to Griffin's room to change Preston.

"I wanna plays wif Morgy" Alexis whined, hitting her hands on the ground.

"Come on, you can play with Morgan after" Brooke said, bouncing a babbling Griffin on her hip as she waited for Alexis to cooperate.

"You can play after you get your jammie's on" Morgan said, nodding at Alexis as she brushed her Barbie's hair. "And mommy said we get to make S'Mores!"

"Nots me" Alexis pouted.

"Hurry Alexis" Brooke said, walking towards the entryway. "I'm not asking again."

Alexis stood up, throwing her Barbie's to the ground and following after her mom.

Brooke got the kids changed, and then met everyone out by the fire pit.

Haley was sitting in a chair holding Preston. Tanner and Morgan were sitting on smaller chairs on each side of her. Nathan and Lucas were crouched down by the fire, doing who knows what.

"Alright, Alexis, you can't go close to the fire remember?" Brooke said as they walked into the backyard, she was still holding on to Alexis' hand even though she was trying to get free. "You gotta stay on your chair if you are by the fire, if you aren't on your chair you need to be behind all of the chairs." Brooke said, referring to the circle of chairs they had surrounding the fire pit.

"I know Mommy" Alexis said, nodding her head making her blonde pigtails bounce.

"There you are" Lucas smiled as Brooke sat in a chair, and Alexis sat in one next to Morgan.

"Finally" Nathan said, pushing Brooke on the shoulder.

"Hey now" Brooke said, pointing a warning finger to Nathan and laughing. Brooke bounced Griffin on her lap.

"Can we start now Dad?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, can we start now!" Haley whined.

Morgan and Alexis giggled at Haley.

"Are you really not letting Alexis make one?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Nope, you would understand if you'd been dealing with her all day" he sighed.

Nathan put a marshmallow on one of the pokers and handed it to Tanner who immediately stuck it into the fire. He then stuck another marshmallow on a poker and handed it to Morgan, kneeling down next to her so that he could help her roast her marshmallow. Lucas got the chocolate and graham crackers ready before roasting a marshmallow for himself and handing the bag to Haley.

"Haley, will you make me one!" Brooke asked, smiling at her friend, hoping that she would agree.

"You can make your own" Haley laughed, handing the bag to Brooke.

"Nooo, your's always turn out _perfect _and mine are always burnt" Brooke pouted, "Pleeaase."

"Fine" Haley grumbled, putting two marshmallows on her poker and sticking it into the fire, holding Preston on her lap with her other arm.

They were all roasting eating their S'Mores, talking and laughing. Alexis was surprisingly handling it very well. She didn't ask for a marshmallow once, and just sat there, watching the fire spark and giggling with Morgan.

Tanner was getting pretty good at roasting marshmallows. He made sure to take his time and watch it closely so that it wouldn't burn. Brooke on the other hand kept forgetting about her marshmallow that was roasting and it would always end up burning and falling off of the poker into the fire before she even realized that it was done.

Lucas was holding Griffin and talking to Nathan about some athlete that was caught using steroids. Haley kept making her perfect S'Mores, making sure to rub it in Brooke's face.

Morgan didn't really care about roasting the marshmallows, all she cared about was eating the gooey S'Mores when they were done. She had melted marshmallow and chocolate covering her whole face.

Alexis stared at her for a minute, Morgan trying to lick the mess off her face with her small tongue. It wasn't working.

Alexis looked at her intently, "Morgy?"

"Yeah?" Morgan said, smiling at Alexis with her very messy face.

"Can I lick your face?" She asked seriously, a concentrated look on her face as she stared at the chocolate and marshmallow covering Morgan's.

All the adults around the campfire went silent, bursting into laughter at Alexis' comment. Brooke held her stomach, leaning over and laughing so hard she was crying. Lucas just laughed shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty there ya go! Make sure and tell me what you think :) XOXOXOX**


	48. Remember When?

**A/N: Alright, here is the next chapter. It's kind of just a filler, but its fun still I guess. Don't worry about Lucas' editor :) nothing will happen with her. I don't think any major drama is realistic right now for where they are in their lives. Their lives are all about family now, so the only problems they can have are little family ones. So don't worry! Oh and yeah, about the last chapter, a few of you were wondering why Alexis was acting the way she was, but thats just how three year olds are and I wanted to stay realistic. I mean is any three year old a perfect angel all the time? Lol. Especially a Brucas baby, they gotta have a little spunk. Haha. Anyways, I really like the flashback in this one. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48- Remember When?**

Lucas, Brooke and their kids were all laying in Brooke and Lucas' bed watching Saturday morning cartoons. The kids were in between them as usual. Alexis was curled up against Brooke and Griffin was in between Alexis and Lucas, sitting up and banging two toys together, laughing at the sound it made. Lucas would reach his arm over, gently touching Brooke's arm or her head, and he would smile at her. He loved mornings like this, when they could all just be together. It didn't matter what they were doing as long as they were together.

"Mommy, tickles my arm?" Alexis asked, turning her head and looking up at her mom. Brooke tickled Alexis' arm with the hand that was holding Alexis against her body. Alexis turned her attention back to the TV, giggling at the funny parts.

"Do you really have to go?" Brooke said quietly, looking over to Lucas.

"Yeah…" Lucas sighed, reaching his hand over and stroking Brooke's arm. "It's only for a few days and I promised Nate I'd go with him."

Brooke sat there quietly for a few minutes. "I don't want you to."

"I know," Lucas said, "But you'll be fine."

"Dan always ruins everything" Brooke groaned, causing Alexis to look up at her. Brooke smiled at her daughter, as not to worry her. Alexis turned her attention back to the TV. "Honestly, he is always involved in some scam or another."

"I know, I know. But he's really trying to change Brooke" Lucas told her. "It'll be fine."

Brooke just stuck out her bottom lip, turning her attention back to the TV. Dan had called Nathan two days ago. Apparently he was in some trouble down in Florida and ended up getting put in jail there. He didn't give many details, he just said that he would appreciate it if they could come down there and get him out. Turns out his most recent girlfriend bailed on him and he needed them to bring down some money to get him out since the jail wouldn't let him bail himself out. Nathan couldn't say no to him, so he begged Lucas to go with him. It was his dad too after all, and Dan really had been trying to turn his life around. Key word: trying. Brooke knew that Lucas had to go, she just really didn't want him to.

"Mommy" Alexis said, looking up at her again, pulling Brooke from her thoughts.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm getting hungry" Alexis said, rubbing her small stomach for emphasis.

"How about me and Daddy go get some breakfast together and you can stay in our big bed and watch cartoons" Brooke suggested.

"What abouts Bubs?" Alexis asked, looking over to her brother who was crawling towards the foot of the bed.

"We'll take him" Lucas told her, moving a strand of hair out of his daughters eyes.

"Okay" Alexis smiled, nodding her head.

Brooke and Lucas got out of bed, Lucas picking up Griffin and they went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Is Haley mad that Nathan is going?" Brooke asked Lucas.

"I think she was at first, but she understands why he's going" Lucas told her as he set Griffin on the ground.

"Oh" Brooke said, opening the pantry door and stepping inside to find something to eat.

"It's only a couple days" Lucas said, walking up behind Brooke and slinking his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck.

"I'll just miss you" she shrugged, holding his hands that were resting on her stomach.

**Flashback**

**"So Lucas Scott…" Brooke said, looking up at the boy. They were walking through downtown. This was officially their second date. Their first date she got him branded…well sort of…she talked him into getting a tattoo that matched hers. But then again, the first time they **_**officially **_**met she was naked in the backseat of his car…**

**"Yes?" Lucas asked, a smile crossing his face, making his eyes almost disappear as he looked down at the pretty young girl.**

**"I don't get it" she said, her nose furrowing up. She had on black gloves and was holding a paper cup of hot chocolate in one hand, while moving her other hand around while she talked. Lucas couldn't help but find that cute.**

**"You don't get what?" He asked, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. **

**"Nathan is your brother…and his Dan is your dad…but your uncle is considered your ****dad…so wouldn't that make Nathan your cousin and Dan your uncle?" Brooke asked, moving her hand around and scrunching up her face.**

**"Well Keith isn't really my dad," Lucas laughed, "He just raised me."**

**"And you and Nathan don't like each other why?" Brooke asked, looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes.**

**"Well, that's a tough one" Lucas said, squinting his eyes. "I guess its just always been that way. It's hard to explain."**

**"So why is your best friend tutoring him then?" Brooke asked, her face growing more confused with every question.**

**"What?" Lucas asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.**

**"Whoops" Brooke said, scrunching her shoulders up to her ears as she gave him a small smile. "I guess you didn't know that" Brooke said, bringing her free hand up to his chest and letting it linger there.**

**"No, I didn't" Lucas said, not sure of what to think.**

**"Maybe I'm mistaken" Brooke said, lifting her hands up and shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, lets not let this ruin our night."**

**"Your right" Lucas said, smiling again. "Tell me about your family…"**

**"Hmmm" Brooke sighed, looking down at her hands as they started walking again. "Tough one."**

**"How come? What are your parents like?" Lucas asked.**

**"Well" Brooke said, still looking down at her hands, her attention being taken from her hands momentarily to the tree lined street, all the trees lit with tiny Christmas lights. **

**"It can't be worse than my family" Lucas laughed.**

**"Kinda" Brooke sighed, "Just a different kind of worse."**

**"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Lucas said, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.**

**"No," Brooke said, looking up at him, giving him a small smile. "No, it's okay." She said, "I want to."**

**Lucas smiled at her and reached for her hand, weaving his gloved fingers through hers.**

**"My parent's aren't really around much" Brooke said, "I doubt they even know my middle name."**

**"That bad?" Lucas asked.**

**"Yeah" Brooke laughed, "That bad."**

**"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said, meaning it. He squeezed her hand for reassurance.**

**"It's okay." Brooke said, nodding. "I mean its always been that way. They were always off jet-setting somewhere. I never really knew them and I thought it was normal that they were gone so much. But I mean, I had nannies, so it was okay. But they never stuck around either. Once I started junior high my parents figured it was okay for me to be by myself, so they left me alone. And that's when my monthly 'allowance' started coming" Brooke told him, using finger quotes.**

**"That's crazy" Lucas said, shaking his head. He could only imagine how hard that could've been for Brooke. Sure his dad abandoned him, but he still had two loving parents in his mom and uncle. He knew she had a reputation, and now he could see why she acted out in the way she did.**

**"Yeah" Brooke said, looking up to him and smiling. "But what do ya do."**

**"Exactly" Lucas said, he stared into her light brown eyes. They sparkled in the light, she was so vulnerable. As Lucas looked back on this moment, he would realize this was the moment he fell in love with Brooke.**

**"Anyways" Brooke said, swinging their hands back and forth. "What's your mom like?"**

**"Well" Lucas said, throwing his empty cup into a nearby garbage can along with Brookes before moving his arm so it was wrapped around her shoulder. She was still holding onto his hand, so her arm was wrapped around her chest and holding on to his hand that was resting on the opposite shoulder. He pulled her closer into him. "She's amazing. She did the whole single mom thing while starting her own business. She always has the right answers, even if they aren't what I want to hear. She's always just there, whenever I need her." Lucas said, looking down at Brooke who had a content smile on her face. "I think she'll really like you Brooke."**

**"I think I'll like her too Luke" Brooke said, smiling up at Lucas. He suddenly stopped, and turned to face her. He wrapped both of his arms around Brooke, his hands resting on her lower back.**

**Brooke stood in Lucas' embrace, her hands resting on his chest. He stared at her for what seemed like forever. A few people walked past them on the street.**

**"What?" Brooke said, letting out a small laugh. Him staring at her like this was making her nervous.**

**"I like you Brooke" Lucas said, never moving his eyes from hers. "I mean, I like you a lot."**

**"I like you too, Lucas" Brooke smiled.**

**"I **_**really **_**like you" he said once more, letting her know that he was being serious. Brooke just stared at him, one eyebrow raised. He smiled, and she licked her lips. He slowly leaned his head down, and he kissed her. The kiss was slow, and when he ran his tongue along her lips, she parted them. Sure they'd kissed before, but never like this. The kiss was slow, but it seemed to last forever. Brooke never wanted to let go. When air became an issue they both parted. **

**"Wow" Brooke sighed, licking her lips once more, this time instead of tasting her strawberry lip-gloss she tasted Lucas.**

**"Do you think" Lucas said, his eyes looking around as if looking for the words to say. "Do you think you'd want to be my girlfriend?"**

**"Girlfriend?" Brooke asked, her eyebrows raised. She'd never really been anyone's **_**girlfriend **_**before. Sure she like to party, have sex and make out, but she'd never really been fully committed to anyone.**

**"Yeah, you know" Lucas smiled, rubbing small circles on her lower back. "We'll pretty much do what we're doing now, go on dates, kiss and maybe more" he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "…but it'll be exclusive."**

**"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, slowly shaking her head nervously. "I like you, but I mean I've never done this before Luke." She said, biting on her bottom lip.**

**"It's okay" he said, reassuring her. "We'll work on it together. I mean if you want to that is."**

**"Umm" Brooke said, resting her forehead against his chest. She looked up at him, "Yeah, its worth a shot…**_**boyfriend**_**." Brooke smiled widely, her dimples out in full force.**

**Lucas smiled, before leaning down, and catching her lips with his once more.**

**End Flashback**

After Nathan came and picked up Lucas Brooke decided to take the kids over to Haley's house.

"Hey buddy" Brooke said, walking into Haley's living room, Griffin sitting on her hip and Alexis holding onto her hand.

"I'm glad you came over" Haley grinned, patting the couch next to her.

"Where are the kids?" Brooke asked, walking over to the couch and sitting Griffin on her lap when she sat down.

"Morgan is playing in her room, Tanner is in his room with a friend and Preston is taking a nap."

"Can I's find Morgy?" Alexis asked, standing in front of her mom and looking up at her with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yeah, go ahead honey" Brooke said to the little girl. Alexis tossed Brooke her blanket and then ran out of the room in search of her favorite cousin.

"You guys should just stay over here tonight" Haley said, bending her feet under her. She grinned.

"Ooo, sleepover!" Brooke smiled, "We haven't done this forever!"

"I know…"

Griffin started to wiggle in his mom's lap so she set him on the floor. He immediately crawled over to a noisy toy on the floor and started playing with it.

"The kids are gonna be excited you guys are sleeping over" Haley said, watching Griffin as he laughed at the toy that was making animal sounds. "Morgan and Alexis will have a blast."

"I know, Alexis has been dying to have a sleepover with her forever" Brooke said, nodding her head. "We should just put a movie on in Morg's room, put all the kids in there and me and you can watch chick flicks all night!"

"Wouldn't that be nice" Haley sighed.

"Mom!" Tanner called, turning the corner and walking into the room. "Oh, hey Aunt Brooke" he said, waving towards his aunt when he noticed her, then turning his attention back to his mom, "Preston is crying."

Haley nodded, standing up and leaving the room, ruffling Tanner's hair on her way out.

"So Mr. Tanny" Brooke said, "What have you been up to?"

"My friend Tyler is over here, we're building with legos" he said, walking over and sitting by Brooke. She put her arm around his small shoulders and he leaned into her body.

"Sounds awesome" Brooke grinned. "How is the girlfriend?"

"Gabby?" Tanner asked, looking up at his aunt. Brooke nodded. "She's okay I guess. But there is this new girl…" Tanner said, a smile forming on his face. "Her name is Bailey, and she is really cute!"

"Tanner, Tanner" Brooke laughed, shaking her head. "You sound just like me when I was little…"

"You're a girl!" Tanner laughed.

"Okay, so the boy version of me…whatever!" Brooke laughed, "You were always my favorite for a reason. You know, when you were just little, I'd take you to the mall in your stroller and point out all the cute baby girls to you…you owe me big time little man."

"Brooke," Haley said, entering the room, holding Preston. "Are you corrupting my son?"

"Me?" Brooke said, holding a hand to her chest and feigning shock. "Never!" She looked down and winked at Tanner who covered his mouth and started to laugh.

"I'll see ya later Brookie" Tanner giggled, wiggling out from under her arm and running back upstairs to his room.

-----

Tanner went to sleep over at his friend Tyler's house, and Brooke and Haley put a movie on for the girls upstairs after dinner. Griffin and Preston were both asleep and Brooke and Haley took the opportunity to take some time to their selves.

"What color do you want?" Brooke asked, holding up two bottles of nail polish. "Dark red, or pink?"

"Hmm" Haley said, putting a finger up to her mouth, thinking hard. "Dark red."

"Good choice" Brooke said, raising her eyebrows at Haley. Brooke unscrewed the nail polish and Haley set her feet in Brooke's lap. Brooke began painting the toe nails expertly.

"It's so quiet!" Haley said, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch. "We haven't done this forever ya know."

"I know." Brooke said. A smiled started to form on her face, "Remember when I threw you your first slumber party…" Brooke started to giggle and Haley rolled her eyes.

"That was a crazy night" Haley said, remembering the time that seemed like another lifetime.

"Me and Lucas were broken up then" Brooke frowned. "Remember, he dated that whore Anna…"

"Oh yeah" Haley said, remembering it all too well.

"And then Peyton had the nerve to invite her, to my sleepover party!" Brooke said, her eyes growing bigger.

"Bad mistake on Sawyer's part" Haley laughed, remembering how viscous Brooke had been towards Anna that night.

Brooke laughed, "I think that girl was pretty scared of me by the time the night was over" she giggled, "And a week later Luke was in my bed again so we all know who won that battle." Brooke said, kinking an eyebrow.

"It always came back to sex with you two" Haley said, scrunching her face. "Seriously, I can't even count the number of times I walked in on the two of you…"

"Well, if you would've just taken the rules of the all so magnificent scrunchie seriously then you wouldn't have had a problem!" Brooke said, winking at Haley.

"He was like my brother!" Haley gasped, "I can't even look at you two the same after I walked in on some of the things you two would be 'trying out'" Haley said, pointing a finger into her open mouth and making a gagging sound.

"We're adventurous" Brooke shrugged.

"That's one way to explain it" Haley said, shaking her head as if to try and remove the memory.

"I mean, if you and Natey ever need any tips in spicing up the bedroom, you know where to come" Brooke said, trying not to laugh as Haley's eyes grew wide.

"I think we're good, but thanks."

"Just making sure." Brooke laughed, "Alright, my turn!" she said, putting the top back onto the nail polish bottle and reaching for a bright pink color for her toes, handing it to Haley, "Alexis will love this color!"

Haley began painting her toes, "I'm really glad that everything worked out between you and Lucas. I mean, you guys have had your fair share of rough times, but you always seemed to make it."

"People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end" Brooke said, grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, just so you all know, I am planning to wrap this story up for real, I'm thinking chapter 50 will be the last one. I didn't get as many reviews as usual for the last chapter, which was odd but you can make it up to me by reiviewing for this one! Oh annnd very exciting, after I post this I am going to post the first chapter to my new story called Baby You Wouldn't Last...so you guys should all go check it out! Thanks for all of your reviews, really they are inspiration and I love them. So don't forget to drop me a line. XOXOXOX Lindsay**


	49. Meant To Be

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Umm, this chapter is mainly just two flashbacks, but they are important ones...so I hope you enjoy it! I'm just gonna let you get onto reading...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 49- Meant To Be**

**Flashback**

**She looked over at her little girl who was sitting on the floor, looking at a book that was held upside down. She looked precious. Her dirty blonde, ****whispy**** hair was down, and curled at the ends. It was the kind of natural curl that would fade over time. Her hair wasn't very long yet, not even reaching her shoulders, but with the crown of white flowers placed on top of her head, it looked perfect. The tiny pearl earrings in her ears were shining, as was the matching pearl bracelet around her tiny, chubby wrist. She was wearing a pale pink dress, it was really ****poofy**** at the bottom, and the little girl loved to lift up the bottom of the dress, finding layer after layer that helped it to poof out. Her light pink ballerina shoes were adorned with tiny beads, they had seemed to fascinate the little girl only minutes earlier. Time seemed to stand still as Brooke watched her until the little girl looked up suddenly, her tiny lips forming a perfect 'O' and her eyes growing wide, the long lashes spilling out. "Mama" she said, staring up at Brooke.**

**Brooke smiled at her daughter, barely a year old, and wiped at her eyes, already starting to tear up.**

**"Brooke!" Peyton called, pointing a finger at Brooke, "Don't even **_**start **_**crying now!"**

**"Uh, Peyton" Haley said, widening her eyes as she stared at their tall, blonde friend, "It's her wedding day. ****Duh."**

**"Yeah" Brooke sniffled, wiping at her eyes while trying to not mess up her makeup, "What she said, it's my wedding day. Of course I'm ****gonna**** cry."**

**Brooke was sitting in a chair, wearing sweats and a tank top as the lady she often hired to do her hair was standing behind her, working her magic. Brooke decided on doing it up, so that it was out of her face and off of her shoulders.**

**The door opened, and Karen came in holding 2 bags that held Haley and Peyton's dresses. She handed them their dresses, the girls leaving the room to get dressed. "Lucas can't wait" Karen smiled, walking over to Brooke and resting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Really?"**** Brooke asked, looking up at her hopefully.**

**Karen smiled, sighing, "Brooke, he's been looking forward to this for as long as he's known you…"**

**Brooke grinned, "Me too" was all she said softly.**

**"Gammy" Alexis said looking up at ****Karen,**** she placed her hands on the floor to help herself stand up. She toddled over to Karen, holding her hands out to keep her balance.**

**"My ****Lexi****" Karen said, leaning down and picking up her granddaughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Alexis immediately reached for Karen's necklace, not pulling on it, just holding onto it.**

**Haley and Peyton came back into the room, doing a slight spin. **

**"How do we look?" Haley asked as Peyton draped an arm around her shoulder.**

**"Perfect" Brooke grinned. Haley and Peyton were wearing matching pink dresses, a darker shade than Alexis'. ****The had**** thick straps and came down to just below their knees. Haley had on some cream colored heels, that matched the ribbon around her waist, and Peyton had on some cream flats. Haley's hair was curled loosely, flowing over her shoulders, while Peyton kept hers straight.**

**"Alright, ****your**** done," Brooke's hair lady announced, "What do you think?"**

**Brooke looked in the mirror, a hand traveling up to her head. "It looks perfect." She smiled, and couldn't believe that by the end of the hour, she would be married. **

**Karen handed Alexis to Haley. Alexis immediately rested her head on her aunts shoulder, comfortable in her arms.**

**Karen walked towards Brooke, picking up her white veil on the way and helped Brooke place it on her head. She then helped Brooke slip into her long, white, strapless dress that fit her like a glove.**

**-----**

**"So, how does it feel knowing you will never have sex with another woman in your life?" Nathan chuckled, placing a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder.**

**Lucas turned to him, "Well, I feel pretty good about it…" Lucas kept trying to work on the bowtie he was working on tying, "I'm marrying Brooke Davis…she's probably the most sexual person all of us know."**

**"Good point" Nathan laughed, removing his hand and walking away, sitting on a huge chair.**

**"That's enough" Whitey called, walking towards Lucas, "Let's not forget she is like a daughter to me and I don't need to hear about _that_" he said with a wink. "Here, here" he said, taking the tie from Lucas' hand and tying it like an expert.**

**Brooke had asked Whitey to walk her down the aisle considering he was more of a dad to her than her own. Her parents were halfway around the world and sent a bucket of wine in their behalf, and she would have asked Peyton's dad, but he was stuck out in sea, feeling horrible he couldn't make it. But that was okay, she was happy with having Whitey walk ****her down the isle, and he was thrilled that she asked.**

**"Are you ready dude?" Jake asked, walking into the room, coming back from checking on the kids. ****"Looks like the church is starting to fill up."**

**"Yeah, I really can't wait" Lucas said, smiling over at Jake.**

**"How are they doing?" Nathan asked, referring to the kids.**

**"Well, Morgan was passed out on Deb's shoulder and it looked like Tanner was occupied watching all the people. My parents just got here with Jenny and ****Brynlee****, so they were just finding a seat. It's pretty packed" Jake said, receiving a nod from Nathan.**

**"Did you see the girls?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I tried to get in, they wouldn't let me" Jake laughed, shaking his head. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jake opened it and the pastor stepped inside.**

**"It's time" he smiled over at Lucas.**

**-----**

**The ceremony was beautiful, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Lucas stood at the front of the room, impatiently waiting his soon-to-be wife's arrival. Nathan and Jake stood next to him, but he couldn't see anyone else in the room.**

**The prelude music started to play, and Lucas felt his hands sweat as two men dressed in suits opened the double doors at the back of the room. Heads turned and Haley walked in, holding Alexis' hand and helping her throw flowers on the ground. Alexis looked down the long isle, a huge smile on her tiny face, shouting "Dada" with a giggle when she spotted her daddy at the end. The whole chapel started to laugh. **

**Peyton followed closely behind Haley and Alexis, and when they reached the end of the isle, Haley picked up Alexis and the three of them stood at the front of the room.**

_Lost in this moment with you _

_I am completely consumed _

**Lucas blinked when he saw Brooke enter the room, Whitey holding onto her arm grinning. Brooke looked directly at Lucas, a smile on her face, her dimples in full show. They didn't break eye contact the whole time she walked down the isle, for them, they were the only two in the room. When Brooke finally reached the front of the room, she embraced Whitey in a hug, whispering thank you in his ear. He pulled away, tears freely streaming down his wrinkled face as he pulled the veil over her head, placing it behind her. He kissed her cheek, grabbing her hand in one of his, and Lucas' hand in the other. He squeezed both of their hands before joining them together and taking his seat in the front row.**

_My feelings so absolute, there's no doubt _

**The rest of the ceremony went by ****smoothly,**** Brooke smiled at Lucas through her tears, mouthing 'I love you'. Much to everyone's surprise, Lucas cried more than Brooke did, mouthing 'I love you more back'. **

**When they finally exchanged rings and the pastor announce 'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride' Lucas grabbed each side of Brooke's face, her wrapping her arms around his neck and they kissed, the congregation standing and clapping.**

_Sealing our love with a kiss _

_Waitin__' my whole life for this _

**When they pulled away the pastor said, 'I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.'**

**More applause.**** This moment was long awaited for. Haley stepped over, handing Alexis to Lucas and the three walked down the isle, Lucas holding Alexis in one arm, and holding tightly to Brooke's hand. All three of them were grinning, giving everyone in the church a newfound hope for true love.**

_Watching all my dreams come true _

_Lost in this moment with you_

**End Flashback**

"Alright girls, ready?" Brooke called behind her, camera in hand laughing slightly. Brooke, Lucas and the kids were over at Haley and Nathan's house. Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the love seat in there living room, Lucas' hand draped loosly over Brooke's shoulders. Haley, Nathan and Tanner were sitting on the bigger couch that was next to the loveseat. Preston was sitting on Haley's lap, Griffin on Lucas' lap. They had set up a stage in front of the TV, Morgan and Alexis had made up a dance to perform.

Morgan loved her dance class, and she passed her love for it onto Alexis. Morgan had been dancing for 2 years now, Alexis had only been dancing for a few months, granted she played and jumped around more in her class than she actually danced. But every once in a while, Morgan would attempt to teach Alexis a dance to perform.

"Yeah, turn on the music" Morgan called, not entering the room until it was time. Nathan pressed a button on the remote, and the song Barbie Girl, by Aqua, came out through the speakers.

Morgan came into the room, holding Alexis' hand and pulling her behind her, up to the makeshift stage. Morgan was all business, wearing light pink tights, and a black leotard, her hair in a tight bun. Alexis on the other hand you could tell dressed herself. She was wearing one of Morgan's leotards, it was a hot pink. She then had on a huge, black tutu, and a bright purple boa. She had on big black sunglasses, that Brooke recognized as her own, that kept falling off of her tiny nose. She pushed them back up, and smiled as big as she could everyone recognizing the dimples that resembled her mothers.

"Ready Lex?" Morgan said, nudging Alexis with her elbow. Alexis nodded quickly, the sunglasses falling to the floor, revealing those deep blue eyes.

The girls started dancing, Alexis a step behind Morgan. Morgan smiled at her audience, making sure she hit each move just right. Alexis grinned, turning around and shaking her tutu, making everyone laugh. Eventually both girls began jumping around, giggling and smiling, holding each others hands and forgetting the planned dance moves. When they were done they both bowed, causing all of the adults to stand up and clap.

**Flashback**

**The next year for their one year wedding anniversary Brooke and Lucas decided to take a trip. They reluctantly left Alexis with Karen, Brooke crying at the realization she wouldn't see her baby for a whole week. Alexis, at 2 years old was happy to see her grandma, and had no idea that her parents were leaving.**

**"Do you think she'll be okay?" Brooke asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks as they drove away from ****Karens**** house.**

**Lucas reached his hand over, resting it on Brooke's thigh, her resting her hand ****ontop**** of his. He looked over at her, smiling, "She'll be fine."**

**Brooke sniffled, "Are you sure?"**

**"You know my mom's great with her, and they don't get to spend much time together, I think ****Lex**** was pretty excited" Lucas said, trying to reassure his wife. "Besides, think how great ****its ****gonna**** be…"**

**Brooke looked up a him, wiping yet another tear from her face. "Yeah, I guess it'll be okay."**

**"We won't have to leave the hotel for a whole week" he said, raising his eyebrows, making Brooke giggle.**

**"I've taught you well, Lucas Scott" Brooke said, laughing through her tears.**

**One Month Later**

**Brooke was pacing in front of the bathroom ****door,**** too scared to go in.**

**"Brooke, you need to chill" Haley said from her spot on Brooke's bed as Morgan and Alexis played with puzzles on the floor. Tanner was ****laying**** on Brooke's bed watching ****cartoons.**

**"Easy for you to say" Brooke said, looking over at Haley who was resting a hand on her stomach that was starting to show. She then looked down at Alexis who smiled and clapped as Morgan finished the puzzle.**

**"****Its**** going to be okay" Haley said, smiling at Brooke.**

**"This wasn't planned Haley" Brooke shot at her.**

**"Brooke, you guys wanted ****to have**** more kids, Alexis is two, I think it's the perfect time" Haley said, standing up and walking over to Brooke. She put ****a hand**** on her shoulder to stop her from pacing.**

**"She's practically a baby still" Brooke said, looking over at Alexis who was now standing up and spinning around in circles, laughing as she got dizzy and fell over, then standing up and doing it all over again.**

**"Brooke, she's potty trained" Haley laughed, "I think she's ready for a baby brother or sister" Haley said, as Alexis fell down once more, tossing her small head back in laughter, making her blonde ponytail bounce.**

**Just then the timer went off and Haley and Brooke both stopped, staring at each other. Haley nodded and they both walked into the bathroom…slowly. Brooke stared at the white plastic stick that was sitting upside down on the counter. She was so nervous, that little stick was going to predict their future.**

**"Ready?" Haley asked, looking at Brooke who was practically staring a hole through the stick. Brooke nodded, reaching down slowly and putting her fingers around the small white stick.**

**"Okay" Brooke said, breathing deeply. She didn't know why she was freaking ****out,**** she pretty much knew what it would say…**

**She reached her other hand out for Haley, gripping on to Haley's hand as she slowly turned the stick over.**

**"I'm having a baby." Brooke said, staring at the stick.**

**"Oh my god Brooke!"**** Haley grinned, stepping back and then throwing her arms around her friend, "You're having a baby!!"**

**"I'm having a baby" Brooke repeated again, her hands now gripping tightly to Haley's back as Haley jumped up and down. "I'm having a baby" Brooke said again, each time excitement growing in her voice.**

**Haley and her kids went ****home,**** and Brooke decided to make dinner for Lucas. Alexis was sitting at the table, scribbling in her coloring book when Lucas came home from playing basketball with Nate all day. Brooke was at the stove, stirring the noodles that were boiling in the pot.**

**"Daddy!"**** Alexis grinned as Lucas walked into the kitchen.**

**"Hi princess" he smiled, walking towards the table and leaning down to kiss his daughter, she immediately went back to coloring after Lucas said hi to her. He then walked over to Brooke, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug. "How are you babe?" he asked after giving her a lingering kiss.**

**"We're having a baby" Brooke blurted out, her hands resting on his shoulders, his still on her waist. Lucas' eyes grew wide.**

**"Baby!"**** Alexis said happily from the table, even though she had no idea what was really going on.**

**"Baby?"**** Lucas repeated.**

**Brooke kept staring at him, slowly nodding.**

**"We're having a baby?" Lucas asked again, trying to get himself used to the idea. Brooke kept nodding, letting him know that she wasn't kidding. His lips curved into a smile, he leaned down, capturing Brooke's lips in a kiss. When they pulled away Brooke rested her head on his chest, he pulled her closer to him, his head resting on her shoulder, "I love you…" he whispered in her ear. And that's when she knew that everything would be okay.**

**7 months later, 3 months before Alexis' 3****rd**** birthday, Griffin Keith Scott entered the world, a month early. He was having ****a hard**** time breathing and had to stay in the hospital for a month before they could take him home. It was one of the hardest months of Brooke and Lucas' lives. It was hard for them to explain to Alexis why her 'Bubba' couldn't come home.**

**The day that they brought the tiny baby home was the day that their family felt complete. Even though he had a hard time at first, he ****settle**** in easily and his loud shrill cries could be heard through the house. Since Alexis was a pretty calm baby, Brooke and Lucas were both surprised by Griffin's very **_**loud **_**personality. Even with all the sleepless nights, and very long days, they couldn't be happier. Alexis hugged and kissed her baby brother at every possible chance. She ****like**** to help her mom by getting his diapers or binky, and she loved to 'push' him in his motorized swing. Lucas couldn't wait for him to get older so that he could teach him how to play basketball. Brooke loved having the balance of her little girl and baby boy.**

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, it's almost the end :( but still review and tell me what you think. I put a lot of time into writing this so I like to know what you guys like/don't like! Whatever! The song was 'Lost in this Moment' By Big & Rich. So anyways...one more chapter! Don't forget to review! Oh and if you haven't checked out my new story, 'Baby, You Wouldn't Last' then you should, I just updated that as well :)


	50. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright everyone. Here it is. The very last chapter of 'These Days' :( how sad is that? I can't believe its finished, it seems like I've been working on it forever! I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and stuck by this story all the way through. Really, it couldn't have come this far without you guys. So thank you times a million :) the song in this chapter is by the Pogues and is called 'Love you Til The End'. Now go on, read, and enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 50- Epilogue**

Brooke swung her bag over her shoulder as she climbed out of her car. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and opened the backdoor, reaching into the car and unbuckling Griffin from his car seat.

"Come here baby" she said to herself as she lifted the sleeping toddler from the car. She rested him onto her hip, and he immediately snuggled his head into her shoulder until he got comfortable and then sucked on his binky, lulling himself back to sleep. Brooke reached to the floor of the car and grabbed the light blue blanket, covering Griffin with it. She pushed the door shut with her hip and made her way into the office.

"Hey Brooke" Amelia smiled, rushing around, a long dress draped over her arm.

"How's everything going here?" Brooke asked, slightly bouncing to make sure Griffin would stay asleep.

"It's going well, we are almost packed up and ready to go" Amelia smiled, giving Brooke a quick nod to reassure her.

"Good" Brooke sighed, feeling relief consume her body. Brooke walked into her office; laying Griffin down in the Pac-N-Play bed that had become a permanent fixture in her office since Alexis was born. She covered him with his blanket and then made her way over to her computer, booting it up. Tomorrow they left for fashion week in New York. They had spent so much time preparing, but it didn't seem to help because the last week had been hell getting ready. She knew that once it was all over she'd feel a lot better, and she was excited about showing her clothes. She printed off her families plane tickets, and then reaching for her phone she called Lucas.

_"Hello" Lucas__ said, answering__ on the first ring._

"Hey babe" Brooke sighed into the phone, leaning back into her chair and closing her eyes. It was crazy how just hearing Lucas' voice suddenly made her feel more relaxed.

_"How are things going?" Lucas asked, knowing that his wife was currently very stressed out._

"It's been okay; I just got to the office. Amelia said that they are almost ready to go, just finishing packing things up. I just have to go over everything once more to make sure we got all the stuff we need" Brooke told him, glancing over at Griffin who was still fast asleep.

_"It sounds like everything is under control, that's good" Lucas smiled. "How's Griff?"_

"He fell asleep on the way over here, I hope he stays that way" Brooke said, gathering up the flight itinerary and slipping it into her purse. "Those molars are kicking his butt" Brooke said, referring to the teeth that were currently pushing their way through her baby's gums. "He's been really fussy today."

_"Poor little guy" Lucas sighed, "I'm almost done here then I can come get him."_

"Actually, Luke, do you think you could go pick up Lex from pre-school" Brooke asked, scrunching her face up and hoping that he could do it. "I was gonna ask Hale's to, but I guess she had to go have a meeting with Tanner's teacher…"

_"Yeah," Lucas said, "I should be able to."_

"Thanks Luke, you're the best. I better get going, there's a lot to do and little time to do it in" Brooke groaned.

_"Hang in there baby" Lucas comforted, "I'll swing over there after I get Alexis."_

"Okay, sounds good" Brooke smiled softly. "Love you…"

_"I love you too, bye Pretty Girl" Lucas said before hanging up the phone._

Brooke slipped the phone back into her purse. She checked on Griffin once more and then made her way out into the madness of the office.

She couldn't believe that this would be the third time that her clothes had been shown in fashion week. She remembered the first time that she had been invited. Alexis had only been a year old, and it was a crazy trip.

**Flashback**

**"Lucas, can you get her coat on" Brooke said, running around the room while gathering up Alexis' things in her bag.**

**"I'm trying" Lucas said, holding the tiny black and white checkered coat up in front of him. Alexis babbled as Lucas tried to put one of her tiny arms into the coat. But every time he got one arm in and started on the next one, Alexis pulled the first arm out.**

**"Here, just let me do it" Brooke said, grabbing the coat from Lucas. He watched as Brooke expertly slipped the coat onto the little girl, buttoning up the large black buttons that went down the front. **

**"How did you do that" Lucas asked, staring back in amazement as the toddler clapped her hands together.**

**"It's not rocket science Luke" Brooke told him as she slipped two tiny black shoes onto Alexis' itty b****itty feet. Alexis pulled at the shiny black shoes, waving her feet around and giggling as the light shone off the little shoes. "Can you grab that black bow out of the hair bag?"**

**"Uh, yeah" Lucas said, letting go of the tie he had been fumbling with. He found the 'hair bag' and began rummaging through the many bows and headbands that it held. He pulled out four different black bows, "Which one?"**

**"The one that's attached to the black headband" Brooke said, giving Lucas the 'duh' look, as if he should've known. **

**"Right" Lucas said, staring at all of the bows as if they were alien. He walked towards Brooke, handing her the headband and watched as she placed it in Alexis' short, curly blonde hair.**

**"Ma-ma-ma" Alexis babbled, a big grin on her face as her mom finished getting her ready.**

**"Okay baby" Brooke said to the little girl, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Go see daddy while mommy finishes getting ready" Brooke said, lifting Alexis off of the bed and handing her to Lucas. "Don't let her get dirty, I'm just gonna go get dressed."**

**Lucas nodded, resting his daughter on his hip as she immediately reached for his red tie, putting it directly in her mouth. "Lex" Lucas laughed, trying to wrestle the tie away from her chubby fingers, "Mommy will kill me if my tie gets screwed up" Lucas told her, finally giving up as she pulled and giggled, thinking he was playing with her. "****Let's**** find your cup instead." He said, walking to the kitchen in their hotel suite. He opened the fridge, pulling out a small pink plastic cup and handing it to Alexis. She smiled and dropped the tie, sucking on the ****Sippy**** cup.**

**"Alright" Brooke said, walking out of the bathroom, flipping her chocolate brown curls over her bare shoulder. She was wearing a deep red satin dress that she had designed specifically for this event. It was strapless, and hugged all of her curves at the right places.**

**"You look amazing" Lucas said, catching sight of his wife.**

**"Thanks" Brooke sighed, walking up to Lucas and kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Ready?"**

**"Yeah, we better go" Lucas said, grabbing Brooke's long black coat and helping her slip it on. Brooke grabbed her Coach bag, making sure she had all of Alexis' things inside.**

**Brooke and Lucas dropped Alexis off with Peyton and Jake, they had come up to New York to see Brooke and Lucas while they could and to help out with Alexis as much as possible. After they left a screaming Alexis, they made their way to the fashion show.**

**"Who knew fashion week with a toddler would be so hard" Brooke sighed, leaning against Lucas in the cab.**

_I just want to see you_

_When you're all alone_

**He rubbed his hand down her arm, "****You are amazing," he told her, causing her to lift her head and look up at him. "Seriously Brooke. You are a great mother, and your designs are perfect. I don't know many people who could do this all, but you pull it off."**

**"Thanks" she mumbled, "I just feel like I could be doing so much better. I feel like if I'm at work then I'm not being a good mom to Lexi, but then if I work less, it makes me feel so unappreciative of everything I've accomplished with the clothing line."**

**"Don't worry about it, you are a great mom and look…they asked you to bring your clothes to fashion week. You aren't just here to watch this time, you are actually in it. Your clothes are hitting the runway tonight" Lucas said, grinning down at Brooke.**

**"I'm nervous" Brooke said, her eyes growing big with fear.**

_I just want to catch you if I can_

**"You'll do great, your clothes will do great" Lucas said, reassuring Brooke as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you."**

**End Flashback**

Lucas came over to Brooke's office as soon as he picked up Alexis. He helped Brooke with whatever he could, and they finally left at around 7. Brooke was extremely stressed so Lucas insisted that she take a bubble bath and relax, while he fed the kids and put them to bed. After they were asleep, Lucas pulled two large suitcases out of the closet and two smaller ones as well. He started to pack the kids clothes into one of the smaller suitcases. Brooke had already picked out all of their clothes, leaving them on her bed, so all Lucas had to do was put them into the suitcase.

Brooke had taught him how to use a suitcase the right way, folding and stacking clothes so that you could fit as much stuff into the suitcase as possible. After he finished putting Griffin and Alexis' things into the smaller suitcases, he began packing his own. Brooke had also picked out a few things for him to wear, just 'guidelines' as she liked to say, but he knew that meant that she wanted him to wear the white button up shirt with the navy tie and that he better pack it…or else.

As he was laying his clothes into the suitcase Brooke came out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and a white robe wrapped around her body. "Thanks Luke" she said, noticing that he had started packing. She smiled at the blonde boy as he looked up at her, surprised to see her standing there.

"No problem" Lucas smiled, holding onto Brooke's hands as she reached for him. He stood up, his hands still grasping onto Brookes. She smiled at him, biting on her bottom lip. "How are you doing?" he asked, "Feeling any better?"

"Sort of" Brooke shrugged, "I mean you know how it is, stressful. But thanks for letting me get some alone time." She smiled, letting go of his hands so that she could place hers on his chest. She ran her fingers around the cloth of his shirt. "I don't know what I'd do without you" she said quietly, gripping onto his shirt and then leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Good thing you won't have to find out" Lucas smiled, bringing a finger to her chin and lifting her head up. He slowly moved his face towards hers, capturing her lips with his.

Brooke pulled away from the kiss sighing. Lucas had his arms wrapped around her waist and he slowly released her. "Better get back to packing" Brooke groaned, looking at the suitcases and mounds of clothes.

-----

"Okay, come on Lexi, we need to go like, now" Brooke said, poking her head into the 4 year olds room again.

"But Mommy" Alexis whined, "I can't find my blankie" she said, Brooke watching as tears slowly filled the little girls eyes.

Brooke walked over to her daughter, reaching her arms out to her, "come here sweetie, I think daddy already got it" She said, lifting Alexis into her arms and smoothing her blonde hair.

"O-o-kay" Alexis whimpered, roughly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Aunt Haley is coming?"

"She is going to meet us in Tree Hill after we go to New York" Brooke explained, leaving the bright pink bedroom to meet Lucas downstairs.

"Are you girls ready?" Lucas asked, handing a small bag of grapes and strawberries to Alexis. "I think its time for a plane ride!" he enthused; picking up Griffin from the ground and swinging him around like a plane making the little boy laugh uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I think we are" Brooke said, Alexis resting her head on her mom's shoulder. "Did you get Lexi's blanket?"

"Of course" Lucas said, setting Griffin back down on the ground.

"Momma" Griffin said, pulling on Brooke's pant leg. "I see's Gamma!"

"Yep" Brooke smiled, "We are gonna have a sleepover with Grandma!"

"And Aunt Haley and Aunt Peyton!" Alexis grinned, wiggling until Brooke set her on the ground. She grabbed Griffin's hand. "And you get to play with Preston" she told her brother, giving him a big smile.

"And Mommy and Daddy get a night all to themselves" Lucas grinned, wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist and pulling her towards him. "Hey Lex, how about you go grab you and Griffin's jackets off the hook in the hallway" Lucas suggested.

"Okay c'mon Bubs" Alexis smiled, giving Lucas a thumbs up and dragging her brother into the hall.

"Yeah Wexi" Griffin smiled, following his sister.

Lucas wasted no time in capturing Brooke's lips into a kiss. "Very sneaky Mr. Scott" Brooke laughed, pulling away from the kiss.

"I thought so" He smiled, before leaning down and kissing her once more.

"Okay, okay" she said, pushing him away, "you gotta stop _that_, cause we gotta _go_."

-----

Fashion week had been a very big success again. Brooke was relieved that it was over, and excited to start planning for next year. There were a lot of people interested in her clothes and she had a feeling that business would be booming. She was one of the only small name designers that had such a big runway show, and people were showing a lot of interest in her clothes.

Once fashion week ended, they decided they were going to take a two week vacation relaxing in Tree Hill with there family. Haley and Nathan were also going to meet them there, making this the first time in years that everyone was together at the same time. Alexis and Griffin both couldn't wait to see their grandma Karen, and she couldn't wait to see them either.

-----

"We're here" Lucas said, opening the front door to Karen's small house. He stepped in, smelling something good cooking.

Karen stepped into the hall, drying her hands on a small towel, a large smile on her face. "It's so good to see you" Karen said, stepping towards Lucas as Alexis ran in, pushing past her dad.

"Gammy!" She squealed, running straight into Karen's legs, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"There's my girl" Karen grinned, lifting Alexis up into a hug.

"Karen!" Brooke grinned, stepping into the door, holding a smiling Griffin in her hands.

"Gamma" Griffin called, his hands still secured around Brooke's neck.

"Brooke…Griffin" Karen smiled, walking towards them and hugging Brooke with her one free hand. "I'm so glad you guys are here, and just in time for dinner."

"I'm starving" Lucas moaned, walking directly towards the kitchen. "I can't wait for a home cooked meal."

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked, walking behind him and slapping him on the back. "I cook!"

Alexis started to giggle, "Exactly" Lucas said, nodding towards Alexis.

"I do" Brooke said, scrunching up her face and stomping a foot.

-----

"Okay, I have the couch bed set up for the kids and your old room is ready for you two" Karen said as her and Brooke washed the dishes from dinner.

"Thanks so much" Brooke said, drying a dish before putting it away in the cupboard. "It just feels so good to be home."

Karen wrapped an arm around Brooke, pulling her into a side hug. "It feels good to have you guys home." Karen grinned, releasing Brooke. She started to scrub another plate and then paused, looking up at Brooke, "You know, you are the best thing that happened to Lucas."

Brooke felt herself starting to blush and she shrugged. "I'm not so sure about that…"

"You are Brooke" Karen said, setting down the plate she had been holding. She motioned towards the living room where Lucas was dressing the kids for bed and then reading them a story. "He wouldn't be there without you Brooke."

"Karen-"

"I'm serious." Karen told her, resting a hand on Brooke's arm. "You were always meant to be together…"

Brooke turned around looking into the living room where Lucas had a kid propped on each knee as he read a 'The Going to Bed Book'. She smiled, watching as Alexis turned the page and Griffin's eyes lit up with each word Lucas read. "He's a great dad."

Karen nodded, "But he wouldn't be there without you Brooke."

-----

_I just want to be there when the morning light explodes_

_On your face it radiates_

_I can't escape_

Brooke moved around in bed, slowly opening her eyes. She felt Lucas' arms wrapped around her, and when she turned she saw that he was still asleep. She lifted his arm off of her and climbed out of bed, pulling his hoodie over her small tank top. She looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 11 am. She scrunched her face, wondering why the house was so quiet and why her kids didn't wake her up as usual.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked sleepily as he opened his eyes to see Brooke heading out of the bedroom.

"To find our kids" Brooke laughed, and watched as Lucas sat up in bed and began rubbing his eyes.

She left the room and wandered through the small yet quiet house. She noticed Griffin and Alexis' pajamas strewn across the living room floor.

"Where are they?" Lucas asked, stretching his arms over his head as he entered the living room behind Brooke.

"I don't know" Brooke shrugged. Normally she would freak out, but she knew the kids were with Karen and it was just a matter of finding them.

Lucas left the room and walked into the kitchen to find something to drink. When he pulled open the fridge he noticed a note on the freezer. He lifted the magnet off of the piece of paper and took it in to Brooke.

"Looks like my mom took them to the café so we could sleep in" he told her, holding the note in the air and waving it around.

Brooke nodded, walking slowly towards Lucas and slipping her hands around his neck. "So we're alone" she said, a smile forming on her lips.

_I__ love you 'til the end..._

"I think we are Mrs. Scott" Lucas smiled, leaning down and capturing Brooke's lips in his. He ran his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Brooke pulled his head closer to her so that she could gain as much access to him as possible. Noticing the urgency of the kiss Lucas slowly began walking Brooke towards the couch. He released her lips long enough for him to sit down and for her to climb on his lap. Once they were situated he caught her lips in his once more.

"Go figure" they heard from behind.

"Is this all you guys do?" came another voice.

Brooke slowly peeled her lips off of Lucas and opened her eyes to reveal her two best friends standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god!" Brooke screeched, jumping off of Lucas' lap and running to her friends, throwing an arm around each one of them.

"B. Davis" Peyton grinned as Brooke released them. "It's been too long."

"Uh, yeah!" Brooke smiled, staring at her friends.

"We saw the kids at the café," Haley informed Brooke as Peyton went over to say hi to a very put out looking Lucas.

"Oh yeah?" Brooke nodded, running a hand through her messy hair.

"We should've known not to come over here knowing that you two would be alone" Haley said, raising an eyebrow.

"But we went against our better judgment and did anyways" Peyton chimed in.

"I'm gonna go shower" Lucas told Brooke, pointing towards the bathroom before walking towards it.

"I'd say that I would join you, but I don't think Hale's and Peyt wanna hear that" Brooke said with a giggle, receiving a slap from Peyton and a shocked face from Haley that quickly turned into an 'eewww' sound. "Kidding" Brooke said with a laugh.

"You two are out of control Davis" Peyton said with a laugh, shaking her head. "Good to know your spark hasn't run out."

Brooke winked at Peyton but before she could say anything Haley cut in.

"Anyways" Haley said, glaring towards each of her friends. A signal that meant the earlier conversation was over. "We came to steal you; we are going to get pedicures!"

"Where are the kids?" Brooke asked.

"Well, Jake and Nathan took them down to the River Court, Karen packed a lunch for them and Lucas is supposed to meet them there" Haley explained.

"So go get ready and let's get outta here!" Peyton said, pushing Brooke towards the bedroom.

-----

"Why did we let the girls talk us into babysitting?" Nathan asked, dropping onto the blanket that was lying on the grass. "Those kids are tiring."

"Yeah, speak for yourself" Lucas laughed, watching as Griffin bounced a tiny basketball on the court. "My kids are angels."

"Which is shocking, considering who their mother is" Jake laughed, receiving a slap on the arm from Lucas.

"True" Nathan replied, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Uh, Nate" Lucas said, causing Nathan to slowly open his eyes. "Preston is heading for the water again."

"Shit!" Nathan cussed, shooting up from the blanket and running towards his small son. Lucas and Jake both looked on and laughed.

Jenny, Brynlee, Alexis and Morgan were all playing on the newly constructed playground on the other side of the park, and Tanner was shooting baskets, being careful not to bounce the ball anywhere near Griffin who thought he was playing as well.

Nathan walked back to the blanket, a laughing Preston under his arm. "I swear these terrible twos are gonna be the end of me" he groaned, sitting down and holding a wiggling Preston in his arms. Lucas and Jake started to laugh once more, causing Nathan to glare at his two friends. "Hey, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. If I recall Griffin will be 2 in only a few months and you get to experience it as well!"

Lucas shook his head, "I don't think so, I mean he's a pretty even tempered kid" Lucas told him, nodding towards Griffin who was still content bouncing his tiny basketball.

"Daddy" Alexis said, running over to Lucas as she held tightly to Morgan's hand. A tear was threatening to spill out of her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"What's wrong princess?" Lucas asked reaching his arms out just as Alexis fell into them, wrapping her small arms tightly around his neck.

"Me and Morgy want to play Barbie's with Bryn but Jenny said Barbie's are just for babies" Alexis got out, all in one breath before she was consumed with big crocodile tears and heaving sobs.

Lucas looked over to Jake who threw his hands up in protest. "Sweetie, it's okay. Jenny is just bigger than you guys so she doesn't like to play the same things. But that doesn't mean you guys are babies." Lucas explained, rubbing his hands down Alexis' back to sooth her.

"Okay daddy" Alexis said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She found Morgan's hand once again and whispered something in her ear, causing Morgan to giggle before they ran back to the playground.

"Girls" Nathan sighed, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it" Jake groaned.

Lucas stood up, walking over to the court where Tanner was shooting hoops and Griffin was trying to copy his older cousin.

"Daddy!" Griffin grinned, holding his ball in front of him as he watched his dad walk towards him. "I gots a ball!"

"Yeah you do little man" Lucas laughed. "Come here, wanna make a basket?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah-huh" Griffin said, smiling widley and nodding his head ferociously.

Lucas reached down, lifting up his laughing son. "Okay, ready?" Lucas said as he lifted Griffin up towards the hoop. Griffin reached his hands up, placing the ball in the basket.

"I dids it!" Griffin grinned, clapping his hands together. "I gots it Daddy!"

"Good job buddy" Lucas said, setting him back on the ground. Griffin immediately ran to get his ball that had bounced away.

"Again" Griffin commanded, reaching up for Lucas.

Lucas laughed, shaking his head as he lifted up his son once more. "Alright All-Star, dunk it dude!"

"Okay" Griffin laughed, dropping the ball into the hoop and holding onto the sides with his tiny hands.

After playing for a little while longer, Lucas left Griffin to play with Tanner and he walked back to where all of the guys were sitting.

It had been interesting getting all of their kids together. Jake and Peyton had tried getting pregnant again after Brynlee was born, but they didn't seem to have any luck. With Jenny now 11 years old, they were seeing a whole new side to how dramatic girls can be. Brynlee was 6, and she was a pretty easy going kid.

Nathan and Haley decided not to have anymore kids for now. Tanner was now 8 years old, and he seemed to get himself into a little bit of trouble at school. He was a really smart kid, but would rather make the other kids laugh than to listen to the teacher, and it was turning into a small problem. Morgan, now 5 and a half, was one of the smartest kids in her kindergarten class (thanks to Haley) and was Alexis' very best friend. Preston was 2 years old now, and he was _all_ boy. He liked to get into anything and everything, and he was definitely giving Haley and Nathan a run for their money.

Alexis was 4 now, and getting ready to start kindergarten next year. Brooke and Lucas both couldn't believe that their little baby was growing up so fast. Griffin was 1 year and 9 months, and he loved any type of ball he could get his hands on. Lucas was excited, seeing that his son would most likely follow in his basketball footsteps.

This was the first time in over a year that all three families had been together at the same time. It was interesting to see how all of the kids interacted, all of them being different ages and at different stages in their life.

Griffin picked up his ball and wandered over to where all the guys were sitting.

"Daddy" Griffin whined, reaching his arms out to Lucas. "Binky" he told his dad once Lucas picked him up. Lucas could tell that he was getting sleepy and was ready for a nap. He reached over, grabbing Griffins binky and handing it to the little boy who immediately shoved it in his mouth and laid his head on his dad's shoulder.

"He's beat" Lucas said, "We better get going. We're all meeting for dinner right?"

"Yeah" Jake nodded, "That's the plan."

"Alright, we'll see you guys tonight then" Lucas told them. He gathered up their things and then went towards the playground, trying to convince Alexis that she would see her cousins later.

-----

"Did you girls have fun today?" Lucas asked as Brooke set down a few bags from shopping.

"Yeah" she nodded with a smile. "Did you?" she asked, walking towards Lucas and giving him a kiss.

"We only had a few meltdowns" Lucas said with a laugh, "other than that it was good. It was fun for the kids and good to see Jake."

"Good" Brooke smiled, "Where's Lexi?"

"She's in the living room watching a movie" Lucas told her, "He's been out for awhile" Lucas added, nodding towards Griffin who was asleep on the bed in Luke's old room.

"I'm sure he was beat" Brooke laughed, walking over to her son and moving a piece of brown hair off of his forehead. "I'm surprised Alexis didn't fall asleep."

"Me too" Lucas agreed, wrapping his arms around Brooke once more. He slowly kissed Brooke, pulling her closer to him so she was leaning into his body.

"Mmm" she moaned, pulling away from him. "Let's not start this" she told him with a sly grin, placing a finger on his bottom lip. "We gotta get ready for dinner…"

"Uggh" Lucas moaned, leaning down and kissing her quickly before releasing her.

Brooke laughed, walking away from Lucas and towards the kids' suitcases. "Hey will you go get Alexis dressed?" Brooke asked, handing Lucas a tiny jean skirt and pink and white striped tights.

"Sure" he said, taking the clothes from Brooke.

"Here, and this" she said quickly, handing Lucas a white shirt and a pink sweater. "Thanks, you're the best love you!"

Lucas laughed, and left the room to go get Alexis dressed.

Brooke pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie for Griffin to wear and tried to decide if it would be in her best interest to wake him up. She decided to let him sleep a few more minutes and went to find Lucas and Lexi.

"Mommy!" Alexis shouted, jumping away from Lucas and running to her mom. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too Lex" Brooke said, wrapping her arms around her little girl. "Did you have fun playing with all your cousins today?"

"Yeah" Alexis shrugged, pursing her tiny lips together and scrunching up her nose. "But Jenny said we are babies."

Brooke laughed, and pulled Alexis in for another hug, "Well, you are mommy and daddy's baby" Brooke said, trying to reason with the little girl.

"But I'm big!" Alexis squealed, placing a hand on each of Brooke's cheeks.

"What do you think Luke?" Brooke asked, looking up at Lucas.

"Hmm" Lucas thought, putting a finger up to his chin. "Yeah, I think she is definitely our baby" he agreed, reaching down and picking up Alexis in one swift move. He rocked her like a baby causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Aww let me see the little baby" Brooke said in baby talk, walking over to Lucas and Alexis, tickling the little girls sides causing Alexis' giggles to turn into screeches.

"Okaaaay" Alexis laughed, wiggling until Lucas set her down. Brooke and Lucas both continued laughing.

"Come on Lex, lets go do your hair so we can go to dinner" Brooke said, reaching for her daughters hands.

"Is Griff still asleep?" Lucas asked, following Brooke and Alexis to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but if you wanna go wake him up you can" Brooke told him, lifting Alexis up and setting her on the counter. "I left his clothes on the bed."

Lucas came back into the bathroom a few minutes later holding a happy and dressed Griffin. Brooke had just finished putting two braids in Alexis' hair, tying white ribbons onto the ends.

"Momma" Griffin said excitedly, reaching his arms out for his mom.

"My baby!" Brooke grinned, taking Griffin from Lucas and hugging him against her. Lucas lifted Alexis from the counter and set her on the ground.

"There's your baby, silly" Alexis said, shaking her head at her parents as she pointed to her little brother.

"Wexi" Griffin said, wiggling until Brooke set him down. "Plays a ball" he said, looking up at his sister.

"Okay" Alexis said, grabbing his tiny hand in hers, "Let's go find your ball Bubba."

"Hey Lex," Brooke called after her; Alexis stopped and turned around to look at her mom. "How about you find his ball and then meet us at the door cause we gotta go to dinner."

-----

When Brooke and Lucas walked into the café, each of them holding a kid, they noticed everyone sitting in the back of the small restaurant. Karen had pushed a couple tables together so that they would have one big enough to fit the large party.

Brooke and Lucas both said their hello's and sat down with everyone.

"I wanna sit by Morgy and Bryn" Alexis informed her mom, pulling at Brooke's hand until she got up to help her move her chair.

The kids were all talking to each other, making up most of the noise in the café. Peyton and Jake were telling everyone the story of when Peyton had locked her keys in the car while it was running. Haley managed to top that story, telling of the time when she had ran back into the house for something and Preston locked _himself_ in the car.

They all sat around together, talking and laughing for hours.

Brooke thought back to when she was in college. She wasn't even talking to Lucas then, and she would've never imagined that this was how her life would've ended up. The memory made her sad and happy at the same time.

She leaned over to Lucas, his arm was wrapped around her already, and she kissed him. He didn't respond at first, not expecting her to kiss him so suddenly.

_I'm lost for words_

_Don't tell me_

"What was that for?" Lucas asked as she pulled away, everyone still talking in the background.

"Because" She smiled, leaning her forehead on his.

"Because why?" Lucas prodded, pecking her on the lips quickly. "You have that look in your eyes…"

Brooke just shrugged, removing her forehead from Luke's and looking around the table. She looked around, seeing the faces of all of the people she loved. Her best friends, their kids, and Griffin and Alexis. She watched as they all talked, and Alexis laughed loudly, throwing her head back in giggles. She saw Haley's mouth form into a complete 'O' in shock of something Nathan had said. She watched as Nathan kissed the side of her head, and Haley's shock turned into a smile. She saw Peyton lean her head on Jake's shoulder, a content smile on her face. She smiled as Griffin reached for her arm, resting his tiny hand on it. She turned back to face him, looking at the man she had always loved, her husband, her best friend. He was still staring directly into her eyes.

"I'm just happy." She replied simply with a shrug.

_'Cause all I can say_

He lifted his hand to her hair, running his fingers through it. "You know, I love you, Brooke Scott."

_I love you 'til the end..._

"Mmm" she smiled, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "I love you too, Luke."

**The End

* * *

****A/N: Alright everybody...there it is. The final chapter of the story! It's so crazy to see this story end, it has been a big part of my life for awhile! I want to thank all of you for reviewing, reading, and sticking by this story this whole time. I am happy with the way it ended, and I hope you are too. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this whole time...you know who you are. Your reviews are part of what got this story to where it is, so thank you. Now you can review, tell me what you liked about the chapter, the story, whatever! I'm excited to hear from you guys one last time. Thanks again. XOXOX Lindsay**


End file.
